Why? (Feberritana)
by 626Edge
Summary: Who knew one slushy could reveal it all?
1. Chapter1

Hoping I'm doing this right this is my first time writing on this app/website

Chapter 1

-??? Pov-

I just watched Rachel get slushied and run away crying. She never cries after a slushy facial. She usually just holds her head up high and smiles. This time Quinn didn't get the whole squad to do it, they just did it, and she got completely drenched! The football team came up after and did it too after laughing. I think I saw Finn with them...dumb idiot.

I follow the slushy trail and end up at my favorite janitors closet. I know this one well since I've had make out sessions in here before. I smile at the memories before remembering why I am here. 'Come on game face bitch!'

-Rachel pov-

I'm completely in the buff, nude, birthday suited, naked, camando, fully exposed. I shiver as this darn room has no warmth. I wipe the tears the best I can as I use the sink in here to wash the slush away. There's no warm water...just my luck.

I close my eyes holding on to the sink. I see Finns face as he throws the last slushy. No remorse or guilt was there. He didn't care about what he was doing. He knew I was hurting but he did it anyways. I'm so done with him and everyone here. I just wanna fit in but...no one cares about me.

"Oh wow" I freeze and not just because I'm cold but because someone is standing behind me and I hear the door close and lock "You know you don't look half bad naked Rachel"

That voice...is that "Brittany?" I turn around and see her smiling in her Cheerios uniform "What are you doing in here?!"

She looks confused "I thought you were a trans like San said" my eyes go wide "Why don't you have a dick or treasure trail? There's no gold!"

I cover myself with my hands and cry more "Please just go" I slump to the floor and pull my knees up to myself "Go tell them how ugly I really look so they can make fun of me more"

"Why would I do that?" I look up at her and see she's genuinely confused "Is it cause I'm not naked too? Cause I mean I can totally be this is my make out closet with Santana"

I can't help but laugh at her innocence "No Brittany to your question I'm all female no Dick or hair leading down to one" I sigh and wipe some tears that started to fall "Can you please just go I'm already hurting enough from what Santana and Quinn set up..just please"

-Brittany pov-

I see Rachel and she looks so sad and cold. Why does she think it was them? The only one of us there was me. I was walking with Stacey when it happened. How am I gonna be able to cheer her up?...Oh I know!! I walk to the corner of the closet and grab my hidden blanket. Me and Santana use it for invisibility! Or so Santana tells me.

"Here put this on" I wrap the blanket around her and give her a hug "Is this better?"

I feel a nod and don't stop hugging. She feels so nice to hug. She feels kinda sticky too. OH she's kinda like one of those gummy's after you lick them!! I wonder if she takes good after being licked too?

I pull back some and look at her "Brittany?" I slowly lean down and lick her face "BRITTANY!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" I jump and see Santana and Quinn in the doorway "That's our sex blanket Brittany! You can't cover R-a treasure trailed troll in it!"

"Please let me have dignity left" I look at Rachel confused "Quinn please"

I look and see Quinn holding her phone "I'm not taking photos for blackmail Ra-Berry!" I smile at Quinn almost saying Rachel and Santana's eyes going wide hearing her slip up earlier "I'm taking photos of the colors and clothes"

"Why didn't you guys watch your attack live?!" I look at Rachel who has tears in her eyes and is angry "I know I'm not like you guys but why...why do you have to hurt me?...why?"

She is full on sobbing now and I pull her close again. We didn't plan this. We actually told them no Rachel anymore. I look at Santana who's pissed and Quinn who's messaging someone.

"I WANT ALL CHEERIOS AND FOOTBALL PLAYERS IN THE GYM NOW!" There's silence "AND RACHEL BERRY TOO!"

I look at Rachel and see her still crying in my arms. I look back at the door and see Santana holding a sweats combo(Sweatshirt and pants). I reach out to grab them but Rachel comes closer and I have to hold on again. This isn't alright.

-Santana pov-

I hand Quinn the clothes "I'll be back" I angrily go to the gym and look at everyone when I stand next to Sue and Beiste "WHO SLUSHED A OFF THE LIST PERSON?!"

I see everyone squirm. I look over everyone slowly. I feel a nudge and look at Sue. Her and Beiste are kinda nodding their heads toward someone. I look and see a freshman Cheerio who looks nervous and on the verge of tears.

"What's your name?" I walk up slowly and crouch to her height "You're new right? So they probably didn't fill you in did they?"

"They said it's initiation" She starts to cry "I didn't want to she was nice to me when I got here but I didn't want kicked!"

I put a hand on her shoulder "Who told you they'd kick you off?" She doesn't answer "Hey no name who said they had power over you?"

"Her name is June" I look back and see Rachel standing against Brittany and she looks so small and broken "She was the second slushier"

I look at June "Is that true?" She nods and I stand up "Go captain and June you're free to leave"

"Thank you!" She runs to Rachel "I'm sorry" she quickly leaves the gym

Quinn walks in front of everyone "Alright" her words come out sickeningly sweet "Since no one wants to talk...why don't we have a early and LONG practice? I'd love to see your limits"

Oh god...someone better talk soon. Quinn has a look in her eye that says one thing. One thing you don't want from her against you.

Anger

To be continued, this is a personal project so chapters may take time coming out. This one took a few days to write and revise. I hope you enjoyed and catch you in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter2

Thank you all for the positive responses! Really means a lot to me!

Chapter 2

-Quinn's pov-

It's been only 20 minutes. Half the football team is out of breath, same goes to the Cheerios, and we aren't a step closer to finding out who order the hit. I look at Rachel and see fear in her eyes. She's still snuggled into Brittanys side. She told us when she got changed that she wouldn't say who it was. But I don't need words.

I see her flinch back "What the hell?" I look back to the idiots and see a cheerleader named Paige smirking and turn around "Alright practice is done"

I see everyone cheer and fall down. I look at Santana and point at Paige. She very audibly growls and stalks toward her. When Paige realizes its way too late. She's already on the ground being hit.

"STOP!" I turn and look at Rachel who's trying to break free "Stop it Santana!"

Why is she trying to get her to stop? We are getting back the girl who got her drenched! We are making amends and she's acting like this?! Why?!?!

Soon enough Rachel breaks free and grabs Santana. I get down quickly from the bleachers I'm on. Santana isn't conscious of what she's doing right now. If Berry touches her she could get hurt.

"Let her go!" Oh no she's already there "Stop hitting her!"

She tries pushing Santana off. When that doesn't work she's grabbing her. Santana finally notices and pushes Rachel hard into the ground. I see her eyes return to normal when I finally get to them with Brittany...Rachel's eyes on the other hand have tears.

-Rachel pov-

I knew they couldn't really be nice to me. They were taking down competition. People who think they over power them. Getting me on their side was all to take the rogue one down. I know that now sitting on my ass that is now in pain. I can't stop the tears that are flowing from pain, betrayal, and embarrassment.

"Rachel I didn't mean to" Santana reaches out but I just keep my hands back "Come on Berry take my hand"

I shake my head no "Why? So you can just lead me to my next torture set up?" I get up slowly holding my back "I'll see you all in Glee don't be late or do I don't care anymore"

With that all I can do is limp away. I'm gonna be in a lot of pain for dancing today. I feel someone watching me but I don't care. I have a new goal now. It's what it should've been since I got here.

Ignore the hate and be the best in Glee!

Broadway I'm coming.

-Brittany pov-

I watch Rachel leave and look back at Quinn and Santana. They both look guilty and they should! Rachel finally became my friend and they took that away from me! They hurt me...hurt me!

"Ladies and gentlemen" everyone whos still on the field looks at me "Two people have broken rule #2 after Beckys protection rule! They have hurt me and I believe we know the punishment!"

"One week of slushies" Quinn and Santana look confused and angry "Who for Brittany?"

"None other then these two" I point and Q and S who become very pale "I lost a new friend because of you two and you hurt me so now you get to feel her pain for a week!"

I smile and skip away. I hear screams and turn. They've already been drenched quickly. I didn't want it to happen but they have to wake up. I can't be the only one really trying here. I turn back around and walk into school. Time for a good day!

-Time skip-Santana pov-

It's been slushy, after slushy, after fucking slushy all day! I get why she did it but she can call it off. I'm running out of alternative cheerio clothing. I hear a splash and flinch...wow is this how Berry and Hummel feel? This isn't fun living in fear of a damn drink.

"Y-y-you ggggOT an-an-any clo-cl-clothes?!" I look and see Quinn shivering, lips blue, and completely drenched through sweats "I d-don't hhhave any"

"You look like shit" I see tears forming and sigh handing her my gym bag "Here's my last pair take it and change"

She smiles and slowly heads to the bathroom. She shivers all the way there. I look behind me and see Brittany watching the whole thing. When did she get there?

"So you guys have run out of clothes huh?" I sigh and nod "I wonder who else runs out of clothes on a daily basis?"

I look down at the ground "Rachel" I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up at Brittany "I know what we all agreed to Britt please call it off!"

"I will" she removes her hand and turns around "Just not today"

With that she's walking away. I start to grab my books when a wave of cold hits me. I sigh and curse myself for giving my clothes to Quinn. I grab my things and walk to the bathroom but freeze. I see Quinn slushy covered in my clothes that I just gave her. She has tears falling and is in a ball in the corner of the room.

"Go away!" I don't think she realizes it's me "Unless you're Santana or Brittany then I really need your help"

She hasn't blinked yet..."Oh shit!" I pick her up and lead her to the sink as the bathroom door opens "Get out!"

"But I got to pee" I look and see it's Berry "Can I please go then I'll leave you two alone"

I nod and look back at Quinn. I see her contacts are dyed some and dried. I reach into her bag and try to find her contact solution. It's at the bottom and I pull it out. I drop it in each eye and quickly get them out.

"Thanks" she blinks and looks around "Wow haven't had this happen in a while"

I laugh and throw the contacts away "They're gone" I look back at her "You have your glasses?"

"Yeah" she fishes around in her bag and pulls out her librarian glasses sighing "As if the slushies weren't already bad"

"Uh hey" we both jump at Rachel speaking "Why are you two slushed?"

I sigh "Hurt Brittany so" she nods "Look Rachel we didn't use you earlier to take out the rogue...we were trying to help you"

She scoffs "Yeah help me" she washes her hands and accidentally gets water on her shoot "Dang it"

"Here" I take off my partially dry letter Jacket "It'll cover you"

"I'll be fine" She walks to the door and turns "I hope you've finally learned what it's like to be me"

We watch her leave the bathroom and the bell rings. We're gonna be late to class. I pull out my phone and explain everything to Brittany. Soon enough she's in here with us.

"I'll call it off" she pulls a horse sweater and skirt out along with a all purple sweater and argyle skirt "These were all I've got"

I look at the clothes "Fine" I grab the purple one and argyle Skirt "Let's show her we really do wanna change"

Quinn sighs "We are so losing respect after today" she grabs the horse sweater and skirt "But it's for Rachel..so it's worth it right?"

I look at her and nod. It's worth it. We can slowly work on our plan with these hopefully.

We will make Rachel ours.


	3. Chapter3

Chapter 3

-Rachel pov-

I'm walking down the hall when I see them. The unholy trinity. I was gonna say I'm sorry about the slushies but then I see 2/3 of the trinity wearing my style of clothes. All I can do is watch as they get closer...WAIT THEY ARE WALKING CLOSER!!

"Ma-Be-Rachel" Santana shakes her head "I can't do this"

Before I know it I have a slushy thrown at me. I head two gasp, a slap, and then feel myself pulled into a bathroom. I don't know who it is but based on how soft I'm being touched I'm guessing Brittany.

"Don't move" yep it's Brittany "do you have a slushy kit?"

I sigh "No I thought I was safe and took it to gym" I wipe it off my eyes but I stings "What the hell it hurts?!"

I hear water start running and soon feel a towel. I feel Brittany trying to clean my eyes off. It burns every time she does though. It's never been this bad. I thought possibly they were actually gonna change. I guess Brittany has.

"It's all of does it still hurt?" I try to open my eyes but close them quick yelling in pain letting some tears fall "Don't cry Rachie! Uhh...Oh! how many fingers am I holding up?"

I can't help but laugh "I can't see them Brittany" she realizes and laughs too "I kinda thought they were gonna be changing"

"I did too" I hear her sigh and feel her guide me somewhere "Let's go see if the nurse has eye drops"

I get led out of the bathroom door just to stop. There's no sound and no movement so I'm very worried. What happened to the nurses office?

"Is she ok?" Oh Santana "Rachel are yo~"

"Brittany take me to the Nurse" I really don't feel like talking to her right now or possibly trying to be friendly again "No more stopping either please"

I start getting led again and hear two pairs of footsteps behind us. I start to tense and I guess Brittany feels it. She gives my hand a squeeze and stops.

"Santana you have no right to see her right now since you've blinded her!" Wow she's mad "And you Quinn I know you had more time to react then I did so you could've stopped her so both of you LEAVE!"

Soon we are walking again with no footsteps behind. I hear a door open and get pushed slightly then the door closes. I really just wanna see again. It's burns so much!

"What happened?" I hear the Nurse walk up "Brittany what happened?"

"She got a jocks slushy to the face" I feel my eye get opened but all that's there is light "She says it's burns a lot and hurts"

"We gotta get her eyes flushed now" I get led quickly somewhere and all of sudden water is hitting my face as I'm sat down with light shining in "Is this helping?"

"All I see is light" the water stops and I hear the nurse move "What's going on? I'm gettin scared now"

The nurse grabs something and helps me up "You got severe eye damage" I feel the tears forming and pain building "I think that slushy had something in it possibly alcohol or worse"

I full on cry now from pain and being scared. I get helped up and hear doors get open as I'm led somewhere. I get sat down on leather sets and Brittany puts her arm around me holding me close. I hear a car start and that's about all I know. Well besides feeling oddly safe in Brittanys arms.

-Santana pov-

I'm sitting in class ready to just fall over. It's not cause of the boring class though. I hurt Rachel when I was supposed to be nice. Why couldn't I just say her name?! God I'm so stupid!

"You messed it up for us" I look over at a pissed Quinn "You were just supposed to open conversation but no you slushy her and no she's still at the nurses!"

I put my head down and look at the ground. She's not wrong. I was supposed to talk and start things off nice but the names then slushy. I might have just ruined every chance at least Quinn and I had.

"I'm sorry" I hear the bell and quickly grab my things before running out the door "I have to see if she's ok"

I run to the nurses office but it's empty? I look around for her keys but they are gone. She couldn't be hurt that bad. Can she?

"I just got a text from Britt" I jump and turn toward Quinn who has her phone toward me "Read it satan"

"Went to nurse and she said there was either alcohol or something worse in the slushy. I'm not as mad at you as Santana right now. You may be able to fix this but the doctors aren't sure they can. Hope you guys are at least having a good day.

-Brittany"

"There was no XO at the end" Brittany always puts XO no matter what mood "and she called me Santana not San or S"

"IS THAT REALLY ALL YOU NOTICED?!" I flinch back "You threw a alcohol filled slushy or worse at Rachel and you notice what Brittany put over that?! Maybe you really don't deserve her forgiveness or anybody else's you worthless bitch"

I don't move just stand there. I have nothing to say she's right. I don't deserve forgiveness and I'm a worthless bitch. Just like papi always says with mami agreeing. I just walk numbly past Quinn. Maybe those three could be happy.

"Santana wait" I feel her hand on my arm and jump "I'm sorry I was mad and shouldn't have said all of that...you matter so much to Brittany and me soon enough Rachel too!"

I want to smile and agree but I can't "No I've lost my chance you two still have yours" I back away from her touch "I have to go Q-bear love you"

With that I'm walking away and toward my car. I was late to my last class so they already know. I had my last warning a few day's ago. I know what's coming at home but I doesn't make it any better. Nothing ever does or can.

-Home-

I pull into the drive and sit for a minute. This is gonna be worse cause I'm missing school more. But I couldn't take school right now. Every slushy I hear makes me think about Rachel and me possibly ruining her life. I finally turn my car off and I walk in.

"You're in for it" the door gets closed and my dad pushes me down "You got warned if you missed anymore school what would happen! And what ugly shit see you wearing you look like a Amish whore!"

"I look fine!" I stand up in his face "I'm not scared of you Papi I can make it without you and mami hitting me everyday!"

He laughs "You think you can make it without us?" He steps away "Then pack up cause you're gone!"

He walks out the door and I just stare at it. I fall to the floor in tears. I just got kicked out because of my mouth and I have nowhere to go. I'm homeless.

I go to my room and pack my stuff. I walk out the door and load it into my car. I pull away from the house and drive to the park we go to for escape and stop. I look at my steering wheel with only one question on my mind.

Where am I going?


	4. Chapter4

-Chapter 4-

-Quinn pov-

I pull into Santana's drive and see her dads car. I run up and knock on the door. I need to apologize and get her so we can see Rachel. This is all going so wrong! But Brittany thinks we can still fix it.

"Hang on!" I stop knocking hearing her dad who soon opens the door "What do you want Quinn?"

I look around him "Where's Santana?" I look at him when he smirks "What's funny?"

"That useless bitch is gone" I feel my heart clench when he speaks "Dumbass is gonna get expelled and I ain't gonna have a whore in my house so she's gone!"

"Thanks" I slap him as hard as I can "Don't fuck with my girls"

I run down to my car and peel away. I have to find Santana. I drive around and try to find her. Where would she go?!...the park.

-Brittany pov-

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IM BLIND?!" Rachel is up and pointing her finger...but at a wall "I CANT BE BLIND I HAVE A DREAM!"

The doctor looks at me then moves in front of her "You can still follow your dream I'm sure just" he sighs "I'm sorry Miss Berry but there was too much damaged that was caused between the dye and the alcohol"

I slowly wrap my arms around her as she starts to sob. This wasn't supposed to happen to her. We were all supposed to be together. The four of us. The unholy trinity and their star. I don't want our star to fizzle out.

"Thank you Doctor Jones" he nods with a small sad smile "How much will this be?"

"Nothing at all your nurse paid when she left" that's at least some good news today "Will you be able to get a ride?"

"Yeah" we walk back out to the main waiting area "Rachel stay right here please I'm calling for a ride"

-A little bit ago- Santana pov-

I'm sitting on a swing when I feel the set move "So...you came to find the useless huh?" I turn and look at Quinn who's looking at the ground "You went to the house didn't you?"

"Yeah" she chuckles "Slapped the man too"

A small smile forms on my face "Glad to hear" she reaches out and grabs my hand "What are we doing? We want the girl we've called ugly to believe she's beautiful, we want the girl we've bullied to be our girlfriend, we want the girl who goes pale looking at us with fear to love and care about us...what are we doing?"

"We are going for what we want" Quinn finally looks at me "We are going to give Rachel the life of luxury she has always deserved and we will make her better and she'll make us better"

I lean over and give her a quick kiss "I love you Q-bear" she smiles as we get up "So have you he~"

"Hang on" Quinn pulls out her phone and answers "Hey Brittany...You need a ride from the hospital? Aren't you close to your house?...oh...yeah ok..she's right here..she'll be with me for sure see you soon"

When Quinn hangs up I look at her confused "What was that about?" I see tears start to form and I pull her into me "What's going on Q?"

"We have to pick them up" Quinn let's out a strangled sob "She's blind...our star is blind!"

I feel my body go rigged. I blinded Rachel. Not accidentally for a short time with slushy but permanent with alcohol or something. I just broke our star before she could shine her brightest.

"Should I go?" Quinn pulls away and looks at me confused "Should I go see her?"

She smiles "She wants to see you" Quinn actually laughs a little "maybe it's to go eye for an eye"

I roll my eyes and we head to our cars. We get in and drive away. I gotta see Rachel. I'll take any punishment or hate she gives. I just have to see her.

-Rachel pov-

I'm sitting on Brittanys lap. It's actually quite comfortable. I just keep moving my head around letting the light in. I'm just hoping I see something...anything. It still isn't changing.

"Brittany!" I hear footsteps running toward us and get picked up and spun around before hugged "I'm so sorry Rachel I deserve everything you say, do to hurt me, and/or all the hate you throw my way! I didn't mean to do this princess I was just scared and resorted to our old ways of hiding I didn't know it was tampered I never would have hurt our star!"

"San?" I don't wanna make her feel even worse but I have no clue where I'm supposed to be looking "Am I looking at you?"

"Let me help" I feel a hand softly move my head right some "There now you're looking at me"

"I forgive you as much as I shouldn't I do" I feel her body relax "Brittany has explained everything about what you guys have been up to and wanted to say and do...I'm not saying yes but!...I'm not opposed to being wooed by you three into a relationship possibly"

"Do you mean it?" I look around and get stopped and turned to me left "I'm here Rachel"

"Thanks Quinn and yes" I smile "I do mean I'll give you three a chance each to prove you all want this to work ok?"

I feel Brittany pick me up "Ok I get first date!" I hear a scoff and a grunt so I laugh "Hey I've been here the longest and been the nicest I get dibs!"

"Brittany gets first, Quinn second, and Santana last" I move my head right like I did last time "It's not cause of what happened it's cause you need the most time as I feel you are gonna wanna make this up the most"

"You already know me well small fry" I smile and Brittany puts me down "Have your dads been told yet?"

I look down "Well...no but they also aren't home so" I feel a hand wrap around mine "San is moving in with me so you can too"

I nod my head to Quinn's offer. I don't wanna burden her and Judy now just making up. But I also can't live alone now. I've been alone since last year now I have a chance to have people. Partly cause I'm blind but partly because they want to be here.

I think things may be looking up!


	5. Chapter5

-chapter-5-

-Judy pov-

"Two pillows, two blanket and sheet sets, extra pillows, a stuffed bear, and finally a stuffed beaver?" I shake my head a mark off everything in my list Quinn sent for some reason "This girl is up to something and I bet it's one of her girlfriends needing help"

I love the girls I really do. I've changed since Russel left and I asked Quinn to move back. I still go to church every Sunday but I've stopped drinking and I've gotten close to my daughter! I've also gotten use to the girls relationship. It was weird at first but I've seen how they operate and look at each other and it just makes me so happy!

I hear the front door open slowly "Mom?" I hear Quinn and Santana's footsteps along with a new pair and a stick hitting the ground "Where are you?"

"In the office!" I finish separating what I think is Santana and Brittanys stuff into piles "Just separa-uh hi-hello you're um the...am I missing something?"

I turned to see my girls and I see two not expecting to see Rachel Berry with a white cane. This girl has been all the others talk about here on most days. I've seen her performances at competitions and she is just fantastic! They say she wants to be on broadway and I can see it happening.

"Is she staring? I can feel someone staring" Rachel moves her head around and doesn't look at me "Can I get help?"

I see Santana quickly move her head to face me "oh sorry Rachel" she moves her hands and looks at the ground "She's in line of sig...view now"

"Thank you" she smiles but doesn't move her head...has she always done this? Maybe it's acting "Thank you for letting me stay over for the time being Ms Fabray! I must say the wood flooring seems wonderful!"

I look at Quinn confused "Thank you Rachel coming from you that means a lot" I point to the items and look at Rachel again with a smile "Your items are over here Quinn can show you to your room or hers"

"Oh uh..thank you" Rachel moves the cane and it finally clicks she's not acting for a part "Where is here exactly?"

"Are you blind?" I see Quinn's eyes go wide and her mouth open "Nothing from you missy and Santana keep your mouth shut! Now I know she wasn't before today cause yesterday you were talking about how she passed a eye exam easily in glee! So what happened?"

I see Santana squirm "I threw a slushy at her and it had alcohol in it" a tear falls down to the floor "I didn't know and now she's blind and technically homeless and I'm full on homeless"

"You both aren't homeless you're staying here" I walk up to Santana with the best 'your in trouble later' mom face I can "But conversations will be had...now take her stuff up and Quinn will help you while I chat with Rachel"

They both look at me and I just point. They quickly grab everything and start to leave. I stop Quinn grabbing the beaver and letting them go again. Those girls really messed up this time.

-Rachel pov-

All I hear is Judy breathing and me too. I move my cane and tap it on her feet. I turn to my right and move the cane up. I stop and look up some. I should be looking at her face.

"I've already forgiven all three for everything" I know she's waiting for me to continue "They are all even taking me out on dates!"

I hear a chuckle "You're too good for those two" I feel her move my hand to a stuffed animal "Quinn asked for you to be given this I assume because you don't look like the bear type"

It's my turn to laugh "Yeah I asked for a bunny or beaver" I fully grab at and pet down to the tail smiling "Beaver it is thank you!"

She doesn't say anything just pulls me close and kisses my forehead. She leads me to a new room or into the one we were in more and we sit on a couch. It's very soft almost like fur...oh god is this a animal?!

"It's fake" I move my head to look down "I know you're vegan as well so lucky you the girls have some vegan foods here huh?"

I nod not speaking. When I don't speak she pulls my close to her again. She doesn't say anything just stroke my cheek with one hand and puts her fingers through my hair with another. This feels amazing! This is a mother's touch and I love it! I wish Shelby could've done this with me. If only.

-Quinn pov-

We get everything into my room and ready to decorate. I have a spare bed that got moved in for sleepovers that I figure San will take. I put Rachel's stuff on top of mine and move the pillow next to mine. I start to grab the blanket when I look and see Santana moving it.

"Uh I just sat that there!" She doesn't look at me she just moves it to the other empty bed so I follow her "Hey I'm talking to you!"

"I know you are" she sits the pillow at the top and then goes for Rachel's blanket "And I'm doing what is best for Rachel and you"

I scoff and step in front of her "What's best for me huh?" I poke my finger into her chest "What the hell do you think is best for me white light!"

"Separating you two because while she needs help and we are both here to do that" Santana grabs around me and gets the blanket moving back to the bed "But I know you want to just wrap your arms around her, hold her close to you, or fuck her brains out as much as me and Brittany so she's staying in this bed over here! The room is big enough to fit the other small bed in here and I could stay in here as well making the other room a free room for whatever"

I don't say anything just go over everything she just said. She's completely right about everything. If we are going to get all of this right we need to take everything slow. So tantalizingly slow.

"Alright let's go" San finally looks at me confused "We got a spare bed to move and all of your stuff to get setup with Rachel's"

-Time skip-

I walk downstairs with San to see mom and Rachel asleep on the couch. I smile and go to pull out my phone when someone knocks on the front door. I roll my eyes and walk over with San.

I open it and freeze "Where is she?" I look at the little girl in the older ladies hands "The school nurse called me and Brittany told me she was here now where is she? Please!"

Oh this won't be good.


	6. Chapter6

-Chapter-VI-6-

-Quinn pov-

"Why are you here?" I don't think before I say but I don't really have to...this lady has destroyed Rachel and me "Why would you even bring her here with you?!"

"Quinn I just wanna make sure she's ok and I have a rig~"

"NO YOU DONT!" I jump hearing Santana yell forgetting she was even here "YOU GAVE UP ALL RIGHTS TO HER WHEN YOU LEFT SHELBY! YOU TURNED YOUR BACK ON THAT LOVELY GIRL IN THERE AND WE ARE TRYING TO PICK UP THE BROKEN PIECES WE ALL MADE AND YOU HAVE NO PART TO PLAY IN THAT!"

There's a uncomfortable silence that breaks out. I feel the anger radiating off San, I see the tears forming in Beths eyes, I see the worry and sadness in Shelbys, and for me I can't breath. Oh god I can't breath!!

"Quinn?" I grab my throat and take fast breaths trying to control my breathing again "Hey baby look at me and follow my breaths please!"

"What's going on here?" I look and see my mom standing there angry and worried "Quinn listen to Santana follow her breaths"

I look at Santana and try slowing my breath back down. After a while I'm not completely better but I'm breathing normally. I hear a stick hitting the floor and feel everything coming undone again. I look past my mom and see Rachel standing trying to find where we are.

I get up slowly "Rachel?" She looks around trying to find my voice so I walk to her "I'm in front of you Rachel"

"Ok" I stand still as she walks to me slowly moving the stick around until it taps my leg and she smiles "I like this version of tag"

I laugh at Rachel being Rachel "I think it's more hide and seek then tag huh?" She laughs and I could fall in love with that laugh everyday "There's someone here to see you but I don't know if you wanna see them"

"My mom based on the yelling right?" The only response I give is a sigh "Help me to the door?"

-Shelby pov-

I watch Quinn help my little girl to the doorway. I see the white cane in her left hand and Quinn's hand intertwined with her right. I stare straight at the girl that shares so much of my likeness it's like she's a younger me. Why did I give her away?

"We are here Rachel" she nods to what Quinn says while Quinn glares at me joining the other two "Here is Rachel Shelby"

"Thank you" I reach out my right hand and grab her free one and smile when she doesn't pull away "Can I say everything I want to and if you wanna send me away ok? if not I'll let you control our relationship"

I see the gears turn in Rachel's head "Yes but I do have some terms if we continue a relationship" I smile and wait for her to be ready to continue "If we continue ours you allow Quinn and Beth to have one too please Quinn may not say it to anyone but she wants a relationship with her daughter...I could see it in her eyes"

"Deal" I look at Quinn who has tears in her eyes before looking back at Rachel "I'm sorry about leaving you! I'm your mom and I should never have abandoned you but when you said the water thing and the costume your dads made along with talking to Will who made me think I wasn't ready for you and needed to move on...I got scared and I left because I didn't want to be a disappointment of a mom to you! I wanted everything to be perfect! So when I found out about Beth...I saw my chance to possibly show you I could be a mom but instead I pushed you away more and I'm so sorry!"

Silence once again fills the house. I hear a sniffle and look over to see Santana crying. I feel arms wrap around me and smile. I wrap my arms around Rachel while making sure Beth doesn't get squished. The silence lasts until Beth starts to cry.

"Come in that baby has been outside in the cold for too long" I smile at Judy and walk inside "Formula or natural?"

"Formula" I open the diaper bag but stop and look at Quinn "Would you like to do this?"

"Uhh" She looks at her mom then Santana before me as a smile breaks out on her face "If you don't mind"

"Not at all"

-Santana pov-

Judy and Quinn walk with Shelby to the kitchen leaving Rachel alone with me. I look over at her and can't help but feel guilt. She finally gets her mom possibly back and I've ruined her seeing her. I'm a damn monster!

"If you don't stop blaming yourself this will never work" I jump as the can whacks my leg "That's for thinking too hard about this!"

I can't help but smile "Are you ready for tomorrow?" I see her face take on a neutral look before she goes on "Yes and no...yes cause I have you all now and Brittany is taking my out tomorrow but no because now this is another thing they can poke fun at and hurt me with...and they can hurt you guys too"

"You're still going to make it Strawberry" a big smile spreads across her face "That's the smile I love to see and I hope it's there in a few weeks on our date"

She nods and holds her arms out "Bring it in Santana!" I around and see Shelby and Judy smiling along with Quinn who's feeding Beth a bottle "Come on don't be shy! We'll be doing this when we're together and I know you're a softy"

I playfully roll my eyes and turn her to me. I wrap my arms around her and pull her as close as I can. I don't ever want to lose this feeling ever. Having her in my arms is amazing! I don't know why I've ever pushed her away now. I was so stupid!!!

-Quinn pov-

I smile watching Santana hugging Rachel. I feel Beth move in my arms and see the bottle gone. I move into the kitchen and put it on the counter and start burping her. This little girl could've been mine but I gave her up. I was so stupid.

"You regret it don't you" I turn and look at Shelby who's beside my mom in the entryway "I know the feeling remember the girl in there hugging the Latin girl still? She's my Beth"

I nod and look at Beth who's fallen asleep "She's so beautiful" I feel the tears form and I look at mom "She doesn't look like me huh?"

"What do you mean?" Mom walks over confused and looks at Beth "She looks exactly like you minus the nose and slight tan"

"That's Lucy mom not Quinn" I look at mom and start breaking down "I don't wanna be this girl anymore I wanna be Lucy again!"

Mom hands Beth slowly to Shelby and pulls me into her. She rocks me slowly against her till I start calming down. I've missed these moments. I've missed having my mom.

"Would you like to watch her this Saturday and Sunday?" I feel like my eyes are gonna explode out "I'm gonna give a hundred percent to Rachel's deal and that includes giving you time with Beth"

"Thank you" I wipe some stray tears away as San and Rach come in "I'll watch her as long as you're ok with it"

"More than" Shelby smiles and turns to Rachel "And I won't pull you out of this home but don't think I'm not filing for guardianship over you mam! I know your dads aren't coming back from Europe cause they called a bit ago so you can stay here with Judy cause I'm in a very small space right now but I~"

"Wait!" We all look at my mom who's smiling "I think I've got the perfect idea for everyone!"

TBC

Everything will start moving to multiple days soon just establishing the beginning of everything!


	7. Chapter7

Chapter———7——-Sev N-

-Judy pov-

"Why doesn't everyone stay here?" I expected everyone to happier at my idea but I'm just met with dumbfounded expressions "What?"

"Judy I cant barge into your home and life's more then I have" Shelby looks at everyone "I know I need to build up trust with the girls especially"

I throw my arms up "THATS WHY ITS PERFECT!!!" Shelby looks at me again confused "If you stay you can build a relationship with everyone and I won't have to raise three kids alone! Please at least think about it?"

"Can you stay?" Shelby and I immediately look at Rachel who's head is toward the ground playing with her fingers "I've lost you twice and I don't wanna risk losing you again...I can't lose you again please stay my dads are never coming back and you're all I got anymore beside these girls here"

"Are you sure about this Rachel?" The small girl only nods her head before Shelby looks at my smiling "Well if the other two don't mind I'll be in as soon as possible"

"Tonight is good" I look at Santana who's typing on her phone "Just sent a text to Puckerman to get a truck and trailer along with bringing Sam so we can move you"

I shake my head smiling "I'll never understand how you type so fast" the Latin girl smiles and walks to Rachel whispering something to her before doing the same with Quinn "What's so secretive?"

"We got school tomorrow and since Rachel had a long day Quinn is gonna take her up to bed and make sure she sleeps" Santana leads Rachel to Quinn "Night Estrella"

I watch my daughter carefully lead Rachel upstairs to her room. That girl is the missing piece the three needed. They all just needed the push to get her. Sad though that the push came via blinding Rachel. Santana has a lot of work to do on her date.

"Am I missing something?" Shelby moves Beth who is wide awake looking around "What are you two to my dau~to Rachel?"

"Hopefully girlfriends but we have to all go on dates and prove ourselves worthy" Santana smiles widely "I already have the perfect plan"

"A private funny girl showing, vegan park picnic, and finally watching the sunset and stars?" Santana's eyes go wide open as Shelby apparently hits her plans spot on "It sounds wonderful Santana and I'm sure she'll love it"

"How did you...it was supposed to be a surprise to everyone!" Shelby and I both laugh as the doorbell rings and she walks to answer "I'm coming!"

-Time skip- Santana pov-

It's late when we finish moving Beth and Shelby in. Beth is asleep and so is Rachel. We got both up to eat before letting them fall asleep again. Now we are just in the living room talking. I think Judy maybe falling for Shelby.

"So you are a daycare owner in Lima?" Shelby nods and Judy smiles..yep falling "Sounds interesting"

"Hey Shelby I think I heard Beth" Shelby shoots up and runs as I look at Judy who tries to discreetly watch "So watching a bunch of snot crawlers is interesting huh?"

Judy shoots a glare at me "What are you insinuating?" I smirk as Quinn is just raising her eyebrow at her mom "What?"

"You're infatuated" Judys eyes go wide "Oh yeah"

"No I'm not" she dies off as Shelby comes back down and sways into her seat...Mama C has some shape to her and Judy loves watching "So Beth alright?"

"Yeah don't know what Santana heard" Shelby looks at me confused "You sure it was Beth?"

"Maybe it was my imagination" I stand up and grab Quinn's hand "Welp it's time for bed goodnight"

I drag Quinn upstairs and see Judy wide eye watch us. Shouldn't have revealed yourself Judes. Payback for the coffee incident. Shouldn't have drunk my perfect creation last month.

"You think she's asleep?" I shrug and open the door to show Rachel awake on her bed sitting "Whats up?"

"How can I read?" I feel my heart shatter at how small she sounds and how broken her voice comes across "I won't be able to see the screen or sheet music anymore"

"We have all the same classes" I walk over and take one side of Rach as Quinn takes the other "We will explain everything to the teacher then when you can finally do it alone you can and we'll be there to help!"

"Thank you San" I pull her into a hug which Quinn joins "Can...I don't wanna...would you two join me?"

"Of course"

-Brittany pov-

I get a date with Rachel today!! I got our table reserved and a stuffed bunny! I also need to remember to talk to Q and S about the...the..THE DOG! If Rachel got a seeing eye dog she wouldn't need the old person cane! Plus she'd look so much cuter with a dog!

"Brittany?" I look to my side and see Finn "I asked if you saw Rachel I wanted to apologize and ask her on a date"

"No"

"Oh ok that fi~"

"I mean no you aren't asking her on a date" I look at his face scrunch up "She's ours now and you won't hurt her ever again!"

"Don't be stupid Brittany!" The hallway goes quiet as his eyes go wide "Brittany I don't mean that I just..Rachel isn't gay and she's still mine"

"Did you call Brittany dumb?!" I look behind Finn and see Santana next to Rachel Quinn following behind with Glasses? Fixing her books "You better watch out jolly giant cause I'm gonna beat your white ass!"

"She said that Rachel was yours now but Rachel isn't gay!" I see Rachel tense and start to walk toward her but Finn moves in front of me "No you stay away from her! You won't turn my girlfriend!"

"Hey Finn" Finn turns and Rachel moves her cane up his leg "Hows this for a breakup?"

Rachel's cane goes up and bags Finn. He falls down some and S pushes him to the ground. She grabs my hand and pulls me to them. I look at Quinn who's trying to get her folder in order. Oh hey she has a tag! Did she forget her name?

"Hey Quinn did you forget your name?" She looks at me confused so I point to the name tag "I had that last year when I couldn't remember my name!"

"No it's to show I go by Lucy now" Ohhhhh "You ready for your spectacular date with Rachel tonight?"

"WHAAAATTT?!"

Tbc


	8. Chapter8

-Chapter 8- chapter 8- Chapter 8-

-Rachel pov-

Everyone is now silent and it's kinda scary. I can't see anyone's expressions to what Lucy said. I'm happy she's back to how she wants to be though. I think Lucy has been amazing so far! It's only been today but oh well.

"Can someone please speak so I know I'm not alone with Santana holding my hand?" I give it a minute but no one goes "Ok so if I say I'm gay will I get a response?"

"You can't be gay Rachel you love me!" Great first response is Finn "They turned you blind and now you can't see your love for me!!"

I laugh "While yes San did accidentally blind me I am still Gay on my own not because of them but I am gay for them" I smile and put my head to the side luckily on San "I have a date with Britt later after school, Qu-Lucy sorry tomorrow, and Santana Thursday!"

"And if I hear anyone call Lucy, Quinn or hurt Rachel I will personally make your life hell!!" Santana squeezes my hand lightly "Now we have a class to go to so move!"

I hear feet shuffle and we start moving again. I hear papers ruffle and know it's Lucy. She's been trying to get all of her stuff together this morning. She wants to fully get her grades up and be Lucy again. Lucy is great. Ohhhhh I can make I love Lucy jokes now!!!!

"You're too happy midge" I chuckle at Santana's words "It's cause of Lucy isn't it?"

"Not everything that is faced can be changed, but nothing can be changed until it is faced" I feel us stop and smile wide "What?"

"Did you just poke fun...at Lucy?" I hear silence then Santana laugh as Lucy sighs "Oh this is gonna be fun"

"Yeah so great" I hear Lucy walk up to me and get by my ear "I'll remember that tomorrow"

I feel a shiver go through my spine. I wasn't expecting that at all. We continue onto class making jokes at Lucy's expense. Today's gonna be a good day.

-Time skip- Santana pov-

"HOW DID WE LOSE A BLIND GIRL?!?!" The glee club is running around the halls trying to find Rachel who left me randomly and I didn't notice "She's blind she couldn't have gotten far!"

"Uh guys" we all see Kurt pointing at something and run to him "Up there"

We look up and eyes go wide. Rachel is sitting on the upper part of the auditorium eating. She's just swinging her legs like nothings wrong. What am I getting myself into?

"Rachel baby what are you doing?" A banana peel falls down and hits Puck "Rachel!"

"Yes San?" Rachel just moves her head down hoping she's looking at us...she got close "What is it?"

"WHAT IS IT?!" Heh Lucy is mad "You left us and are on top of the damn auditorium that's what!!!"

Rachel just laughs "I'm always up here or on the piano for lunch! It doesn't take sight to climb a ladder!" She gets up but doesn't move "Uh my cane isn't up here anymore"

I look around and see it broken on the ground "Uh oh" I run to the ladder "Don't move Rachel whatever you do please don't move!"

I slowly make my way to her and pull her close. Oh man that could've been a close one. I pull away and look down at everyone...oh god.

"HELP!!!" I wrap my arms around Rachel "I don't know how to get down please help! Lucy I'm gonna kick your ass for letting me come up here!!"

"You're the idiot that did it!" I roll my eyes "Pucks coming up!"

After a few minutes of hitting Puck we finally are down. I slap Lucy on the arm and huff as I sit down. Damn heights.

"So by loving her you guys let her get away and climb dangerous things" I growl at Finn who's smirking "Sounds so much like love"

"Finn just shut the fuck up!" Whoa Tinas got claws "None of them love you oh well!!"

The bell rings and Rachel starts moving "Gotta get to class!" I grab her wrist and she turns "What?"

"Don't you ever do that again ok?" I feel tears start to form and pull her close not caring if the club sees "I can't lose you shortstack...please just never do that again!"

"Ok San" Rachel kisses my cheek and grabs my hand "Let's head to class"

-The house-Rachel pov-

My day after the lunch incident has been really well. My cane broke so I've had to be lead everywhere though. I don't mind the girls helping but I don't want them to have to always help me. All the teachers were understanding though and Santana helped me all day like she said she would.

"Rachel your date is here!" I jump off the bed and feel my way to the stairs "Left off bed, left after five steps, once out the door take a left again, and then count ten"

I follow Lucy's instructions and make it to the stairs. I feel around for the railing and after a minute I find it. According to Lucy I'm wearing a beautiful burgundy shirt, a black skirt, and a fake leather jacket. I really hope Brittany likes it!

"Oh wow Rachel you look...wow" I smile and feel myself blush at Brittanys compliments "Oh I have a surprise for you to help with the date and walking around!"

I hear running then silence. I move my head around the room trying to hear something. I really don't like being alone. It worries me a lot especially not being able to see. That's when I hear 3 sets of footsteps. 4 feet are more in sync then the other 2.

"Britt?" I hear her giggle and when I reach out I feel fur then a vest "Is this a dog?"

"Her name is Babs" I squat down and pet babs "She's your seeing eye dog! I figured she'd be more adorable then the old lady cane and more useful!...do you like her?"

"I love her" I grab the leash and follow my hand up until I reach Brittanys and look up "I think you've already won me over before the date!"

-??? Pov-

Brittany and Rachel walk out with the dog and I sigh. Of course she wasn't joking and we had to agree. I think plans need to be redone...I'm so fucked.


	9. Chapter9

-Chapter 9- 9 is the chapter you're on-

-Rachel pov-

I feel the car stop and hear Brittanys door open then close. I just hold onto Babs and wait for the door to be opened. It's a date after all and I believe chivalry is still a thing. A few seconds pass by before my door opens.

"Alright I will admit I don't know for sure what you like but" Brittany helps me out of the car "I still think this date will be fun!"

I smile and hold out the leash "Help me walk and lead the way?" She takes my hand and we start walking "So is this gonna be a Brittany style date or normal style date?"

"Brittany style?" She takes a few minutes then laughs "Oh! I think I get it!!"

I laugh to and let her lead me. We stop and I let my senses take over. I smell wet mulch, I hear chains creaking, kids are laughing, and the wind is blowing through my hair.

"I like Brittany style especially if this is a park like I think it is" Brittany giggles and I'm lead again toward the creaking chains "Are we going to swings?"

"Yes we are!" We stop and Brittany helps me get onto a swing "Babs will stay put while we swing and talk...she's a really smart dog!"

"And a really smart person picked her out" I don't have to see Brittany to know she's smiling "You really are smarter then people say and I'm already enjoying this date! Now let's swing!!"

We swing, talk, and laugh for a few minutes. After that we walk around and play on some of the other equipment. We both go down the slide and laugh the whole time. This has been the best date I've ever been on so far. Brittany has definitely passed.

"Now let's go to dinner" I reach out for Brittany and Babs and we walk back to the car "Are you enjoying it?"

"Absolutely Britt" I squeeze her hand and put my head on her shoulder "Absolutely"

-Lucy pov-

I sigh as I watch Brittany and Rachel walk to the car hand in hand. I had a similar plan to this for my date. So did S...although she remembered Rachel can't see and has to replace the movie. Other then that she's got the best date planned out. I'm screwed!

"You know watching won't help" I jump and turn seeing Puck smiling "Sorry had to"

"I'm gonna beat your ass!" He laughs and I just roll my eyes "So scoping out the date to make yours?"

I sigh "This was my date plan" He gives a sympathy smile "I just don't know what to do now"

"She can't see but she can still use other senses right? Like daredevil" I look at him confused but nod "Well dinner can be easily done...and I have it on good word she's never been to a petting zoo"

"Oh my gosh that's a genius idea!" Puck laughs "Yeah I know surprising to me too"

"Hey I just helped you baby mama" I roll my eyes playfully and he pushes my shoulder "Go get your date setup and stop worrying you'll be fine...San is the one who has work to do"

"Thanks Puck and~" I start to say Beth is at my house but...not yet "Just thank you"

"No problem baby mama"

He walks away and I put my car in drive. I've got a star to plan.

-Rachel pov-time Skip-

Brittany parks and turns off the car. I think we are home but I don't know. I'm totally ok if that was everything cause that was amazing!

"You think to loud" I smile and look down..still just a dumb white light "Hey where did that smile go?"

"I can't see any of you" I sigh and pet Babs "I can't see any of your beauty anymore"

I she grab my left hand away from Babs "That could be a good thing" I look to my left cause right would be my door "It means you're looking at our personalities and everything else more then our looks...it means you'll love us for us..right?"

"Like I said" I pull her hand up and kiss it "Like I said smarter then anyone gives you credit..walk me to the door?"

We walk to get out and she walks me to the door. We stop and I go to reach for the door but my hand gets grabbed. I'm turned and then immediately kissed. It's soft, sweet, and totally Brittany. It's absolutely perfect.

"That's just a taste of what's to come!" I smile and we hug "Bye Rachie!"

I open the door "So kiss after date huh?" I jump at Judys voice and hear Shelbys laughter near "I take it she's got a check?"

"Oh yeah" I feel Babs move and remember "Oh yeah this is Babs!"

"I know we went with Brittany to get her" Shelby sounds closer now "I'm glad you had fun honey"

"Thanks mom" I hear footsteps..they aren't super loud... "Lucy?"

"Uh hey Rach!" The footsteps come closer "How was the swings at the park date?"

"How did you know it was at the swings in the park?" I quirk up an eyebrow and hear the moms chuckling "Lucy Quinn Fabray were you spying?!"

I hear a sigh "Yes" I frown and put a hand on my hip "I just saw her being in the dog and wanted to know what I was up against!"

"You're up against some negative points right now" I hear her groan and smile "Good feel bad cause now you have to make up points!"

-Quinn pov-

I watch Babs help Rachel up the stairs and sigh. I walk back to the office and turn on the computer. When I log in I see Santana didn't close all tabs...wait Santana doesn't watch...oh my god..oh my god...OH MY GOD!!!

"MOM!!!!!!" I jump out of the room and almost run into my mom and Shelby "You watch porn?!"

A blush covers her face "No...no..well" i feel like I'm gonna be sick "Look sweetie it's a normal thing plenty of people do it!"

"No one looks at breastfeeding lesbians!" My mom looks confused "You weren't that one? How about The Milfman?"

"Ok Milfman was mine" She looks at Shelby "Were you the other one?"

"I didn't even know you had a computer down here" she points up stairs "I've been using my laptop"

"Well Rachel can't see it so..." we all look up at the Latin girl that walks in bobbing her head to a imaginary song "Santana..we don't keep secrets right?"

"Nope?" She looks at all of us as we swarm her "What's happening?"

"So if I asked I don't know" I put my hand to my chin like I'm thinking "If you watched breastfeeding lesbians it wouldn't be you would it?"

"I-I uh" she goes to sprint but Shelby stops her "Damn you're stronger then I thought!"

"Babe why is that what you search?" She looks around the room avoiding me then it clicks "Is that what you're into?"

"Maybe" she looks at the ground "A little...but you can't do it anymore and I'm not asking Shelby or your mom if they do"

"Can I talk to Santana alone?" I look at Shelby confused "Just a minute"

We nod and walk out. I've got a lot to think about...even more to erase! My mom and the Milfman!! GROSS!!!

-Santana pov-

Shelby let's me go "So" I turn and look at her scared "You're into breastfeeding?"

TBC

-Authors note-

No this isn't going to go possibly the way you think...maybe...you'll have to read to find out. This whole story was supposed to be different already from what it is. Let me know if you are still liking it!


	10. Explaining’stuff

There's always at least one of these in one of my stories so it shouldn't surprise anyone. I've been here for 4 years now. I feel like you've all gotten to know my writing style. So onto the list of stuff I'm explaining:

-Blindness: I explained in the beginning she was hot with a alcohol mixed slushy. With the research I did the amount in the cups they usually had on the show mixed with the dye and alcohol would more then likely permanently damage Rachel's eyes. There would probably be no hope for her ever seeing again. It's just how that would play out for her sadly.

-The paths:This story was meant for two different ways, 4 way love story or 4 way love story with some more adult things in it. Now taking into account the ages the girls would be...about 16-17 when this is taking place. It's obviously their junior year because Quinn has the baby sophomore year. So right now they are juniors. They got one more year left so a lot of space for story development and possible changes. I've decided there is gonna be a split. The more adultish version will continue over on and this version will continue with the more original way. Unless you all want to see the adultish version (let me know!).

-Relationships:The unholy trinity were already dating now Rachel is joining in. Judy and Shelby will end up together and end up parenting them. I don't know if I'm gonna have Brittany end up in the house in the more everyone friendly one or not. She may end up in there but that's still up in the idea cloud.

-Questions: going back to the style this one applies more to the readers. Everyone here on Wattpad kinda knows I continue off stories pretty much where they left off. I'll do cliffhangers or pop up with a few minute to next day cut. It just moves the story along without adding small boring details like someone driving a car for an hour. They stop at sign and laugh at passing cars. I don't like writing that stuff. I like plot and that's what I'm gonna write. To those who get confused by it on either site or app message me and I'll try to clear up any questions you have!

That's all for now! Thank you for reading and I'll see you all in the next chapter!!


	11. Chapter10

-Chapter DOUBLE DIGITS!!-

Shelby let's me go "So" I turn and look at her scared "You're into breastfeeding?"

-Santana pov-

"I-I well I Uh" what do you say to your hopefully-soon to be-girlfriends mom when asked that..I guess the truth "I've never had a mom...she left and my dad took care of me so when I met Judy I felt loved...I felt like I had a mom! But I felt like I was missing out on something...when I got older and learned more I started looking up what mom do with babies and found breastfeeding...I just always wanted to have a small experience of what I've missed you know?"

"I know" Shelby looks me in the eyes "So you want to have the experience of what a baby girl would?"

"I want to know yes but no that times long passed" Shelby nods her head and smiles at me "What?"

"You are a softie" I start to open my mouth and argue but she speaks "You don't wanna come off as that because you have the girls to protect but when it's just your loved ones around...well you just glow and turn into a big ol teddy bear! and that I think is why the girls like you"

I roll my eyes smiling "Yeah yeah you figured me out" I hold my hand out "Secret safe with you?"

"Secrets safe with me" Shelby shakes my hand and we get the moment interrupted by Beth crying "So tired she's been a cranky mess all day!"

"Let me!" Shelby looks at me confused "Let me put her to sleep! I wanna do it...please?"

"Alright" Shelby gets me one of Beths bottles "Go ahead and put her to bed"

I smile and walk up to the nursery. I see Beth sitting up and crying. I walk over and pick her up then walk to the chair. I slowly rock us in it while she takes her bottle. She seems so innocent...so pure! I never really wanted kids before because I didn't wanna be like my mom or my dad but...but feeding Beth right now...I'm starting to think this may be ok.

When I see she's asleep I keep rocking us. I hum a nursery rhyme and...slowly...fall..sleep.

-Shelby pov-

I watch Santana fall asleep with Beth and smile. I walk in and quietly move Beth back to her crib. I look back at Santana and see that's a different story. I try and figure it out when a voice spoils me.

"Need help?" I jump turning to see Judy in the doorway "Get her arms I'll get her legs?"

"If we can get her up I can carry her" Judy nods and we get Santana up slowly carrying her to the bedroom "What bed is hers?"

"The one closest to the window" I look at Lucy who's working on homework "You may wanna lay her down soon she will wake up after a while...it takes her three times to finally sleep"

I nod and lay her down in her bed. I pull the blanket up and cover her then give her a forehead kiss. She smiles and turns to her other side. I smile and walk over to Rachel who's asleep already doing the same.

"How did the talk go?" I look at Lucy confused "The video conversation"

I sit next to her and see Judy at the door "It did great but uh...it's getting late and don't you have school and a date tomorrow?" I see Lucy's eyes bug out as she looks at Judy and me "Yeah so why don't we finish the problems and go to bed"

"I'm done I was just double checking!" Lucy quickly moves everything off the bed and lays down "Night love you mom!"

"Love you Sweetie" Judy walks over and kisses Quinn's forehead before covering her up "So much"

I get up and look at all the girls. They seem so small. Stuffed animals, messed up childhoods, and just so many broken parts. If only we could give them what they've missed out on. But that's look down on. They don't think it's right and I'm just getting Rachel back I can't risk anything. I won't lose her ever again!

"What you thinking about?" I look at Judy who sighs "I think I know and your facial expression gives it away...trust me I thought about it but while that is used not many people like it...we wouldn't wanna ruin what they have or ruin anything else"

"I know but" I start to tear up "They just seem so small and they had to grow up so fast...they didn't deserve that! If they could just be kids again I know it would fix them..when everything went wrong at least"

"I appreciate the care Judy I really do but unless everyone agreed it wouldn't happen" I nod and wipe my tears away "You're so sweet Shelby and I do appreciate the help with Santana I really don't know what I was gonna say"

I laugh "I didn't either" Judy smiles and we take seats on the couch downstairs "I just went with what came to mind and it seemed to help"

"They need it" I nod and Judy continues "They need us and as bad as it may sound we need them"

"What do you mean?" Judy looks at me confused "I just want to know why you think it sounds bad?"

"We are parents we shouldn't depend on our children but" Judy looks around and sighs "When I finally left Russell and got Quinn back...I realized when she's gone I have a small hole in my heart...I don't want a small Quinn sized hole anymore but she's almost an adult and she'll graduate and what will I do?"

"Have me" Judy shakes her head but I grab her closest hand "I mean it! We can have each other! I mean yes the girls are our main priority on keep happy but we need to be happy too! When they leave for New York and all the other places...maybe we can go too but if not you'll at least have me by your side"

"Promise?"

"Promise"

We smile at each other and turn on the tv. I don't know how long we sat there before I finally felt Judy asleep on my shoulder. I grab the throw blanket for on behind us and put it around us. I turn down the volume and fall asleep soon after watching the TV.

This seems perfect to me.

Alright so I left some hints in the story about a way the story could go. If you wanna see it go that way let me know! If I see nothing it'll stay this way. It's important you let me know!!

Thanks for reading!


	12. My‘executive’decision!

so I've decided as the writer to all the people who've commented thank you for the support I wasn't sure what would come of me putting this on here. I can't see how many readers I have so that's a nice change of pace cause now I'm not nervous to how many people actually are waiting for updates. If there is a way to see view counts please tell me!

My decision I've made is this story will go Shelby and Judy parenting the group. It will also go as how you think that may sound. I'm putting this as your last chance to tell me no. If you don't want adult babying the couple (and they will stay as that) then let me know!

I honestly take your opinions into consideration before I write. Depending on responses and usually reads I know there is something either going right or wrong. So please! If ANY of YOU or ALL of YOU don't want this story to go that way let me know! If I get a overwhelming or enough people saying no I won't go that way and it'll be just fine! The story should still be good! Just please let me know!

I let you have this power and interaction cause a lot of writers don't and I want you to know YOU can decide things about what you're reading! So please comment/review and let me know!

There will be continuation tomorrow and it will continue as Adults taking care of teens as babies but teens as well. Please let me know what you want.

I'll see you all in the next chapter!

-626edge


	13. Chapter11

-Chapter 11-Lucy's date-also my 2nd favorite pairing!-

-Rachel pov-

Today is already a bad day. First I woke up super early to Santana crying, then when I asked why she didn't explain just moved her sheets around, and when I said she could sleep on my bed she got angry! I'm not sure what's going on with her but it's not good or ok with me

I also have been followed by Finn all day! He thinks I still like him and keeps trying to ask me on a date. He just won't take no for a answer! I heard he even asked Lucy next to Santana and got punched...man I wish I could've seen that.

"Oh cute dog!" I feel the leash in my hand get pulled back some and fall "Klutzy midget"

"It's a service dog you're not supposed to pet them it says on the vest!" I hear silence before feeling the leash get taken away "Hey where's my dog?!"

I get up and feel around but can't find her. Why did the girl take him? I hear barking but can't tell where besides that it's behind me. I can't do anything but fall to my knees and cry. I thought this could all change!

Why bully a blind person? How much lower can my life even go?

-Lucy pov-

I'm walking out of the office when I hear someone crying. I look around but don't see anyone. I walk closer to the sound but still no one. When I get super close it stops. I look all around and find a sight that breaks my heart.

"Rachel what happened?" I bend done to my visibly shaken loves height "Where's Babs?"

"Some girl took her" I growl and help Rachel up "I can't get anywhere now"

I grab her hand "Let's go to the office" I start to walk but get resistance "What Rachel?"

"Why is this happening to me?" I look at her confused and see the tears start spilling again "I'm blind and yet I'm getting bullied still? Why people hate me?!"

"We don't hate you" I pull her close and rub her back "We love you...Santana, Shelby, Brittany, My mom, and me! We all love you so much! Screw everyone else we are all we need!"

"Rachel!" I feel her tense as Finns voice rings out and he runs up to us "I found this and I think it's yours!"

I smile when I see Babs "Thanks Finn" I go for the leash but he pulls away "Finn?"

"It's your fault that all this happens!" Finn glares at me "how did you get her away from me?"

"Finn please stop and give me Babs" I help Rachel reach toward the leash "Please just let it go we are no more Finn...we can still be friends"

"No" he steps back "Not friends! I love you and I know you love me! We are meant to be!!"

I rip the leash away from him "Go away Finn please" I hand the leash to Rachel "Let's get you to the office so we can report all of this"

-Time skip-Rachel pov-

After the reporting the dog taking the day got better. Lucy got her points back with the Finn situation and I can't wait for our date! She said it's gonna be unforgettable!

"Rachel Quinn..sorry Lucy is ready!" I jump up and call Babs over before heading downstairs "Looking beautiful princess"

I smile at my moms words. She's really making a effort to fix everything. She's been helping with learning braille and helping with other necessities. It's been great having my mom in my life...I just wish it didn't take all of this to bring her back.

"Rach?" I jump at Lucy's voice "Are you ok?"

"Never better!" I smile and reach out my friend hand "Let's go!"

-Country side-

I feel the car finally come to a stop. I hear Lucy get out then hit the car. I start worrying when my door opens. I feel Lucy's hand on my shoulder and release the tension.

"Sorry I scared you" I hear her sigh "Got to excited and hit my taillight with my butt...guess I am gaining some weight back"

"I bet you look absolutely delicious" wow never thought I'd say that "I've been around Santana too much"

"Yes you have" She laughs and I can't stop the smile spreading across my face "So now I'm with my date!"

I laugh and she helps me get out of the car with Babs. We walk for a bit till she stops me. She lets go of my hand and like it was practiced Babs leads me to a blanket. I feel her paw my leg so I step onto it and sit down.

"So I know you can't see but!" I feel the wind brush past us "I found a country hill where we can experience the other sense! So you don't miss out on the other things!"

"Luce that's so...so thoughtful!" I feel my tears start to come and then Lucy pull me into a hug "You've gotten full points! Ten outta ten!"

"Alright no more Santana lessons for you!" I laugh "Now open your mouth!"

I do so and close when told biting into a strawberry! I love strawberries!!! They are the best! She definitely did her homework. Speaking of which I wonder how Santana's doing right now.

-Santana pov-

I'm taking my spoiled bedsheets downstairs finally. Judy and Shelby left to get dinner a few minutes ago so I'm alone. I had a damn nightmare and like the baby I'm watching as well I pissed the bed. I'm fucking 17!

"Aren't those new?" I freeze at Judys voice "Why do they need washed already?"

"Uh I spilt pop on it last night" she looks at me confused "What I did I had a snack before bed!"

"Except she knows you didn't" I jump when Shelby pops up beside me holding Beth "Sorry but she is the one who helped move you to bed...so what's up? We know something has had you upset"

"So you lied about dinner?" My change of subject gets glares and I feel the tears coming "I didn't no mean ta-ta-to!"

"Santana are you ok?" I feel my heart racing as Judy looks at me worried "What happened? And why did you talk like Beth?"

"I no know-I don't know!" Damn it get it together! "I gotta wash these"

"Santana you can tell us anything" I look in Shebys eyes and see worry mixed with concern and honesty "What's going on?"

"I pee bed" No don't lose control "I no mwean ta"

I cry as all control breaks "Oh Santana" I get pulled into a sandwich hug by both moms "Are you ok?"

"I don't know" I take a minute before speaking again "Last nights talk made me think...then I had a nightmare I was a baby, you all laughed at me and threw me out, then no one wanted me!"

"Oh sweetie!" Shelby wipes my tears away "Why don't you go sit down, I put Beth to bed, and then we talk on?"

I nod and go to the living room. What just happened? I mean come on I'm a damn adult almost...but I finally feel safe and with motherly love. Maybe little me is finally breaking free.

Maybe I should let her.

-Date-Lucy pov-

We've gone through all the strawberries, ate the chocolate hearts, told stories back and forth, and had some amazing make outs. I think this date has worked out spectacular! I knew I had it in me!

"So is this everything?" I sigh knowing it was "Because if it was I think I'm gonna have to put this as my favorite date next to Britts!"

I pull her on top of me and we laugh "You really liked it? I mean I know it wasn't as great as Britts" she puts a finger on my cheek "Over more to the left"

She smiles "Quiet then!" I laugh and move it to my lips "It was as great as the movies showed and I loved it!"

"Good" I pick her up and grab all the stuff "Then lets get back home!"

"Let's" Rachel falls Babs over and reaches out for my hand "Lead the way my beautiful girlfriend"

I laugh with her and we walk to the car. This date was a great start to it all. We get into the car and head home. I snuck some pictures of the whole date. Just in case she ever sees again...I want her to be able to see it.

-House time skip-Rachel pov-

"So what do you think they are doing?" I walk into the house with Quinn talking when she stops "What?"

"San?" I move my head around confused to what's going on "What's going on? Was this gonna be a joke?!"

What has Quinn so mad

**TBC**


	14. Chapter12

-Chapter 1 followed by the number 2-

-Living room before being spotted-Santana pov-

"We are back Santana" I jump at Judys voice "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you!"

"It's ok" I watch them sit down before speaking "I really didn't mean to pee the bed...it just happens sometimes and I can't control it"

"Santana you're alright" I look at Shelby who's smiling "You're not in trouble! I do wanna know why you acted the way you did when we saw you though?"

I sigh and play with my fingers "It's what we talked about last night but" you can't trust them! They love you! "I don't wanna be big no more! I wanna be able to cry and be cuddled when I scared! I want my mommy!"

"Oh San" I feel arms get wrapped around me before Shelby goes on "Everything is alright I just have a question for you though ok?"

"Yeah" I meet her eye contact "Yeah I can answer"

"Would you wanna be taken care of like Beth is?" I let the words go through my head before I go to respond back "If not that's ok but if you do that's ok we just need to go over some rules"

"I think" It's safe to come out San...it's finally safe to be a kid "I wan a mommy"

"Alright then" I look at Judy who's smiling "We can be your mommy's ok? But that means you gotta follow some rules"

"That's right and don't think we are gonna take advantage of anything! We are gonna be your mothers and that's that" I nod at Shelbys words and soon my shirt gets lifted off me "Rule number 1. Dress like a baby! That's means only diaper and or clothes that make you look like one! Number 2 is you have to drink from bottles or other means here unless we give food ok? Number 3 is you can continue dating Rachel and be an adult then but once you're back here unless you're being an adult and let us know you're to follow the rules!"

"Number 4 is you must call us mom, mommy, mother, or anything like that nothing else!" I nod at the rules they are giving and Judy smiles before taking my bra off "Now I know you can act like a baby or do your best so that's number 5 and most important! You have to act like a baby! Is all of this ok?"

"Ya" I lean my head into Judys shoulder "It otay!"

I take my pants off for them and stop on my panties. This is the last bit of control I have. This is the last adult thing I have on me now. Do I really want to?

"I'll go get a diaper" I look at Shelby confused "I figured after our talk what would happen soo I already have stuff for you"

I watch her disappear "You know you don't have to do this" I look at Judy who is looking at me with eyes full of love "If you don't want to we can stop now"

"I wanna" I sit back down on Judys lap "I wan e baby"

"Well babies need diapers" I look at Shelby as she comes back in with one and walks over to me "Last step"

I take a deep breath before lying on the couch with my head on Judys lap. I let Shelby take my panties off and put the diaper on. This is it...little San finally gets her happily ever after! It's what she deserves.

"How about I get you a bottle?" I nod a rub my eyes "Someone is sleepy"

Judy picks me up and moves me onto Shelby. I cuddle into her and release a sigh of contentment. This feels so nice. I could get used to this.

"You're so beautiful baby girl" I giggle as Shelby tickles my stomach "and ticklish too huh?"

"Her best spot is her feet" Judy walks back in with a bottle and tickles my feet making me laugh "See"

We all laugh before Shelby starts feeding me the bottle. This really is nice. I wish I could've had this so much sooner. But now that I have it...I'm never letting it go awa-

"What?"

-Lucy pov-

What you expect after a date: mom waiting, friend to call, your girlfriend to ask what happened with getting the other one. NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND CUDDLED UP INTO YOUR OTHER GIRLFRIENDS MOTHERS LAP WITH A DIAPER AND BOTTLE!

"San?" I move my head around confused to what's going on "What's going on? Was this gonna be a joke?!"

"Lucy Quinn Fabray stop your yelling!" I look at my mom wide eyed "San is trying to go to sleep and Beth is asleep upstairs!"

"San is a 17 year old who shouldn't be in a diaper drinking a bottle!" I see San start to cry and look at her confused "What am I missing here?"

"Santana wants what she missed out on" I feel all anger leave and sadness fill me "She finally is letting herself be a kid like she couldn't be growing up"

"Is that an option?" I look at Rachel confused "Cause as uncomfortable as I am with my body over years of torment...I never got to really be a baby or kid..I think I would like to try if that's ok"

"More than" my mom looks at me "They will still be your girlfriends just while here or not during adult times they will be like Beth...I honestly think you'd benefit too"

"Are you both sure about this?" I watch both girls nod and sigh "Alright...I think I could benefit too..so let's do it"

-Time skip-Judy pov-

After explaining the rules, getting Lucy and Rachel into diapers, and bottles made we finally all settled down. Soon Santana was out followed by Rachel and last but not least Lucy. I took the bottles away and looked at the three girls.

"You think we are doing the right thing?" I look at Shelby who's face is full of worry "Cause they deserved to have a childhood and we didn't give them it...so is it ok to do this?"

"I think yes" I look at the girls who look at peace with huge smiles on their faces "I know we are"

Shelby nods and we share smiles. We slowly move away from the girls and move them up to bed. We tuck them in and go downstairs. We take care of Babs and sit down. Silence engulfs us but it's a nice kind. We are mentally preparing for what's to come.

I think life's about to get better and more chaotic at the same time. But we'll be ready. It's what family is for. We are a family!


	15. Chapter13

-chapter 13-Santanas date Part 1-

-Judy pov-

I wake early to the sounds of whimpering. I get up and go to Beths room to see Shelby already up. She shakes her head no and we head to the girls room. The whimpering gets louder and so we open the door and go in.

"San?" I look at the whimpering girl and walk over to her "Princess are you ok?"

"I mess" I look at Shelby then Santana confused "I mess diaper"

Oh yeah I forgot that was happening. I smile, help her out of her sheets, and ask Shelby to get a diaper. I hold Santana close to me as we wait. When I hear Shelby come back in I grab the diaper and change San. Soon she's in a new diaper and falling back asleep.

"Go to sleep beautiful you got a date today" She smiles and cuddles in closer "Do you want a bottle?"

"I'll get it" Shelby walks out and comes back in a minute with a bottle "The meds haven't kicked in yet so these are still only option"

I nod and feed Santana. After some rocking and bottle she's out. I lay her back down and tuck her in. I look over the other girls to make sure they are ok before heading out. I lay down in bed and look up at the ceiling thinking.

"Company?" I look at the doorway and see Shelby "I cant sleep"

I lift up the sheets and she lays down beside me. Slowly we get closer and closer till we cuddle together. This feels wonderful!

-Morning-Rachel pov-

I wake up to someone pushing me "Sweetie it's time to get up baby girl" I groan but then liquid and solids mixing in my diaper remembering last night "Someone needs a change"

"I ne it" I feel Shelby pick me up and then the diaper get taken off "Alright now you got a choice! You can wear a pull up all day or panties...it's your choice ok? I'm working on getting into the school so I'll at least be there today if you need a change just tell me"

"Otay ups peas!" I feel the pull up get put on then a skirt "No!"

"It's fine baby" I try to push the skirt away "Baby it will hide it and I'll put on some spanks so it's hidden even more and not uncomfortable"

I stop and let my mom put my clothes on. It is nice for this to happen. I never got this when I was little and I always wanted to have a mother's love. Now I get it from my mom...it's just so perfect!

"Let's go now" I start to stand up but my mom picks me up "Nope you either get picked up or crawl...since your blind it's more of you being picked up so all you gotta do is say momma or mommy up"

"Otay" I feel us go downstairs "I need e a dult?"

"Yes especially with your date tonight but when you get home you can be my little baby Berry!"

"Oh thank god you're down here!" I hear Judys voice come up to us "I have three baby girls down here by myself! Two of which don't wanna get ready!"

"Take Rach and I'll get the two" I feel myself switch from Shelby to Judy "I'll be back"

"Is adult Rachel ready to come out?" I shake my head no and Judy sighs "I figured which is good cause I want you to feel safe around me but you have to be grown up for school and your date then you're free to be mini the rest of the day ok?"

"Ok" Judy helps me stand on my feet "Where's Babs?"

"She's got a vet appointment today" I take a shuddered breath and Judy puts a hand on my shoulder "It's fine she's just a little under today and I wanna make sure it's just a small sickness or something! But since that's the case I did get you a small cane that was my moms when she broke her hip!"

I get handed a single cane about like the one I had before. It feels nice and works perfectly. I don't see any problem using it.

"Thanks...are you momma or mommy?" I hear a chuckle and tense "What?"

"It's ok don't tense dear just never been asked that before" I relax and she goes on "Aftwr talking I'm momma and Shelby is mommy ok?"

I nod and hear the other three. We get our stuff and head to school. Today seems like it's going good.

How can it go wrong?

-Lucy pov-

Oh it's going so wrong. I was going to use the potty but my teachers keep saying no and I have no time between my classes because if distance. Now I'm in my 5th class and I've got a storm brewing!

"Mrs. Tannebalm?" I put my hand up and wave it all around "Mrs. T!!"

"Fabray stop being a distraction please!" I lower my hand and head "What is it?"

"I have to use the restroom can I please go?" I look up and see her thinking "Please?"

"Sorry but it's test day" She grabs the test and hands it to all of us but stops next to me "I really am sorry Lucy"

I start taking the test but I'm distracted. I've gotta go! This is worse then a fight between Godzilla and a worm! I mean the worm stands no chance it's godzill-zill SCREW IT! I start focusing on the test more so I don't think about what I'm doing in the pull up I let my mom put on this morning.

"Alright 5 minutes left!" I finish the test and my impromptu restroom break "Are you done Lucy?"

I nod and she holds out a pass. I slowly get up making sure nothing bulges. When I know nothing is I get up and hand the test over and grab the pass. Once in the hall I text Shelby. Before heading to the closest bathroom.

"You're in here too?" I jump at Sans voice "Sorry just been hiding for a minute cause Shelby is coming...was now she has to get another one for you"

"Yeah" I walk over to her "So got your date planned out in full?"

"Yep!" I motion for her to go on "Nope"

I look at her confused "No you don't have it all or no you won't tell?" She smiles "Second one"

"Yep" I playfully shove her when the door opens "Shelby?"

"Yes my sweet baby girls!" Shelby walks up to us holding up a bag "lets get you two changed!"

After getting our pants down Shelby quickly gets everything off and then on. She makes this so easy. I guess she does have practice with Beth. How will Beth react to all of this? I guess only time will tell on how long this goes.

"alright classes both of yo~" Shelbys phone starts going off so she answers it "Hey Baby doll how's it going?"

"Rium peas" I look at Santana concerned when Rachel's voice comes through the phone "Cident bad"

We all quickly leave the bathroom and run to the auditorium. When we get there only the stage light is on. It's a heart breaking scene nonetheless. Rachel is visibly shaking and has her knees to her chest.

"Baby girl?" We all walk up and Shelby gets to her "You ok?"

"Fee eriod" Rachel looks up with tears in her eyes "Om pay..ad cident"

"Can you lay down so I can see?" She nods and lays down "Good now I'm gonna change you and make it all better"

Shelby takes less time to change Rachel as it did us but I think Rachel was still scared. I've never really seen her break down that bad. She really did look so small. Did we ever make her break down while bullying her?

"Alright you're good to go little munchkin!" Rachel smiles and they both get up "There's my little stars smile again"

"Thank you" Rachel extends her arms out and Shelby goes in for the hug "Anyone could've found me like that I'm just glad you got here"

"I am too!" We all jump at the feminine voice "Although I do have some questions"

TBC


	16. Chapter14

-Chapter-14-Santana's date-Part2-

-Lucy pov-

I don't know if the others girl turned like their worlds were crumbling but I did. I turned scared to death! I'm meet with shining curiosity on the otherwise darkened features of Brittany who's standing in the dark. I'm frozen to my spot and can't speak. Santana makes some garbled sounds and closes her mouth loud.

"Wh-What's the question sweet girl?" Oh yeah Brittany and Shelby only met once "Is there a way also I can pay you off to forget about this?"

"Forget you look like Rachel? I think that's hard to pay me off for!" We all look at Brittany confused "What? Did lord tubbington teleport on my head again?!"

"No we thought you were asking about the pull ups" By the time I register what I said it's too late "Shit"

"Quinn!" I keep my line of eyesight away from Shelby "Well take care of that little word slip up later! As for you yes I look like Rachel cause I'm her mom"

"Cool!" Brittany runs up and picks up Rachel before asking "So how do they feel?"

"Feel?" Rachel's voice is laced with utter confusion "What feel? Sorry Britt I was spaced after hearing someone talk after the changing"

"Oh that was me!" Rachel visibly tenses "Rachie? Did I hurt you?! Oh know I hurt her! I'm so sorry! I never meant to!!"

"B you didn't hurt her" Brittany just nods unsure as Santana finally talks "We all agreed that we'd be...well we are gonna be like Beth while at home and we thought it'd be good to still wear pull ups outside of the home"

"So you get to be babies?" We all nod and Brittanys face takes on a very sad pout "And you didn't include me? Did I do something? Am I getting kicked out of the relationship? I can make it up I swear please! Rachie don't let this happen! Please!"

Now tears are just spilling out of her eyes "Britts we aren't kicking you out of anything we just decided all of this last night after my date with Rachel!" Britt sniffles which allows Rachel to finally be able to get out of her grasp and comfort her "We didn't mean to hurt you bug"

"Can I join?" Join? "Can I do what you guys are? It seems fun and I'd really like to be apart of my girlfriends life's no matter what!"

"Britt you wouldn't be able to" I see a confused and sad pout spread across her face "It's not we don't want you to it...well it's at the house and you live somewhere else plus your parents would miss you!"

"No they wouldn't" tears start streaks down her face "Dad is busy every number that passes and mom hasn't been home in a while...I'm home alone"

"Why don't you come with us after school ok?" We all turn toward Shelby with the exception of Rachel who almost had it this time "I'll talk with your parents or Judy can and we'll see what can be done? Ok?"

"YAY!" Brittany jumps up and down making Rachel look pale "I get to live with you guys!"

We all smile at Brittanys innocence. Being like Beth should come easy for her. She's always been so sweet already. It's perfect for her.

-Time skip-home-Santana pov-

I watch Rachel come down the stairs with the cane. I grab her hand and take the cane away. When she goes to talk I shh her and set it away. She's going to rely on me all of our date! It's my perfect plan!!

"We're heading for our date momma, mommy bye!" I rush Rachel and myself out the door into the car "You are going to have the best date ever with the best sight cane ever...Santana Diablo Lopez!!"

"I don't know about best" I look at Rachel offenses but smile when I see the shy smile that's on hers "Was that a good one?"

"Perfect" I put the car in drive and grab her hand "You've spent some amazing learning time with me!"

We laugh and go on our way for the date I've planned. I gave Quinn my Country plan and Britt my park plan so I've had to rethink everything! But I think I've hit the nail on the head. Just hope I've learned Braille well enough.

-Lucy pov-

I strip down to a fresh diaper I just put on and sit on the living room floor. It's been easy being small. I don't gotta do nothin! I get to be free!!!

"Oh Lucy!" I freeze when Shelby sings my name "Did you forget your little 'slip'? And is that a diaper? Did me or your momma put it on you?"

"O" I start to stand but get a raised eyerbrow "Ut?"

"Crawling is how you get around remember?" I nod and lower my head "Come here"

I crawl over to Shelby before looking up "Up?" Shelby smiles picking me up "Tanks"

We walk into the kitchen and I see Beth and Brittany having a conversation on the floor. We don't stop though because before I know it I'm heading straight for another set of arms.

"So I heard you swore today" I feel my eyes bug out and reach back out for Shelby "No mam you're coming with my for a time out!"

I start crying as my mom carries me into the office. I get sat down on a stool that's all too familiar. It was the stool I also got sat in when Frannie got me in trouble. I always got left in the dark in here and forgotten for hours. I don't wanna be here!

"Lucy?" I look at my mom through blurry vision "Oh god I didn't even think! I'm so sorry I was just upset and this was the only timeout corner already set up!"

"It Otay" I can do this I...I got in trouble and they won't forget me "Jut o dak Otay?"

"No dark" my mom gives me a kiss before sitting me down "I gotta get back out to Brittany now...we haven't even put a diaper on her or talked with her parents but she's already acting like Beth"

I smile and face the corner. I hear mom leave and take a deep breath. It's just a few minutes right?...rit?

-Santana pov-

I pull into the empty lot finally and take a deep breath. This is it...now or never! I get out of the car and open the trunk. I grab out the boards and hope they are in the right order still. I shake off the negative thoughts and walk to Rachel's door.

"Let's do this" I open the door and grab one of her hands "Alright I got this all set up now let me lead you to your seat"

I help her out of the car and take her to seats I asked Puck to set up. I see him run to the little projection room and smile. He's done good as my spy/helper...he really must wanna see Beth. I'll talk with Shelby and adult Lucy tonight.

"Alright now sit down" she sits and almost misses the chair "Now hold these and don't touch any till I say start"

I hand her the cards and nod to Puck "Start" lights fill the lot and a smile creeps across her face "So you like?"

"Be quiet or you won't hear the movie" I chuckle and sit in my chair pulling out the snacks "Is that snacks?"

"Yep and I'll feed you!" She smiles wider "This is your night and our date! Funny girl is your movie and going to be your future so let's sit and watch!"

-time skip-Lucy pov-

"Times up!" I jump out of my partial sleep "You ok? I didn't meant to scare you"

"I ine!" I turn and crawl to Shelby "Bit say?"

"Brittany is staying" I hear a thud and Shelby picks me up before running out to the living room "What happened?"

"Two girls thought it'd be fun to race" I look and see water spilled on Brittany and Beth who are laughing "Id say everything is fine minus our future sanity"

That's when it happens...

Boom!

"Was that thunder?" My eyes widen in fear and the other two cry "Judy call Santana and get them home!"

Soon the powers out and lightning lights up the house. I squeeze tighter on Shelby while Britts and Beth cry louder. Then the sirens sound..

Oh no...where's Rachel and San?

TBC


	17. Chapter15

-Chapter-15-Santana's date-Part three-

-Rachel pov-

This date has been amazing! Santana has made funny girl available to me now that I'm blind! All of my girlfriends have mad such big strides to help and show they care! Like Brittany with Babs, Lucy with the date using my other senses, and now with Santana listening to funny girl which-I remember by heart every scene-viewable with the scene play on braille! This is ama-

Boom!

I jump and drop the cards out of my hands "Rach it's just thunder" I nod but then there's a bunch of rain hitting us and more thunder "Why now?!"

"Santana there's a tornado warning out!" I jump at Pucks voice "Sorry Rachel I was helping with the movie but we got to go now! My house is the closest!"

I get picked up and soon I'm out into a truck. I know it's a truck and Puck because of his nervous shaking knee and the truck with how it starts up. I jump when the sirens go and start to cry. This is not the time to be small but I'm scared. I've always been scared of storms and this is a severe one!

"We are at my house let's go!" I hear pucks door slam shut them I get picked up before I know it and am getting run down some steps "You're ok Santana is right behind us"

"Sit her down" I get sat down into a chair and feel Santana's hands on mine "You're gonna be okay baby I promise"

"I scared" I'm pulled into a tight embrace by Santana "I swarry"

"You have nothing to apologize about" more thunder claps and Santana starts stroking my back "You'll be fine I'm right here"

-Judy pov-

I get the girls into a small play area in the basement then walk over to Shelby. She's staring at her phone like it's her lifeline. I understand why though. Our girls are out there somewhere and we don't know if they are ok.

"They haven't called Judes maybe I should go and look for them" She starts to get up but I pull her back down "Judy let me go!"

"NO!" Her eyes go wide at me yelling but I go on "I'm not letting you die trying to find them! I know those girls and they are fine! They'll call when they can but for right now we are on deafcon 1 for our girls over there ok?"

I watch her eyed wander over to the girls "Yeah" She looks over at me with tears in her eyes "But I'm still so scared!"

I let her fall into me and console her. I'm scared too but I know Santana will protect Rachel. They said she's scared of these so they've gone over so many plans to help. I'm sure their training is going to help right now. I pull out my phone for radar and see it's going to be over before too long.

Just protect her San...please.

-Time skip-Santana pov-

We finally hear the sirens stop and I start to get up. Puck holds his hand up and walks out first. He can be a asshole sometimes but he can also be a gentleman. This is one of those special times.

"It's good but there's some bad news" we all head out of the small shelter beside his house and I see the bad news "Your car is totaled...sorry San i can drive you both home"

"Ok thanks" I walk over to the car and when I find a way in our stuff and the movie cards "I think the movie screen is totaled too sorry Puck"

"Hey don't apologize for that it was going bad anyways" He smirks and I smile back at him "Let's get sleepy head home though"

I look and see Pucks mom helping Rachel stand. I nod and walk over getting her. We load up in the truck and head to Fabray house. Or so I thought.

"Why are we here?" Puck looks at me confused and I try to keep my anger back "I told you I live with Quinn now"

"Oh shit I'm sorry I~" I see a scary face pop up on Pucks face "Stay in here"

He gets out I follow him as he walks in front of the truck. When I turn my head I finally see him. It's my dad standing in the doorway looking sad. I see him and Puck argue but can't hear what it's about. Puck pushes him into the house closing the door before running back. We peel out down the street waking up Rachel who starts to cry.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you" Rachel nods and wipes her eyes "I am really sorry about that Santana I can take the punch later ok?"

"No you're fine" I wanna be mad but I can't...he got me out of there and made sure I didn't have to see or talk to that man "Thank you"

"I'm always here for my winggirl" I laugh and so does he "Lets get you home"

-Shelby pov-a bit later-

We've got the girls in a play adult play pen I got. It's bigger for Beth and perfect for them. I watch the girls while Judy is in the kitchen. She's talking with the police right now.

"They're here!" I hear Judy yell then run to the front door "Oh my girls!!"

I get up and follow seeing Rachel, Santana, and Puckerman. Judy starts letting them all in but I stop her. I whisper about 'inside secrets' and she nods. Puck nods in understanding and leaves. When we get the girls inside I immediately pull Rachel into a hug. While Judy pulls Santana into one.

"You scared us baby girls" We switch girls then pull away "Alright there's time left before bed! We can get you changed and in diapers ok?"

"Otay!" Rachel pulls off her shirt and pants "Uh whe I o?"

I grab her hand and lead her to the changing room Aka the office. It's big enough so we put somethings in there. It works. On our way out of the room I heard Santana say she needed to talk with Judy. I hope everything is ok.

-Judy pov-

I lead Santana back into the living room to watch the girls. She said she needs to talk and I wanna talk in private but I need to watch them. They have to follow rules and we do too. Fair is fair.

"We ended up outside my house after the storm" I turn my full attention to Santana "Puck forgot I live here now and we ended up there...nothing happened but he was outside in the doorway sad"

"Do you wanna talk to him?" I see Santana look at her hands and I put one of mine under her chin raising her eyes back to mine "San?"

"I thought maybe in the future I would but" she sighs "After everything that's happened and with all my girls here...I don't wanna leave and be momless again"

"Oh come here baby girl!" I pull Santana into me and hold her as close as I can "Your home is here for as long as you want"

"Thank you" I let Santana move back "An I et diper ow?"

"Yes you can" I pick her up and walk toward the office as Shelby is walking out holding a diapered and onesie dressed Rachel "Are we trying those?"

"She saw it and wanted it" I smile at Rachel who's watching us "Do you like it?"

"Es" I smiles and tickle her with my friend hand sending her into a laughing fit "Momma!"

"Ok I'll stop" I look at Santana on my right hip "Would you like to try one of those? I'll grab one of the other girls too"

"Es peas" I give her forehead a kiss "Uv you momma"

"I love you baby girl" I give her another kiss before changing her and grabbing two other onesies "Now you all can match Beth!"

Santana smiles and I carry her back out the the pen. When we get there I'm immediately attacked and changing Lucy and Brittany into the onesies. Once that's done they all play together and laugh. I feel tears come to my eyes seeing Lucy so happy.

"You're the best mother ever just not a good past" I feel Shelby wrap her arm around me "I can fix mine with Rachel and you can fix yours with Quinn...we get to fix the others together that's the best thing I could ever ask for"

"Look at this little family" We watch the girls play along and I feel Shelby tense "Are you ok? Best mother number 1 squared?"

"Thanks for the compliment" I turn to face her and she has a grimace on her face "Just the medication I'll be fine"

I let it go for now and then back around. We fall into a semi-comfortable silence. I just can't help but feel something is going to go wrong or that maybe those pills weren't a good thing. I just want my girls to be ok.

As long as I'm here I'm going to make sure they are.

Sorry for the break just wanted to give some air time between updates so you didn't get bored of the repeated updating. I'll do it again eventually because as much as some of you like reading this story I need some time to think and some of you might get bored so I'll take small breaks. Thanks for reading and we'll be on a new day in the next one!

Bye!


	18. Chapter16

-Chapter 16-Books almost a adult! Yeah!!-

-Shelby pov-

I'm in so much pain! I just want this to end! I get out of bed to head down to the kitchen to get ibuprofen. When I up I hear the second monitor go. That's the bigger girls room. I walk up and open the door trying to find the one awake. It's Lucy.

"Mommy?" I nod and walk closer to her as she holds her arms out "I ot eel ood"

I pull her close to me as I sit down "Oh baby bear what's wrong?" She points to her stomach "Is it upset?"

"Es" soon she's holding it "Ain! Ain!"

"What's going on?" Judy is running over to us "What's wrong baby girl?"

"She's got tummy pain" i think back to conversations and it's not that time...she had a bad pee today...I know what this is "Baby bear when did you go number 2 last?"

"Eek ao" Lucy doubles the bed again and I switch places with Judy "I ain ad!!"

"I'm gonna get something to help ok?" Lucy nods and curls into Judy my pain long forgotten "I'll be back"

I run downstairs and look through the meds. Where did I put them? I had liquid laxative here somewhere! I look at the trash and see it on top lid off. Shit! All that leaves is...oh boy. I head back upstairs with the medication of found.

"So I have some good news and bad news" Judy quirks an eyebrow "Good news I found something we can use! Bad news it's not fun for anyone"

"What is it?" I hold up the suppository "Oh"

"Baby bear do you trust your momma and mommy?" Lucy nods and I see the tears streaming "The only feel good medication I found was these that have to..they have to go up not down"

"O!!!" Lucy starts pushing away but stops when pain starts up "I et ter?"

"They will make you so much better and you can even have a drink after" Lucy seems to think it over before nodding "Alright let's go somewhere better and get this done"

-Time skip-

Lucy fought with us as we did it but the suppository finally made it in. It worked quick and after while she seemed to be better. So much for sleeping before my first day at the school tomorrow. When Lucy lays down beside me I put my arm around her and let her relax. It's currently 3 a.m.

"Ink?" Lucy looks at me and gives me a pout "Omis ink!"

"Would you want a bottle or be the first to try breastfeeding?" Her eyes go wide and I start to retract "I can get you a bottle no problem"

"Est?" I nod and she grabs my shirt "Est"

I nod and lower my left top strap and bra strap. I let her get relaxed before helping her move closer. Soon she attaches and the pain from earlier is erased. It's replaced by a joy. I'm doing it...I know I've had Beth but I've wanted to be a mom to a small family and now I am! I'm doing it!

After awhile we switch her sides. She drinks for a bit longer then is out like a light. I'm too tired to move so I fix my shirt and bra before laying down. I pull Lucy close and fall asleep. She has a new diaper on so if anything happens we can change it. Now time for them Z's!

-Santana pov-

I wake up and get hit with a bad smell. I sit up and look around the room. Brittany is asleep next to Rachel and they seem fine. I stop when I see Lucy sleeping in Shelbys arms. What made her special? Are we able to sleep with our parents? I could've used that last night instead of crying after everyone was in bed!

"Oh Sanny you're awake!" I look at the doorway and see Judy "What is that smell?"

"I don't know" I get up and walk out the door "Not my problem"

I continue down to the kitchen "Uh excuse me young lady but what's with the attitude?" I don't stop until Judy spins me around "Talk now young lady or its to the time out bench for you!"

"Why does Lucy get mother sleep comfort but I don't?" I feel tears forming but don't care "I cried myself to sleep last night thinking about everything with my mom and dad but apparently your dumb monitors and mother sense only works for your real kids huh?!"

"Lucy was in pain and was crying out loud" I feel my anger die down some "Shelby was in there because she told me to let her do it and let me get sleep! I didn't hear you cry and I'm sorry but don't take it out on me young lady! If you ever need one of us our door is always open and those 'dumb' monitors work!"

"All of them do" I turn to the stairs and see Shelby holding Lucy "Someone needs changed and ointment...someone else might need ointment for another reason"

"I'm sorry" I look down at the ground "I just...just saw you with Lucy and got jealous that she was getting love"

"We love you too Santana!" I look sheepishly at Judy "We love all of you the same and it grows everyday! If we didn't do you think we'd be changing our lives to do all of this?! I bought 4 adult cribs for you all in case you wanted them!"

"I-I'm so sorry" I let my tears flow out as I sob "I o orry!"

"You're fine baby girl" I feel Judy wrap her arms around me "I love you so much Santana don't ever doubt that!"

"I uv ou oo!" I wrap my arms around her as she picks me up "O ench peas!"

"No timeout bench today" I pull back and look at her "But if you act out again you will get it ok?"

I nod and soon Beths monitor goes off. Judy goes up and Shelby comes back in from changing Lucy. She sits her down when Brittanys cries come over the other monitor. Shelby runs upstairs leaving us down in our chairs.

"Shelby let me drink last night" I look at Lucy confused and she turns red "She is lactating...maybe you can get her to breastfeed you today"

"Maybe" we turn when Judy brings down a smiling Beth and Shelby brings down a smiling Brittany and pouting Rachel "Food?"

"I'll get it since Brittany seems to be~" Judy is cut off from her sentence when Britt throws up over Shelby and Rachel vomits after her "Those two seem to be sick"

"Uh we can eat at school" Lucy nods still looking at the scene beside us "Pull ups?"

Judy changes us then we get dressed in clothes. We head out the door and to school. I can't help but think we've been forgetting something!

"Queerios!" Oh yeah...Sue "Where the hell have you been?! Gym now!"

"Shit" I look at Lucy confused and see her pinching her stomach and it clicks "We are gonna weigh today"

"Shit"


	19. Chapter17

-Chapter 17-

-Lucy pov-

I look at Santana completely scared "We have to strip down and weigh!" Santana's face is just frozen in a emotionless gaze "What are we going to do?

"We could drop" I look at Santana confused "Cheerleading...we could drop it"

"Then how do we protect Britt and Rach?" Santana frowns and I put a hand on her shoulder "We have to go to the restroom take them off, bag them, and hope nothing is seen"

She nods and we quickly do my plan. It works until we walk out of the bathroom. There's a glaring Sue Sylvester. I shrink back into Santana. Even she's feeling tense under the glare.

"I said follow ladies!" We run into the cheer locker room before stripping down "What no panties?!"

"There was a laundry accident mam!" Sue growls "It won't happen again!"

"Where's Brittany?" She looks at Santana "Answer Sandbags!"

"Sick at home mam!" Santana is looking into the demons eyes and looks like she's under a spell "I would tell more but there are Cheerios in here and it's embarrassing"

"Good" Sue smirks "All Cheerios get dressed you no longer have weigh ins today! So leave! You two my office!"

"Yes mam" Santana starts to follow before I smack her arm making her jump "What happened?!"

"You just got us in even deeper shit!" Santana looks at me confused "You looked in the demons eyes!"

"Oh" We put our clothes on and head to Sues office "I'm sorry"

"Oh not as much as you're gonna be" We reach the door and sigh "I wonder how Rach and Britt are doing?"

-Home-Judy pov-

"No Beth put that down! Britt that doesn't mean pick it up!" I hear the sound of a gurgling stomach "No Rachel Im comi-another blanket gone"

Why did I let Shelby leave me here alone?! I look at the three girls that are with me. We told them they had to follow rules if they wanted or they could be big..they chose rules. I can't blame them though. They've never had good treatment while being sick now they do. Being a mom alone is hard!

Blargh! "Oh Rachy!" I pick up the girl who just got sick all over the floor and is very pale crying "Mommas here...momma here"

I hope everyone else's day is better.

-Santana pov-Sues office-

"Look me in my eyes and tell me the story again!" I keep my eyes trained on her desk "You disobeying me Sanbags? To think I was gonna make you captain"

I know it's too good to be true but I look anyways "We didn't have any on because we were wearing som~" I get slapped by Lucy again and look down at the ground "That was evil"

"Uh hi what are these two doing in here?" That voice "Better be a good reason"

"Miss Corcoran oh unpleasant to see you" Sue stands up walking to Shelby "Why are you in here?"

"Because these are my girls who I'm taking" Shelby looks right into Sues eyes "Understood?"

"You're here now as a new Spanish teacher and there was talks about a new glee club" I look at Lucy confused and she shrugs "Are you taking my budget?"

"Nope sponsors" Sue smiles..Sue really smiles not a evil smile "That good?"

"Means I won't have to tear you apart" Sue looks at us "You two are off the hook but Lucy lose the pounds or you're off"

"Excuse me?" Uh oh "Don't you ever tell my girl that she needs to lose weight again! I will go after everything you I have if you do!"

"Fine then she can just change out now and leave my team!" I see tears form in Lucy's eyes "Either the weights gone or she is!"

"Then you'll be getting two suits today" I hear Lucy gasp and see sues eyes widen "If she's gone I'm gone and Britt will follow! So is it worth it?"

"You know" Sue smirks "I've always liked you...She can stay but not at the top of the pyramid that's a safety hazard but there can be a co-captaincy deal?"

"Deal" I walk out of the room with Shelby and Lucy "Thanks for the save Shelby!"

"No problem my lovelies" She starts to walk away but I grab her wrist "What's wrong?"

"We Uh had to" I sigh and walk closer to her to whisper "We has to take off the pull ups because of weigh ins"

"I see" Shelby grabs both of our hands and leads us to a empty bathroom "Alright who's first?"

-Judy pov-

"Who's first?!" I run grabbing Beth from falling off the toy car "Bethy please no more doing that!"

Knock knock knock

"I wasn't expecting anyone" I put the girls into the playpen before going to the door and opening it "Uh hello?"

"Hi I'm Leroy Berry I heard Rachel is here?" I feel my anger build but try and hold it back "We just want to know that she's ok before we have to go for another meeting"

"She's fine so you can leave" He looks at me confused and I step toward him "I'm going to be fighting for custody over her so you can either sign when then papers come or you can deal with lawyers!"

"Yes mam" the man starts walking away before turning around "Is she ok? Like is she happy? Honestly?"

"Yes she is" he smiles and I know this is the better of the two "She's in a multi person relationship with three girls...they are so happy"

"Thank you" he turns around "I'll make sure those papers get signed but only if it's Shelby"

"How do you know?" He points at the car that's pulling up slowly "Oh"

"Goodbye Mam" he walks to the car "She's good lets go"

-Shelby pov-

I watch the Berry men leave before pulling up "She didn't give her away don't worry" I take a deep breath before getting out and looking at Judy "So I was wrong on my first day it's tomorrow...what did the idiots want?"

"To make sure she's being taken care of" I nod and Judy smiles "She's going to be getting signed over to you"

"Really?!" When Judy nods I pick her up and spin her around "I'm getting my daughter!"

"Yes you are!" I set her down and we stare into each other's eyes "So the girls had dates and I was wondering if maybe we could?"

"Name a time" She smiles and I give her a peck on the cheek "Where's our girls at?"

Judys eyes go wide "Oh god!" She sprints into the house and I follow her to the playpen that stinks "No no no!"

I step in and see vomit everywhere on the floor. There is also two very stink diapers in the room. The only cute thing is the three girls asleep in the only clean spot. I look at Judy and see anger mixed with some sadness.

"Are you ok?" Judy shakes her head walking away "Judes?"

"They were under my watch" she sits onto the couch putting her head in her hands "I should've stayed in and talked at the door...I could've heard and excuses myself"

I watch her breakdown and sigh. There's always a low after a high. I feel my phone vibrate and pull it out. My heart sinks after I read the message. I quickly hand it over to Judy.

"WHAT?" She reads it and freezes before going red "I'm gonna kill him"

-Time skip-School-Lucy pov-

I'm sitting next to Santana in Wills office. He just wouldn't let well enough alone. We said we were leaving the glee club. I understand anger but keeping us from lunch?! That's crazy!

"Just tell me Sues plan!" I roll my eyes and Santana's still playing with her nails "Come on! You two can't be so stupid to think Sue actually cares about you!"

"You care?!" I stand up hitting his desk "We are missing lunch!"

"Is there a problem here?" We look at the door and standing there is mom, Shelby, and Sue "Cause I have to angry parental figures here and I just wanna watch you get killed"

"Why are these girls leaving my club?" Will walks toward sue finger pointing "You are behind this aren't you?!"

"No I wish I was but I'm not" Sue points at Shelby "She may though"

"Go figure after my job again" Will glares at Shelby "So you tell them something to get them to leave?"

"No that was their choice" He rolls his eyes and I walk toward my mom but get stopped by him "You better move that arm now!"

"Or what?" My mom gets in his face and his eyes go wide "Who are you?"

"Judy Fabray maybe future Judy Corcoran but for now I'm Judy Fabray and I'm the girl you just stopped moms!" His eyes go impossibly wider and he steps back "So I'm gonna tell you one thing! My daughter and Santana are coming with me home! Now move bitch!"

I smile at my mom and we walk out of the room. She signs us out and we head home. When we get inside Rachel is on the couch with a bucket, Britt is playing with Beth in the pen, and the microwave is going.

"So you woke up?" Britt nods happily and Rachel groans "Thanks for helping Rach Britts"

"Elcom" she goes back to Beth before stopping "Uh oh"

"I'll get them" Shelby walks over and picks up Beth and Britt "Come on little monsters!"

She takes off with the laughing duo "I think this is the happiest I've ever seen Britt" I look at Santana and nod "She's smart people wise not book so she knows what this means for us...but I think it means something for her too"

"An escape" Santana's nods looking back to where they went "So how about we escape too?"

-Time skip-

We are dressed in our onesies playing around when there's knocking on the door. Shelby walks over and starts to open it when Pucks voice rings through the house.

"Where's Lucy and Rachel? Are they ok? Is Santana ok?" We all look at each other then to my mom who moves us to a small room "Can I see them?"

"It's been a long day Noah dear" Shelby is trying to get him away "Who's these people?"

"The glee club mam" that's Kurt "We are here to talk with the girls about rejoining"

Rachel's turning pale and Britt is starting to sweat. I look at Santana and her eyes are wide in fear. There's gurgling and cheeks are puffing. Oh god their gonna blow!

TBC


	20. Chapter18

-Chapter 18-

-Judy pov-

I'm trying to talk the kids away when I hear vomiting. I quickly run into the house and go check on the girls. Rachel is covered, Brittany is covered, Beth got sick too, and the other two are covered looking shocked. Oh god please help me!

"Alright I'm just gonna have to say you need to go!" I hear Shelby slam the door and lock it before getting to us "Oh my poor girls"

"Well they aren't better" I sigh as I get them out of the room "Now who's ready for a bath?"

-Time skip-

After baths Rachel fell asleep and so did Brittany. Beth isn't running a fever so we are hoping it was just food. I'm in the kitchen staring at a small pill container while Shelby is with the other two. So I thought.

"You don't have to take those" I look over at Shelby "They will only make you have to pump and bring pain"

"But it'd bring me closer to Lucy too" I look back at the bottle "I want to for her..I want to for them! Is this weird?! is all of this weird?! I feel like I'm doing something wrong something people won't like but..I like it...I'm finally a mom to her! I'm building back the walls I destroyed!...so why do I feel like I'm still not doing something right?"

"Because you haven't talked with her yet" I look at Shelby and see she's beside me now "She's still up I can watch Santana and Beth while you two talk"

I pull Shelby into a hug "Thank you" she hugs me back before we let go "I'm going to talk now"

I walk with a Shelby into the living and tap Lucy's shoulder. When she turns around I point to the office and she gets up. We walk to the office in silence and when we get there I close the door. I sit down in the chair behind the desk and she sits on my lap.

"Lucy I wanted to know how you feel about all of this...stuff that's changed and happened?" I see confusion on her face and I continue "I enjoy this because I wanna finally be able to do what I should've for years...I finally am acting like your mom! The mom you've always deserved you're finally getting..but if you're not comfortable with this then we can stop anytime"

"I am enjoying having my actual mom and I wanna keep this going" I smile and pull her close "What brought this all on?"

"I was looking at the pills Shelby started taking" Lucy is pulled away quick with wide eyes "I won't take them if it's uncomfortable!"

"No it wouldn't be uncomfortable!" She smiles "It'd be like what could've been...a restart if you will! But only if you'd want to and remember that the others are here too"

"I'll think about it more ok?" She nods and I kiss her forehead "How about we get you back out to Santana and Beth!"

I pick Lucy up as we leave the office and walk into the living room. When we get there Beth is feeding and Santana is laying on the ground looking at the ceiling. Shelby is looking at her weird but has a huge smile on her face.

"So how's everything going in here?" I look at Shelby as I put Lucy on the ground who crawls to Santana "Is she ok?"

"Yeah" Shelby looks at Santana again "I think so"

I sit next to Shelby and we just watch the duo. Lucy asks her what she is doing before laying beside her and doing the same thing. Soon both girls are silent looking at the ceiling. I've lived in this house for years what is so-oh yeah the designs. There is a diamond and cloud like pattern on the ceiling. So if you just stare it's almost like watching the clouds.

"You joining them now too?" I look over to Shelby who's trying not to laugh "Is it really that interesting?"

"Haha" I'm about to go on when I see a shadow move past the window "Keep an eye on the kids"

I get up and see more shadows run past. I run to the closet grabbing a baseball bat. I walk to the back door and open it closing it behind me. I start walking to the side with caution when I see Kurt, Mercedes, a Asian girl, and a boy in a wheelchair.

"You got 5 seconds to explain what the hell you all are doing?!" They jump and turn scared "Times ticking!"

"Ms. Fabray!" Kurt steps away from the partially covered window "We were uh-Uh we wer~"

"Looking through the windows to see the girls?" Kurt closes his mouth and at least has the decency to look guilty as does the other two minus Mercedes who's just glaring "The hell are you glaring at young lady?! You were sneaking around my property! Be lucky I noticed who you were before I bashed you with this damn bat!"

"Why can't we go in and see them?" Mercedes still has a glare fixed on her freaking face "I'm not leaving till I talk to them"

"You'll leave on your own free will now" I pull out my phone "Or by being arrested your choice! And if I see you here again before the girls tell you all I said it's ok I will not hesitate calling"

"Whatever" Mercedes walks away and so do the others but she quickly turns "No I'm not gonna leave I think your bluffing and I'm going through that back door to see them"

"No you're not Mercedes" they move out of the way enough to reveal Noah "You are leaving like I thought you all did when I left! I told you to not make this bad for me cause I'm trying to see my daughter in there damnit so don't ruin this for me! Get in your fucking cars!"

"Fine" They all walk past Noah "This ain't over"

Noah sighs before walking up to me "I'm sorry I thought they left when I did" I hear nothing but sincerity in his voice "I understand if this puts us on uneasy footing but...I just wanna see Beth and to spend time with my girl"

"Well I'm gonna try and do you a favor" Noah's eyes light up with hope "I'm going on a date with Shelby soon and I'm sure the girls would love alone time so I'll talk with her about having you babysit ok?"

"That'd be" I see tears forming in his eyes "Thank you"

"Don't thank me yet I gotta seek Shelby on it ok?" He nods smiling "Ok now go home boy I'm sure your mother is worried sick"

He nods and walks to his truck. I watch them all drive off and make sure they don't come back. I head inside and see Santana asleep on the floor, Beth asleep in a pack and play, and Lucy is being held by Shelby feeding. I can't help the little surge of mother jealousy I get. That's my baby and I should be the one doing that.

"Everything ok?" I nod and push away the anger that formed "She's almost asleep I'll work on dinner after she is"

"Yeah ok" I go to the office and close the door behind me "Come on you care about her don't get upset over that!"

I see the bottle of pills and pick them up. I look over all the instructions and warnings. Is this really worth it? I think about the 5 girls and that's enough to make up my mind. I open it and take the dosage. Shelby has been playing main mom too much. It's time I step up too.

I'm gonna be a kickass mom.


	21. Chapter19

Chapter 19-Date night part uno-

-Lucy pov-

"Are you sure your ok?" Rachel rolls her eyes and nods "Did you just roll your eyes at me young lady?"

"No mommy" Shelby narrows her eyes but hands Rachel Babs leash "It'll all be fine

"If anything happens come to my room" Shelby is waiting for Rachel to respond "Did you understand what I said?"

"Loud and clear captain!" Rachel gives a mock salute that gets her flick to the head "Ow"

"Watch the apparent fire ball today San" I laugh when San groans "oh we have news too"

"Yes we do" My mom walks up to the doorway kissing Shelby on the cheek "We have a date tonight and you all have the house alone"

"That doesn't mean any funny business!" We all groan and they laugh "This also means you get a free day away from the rules"

We all nod and we go to the car. We should be happier about that and maybe they are but me? I'm not sure. I've enjoyed how things are maybe it'll be hard going back.

Guess we'll see

-Time skip-Rachel pov-

I'm waking with Babs when she stops "Babs come on I thought you were potty trained" She still isn't moving and I start to get scared "Babs?"

"It's fine Rachel it's just me" Oh no "Can we please talk?"

"No finn" I start to walk forward with Babs but she stops again and I smell dog treats "Finn stop causing Babs to be distracted!"

"I'm gonna talk to you!" I shrink back at his yelling "I know you Rachel you aren't gay! We are meant to be when will you come back to your sense?! You can't honestly be so stupid to think they really love you can you?! They only feel bad because they blinded you and no one wants to be mean to the blind girl...look or uh listen I still love you so please realize their charade and come back"

I hear him walk away but I'm frozen. I don't wanna believe him but it makes sense. The dates were to show I could trust them and while they were lovely maybe they didn't really mean them.

"Hey Rach!" I hear Brittany run up and wipe my tears quickly "Hey why are you crying?"

"I'm not!" I take a deep breath and grab the leash in my hand better "Just forget about it...forward"

Babs starts moving again and we go. I hear cry's break out behind me but keep going. It'll all be fine. I'm not going to Finn again cause I can make it on my own. There tons of blind people who make it on their own. I can do this!

-Time skip-Santana pov-

Today's been a weird day. First Rachel doesn't want any of my help during classes, then Lucy is visibly angry and keeps trying to find Rachel, and now I'm being asked by Shelby why Brittany didn't show up for class. I guess I know why Lucy is mad now though.

I walk to all the areas she usually would hide but find nothing. I continue looking for Brittany after the next bell rings even. I'm about to give up when I hear sobs coming from our make out janitors closet. I slowly open the door and see Brittany trying to hide under the blanket.

"Brittany?" I close the door and slowly walk over to the blanket "Britts?"

"Go away! It was one of you two wants it?! Why can't you guys let good enough be alone?!" Another sob echoes around the small space "She was so angry! She hated me San...Rachey hated me"

"Stay here" I walk out of the closet angry and confused as I go to Shelbys class and then to her desk "I found her she's in the janitors closet towards the front of the building now I have a girlfriend to talk with"

-Rachel pov-

I'm sitting in Algebra struggling to accurately figure out the problems. I sigh and stop trying. Santana usually would be asking to he-No I have to do this alone!

"Ah Santana is so glad you could finally make it" I scrunch my eyebrows together. She's wasn't here? "Please take your seat the paper is already on your desk"

I hear footsteps then her sit down "Hello Berry" I feel my heart freeze and tears ready to spring "We need to have a discussion right now midget"

"Sir!" I throw my hand up "I'm not feeling the best can I go to the nurse?"

"Sure Miss Berry" I grab Babs leash and get up going to the desk "Here's your pass"

I reach out and he puts the paper in my hand. I give a small smile and leave. It wasn't a total lie I was feeling sick. But the sickness wasn't me still having a stomach bug no that's done. The sickness was from the fear of Finn actually telling me the truth. How could I have been so...well blind?! So stupid! I sigh and go to the nurses office. Hopefully I can just hide till glee.

-Time skip-Santana pov-

I slam my locker shut as I still can't find Rachel and it glee time. I'm only going to that room to find her that's it. I'm gonna tear her head off! I may love her but damnit I'm mad!

"Santana uh what a surprise" I glare at Will and then look around the room "Who are you looking for?"

"Rachel" he looks at me confused as does everyone but Finn "What's so funny finn?"

"Nothing" he goes wide eyed and throws his hands up "I didn't do anything at all...that you can prove at least"

"What does that mean?" He just smirks and I growl taking steps toward him "You better answer Jumbotron!"

"I only talked sense into my girlfriend!" I freeze in my spot and his smirk grows bigger "I simply pointed out you only 'loved' her because you blinded her and the other two felt pity. I pointed out she want really loved and you'd all turn before too long! Seems like I won!"

"Don't do it Santana" I look Will and release my fist "Thank you"

"If I hear you go after any of my girls again Finn I will not have a problem cutting you down to pieces and feeding you to Babs!" This time his smirk disappears and turns into fear "Good you should fear me"

I walk out of the room and let everything click. In algebra when she freaked out it was cause I called her Berry and midget. I only proved Finns point in her mind. But what happened with Brittany? And what happened with Lucy?

I walk Shelbys class that has all the desk moved. So far our glee club is Lucy, Brittany, some sugar girl, and me. I look at Brittany and Lucy who are holding onto each other sad. I look over at Sugar who's talking with Shelby. She's not here either. Where did you go shorty?

"Mom?" I turn and Rachel is in the doorway "Mom are you in here? I need to talk"

I hold my finger to my lips at everyone "Uh yeah I'm in here" Rachel walks in with Babs "What's up buttercup?"

"I think I wanna move out of the Fabray house" I feel my heart break and it breaks more when I see tears form in both of my girls eyes "I just think it'll be for the better you know? It'll be just you and Judy dating then when I graduate you go over and I leave for New York!"

"Uh why are you wanting this?" Shelby looks at me confused and I can just shake my head "Is everything ok with the girls?"

"I'm gonna break up with them" I feel my legs give out beneath me and hit the ground "Who was that? Is someone in here?"

"It's us and Sugar Rach" Lucy gets up from her spot and goes to Rachel while I just collect myself "What is going on?"

"I know you all are doing this out of pity and because of what happened!" Anger wraps all around Rachel's words "Santana proved that when she called me names like you used to! You proved it when you pushed me in the hall! And Brittany..well she's just Brittany!"

"THATS BULLSHIT AND YOU KNOW IT!" We all freeze at Brittany telling "We ducking love you and you are just gonna turn your back after our great dates and not expect us to follow you?! NO! I've waited to long to have you blind or not! You're not leaving me now!"

"Sugar can we talk tomorrow please?" Sugar nods at Shelby and leaves "Alright let's talk this out and stop yelling"

"I got stopped by Finn this morning..he told me that you all didn't love me and were doing this out of pity pretty much" Rachel sighs and wipes her tears "He exposed my deepest fears and then I snapped on Brittany...then Lucy pushed me in the hall and...and Santana called me Midget and Berry!"

"I didn't mean to push you hard" Lucy grabs one of Rachel's hands "Jacob was filming you and I was trying to get you away but you weren't moving so I was just trying to look out for you"

"I was angry cause Brittany was crying" I finally get up and walk to Rachel "She told me you snapped and I got angry too quick...I have anger issues I need to take care of"

"So what I'm understanding is everyone has made mistakes today besides Brittany?" Of course Shelby would point that out "Brittany you're in charge tonight! Assuming everything will be ok?"

"Yes" We look at Rachel who's giving a small smile "It'll be alright and I'm so sorry to all of you..I let finn get in my head"

"It's ok" we make a group hug "Just come to us next time and don't snap ok?"

Rachel laughs and nods. We gather our stuff and head to the car. It's a nice trip home and better then the day had been. Then we get inside.

"Beth stop hitting the car!" Judy is running around the living room after Beth "Please stop being a Lucy Jr.!"

We all laugh and this feels great. This is what home should feel like. Some chaos but unity in the end. I like this version of home. I finally feel safe!

TBC


	22. Chapter20

Chapter 20- Date night- Part 2-

-Shelby pov-

We finally got Beth settled down and laid out the ground rules for tonight:

1\. No parties

2\. No girls

3\. No boys

4\. No sex

5\. No alcohol

6\. No and we mean NO leaving the house with out telling us where you are going and letting us know when you get there and when you all leave!

"Jeez almost like you don't trust us" Lucy and Brittany smack Santana "Ow! Isn't that some kind of abuse?"

"Just follow them please" I hand Beth over to Lucy "She's being watched by Noah tonight so give her a kiss goodbye and goodnight in case she spends the night"

She gives Beth a forehead kiss before handing her back. Lucy gets up and walks upstairs to her room. I look at Judy who shakes her head. We say our goodbyes and head to Noah's house.

"You think I made her mad?" I look over at Judy who is driving "I know she wants to watch her tonight but Noah doesn't see her everyday like she does"

"My daughter will be fine" Judys free hand finds mine "She sees her everyday like you said one night away won't kill her"

"Ok" we pull up to Noah's and he's already outside heading to our car as I get out "Ready are we?"

"Sorry I just" he stops and looks at Beth through the window "Gosh she's so beautiful"

"Why don't you get her out?" He looks at me like I just told him to open a present but doesn't believe me "Go on I'll get the bag"

He runs to the back door and grabs Beth out "Hey baby girl!" He holds her close to him and I see tears in his eyes "I never thought I'd really do this"

"Well surprises happen" I hand him the bag and a paper "That's my number call if you wanna keep her overnight or if there's a issue ok?"

"Ok" he puts the bag on his arm and gives me a smile "Thank you so much Shelby"

I just smile back as he walks back to his house. I get in the car and off we go. It's date night now. Just me and Judy. I wonder how much trouble the girls are already in?

-Lucy pov-

"RACHEL SIT DOWN!" I watch her bounce on the couch when there's a crash "Damnit San!"

"Uh oh" I walk to the kitchen and see beer bottles busted on the ground "I was trying to put them back up!"

"Yeah like they'll believe that!" I grab the mop and broom from beside the fridge "Which one you wa~"

"MORE GUMMIES!!!" We quickly run into the living room and see Brittany on top of the couch holding bags of gummy worms some hanging out half chewed "NEED MORE GUMMIES!!"

I glare at Santana "You did this" she looks at me confused "You thought you had root beer that you gave Rachel and told Britt where the gummies where hidden!"

"I can fix this!" Santana walks toward Brittany slowly "Hey Brittzilla can you please come down? Before you hurt yourself?"

"Go Brittany!" Rachel is stumbling randomly around the room "Fight the power!"

"GUMMY!" Brittany starts to sway "Gummy?"

Next things we all know Brittany starts falling backwards. I run toward her but trip over Babs, Rachel falls on top of me, and all that's left is Santana. It all happens in slow motion. First Santana jumps over the couch, next she's wrapping her arms around Britt, then they turn to their sides, and then crash onto the coffee table.

"Ow" Santana opens her arms to reveal a asleep Brittany "She's out"

"So is this one" I roll Rachel off me and sigh before laughing "I wonder how the date is going?"

-Judy pov-

"Come on put your back into old lady" I laugh as I release the bowling ball for a strike "Another strike by Judy putting me down 20"

"I'm just that good" I give Shelby a kiss on the cheek "Your up"

"Yeah yeah" She gets up swaying the whole way to the ball "Think I can get it this time?"

"Uh yeah sure" I see her smirk as she picks up the ball. So it's this way huh? "You got this baby get me that strike"

"Baby?" Shelby releases the ball toward the gutter "Oh that was cruel"

"All fair in love and war" she gets her ball back and I walk up behind her "And may I say I'm loving that sway you have going on today"

"Sway...no I'm not getting distracted" Shelby swings back and then goes nailing all but 1 pin "Nice try Judes"

"Why don't we finish this and spend some cash?" Shelby looks at me confused "I'm sure the girls can take care of themselves all night...maybe we can get a room?"

"I like your ideas Judes" Shelby points at the bowling balls "It's your turn let's go I'll call the girls"

-Santana pov-

Lucy is putting the girls to bed when Britts phone starts ringing. I look all over the living room and can't find it. Where did she lose it? I stop moving and hear the ringing under the still collapsed coffee table.

I pick it up and answer "Ello Santana speaking"

"Why so you have Britts phone?" My eyes go wide at Shelbys voice "Know what maybe I don't wanna know. Just tell the other we are getting a hotel for tonight! Bye love you!"

The call ends leaving me sitting there still "That bad of a call?" I look at Lucy mouth open "What?"

"I think I just got a call from Shelby that the moms are going to 'make it official' at a hotel" Lucy's face turns into a disgust "Yeah"

"I was gonna ask if you wanted to eat but I'm not hungry now" I nod when there's a knock at the door "I'll get it"

Lucy walks to the door and opens it. It gets slammed immediately and locked. She slowly backs up and I just watch confused. I get up and go to the window beside it. I open it and see Frannie. Looking confused and sad at the door. She slowly steps away and toward her car.

"What the hell?!" I look at Lucy who still looks shocked "I'm bringing her in!"

I unlock and open the door. I walk down and go to Frannies car. I knock on the window and she looks up slowly. There's tears in her eyes as she rolls it down.

"What?" She sniffs and wipes some tears away "She send you out to make sure I'm going? I'm leaving don't worry Santana"

"I actually came out to bring you in" She looks at me confused "Come on your mom isn't here tonight so you can go in and sleep in her bed and stay for the weekend"

"Ok" she gets out of the car and walks over to me "What about Quinn?"

"First thing first it's Lucy again" She smiles and I extend my hands toward the door "Guests first"

-Lucy pov-

She's here you can do this! Maybe she's changed right? Right?! No she's a daddy's girl she's on his side!

"Luce?" I look up at Fran who's next to Santana "How you been?"

"Why are you here?" I see her cringe but continue "Did dad send you? Well this is what you can tell him! I'm gay! Moms gay! Everyone in this house is fucking gay and that means both definitions!"

"I didn't come because of dad" I see tears streaming down her face "I came because I wanted to see my family again but I guess that was a dumb thought"

"Wait you actually came for mom and me?" she nods yes and stands up "What are you doing?"

"I can tell when I'm not really welcome Lucy" she starts walking out of the kitchen but stops next to Santana "Thanks for trying"

I watch her leave the room "Wait!" I get up and run out of the room after her "I'm sorry please stay! If you honestly are here for mom and me stay!"

"I'm not gonna make you uncomfortable in your own home" I watch her eyes flick up to the stairs "Is that Rachel Berry?"

"Yes I am" Rachel slowly makes it down the stairs with Babs "Who are you? Sorry I'm not able to see"

"I'm Frannie Lucy's sister" Fran looks over at me confused "Isn't she the singer? Couldn't she see? Oh is this a acting thing?"

"No" The pieces must click because Fran frowns and some anger shows "It wasn't me!"

"It was me" Fran turns her looks to San who cringes "I got angry at myself and I lashed out throwing a slushy...that had alcohol in it"

"Are you crazy?!" We both cringe at Frannie yelling "You both were supposed to be better!"

"If I can interject" we all look at Rachel "They have changed their ways because we are now in what some would say 'very wrong' polygamy or polyamory relationship"

"Wait your dating multiple girls?" I nod and Fran smirks "Didn't know you were a lady killer"

"Lucy kills ladies?!" Great timing Brittany... "Can you spare me please? I have to tell tubbington I love him first!"

"Please stop yelling" Rachel rubs her temples "My head hurts"

"Come on up with ya let the sisters talk" Santana slowly walks upstairs with the girls "Who wants to do makeovers?"

"I do!" Rachel groans as they disappear "Sorry Rachey! Oops sorry"

"Got a great group there Lucy" I nod and she puts a arm around me "So where's mom?"

"In a hotel with her date" I point up the stairs "Rachel's mom is her date...you've missed a lot"

"I can tell" we both laugh "So lets make some kick ass dinner as you fill me in"

This could be good. Maybe I can get my family back minus my dad. Just hope this isn't one of his damn tricks. Because I will never go back to him and I hope mom doesn't either. I hope she's having a good night too.

-Shelby pov-

"Mmm come on this would if I could decide if I got to choose the topper" Judy laughs and I kiss her "This is perfect"

"You said" Judy lays back against the side of the hot tub "This is the life"

"I get to choose the next topper and I choose lime" Judy nods smiling "So this isn't really gonna put you in a whole is it? Money wise?"

"Nope" Judy grabs the drinks from beside her and the random fruit slices "As long as Russel and Fran doesn't end up causing combustion"

"Yeah I guess so" I hear my phone go off and pick it up "What's wrong sweet pea?"

"Nothing I was told to inform you that Frannie Fabray is staying in Judys room"

"Get her out of there now!" Judy jumps out of her spot grabbing my phone "I mean now!"

"She said she was here for you and Lucy"

"She's there to cause problem for Judy...hand the phone to Santana"

"I've been listening the whole time I'm going down now"

"San please be careful" Judy takes a deep breath "She may already have Lucy fooled"

"Yes mam"

The call ends and I pull Judy close "It'll be ok" I run my hand soothingly over her back "It'll be ok I promise our girls are smart...they'll figure it out"

I keep rubbing her and whispering to her to calm her down. But there's fear in me too. What if everything doesn't end well? What would happen to the girls?

"What do you think we should do?" Judy looks at me "Do we stay or go?"

"I think" I take in our surroundings and look back at Judy "I think we should..."

TBC


	23. Chapter21

-Chapter 21- Date-Night-Part-3-

-Santana pov-

I walk downstairs and follow the laughter. It sounds make. I hear the girls behind me and sigh. I wanted to be alone while doing this so they would be safe. Guess that's out of the picture. How long has the front door been open?

"What the hell?!" That was Fran. I run into the office and see Russel standing over Lucy while Fran is beside them "Why are you here?!"

"I told you that you were not allowed to come to this whore house!" I growl and he turns letting me see his bat making my heart drop "There's the one that made all of this start!"

"Bite me!" I charge and tackle him down to the ground "Call the cops!"

I wrestle around with him and hear someone call the cops. He pushes me off and we get up. He swings the bat at me but I duck. I take my height and knee him in the groin. He drops the bat and I charge him again. I win for a bit but soon I'm flipped onto my back.

"I win you fucking bitch!" He's soon choking me while the girls cry and yell "I'm gonna kill you then take your pretty girls to a straight ca~"

A bat busting over his head stops him "Man I knew you were hard headed but damn!" Fran drops the handle and holds out her hand "Trust me now?"

I take her hand and finally see her busted eyebrow. When she pulls me up I look and see Lucy getting up. She has a busted lip and black eye. I feel guilt form in my stomach. The laughter should've set me off! I should've ran!

"This is the police!" Soon officers come in and look at us "I was called by a Fran?"

"That's me" Fran points at Russel then Lucy "We need him cuffed and a doctor for my sister! And do you have two comfort blankets? There are two girls who need them bad"

"We passed them on the way in" the lady in front walks over and picks up Russel roughly "You mind coming for questions?"

"Not at a~"

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" Judy barges into the room with Shelby "I knew you'd cause problems!"

"Judes she saved me" Judy looks at me then Fran "She hit Russell with the bat before he could choke me out, took Rachel and Brittany out while calling 911, and didn't leave Lucy by herself"

"I thought I had escaped him and my ex" Fran sighs "Guess I only escaped one"

"If you could follow us we can do questions here and call if anything else comes up" We nod and the officer points at a younger man "He'll answer while we load up your girlfriends"

"But how?"

"No one goes that crazy and protective unless love is involved" she points to my arm and I look seeing blood "There's a switch by the desk"

"I didn't feel it" she smiles "Take care of him please"

"Will do" She drags Russel out and looks at the male officer "They will do questions now and then go on ambulance"

He nods and walks to us. He asks us questions and we answer honestly. I watch Judy slowly tear up more and more. When we are done I run out to the ambulance. I get in and they take off. Come on princess. I'm here.

I'm here.

-Time skip- Judy pov-

I'm pacing in the waiting room for news. Rachel and Brittany are with Shelby and I can feel Frannies eyes on me. I know she wants to talk but I just can't. Not after the last call.

-5 months ago-

"Fran how are you?"

"I'm doing good but I know what's up with you all already"

"What do you mean?" I hear crying getting closer to my door "What did you do?"

"I heard about my sister coming out!" Quinn opens the door and walks in crying "Is that the dyke now? How could you let that filth walk around in your house?!"

"Say one more thing about my baby girl and you'll be sorry I don't care who you are!" I get up and wrap my free arm around Quinn "If I ever see your dad or you again it'll be the end of someone!"

I hand up the phone and comfort Quinn. She doesn't deserve this. No one deserves this.

-Judy pov- Now-

"M-Ju-I'm sorry about Lucy" I turn to look at my other daughter "I know it doesn't mean a lot but I've had time since that call to think and open my mind! I've changed and I wanna show I have"

I point toward the doors Lucy went through "Don't you apologize to me!" Fran shrinks back "That girl back there was destroyed because her sister told her she was better dead! Her sister told her to jump from the school roof! Her sister told her no guy or girl would ever really love her! Don't apologize to me...you're gonna apologize and make it all up to her then maybe we can work on us"

"Yes mam" Fran stepped into the waiting room more "I am truly sorry though"

"Good" I hear footsteps and see the doc walking up "Is she ok? Please tell me she's ok?!"

"She's fine but she's asking for a..." he looks at his board "A Finn Hudson? Says she wants her boyfriend"

"Let me back in there!" I look and see security carrying Santana "That's my girlfriend! She has to remember!"

"She can't remember" I look at the doc and he shakes his head no "Oh god help me"

"Judes?" I look at Shelby as it feels like my heart is breaking apart and I start falling "Judy!"

I hit the ground and see Shelby above me. Her face is all I see as blackness takes over.

-Time skip- Rachel pov-

I've always hated the smell of hospitals. But I never thought I'd miss the sight of them. So far I've been told Lucy forgets us and Judy had a heart attack. We are sitting in her room currently. I just want to be back home. I just want to be with my girlfriends. I just want everything to be ok.

"Rachel?" I keep my head down and feel Brittany pull me close "It's ok they'll all be ok! Because Judy is a superhero like all moms and Lucy has the same powers!"

"You're right Britt" I smile at her innocent look on all of this "They'll be ok...I hope"

-Lucy pov-

I'm laying in my bed when Finn shuffles in "Hey boyfriend took you long enough to get here" I see confusion spread across his face "What?"

"I thought Santana was joking" Its my turn to be confused "I may not agree with what happened but I've talked with Kurt and I'm trying to get better after the treat thing in school...it'll take a while though"

"What treat?" Finn walks over and takes a seat beside me "What happened?"

"From what I know your dad hit you hard in the head with a baseball bat" my eyes go wide and I put my hand on my head as pain starts to surge "You're not with my you're dating Santana, Brittany, and Rachel"

"Hit the button!" I don't hear him moving and I can't see cause I have my eyes closed from pain "Hit the call doctor button! Please!"

I hear him push it then doctors come in. I don't know what all is happening I just keep seeing Rachel with Brittany, then she's with me, I see Beth in my house, I see a date with Santana, and so many other things. My head is just getting worse until I just blac...

-Shelby pov-

I see doctors run past Judys door "Stay here girls" I get up and grab one of them that's running "What's going on?"

"A blonde patient is having a seizure" I let them go and run with them "Mam do you know them?"

"It's my girlfriends daughter and my daughters girlfriend" we get the room and I stop with tears flowing when I see Lucy shaking "Oh god"

"We need to get her stabilized!" I get pushed out of the room with Finn "Close the door!"

"Not her please" I feel Finn put a arm around me and walk me away "No I can't leave"

"I may not know a lot but" he stops and looks at me "The girls need you and she needs the doctors to not be distracted"

"Yeah" I walk back to Judys room not knowing or caring if he's following and stopping by the girls "Come here girls"

They come over and pull them close. I'm gonna protect them no matter what. This is going to be a test for all of us. I'm just hoping I'm ready for this. We can make it through this. They are Fabrays! They fight for what they want!

Just how and so they want to come back to us?


	24. Chapter22

Chapter 22- Date night- part 4-

-Lucy pov-

I wake up to bright lights and a hand on mine. I groan as I move in the bed to see who the hand belongs to. I smile when I see its Rachel beside me. I put my other hand on hers and keep looking at my sleeping girlfriend beside me.

"I see you're awake" I look at the doorway and see Shelby holding Beth "Been out all night after you had a seizure...do you remember anything?"

"At first no" I sigh and slowly sit up more "But after Finn came in everything kinda clicked off and I remembered it all"

"That's good" Shelby walks closer and holds Beth out to me "Someone wanted to see you besides just me"

"Hi Bethy!" I reach up with a free arm and bring her to myself "How's my perfect thing doing?"

She answers by chewing on my finger "She's been doing that a lot" I look at Shelby "She May be getting a tooth soon!"

"Alright Bethy!" She smiles and babbles before going back to my finger "Where's the others?"

"Well uh" I get worried when Shelbys face goes to a very upset look "She had a heart attack when she found out somethings about you and with everything"

"Is she ok?" Shelby nods and wipes my tears away "So what does all of this mean? Does this change anything?"

"I don't know yet baby girl" Shelby takes a seat by my bed and shakes her head "I just really don't know"

-Santana pov-

"I hate hospitals" I'm sitting next to Fran in Judys room "They are terrible places"

"Why do you say that?" I look over at Fran "I always wanted to be a doctor but I became a lawyer instead...so instead of helping people in a good way I help for money"

"So you really are back for them huh?" Fran nods and looks at Judy "So how long are you wanting to stay?"

"However long you'll all keep me" I don't mean to suck in my breath loudly but I do "Is there something wrong with that?"

"Well we Uh" I fiddle with my fingers and look around the room feeing myself panic "We Uh...Uh I-I-I wan I momma!"

-Frannie pov-

What just happened? Santana was acting normal and now she's acting like someone Beths age!...Oh...OH!

"Hang on Santana I'll get Shelby ok?" She nods but is curling into a ball crying "Hang on here ok!"

I run out of the room to Lucy's. I get told to stop running by some doctors but keep going. I need Shelby now! When I get in I stop seeing Beth and Lucy playing together on the bed, Rachel asleep with her head on the bed, and Shelby smiling watching them.

"Shelby we have a issue in moms room!" The awake ones shoot their heads at me and Rachel sleepily lifts her head "I was talking with Santana and she...well she turned Beth!"

"Watch Beth ok Lucy?" My sister nods and Shelby gets up "Let's go"

-Santana pov-

"Momma ake up!!" I keep shaking Judy crying "Ake up!!!"

"Oh baby" I look at Shelby who's arms are open "Come here"

I run over to her and melt into her embrace. I put my face on her shoulder and let the floodgates open. My momma still isn't up. My momma isn't up!

"Sanny?" I pull back and look at Shelby "How much sleep have you gotten?"

"Un our" Fran coughs and I look at the ground "I eep un"

"Let's sit down and you sleep ok?" I nod and Shelby carries me to a chair before sitting "So how about some milk before sleep? We can get you food after ok?"

I nod and Shelby slips some of her shirt down. I latch on and already feel my eyelids get heavy. I drink until she switches my to the other breast. Soon enough I'm...gonna..e..

-Fran pov-

I watch Santana fall asleep still latched onto Shelbys breast. I watch her slowly remove her before fixing herself and not waking up Santana. She looks over at me and nods to the chair beside her. I quickly move to it.

"So you know the secret now" I nod and she sighs "Please don't say anything to anyone! This is to help the girls, your mom, and myself! We all have agreed on it!"

"It's fine Shelby I won't tell anyone" she smiles and I hold up a finger "But can I ask a question?"

"Anything" She moves Santana slowly when the girls moves some "What is it?"

"Why did they need it?" I'm really trying to make sense of this "I thought they all were fine?"

"They all were missing key mom points in there life and we all wanna fix that" I nod in understanding and she continues "So we are making up for our mistakes and their memories they don't have"

"She really wasn't the best mom in the past" I look over at my mom who's still asleep "She tried but with dads rules and commands she just drank every day and stopped trying"

"Sounds like you missed something too" I look over at Shelby wide eyed "I'm not saying you have to join or be their age if you did! You could always be a toddler or not so it at all!"

"It was when Lucy was 2" I look at mom again "I was 4 when the drinking started but I was 2 when the strict rules started"

"Toddler" I nod and grab my moms hand "You wanna wait time see what she says?"

"No" I let my tears fall down my face "I wanna surprise her"

-Lucy pov-

I hear a knock on the door while I'm talking with Rachel and Playing with Beth. I look up and see Brittany smiling. I wave her in and she bounces into the room.

"I've got news!" We wait for her to continue "I got calls from some people wanting to join our glee club!"

"That's great Britt!" I see look to see Rachel smiling and look back at Britt "Who is it?"

"What?" I shake my head smiling while Rachel giggles "Oh and Rach Mercedes says hi!"

"When did you talk to Mercedes?" Britt looks at me confused "What?"

"When she called to tell me that her and Tina were joining duh!" Brittany walls over and picks up Beth "Some people just can't follow things can they?"

I laugh but stop when I see a doctor "Uh hi what's up?" He steps in without a clipboard and looking around the room at us "Sir?"

"I was told there is a blind person here?" I point to Rachel who raises her hand "Perfect! My name is David! We would like to talk with you and a parent about a possible opportunity!"

"What opportunity?" Rachel reaches for my hand and I grab it giving it a small squeeze "Why does it matter that I'm blind?"

"Because you could be able to see again!" I feel all the air leave the three of us and the only sound is Beth giggling "Sorry shell shock news I know but with the way it happened this surgery could give you back your eyesight!"

"Can it really?" The man says a yes and I see tears form in Rachel's eyes "I could see my girls again? I could see my mom and Beth? I could see Judy and Fran?"

"You can see everything but I have a question before we talk with a parent" Rachel nods and the guy continues "How do you think you'd look in glasses?"

-Shelby pov-

I'm holding a sleeping Santana and have a sleeping Frannie leaning on my shoulder. I just look at Judy who's still asleep. She's so beautiful laying there.

"What a great first date huh?" I chuckle as tears form wishing Judy would respond "Not my worst but not the best so...so you owe me ok? But I'll only go on that date if you wake up so-s-so wake up! Please just wake up! They need you! I need you!...I can't live without you...please wake up.."

Silence settles in the room as I let the tears fall "You are too beautiful to cry" my head shoots up toward Judy who's looking at me smiling "Hey pretty lady I hear I owe you a date?"

"If I could get up I'd kiss" we both laugh watery laughs when there's knock on the door "Come in"

"WE HAVE NEWS MOMMA!" I try to shush the little group of 5 coming in but it's too late and Santana jumps up "Oh sorry can we get I minute doc?"

"Take your time" I look at the doc who's with them "I'll be right over by the desk!"

He closes the door "Mom?" We all look at Lucy who's in a wheelchair "Are you...are you really awake? Is this a dream?"

"No sis it's not" Fran gets up and walks to the bed grabbing one of Judys hands "She's awake and so are you"

"Thankfully" Judy looks Fran smiling before looking a Lucy confused "Why are you in a wheelchair?"

"Worried I'd fall during the walk" I feel a tap on my shoulder and smile at Britt who's behind me "But there's some good news coming so can we get that doctor?"

I nod and get up. I walk out to the desk and he spots me smiling. I wave him to follow and we go back into the room. When we walk in everyone is sitting where ever they can to see the doctor.

"What I nice little family we have here huh?" We all smile and laugh "Well I assume they said I have good news? I won't keep you waiting! The good news is Rachel could be able to see again! Just would need glasses of course"

"My daughter could see again?" He nods at me and I look at Rachel who's smiling with tears in her eyes "You could see again!"

I pick her up and spin her around. She's laughing as I spin her around and then bring her into a hug. My babygirl could see again. She could see on broadway and see her tony she wins!

"So would you like to go through the procedure information?" I look at the smiling doctor "I'd prefer you knew everything that could happen before saying yes"

"What's the worst?" He frowns and I feel my heart stop "Doc?"

"She could end up blind still for the rest of her life" I feel Rachel tense in my arms "She's either blind or legally blind but still able to see with glasses...the test that was run came out successful five out of the six test"

"What happened to the one?" I look at Santana who looks scared "What happened to that person?"

"Well that was and odd case" he looks at Santana to give her full attention "The test was done on a man and was the first one. He was older and had some cataracts that had cause blurriness and didn't explain that in the paper...we found out he had his daughter but in colored contacts to cover up for the cataract color...now he's blind fully and still trying to sue"

"But that was your first test?" He looks back at me and nods so I look at Rachel "What do you say baby girl? Wanna try seeing again?"

"Yes" She gives a small smile "Either I stay blind or I see again so it's fifty-fifty...i like my odds"

"When can we get it done?" I look at the doctor and he smiles "I want my girl seeing the soonest she's able too!"

"Then let's get to it" He takes a step out of the room and yells to the desk "I need the eye medical team ready to go in ten!"

"So she's seeing again?" I look at Brittany and nod "Rachy will see again!"

The girls wrap her in a hug and bring her over to Lucy for a group one. I smile at the girls all together. The moment is broken up by Beth in Brittanys arms babbling. We all laugh and the doc brings some scrubs for Rachel. Brittany gives me Beth and switches place with Santana. Those two go and head to get ready for the procedure.

"I'll inform you when it's done mam" I nod and take the paper he holds out "I need these filled out though"

I read over it and see lasers "Uh lasers?" He nods "Why lasers? Don't those help with cataracts?"

"Please read it all mam" I glare but so as he says and see what all takes place before sighing and signing "Thank you"

"She better see after this!" He nods and leaves us alone "After this you all better not get hurt!"

Laughter fills the room and I move to beside Judy. I grab her free hand and sit down on the bed. I slowly recline back in the free space and deep sleep coming over me.

"Take a break beautiful" Judy puts a arm around me "We'll all be here when you wake up"

I nod and but try to stay awake. Every second gets harder to. I need...need to stay..awake...for...Racheellll...

TBC

Longest part of any story I feel like I've done. Date night should end in the next chapter! Thank you all for the support I've gotten! I've really enjoyed writing this story! Stay tuned for the next chapter!

P.S.- I extended out the eye thing because one of you guessed my plot in the comments on here and I wanted to cover my tracks


	25. Chapter23

Date night-Part 5-Chapter 23-

-Judy pov-

It's been like a party in the room. Everyone is joking and laughing. Lucy and I both just got checked on and should be good to go when Rachel is. Shelby is still out beside and I can't help but watch her. She's so beautiful and at peace while asleep.

"So" I look over at Fran "Does this mean I'm forgiven and can come home?"

"You're my daughter you shouldn't have to be afraid to come home" Fran smiles and I hold my free arm out "Come here baby girl"

Fran gets up and gives me a hug. This feels perfect. I hear knocking on the door and see the doctor there. I shake Shelby awake and she groans as she sits up. When she sees the doctor she gets off the bed and walks toward him.

"Is she ok? Is everything ok?" He holds a hand up and Shelbys stops walking "Please tell me it worked..oh god she'll be destroyed if it didn't"

"Well I'm glad she's not destroyed" Rachel gets helped in by Santana because there is bandaging wrapped around her eyes "She passed the test afterwards but we don't know until a few hours! She's good to go home and you can call in to tell me if all is well or if she's not"

"We aren't staying here?" I sit up in the bed confused "Shouldn't she stay here?"

"Like I said she passed the test and do you really wanna stay in the hospital longer?" There's a collective nope that makes him laugh "I've got your sign out papers taken care of so please just call me later when the bandages can get taken off at about dinner time"

"Thank you" The doc nods at Shelby and leaves "Alright lets get home girls!"

-Time skip-Shelby pov-

I'm laying Beth in bed when I feel someone tap my shoulder. I turn and see Frannie looking nervous behind me. I lay Beth down fully and lead her out of the room.

"Are you ok?" She nods but looks at the ground putting one foot in front of the other still acting nervous "Is this about the toddler thing?"

"Yes" Fran looks up at me "You all we're talking about a family conversation about what they do and...and I was wondering if this will be the time I can bring up the toddler?"

"Yes it will be perfect to bring up" I smile and grab her hand "Come on"

I lead her downstairs and see all the girls in the living room. I hear Judy in the kitchen cooking and go there with Fran. Fran stops in the doorway and I let go of her hand.

"Hey Judes you got a stop time?" She looks at us and nods stirring what I can only guess is spaghetti before we all head into the living room "Alright talk time!"

"Yay" I glare at Lucy's sarcasm "Look we all know what this is about so please don't beat around the bush"

"Would you all like to continue what we have been?" I see Brittany and Rachel nod but look at Santana and Lucy who don't "Lucy? San?"

"I do but" Lucy looks at Frannie "I just wanna make sure everyone is ok with it"

"I do too" Santana looks at the ground and sighs "This is the safest I've felt in forever and I don't wanna lose that feeling"

"So you're scared of opinions?" The two nod I hear Fran sigh "Alright what are you girls doing? You're in the house follow the rules!"

Brittany is immediately up and taking everything off to get ready. I look at the time and see it's close to dinner. I look back at Rachel who's finally gotten her stuff off like Brittany. The other two are slowly doing it. Guess this is how we are going about it.

"When was Fran potty trained?" Judy looks confused but holds up 3 fingers "Well looks like pull ups for you Frannie"

"What?" Frans face goes red "I thought I chose toddler!"

"You're joining?" I turn and smile when shock then happiness forms on Judys face "I get to make up everything to both of my girls!"

"U r oinin?" Lucy is almost fully ready to get changed like the other two when she stops "Frn s oinin?"

I smile a put a hand on Frans shoulder "If she still wants to and will follow the rules" I look at Fran and she nods "Well then let's get to ch~"

"Ow" I look at Judy confused "My chest hurts"

"Uh girls go to the office please and wait" they all go and I sit Judy down "Is everything ok? You're not having a heart attack are you?"

"No I uh" Judy starts to cry "I didn't wanna tell you because it was stupid but I took the pills because I didn't want Lucy to just go to you or the other girls to just go to you to be their mom! I wanted to be able to feed them and be like you! They love you!"

"They love you two my love" I wipe her tears away and cup her cheek "They love you so much and you aren't being stupid but now that I know you need to get rid of that milk that's building up"

She nods and we go into the office. Once we are the girls are already fully into their minds. Lucy and Santana are blowing bubbles looking at the ceiling, Brittany is putting shapes up to the wrong holes, and Rachel is sitting on the ground rolling like a top as usual. Fran is off to the side watching them and smiling.

"Alright it's changing time!" None of the girls make an effort to move and Judy starts laughing "First girl changed gets fed!"

Judy stops laughing and looks at me. I laugh as the girls all crawl over minus Rachel who's still rolling like a top and now blowing bubbles. Fran also is still sitting looking nervous. Brittany crawls over first and I pick her up. I hand her to Judy who slowly grabs her.

"Alright now who's up next?" I look at the girls -Rachel a little longer cause she's still going- before stopping at Frannie "You're up!"

"Nnnno" I smile at the fact Fran has subconsciously already started "Chang Lukey"

"You don't tell momma no!" I walk over to her and pick her up "You get a warning this time next time it's a time out and spanking!"

"Yessss momma!" I give her forehead a kiss and walk to the closet we keep the supplies "I need potty!"

I pull out a pull up and put her down. I hear Brittany crying behind me and look. I see her kicking and moving while Judy is trying to change her. I also see Judy getting more and more frustrated. The other girls are back to spaced out and Rachel is really worrying me with her spinning.

"Judes switch me" Within seconds Judy is standing beside me with Brittany in her arms sucking her thumb "That was quick"

-Judy pov-

I hand off Brittany and sit down in front of Fran. She looks at me before laying down. I take a deep breath to calm down from getting angry with Brittany for hitting me to stop the diaper and go to changing Fran. I start to unbutton her pants and she squirms.

"Fran if you wanna do this then please let me change you" Fran stops squirming and looks at me before nodding "Thank you sweetie"

I pull her pants and panties down and then change her. When I turn Shelby already has Santana almost changed and Brittany in a onesie. I look at Lucy who's staring at me. I hold my arms out and she crawls to me.

"Come here Lucy" When she gets close enough I pick her up "There's my baby girl!"

She laughs and I can't help but smile. I lay her down and grab the other pull-up for her. When she's done being changed I put her on the ground and that leaves Rachel. I see Shelby looking at her confused and I can't blame her. She's still just spinning. When the girls see her they all start doing it too and we sigh. Monkey see monkey do.

-Time skip-

All of the girls are in the living room playing while I finish dinner. We finally got Rachel changed and then to stop acting like tops. Beth woke up a little after and they've been playing since. Fran is really fitting in well.

"You think it's time?" I look at Shelby "He said dinner time and it's 6:30"

"I think it's time" I feel a tug on my leg and look down to see Britt "Hey baby B! What do you need?"

"Ungy" I look at Shelby who's smiling "Ilk?"

"Uhh" I pick her up and take a deep breath "Woukd you like to be fed like how Lucy has?"

Brittany smiles and nods frantically. I walk us into the living room and sit down on the couch. I pull down my shirt and my head straps to free myself. When I do I look to Shelby for help. She rolls her eyes but comes over smiling. She runs her thumb over Britts lip and soon Britt is drinking from me when her head gets brought forward. I look at Shelby with a pride and joy filled smile.

"Well that's one thing done" Shelby looks at Rachel "Time for another"

She gets up and picks up Rachel from the ground. She puts her on her lap and Rachel holds up the toy in her hands. It's a small star block that goes to a space thing. Go figure though that's the one thing she continues to find and play with.

"Rach it's time to remove the bandage are you ready?" Rachel's frowns and seems to think for a second before nodding "Ok I'm gonna take the bandages off then put the glasses on. When the glasses go on then you can open your eyes to make sure you see ok?"

Shelby waits till she nods again before removing the bandages. We all are watching-Brittany switched sides to be able to see-as Shelby takes the bandages off her eyes. When the bandages come off she keeps her eyes clinched shut.

"Where are the glasses?" I look around and see Santana looking guilty "San where did you put them?"

She grabs the square they put shapes in a brings it to Shelby. Shelby grabs them out and puts the glasses on Rachel. Now all we can do is wait for Rachel to open her eyes.

-Rachel pov-

I feel the glasses get put on but am scared to open my eyes. I don't wanna just see light anymore. I wanna see my mom! I wanna see my girlfriends! I wanna see Beth, Fran, and Judy! I can't live not seeing things after this! I'm scared...but I gotta take a chance. I need to open my eyes!

I slowly open them and everything is blurry. I blink and everything starts slowly coloring and taking shapes. After a few more blinks and adjusting to the glasses that's when I see everything. I see my girlfriends, I see my mommy and momma, I see the toys, and I see Fran and Beth! I see everything.

"Mommy?" Tears start falling down Shelbys face and I can't stop my own "Mommy!"

I get pulled into a hug by Shelby. I finally can see again. When I'm out of the hug I look at the girls. Nows the time to know if this really holds up. I get to the ground and put my hand on Santana's cheek. Santana looks at me then blows a bubble. We both laugh and roll on the ground.

This is so much better being able to see. I look at the toy in my hand and see it's a star. It's the same star I play with every time. Cause I'm going to be a broadway star. But right now I'm living my life my way! That way is making up for lost time.

"Dinner Time!" We get up and follow Shelby as she goes into the kitchen "Come on my lovely's it's dinner time"

hope you enjoyed that chapter! it's 4 am when I updated this story and i'm tired as alL hell! So i really dO hope you enjoyed this! i'Ve been trying to updatE as many stories as i can before i get busy again and can't update. But for now i will see YOU GUYS AND GALS in the next chapter! Bye!


	26. Chapter24

-Chapter 24-

-Rachel pov-

I feel some poking me and I groan "Come on wake up Rachie!" I open my eyes and see a blurry Brittany in front of me "Oh yeah you don't can't see! It's me Brittany! You know your best girlfriend!"

"I believe that goes to me" I get my glasses placed on my face and see Lucy smiling "I am the best"

"Once again you both are wrong" I look at Santana who has a star lens cleaner, star glasses case, and a star eyeglass cloth "I am the best hands down because I got mi Estrella some stars!"

"Our star!" Lucy glares but fixes her glasses causing San to laugh "What's so funny?"

"Nothing tubbers" I see hurt flash across Lucy's face and Santana holds a hand out "Wait Luce it was playful banter"

Lucy shakes her head and pushes her way downstairs. I sigh and get up looking at Santana angrily. I run down the stairs after Lucy and find her in the office getting changed.

"Oh hey baby girl!" I look at Shelby and smile "Ready for your pull-up?"

I nod and walk over to her. I lay down and pull my pants and undergarments off. Shelbys nicely puts it on and let's me pull my stuff back up. When I get up I see Santana standing in the door way. She at least looks ashamed.

"Hey mommy" Shelby looks up at Santana "We have some more people joining our club today"

"That's so good San!" Shelby smiles wide "I'm so glad you could get people to join!"

"But I'm the o~"

"It's time to go everyone is changed and don't wanna be late" Shelbys gives a kiss to Judy and walks out the door "Come on"

"You hurt me and Britt" Lucy scoffs "So much for best girlfriend"

Judy stands beside us confused "What just happened?" Santana grimaces "Rachel go ahead and tell Shelby Santana will be late"

"Yes momma" I look at Santana and sigh "I'm thankful for the star stuff really but I'm disappointed in all of you!"

-Santana pov-

I watch Rachel walk away and start to tear up. I just got on of girlfriends completely back and now I've lost them all. I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn to face Judy.

"What was that all about?" I look down at the ground and Judy raises my head back up "San?"

"We got in a beat girlfriend fight and I overstepped playful banter" Judy gives me a look to continue and I do "I called Lucy Tubbers and then before I could tell Shelby I didn't bring more people to the club it was Brittany...it was too late"

"I see" Judy grabs my hand and leads my over to the desk chair before she sits down "Alright bend"

"What?" She can't really mean? No "What do you mean be~"

"Bend for a spanking missy!" I gulp at the tone Judy uses "You were rude to one of your girlfriends and for that your going to be punished! The others will be later!"

I slowly bend down and she pulls me closer to her lap. I haven't been spanked ever but I've been told they aren't fun. But I mean people use them in pleasure how bad could it be?

Smack!

"IM SORRY!" God that fucking hurts! I soon get three more hard smacks "I ry ot e ean nyor!"

"Good" I get placed her lap and she wipes my tears "I don't like punishing you like that but if you girls are gonna act like brats you'll get punished! Now let's get you to school"

-Time skip-Rachel pov-

It's halfway through the day and none of the girls are talking. When we got here Lucy and Brittany got in a argument. I've just been trying to keep them together but that got me yelled at by both girls. I'm currently in the girls bathroom closest to my locker drenched in slushy.

"Rachel?" I pick up my slightly soaked Glasses and put them on seeing Santana by the door "What the hell happened?"

"Both girls got angry when we came in" I sigh and clean off the rest of the slush on my face "They yelled at me eventually when I tried keeping us calm and together...guess they thought it was open season on me"

"Oh shortcake" Santana wraps me in a hug and I start to get teary eyed "Let's get you some new clothes and let everyone know you aren't open season"

We walk out of the bathroom to Santana's locker. She hands me her gym clothes and we go to the gym. She stands guard in front of the room while I change. When I'm done and in her sweats and t-shirt we head to our classes. I finally smile today since waking up because at least someone is acting like they care again.

-Home- Fran pov-

I walk downstairs and see my mom on the couch. I go to the kitchen quietly and look in the fridge. I need to get a job before they start making sly comments. I don't wanna be a disappointment again.

"Hey sweetie" I jump back from the fridge at my moms voice "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you!"

I glare at her laughing "Ha ha very funny" I close the fridge and look at her "I'm just getting food before looking for jobs don't worry"

"Shelby and I have been talking about that" I look at her confused "Why don't we get you changed into your new clothes?"

"New clothes?" She waves her hand for me to follow and I do to the office where I see a bunch of baby and toddler stuff "We got our deliveries a bit ago and your toddler clothes here!"

"Toddler clothes?" I finally see all the onesies, dresses, shorts, t-shirts, and diapers/pull ups "Wow you spared no expenses"

"Of course only the best for our girls" she points to one of the changing areas "Let's get you changed sweetie!"

I go over and lay down while she gets clothes and a pull-up. We get my pants and panties on then put on the pull up. Next I feel a skirt get put on and she helps me sit up. She raises my arms up and I give her a confused look.

"No bras while in the house for you girls" I feel my eyes shoot open wide "Don't worry the shirt will cover...hopefully"

She takes my shirt off then my bra and I instinctively over my chest. My mom chuckles and moves my arms before putting another shirt on. I look at the logo and see it's a panda bear. I love panda bears!

"Panda!" Mom laughs and then holds out a stuffed one "PANDA!"

"Yes it is and it's all yours!" I grab it and pull it close "Alright it's lunch time! Would you like food?"

"Milk?" My mom gives me a loving smile "Don have to if not wanna"

"Come here baby girl" I move closer to her and she lowers her tank straps and bra straps "I wanna be your momma and this comes with that"

I slowly look at my mom and she just smiles. She helps me get comfortable and I latch onto her breast. She rocks us as I drink and I feel my eyelids get heavy. She starts humming a tune and I lose the battle of staying awake.

-Shelby pov- Time skip-

I've watched the girls fight all day. Brittany takes paths away from the rest, Lucy glares while passing, and Santana protectively blocks Rachel. What's going on? On top of all of that our glee practice was filled with tension!

"House now!" I fully put us in park and unlock the car doors "I want asses in seats!"

They all run in and I follow after. When I get in I see Fran asleep in the new pack and play we ordered and Beth asleep in hers I already had. I turn and see the girls still glaring from their spots at each other.

"Alright enough of this!" The girls look at me scared "What the hell happened?!"

"We got in a best girlfriend off this morning" I look at Santana confused and she continues "We know Rachel loves us...we are just scared since she can see again that...that she's gonna see the girls that bullied her for so long and leave us"

"So we went behind each other's backs buying things" I turn toward a guilty looking Lucy "Santana bought star glasses stuff, I bought a star pillow, and Brittany bought star underwear"

"We just wanted Rachel to stay" Brittany has tears falling down her face "But when Santana's gifts got here first and we saw the smile we snapped and then Santi and Lucy fought and-and- IM SO SORRY!"

"Is that what all of this was about?" Everyone looks at Rachel who looks upset "I wasn't gonna leave any of you I already knew who i was dating blind! I love you all for you! I thought we were over this after my stupidity!"

"I guess you all weren't" I hear Fran whimper and walk over picking her up slowly "It's ok, you're fine"

"Girls you know you all love each other" they all look at each other before looking at the ground "Now you just need to figure out what it's gonna take to stop this nonsense! Cause it's affecting everyone here!"

"So please talk about this" I sit down beside Judy and rock Fran in her sleep "You guys need to talk now"

"I love all four of you" Rachel takes a deep breath before continuing "I still wanna do what we do cause I need it and enjoy it! I don't wanna lose the feeing of finally having my mom when I needed her...but if it's tearing us apart then I will stop"

"It's not that" Lucy sighs "There are three dominant personalities in this relationship and one so sweet and innocent one"

"We just gotta let what happens happen and stop fighting each other" Santana continues Lucy's sentence and they smile "I'm so sorry about this morning Lucy I shouldn't have said it even just messing around"

"I'm sorry that I started making you guys nervous to buy things after I did" Brittany grabs Lucy's hand "So can we be together and still do everything? Cause I love you girls and I don't wanna lose any of you"

"Yes we can" The girls get up and get group hug before turning around "Ange?"

Judy laughs and motions them to follow her. I feel Fran fully go to sleep again and put her in the Pack and play again. I look at Beth and see her still asleep. I smile and go to the front porch to check for mail. When I open it I'm met by Sugar about to knock on the door.

"Oh uh hi" she looks at her hand then Lowers it "I'm sorry I Uh...maybe I should go"

"Are you ok?" She looks at the ground and I finally see the bruise "Where did that come from?"

"I fell on my way up" She points at the steps "Clumsy me as always"

"Mommy!" My eyes go wide no not right now "Mommy!"

Sugar looks at me confused and my heart stops as the crawling sounds get closer. I can't just close the door. If sugar sees them they'll be ruined but if I close the door for no reason she'll be ruined. I've gotten to know her in school and she's sweet and easily broken.

"Mommy?" I see move to the side and tilt her head "Ere ou o?"

"Shelbys the girls are call~" Judy stops beside me and I hear her breath hitch "Uh hi"

"Was that Rachel?" I look at Judy scared and she has the same look "Is everything ok?"

"Mommy?" I freeze when the voice is right behind us "Mo~oh"

TBC


	27. Chapter25

-Chapter 25-

-Rachel pov-

I look at Sugar standing in the front porch. She looks confused and is looking me up and down. I look down and notice I'm wearing a dog onesie that is cut off at the waist bu a skirt that goes around. I look up scared at Sugar and see she still looks confused.

"Uh h-hi sugar!" She smiles and waves "What can we help you with?"

"Uh nothing it was nothin" I see hurt in her eyes as she starts to turn around "I'll see you all tomorrow"

She lumps down the stairs "Wait!" I look at mommy and momma "I'm gonna talk with her outside, the girls could really use you both in there"

"It's really no big deal Rachel" I close the door behind me and walk to her finally seeing a bruise on her face "I can just see you all tomorrow"

"Come here" I pull her into a hug and at first she doesn't respond but soon she's crying and wraps her arms around me "It'll be alright Sugar"

"No it won't" she releases a heart shattering cry "I got nowhere else to go! I just-I just need someone to talk to!"

"I'm here Sugar" I feel my shoulder getting wet but ignore it as I rub her back like Shelby does "I'm right here"

After a few minutes she stops crying "Thanks for the hug" she pulls back and sighs "You know I've been envious of you...you know what you want and are so good! I just want and fraction of that"

"You can be just as good Sugar" I smile at her and she smiles back "Why don't you ask my mom for voice lessons and I could come too! You could learn from two of the best!"

"Sounds good Rachel" we share a laugh but then I feel my bladder tighter "Are you ok?! What's wrong? Oh god I'm not good in these situations!"

"I'm fine Sugar" I try to give a fake laugh but then my stomach gurgles and my eyes widen in fear "Maybe not so good"

"Let's get you inside" she grabs my arm and starts leading me to my house quick but that just makes it worse and I groan "Oh god sorry that's not helping us it? I'll go get Shelby!"

"No we can ma~" my bladder releases before I can finish my sentence and I feel my face heat up as my stomach starts going too "Ver-Never mind!"

"How's the talk going girls?" I look at my momma with tears in my eyes and Judy registers it "Oh uh Sugar why don't we go someheee you can talk to Shelby in private!"

"Can I stay with Rachel?" I smile at the concern in her voice "I think somethings not ok"

"I'll be fine Sugar" Just using a diaper in front of you but I'll be just fine "Why don't you go ahead!"

"Nope you've helped me I'll help you" She walks up to me but stops "Uh do your legs sweat?"

I feel fear takeover my body. I've peed through...she can see it going! I look to Judy for help and she nods. She quickly grabs both of our hands and brings us inside. She yells for Shelby and when she comes in hands her Sugars hand.

"OUR ROOM is open" Shelbys nods and leads Sugar away "Come here baby girl"

I finally let the tears fall and run to her. She wraps her arms around me and picks me up. She leads me to the office and I see all the girls in there playing. Judy leads me to the changing table and gets to work changing me.

This is a catastrophe!

-Shelby pov-

"So sugar what going on?" Sugar looks at me confused "I've used those stops and seen the girls run up and down them! They aren't easy to trip on or create a bruise like that let alone a limp"

"He just got mad after a meeting" the girl in front of me takes a seat on the bed tears threatening to spill "I just asked what was wrong and well you can see the aftermath"

"No one deserves this Sugar" She nods staring at the ground "Knowing this I cant just let you go home though and there's something here that are beyond explaining"

"Does it have to do with Rachel's sweating?" I look at sugar confused "She has sweat going down her leg and was red faced! Her stomach was sounding funny and she couldn't really run inside for help"

"Oh uh sweating! Yeah yeah" She narrows her eyes at me and I feel my air get stuck "So I have a friend who cou~"

"Rachel doesn't sweat that much though" I feel my eyes go wide as she gets up "We have gym class together and she's never really sweat in there...did she pee herself?!"

"No I'm sure she didn't pee herself" Sugar walks past me and opens the door walking out "Young lady get back here!"

When I walk out I hear laughing and start running. If I can hear that laughter so can Sugar. I'm almost within arms reach when Sugar starts opening the office door.

"Oh she~" I hear a chair fall over and running "Hi can assist you finding something little girl?"

"I had a question for Rachel" I finally walk over as she continues "I know she doesn't sweat much so did she pee herself?"

"Well that's none of your business really" Judy is in mama bear mode "But no matter if it was or wasn't you'd find no answers in here!"

"I'm sorry" Sugar backs away with her hands on her shoulders trembling "It was just a question...I didn't mean anything by it"

"Sugar?" She moves away from my hand and keeps walking backwards away "Sugar come here sweetie"

"No" She trips over a chair leg and falls before I can stop her "Whoa!"

She's just out of arms reach when she hits her head on the countertop. I quickly run over and check on her head. It's all good but it's gonna be a major goose egg tomorrow. I look over at Judy who looks scared and guilt. She blames herself.

"Judes it wasn't you she had a flashback" Judy looks at me then sugar "Get me some ice please I'll take her to our room"

-Time skip-Santana pov-

It's been a little bit since Sugar hit her head. We've still been following house rules but I can't help but wonder...what's gonna happen? She knows what Rachel did! She can hold that over her head or figure out our secrets! Shelby could lose Beth and Rachel. We could end up in the system. 'I don't wanna go to the system'.

"You're not going to the system" I look up at Judy who smiles and picks me up "We're gonna take care of this with just Shelby, Rachel, and me in the room with her"

"I expect you four to watch and play with Beth!" We nod at Shelbys words and Lucy goes back to smashing a circle into a square "She's your daughter"

"I know" Both moms smile and soon I'm being tickled "All of them are our daughters!"

"Tirsty?" Fran looks up at Judy and she sits me down picking her up "Milk?"

Judy smiles and sets Fran up for breastfeeding when a door gets opened outside. Soon there's knocking and Judy shares a confused look with Shelby. Shelby gets up and walks to the door slowly opening it.

"Will Schuester why are you here?" I hear a mumbled response "No I think our conversation is ok out here"

"Come on Shelby let me in!" I hear the anger in his voice and see Brittany getting worried "I have all rights to be able to talk to the girls you've stolen from my Glee club!"

"To hell you'll barge in and talk to my daughters!" Go mommy! "If I found out you've talked to any of my team without me present especially my daughters you'll be dealing with me! Got it?"

"I got it" Will scoffs "To think Rachel came from you"

The door gets slammed and I jump. Brittany starts crying and crawls to Shelby. Shelbys smiles and picks her up comforting her. I hear blocks hitting blocks and see Rachel joining Lucy into trying to get the blocks in the holes.

"Gonna play Sanny?" I look up at Judy who's still feeding Fran "Nothing is going to happen! You're safe here!"

I smile and go over to the girls. I get handed the star by Rachel and start trying to help. This is fun! I wish I could've done this when I was this age. Life could've been so much better.

"Oh wow" we all freeze at the voice "Sorry I woke up and just got up a-and I-I won't say a thing to anyone!"

"Well thanks for that sugar" Shelby puts Britt down and walks over to her "It's really important to all of us here you never say anything about this around anyone or to anyone"

"Yes mam" Sugar looks back at us and my only response is a bubble. She chuckles "I never thought I'd see Santana so calm and behaved"

"Don't think anyone did" I look at Shelby and then sugar before blowing a bubble again "You know this could work"

"What do you mean?" Sugar looks at Shelby confused and to be honest I am too "What could work? Cause I don't know if I feel comfortable doing that"

"I mean you wouldn't have to do that" Shelby shakes her head "No I mean you need out of that house and if you came to live here you could help watch the girls! Plus if Judy and I needed to leave you could babysit!"

"I guess I could" Rachel crawls over to sugar and sits by her feet holding her arms up "Does she want me to pick her up?"

"Yes she does" Sugar looks at Shelbys who smiles then down at Rachel smiling "Go on it's fine"

Sugar picks up Rachel who in turn starts laughing. I smile at the two before I get bored and start messing with the blocks again. Cause this is fun! I will get this star in the circle!

-Shelby pov-

"I'm not 18 how will I stay here?" I look at Sugar who's still holding a smiling Rachel "If the offer really is there"

"Well that part you may not like" I put Britt down and pull out my phone "I have a lawyer friend...if we took pictures and you talked with her...you could get emancipated or legally have me as a guardian"

I see the thought bouncing around in her eyes "I don't wanna go back home" Tears start to form in her eyes but a smile soon takes over when Rachel blows bubbles and babbles "Lets Talk with you friend"

"Ok I'll set up the call" I walk out of the room and to the office calling Janine "Hey crazy lady I have a case for you"

"Besides the papers I have for your daughter?"

"Yeah I need to swing by and sign those tomorrow after school" I close the office door and walk to the desk "No it's a abuse case for a student to get her emancipated or me legal guardianship"

"How's the evidence look?"

"Damn near irrefutable" I can practically hear her braining working "Sound up your alley?"

"Sadly yes" I hear her type somethings out "Bring her by when you come tomorrow and I'll see what I can do Seashell!"

"Thanks J" I hang up and write a bit to myself on a sticky note "Remodel storage room to bedroom"

I walk out of the office and smile at what I see in the living room. Rachel is playing with Beth, Lucy and Santana are doing their daily ceiling stare, Brittany and Fran are playing with Sugar, and Judy is standing back taping it.

"Hey video momma" she turns toward me with the camera and I wave "Get my good side?"

"There all your good sides" she turns the camera off and gives me a kiss before we both look at the girls "Look at our little family! I just love them to pieces"

"So do I" I put my arm around Judy as we continue to watch the girls "So do I"


	28. Chapter26

Chapter-26-

-Shelby pov-

Today has been a very weirdly quiet day...I don't like it! I pull out my calendar and look at all the birthdays and holidays but there isn't one! I've seen all the girls today and they seem fine but I can't stop thinking that maybe somethings wrong or about to happen.

"MOMMY!" Rachel runs into my room crying. Thankfully I don't have a class right now "Ey-ey-ey it e!"

"Who hit you?" I get up and pull her close to me "Who hit you baby girl?"

"Rachel?!" I hear Lucy yelling in the hall before she steps into the room "There you are!"

"Did you hit her Lucy?" Lucy's eyes how wide with anger "By that I say no"

"Who hit you?" There's nothing but venom and fire with her words "Who's the son of a bitch I gotta maim?!"

"First off language!" Lucy rolls her eyes and I fix that with a glare "Secondly there will be no maiming!"

"Miss Corcoran please report to the main office! Please report to the main office!"

"Damnit Santana" Lucy smirks and I glare again "Doesn't make it right!"

I walk with the girls to the main office fully expecting Santana in trouble. I freeze and hear Lucy gasp when it's actually Brittany growling beside Figgins. I turn toward where she's growling and see...uh... OH! Azimo Adams.

"What happened here?" Brittany stops growing and looks at me innocently "Not gonna work this time"

"I found this girl punching, kicking, and biting Mr. Adams!" Figgins points are Brittany "She has this po~"

"Brittany" Figgins looks at me confused "Her name is Brittany S. Pierce. If you can call him Mr. Adams cause you know his name you should know hers too"

"Well I Uh~"

"No excuses" I point at Azimo "You immediately took his side because he's a football player right? Did you even ask about what happened?"

"Well I Uh" Figgins sighs "No"

"My daughter came running to me crying because someone hit her" I point at Brittany "That 'girl' as you know her as is my daughters girlfriend and only would attack to defend one of her girls"

"Is this true Azimo?" Adams nods "Well then I'll put you on suspension for a week"

"WHAT?!" I look at Brittany who looks angrier then I've ever seen "You said I'm gonna be suspended for 2 weeks and if I act up again I'm expelled!"

"Is this true?" Figgins nods not seeming to know what he's done wrong "Call Santana down here now"

"Santana Lopez to the main office! Santana Lopez to the main office"

I hear footsteps and grumbling after a few minutes. She walks in angry but straightens when she sees me. I see confusion on everyone's face.

"I'm signing my girls out and Judys" I walk to the desk and grab the sign out sheet "I also here by quit here and I almost forgot I need Sugar Motta brought down here too!"

"Shelby we can talk about this please!" I glare at the man and step closer to him "This is my school you ca~"

"I can scare you in your school" I growl out my words "Now call Sugar down and I'm giving heads up that they will not be returning here ever again!"

"SUGAR MOTTA MAIN OFFICE!"

I smile and back away. I sign all of the girls out and walk out of the office. When I see Sugar I grab her hand and we head to every individual locker. We get their stuff out and finally go leave.

"Sugar?" I look at the male voice that cause Sugar to stop and tense "What are you doing with this lady?"

"Car now girls" Santana grabs Sugars hand and they go to the car "So you're the abusive dad I guess?"

"It was one time!" He steps angrily toward me "You can't keep my daughter away! She's a minor!"

"You'll be hearing from a lawyer" his eyes go wide and I smirk at the fear "Oh you thought I'd just hand her over? No you see she's gonna be under my guardianship and we could go with out the lawyers and cost if you sign what gets sent"

"I'll call my lawyer to send it right away" I stare at him in disbelief "What you think I'm gonna fight for that piece of no good trash?"

"Listen up here you!" I get in his face "You're gonna go to your lawyer sign then have that fucking lawyer give the damn papers to mine so I can sign! Got it?!"

"Yes Mam" I back away smiling and fix his collar that messed up at some point "Good job I'll be waiting at my lawyers office"

I walk away from him and to the car. I feel all eyes on my and just start it up. I pull out of the parking lot and head to my lawyers office. I'll talk with Judy soon. Right now I got some girls to sign into our life fully!

-Time skip-Brittany pov-

We've been sitting in a grey building for hours! There's no more squishy berries in the bowl. My mouth is red now though!

"Look at my mouth!" Rachel's eyes go wide "What?"

"Britt what did you eat?" I point to the bowl and see one left "Lets ask the lawyer what that is ok?"

I nod and we walk to the lawyer "Sir do you have anymore of these berries?" He looks at me confuse before looking at the bowl and he looks super white "Are you a vampire?"

"You ate playdough and red paint" he looks at Shelby scared "Please don't kill me!"

"Trust me" Shelby looks at me smiling "She'll be fine"

"So this is the office?" We all turn to a new guy with papers. He has a weird suit on "Shelby Corcoran?"

"That would be me" he hands Mommy the papers and she smiles "Thank you"

She hands it to the lawyer and he looks over the papers. He almost looks like my teachers. Oh yeah they aren't my teachers anymore...I wonder if tubbington can be my teacher now?

"Brittany!" I jump and look at Shelby who has papers in her hands "Come on lets go home"

I follow everyone out of the office to the car. When we get in the radio is turned on to Disney songs. We sing along to the random tunes that come on as we drive home. When we get home Judy is on the porch with a very angry frown face.

"Oh boy" We get out and Shelby starts walking up to Judy "Hey let me explain please"

"EXPLAIN THAT YOU TOOK MY DAUGHTER OUT OF SCHOOL?!" Why is she yelling? Are they fighting? "I didn't not give you any permission to pull my daughter out of that school Shelby! You know how bad this can make me look?"

"Looks are all you care about huh?" Shelby pushes past Judy into the house "I can fix it then"

I feel my tears start to fall "Stop the fighting San please" I turn and look at her but she looks helpless "Help! Stop it!"

"I can't B" Judy goes into the house after Shelby "I can't do anything"

-Judy pov-

"What the hell are you doing?" I see Shelby walking to the room we share "Shelb?"

"You wanna fix your image I'm going to" She grabs out her suitcases and starts filling them "You can put Lucy back in that school, you can put whatever girl wants to stay her back there, but I will not be putting my daughter or Sugar back there"

"Shelbs I'm sorry let's talk about this rationally!" She closes her suitcases and pushes past me "Wait what are you doing?"

I follow her upstairs and she goes to Beths room. She opens the door and pulls out the bags to fill them. As she starts to put stuff in I grab her arms blocking her from putting the clothes in. It's the first time I'm able to see the hurt and anger in her eyes.

"Let me put my daughters stuff in the bag!" I don't let go of her arms. I won't lose my granddaughter again "She's not yours! She's mine! We are leaving you attention seeking, egotistical whore!"

"You don't mean that" I keep looking in her eyes but it's harder with my vision blurring "You don't mean anything you said"

"You have no clue what I mean" Shelby growls out her words "Now let go!"

I don't let go as she starts pushing her arms down. I push them back and I push too hard. She trips backwards into the closet knocking the clothes onto her. She doesn't move. I just stand and watch her. We are both breathing heavy and I fall to my knees crying.

"When Figgins called me I had flashbacks to Russel" I pick up one of Beths shirts that fell "He would always do stuff without asking me my opinion...he would just tell me to shut up! I didn't matter! I've finally felt free with my daughter and you girls that...that when Figgins called I thought I was gonna lose it all and I snapped"

"He didn't remember Brittanys name" I wipe my tears and look at Shelby "She fought Azimo Adams for hitting Rachel and she was going to have a week longer suspension and be on warning for expulsion"

"That's terrible" Shelbys takes the clothes off her head "So you pulled them all out and quit because of him mistreating our girls"

"I never will be Russel Judy" Shelby makes eye contact with me "You have your own freedoms and rights and I'm sorry I didn't ask about Lucy! But after what the idiot of a principle was going to do...I just had to get them out"

"Where are they going to go?" I get off my knees and sit down on my backside "Where are you going to go?"

"Carmel has asked me to go" I look up at Shelby and see her in thought "They could go there and I could teach"

"What about singing?" Shelby looks at me confused "What?"

"I'd be teaching again" Shelbys moves out of the closet and scoots close to me "Guess you could say I've come out of the closet huh?"

I chuckle "So are you staying?" Shelbys nods and puts her head on my shoulder "First fight huh?"

"Thought it'd be more dramatic" I playfully smack her and she laughs "Let's go check on the kids"

We get up and pick up Beth slowly so she stays asleep. When we get downstairs it's eerily silent. We look at each other and continue. When we reach the ground floor all the girls are sitting on the couch.

"They were like that when I came in with groceries" I jump at Frans voice "Sorry I'll take Beth to the kitchen with me"

I hand her to Fran and we walk into the living room. All of the girls look like they've cried their eyes out. I feel Shelby tap me and I turn to see why. My heart breaks when I see suitcases.

"Are we going homeless?" We look at Rachel who is trying not to cry "Because I don't wanna be homeless"

"No you aren't going to be homeless" Shelbys grabs my hand and we stand across from the girls "We just had a fight about somethings and all that"

"But it's fine!" I give Shelby a peck on the cheek "We are all fine!"

"So we are still good?" We nod and the girls smile "Good"

"Let's go unpack everything and fix up the rooms huh?" They all get up grabbing the suitcases "I'll work on lunch"

"It's only the afternoon?" I nod and Shelby sighs making me laugh "This has been a long day"

"But we made it through" I give her a quick kiss "Now go help them because we all know how that's gonna go"

She laughs and runs after the girls. I go into the kitchen and start making everybody lunch. I hear knocking on the door and sigh. Can't catch a break today. I walk up and open it freezing.

"Uh hello Judy? Ms. Fabray?" Will shakes his head "Nevermind Uh can I come in and talk?"

"No" I see his shoulders slump "I believe you were told to stay away by Shelby"

"I just wanna talk with the girls" I glare as he put a foot inside the house "I'm not taking no for a answer"

"How about 911?" I smirk as I hear Shelby walk up "Came down to ask about something not expecting you"

"Just one conversation" I kick his shin making him jump back "Ow!"

"Now go!" I slam the door and lock it "Now back to our regularly scheduled programming"

We both laugh and I help Shelby with her stuff before in's finishing lunch. We have a nice little lunch before we go back to fixing up the rooms. We spend sometime being us and enjoying life together. Because that's when we are at our best

Together.


	29. Chapter27

-Chapter 27- still don't have anything else to put here-

-Fran pov-

I wake up really early and see a light on under my door. Everyone should be asleep right now. I slowly get up and open my door. I see it's the bathroom light and I walk quietly to it. When I peek in I see Brittany asleep on the toilet. I smile at the girl and help her out. I fix her pants then pick her up. I carry her to her bed and lay her down.

"Thank you" I give her a forehead kiss "Night night"

"Night night Britt" I walk out of the room and close the door silently but jump seeing mom "Jeez you need a bell!"

"Sorry" She points at the girls room "What are you doing up so early in there?"

"I woke up and saw the bathroom light was on" I nod toward the room that's still lit up "So I went to see and found Britt asleep on the toilet"

"Well thanks for I assume belong her out" I nod and she smiles "But you need to go back to bed! You be fine on your own?"

"I can be with her" We both look at Sugar who's standing in her doorway "I didn't mean to eavesdrop! I just heard talking and was worried"

"It's fine and if Fran is fine with it" I look at mom confused "I'm sure you can stay with her"

"Uh yeah sure" soon I feel sugars hand grab mine leading me to my room "Night mom!"

-Judy pov-

"Night sweetie!" I Wait till they close the door and then turn off the bathroom light "Now time for me to go to bed"

I walk downstairs to my room and see Shelby asleep still. Not a heavy sleeper my ass! I start to go to our bed when the baby monitor goes off. I sigh walking back out of the room, back upstairs, and to Beths room. The little girl is smiling and standing in the crib.

"So I'm not going back to bed huh?" She laughs and babbles "Alright lets get you out and put you to sleep maybe"

I pull her out a try everything! I try breastfeeding, I try a book, I try singing, and I even try Shelby and Beths favorite thing of talking and rocking! Nothing is freaking working! I look at the clock in the room and see it's 5:30 A.M. It's only freaking Wednesday...

"You doing ok?" I jump at Shelbys voice causing her to laugh and Beth to as well "Sorry just woke up for a bathroom trip and saw you gone"

"So the bathroom can wake you but a baby crying and walking can't?!" Shelby smiles sheepishly "Have you gone restroom yet?"

When Shelbys nods I get up and hand her Beth. She looks at me confused and I just smirk. I walk downstairs knowing she'll find out. Dirty diaper-1 Shelby-0!

-Morning-Fran pov-

I wake up to a slight shaking "There you are!" I blink a few times and finally see it's Sugar "Your momma wants you up and downstairs"

"Otay" I sleepily stand up and almost fall "Whoa!"

"Let me help you" Sugar puts her arms around me to keep balance like you would a toddler "Alright let's go"

She helps me down the stairs and to the office. I see the girls already dressed and sitting in there playing. I look at the time and see it's 8:30 A.M. Shouldn't they be at school? Where's Shelby at?

"There's one of my baby girls!" Momma comes over and picks me up "Lets get you changed!"

"I got breakfast!" I turn to see Shelby in the doorway holding McDonalds "Oh hello my little girl!"

"Why ish dey here?" I point to the girls that are laughing at Sugar reading and making faces "Dey go to sool?"

"They still have to get transferred over to Mommy's soon to be new school!" I look at momma confused as she starts changing me into my toddler stuff "The other school was being mean to them and mommy so now they are gonna go to mommas old school"

"Camel?" Momma laughs and nods "But camel ad! Ight?"

"Well Mommy is gonna change that" Momma smiles and finishes up changing me "Now how about we go eat!"

Momma picks me up and carries me over to my chair. The girls sit in special highchair but I get to sit in a normal chair! Wow I'm really starting to sink into all of this. I wasn't too sure at first but...being able to get closer to Lucy and mom has made it so worth it. I also am starting to enjoy it a lot.

"Now I was told some girl likes pancakes" my eyes go wide as Shelby places cut up pancakes in front of me "McDonalds was out so I had to make those special for you"

"Tank you!" I grab my fork and start eating them and they are so good!!! "I love tem!"

"I'm glad you do honey" she gives me a forehead kiss before going to eat her breakfast "You hear that she loves something I did!"

"I know love" I don't look cause I know she was trying to be quiet when taking to momma "I hope you can grow together through this"

Shelby wants to be close to me? I mean my mom I understood but why shelby? Does she actually wanna be my mother too? The doorbell interrupts my thoughts.

"I'll be back" Mommy gets up and goes to the door "Uh hello who are you?

"My name is John I'm looking for my wife Fran?" I choke on the food I started to swallow "Is that her?"

"Uh I didn't say you could enter just hang out right there" I hear the door close and lock before Shelby comes in "I need adult Fran to talk for a minute"

"Send him away" I feel all eyes on me as I start to have a panic attack "H-h-he was as bad as dad! Please don't make me talk to him!"

"You'll never have to" Momma gets up pulling me into a comforting hug "Shelby go send him away"

"Don't have to tell me twice" I hear her walk away and unlock the door "No one here wants to talk to you and id advise you to stay away from your EX-wife!"

"Listen here bitch!" I cant breath "I haven't signed the papers that her lawyer sent yet so we are still together! And when Russel comes in a few minutes after I bailed him out oh oh oh! You're gonna be sorry and gone!"

"Office all of you" mommy gets all of us out of our chairs and into the office "Sugar call 911 and watch over them please"

"Yes mam" My mom leaves and I'm still trying to breath when Sugar walks over to help "You'll be fine Fran, you'll be just fine"

-Judy pov-

I walk to the door with a baseball bat "You best be getting the hell off my property!" I point it at John and he holds his hands up smirking "What's that smirk for?!"

"Hit me and I can call some damm good lawyers" I growl and he just smirks wider "Unless you hand over my wife"

"Cops are on their way" Fear forms on his face and I smirk "Not so smug now are you?"

"Put that bat down Judy!" I blanch at the voice "I'm back honey!"

"Close the door" I run to the door leading to the garage and lock it "Shelby?"

"It's locked and so is the back door!" We meet in the kitchen in front of the office door "What do we do?"

"I called the cops already" we jump at Sugars voice and see her holding Rachel "Come in here and let's lock the door"

We nod and follow her in. Once we block the door we just cuddle up to the girls. This will be the last time. I pull out my computer and send a quick email to my lawyer about restraining orders before fully pulling the girls close. There's a strong knock on the front door that scares the girls.

"I'll be back" I get up and walk to it with the bat "Who is it?"

"Jospeh Scott from the Lima Police Department" I relax and open the door slowly noticing John and Russel are gone "We took them away mam now is there a Sugar here?"

"She's watching over our little girl and helping keep the other girls calm" he nods "Do I need to get her?"

"No we can call if we need anything" he holds his hand out "Please call if someone else does come back...ask for Joseph if it's super urgent ok?"

"Yes sir and thank you" he nods and leaves so I go back to the girls "It's all over..we can finally relax"

They all smile slightly and go to the toys. I sit down and let out a deep sigh. I see my lawyer responded and said we will have it by tomorrow. I smile and close my computer. I look at Shelby and give a watery smile.

"What's wrong?" I shake my head and pull her into a hug "What? You're starting to scare me"

"We are gonna be rid of them!" She pulls back looking at me trying to see if I'm joking "We finally are free of everything!"

"Oh my gosh!" She picks me up spinning laughing "We are free! We are finally free!"

"Yes we are" I lean up slightly and kiss her "We can finally all relax"

"Mommy" I look down at Brittany "Mommy k?"

I pick her up and tickle her "Mommy is perfectly ok" we both laugh "We all are going to be ok"

"How about we watch some Disney movies huh?" The girl agree minus Rachel who is back to spinning like a top and blowing bubbles again "Rach? Sweetie? Are you ok?"

"Ep" After that she's right back into blowing bubbles "I ine"

-Shelby pov-

Last time she did this we were taking off the bandages. I give Judy a look to go ahead and take the girls. She nods and leaves me with Rachel. I sit down beside Rachel and put my hand on her shoulder stopping the spinning.

"Rachel if somethings wrong you can tell us" She puts her head down and pushes up her glasses "Are you ok?"

"Am I dumb?" I look at her confused and shocked and the look in her eyes show sincerity in her question "I just don't understand something and...and I feel so stupid! I'm a teen and can't figure it out even trying as a teen!"

"You're not stupid!" I keep her head facing me "What can you not figure out?"

She grabs the block thing all the girls play with "I have done it many times even trying and not really trying" she picks up the star "This piece doesn't go with the other 4 and..and it's like me"

"This ain't about the blocks is it?" She shakes her head no and I wipe away the tears that have started "You belong here with all of us don't ever doubt that. You are our little girl and their girlfriend...if you think I'm leaving forget that and let me just tell you that we will never leave like your fathers did ok?"

"I love you mommy" I pull her close and let her cry on my shoulder "I o rry!"

"It's ok Baby C" I give her forehead a kiss and wipe her tears away "I love you so much! Now are you ready to watch some Disney?"

"I ungy" I pick her up and she grabs my shirt "Ilk?"

"Let's go out there and I'll feed you" she smiles and we go out to the living room where they are watching lion king "Ooo we have a great movie on!"

"Fran picked" I nod at Judy and smile at Fran who's zoned into the movie "Everything ok?"

"Shh!" We look at Santana and smile "T ovie on!"

"Sorry" I look at Judy and nod before sitting down to feed Rachel "You still want milk?"

"Es" I fix my shirt and bra to be able to feed Rachel "Ank ou"

She latches on and I watch the movie as I rock her. By the end everyone is asleep minus Judy, Sugar, and me. We carefully put them in their beds and go downstairs. I start working on their stuff for tomorrow while the other two work on lunch.

The rest of the day goes by quick and easy. There nothing more that happens and we all go to bed for once with a stronger then ever sense of safety. Now we just have to wait to see what tomorrow bring.


	30. Chapter28

-Chapter 28- new school part 1-

-Santana pov-

"San...San!...SANTANA!" I jump out of the bed and put a hand on the mouth of the person next to me "Effuse me?"

"Let me slee-e-e" I slowly remove my hand from Shelbys mouth "Mommy hi"

"Downstairs now" I quickly get out of bed and run downstairs "Office missy!"

I run in and see Judy looking amused "You put a hand on her mouth didn't you?" Judy finishes diapering Lucy then looks at me again "Get over here before you get in more trouble"

"Oh no I got this one" I cringe at Shelbys voice behind me "Why don't you get them breakfast"

"Shelby I'll take care of her" Judy brings Lucy over to Shelby and hands her to her "Beth is with Sugar right now and the others are eating too! You are already nervous about today so changing while angry with Santana isn't happening"

"Alright" Shelbys sighs and looks at me "I'm sorry about scaring you"

"It's ok mommy" I give her a hug "I orry oo"

"I know baby girl" Shelby bounces Lucy in her arms "Now how about we get this one some food before school?"

"Come over here and sit" Judy points at the chair in front of the office desk "We will talk"

"I'm really sorry about this morning" I quickly sit down and look at my hands nervously "I didn't really mean anything by it"

"Are you embarrassed by anything that's going on?" I look up at Judy confused "The baby stuff? Is it embarrassing? We know you all say you like it but we just can't help but feel we forced you to choose this to stay here"

"Have you asked all of the girls today?" Judy nods her head "They all said I'm the one huh?"

"Not outright" I sigh and look back down at my hands "San you know if you don't want to you don't have to"

"I do want to but" I take a deep breath "We just haven't had time to be girlfriends in a while because of everything going on and the rules"

"So what do you think?" One question I've been asking myself "Do you wanna stop?"

"Honestly? No" I sigh and look up at Judy "I do want to experience being with my girlfriends though"

"But the rules block that?" I nod and Judy pulls out a paper "We we're working on this a few days ago and still are"

"What?" She hands it to me and I read over it "The baby log?"

"When you guys need and want the baby stuff or want to do it" she points next to my name "You get one of us and explain or just talk and we'll do it"

"So you'll still be our mommies?" Judy nods and I feel my tears start to fall "I don't wanna lose you guys and this feeling!"

"Oh honey" Judy is quickly wrapping me in a hug "You won't lose it but when you guys wanna do girlfriend things let us know and you'll be exempt from the rules ok?"

"Thank you" we pull away and I look at the changing station "Can I get changed now?"

"Of course you can sweetie" Judy picks me up and takes me over to the changing station "Lets get you ready for school!"

-Time skip-Lucy pov-

"It's free period finally!" I sit down in the library with my girlfriends "There's nothing challenging here! They don't let me do any homework!"

"And we are you complaining?" I glare at Santana "It means we can have more time to ourselves"

"But Lucy and I need to be challenged!" I nod to Rachel's point "We actually like school! Just cause we are in the glee club doesn't mean we can't focus on both!"

"Tried that argument didn't work" I growl at that voice and see Santana ready to strike "Down girls I'm not here to fight! I was asked to come and help Shelby for a little bit!"

"She doesn't need your help and neither do we!" I put a hand on Santana's knee to keep her seated "Why are you dressed up if you're just here to help?"

"Well I also would like to help myself to Shelby" This time Rachel growls "Hey you could've stayed with me but you left me for Finn!"

"Because I'm gay!" Rachel shoots out of her seat and gets in Jesses face "My mother I gay too and in a relationship so stay the hell away!"

"I'm sure I could get both girls on the Jesse train" he smirks and steps back "Good seeing you all again"

"Rachel?" She doesn't move from her spot so we all get up and walk to her "Rach? Honey?"

"I'm gonna kill him" Did she really just say that? "IM GONNA KILL HIM!"

"Wait!" Rachel is off like a cannon shot and after Jess while we run after her "Rachel get back here!"

"Hello St. James" We stop in front of the choir room "Who do I owe this not so great pleasure to?"

"I was asked to help you for a bit with Vocal Adrenaline" Rachel starts to step toward them but I stop her "I also would like to take you out to dinner"

"No" it takes all I have not to laugh at Jesses face when it drops from smug to confused and hurt "I am in a happy lesbian relationship and not looking to expand my horizons or leave my girlfriend"

"Come on I can give you so much more!" Jesse puts a hand on Shelbys shoulder "I could give you another talented kid"

"I can't have kids anymore" We all look at each other confused "Rachel was the last one I could. Now if you could please leave before I get you in trouble for sexual harassment"

The bell rings so we can't stick around and watch. We wing past my locker first then end at Rachel's. When she opens hers eggs blast her in the face and Santana goes red.

"Damnit!" A tan girl walks over to the locker with another girl and a guy "You said it wasn't her locker!"

"I said it was and that we were gonna get caught in the middle" We look at them and the guy holds out a towel "We tried to get here gray in enough to stop you"

"Who did this?" Santana growls out every word "Who?!"

"Vocal lead" The other girl holds out her hand "We are just glad to have people here to take her out"

"I'm gonna get sick" the boy nods and brings a trash can over for Rachel while Britt holds back her hair "Th-Th-than blegh!"

"The leads name is Tracy" Santana nods and starts to walk off by the tan girls stops her "Save it for Choir I'm sure it could be way better to take her down in her castle"

"I like your brain" Santana shakes the extended hand "But your brain doesn't scheme as well as ours does so I'm gonna ask this once! What else is waiting for Rachel?"

"Ow! My hand!" I see Santana's grip tighten "They are gonna dump eggs on her when you head to choir!"

"Amber!" Santana pushes Amber back "Doesn't matter you'll be out before long"

"Next time make sure you act better!" The three way away and we lead Rachel to the closest bathroom "Text Shelby?"

"I'd rather not" Rachel vomits again "Text Shelby"

-Shelby pov-

"Just go Jesse please" I walk into my office when my phone goes off "Please"

I look at my phone and feel my color drain then my body heat. I push past him and run to the restroom they text me. When I get in a stop when I see my baby girl drenched in yellow.

"Mommy?" Santana holds up Rachel's very covered glasses "Is that you?"

"It's me baby girl" I pull her close to me not caring about the yolk "Oh my sweet baby girl"

"They actually did it" we turn toward a shocked and then visibly angry Jesse "I told them not to! I told them they were off limits!"

"Quit the acting!" Lucy steps toward him "The other three that came up to us already acted enough"

"I'm not acting" Jesse looks at me "This won't stop unless you call them down and talk"

"Alright lets get her cleaned then I'll call them" Jesse nods and goes out of the room "Let's wash you up baby"

"I eed" I look down at Rachel and see her face red "I ot sared"

"I'll change you as well" I look at the other girls "Are you all ok?"

"I made a mess before we left and it hurts" I look at Britt who's moving slightly and seems uncomfortable "I just thought it would be fine"

"That's how we get rashes" I look at both the other two "Are you both ok?"

"I am" Santana nods "So you have any on you?"

"Always in my purse" I reach in and pull out two "Lets get you cleaned up and changed!"

-A few minutes later-

I've gotten Britt and Rachel changed and Rachel cleaned up. She's pressed into my side though and won't let go. Jesse was outside the bathroom when we got out. I've called the glee club to the choir room so I can 1. Kick the leader of the plan out and 2. Get this stopped before it continues. When we open the door Jesse runs in front of us.

"Watch out!" He soon is pelted with eggs by all of the members before they realize its him and stop "Damnit this was my favorite suit!"

"What if I was the one who came in here first?" The club all look at each other and I stomp my foot down "SEATS NOW!"

They all run but one girl "You don't control us!" A collective gasp breaks out and she just smirks "I'm the leader here we just need a teacher to keep it going"

"I'm the leader here and I say sit" she doesn't move "Are you the one who ordered the hits?"

"Yeah so what?" She glares at Rachel "Little miss vegan could use some eggs"

"My daughter is vegan as you pointed out and doesn't eat eggs" her smirk disappears "Now thanks for saying you made the plan because now I know who to kick out! Now get out of here!"

"What?!" She walks over to me "I the best singer you have here! None of them have even half the talent I do!"

"So go find a club that needs your 'talent'" she opens her mouth in shock and I point to the door "Go! And anyone else who doesn't want these girls or me here then you can leaves too! Because we are here to stay! The meeting is to say no more eggs or slushies! No more bullying of any kind to anyone! There is a change coming here and I'm leading it! So anyone have a problem?!"

All heads shake no and the girl leaves the room. I explain how I want them to behave and act from now on. When all of them seem to understand I let them go. I release my girls back to class after Rachel seems to be ok. Now it's just Jesse and me. Yay..

"You really care about them huh?" I nod at his question "There's really no chance for me is there?"

"No Jesse" I pull out my phone and show him the picture I have of Judy "This is my girlfriend that I love"

"She's perfect" I nod and start think then become confused "What?"

"Sugar was here today" Jesses eyes go wide "What?"

-Sugar pov-

"Can I get out now?" It's dark in this place "It's not funny! Let me o-o-out! Please I don't wanna be in the box anymore! Let me out!"

"Sugar?" It's Shelby! I started hitting the locker door and soon she opens it with a key "Oh sugar!"

"Thank you!" I get pulled out and wrap my arms around her "I was so scared!"

"Who did this to you?" I don't respond she push my face into her shoulder more and cry "Jesse who did this?"

"From what I caught earlier I think her name was Amber" he pulls out his book and wipes yolk off "Great"

"What's that?" He turns it around and shows me the book and there's a girl named amber on it "So she's in the choir huh?"

So this is their introduction? This is how they wanna introduce themselves to us? Oh they are gonna get it!

They are not gonna know what hit them..


	31. Chapter29

-Chapter 29-new school-part2-

-Rachel pov-

It's been calmer after this morning. I'm still upset about school work but whatever. I still have dang smudges on my glasses and smell like a dead baby bird. I couldn't eat lunch after even when Brittany gave me a pout and offered me her gummies.

"I'm fine Lucy" my locker gets moved and reveals the worries looking Lucy standing behind it "Really I'm ok"

"You didn't eat lunch and you got yolked bad" I nod and just shove all my books into my locker "Why aren't you taking them?"

"Because we didn't get homework no matter how much I asked" I close my locker and then notice something "I haven't seen Sugar all day"

"None of us have" I look up and see Santana coming closer "Maybe she's already at the choir room?"

"I hope so" We walk to the choir room and freeze at the sight in front of us "Uh mom? What's going on?!"

"Oh I'm just letting these 'fine' young kids clean up their mess" Jesse hands a new washcloth to one of the kids who moves to clean up egg splatter "I had them trip their last welcome gift to you guys before coming in"

"Oh hey girls!" Sugar skips over to us smiling "It's great to see you all finally!"

"Where have you been?" Sugar looks at us confused "We haven't seen you since we got here"

"Oh wow I was stuck in the locker that long?" Sugar goes silent before shaking her head "Rachel I heard about your egging are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine?" I see Brittany more out of it and Santana looking worried "Brittany?"

"Have you ever thought about who the suns dad is?" Santana grabs Brittanys gummy bag and goes wide eyed "Hey give me my gummies! Whoa! My hands are huge!"

"She grabbed my stash" Sugar raises a eyebrow at Santana "Uh hehe oops?"

"Bag" Sugar holds her hand out "Now"

"B-b-but these were 30 dollars!" Sugar holds her hand closer "B-b-but their mine!"

"What are yours?" Shelby comes over to us "Oh gummies I could go for a handful!"

"NO!" Santana pulls the bag fully away from Shelby earning a eyebrow raise "They are edibles"

"Edibles? Like you can eat or like pot gummies?" Santana nods on the second one and anger takes over Shelbys face "EVERYONE IN HERE IS DISMISSED!"

"Uh oh" the teens run and Jesse quickly leaves as well "Where do we go?"

"Home" she rips the bag out of Santana's hands "Home right now"

-Time skip- Judy pov-

I'm working on the kitchen with Fran when everyone comes in. I move out of it with a smile that drops when I see Shelby angry and the girls lookin nervous. It was a first day how can they get in that much trouble?!

"Uh hey girls what's going on?" Shelbys holds up a gummy bear bag "Oh hey dont mind if I do!"

"They are pot bears" I pull my hand away from the bag "Now I wanna know who the hell these are and who does drugs?!"

"I've only drank at a couple of parties" Rachel shrinks down "I never drove home after and am still a virgin!"

"I'm not happy to hear about the drinking but we did it at our age" Shelby points upstairs "Go start on homework"

"This is my first time eating the gummies" Brittany is holding her stomach "I've drank but I'm not eating bears for a bit"

"Sugar have you done anything?" Sugar shakes her hand no "Alright go take care of Britt and her upset stomach"

"Come on Britt" Sugar helps her up and starts toward the stairs "Fran you can join if you want"

Fran follows them upstairs and that leaves it Shelby, Santana, Lucy, and me. I look at the duo in front of us and sigh. I know the answers to the question.

"So Lucy have you drank before?" My daughter nods "Have you own drugs?"

"A couple of times" I feel my anger boil "We bought some at parties to spice things up"

"You did what?!?!" She cringes into the couch "I knew you drank but I would never imagine you would have done drugs ever!"

"Well if we like these so much" Shelby puts the bears on the table "Eat up"

"What?" I have to admit I'm as confused as the girls "You want us the eat these?"

"I once smoked at 15" Shelby pours the bears out onto the table "I had to smoke all the packs I had when my dad and mom found out"

"So we have to eat all of these?" Shelby nods "But I'm not who bought them! I haven't done any drugs since pucks last party! These are Santana's!"

"Thank you Lucy" Shelby walls to the stairs "Follow me"

-Santana pov-

I send a glare to Lucy before going to our room. Shelby tells Rachel to take the homework downstairs. When Rachel leaves the door is closed and the rooms trash can is brought out.

"Everything drug related or anything else in that manner" Shelby smacks the bin "In here and if I even catch a sniff or hear there's more you're all grounded!"

I sigh and pull out my box emptying it out. I walk over to Lucy's side and pull out all of her hidden drinks throwing them away too. I don't think Rachel has anything. But then again.

"There's a box Rachel hides behind the shelf" Shelby looks at me confused "I've never seen what's in it"

"Interesting" Shelby moves Rachel's shelf and sure enough there it is "Let's see what's in here"

Shelby opens it to look and her eyes go wide. What could be so shocking? The box falls from her hands and she goes downstairs angry. I walk confused to the box and look in it. Oh wow...Berry is definitely different from what I thought.

-Rachel pov-

I'm getting help from Judy when my mom comes down angry. I look up confused as to why she pointing that toward me. Unless...oh god..

"You wanna explain the box you hide?" I shake my head no and feel my color drain "Who bought it for you Rachel? Was it you? Have you used it?"

"What's so shocking?" I see Santana holding my box and growl "Santana bring that over to momma"

Santana does and Judy opens it. I see her go stuff and then shake. It was supposed to be cool! I only used it once! They said I'd be popular after letting loose!

"Where did you get this?" Everyone comes into the room looking confused and I flush with embarrassment "Rachel Barbara Corcoran! Where did you get this from?"

"It was to start a change in my clothing!" Judy holds up the thong and everyone minus Santana and Shelby goes wide mouthed "It was to catch certain people's eye!"

"Oh it's caught my eye!" Judy opens up the kitchen trash can "Now it'll catch the trash mans in the can!"

"That cost 50 bucks!" I get up to grab it but Shelby stops me "Come on the other three have them!"

"You own thongs!" Blushes cover my girlfriends faces "Alright new rules are being set!"

"I don't technically own a thong" Shelby glares at Santana "It's a g-string! And I'll say goodbye to it!"

"Judy and I are going shopping" Shelby grabs her purse "You girls clean out your closets and Sugar please help Fran make dinner"

The moms leave and we all look at each other. We share some looks before Lucy talks.

"Britt and I will get our stuff first the you two ok?" We nod and she looks at Sugar "Sound fair?"

"Absolutely" Sugar grabs Frans hand "Lets make dinner"

-Time skip-

"I'm sorry for selling you out" I turn toward Rachel who's picking up her 'inappropriate' clothes "We are girlfriends we are supposed to stick up for each other"

"Not when we are in the wrong" I walk over and put my hands on her shoulders "I'm sorry for selling you out with the box"

"It's forgiven" Rachel smiles and leans up more "How about we have a make up, make out?"

I smile and give Rachel a kiss on the lips. We starting fighting with our tongues soon and before I know it we are on her bed feeling each other. This is amazing! Why haven't we done this sooner?!

"We are ba-OH MY GOD!" We pull away and look at the doorway revealing a pissed Shelby and pale Judy "I just saw them making out...I need to sit down"

"Uh hey She~"

"Downstairs" I sigh and grab Rachel's hand "Uh huh no touching"

I let go and we walk downstairs "Shelby we can't seriously be in trouble for this!" I get spun around and fear doesn't begin to describe what I feel "I'm sorry"

"Sit on the couch" I quickly run over to it and sit with Rachel "So you think just cause we are gone you can just start having sex! Especially with the door open! There's a baby here!"

"Mom please" Rachel stands up "We are grown up it's what we are going to do"

"Grown up huh? You agree with Rachel?" I slightly nod "Alright you're grown up! Alright then britches down and diaper off"

No...she's not serious is she?

"Shelby isn't this going too far?" I look over at Judy for help "I mean we can give a warning to them"

"No if they wanna be grown up they can be grown up" Shelby stares us down "You can all be girlfriends I don't care! But you do not have sexual intercourse in this house!"

"Please!" I try to stand but fall to my knees crying "Don't take this away! Judy don't let her do this! Please! Help me!"

"She's not helping you! Stop being so stubborn and just so what I said!" I just shake and "Why are you crying?!"

-Shelby pov-

"Shelby you need to cool down now!" I look at Judy who's angry "Go for a drive or something! This is going too far! Look at Santana! You've broken the girl!"

I look over and feel nauseous. Rachel, Brittany, and Lucy are holding her as she shakes. She keeps repeating she'll be good. I head hyperventilating behind me and see Fran helping sugar. I stumble backwards and look around.

"I'm not a monster" Eyes look at me and I just shake my head "I'm not! I'm an ok mother! I'm a good mother! I am! I'm a good mother!"

"Shelby no one said you aren't" Judy goes to touch me but I pull away "Who said you aren't a good mother? You're a great mother!"

"No I'm not" I look at Santana now slide down the wall behind me "I'm a monster"

"Who broke you?" I sniffle and don't look at Judy till she forces me "Who did this to you? Who made you so secretly angry?"

"You did" All eyes fall on me again "You did during a drunken call...I remember it so well"

-a few months after Quinn gave up Beth-

"Come on Beth it's midnight you need sleep!" I grab the other bottle and feed it to her when my phone goes off. I pick it up "Hello? Can I call back later? My baby is having hard night"

"You mean MY granddaughter!" I listen confused to the other person "You sick monster! You couldn't be a damn good mom to your own fucking child so you steal my child's kid! Who the hell do you think you are?!"

"I'm sorry Quinn's mom I didn't mean anything by adopting her" Beth is finally asleep and I move her to her crib "If you would like to see her you can"

"You're a fuckin monster!" I feel something on my cheek and that's when I notice I'm crying "You should cry you good for nothing monster! You ruined your own daughters life you better not ruin my grandchild's! If you do you best believe I'm gonna kill you! You piece of trash!"

The call ends I just fall. My legs feel as numb as the rest of me.

-Shelby pov- Now-

"You broke me so bad that night but I forgave you because I knew you were drinking" I look at everyone and see everyone with tears in there eyes and I stop on Beth "That little girl is the only reason I didn't do anything drastic that night...if she had been somewhere else or someone's else's..I wouldn't be here"

"I'm so sorry" I look at Judy "I don't how you could forgive me for all of that...I don't even forgive myself"

"Because I've grow to love you over this short time" I give a small smile to her then look at all of the girls "I'm sorry about tonight...I promise to get help with everything"

"I think we've had a long night and dinner is cold" Judy gets up "How about we get some ice cream and watch everyone's favorite movie?"

There's nods of approval from everyone and Judy heads to the freezer. We spend the rest of the night watching movies and eating ice cream. Everyone is out by the fourth one minus Santana and me.

"I'm sorry about earlier Santana" We look at each other "You are still our baby girl ok? Nothing will change that"

"Thanks Shelby" She nestles into me more "I want help to..can I get some?"

"Of course" I put my arm around her and kiss her forehead "We'll get fixed together"

Peace falls over the living room finally. Yesterday was a step toward calm and safety. Today was another step. A much needed step. But I'm glad we are still able to be together. Because that's how we will beat whatever tomorrow brings.

Together.


	32. Chapter30

-Chapter 30-

-Brittany pov-

It's been few weeks that we've been at Camel High. It's so weird being somewhere new still. We've slowly been getting used to it but...I miss the old place. I know it was bad but I still had memories and friends there. All I have here-not that I'm complaining- it's my girlfriends, Shelby, Sugar, and Jesse. I was actually like over there and not secretly hated. I don't like being hated.

"Hey you doing ok Britt?" I jump at Lucy's voice "You seemed in deep thought"

"Just thinking about everything" I give Lucy a small smile "It's just been so weird"

"I hear you" Lucy looks sad for a second but then smiles "But you are getting closer to a special day!"

"It's my birthday soon?!" I starts jumping "Yay! I want a big cake!"

"No britt it's your one month anniversary with Rachel" oh no I forgot "You forgot didn't you?"

"Yes!" I put my back to the lockers a slide down "I'm such a bad girlfriend!"

"Why are you a bad girlfriend?" I jump up when I hear Rachel's voice "Whoa are you ok? I didn't mean to scare you"

"Uh yeah yeah I'm good" I look at Lucy who nods at me "Uh it was just something me and Luce were talking about cause I...I forgot your favorite candy!"

"That doesn't make you a bad girlfriend Britt!" Rachel shakes her head and smiles "It's sour patch kids!"

"Aw all of those poor sour sugar babies" I pout and Rachel pulls me into a hug "As much as I love this hug Uh-Uh I gotta go!"

I quickly pull away from Rachel and take off down the hall. I go so quick I almost run into Santana. I apologize quickly before running off again. I gotta find a plan!

-Rachel pov-

"So can either of you tell me why Brittany ran away and almost ran into me?" I shake my head no and look at a very nervous Lucy "What did you do Lucy Q?"

"Besides accidentally pee myself from being scared?" I glare and she swallows thickly "She forgot its was approaching Rachel and her one month anniversary"

"But we agreed that we'd do it as a shared on!" Lucy looks down at the ground and look at Santana "Go find her while I take Lucy to Shelby"

"There you are!" We all turn and see Sugar running to us "I just ran into a very upset and confused Brittany"

"Led me to where you see her go" Santana looks at us "Go take wets a lot to Shelby"

"I don't wet a lot" Lucy kicks the top of her show off the ground, still looking down "I just got a weak bladder"

"Come on Lucy" I grab her hand and start taking her to shelbys room "Maybe there will be no one there"

-Time skip-Santana pov-

I have been going around the whole day trying to find Britt. I can't find her at all! I've talked with all of the girls and Shelby but they know nothing! They've looked while they could but Shelby has class and the girls had to be elsewhere.

"Brittany are you in here?" I wait for an answer in the empty auditorium "I guess that's a no"

"I mean it's not a yes" I quickly look around and finally find her in the back right corner of the stage "I'm sorry I just got so caught up trying to plan stuff out"

"We've been looking all over for you!" I run over to here and pull her into a hug "Rachel said she searchers here already"

"She did" I pull back and look at Brittany confused "I hid when I knew it was her coming in"

"Oh Brittany" I sit down across from her "Lucy forgot to tell you this morning something very important"

"That Rachel knows?!" Brittany stands up quick "Oh god I gotta find her!"

"No!" I grab a hold of her before she can run away "That we all agreed on doing a joint month anniversary date the day after when I took Rachel out"

"Really?" I nod and Brittany relaxes "I thought I was such a bad girlfriend"

"You're the exact opposite B" I put a strand of her hair behind her ear smiling "A bad girlfriend wouldn't have hid all day planning a date for their girlfriend"

"Lucky we are in glee club huh?" I nod and we both laugh "I really am crazy huh?"

"We all are" I put my hand in hers and lead her off the stage "Let's go to our last class to get at least some knowledge"

-Fran pov-

I can win this...I can make the thing bigger...I will not be beaten by a baby! I can beat her!

Pop

"Momma!" I look over at my mom "Beth eep cheatin!"

"She's a baby sweetie she isn't cheating" my mom walks in to the room holding a sippy cup for me "Here's your apple juice"

"Tank you!" I grab it a start drinking when I see my mom start breastfeeding Beth "Mom I have a question"

"What is it dear?" My mom turns the tv on to the news before looking at me "You know you can ask anything"

"Rachel has manipulation tactics, Santana has anger issues, Brittany is smart but also ditzy, and Lucy has some problems that really need help" I look at the cup in my hands "I know I have problems too but...why am I the one that is never ever able to find love?"

"Because you fall too easily" I look at my mom confused and she gives me a small smile "You trust and you care too quickly and before you really know it you're in love! You're just like me"

"Is that why you ended up with Russel?" Mom nods and I look back at my cup moving it "I really enjoy all of this...I know I shouldn't...I know people think this is weird but I've enjoyed doing this"

"We all have" I move over and lean into my mom "I love you baby girl"

"Wove you too momma" I point at the tv "Toons!"

"Aye aye captain" I laugh and momma changes the tv before pulling me closer, running her hand through my hair "Don't choke on your juice while laying on me and don't drink to fast"

-Time skip-Shelby pov-

Glee practice gets better every time. There's no more tension and the kids seem to get along at least in the room. I know they aren't friends but this works. Better then yolks everyday..

"Mom" I stop collecting my stuff and look over at Rachel "When are we getting ready for the competition?"

"Soon" I start grabbing my stuff again but stop when Rachel grabs my arm "Yes?"

"Why not next practice?" I look at her confused "We need to be ready so we can beat New Directions"

"We will beat them no matter what" I finish grabbing my stuff and grab my keys "Lets get home"

"Why are you not worrying?!" I stop and turn to look at Rachel "We could still lose! People underestimated us every time! We beat those people!"

"No" I point at her "Lucy, Brittany, Santana, and you beat the nonbelievers"

"There was more talent in there!" Deep breaths Shelby "Are you deep breathing me?! Am I annoying you that much!"

"Rachel lets just get to the car" I open the auditorium door "The girls are waiting for us there"

"No I wanna talk about this right now!" Deep breaths and count to ten "I'm not some random kid from the club I'm your daughter! Why won't you just say you don't know what your doing?!"

"You are my daughter so I'd advise you to stop yelling at me!" I step toward Rachel "I'm trying to give you the opportunity to talk about this once I'm cooled down! Now go to the car!!"

"No!" I glare as she stomps her foot "I'm not leaving!"

"I don't want to embarrass you but if you don't leave right now I'm going to pick you up over my shoulder!" I wait for her to move but she doesn't "Fine"

I quickly pick her up over my shoulder before she can realize. She tries squirming down but I don't put her down. I carry her like this all the way to the car.

"Put me down!" I stand her up beside the car "You proved a point good job"

"What is your problem?!" The girls just stare at us "Why are you acting like this?"

"I-I-I don't know" tears form in Rachel's eyes "Just everyone was talking that usually everything would be set up by now an-an-and I just want to show them that we belong here!"

"Rachel you have nothing to prove to anyone" I pull her close and look at the other girls "None of you have to prove anything to anyone here got it?"

There's nods of everyone's head and a few minutes in a group hug before we leave. You know I'm always ready for anything usually. Especially when I'm heading home. I'm not ready for however a fire truck and police car in front of the house after school.

"Stay in the car" I park it and run up to a firefighter "What happened? Why are you at my house?"

"There was a small fire Shelb" I turn and see Fran, Judy, and Beth "It was just a small accidental cooking incident"

"How did yo...Fran?" The girl starts looking around to not have to look at me "You tried cooking again didn't you?"

"I'm not that bad" I raise a eyebrow and she Sighs "Alright so I have room for a lot of improvement"

"No more unless we are in the room" I look over at Judy "So what's the damage?"

"Well need a new kitchen" she motions me closer and I walk to her so her can whisper "Rachel's star and Brittanys stuffed hippo were burned"

"That's gonna be a fun conversation" I look as they start bringing some burned stuff out "Anything else?"

"All of the stored breastmilk is gone and I haven't been able to look at anything else" I sigh and look at the car "We'll be fine"

"I know" I give her a kiss then go to the car "Alright I'm just gonna say everything...the kitchen got burned bad, Fran no longer is allowed to cook without me or Judy present, Rachel and Brittany your star and Hippo are gone...we'll get replacements, and we still have to go in and check out everything else"

"But everyone is ok right?" I nod at Brittanys question "Alright, so can we get out now?"

"Yeah" they get out of the car and we walk up to Judy "They leaving soon?"

"Yeah we've already given report they just helped bring some burnt stuff out to the trash" She point the huge pile by the trash can "Hopefully trash people actually pick it up"

I nod and we all head inside. We all stand inside the now black as night kitchen. We all look around in silence at what could have possibly been. What could have been more rooms, what could have been the whole house, and what could've been three loved ones life's.

"I'm so sorry" I look over at Fran who has tears in her eyes "I just wanted to help out...but I even messed that up"

"You didn't mess it up Fran" I walk over to her with Judy and we pull her into us "Everyone is fine"

The girls join in soon too. We just hold onto each other more out of fear of losing the others. Today could've been a possible close call. A close call I don't want to ever repeat. When we pull away we leave the kitchen and don't go back the whole night.

We can check what we lost tomorrow. For now we are gonna spend time together because that's what we need more. We need each other.


	33. Chapter31

-Chapter 31- Of storms and dates- part 1-

-Judy pov-

It's anniversary day for the girls. I've never seen them so happy and nervous at the same time. They've gone in and out of baby voices while trying to get help and I've learned Lucy pees a lot when she gets nervous. Not sure how she was able to take care of that before the diapers but that may explain the bathroom trips after school days.

"Momma!" I jump at Frans voice and see her sitting on the ground crying "Up!"

"I'm sorry baby girl" I pick her up and hold her close "Momma hasn't forgot her Frannie! It's just chaotic today"

"Girls it's time for school!" Shelby smiles at us and quickly walks over to give us both kisses "I love you both and I'll be back at Lunch time to help assess the damage"

"Thank you" She nods smiling before going to get the girls "Alright Fran, what are we doing today?"

"Uhhh" She bites her cheek and looks around the room before getting excited "Princesses?!"

"Oh yeah I forgot to show you the dresses" I lead her over to the box "So you wanna be mommas princess?"

"Yesss!!" I quickly let her down so she can look through the dresses "There's so many!"

I hear foot steps and see all of the girls hurrying downstairs. They all look scared out of their minds and Shelby and sugar look tired already. I put my hand on my hip and look at them.

"So what happened?" The girls look at Shelby, then sugar, and end on Lucy "Lucy?"

"I was trying to change into my final outfit and they scared e!" She pouts and tears start to form "I eed l ova e or!"

"And we had to clean it up and she wouldn't stop crying" Suagr grabs my cup of coffee I made minutes ago and forgot "I want a paid vacation"

"Nope you live here that's your pay" Shelby grabs the cup and takes a deep breath "We told her it was fine but it scared them all that they were in trouble over obsessing today"

"Well you and sugar are gonna be in trouble if you drink my coffee" Shelby quickly hands me the cup "Girls you are fine but you need to calm down before you get to school or something could happen ok?"

"Ok" I smile at the chorus of oks "Are we all good?"

"You spend to much time together" I feel a tug on my jeans and see Fran holding a pink dress "Alright it's time for you all to leave, me to get Beth, and Fran to get dressed as a princess"

The girls grab some quick breakfast on the way out and I finally drink my coffee. Today's gonna be a very, very long day.

-Time skip- Shelby pov-

TODAY NEEDS TO END! I've had to write 5 kids to the principal, 9 kids lunch detention, change 5 wet Lucy diapers, and it's only lunch. I hate having to leave sugar here alone but I need to help Judy assess the kitchen.

It's a nice calming drive to the house and nice calm walk to the door. When I get inside I have to stop and hold back my laughter. Beth is in a baby blue dress with a pink tiara, Fran has a pretty pink dress with a gold tiara, and Judy is in a white dress that is ruffled beyond belief. The funny thing is she's trying to act prim and proper with a toy fairy wand along with my old pixie wings.

"So we still eating lunch and looking at the kitchen or?" Judys eyes pop out and she quickly looks at me "Hello Fairy Queen Judy!"

"I couldn't say no" I laugh but stop when I see Fran looking at me pleadingly "See that look"

"I can't stay I have to get back after eating and looking at the kitchen" Fran pours and I sigh "I'll play when I get home after school and the girls go on a date ok?"

Fran smiles and starts playing with Beth. Judy quickly gets up and heads into the kitchen. I follow after her and we stop and sit at the table.

"I've kinda looked at everything while waiting for take out" She hands me my Chinese take out box and a pad of paper "That's all that was damaged and needs replaced soon"

"Bottles, pump, pacifiers, baby food, sippy cups, and baby spoons" I sigh and shake my head "It took forever to find ones that they would like"

"I know but we'll have to try again" I nod and open up my food to start eating "Hows the day been?"

"Lucy has had five wet diapers" Judy sighs and shakes her head "I can try to get her a appointment at my therapists office"

"That may be good" Judy looks into the living room and I follow her sight to Beth and Fran playing "That therapist has helped Fran so much within a month"

"She's helped me too" Judy looks at me and we share a smile "Let's eat so we can play with the girls some before I have to go"

Judy nods and we go back to eating. I only get to play with the girls for a few minutes before I have to go again. I'm hoping the day is going to get better from here. I mean it can't really get worse can it?

-time skip-Santana pov-

Why did I get the extra Chinese food? It never agrees well. It's almost the end of the day and I'll be fine. Yeah I'll be perfectly fine! As long as no one squeezes me I'll be fi-

"Santi!" Oh no! "Here comes a hall hug!"

I get squeezed by Britt any from behind and my stomach lets go. I can feel the diaper getting full and it's getting uncomfortable. I look up and see Rachel beside Lucy and they are smiling. They walk up and Lucy starts sniffing the air. Just great...

"Britt put Santana down" wait a minute "Told you not to eat the extra egg rolls and chicken"

"Yeah way to go" I glare at Lucy as hard as I can "Now I have to walk through the halls like this to Shelby! How clever do you feel know?!"

"To be honest I thought you'd be able to hold it better" Lucy at least looks guilty "Come on I'll lead you to her after we spray you up"

"Spray me up?" I follow Lucy slowly to her locker and soon am blasted by perfume "Mother fucker!"

"Hey you want to smell like...vanilla bean or crap?" I roll my eyes and she smirks "Exactly now lets go"

I follow her to Shelbys classroom quiet. Today's supposed to be our anniversary. Why would she try and embarrass me? Did Rachel know? Did Brittany know? Oh god am I getting left out?!

"I'm the only one that knew" I jump out of my though and stop when Lucy stops in front of me "I had Brittany hug you though so I could get it through your thick skull finally you can't eat that much Chinese food!"

"I know but it's so good!" Lucy rolls her eyes and smiles "Come on lets go in"

"No I was told I'd be teaching a class and choir now you are just sticking me to the glee club?!" We hurry into the choir room "Am I still even going to be paid?!"

"Yes you'll still be paid" We finally see Shelby talking to the new principal. Her name is Mrs. Dillinger "But I appreciate music and want that to be your main focus! It's helped me through troubling times and if you win the competitions up to nationals you'll get a bonus! If you own nationals well...I may just boost up that bonus and I may already have to board on board"

"She'll do it" The ladies both look at me confused "She'll get our choir team to Nationals and win"

"Your Santana Lopez correct?" I nod and the principal smiles "I've got a girl that helps me that talks about you a lot! Her name is...Oh! It's a Miss Rachel Corcoran!"

"Does she just talk about her?" I roll my eyes at Lucy's question "I mean she must talk about other people"

"She talks about all of her girlfriends Lucy" I see Lucy smile "But she's also let something's slip and that's another reason I'm here and I assume you two are as well?"

"What do you mean?" I shift uncomfortably because everything is starting to move and ride up "We have no secrets"

"Im not gonna say anything about what you girls do at your house" I feel my my color drain and hear Lucy choke on her breath "Don't worry! I understand the mothering need! I came her to say make sure she knows no matter how comfortable she gets with someone not to let that slip"

"So you aren't reporting me?" The principal shakes her head and we all let out a deep sigh of relief "Thank you"

"I like you as a teacher Shelby you're good for these kids" We all smile at what Dillinger says "I'm keeping you around win or not and if you need a place to keep stuff stored only I'm allowed in my office and there's a special safe I can put your stuff in"

"Really?" When the principal nods Shelby smiles wide and hugs her "Thank you so much! I've had to keep everything in my purse and I've almost had students find out through going into my office"

"Don't worry about that anymore" The Principal hands Shelby a key "Only the teachers know the way to my office and no students are even able to get back there without me taking them back there"

"Thank you again and sorry about the hug" Shelby backs away and scratches her neck "We just know not everyone is accepting"

"I've lived my life and done my fair share of things" Mrs. Dillinger points to me "But that girl needs a change soon or rashes are gonna start"

"Ash?! I o ant a ash!" I cringe and look at the principal "Sorry"

"Don't mind me but you might want to hurry" She points you the clock "Your classes start soon"

"We don't get homework anyway" Lucy grumbles our "Teachers want us all focused on winning awards"

"How would you like to be able to have homework?" Lucy's eyes light up "Come with me to my office and we can talk more! In fact you all can come and you can store some stuff in there today"

Shelby looks at me "Will that be ok?" I look at Mrs. Dillinger then back to her "If we go there you'll get changed in there"

"Yeah" I take a deep breath "I'm not scared of nothing!"

Boom

"Surprise storm" I look at Lucy and see she's already looking at me "Are you two ok?"

"We are" I look around the hall hoping she's on her way "Rachel won't be"

-Rachel pov-

There's thunder and lighting. The sky's have gone black and I'm not safe. I want my momma and my mommy. I want my momma and my mommy. Where is my momma and mommy?!

"Rachel?" I look up at my teacher who's looking at me concerned "Are you ok?"

"N-n-no" another clap of thunder rocks the school "Ahhhh!!!"

I hear the class laughing at me "Enough all of you!" Mr. Hoyt walks over to my desk and crouches "Why don't you go to your mothers room ok?"

"Y-y-yeah ok" I slowly get up and walk out of the room with my stuff "I'll be fine...I'm gonna be f-f-fine"

Boom

"IM NOT FINE!" I start taking off down the hall until I accidentally slam into someone "Sorry I so am...I am so sorry!"

"I found Rachel" I look and see I ran into Santana and she's now holding her head "Dang honey bunches you got a hard head"

"You do too jellybean" We both start laughing until a clap of thunder rocks the school again "AHHH!"

"Come here" I see my mommy and quickly get up and run to her "I'm here"

"Awww man my shorts" I look as Santana gets up and see her diaper didn't hold any longer "I look like chocolate exploded!"

"To my office" Lucy walks behind Santana as I'm carried by my mom to Dillingers office...she told them "Well be safe in here while this storm quickly goes by"

"Can I put you down sweetheart while I change Santana?" I shake my head no when thunder hits again "I hate to be a pain but can you call Sugar down here?"

"That'll be no problem" Mrs. Dillinger picks up the phone and starts to talk to the front desk lady "Can you bring Sugar Corcor~"

All power goes out and Lucy lets out a scream of bloody murder. I hate storms and are scared of them but the dark..oh boy does that mess up Lucy.

"Well until this storm passes and the generator kicks on we are stuck in here" I hear Santana move and groan "Only way she's getting changed is if I do...do I have permission and do you trust me?"

"That's sadly not up to me" Shelby pulls out her phone and turns her flashlight on "is that ok Santana?"

"Well..."


	34. Chapter32

Chapter 32- Of storms and dates-Part 2-

-Santana pov-

"Well it is starting to hurt" I think about everything and sigh "I don't think I have many other choices"

"Point the light over here Shelby" Mrs. Dillinger grabs the supplies and comes over "Don't worry I'm a pro I have a little girl at home that's 3"

She quickly gets to changing me and is before too long. It still hurts when I move though. But I'm glad it was someone that we can trust that knows everything and did it.

"Now we just have to wait for the power to come back on" We all groan "I know my girls aren't groaning about something we can't control"

"C-c-can we contr-tr-trol it?" Oh Luce "Cause I-I-I feel like I'm being watched! Turn it on! turn it on! Pease!"

"They are working on getting the generator on" Mrs. Dillinger pulls out a small lantern and hands it to Lucy "Heres your own little protection light"

"Thank you" I smile as Lucy holds the light close and starts to calm down "Are we still having glee practice today?"

"I think we can hold off till tomorrow" I cheer and get a small foot nudge by Shelby "Don't yell too loud! Rachel is asleep"

I say a silent sorry and then we wait. There's light conversation but that's about it until the generator kicks on. Lucy cheers until she gets a glare from the now awake Rachel.

"You're free to go now and remember that you have stuff in here whenever you need it!" We nod and leave the principals office "They are so nice"

-Brittany pov-

"There you guys are!" I run into Santana's arms "Sugar and I have been looking for you!"

"Why were you two not in class?" Shelby sends a very well done parent glare at them "Answer"

"I knew Rachel would be scared and I knew you were gonna talk with the principal so I wanted to help" sugar looks at the ground "I'm sorry and it won't happen again"

"You did what you thought was right and in this would've been very helpful" Shelby raises Sugars head up "Thank you"

"Yay your not mad anymore!" I stop my cheering when I get a glare "So how was your day?"

"Why were you out of your class missy?" I look all around the hall "Brittany!"

"I was going to try to protect Rachel from the storm" I sigh and look at Shelby "I wanted to make sure she was ok and then when the power went out I was looking for Lucy too! Then I bumped into sugar and she calmed me down"

"I guess I can't stay mad on this one" I smile and Shelby pulls me into a hug "Thank you for telling the truth"

"Welcome mommy" I back away and look at the girls "Are we still doing our anniversary date?"

"Yes you girls are still going" We all look at Shelby who's smiling "You all need a nice day after all that's happened in the past month and so on. We think you girls need to focus on yourselves for once"

"So let's get home!" Santana and Lucy take off for the door "I call shotgun!"

"So what's the plan for your date tonight?" I look at Rachel confused and she shrugs too "You both don't know?"

"Nope" I point to the still running duo "They said they had it all under control"

Shelbys chuckles and starts walking toward the doors. I look at Sugar and Rachel but they just shrug. Am I the only one left in the dark here?

-Time skip-House-

"Alright it's time to leave!" We all have been separate the whole time so we couldn't see the others "First out is...Lucy!"

"Ah man!" I hear her sneakers footsteps and quickly put my sneakers near by "I'm gonna cook in this jacket down here"

Jacket I'll need a jacket. I quickly try to find my smaller pants one. I find it and throw it on my bed. I have no clue how I'm supposed to be dressed for this.

"Next up" I hear some chatter downstairs "Santana!"

"Not first!" Santana walks down stairs "How do I look?"

"Your pants match your T perfectly" Alright pants and a T shirt...I gotta get dressed "Can I draw next?"

"Go ahead" I find some nice pants and finally grab my t shirt when "Brittany! Come on down"

"Uh I need a moment!" I quickly put on my shirt and fumble with my shoes "No no no! Ow!"

I fall into the door as my shoelace got caught. I sigh and open the door and head down stairs. I stop when I see Lucy in a beautiful sun dress, with sneakers, and a fake leather jacket on. Santana is wearing holes in her pants, a t-shirt with a dinosaur, and has on some converse.

"Brittany nice combination of our stuff" I smile and look at the ground "We forgot to tell you and Rachel the dress didn't we?"

"Yes you did!" I turn around to see Rachel in a sundress and sneakers "I had to go with something Lucy would possibly wear! And that better be fake leather!"

"Only for you love" Lucy smiles and looks at all of us "We look like matching pairs"

"You do which means Photos!" We get together and have three different cameras pointed at us taking photos "You all look so beautiful!"

"Thanks and I'm sure my photos would be great but we really need to go" I started getting lead to the door by Lucy as Santana grabs Rachel's hand and leads her behind us "It's a surprise night for you two!"

"But I don't like surprises!" We all laugh at Rachel's words and she huffs "This isn't a great start"

-Time skip-Rachel pov-

"So can I know what's going on now?" I get a growl from Santana and smirk "I did it"

"Next time you guys ask for my help I won't help you" We all stare at her knowingly "I won't help you fully...fine I'll help! But I won't enjoy it!"

"You'd enjoy rubbing my feet while I relax because it means we are close" I smile brightly "It's why no matter what you we are all doing you try to entertain and make us happy! Because you're a big softie! Ya dinosaur!"

"I knew wearing this shirt would be stupid" I roll my eyes "I can see that!"

"Can you see you've almost missed our turn?" Santana goes silent and hits her turn signal "Exactly and Rachel stop teasing Santana! It's all about the teasing but she's the only one who's gotten pleasing"

"Oooo is someone jealous?" Lucy turns her head toward her window and huffs "With that attitude you'll be the last one I please"

"I'm sorry!" Lucy quickly turns around and I smile "Wow I sound desperate"

"You sound like Puck so yeah" Santana's pulls into the empty lot we used on our date "We are here"

"But there's nothing here" I get out of the vehicle and look around "It's just a empty lot"

"Oh can we use our imagination?!" Brittany jumps to beside me and closes her eyes "I imagine there's cats and unicorns everywhere"

"No it's not a imagination date Brittany" we both turn to Santana who is now out of the car holding a basket "This is our snack and dinner basket"

"I almost got it!" I move around the side of the car and see Lucy with the movie screen airing it up "It should work"

"We are reusing Santana and I's date?" I look at them both confused "I'm not complying but it's a little odd"

"See that's what I said so I had another plan" Santana goes to the car and brings out a stereo "I have this bad boy and we have a empty parking lot to dance in"

"Impressive" I give Santana a hug and then Lucy one "So who do I owe all of the responsibility to this well thought out date?"

"That would be Lucy" Lucy blushes and Santana goes on "She thought what better then to kinda finish a date that never fully finished and with all of your girlfriends instead of one"

"Well you get the pleasure of being the closest to me later" I look at Brittany "Since they wanted to not let us know dress code for the date and they packed three chairs I guess I'll be sitting on your lap"

"YAY!" Brittany hops over to me "Rachel movie cuddles!"

"Three chairs?" Santana looks in the car and chuckles "Huh that actually wasn't planned"

"It was supposed to be two and I was supposed to get you" I see Lucy has a scowl on her face before smiling "But if I get a surprise visit from you that is being close later I have no problems!"

"I thought so" I walk over to Santana "Let's get the date started!"

-Shelby pov-

"Fran no!" I move the dolls away from the outlet "We can't play with these!"

"But-but-but why?" I pick up Beth who's moving over toward Fran "See Beth even wants to play by the hole!"

"Hole?" Fran points to a small hole in the wall and I scream "JUDY!!! THERES A MOUSE HOLE! WE HAVE A MOUSE HOLE!"

"Really you call me for that?" I nod my head and pull Fran away while still holding Beth "Why are you so scared?"

"They are demons!" I look at Fran "Keep Beth and the girls away from that hole"

"Ok" I sit Beth down and Fran leads her toward the toy box "So I've been meaning to talk to you"

"While I'm on the ground looking in a 'mouse' hole?" Judy looks up at me with a smile "If you wanted to talk you didn't have to bring in a mouse"

"I would never bring in one of those foul demons!" I shiver at the thought of touching one of them "No I wanted to talk to you about...you know after we get the kitchen fixed up...if you wanted to and the girls were fine with it...moving into a new house"

"A new house?" Judy is quickly up and standing in front of me "What do you mean a new house?"

"I mean one where all of the girls get a new room" I look around the living room "One where we could have a play room and a office! Oh and a craft room! I'd love to have on of those to be able to make them down clothes or fix their clothes! And we'd get a bedroom! And bathrooms! Oh we could have a couple of bathrooms! And maybe we coul~"

"I'd love to" I smile and get giddy but stop when she holds her hand up "I'd love to BUT we don't have the money to buy a new house especially with all of that in it"

"Well I'm working on a huge bonus and you keep saying you want to work with Fran on designing clothes" I see Judy cracking "With the craft room you'd be able sell them...but you're right we don't have the money right now! I guess I can just scrap that idea"

"I hate when you bring dramatics into our conversations" I smirk and she sighs "Alright it seems you have a eye on a house show me"

"Thank you!" I wrap her in a hug but jump into her more when I hear scratching on the wall "I hear it!"

"Yeah we need to deal with that" I nod and Judy smiles giving me a kiss "I love you"

"I love you too" I look at the girls "Now I think I promised some princess time!"

"Yay!" Fran pulls out some dresses "Princess! Princess! Princess!"

I laugh and go to get changed. Life just gets better and better. I'm scared about the next challenge.

-Rachel pov-Time skip-

We finished the movie and our dinner. They made me vegan sub, Brittany a weird food and gummy sub, Lucy a BLT, and Santana had a combination. Somehow she found it tasty and said she now has a new favorite. I got queasy at the mix of Tofu, Bacon, and gummies.

"Alright it's dance time and then desert with a special presentation of Funny girl" I look at Santana in shock and she smiles "It was hard to get Lucy to agree but she did"

"I now have a personal spa day coming up" Santana rolls her eyes while Lucy smiles "It will be fantastic"

"I bet it will" I get out of Brittanys lap and hold my hand out to Lucy "May I have this dance?"

"I don't know" I roll my eyes with a smile as she takes my hand "Lets dance"

Santana turns in slow music and we dance slowly to the song. We switch partners a couple of times and I end back up with Lucy.

"You really out did yourself with Santana tonight" Lucy blushes "How could I ever repay you?"

I pretend to think for a second before kissing her on the lips. We are in a make out session soon after. This is definitely the life.

"Alright Lopez how are you getting out of this one?" We all jump away and look to see the police outside of their car "Becuasw I know the nice ladies taking care of you aren't going to be happy"

"Shiiiit" I smack her arm "Ow! Hey can she get time for abuse?"

"Follow us to the station" The lady looks at Santana "I hope they take it easy on you"

"I do too" The lady gets in her car and Santana looks at us "Lucy Message Puck on the way and tell him to take this all down and not to tell Shelby or Judy no matter how much Beth time they say they'll give"

"I'm going to jail" Lucy pulls out her phone and walks to the car "This is it my life's over"

I share a look with Santana and we sigh. This is not going to go well. But I could think of worse things to get in trouble for.


	35. Chapter33

Chapter 33- Of storms and dates part 3

-Shelby pov-

"I know announce you as The royal fairy princess Fran and you Frans royal fairy sidekick Beth!" There's clapping and I have to leave when my phone goes off "Hello! Shelby Corcoran here!...really?...oh really?..well then thank you"

"Who was that?" I look at Judy who looks concerned and I hold up four fingers "What did they do?"

-time skip-jail-

"You were arrested for making out and stripping each other in a parking lot?!" I feel Frans hand tighten in mine at Judys yelling "How stupid could you girls have been?!"

"Well it was a fun ide~" I glare at Rachel along with Judy and she looks at the ground "I'm sorry it was so stupid"

"I'd do it again" we all look at Brittany shocked "I deserve something! I've pulled my grades up, I've learned new words, I've been doing better all around! I deserve a public make out session with my girls! This is...this is..this is completely egregious!"

"You used egregious" Judy looks at me and I'm just as stunned "And you used it correctly! Who thought you that?"

"Rachel and Lucy have been helping me!" Brittany smiles wide "Sometimes Sugar helps too but mostly with the social studies and Santana helps with foreign language!"

"Im impressed and we'll talk about this at home" I turn toward the female officer at the desk "What do I need to sign?"

"Actually we need to talk with you guys about a report" the officer points at the girls "It was reported by a Mercedes Jones and Kurt Hummel? It's about a threat on their life's over you keeping friends away? We are mostly focused on the threat"

I look over at Judy. She's the one that was out there and can answer.

-Judy pov-

"They snuck into my yard when the girls were sick" I sit in the chair by the desk looking at the officer who's taking notes "I had a bat ready to hit them when I saw random people looking through my windows! I figured out it was them and told them to leave. I also said they wouldn't be allowed back unless we said they could...Mercedes was ready to charge past me and enter my home after I threatened to call you guys and gals..a friend of the girls and father of my granddaughter came and told them to leave and they listened"

"That's a different story then I got from the two of them" The officer looks at me "Do you have any cameras?"

"Sadly no" I look at all my girls. Fran, Beth, Lucy, Sugar, Santana, Brittany, and Rachel "They won't be getting taken will they?"

"No there was nothing in either story to cause any issues that cps need involved" I nod smiling at the lady "But I will say keep your eyes out for something from them...they seemed bent on hurting you"

"Thank you officer..." I look at her badge "Officer Jennings"

"My pleasure" She gives a smiles before pulling out a toy badge "For the baby"

I grab it and we walk out. There's some huffs and mumbling my from the girls. I smile, Shelby chuckles, and Sugar is trying to keep her composure. Now it's just time to go home and talk about all of this.

-Home-Rachel pov-

"So you decide to instead of making out in the car beside you all or secretly at home...YOU DECIDED TO GET ARRESTED FOR PUBLIC INDECENCY?!" Shelby puts Beth down in the play area with Fran before turning to us with a glare "I should be so much angrier!"

"But we aren't" Judy stands beside Shelby and they smile "You girls and Sugar have helped Brittany get so much better at school and right now it looks like she can graduate! With some remedial classes"

"So this will be you only warning" Shelby tries to look stern but smiles "Now let's get you all change and we can have some fami~"

"What the fuck?!" Judy starts walking to the back door angry "Shelby call the police!"

We all get up and look while Shelby calls. We all collectively sigh. Judy is out back yelling at Mercedes and Kurt. How did they get back there? I see another movement to her side and apparently Santana does too.

"Judy!" She runs out and tackles the mover and we run after her "Shue?!"

Santana gets up and reveals it is Mr. Schuester there. Shelby closes the door and blocks the windows. My guess is to get everything in order inside.

"So you all won't be leaving till the police come!" Judy looks at Mercedes and Kurt "So you think reporting me and Shelby for telling you to leave after trespassing was smart and then you go ahead and trespass again?"

"We want to see our friends!" Mercedes gets in Judys face "You had them moved out of our school and won't let any of us see them! You're keeping them hostage!"

"Get out of my face" Judys calm and cold voice makes all of us cringe "There will be police here soon and the only one I'm more disappointed in during all of this is you William"

"They have a point" We all look at Will "You've done nothing but force them to do things you want and if you get one more report CPS will be here!"

"We left because Figgins didn't know Brittanys name and was gonna give her a warning of expulsion for standing up for Rachel against Azimo!" Lucy steps toward Will "My mom and Shelby have done nothing we haven't had a say in and the fact you are trying to force your way into our life's instead of talking to us over phone or text to meet up is stupid!"

"Is everything ok out here?" We look at the back door where officers are standing "We were called about trespassers"

"Yes these two kids and their teacher broke into my backyard" the officers go to the three and start arresting them "Thank you officers"

"No problem Mam" They take them to the back gate "Can we get a unlock?"

Judy quickly unlocks it and screams. We run over and there on the other side is Artie, Tina, and mike. They all put their hands up.

"Alright there's some restraining orders that will be taken to all of you" Judy walks inside the house as the police take everyone away "What happened to my girls?"

We go into the house and see Sugar holding Beth who's whimpering while Shelby tries to get Fran to stop crying. We look at Shelby confused and she sighs.

"The police were loud coming in and I think they got scared" Shelby walks to us and gets us close so she can whisper "I think Fran has flashes to something that happened and I've already messaged the therapist"

"Thanks Shelb" Judy claps "Lets get changed huh?"

-Time skip-

We've been playing for a bit when I notice shadows on the wall. But all of us are in the room...SOMEONE IS IN THE HOUSE!!

"Momma!" I point to the shadow "There!"

"Wh-girls your jackets on and run to the car now!" We quickly do and grab Beth running outside "Judy help me"

-Shelby pov-

Judy and I slowly move toward the stairs where the shadow is coming from. We look up and see nothing there. I look at her and she shrugs. We are about to turn away when there's a step and a board crunches above us. We turn quickly toward the upstairs again.

"Alright there's cops already on their way so I'd advise you to come down nice and calm!" There's no sign of movement "I will grab my handgun and shoot who ever is up there"

"Don't shoot!" Puckerman comes running down the stairs hands up "Lucy told me to use the window!"

"Why?" He doesn't look at me "Noah if you wanna see Beth ever again you are going to tell me"

"She wanted me to drop off something" I send a glare at him and Judy raises a eyebrow "She called for a fix! Her and Santana wanted them and I didn't actually bring any! They said you'd be gone and I was gonna take the punishment for not bringing anything!"

"Stay here" I walk outside to the vehicle with tears falling ready to act "Girls I have some news that will be hard to hear...I was able to stop the invader but...oh god! Judy died!"

"Mom!" Lucy runs in with Santana only because I stop the others "What?! Oh shit!"

"Now you can go in" I grab Beth and walk in with the girls "So wanna say anything?"

"We love you?" I glare at Santana and she shrinks back "We are weak! I'm sorry!"

"Grounded for 5 weeks!" I look at Noah and hand him Beth "I'll get a bag ready for you! You've warned baby time for not supplying their needs"

"Thank you Shelby" I nod and smile when he starts tickling Beth "Is it ok if she stays the night?"

"Absolutely" I go to the office and pack something's in a bag then go back and hand it to Noah "Here you go"

"Thank you" He looks at Lucy "You told me you'd change for her and then for Rachel...don't go back now Quinn"

"It's Lucy" Silence fills the room "I'm Lucy! My name is Lucy! I love school and I go to church! I'm a good girl!"

"Who wanted her baby's father/Ex to bring her a fix" Lucy looks at the ground in shame as Noah goes on "I will call you Quinn until you can earn Lucy back! Lucy cares about the others around her not herself! And Santana why are you smirking?! You're just as bad as her!"

"Excuse me?" Santana steps toward Noah "What do you mean?"

"Your fix was alcohol and some pot! Which we all know that following that you'd ask me to sleep with you like you did when you came ov~" Noah cuts himself off when I look at him along with Judy "I didn't supply anything she was already like it and wouldn't take no for a answer"

"Leave before you get Beth taken away" He nods and is quickly gone "Fran let's go with sugar to the office and leave Judy with them to deal ok?"

Fran nods and I lead her away. Judy told me to do this when she suspected something was coming. She wants to deal with them and I'll let her.

-Judy pov-

"You slept with Puck?" Rachel's broken voice is the only thing heard "Answer me"

"Yes" a slap echoes around the room "I deserv~"

Another slap sounds "Don't you talk" Santana's head is still facing toward the right from where she was slapped "You cheated on Brittany, Quinn, and me! Did you even think about us?!"

"That's why I did it" I can practically hear the hearts shatter "When we had that argument last week...I just wanted to relax and escape this...so I met up with pucks supplier and then went to see Puck"

"I don't wanna see you and I think that's very mutual" Santana nods when there's only silence and slowly walks upstairs "I don't wanna really see you either Quinn"

"It's Lucy" I see Lucy take a step toward Rachel but Brittany steps in between them "B?"

"You told us you'd give it up" Brittany has tears in her eyes and more falling down her face "Please just leave us"

Lucy nods and runs upstairs sobbing. Rachel and Brittany slowly walk to the couch and sit down. The only sound that can be heard besides sobbing is the almost quiet sound of Fran playing with toys. I didn't even get a chance to help. I think I just watched my girls break up.

"Judy?" I look at Shelby and realize I walked into the office "Everything ok? You look like everyone just died"

"I think they just split up" I sit down beside Fran and pull her onto my lap "How are we gonna tell them about the house?"

"I don't know" Shelby sits beside me and Sugar sits across from us handing Fran toys "I think first things first...we need to fix our girls"

I nod and put my head on Shelby's shoulder. I feel the tears start to go and soon I'm sobbing into her shoulder. I just watched love shatter to pieces. It was like watching Lucy get kicked out all over again or watching my family fall apart all over again. I won't let that last one happen again.

I will get those girls back together.


	36. Chapter34

-Chapter 34-

-Judy pov-

It's been two weeks. Two weeks I've had to pump. Two weeks Shelby has had to pump. Two weeks Fran and Beth have had to play alone. Two weeks Brittany and Rachel have stayed away from Lucy and Santana. I just don't know what to do. I don't think there's anything I can.

"Momma" I look down at Fran and smile "Why is sissy and da girls fight?"

"Because sissy and Santana did something bad and Rachel and Brittany need time to forgive them" Fran takes my answer and goes back to dolls with Beth "Is anyone thirsty?"

"I think Beth is" Fran points at Beth who's sucking on her thumb "She using her thumb as breast"

"Yeah she is" I pick up Beth and situate us. Soon she is drinking "Are you thirsty Fran?"

"No I good" Fran goes to the house play set "Is Mommy comin for unch?"

"I don't know sweetie" I fee my phone go off and pick it up "Hello?"

"Yes is this...Judy Fabray?"

"Uh yes" I help Beth latch back onto my breast to drink "Who's this?"

"Principal Dillinger and I'm in the office with your girls" I sit up straight "I need you to come to the school quick"

"Yes mam" I hang up and walk to Fran "We need to go to the high school sweetie"

"But I no wanna change" Fran is sitting in only a diaper as is her usually preferred outfit "I hav to go?"

"Yes" I hold Beth to keep drinking and go to find a outfit for Fran. I find some of the adult toddler sweats we bought her and a sweat shirt "Here put these on and then you can change immediately when we get back!"

"Yay!" Fran quickly gets changed "Ets go!"

-Time skip-Carmel High-

"I was told to come here by the principal" the front office lady nods and points to the chairs "Thank you but she said it was urgent"

"Judy?" I look at a taller woman that walks out a dork "Judy Fabray?"

"Yes that me" she nods toward the door and I follow her all the way to my girls. They all are looking at the ground and there's a very upset Shelby in the middle "Oh dear god"

"Hello my loves" Shelby looks at Fran who is picking at her clothes "Can we get that door closed? Then you can take them off Fran"

"I'll be outside if you need me" Mrs. Dillinger looks at me with a smile "It's fine I already know"

She leaves and I look at Shelby "That's a question for later" I look at the girls "What the hell happened?"

"Well" Rachel looks at the girls then me "It was all of our faults really..."

-Earlier-Rachel pov-

"Come on we are partner in this Rach" I keep doing my paper ignoring Santana "I've said I'm sorry and I miss our cuddles! Please just talk to me baby"

"Mr. Bradshaw!" The teacher looks at me "Can I switch partners with Lucy?"

"Is there something wrong?" The teacher looks really confused "I thought you enjoyed your pairing?"

"Not anymore" I get up and walk toward Lucy's chair "Move you are with Santana"

"No my art partner is Brittany! Right?" Brittany doesn't acknowledge her "Oh come on this is ridiculous!"

"Girls please don't fight" I roll my eyes "Rachel go back to your table"

"No I'm doing the experiments with Brittany!" I push Lucy's chair back and move a spare into the spot "See I'm here now"

"You're unbelievable!" I feel my hair get pulled "It was a simple fix and you're acting like it's the end of the world!"

"You promised to stop!" I push Lucy back and see Santana getting closer "Don't get involved slut!"

"Hey don't call her a slut!" Lucy pushes me "You egotistical diva!"

"Don't push my Rachel!" Brittany pushes Lucy to the table behind her put paint into her hair "I didn't mean to"

"Take some of this!" Lucy throws paint at Brittany but she moves and hits Santana "I-I-I didn't meant to"

"You are so regretting that!" Santana grabs our paint bottles and sprays all three of us "No you all look stupid"

"YOU RUINED MY SWEATER!" I grab a bottle of paint and tackle Santana spraying her with it "GET PAINTED WHORE!"

Soon a fight breaks out and paint flys everywhere. No one left clean.

-Now-Judy pov-

"We went overboard" I nod and move Beth who finished her breastfeeding during the story "I just wanna say I'm sorry about my part in all of it"

"I am too" Brittany looks at Lucy "I really didn't mean to get pain in your hair"

"Now Santana and Lucy" The duo look at Shelby who's holding a happy and only diapered Fran "I know you've apologized but you've never actually addressed what all happened"

"I was stressed and I reverted to a old way of dealing with it" Lucy shakes her head "I know I shouldn't have called Puck and I know I promised but...but I just didn't wanna burden anyone"

"You wouldn't have burdened anyone Lucy" Lucy looks up with a smile at Rachel "Yes I can forgive you IF you really do keep a promise of coming to me or someone else if you're stressed"

"Yes a thousand times yes" Lucy gets up and hugs Rachel "Thank you"

"Now onto you San" Brittany looks at Santana "Why would you cheat on us? You know it would hurt if we found out!"

"I can't make an excuse up" Santana looks at her hands "I shouldn't have done it but I did...now all I can do is apologize and hope for the best"

"Will you ever do it again?" Santana shakes her head no not looking up "I need words Sanny"

"I will never ever cheat again or ask for a fix again" Santana starts shaking as sobs start pouring out of her "I-I just wanna be back t-t-to ok!"

"We will be" The girls all group hug Santana "We will be"

"Is everything ok?" Mrs. Dillinger walks in and I quickly cover Fran "Judy I already know and am ok with how you all so your business..but I do have to suspend the girls..with in school suspension helping me"

"So which one of you told her?" The girls look at Rachel "Of course and they will definitely help you"

"Yes they will" Mrs. Dillinger picks up a photo of her and a little girl "With keeping my daughter entertained for the whole week and Shelby can be here if that makes them more comfortable"

"Alright that seems fair I guess" I look at Fran who's hiding herself into Shelby "You really have no problem with this?"

"Not a single one" Mrs. Dillinger walks to Fran and crouches down "Hello dear! How old are you?"

"Tw-tw-twenty" Mrs. Dillinger shakes her head and Fran looks confused "What? That's how old I am"

"How old are you before I came in?" I see what she's doing now. She's making Fran comfortable "Are you 2? 3? 5?"

"2" Dillinger smiles and goes to her desk pulling out some suckers "My daughter has these when she's here and I help her with them but I think you can handle it all on your own"

"Can I?!" Frans face as a huge smile as she looks at Shelby and me "Please!"

"Of course" Fran grabs a sucker and quickly starts enjoying it "Thank you Mrs. Dillinger and Fran when we need to get ready to go"

"Why don't you all take a day away now" We look at the principal "You've got some time before competition and I think some relaxation could help you"

"Thank you" Shelby stands up holding Fran "Lets get ready to go then girls"

"What about sugar?" I look at Lucy "She isn't in here and would be left alone"

"I'll get her called down and then you can sign her out!" Mrs. Dillinger grabs her phone and pushes the numbers "Hello! Yes could you send Sugar Corcoran to the main office? She is going home early thank you!"

"Now can we go?" Lucy nods "Alright let's go girls"

-Time skip-Home-

"So I see tonight's dress code is diapers only?" We laugh at sugars joke and watch the girls all play with out a worry in the world they are only in diapers "It's good to see them playing like this again"

"Agreed" Shelby lets out a sigh of relief "I thought we were gonna have to lock them in a room and let them fight it out"

"I just enjoy the relief I finally was able to have" Shelby glares at me "Hey you could always ask them if they are hungry"

"They weren't and we had so much overstock we just bottle fed Beth" Shelby looks in pain for a minute "I'm gonna pulp"

"Mommy" Shelby looks down at Brittany and I smile knowing what's next "eed! Eed!"

"Oh baby girl!" Shelby picks her up spinning her around "You couldn't have come at a better time!"

Sugar and I laugh as Shelby pulls her strap down and starts breastfeeding Brittany. The girls are all giggling and everything feels back on track. Back to how it should be.

Knock knock...knock

"I'll get it" I stand up and walk to the door. I slowly open it revealing a beautiful redhead "Uh Hello! Can I help you?"

"This is the Fabray and Corcoran residence correct?" I nod and she lets out a sigh of relief "Thank god! I've knocked on five other doors already and was ready to give up"

"Glad you were able to find us" I tilt my head to the side in confusion "Now what can I help you with?"

"Oh my name is Emma I was the councilor at McKinley" I sigh and already start backing up to close the door "Wait please! I just wanna apologize about everything! I'll leave after I can apologize to the girls! Just please..please don't slam the door in my face...please"

"Look I'm weary on letting anyone from that school see them because of what has been happening" I hold up one finger "The only one who has is Noah and that's cause of Beth"

"I understand and that's something I'd like to apologize about" Apologize about? She wasn't with them when they came here "I feel so bad that they can't live their lives without being pestered by everyone! So I just wanna apologize then I'll leave them alone..I'm not even going to be living in Lima anymore so"

"Pillsbury?" I turn and look at Santana who's wearing one of the discrete baby clothes we bought "What are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize to all of you about everyone trying to take you away and causing issues" Emma looks at her shoes "No one deserved how Brittany was treated and how you girls have been treated so I just wanna say I'm sorry! And if you could share the message that's be wonderful"

"Thank you" Emma nods and starts slowly walking away "What did you mean you're leaving Lima?"

Emma turns and looks at us "I no longer have a house after a argument with Will" Emma points fo her car with a sad smile "You're looking at all I got"

"Can you wait right there for a second" Emma nods and Santana pulls me into the house to the girls "I know you don't want this to continue getting out and too many people already know...but Emma is a good councilor and she could be free help you all of us! Think about no more having to pay for counting and therapist sessions! Wouldn't that be great?"

"I guess it would but I want to know if you all are ok with that?" The girls nod and I look at Shelby "What do you think? One more addition to the family?"

"Why not" Shelby smiles "Bring her in and I guess she can get the whole thing up front"

"Alright" I look at Santana "You're coming with me"

-Emma pov-

"Miss Pillsbury!" I jump and look at Santana and Lucy's mom standing on the porch "Why don't you come inside so we can talk?"

"Oh uh sure" I start walking up to them but Santana stops me "Is everything ok?"

"What you're about to see Miss Pillsbury is something we'd like you to keep secret" I nod and The older Fabray woman continues "The girls have all agreed to what's going on and everyone has been happy with it all...and if you don't agree with it or agree to what we talk about that's fine! But we ask you keep it a secret"

"I can do that" I smile "I mean how and big could it possibly be?"

"That's a great attitude going into this" I get led into the house and when we reach the living room I freeze mouth open and eyes wide "Pillsbury? Mam are you ok? Are you having a stroke?"

"No I-I-I'm fine" I keep my eyes on Rachel, Lucy, Little Beth, and a girl that looks kinda like The kind woman next to me "Just wasn't expecting them to be in only diapers is all"

"That's the thing we were talking about keeping secret" I nod and look to my right and see Sugar next to Shelby who's breastfeeding Brittany "Could you please have a seat Emma? Would you like a drink? Something to eat?"

"No I'm fine" I slowly walk to a open chair and sit "Just need a minute"

"If this is too mu~"

"No if this is makes these girls happy then don't stop on my behalf" They all smile and soon giggling from the girls begins again causing me to smile "I've never seen them so happy or relaxed"

"Neither has we" I look over at Shelby who lets Brittany down and I quickly turn feeing my face heat at the sight of Shelbys exposed breast "Oh Uh sorry just kinda used to it"

"It's fine your home" I wait a minute before looking back and seeing her shirted up "Now what did you wanna discuss?"

"You are a councilor and we have had some appointments made at a office but we are needing to save money" I nod to show I'm following along to Shelbys words "If you wouldn't mind...would you be ok moving in and helping with being a councilor when we need it and we'd give you a room rent free?"

"You're offering me a room?" I look at Shelby then the older Fabray and they both nod causing tears to form "Thank you! Thank you!"

I feel something touch my knee and I look down. I'm met with Santana looking up at me holding a block. I smile and take the block causing her to smile and crawl away.

"So is that a yes?" I nod at Shelbys question "Good to hear! Welcome to the family Emma!"

"Thank you" I look at the girls who look so happy then the square block that Santana gave me "Thank you girls so much"

Life may be looking up already for Emma Pillsbury. Doesn't hurt two have to beautiful women to live with either.


	37. Chapter35

-chapter 35-

-Emma pov-

"MOMMA!" I shoot you in my bed at the sound of Lucy yelling "MOMMY!"

I look at the clock and see it 3 a.m. I get up and quickly go out to the hall. I see Rachel, Lucy, and Brittany standing in the middle of the hall. The light is faintly glowing from their room.

"Oh Emma I'm sorry" I look at Judy and Shelby as they come up the stairs "Go back to bed we will handle this"

"It's fine really" I follow them to the bedroom and see Santana laying on a completely wet bed "How about I take the girls downstairs while you two real with this?"

"Really?" I nod and Shelby smiles "Thank you!"

I reach out for Rachel's hand and that's when I feel it. Rachel's hand is wet. Her clothes are wet. All of the girls clothes are wet. They were all in the bed. I TOUCHED PEE HAND!

"Uh j-j-Judy?" Judy looks at me and I point at the girls "They are wet too"

"Uh alright" Judy walks past me to another door and knocks "Sugar can I get your help?"

"Yeah hang on" Sugar comes out in a oversized shirt soon "What's going on?"

"The girls were apparently cuddling in bed tonight and someone or more peed" Judy points at the visibly upset girls "Can you help take them from Emma and get them cleaned?"

"Uh yeah sure!" Sugar walks toward me and smiles "Alright I'll take the girls and by the way Miss Pillsbury nice undergarments"

"Undergarments?" I look down and realize I forgot to throw on my pajamas "Shit! I mean shoot!"

"Emma I don't wanna ask too much of you already" I look up at Shelby "I can take care of Santana and Judy can get one girl while sugar gets another...would you be able to take one girl to your bathroom and help? It's fine if not! I can wake up Fran to help!"

"No it's fine" I look at the girls and see Rachel is looking at me "I'll take care of Rachel since she's the one who I noticed first"

"Thank you" Shelby looks me up and down before smiling "You really do have some nice undergarments on"

I can feel my face heat up at the words. It heats up more when I see Judy smirking and looking like she could eat me. I feel a wet hand grab mine and remember what I'm supposed to be doing. I smile at Rachel and lead her to my bathroom. She strips down to her diaper and turns away.

"Well I'd never believe Rachel Berry could ever be shy" I try to joke but she doesn't turn so I sigh "You know I don't like how I look either"

"Really?" So it's adult Rachel right now "I mean I just look at my girlfriends and they all look so beautiful and I can't help but feel self conscious sometimes and I don't like people to see me naked"

"How about i fill the tub then we stand back to back? Then at three we both look at eachother and then get in the tub?" I can hear the gears moving in her head "Is that ok?"

"Es" Theres little Rachel "Ount o ee ater ill ub"

I smile and start filling the tub and step away. I take a deep breath and prepare myself. You can do this Emma. You are helping a girl you care about over come her self esteem issues! You got this!

I hope I got this.

-Shelby pov-

"Do you know who peed their diaper?" Santana shakes her head "Alright get up and I'll take your sheets off"

"I know it wasn't me" I look at Santana confused "I am still peeing but...I'm constipated"

"Oh honey" I pull Santana close not caring about the wetness that's she is soaked in "Why haven't you told any of us?"

"Because I don't want the pill" I pull back confused again "Lucy said you had to give her a butt pill to make her poop...I don't want a butt pill"

"It's called a suppository" Santana makes a oh face "She has to because the liquid laxatives spilled in the trash can and that's all we had"

"Do we have liquid?" I nod and Santana smiles "Can I take that?"

"Yes" We stand up and I grab her hand "But first you need to take a shower! Who's shower are you crashing?"

"Hmmm" Santana rubs her chin and I start laughing "O I o! I o!

-Emma pov-

"Alright yes full! Now remember on three ok?" I don't hear anything "Rachel?"

"N ee" I smile "Nn"

I chuckle at her one "Two...three!" I slip off my bra and panties before turning to Rachel who took off her diaper "See that wasn't that bad was it? I think we both look amazing don't you?"

"Ou ook euful!" Rachel smiles and hugs me "Ank ou!"

"No problem sweetie" I smile brightly and ignore the tears in my eyes "Let's get in this pool your mothers call my bathtub!"

"You have room for more?" I look at the door and freeze at the sight of a naked Shelby and Santana who crawls to Rachel "Santana wanted to bathe with Rachel and she doesn't like baths without me or Judy in it"

"I-I-I-I Uh well" Shelby laughs and I feel the heat take over my face again "Of course we have room! Right Rachel?"

"Ight!" Rachel and Santana hold out their arms "P! P!"

"Let's get these stinky babies into their baths!" Shelby playfully picks up Santana before getting into the bath tub "You coming?"

"Yeah!" I stop my gawking at Shelbys body and pick up Rachel "Let's get you a bath!"

"Lucy get back here!" I step into the tub as soon as a naked Lucy runs in and I hear Sugar yell again "Lucy!"

"She's not going to be...is she?" Shelby shrugs and goes back to keeping Santana entertained "Oh boy what have I gotten myself into?"

"He-oh wow you're naked!" I cover myself quickly but happy to see Sugar is covered by a towel "Uh Lucy get out of here!"

"There's room in here for her sugar" I look at Shelby who's playing with Rachel now as well "You can go back to bed sweetie"

"Alright if you're sure?" Shelby nods "Alright and Miss Pillsbury I'm sorry to embarrass you didn't know! You don't look bad if that's a consolation? Not helping? I'm gonna go"

Sugar quickly leaves "Alright Lucy" I look at Lucy who's smiling and I reach out "Get in here so we can wash you!"

She lets me pick her up and I move her into the water. It's kinda cramped but it feels...nice! Kinda like I'm meant to be here. Even though I'm naked in a bath with other people.

"So you throw a party and don't invite me?" I look at the door and see Judy alone "I was able to wash mine quickly! But I missed out on myself...got room for one more?"

"I don't know if Emma can handle goin another shade red" I hide my face and the two laugh "Come on in as long as that's ok?"

"Yeah it's fine" Judy strips down and is soon sitting in the open spot by me "Let's get these girls cleaned huh?"

"Agreed" Judy tickles a unsuspecting Lucy who's start laughing like a angel causing me to smile "Let's get our girls cleaned!"

-time skip-

The girls are finally all clean and in bed minus Santana. Shelby has her downstairs taking some miralax for her constipation. I'm laying on my bed when there's a knock on my door.

"Uh hang on" I quickly grab my closet shirt and throw it on "Come in"

"I've already seen you naked a shirt doesn't stop the mental images of beauty" I am at a loss of words from Judys words as she steps into my room "I mean sure you're small but I don't mind that at all"

"You can't say that!" I back away from the approaching Judy "You are dating Shelby and you should leave!"

"Oh come on we both can tell you get turned on by Shelby and Me!" I'm backed into the chair in my corner and Judy is standing above me "I just wanna talk"

"No" I go to stand but she pushes me back down "You can't force me to let you cheat on Shelby with me!"

"It's not cheating" I look at Judy skeptically and she sighs "We both wanna take you out on a date...I wanted to spice myself up and seem super confident! I blew it didn't I?"

"N-no not at all" Judy smiles wide and I get a feeling in my stomach to do whatever I have to to get that smile to stay "When were you two thinking?"

"Uhhh" Judy steps back and looks at the ground "We haven't planned that far"

"Well I guess you two better get to planning!" Judy looks at me with that smile again and I melt "Goodnight Judy"

"Goodnight Emma!" Judy walks to my door before turning "Thank you for helping earlier by the way...Rachel is hard to get into the bath sometimes..thank you"

I nod and she walks out of my room. I smile and take my shirt back off and lay in my bed. I lay my head on my pillow and let the sleep take me smiling.

-Shelby pov-

"Alright Santana you've taken it all" I hand her some water bottles "Drink these then more as needed"

"Ok" I start to get up and head to my room "Are we moving?"

"What do you mean" I walk back to Santana confused "Why do you ask?"

"Because I saw a house listing on the computer" Damn it! I told Judy to be careful "Are you and Judy separating?"

"No! No! No!" I quickly walk over to Santana a crouch down in front of her "We just want to be able to give you all your own rooms or big enough ones for the big cribs! We are still going to be a family! We just need more space for everyone and everything"

"So we are still you babies?" I nod and Santana smiles "Good and I'd love to talk more but the medications kicking in!"

Santana takes off to the restroom and I chuckle. I grab a diaper from the office and wait for her to finish up. I get her changed and tell her that when she needs changed to let us know through the monitor. On my way to bed I hear Beth crying and go in.

"I haven't forgot you baby" I pick her up out of her crib "Is someone hungry? Does someone want a early morning feeding?"

I lower my shirt and my bra to free my breast. I lead her head to my breast and she latches on. Soon she's drinking and I'm rocking in the chair. This feels nice...

"SHELBY!" I jump and see Emma standing beside Judy looking worried "We've been calling your name for a hour! It's time to get ready and go to work"

"Oh I guess I fell asleep feeding Beth" I look in my arms and see Beth still asleep "Can you take her Judy?"

"Of course" I get up and my back pops A LOT! "Stop! That sounds horrible!"

"I have to agree with Judy" Emma cringes at my next pop "I'm heading downstairs!"

Emma runs out of the room "She agreed to a date" I turn toward Judy quickly "We just gotta make a game plan"

"I'll call you during lunch to make one" I look at the digital clock in beths room "I gotta hurry and get dressed for work"

I run out of the room and to mine. I fix my hair and change into my work clothes. I walk into the kitchen and get met with Fran holding out her arms.

"Milk?" I pick her up and she plays with the top of my shirt "Can I dink milk?"

"I made her a glass of milk but she turned it down" Emma is looking everywhere but toward us and I notice Fran is in her usual only a diaper "She kept talking about 'special' milk"

"I breastfed" I unbutton my shirt and pull out one of my breast from my bra "Here you go baby girl"

Fran latches and starts suckling. Emma finally looks and starts watching in awe. I don't miss the sly looks the girls pass to each other. I also don't miss the hit to the back of the head they all get from Sugar.

"I done" Fran shimmies out of my arms and goes to the play area "Bye mommy love you!"

"I love you baby girl!" I fix myself and button up my shirt "Let's go to school girls and Emma I'll work on getting you an interview at the school"

"Thank you" Emma hands the girls brown bags "I thought I could help by making lunch..that's ok right?"

"It's perfect Miss P" Santana gives her a hug "See you later!"

The girls give Emma hugs before walking out the door. Emma's face looks like it could split from the happy smile that's on it. She gonna be perfect with them. She proved that last night.

"I also made you one" Emma hands me a Brown bag "I didn't know what you liked so I hope you enjoy"

"You made it so I'm sure it's wonderful" Emma blushes and I chuckle before going serious "Don't feel pressured into taking the breastfeeding pills once we start dating and the girls count you as a mom...it's a option that's up to you and only you"

"Thank you" Emma looks at the ground before my face again "So you're so sure I'm going to be your girlfriend huh?"

"Very sure" I get close to her ear and whisper "I can already see it now...Emma and Judy Corcoran"

I step back and see her flushed. I smile and walk out the door and get into the car. All of the girls look at me questioningly but I just back out of the driveway and head to school.

Things are looking up for me!


	38. Chapter36

-Chapter-36-

-Brittany pov-

"Alright girls meet my baby girl!" Mrs. Dillinger holds up her baby daughter smiling "Isn't she just gorgeous?"

"She's got the chunky cheeks!" Rachel walks up and grabs the baby's cheeks making her laugh "She's so cute!"

"I'm glad you think so" Mrs. Dillinger hands her to Rachel "I have a meeting for a little bit so your mom will be coming in here soon for your in school suspension"

"We'll be safe in here right?" Everyone looks at me "To be able to do our stuff...like at home"

"No one will be coming and if there is I'll send a warning text in plenty of time" I smile at her answer "Will you girls be good without me? Your mom should be getting here soon"

"We'll be excellent!" Mrs. Dillinger smiles and then leaves "We're so screwed"

"What do you mean Santana?" Lucy walks over to me and tickles the baby "We can take care of her before Shelby gets here"

"I just don't want someone to come in" we all look at Santana who sighs "We are gonna get comfortable and then maybe we don't get the warning text and then...then we get caught and taken away"

"That won't happen" I get Santana to fully focus on me "No matter what we will always stay together and we will be fine"

"I love you Britt" She gives me a quick kiss then there's a familiar cough "Uh oh"

"Separate" we do and look at Shelby standing in the door way "Thank you"

"Hi mom!" Rachel turns and holds the still very happy baby "It's a chunky baby!"

"I can see that" Shelby slowly takes the baby away from Rachel who pouts "Now I believe you all are on in school suspension and supposed to be entertaining the baby! So no more making out!"

"Alright" I look around the room and see the baby toys on the floor "TOYS!"

Shelby sits the baby down and we start playing with her. This is going to be the best suspension ever!

-Time skip- Shelby pov-

"I'm back!" Mrs. Dillinger walks into her office smiling "Hows it going in here? Everything been good?"

"Ood!" Brittany holds up a teddy bear she's been playing with "I!"

"Hi sweetie!" Mrs. Dillinger looks at me "What happened to Abbys clothes?"

"There was a water bottle accident a bit ago" She makes a oh face and I nod "So all of the girls went down to just diapers...that's ok right?"

"Perfectly fine" Mrs. Dillinger walks over to Lucy and tickles her causing her to laugh "I told you all that your secret is safe with me"

"Thank you for that" Mrs. Dillinger nods and picks up Rachel when she keeps reaching out for her "If I may ask why are you so ok with this?"

"You aren't forcing them to do anything and it seems to make them happy" Mrs. Dillinger sits with Rachel in her chair "They seem so happy and being a mother I know I'd do anything to keep my little girl happy too...but I guess I wasn't entirely truthful today"

"What do you mean?" Mrs. Dillinger looks at her desk sad slowly stroking Rachel's hair "Mrs. Dillinger is everything ok?"

"Ronny my husband has been cheating on me" She sighs "My meeting wasn't for the school but with a divorce lawyer"

"Oh I'm so sorry" I pick up Santana who's grabbing my pants and sit her in my lap "No one deserves that"

"Thanks and I agree" Mrs. Dillinger tickles Rachel's stomach and she starts giggling causing Rachel to smile "You girls are already making today so much better"

"That's what Judy says on bad days" I smile and look down to see Santana playing with the top of my shirt "Are you thirsty sweetie?"

"Ilk?" I nod and get myself ready to breastfeed "I I erd"

"Alright you can drink and take a nap" I get my breast free and she slowly latches on and begins suckling "Sorry about that we were talking"

"How does it feel?" I look at Mrs. Dillinger confused and she points to me "Breastfeeding! How does it feel?"

"It feels great" I smile thinking about my girls being dependent on me and Judy to drink and fill up "Its created a great bond between us and the girls"

"I see" Mrs. Dillinger goes into deep thought and Rachel starts pouting and whimpering at the lack of attention "Oh sorry sweetie"

"You know it's almost lunch time" Dillinger looks at me "Why don't you get yourself something for lunch?"

"I wouldn't want to leave you all here hungry" Mrs. Dillinger grabs out a piece of paper "Write down what they'll eat and what you'd like"

"You don't have to" She gives me a look of 'Just let me do this' and I sigh "Alright hand it's to me"

She smiles and gets up with the paper and Rachel. She sits Rachel down on the ground and hands me the paper. I get a pen soon and write everything down. After that she's gone and I'm left with 1 sleeping girl and the rest are playing.

I wonder how Emma's doing.

-Emma pov-

"I'm so sorry" I watch Judy sweep up a vase I accidentally knocked over "I didn't mean to hit it! I-I-I was watching Fran then Beth started crawling an~"

"It's fine Emma" Judy throws the pieces away and looks at me "It was a old vase it's nothing too major"

"I know but still" I sigh and sit down in the closest chair "I'm so stupid"

"You are not" Judy sits beside me and lifts my chin "Why would you say that?"

"Because...because I'm falling in love with former students that are acting like I'm their next mom" I feel everything I've been thinking bubbling up and out "I'm falling in love with their moms, I feel free for once in my life, and I finally feel like I can be me! That I'm not being judged for my OCD!"

"Oh we're judging" I look at Judy who's smiling "But it's not to put you down but out of joking. We don't care...hell we could use some OCD in this house somedays"

"You guys really like me?" Judy nods and I sigh "I just am so scared this will all disappear or be a dream"

"Ma?" I look down at Fran who's holding he arms out "Up?"

"I think she either did that for shortening your name or telling you how she feels" I look at Judy who stands up "I'll go make sure Beth is ok in the play pen"

I nod and watch her leave the room. I feel Fran move closer into me and I wrap my arms around her. This feels nice. This feels right.

-Shelby pov-Time skip-

"I'm back again!" Mrs. Dillinger brings in the food bags and walks into the room closing the door behind her "Who's hungry?"

The girls all raised their hands minus Abby. Abby kept chewing on her teething ring. She's such a adorable little baby! I wonder if Judy would want to try again? Maybe Emma could be the maternal parent.

"Shelby" I look up at Mrs. Dillinger who's blushing "You Uh seem to have gotten comfortable here huh?"

"What do you mean?" She points and my girls giggle so I look and see I forgot to fix myself after Santana's feeding "Oh shit! I'm sorry Santana just couldn't end up napping and I just forgot"

"You're fine" I quickly fix myself to look professional and she hands me my food "I'd prefer you all be comfortable around me anyways"

"Why are you picking us out of everyone else here?" Dillinger looks at me odd as she sits down with her food "Don't say it's their happiness...what do you get out of this?"

"Well I-I don't get anything out of this" I raise a eyebrow and give her my best 'give me better than that' look "I think you're a beautiful woman and your girlfriend isn't that bad looking either..if I could get your girls to like me and be comfortable then maybe you two could too"

"So you used my girls against Judy and I?!" I feel my anger hitting it's breaking point and put my food on her desk "Girls get your stuff we are leaving"

"Please Shelby hear me out" I ignore her and start grabbing the girls supplies from the are where we keep it all while the girls get their stuff on "Please Shelby just listen! Please!"

"All dressed?" I get yeses and tell them to go to the front desk and sign out "I will have my resignation in tomorrow and I expect it accepted! We don't need this or deserve it...here I was thinking you were different"

"Shelby" I open the door "If you walk out I could tell everyone about this and Beth could be taken"

"I have a photo of you changing Snatana and holding Rachel earlier" I turn to look at her "You'd lose Abby too"

I walk out and slam the door behind me. I walk to the front desk and start to tell her to call Sugar down to sign out.

"I'm not going to tell" I look at the Dillinger half hidden behind the door "I understand everything and...I'd like you to stay please and I'll stay away from all of you"

"Good" I turn to the desk lady "Call Sugar Corcoran down to sign out"

"You're still leaving?" I don't look at her "Margaret could you please leave and get sugar in person?"

"I don't get paid enough for this shit" Margaret gets up and walks to the doors "I hate this job"

"Shelby I didn't mean anything bad with all of this" Dillinger walks up to us with Abby in her arms "Can we go back to the room and talk this out? Please?"

"I'm taking my girls home" I look at Dillinger with a side glance "We can talk while they are napping at my house with Judy and Emma"

"Thank you" She smiles but I turn and sign out Sugar "You won't regret this"

"Don't make me" I hear the main door open and turn "Let's go sugar"

-Time skip-Judy pov-

"Will you please tell me why you're angry?" Shelby pushes past again grabbing a cup of water "Shelby!"

"Dillinger used the girls to get closer to us" Ohhhhhh I got this now "Don't you dare say I am overreacting"

"I think you are" Shelby glares at Emma who puts her hands up in surrender "You said Judy couldn't!"

"Don't get smart with me" Shelby walks back into the living room "I'm hearing her out then telling her I'm resigning"

"Mom" We at the stairs and the girls are all there "Can we say something?"

"What?" I hit Shelby when she angrily responds "I'm sorry what would you like to say?"

"We may have...made it seem like you liked her" I raise my eyebrow at Brittanys words "We had you sign a card to her and bought a rose today from Emma"

"Why did I get involved?!" Emma looks at all of us "I just got put into this family!"

"Why would you do that girls?" They all divert their eyes and Brittany looks guilty "Brittany what did you do?"

"Emma knows Santana well, You're Beth and Rachel's mom, and Lucy and Fran have Judy" tears form in Brittanys eyes "Sugar got adopted by you but who does that leave to me? I don't have anyone for me! I'm motherless!"

"Oh Brittany" Shelby walks over and pulls her into her "We all love you so much! Why didn't you tell us?"

"I was scared" she wipes her tears "I didn't wanna hurt any of you by saying anything"

"Girls we love all of you the same" I look at all of them "This family is big enough as is...I don't know if we can do bigger"

"I mean I'm sure another baby wouldn't be too bigger" I just look at Shelby "Wait really! Even a baby would to big?!"

"Shelb look at our family!" I look Shelby who's still just looking at me "You wanted another kid"

"Yeah I did" Oh no "I guess that's too much huh!"

Shelby pushes past me and I sigh. Soon our bedroom door slams closed. There's knocking on the door and I'm not ready for this. Everything was so good.

"I'll get it" I walk to the door and open it "Hello Mrs. Dillinger...welcome to our home!"


	39. Chapter37

-Chapter 37-

-Judy pov-

"Thank you for coming" Mrs. Dillinger walks in with a baby before standing awkwardly looking around "Come with me to the living room"

"I don't wanna put anyone out of a seat" Mrs. Dillinger points to the playpen "Can I let Abby play in there?"

"Of course" She smiles and walks over to it putting Abby inside it "Can I get you a drink? Water? Pop? Wine?"

"I just wanna be able to talk" Mrs. Dillinger looks around more "Where is Shelby"

"Right here!" Shelby walks in with papers and hands them to Mrs. Dillinger "These are my resignation papers"

"And these" Dillinger pulls out three cards "Are the cards you signed and dropped off for me"

"I did those" Brittany walks up to Mrs. Dillinger "I just want them to be less stressed and my own mommy...I just thought I was doing the right thing"

"Stressed?" Brittany looks at me "Why do you say we are stressed?"

"Oh come on mom" Lucy walks up to me "You both have gotten in more arguments recently and pretty much just let us do what we want!"

"We barely get cooked anything it all Take out" Rachel points at Emma "She doesn't really know what she's getting into"

"Alright fine!" Shelby looks at the girls with a glare "We've been stressed out!"

"We didn't want to tell you girls yet" I sigh and continue "We are planning on moving to another house"

"We are moving?" I nod and the girls squeal "We get more space!!!"

"So that's one thing taken care of" We all turn toward Mrs. Dillinger who has Abby in her arms again "I'll just leave you all to celebrate and work on filing these papers"

"Wait Dillinger" Mrs. Dillinger doesn't respond to Shelbys words and walks out of the house quickly "What are we gonna do?"

"I got a idea" We look at Emma "Heres how it goes..."

-Madison pov- next day-

I walk with my daughter to my office in the school. I told my babysitter she's be fine cause of the suspension now I have to bring her. I open my door and freeze.

"Surprise" I look around the room and see the girls already playing with the toys, Judy holding Beth, Shelby holding Fran, and a redhead I believe was named Emma "I wasn't fair yesterday and if you're still willing I'd like to talk"

"Yeah" I sit Abby down with the girls and she starts playing immediately "I just wanna say again I'm sorry for using the kids...it was wrong and I shouldn't have"

"That's correct" I frown at Shelbys words "But I understand why you did it...even if I disagree with it"

"We are already expanding out to a couple of three which is new for us" I nod at Judys words as she sits Beth down to play and Fran gets down too "All of this has been a learning curve"

"I understand" I sigh and look at the girls "They really are great kids"

"The best" Shelby walks up to me "We aren't saying no! We are saying let's see how everything goes with Emma while you come up with a plan to possibly woo us"

"So if everything goes well with Emma and I have a chance...I get to woo you three?" They nod and I finally smile "Oh that sounds great!"

"Good" Judy looks at the girls then me "I can watch all of them if you'd like"

"Sure" I look up at Shelby "I didn't hand in your resignation but I did turn in Emma's application and I can happily say she has the job"

"I'm woo'd!" We all laugh at Emma's words "This wasn't trying to get on our good side right?"

"No I had no say over you getting the job" Wmma smiles "I can show you your office if you'd like? It's private like mine and only called students or students who really need you are able to get to it"

"So the girls could go there?" I nod trying not to frown at the thought of losing the people keeping me and my daughter happy "Great but don't worry I won't do it today"

"I'm not worried" All of three of the women raise a eyebrow and I sigh "Fine I enjoy their company and how well they do with my daughter"

"Well I hear they don't have to even show up to class really" I look at Judy confused "Santana hates classes but, if we still teach her stuff and she misses classes she doesn't really need. Then she could go to your office to play with your daughter while the ones who enjoy it learn"

"That sounds like a great plan" I look down at Santana and she looks up at me "Does that sound good? Does spending time with Abby instead of some classes sound good?"

She smiles and nods before going back to playing. I smile and can't help but feel so happy! Today is looking up so much!

-Time skip- Shelby pov-

"We are approaching contest Boys and Girls" I walk in front of all of my Glee club members "We need Soloist, Duets, and a group number! Do I have any volunteers?"

"Qu-Lucy and Rachel duet" Jesse runs up to us out of breath "Sorry I finally was able to leave my moms and come back"

"You're fine" I look back to the group "Any objections?"

"Not a objection just a v-v-never mind" I look around trying to find the student who spoke "I'm sorry"

"It's fine dear" I motion for the students to move and they reveal a Glasses wearing short Black girl "Why don't you tryout?"

"I-I think there's better people in here" She points to...Jessica! I really need to remember their names "I'm new to the group and I know Jessica can sing"

"What's your name?" She doesn't answer so i make a turning motion "Everyone off stage except you!"

Her eyes go wide as she is left on the stage with me. I walk over to the piano and press down keys. Come on what's a newer song. (About to show my age some...I'm not old!)

"I've got a new song you should know" I look down my list and find the fresh ink "Hannah!"

-**Shelby**\- _Hannah_\- **_Both_**-

**Will you count me in?**

**I've been awake for a while now**

**You've got me feelin' like a child now**

**'Cause every time I see your bubbly face**

**I get the tingles in a silly place**

**It starts in my toes, and I crinkle my nose**

**_Where ever it goes I always know_**

**_That you make me smile, please, stay for a while now_**

_Just take your time wherever you go_

_The rain is fallin' on my window pane_

_But we are hidin' in a safer place_

_Under covers stayin' dry and warm_

_You give me feelings that I adore_

**It starts in my toes, make me crinkle my nose**

**_Wherever it goes I always know_**

**_That you make me smile, please, stay for a while now_**

_Just take your time wherever you go_

**But what am I gonna say?**

_When you make me feel this way_

**_I just, mmm_**

**And it starts in my toes, makes me crinkle my nose**

**Wherever it goes I always know**

_That you make me smile, please, stay for a while now_

_Just take your time wherever you go_

_I've been asleep for a while now_

_You tucked me in just like a child now_

**'Cause every time you hold me in your arms**

**I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth**

**_It starts in my soul, and I lose all control_**

**_When you kiss my nose, the feelin' shows_**

**_'Cause you make me smile, baby, just take your time now_**

**_Holdin' me tight_**

_Wherever, wherever, wherever you go_

_Wherever, wherever, wherever you go_

_Wherever you go I always know_

_'Cause you make me smile, even just for a while_

"I think I found our soloist!" Everyone claps and Hannah shyly waves "Next up is our group number!"

Jesse hand out pieces of paper "Write down two song choices you'd like!" He hands out pens to everyone "We will go through and see how many have copies and how many are actually doable!"

"Why don't we dismisss early so you all can go and pick songs" Before I can say anything else everyone but Hannah and my girls are gone "Well then"

"Miss Corcoran" I look at Hannah who's fiddling her thumbs "I...I was wondering if you could help me with practicing for my solo?"

"Of course she can!" Rachel walks up and puts a arm around Hannah "My mom can teach anyone to sing!"

"She was asking for help starpower" Rachel pouts as Santana removes her arm from Hannah "And Keep your arm off other girls shoulders"

"Chill our on the jealousy" Lucy walk up with Brittany beside her "Although I can't argue with that statement too much"

"Girls!" They all look at me and I point at Hannah "You're making the poor girl even more scared!"

"I'm sorry about them" Sugar walks up to Hannah and grabs her hand "They are crazy"

"I-I-it's ok" Hannah blushes when she looks at Sugars and I smile "I-I-I have to go"

Hannah runs off and sugar watches as she goes. When sugar turns back toward us she looks at us like we are crazy.

"What?" We all smile or smirk "No! I was being friendly!"

"Whatever you say" I get off the piano bench and start walking toward the exit "Who ever doesn't want left behind I'd advise you to start walking!"

I hear rushed footsteps and shake my head. These girls are so easy to scare and fool. It makes me worry sometimes.

-Time skip-Jesse pov-

"Did you get anything new?" I look up William Schuester as he sits down across from me "Any new information?"

"I can't keep doing this" I take a sip of my coffee "I don't wanna break their trust like you and Figgins did"

"So you do know something more" I roll my eyes and he growls "You agreed! You took payment to spy!"

"Here's your money back!" I toss his 300 dollars onto the table "I don't need money that bad"

I get up and start walking away "Youre making a mistake St. James!" I turn and look at him "You're going to cause a glee club to go under!"

"No" I walk up and get in his face "I'm gonna cause a bunch of jerks and sadly Noah Puckerman to go under"

I grab my coffee and walk out of the Lima Bean. I go to my car and start it. When I start to revers I see her. Oh god...

"Open the window Jesse" I turn and see another one "We had someone on the inside so step out!"

"Ok!" I turn off the car and step out "I didn't tell him anything"

"How can we be so sure?" Rachel walks up to me and now I'm surrounded by all four girls "This looks real bad on you Jesse"

"I KNOW!" I get glares and grows and sigh "I'm sorry about yelling but I really did give him his money back and said nothing"

"Why did he need you to spy?" I don't look at Santana or answer her "Jesse answer Damnit!"

"Because if they lose they lose New Directions!" The girls stay silent and I sigh again "I took the money to pay for rent"

"So why were you late for practice?" I look up at Brittany "Were you really at your moms?"

"No" I look around then at the ground in front of me "I was telling my...partner I'd have to postpone our date till tomorrow"

"Who's this 'partner'?" I look up at Lucy and don't respond "You want us to trust you then we need everything"

"Jess?" Oh no "You didn't come to...hang out because of them?!"

"Hey take it easy Dave!" I see the girls eyes go wide and sigh for the third time "They know Dave"

"You can't say anything!" Dave looks around then back to the girls "Please!"

"The apartment is back up in case it gets out before he graduates and gets kicked out" I grab his hand and smile "We are happy together"

"We believe you Jessie" I smile at Rachel and she turns around and starts walking away "Have a good day boys!"

The girls leave and we both let out a held breath. I look at Dave and smile. This boy makes everything so much better.

"What?" I shake my head "You think we'll be ok?"

"I think we'll be perfect Dave" I meet his eyes and smile "We'll be just perfect!"


	40. Chapter38

-Chapter 38-

-Shelby pov-

It's been a week and we are a week away from Sectionals. The songs are going perfectly and everyone sounds so wonderful! I have my date with Judy and Emma tonight so I'm hoping all goes well. I really need it to.

"Mom!" I jump at Rachel's voice breaking me out of my thoughts "Are we going to continue practice?"

"Uh no everyone dismissed and keep practicing when you can! You sound wonderful!" Theres thank yous as the students leave. It's only my girls and I left "Where was Jesse today?"

"I don't know" Santana looks at her phone "He hasn't responded to any text I've sent him"

"Cause my phone is broken" We all look at the door way as Jesse makes his way in with a black eye "Had a run in"

"Dave's father?" He nods and I look at everyone confused "Is he fine?"

"Yeah he's in football practice now and has already moved in" The girls nod and I'm still confused "Was practice good?"

"It was great!" Rachel bounces up and down "We sound wonderful! It makes me love Glee club again! Maybe I'll start trying for NYADA again"

Silence fills the auditorium. Rachel's eyes widen problem realizing what she said.

"You stopped trying for NYADA?" Rachel doesn't look at me "Rachel? Why did you stop?"

"I was tired of everything at school so...so I let their words get to me" She shakes her head and looks up with a smile "I'm fine though! See pretty white smile!"

"Baby are you really ok now?" Rachel looks over at Lucy "If you aren't it's ok to not be"

"I'm fine!" She grabs brittanys hand "Lets go get some candy!"

"As much as that sounds fun" Brittany pulls Rachel back "I'm worried about you"

"There's more stuff to worry about then me losing interest in music and school" Silence falls again and Rachel sighs "I'm fine...let's just go home ok?"

"Ok" The girls look at me confused as I let Rachel walk away "I'll take care of it later but while I'm gone tonight I need you to watch her closely Sugar"

"Yes mam" Sugars phone goes off and she quickly pulls it out "Oooooo Hannah got..a..ITS NOT THAT WAY!"

We roll our eyes and head out of the auditorium. How did I not realize Rachel was showing signs of depression? I should've been able to! I'm her damn mom!

I have a lot to think about now.

-Time skip- Rachel pov-

"Alright girls Sugar is watching over you!" Judy grabs her purse and walks toward the door to stand beside Mom and Emma "All rules still apply! So please don't cause problems!"

"We'll be back later loves" Mom blows us all kisses "We love you!"

They all walk out the door and close it. We turn towards sugar and she just looks at us. I don't think she's ready to watch all of us just yet.

"Alright girls! Who wants to play and who has stuffed to do?" Brittany raises her hand "Yes Brittany?"

"Can we talk about Rachel's problems?" I groan and shake my head "Rachel I'm really worried about you! I have a right as one of your girlfriends to be worried!"

"I fine!" I get angry that I keep being bugged "Yes I let the bullying get to me! Yes I gave up on Broadway! Yes I had a box of pills ready to go underneath my bed! But I'm fine!"

Sugar takes off up the stairs and I look at them confused. I go over everything I just said and start to run but get stopped/tackled by Santana and Lucy. I hear the pills moving in the box as Sugar comes downstairs.

"Rachel theres fifty-five pulls according to the lid" I don't look up at her "How can you say you're fine?!"

"Because I can't be anything other than fine" Lucy and Santana let me go and I curl my knees into my chest "Everyone has had stuff to worry about so...so why push my problems to the front? I'd just be proving them right that I'm selfish...I don't wanna be selfish"

"Rachel talking wouldn't be selfish" I look over at Fran who's holding Beth "Holding it in then taking all of those pills would've been selfish"

"We love you" I feel Santana wrap her arms around me "We don't wanna live with out you"

"I just am so tired" I finally let my pent up emotions out and start crying "I'm so tired of it all! I just wanna be free to be me! I wanna be Rachel Barbara's Corcoran! I wanna be me! Why can't I be me?!"

"It'll be ok sweetie" Sugar slowly pulls me out of Santana's grasp and sets me into herself "Everything will be ok"

-Time skip-Shelby pov-Dinner-

"Shelby!" I look up at Judy who looks worried and Emma too "Are you ok?"

"Yeah" I sigh and shake my head " No, I'm sorry but I learned something about Rachel earlier and...and I just can't stop the thinking in my head"

"What was it?" I look at Emma "Was it really bad?"

"She's been depressed and bullied" Emma looks down and Judy sighs "I should've known my daughter was hurting but I didn't...I've been focused on so many other things I've missed something important right in front of me"

"Shelby it'll all be ok" I feel Judys hand on mine and smile "Well make it through together"

"All of us" Emma puts her hand on mine and grabs on to Judys free one "I understand if we need to hold off tonight's date and reschedule. I can call the waiter"

"No" I squeeze their hands softly "I need some time to think and enjoy what's in front of me right now"

"Are you sure?" I nod and Judy smiles "Alright just let us know if we need to go"

I nod and we go back to looking at our menus. No more looking after things I can't control. I'm only looking at what's in front of me or that I can control. Starting with this date and then Rachel.

-Sugar pov-

"She's asleep in a onesie in the crib" Fran nods and the girls all stay silent minus Beth who's playing "How could we not pick any of this up? I mean we are with her almost twenty four-seven!"

"Sometimes" I look at Lucy confused "Sometimes I don't walk with her to all of the classes...I just start walking and forget"

"So they see her alone" Santana shakes her head and hits the couch "This is so wrong! How are they able to get away with this?!"

"Because no one is stopping it" Everyone goes silent again "When I was in high school...she tried out for cheerleading...she was so good that I kicked her away and made fun of her..I was afraid she'd steal my spot"

"I was angry cause she always knew what she wanted" Santana scoffs "I was always so angry because someone had their life together...what kinda psycho does that?"

"Me" Lucy is frowning and picking at the carpet "I was right there with you hurting her because she knew what she wanted but we would hide"

"What are we gonna do" For the third time we go silent after Brittanys question. Thinking of our answers "We can't let her keep getting hurt"

"We can't force her to get help either" The girls go to argue but Fran speaks first "I know! I want to force her to talk and get help but we can't! She has to want to by herself"

Knock knock knock

"I'll open it" I get up and walk to the door opening it slightly "M-Mrs. Dillinger? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to drop off a file I forgot to give Emma today" She holds out a vanilla folder "Is everything ok?"

"Actually" I open the door wide "Why don't you come in? We could use your help"

-Time skip-Shelby pov-Bowling alley-

"So then Will started 'dancing' slowly trying to seduce me" Emma laughs "It was so awful! The man couldn't do sexy if he had to"

"Sounds like Russel" Judy shakes her head with a smile "Did you have any guys in the past that were bad?"

"No I only ever had sex with one guy" I pick up my bowling ball and roll it for a 7/10 hit "That's how I got Rachel"

"Wasn't there Puck?" I cringe now remembering him "And that other guy"

"Yes there was Noah and the other guy had no sexy bones in him" I grab my ball and roll a spare "He lasted a minute then was done"

"So Will" Emma smirks then gasps "Oh my god it was will!"

"One time" I shake my head "It was a drunken slip up"

"How does that not surprise me with him" Emma rolls her eyes and stands up "He's a plain idiot!"

"Here here!" Judy grabs her wallet and pulls out some money "I'm gonna get a pretzel, anyone want anything?"

"A pop for me" I look at Emma "You want anything?"

"Nah I think I'm good" Emma sways her hips as she walks to the ball holder and then slowly turns back "On second thought I'll have some water"

"I need some water too" Judy nods but doesn't move "Judy! Water"

"Yeah!" She quickly turns "Water"

"You two ok?" I nod and she turns bending as she rolls the ball getting a strike "Yay! I got a touchdown!"

"I want a home run" she looks at me confused and soon a water is dropped beside me "I Uh mean...Judy it's your go!"

"What's my go?" I point to the bowling balls "Oh yeah"

Judy picks up her bowling ball and starts to roll it. She stops when Emma bends over and ties her shoe. That little vixen! She's down by 1 pin! She played us!

"Judy we've been had!" She looks back at me "You're down a pin and she's distracting us with her ass!"

"Oh see we were playing that kind of game?" Emma doesn't move quick enough before she's spanked by Judy who rolls a strike "Who's flustered now?"

"I uh" Emma blushes and quickly sits down "O un"

I look at Judy and she shares the same look I give. We look back at Emma who's drinking her water bottle. Was this another play? If it is she's won cause I'm mentally gone.

"I Uh" Judy looks at me "Your turn"

-Sugar pov-

I walk into the living room holding Rachel. She's cuddled into my side. She's acting like if I put her down I'll fade away. This is something that usually happens.

"Rachel's up" The girls all turn from the toys and Mrs. Dillinger stands up "Rachel you see Mrs. Dillinger? We wanna help you but only if you really want it! If you don't want help yet then Mrs. Dillinger doesn't have to do anything.

"I-I" Rachel tuck her head into my neck "I ared"

"It's ok to be scared sweetie" Mrs. Dillinger crouches to her face level "You wanna know something? I was scared to get help once too! But my friends helped me and now look at me! I get to be with all of you cuties and help other kids too!"

"They said they'd hurt me" Rachel starts shaking in my arms "They said if I told them I'd be selfish, I'd hurt their futures, and I'd be hurt till no one wanted me"

"Oh baby" Mrs. Dillinger rubs Rachel's back "Nothing will happen to you! Are you able to tell me their names?"

"Anna Beth Huggins, Genevieve Green, and Kali Sweet" Rachel pokes her head out "Ey on urt e?"

"No one will hurt you on my watch" Mrs. Dillinger gives her a kiss on her forehead before standing up "I've got some papers to start doing and thanks princess for telling me! You're such a strong girl!"

"I ong rl!" Dillinger laughs before saying goodbye and leaving "I ay ow?"

"You can play now" I smile and sit Rachel down and she quickly goes and start playing "Everything will be ok now...just don't know how I'm gonna bring up the box...one step at a time"

One small step at a time.

-Shelby pov- car in parking lot-

"I think that's the first bowling game I've won!" Judy and I sit in the front silent "Girls are you ok? Was I not supposed to win?! I'm so sorry!"

"It's not that" Judy looks back at Emma "When I spanked you playfully then asked 'who's flustered now?'...you said 'o un'"

"That's what the girls say for No one" Emma's face goes red and her eyes wide "Emma answer truthfully...do you secretly wanna do what the girls do?"

Silence falls upon the car as Emma turns completely red and her eyes look ready to pop. This is definitely not how I saw this date going.


	41. Chapter39

-chapter thirty-nine-

-Shelby pov-

"I-I-it was a mistake!" Emma shakes her head and looks like she's about to go crazy "It was a stupid slip of words!"

"Emma if you are it's ok" Judy gives her a smile "We wouldn't judge or like you any less!"

"NO!" We both jump at Emma yelling "I'm not a baby! I'm a grown woman!"

"Emma really it's fine!" I put my hands up "We can just move on and forget about it"

"Yeah let's just et it-FORGET IT!" I sneak a glance over at Judy and she nods. I start the vehicle up and drive back home "I'm sorry if I ruined the date"

"No everything is ok" I nod at Judys words "Just need to send a quick text to the girls to see if anything needs picked up before we get home"

-Sugar pov-

I finally got Beth down, Fran is jumping on the couch, Lucy is playing house with Brittany, and Rachel keeps blowing bubbles at Santana who does it back. WHY WONT THEY GO TO BED?!

Knock knock knock

"I'll bee back girls!" I get up and open the door "It's late please g-g-great Scott! Hannah What are you doing here?"

"I Uh found your book with my stuff!" She holds out my notebook "I accidentally grabbed it with my stuff when we were done with Glee"

"Oh th-thank you!" I grab the book and smile "Uh I have to go back in"

"Actually I was...I was wondering if you'd be able to talk for a little bit?" I look back inside and then look back at her "Unless you're busy!"

"She's not busy at all" Rachel walks up behind me thankfully fully clothed "Come on in! Sugar mom texted you"

"Thanks Rachel" I open the door more and let Hannah in "Welcome to our home"

We walk in and I see the girls are gone. I look around and see movement go into the office. They aren't supposed to be unsupervised in there...I need to be able to go there.

"Hey Hannah! I'm gonna put this notebook with my stuff" She smiles and sit and I quickly go to the office with Rachel hot on my heels "Better be following little girl"

I open the door and go bug eyed. They haven't been in here that long! I look and see all of the toys spilled around and candy is spilled too. I facepalm and walk in with Rachel before closing the door. I snap and all them look at me.

"I want everyone to pick this up now!" The jump and start cleaning everything up "Then I expect you upstairs and in bed!"

"B-b-but I just ate candy" Lucy pouts "I never eat candy! Can't I play?! I wanna play! Play! Play! Play!"

I sigh as Lucy starts running around the room. I look to see where the candy is stashed and see only one person could get to it. I look at Fran with my best disappointed face.

"So you thought it'd be good to give them candy huh?" She shrugs and looks at least guilty "Then you get to be a adult and watch them as they sugar rush! I have a guest to talk with! I expected better from you"

She pouts and I walk out the room. I look at my phone and see Judy asked if anything was needed. I send a we need to talk before putting my phone away. I walk back to the living room to see Hannah looking around with a flower pot...well played Schuester.

"So William sent you?" Hannah stiffens and spins with a nervous expression "What all did you bring to bug the house?"

"Everything in my backpack" She stands up and sighs "This was gonna be my first one...I thought I'd have more time since you seemed to be in a heated discussion"

"So I was a toy?" She looks at the ground nodding. I feel my heart shatter "I-I think you should leave"

"I really didn't put anything down" She puts the flower pot back in her backpack "I was still trying to find at least a place for this"

"Don't talk just leave" I walk her to the door "I really thought we were gonna have something going for us...guess I was stupid huh? Someone liking me...goodbye Hannah"

"It's actually Ashley" She sighs "I actually liked you too but I wanted to be a part of the team"

"Well now you can" I see our Shelbys car pulling up "This is gonna be a fun conversation"

"What's going on here?" Judy walks up angry "Your supposed to be with the girls! In bed! Why is Hannah here?"

"It's actually Ashley" I wipe some tears that started to spill "And she was trying to bug the house for Schuester"

"I didn't bug any of it I swear" Ashely backs away "I won't tell them you're switching playlist so he doesn't know anything"

"Thank you" Ashley nods then walks away as Emma and Shelby walk up "Sugar I'm s~"

"The girls are having a candy rush in the office" I turn around "I'm going to bed"

-Judy pov-

I watch Sugar walks away and frown. She was falling for that girl and just got stabbed in the heart...HAVING A CANDY RUSH IN MY OFFICE?!

I run into the house heading the other two following. I open the office door to see Fran in a ball shaking, Santana crying under a turned over crib, and Rachel with Brittany bowing to a only diaper wearing Lucy pounding on her chest like King Kong.

"What the hell happened?" I see gummy bears spilled around the office and face palm "I knew I should've thrown those out sooner"

"What it's just gum...you didn't throw out the drug ones we found did you?" I shake my head no and Shelby sighs "Why keep them?"

"I forgot about them!" I walk into the office fully "LUCY QUINN FABRAY! Get off my damn office table now!"

"NEVER!" She growls "I'm eternal! I am immortal! I am very sleepy"

I quickly run and catch her as she falls. I turn around to see Shelby helping Santana and Emma checking on Fran. I look at Brittany and Rachel who are out on the ground. Tonight has been a wreck!

"I-I-I tried stopping them!" I look at Fran who's still shaking "But she...she ordered them to attack and next thing I knew I was tackled and...oh god San"

"What happened to Santana?" I lay down Lucy in one of the still turned upright cribs "Fran?"

"They just attacked her when she tried taking the bears away" She shakes her head frantically "I don't wanna remember anything else"

"You have to" I look back at the still Rachel and Brittany "How many did they eat?"

"A bag each" Fran points the the three empty bags "They are the normal candy after"

"Santana's got some swelling on her right eye and cheek" Shelby walks over with said girl tucked as close as she can "I think it's best to keep her home tomorrow"

"Agreed" I look back at Fran "Why don't you two sleepover tonight"

"Ok" Shelby lets Santana down and Fran holds out her hand "Let's go watch some movies"

They leave and we all look at the three other girls. I think there needs to be a ban or limit on candy. Because these girls can't handle them in short periods of time even.

"It's not that I don't wanna be a baby or I do" I look at Emma and so does Shelby "I had a bad childhood of parents who hated everyone but Gingers and...even though i got a lot they broke me"

"We understand Emma" She doesn't look away from the ground so I put my arm around her and she puts her head on my shoulder. Shelby soon moves and pushes us three together "What happened with the play spank at the alley?"

"That was how I was punished" Emma wipes a tear away "Even though you did it playfully...it still took me back to when they'd be mad I played with someone not ginger"

"Oh sweetie" Shelby rubs her back "Why don't I go and start a bubble bath for ya?"

"That sounds great" Shelby gets up and walks out of the room leaving Emma, Three sleeping teens, and me "I wouldn't mind being like them...I just don't wanna lose you girls and don't know what I'd do"

"Would you like to try?" Emma shakes her head no "I'll leave it up to you then on what you want to do"

"I'm sorry about tonight" Emma finally looks at me "I didn't mean to ruin it all"

"You didn't ruin anything" I give her a quick peck on the lips "Do you have fun?"

"I had a blast!" A smile finally shines on her face "I would ask you both but I can ask Shelby during the bath...will you be my girlfriend?"

"Schoolgirl approach I see?" Emma blushes and I chuckle "Of course I'll be your girlfriend"

Emma takes me by surprise and kisses me on the lips. I happily accept when the shock wears off. We are getting close to making out when the door opens.

"Well then I see I'm the third whelk huh?" We pull away and look at the door to see Shelby standing in front of Sugar "Emma the bubble bath will be ready when you get up there let's go"

They walk out and Sugar stands in the door way. I motion her forward but she doesn't move. I finally see she has a box in her hands. I make sure the girls are ok before quickly leaving. I turn on a baby monitor and walk into the living room with Sugar.

"I was contemplating on telling you or not" I look at her confused and then in shock when the box opens to reveal pills in it "This was hidden under Rachel's bed...telling by your shock you didn't know it was this serious"

"Shelby doesn't fully know it was this serious!" I look at the stairs to make sure she's not there before looking at the box "So she thought about taking these"

"Yes" Sugar puts the box to the side "She's been bullied bad and...and she needs help"

"I'll call Mrs. Dillinger" Sugar shakes her head "What? She should know!"

"She stopped by earlier to give Emma a file" she points toward the office "I got Rachel to tell her who it was"

"That's good" I sigh and run a hand through my hair "Why don't you go up for be~"

"So Emma wants you up there too" I side glance at the box as Shelby gets closer "Hey what's that?...why are our medications in a box?"

"Honey I need you to sit down please" Shelby shakes her head "Please sit down"

"NO!" She points at the pill box "Sugar is this yours? Why are you stealing our pills?!"

"Wow I'm the first one you go to?" Sugar scoffs "It could be anyone and in the first you go to...feel the love"

"Well Rachel wouldn't do this!" I make eye contact with Sugar before we both look away "Rachel did this?"

"She accidentally pointed it out" Sugar points at the box "We've already got the bullies pointed out to Dillinger and I was gonna wait till she was up to show you guys this"

"We'll talk about this tomorrow" Shelby takes the kid from Sugar "Sugar go to bed...please just go to bed"

She walks away quickly "Shelby" She doesn't look at me so I grab her free hand "Shelb?"

"She was gonna take all of these different pills" I see the tears roll down her cheeks "My baby was gonna kill herself"

I pull Shelby into myself. She breaks down into sobs as I hold her close. Soon wet arms are put around us. I don't think Emma even care and/or realizes she's completely naked right now in the living room. She's just comforting us. She's comforting her girlfriends.

Now we just have to figure out how to handle this tomorrow. We also have to figure out how to handle this Emma thing. I don't know what's gonna happen now. But I'm praying to god...

Don't let Rachel leave us anytime soon.


	42. Chapter40

-Chapter 40-

-Shelby pov-

It was a rough night. Emma cried, I cried, and Judy cried. We held each other as close as we could. I woke up later then them and currently am trying to get my clothes on. I got almost everything and am sliding in my shir-

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I run out of the room and to the kitchen to see Sugar holding her nose crying and Rachel being held back by a very angry Judy "You told them?! Why would you tell them?! I was going to on my time!"

"What's going on here?" I walk into the kitchen more and point at Rachel "Why are you being held back?"

"Don't act like you don't know!" I reel back at her snapping at me "Your new favorite, 'normal' daughter snitched me out!"

"I just wanted to help" Sugar moves her hand and we all gasp, even Rachel "Is it bad?"

"I'll get you to the hospital" Judy moves away from Rachel and looks at Fran who's holding Beth "Get her and yourself ready"

Fran walks off and all of the girls are just staring. I step in front of where Judy was and looks at Rachel angry. She visibly gulps.

"She was looking out for you" I point at Sugar "She wasn't going to but then she thought better and wanted us to know! I know I didn't pick up on it! I know I'm a bad mom! But don't you dare take that out on your sister who cares about your life!"

"I-I-I'm sorry" Rachel looks at Sugar tears flowing and reaches out just for Sugar to flinch away "Oh god...I'm a monster!"

"You're not a monster sweetie" she looks back at me "But you are in trouble for possibly breaking her nose"

"I understand" Rachel walks toward Sugar again but stops when Sugar moves away "I'm so sorry"

Rachel takes off like a bullet. We start running after her but she's gone. I see her backpack is gone too. I just hope she makes it to school.

"I'll check around for her" I look at Emma "You're still upset about the news and with yourself...it's best I go"

"Ok" I look at the other girls "Let's go"

-Time skip- Emma pov-

I've gone around every inch of Lima. She has to be somewhere...she took her backpack which always has what?...money, ID, and a bus pass...she's running away!

I speed toward the bus station and run around the building. I get help and know where she was heading. I run back to my car and speed to the train station. I pull out my phone and text Shelby before calling the Police.

"Hello?"

"My name is Emma Pillsbury! Do you have any police at the train station? I have a run away d-daughter"

"Yes mam! I'll inform them to stop all trains...can yo give me a name?"

"Rachel Berry! She's short, has brunette hair, and has a backpack with her ID in it!"

"Alright I've sent word to them...they will be expecting you there"

"Thank you" I speed a little bit faster "Please be ok"

-Rachel pov-

"All trains are being delayed" I groan and take a seat "I repeat all trains are being Delayed"

"Great" I look around and see Police Officer looking at me "Act like a young girls never been in train station alone before"

"Are you Rachel Berry?" I look to my right and see Two police officers beside me "Please answer Mam"

"Uh no I'm not" They look at my backpack then back at me "You can't search it"

"Got something to hide?" I shake my head no even thought I'm lying "Please come with us Rachel"

"No you can't make me" I see the other police coming over "They can't either"

"But you best bet your sweet ass I am" I look up wide eyed at a out of breath Emma "You are doing with me"

"Are you Emma Pillsbury?" She nods and they step back "Let's give them space"

They step away some but not a lot. Almost like I'm going to just run. Which I am!

"I gotcha!" Emma pulls me into her "You have Shelby worries sick and everyone else too!"

"They don't care!" I fight in her grasp "Everyone will be fine with out me! I know they will! Just let me leave!"

"I thought that too" I look over at the cop who was talking to me earlier "Stood on a bride and was ready to jump...then a cop came and helped me realize there was more to life...they I did mean something to people"

"I'm selfish and egotistical!" I feel the tears fall but don't care "I push everyone away by my big nose or by opening my mouth! No one cares!"

"That Woman holding you does" I look at him confused "Mam do you drive a lime green Prius?"

"Uh yes?" Emma lets go of me some "Why?"

"Lime green Prius has been over the radio speeding through town nonstop" The Officer looks at me "That lady risked jail just to stop you from running away! You think she doesn't care? Not caring is letting your son get beat because he has black friend...not caring is leaving days without leaving food for you boy because you have a boyfriend another state away. She cares and I think that group of people running at us does too"

I turn and see our family running at us. Soon we are enveloped in a huge family hug. Sobs are heard and tears are felt. Maybe they are mostly mine but oh well.

"Don't you ever run away again!" I look at Santana who's make up is running down her face "You had us scared all day!"

"We love you Rachel" I look at Sugar who has a bandage wrapped on her nose "Even if you broke my nose"

"I'm so sorry" I go to hug her but stop "I'll wait till you let me again"

"Come here" Sugar pulls me into a hug and I wrap my arms around her "Don't scare me again ok sis?"

"Never" I pull back at look at my mom "I'm sorry"

"It's ok" She pulls me into her "Not ok you ran but ok that you're back with us"

I let them lead me out and back home. I sit on the couch alone. Everyone is talking in the kitchen. After a bit Judy, Emma, Mom, Santana, Sugar, and Lucy was in to the room.

"Fran is taking Brittany and Beth out" I nod and look away from my mom "I can't force you to talk but we are here if you need to"

"I just don't know what to say" I shake my head and sigh "I know you love me...but I can't love myself! I try and I just can't!"

"Why?" I look up at Emma "Why can't you? What makes you hate yourself?"

"Honestly?" Everyone nods "The slushies, the names that echo in my head, the looks I got, the threats, the suicide pushing on MySpace, the first time mom left, my dads leaving, and all the new stuff"

"What names Rachel?" Emma sits beside me "It May help to say it out loud"

"Man hands...Troll, hobbit, goblin, loser, bitch, drama queen, diva dork, little miss diva, the man hand hobbit, tranny" I start to break down "All of them...I heard them so much I started to believe it...started to believe I'm ugky! And when Finn always cheated on me with Cheerios...it clicked that it was true"

"Who said those names?" I don't look up but I can hear the sniffles and feel the guilty looks "Only if you wanna say Rachel"

"Quinn and Santana" I hear Judy gasp and look at her "You didn't know?"

"Not all of it" Judy looks at the duo "You two always came here with Brittany and praised Rachel! Why would you hurt her?"

"Because we were scared" I look at Lucy "Why did you say Quinn?"

"Because as Lucy you've been loving and caring" I look over at Santana "You've been the same now but...but you just don't have another name"

"I'm so sorry Rachel about what we said" Santana wipes her eyes "I'm so sorry I hurt you like that"

"If I didn't forgive you I wouldn't be with you" I take a deep breath "But a part of me still holds on to it...as a reminder that life doesn't always like me...that maybe this is all a joke"

"Is this a joke?" Emma looks at Lucy and Santana who drop their jaws "I have to ask...you two did rule the school mercilessly! Maybe subconsciously you planned something"

"No I did not!" Lucy looks at Santana who is looking at the ground "San?"

"I thought about it at first" Santana shakes her head "I was ready to just give it up and pretend we all weren't dating you"

"Why?" Santana looks at Emma "Why would you wanna do that?"

"Dump her before just dumped and embarrassed us" I look at her confused "We hurt you for so long...maybe you'd come to terms and leave us. Then everyone would've picked on us because of your reputation that we made for you"

"So you were scared she was gonna leave you three?" Santana nods and Emma looks at me "Do you believe that to be true? Is there any truth to it on your part?"

"Yes to the first" I look at Santana "I love you three and I forgave all of you! I'm not leaving you three till I'm dead!...I'm not giving anything up till I'm dead"

"Rachel?" I look at Emma "You brought you your mom leaving the first time. Is that something you still hold close?"

"Yes" I don't look at my mom "I'm scared everyday I'm gonna ruin this all and she'll leave with Beth and her newest daughter"

"So you're jealous of Sugar too?" I nod at Emma's Question "Shelby how do you feel hearing this?"

"Like I just truly realized how bad of a mom I've been to her" I look up at Shelby who's face is littered with tear stains and tears "I-I-I know I pointed some of it out that night I snapped and realized I needed help but...I didn't truly realize everything with you"

"I don't want you to be jealous of me Rachel" I look at Sugar who' sniffles "I just was so happy to have a family who loves me for me that...that I guess I did try pushing my way to the front secretly"

"How does what they have said make you feel Rachel?" I look at my hands and Emma rubs my back "Take your time and answer honestly please"

"I don't need time to answer" I look at Sugar "You have every right to feel the way you do...you were unloved and abused and now you're loved and free! Im just so used to being able to make it about me..I know the selfish thing was from the bullies but I really do have a ego problem"

"What about your mom?" I look at Emma again "How do you feel about what she said?"

"It hurts honestly" I watch my moms breath catch and a new batch of tears fall "I'm your own flesh and blood but you haven't realized anything wrong with me...everyone does but you always have to wait till someone else says something for it to register! It hurts! It's almost as bad as you leaving!"

"Rach~"

"No!" I jump up and she flinches "You said it yourself! You don't realize anything about me! I've been pushing signs toward you but you don't notice! It took my girlfriends and Sugar for you to notice! YOURE MY MOTHER! WHY CANT YOU JUST NOTICE ME?!"

"Cause I don't wanna accept that I'm hurting you!" Silence falls upon a us like everyone's eyes do "I...I just don't wanna accept that I don't truly know you and that I'm hurting you...I don't wanna admit that I'm so lost trying to help you and that I'm scared I'm not going to be good enough...I'm just so scared to lose you"

"What was the biggest thing driving you towards the pills Rachel?" I look at Emma "Can you answer that? If not it's fine really"

"The feelings I let out eating at me" I sit back down and look at everyone "Being scared to lose all of you"

"You're stuck with all of us Rachel" Judy walks over and pulls me into a hug "We'll get you the help you need...we'll help you"

"Thank you" I break into tears as my mom is soon holding me too "Thank you"


	43. Chapter41

-Chapter-4 t 1-

This chapter takes place 2 days after the last one. I think I put it was meant to be Thursday on the last chapter put I may not have.

-Shelby pov-

"Alright girls today is a all day, baby day!" All the girls look at us shocked "Did I miss speak?"

"No it's just" Fran looks at the girls before me "We haven't had one in a bit"

"That's why we are doing this" Judy walks in with all of the girls stuff that we have in boxes "It's the weekend and we are going to change you all then we have a surprise!"

"So let's go girls!" Sugar points toward the office "Lets get you in your most normal looking baby clothes and get to that surprise!"

Rachel and Lucy start the movement by crawling to the office first. Soon the others join them and Beth follows Brittany and Fran like always. There's some knocking and I go to the door to answer.

"Hang on!" I open the door and freeze "Uhhhhhb Noah! Wh-we-what are you doing here?"

"I came to see Beth and the girls" Uh oh "Am I allowed in?"

"Uh this weekend kinda is a bad weekend to see them" I hear the sound of Rachel crawling and I know it's too quick for her to be fully changed "I'm sorry Noah"

"Come on I have not seen my daughter in forever!" I'm thrown by Noah's anger "Just let me see my damn daughter!"

"You have no legal custody nor right to see her" His anger slowly dissipates into visible fear "What are you gonna do if I don't let you see MY daughter? Push your way in and get arrested? I wonder how another jail trip sounds?"

"Look I'm sorry but I just wanna see Beth" I hear footsteps behind me "Please"

"Here" The door is taken away from my and Judy holds up Beth "You seen her now leave"

"Let me in and spend time with her!" He starts to step in and I step up to him "Shelby"

"I will only give you a few minutes to turn and walk away before cops are called" He sighs "And I will message when you are able to see her again. It will be at our house and supervised, I will determine when you can see her at your own home, and if you choose to complain you will have all rights taken understand?"

"Yes" He gives Beth a kiss on the forehead "I'm sorry"

He slowly walks away and we close the door. What a great way to start this day!

"Get back here Santana!" A fast crawling naked Santana goes past us followed by Sugar with a diaper "Get back here!"

"Let's go check on Emma" We walk to the office and stop at the door "Oh wow"

Inside Rachel is on the ground diaper only screaming, Lucy is playing with Beth in their onesies, and Emma is trying her best to Pull up Fran.

"Please Fran!" Emma gets Frans right leg in just for the left to come out "I'm trying to prove that they were right saying yes! Just help me please!"

"You have nothing to prove" I walk over grab Frans Left leg "Trick is to grab her leg you are about to put in and quickly slide it on"

"Also with Rachel" We both turn toward Judy who's putting a onesie on Rachel "It's always the onesies with the stars"

"I tried one with unicorns and stars" We both chuckle and Emma looks at us confused "What?"

"That is Brittanys one she wears for bed" Emma makes a oh face and we chuckle again "You'll get the hang of it honey"

"I like that one" Emma successfully puts Fran in a pull up "Honey sounds nice"

"I've got ya!" Sugar comes in holding the naked, laughing Santana "They better appreciate this surprise"

"They will" I take a deep breath and go to get Rachel a skirt "I hope"

-Time skip- Surprise location-

"Alright girls let us get you out" Judy and I get out and get the girls into the strollers "Emma got the key?"

"Yep!" She's walks up to the door of the house in front of us holding Frans hand "Wanna explain out here first?"

"Sure" Judy walks in front of the girls with a smile "So as we've said we were looking at a new house! Well...girls look at your new home!"

The girls squeal and we all laugh. We push them up the ramp and into the house. We quickly let them out of the strollers and onto the ground. We secretly got everything moved in last night while Sugar had them 'camping'. They were just in a tent outback.

"What do you all think?" I make a dramatic wave around the living room "This is the living room with all of the toy, as per your request we one bedroom for you younger girls and Fran has a shared room with Sugar, and We have huge bathrooms!"

"I eth it s?" I look at Rachel confused "Sorry..is Beth with us?"

"If you four want" I look over at Judy and Emma "The room could fit you all right?"

"Yes" Emma pulls out a paper "I measured just in case"

"Do you girls want her with you?" They all looks at each other and whisper "Girls?"

"We would love to have here in the room" Lucy answers with a bright smile "It would put all of us together so you don't have to worry"

"That good I'll just move her crib ov-ow!" Emma rubs her chest and Judy checks on her "I'm fine! I'll go move the crib"

Emma quickly runs upstairs. I look over at Judy and she nods following. I clap and look down at the girls to see them all over at the toys. I smile and go to the couch to sit, watch the girls, and wait to see what's going on with Emma. I have a idea though.

-Judy pov-

I follow Emma into Beths room. She quickly starts moving a box but stops before running her chest. She stops rubbing when she sees me.

"I'm not sure you are ok" I walk in and take the box out of her arms "What's going on?"

"I took the pills" I look at her confused and she sighs "I took the lactation pills a while ago"

"Why?" I sit the box down and lead her to the chairs in the room "We told you that you didn't have to!"

"I wanted to!" She shakes her head "I wanna be able to mother them...so I got some for myself and secretly took them"

"Oh Emma" I give her a kiss on the lips and smile "You are so sweet and I have no clue what I've done to deserve you"

"It's just breast milk Judy" she chuckles "Its nothing major"

"But it is" I grab her hands "Breastfeeding helps create a bond! You'll help out so much more then we could've asked you to!"

"I'll create a bond with them you think?" I nod and we both smile "You think they'll fully count me as a mom?"

"I know they already do" I pay her thigh and stand up "Now if you really are ok and up to it let's move this crib and make this room a play room up here"

-Time skip-

I head back downstairs with Emma after we turn what was Beths room into a upstairs play room. I look around the eerily silent house worried. It's never usually good if they are this quiet.

"Where's the girls and the yelling?" I shrug at Emma's whispered question and we head on to the living room "I'm kinda scared to continue walking"

I nod in agreement as we reach the living room. We both stop and smile at the scene before us. Fran is asleep on the ground, Lucy is asleep with her head on Frans stomach, Santana is asleep on Shelbys lap, Rachel is asleep on the ground beside Fran, Beth is asleep on top of both of them, Brittany is asleep on The other side of Shelby, Sugar is sleeping in the recliner, and Shelby is trying to stay awake but not succeeding.

"Hey cutie" We walk in and Shelby gives us a sleepy lazy smile "I see the kids fell asleep"

"Yeaaahh" her head falls forward but she jolts its back up "Help me out and I can make lunch"

"I'll make lunch" Emma walks to the storage closet and pulls out all of the spare blankets "You just stay relaxed and take a nap with them"

"Ok" I smile at Shelby slipping into sleep "You two are the best and I love bf a you"

"We love you too" I put a blanket on all of the girls and then put when on her "Have a nice nap love"

I giver her a forehead kiss and she's out like a light. I go into the kitchen and help Emma cook. She stops every now and then because she has milk in her now and when that stuff isn't pumped or drank...boy can it be painful.

"Is it bad I was hoping one of the kids would be awake?" I look at Emma confused "I could've breastfed one of them and this pain would go away"

"Well how about we do this instead" I reach into one of the cabinets and pull out the pumps "We are low on back up so you can pump instead"

"I guess" Emma frowns at the pumps "I just really wanna be able to build that bond you talked about!"

"You can later" I hold out the pump "But you'll thank me later also when the pain is gone"

"True" She smiles and takes the pump "Is it loud?"

"You'll be fine doing it in here" Emma nods and then blushes "What?"

"You're in here" I nod not understanding "You'll be in here with me pumping"

"Emma number one I'm one your girlfriends" I grab her free hand "And number two! I've already seen you names twice so this won't affect me"

"Alright" Emma slowly lowers her top then her bra before attaching the pumps to her breast "Where's the turn on for this?"

"Right here" I flick a switch and the pump slowly starts working. The bottles attached start filling up with her breast milk...maybe I shouldn't be in here "Uh I think I Uh"

"You ok Judy? Your face went red" I nod quickly and she raises a eyebrow smiling "Is this affecting you?"

"No!" Sigh and nod my head "Yes"

"I thought I was the uncomfortable one" She chuckles and I give her a playful glare "If you want I can leave the room"

"No you're fine" I look at the timer for the food before looking back at her "Do you feel any better yet?"

"Oh yeah" Emma smiles "I feel a ton better"

Knock knock knock

"I'll go answer it" I leave the kitchen and take a deep breath before opening the door "Oh Uh Mrs. Dillinger! What a surprise"

"As of today It's Ms. Madison Moore" I chuckle at her name and stop when I see her raised eyebrow "What's so funny?"

"Your initials are M M!" I start chuckling again and Madison just shakes her head "Sorry I couldn't help it...aren't you supposed to be at school?"

"I am on lunch break" She looks around me then back at me "Can I come in?"

"Of course!" I step aside and she walks into the house "The kids are asleep and so is Shelby"

"Where is Emma at?" Madison holds up a file "I have another file for her"

"The kitchen" Madison smiles and start walking into the house more but then it clicks what Emma is doing "Wait!"

-Emma pov-

I just finished pumping for the first time. I pull of one of the pumps but then other is stuck. I try my best but it ends up just sliding over. Oh the hell do I get this off?!

"Pump stuck?" My eyes go wide as I look up to see Ms. Dillinger there "I can show you my trick to getting it unstuck if you'd like"

"I-I-I" Judy comes running in and mouths sorry "Sure if you're ok with that"

"Of course I am" Dillinger smiles and walks up to me "I mean getting to feel a beautiful woman like you with out issues! Just please don't report me to HR"

I smile at her playfulness. She walks over and grabs the pump with one hand and my boob with the other. She twist the pump slowly one way and my boob the other. Soon the pump comes off with a pop.

"Wow" Judy looks at Dillinger "I could've used that a few times Ms. Moore!"

"Who's Ms. Moore?" I fix my shirt and bra "Am I missing someone?"

"No I'm Ms. Moore" Ohhhhhh "My divorce was finalized and I took my maiden name! So I'm back to Madison Moore"

"That's great time hear" Madison smiles brightly and I look at the file in her hand "Oh is this another incoming student?"

"Yep" She hands me the file "This one comes from McKinley High"

I hear Judy choke on her breath and I freeze. Madison looks at us both confused. I slowly open the file and pale at the name on the inside of it.

Azimo Adams.


	44. Chapter42

-chapter 42-

-Madison pov-

I look at the faces of the women beside me. They went pale and look scared. Who is this Azimo kid?

"I'll work on a no contact agreement immediately Judy" Judy nods and I look them confused "This boy is part of the reason our girls aren't at that school any more"

"I'm sorry" I look at Judy "I can get him transferred to another school if you want"

"No" Judy sighs and looks at Emma "We give him one chance before the no contact ok?"

"Yes mam" Emma starts walking away with the file "I'll go get him in the system"

"Is there anything else I should know?" Judy looks at me and shakes her head "Alright I'll be on my way back to school now"

"The date went well" I stop my steps and look at Judy "So we are waiting to see how it goes before we possibly add you in...you've already got Emma and Shelby infatuated but I'm still a bit weary"

"I understand" I smile at her "I'm not gonna take either of them away and I'm ok if I don't get added in! I'd love to still be friends with everyone"

"That sounds acceptable" Judy still isn't smiling as she steps closer toward me "I'm watching you though"

"I don't understand" I am genuinely confused on what's going on "Did I do something again?"

"You came into our life's at 'magically' the best time" Judy raises a eyebrow at me before going on "What are you out for? We have money if that's what you want"

"I want to be able to go out with you ladies if I get the chance" I shake my head and look at Judy again "Did I offend you? Everything seemed fine a while ago"

"That was until Azimo Adams came into the picture!" I now have a finger poked onto my chest "Don't even think about doing anything funny! We've had enough issues in our lives we don't need more bullies on top of it!"

"I swear I had no clue about Azimo" I step back away from Judy "He just asked to transfer and I thought our football team could use him"

"Or William go to you too!" Judy puts her head next to my chest "Got her on a wire huh will? Well you won't win this way!"

"Judy!" Judy jumps back and looks at Shelby before turning back to me. I'd be lying to say this ain't breaking my heart. "What are you doing?! Stop this nonsense!"

"I-I-I'm sorry" She steps fully away from me and when I reach out she flinches away "I'll go watch the girls"

Judy runs out of the room "What just happened?" I look at Shelby "Who's Will?"

"A teacher who's been a thorn in our side" Shelby walks over to the oven and pulls out some lasagna "You hungry?"

"Thanks but I have to get back to school for some meetings" I give a small smile "I may know a way to get her relaxed but it'll take a few days to get what I need"

"Anything would help" Shelbys sighs and pulls down some plates "Can I know what you'll be getting?"

"Nope" I chuckle "It's a surprise for all! Goodbye!"

-Time skip- Shelby pov-

Lunch was amazing but Judy never joined us. She came down after and then went straight back to upstairs. I've been watching over the girls with Sugar and Emma for the whole time. Britt has asked for her 5 times randomly!

"I know why Judy is upset partially" I look at Emma confused "Azimo Adams transferred to the school"

The whole room goes silent. The girls looks at us waiting for me or someone to say something. Beth doesn't realize what happening and just starts playing again.

"Azimo is going to go to our school?" I look over at Sugar who's just shaking her head "What are we going to do?"

"There's nothing we can do" Emma stands up and starts walking away "I mean I 'didn't' get a file and I 'didn't' put it on the kitchen table on accident"

Sugar runs to get the folder and brings it back in. She sits beside me and we start looking through it. It says he got too many suspension and was finally expelled. All of the suspensions were bullying toward Dave Karofsky and Kurt Hummel.

"He was bullying Dave...they must know he's gay there" One of the girls whimper and sugar closed the folder "He's going to harass them too"

"It'll be fine" I look at the girls who are still watching us "Go back to playing! Momma will be right back"

I get off the couch and walk to our bedroom. I see Judy sitting on the bed quiet. I walk in and sit down beside her.

"Why are you here?" I look at Judy confused "I feel like I'm gonna day the wrong thing again and hurt you"

"You didn't hurt me" I start playing with her hair as I continue talking "You hurt Madison. Why did you say those things?"

"Because I'm scared" Judy shakes her head and looks at me "I'm scared that she's so pretty you'll start cutting me out of everything! I'm scared she'll take Emma away from us! I'm scared she won't like me!"

"She asks about you everyday we talk" Judy looks at me surprised "Your all she talks about sometimes"

"Why?" Judy looks at her lap "I'm not anything special"

"No you're not" Judy looks up at me sad and shocked "You're everything special in the world! It's why I love, why the girls love, why emma will say she loves you, and why Madison and Abby will love you soon too!"

"I don't know what I did to deserve you" We share a quick kiss "Thank you"

"No problem honey" I pat her thigh and stand up "Let's go down and spend family time with our girls huh?"

"Uh I needed to talk with you about something" I sit back down and look at Judy "Emma started taking the pills...I think we might've subconsciously made her start wanting to do more...how do I say it...mother things with the girls"

"Lactation pulls?" Judy nods "Well that's better then where I found ours at"

"I thought they had disappeared" Judy smiles "Did we have them in a embarrassing place?"

"No" Judy frowns and I sigh "I found them on Sugars bedside table at the old house. I talked with her about it and she said she hadn't taken any but thought about it"

"I think it's time for a family meeting" I nod and we stand up "This should be fun"

"I'm sensing that sarcasm" Judy chuckles "I'm feeling every bit of it too"

-Fran pov-

It's fun playing with the girls. Rachel always is up for blocks, Santana loves to makes music, Lucy is always up with dolls, Beth knows all the comfortable spots even for a baby, and Brittany is always able to get cookies for us! I wasn't sure about all of this at first but this is so much fun!

"Alright I'm glad to see everyone together" Shelby picks up Beth away from me and walks to the couch causing me to pout "We are going to have a family meeting! Not counseling, just a family meeting!"

We all sit up straight and look at Mom and Shelby. Emma sits up in her chair more and sugar looks nervous. Why is she nervous? She looks really pretty when she scrunches her nose up...wait a minute.

"Hey Fran you ok?" I look over to my mom and she looks worried "Your face is red! Are you trying to go in your pul~"

"No!" Everyone looks at me and I look down at the floor "No I'm good...please continue"

"Well first I wanted to know how you feel as Emma being another mom?" My mom smiles over at Emma before looking at us again "She's our girlfriend now and we, along with Emma, would like to know if you are comfortable with her"

"I think we all are right?" We all nod and Lucy looks at mom "She's been amazing! We loved her back at McKinley!"

"That's great! Now on to number two" Shelby moves and gets serious "We need to talk about Azimo Adams"

Everyone gets quiet. None of the girls talk and I sit with a tightened jaw. The piece of shit ruined them and he's lucky I didn't get a hold of him. I still wanna rip his head off!

"We will give him one more chance" All of our jaws drop at moms words "I know we all don't want him there but he's still a student. He will be treated as such and then if he does something again...I'll deal with him as such"

"Ok" we look at Rachel "I can do that"

"Are you crazy?!" Santana stands up mad "That asshat almost got Brittany expelled and attacked you! He could finish the job next time!"

"Santana sit down plea~"

"No she's right" Lucy stands up beside Santana "We are going to protect our girls and I'm not into giving a second chance"

"So you don't believe in second chances?" Both girls look confused at Rachel but I understand what she's saying "If you don't believe in second chances then I only really have one girlfriend"

"Rachel ba~"

"She's right" they look at me shocked "She have you a second chance after she was bullied by you two for years! One small chance for a kid that could slip up again isn't asking too much"

"I guess you're right" Both girls sit down "Sorry moms"

"It's ok and Santana" she looks up at Shelby "Open your mouth and keep it open"

She walks away and disappears. We all share confused looks and Emma looks at Mom knowingly. I think back to what was said and then it clicks. Oh no San.

"I'm back" Shelby brings in a soap dispenser "Tongue out"

Santana's eyes go wide. She starts shaking her head no and shrinks back. Beth laughs from the couch and Santana glares at her. Sugar stops Santana from moving back farther.

"I'm sorry please don't" Shelby crouches down and tears fall "I'm sorry"

"You have been warned in the past about swearing" Shelby shakes the dispenser "Tongue out"

Santana slowly holds her tongue out and Shelby puts on a small dab of soap. Santana continue to hold her tongue out and Shelby backs away. Shelby sits down and Beth crawls onto her.

"Another thing" Mom looks at us serious "We will be cracking down more on stuff like that! We've let it slide more then we should"

"Soap is punishment for cursing" Shelby points to her belt "This is punishment or a normal spanking is a punishment for severe stuff"

"Now onto the last thing" Mom takes a deep breath "We will still wait some time but...Madison Moore your principal MAY become a girlfriend of ours...would you be ok with that?"

"We all are already in agreement" Brittany smiles "I mean we did set you up!"

"How could I forget" The moms laugh and we all join in. Sugars laughs is so angelic and her smile fills her face so well "Fran are you ok?"

"Uh yeah!" I look over and see the girls smirking minus Sugar who looks worried "Is the meeting over?"

"Yep you can go back to playing" Mom points at Sugar "We need to talk with you"

Sugar walks out with the moms after Beth is placed by us. I turn and see the girls still smirking at me. I sigh and start to go to Beth.

"So Sugar huh?" I don't look at them "Hey you can't lie to us"

"Screw off" I start playing with Beth "It can't happen anyways"

"Why not?" I look at Santana who looks genuinely confused "Why can't it happen?"

"She's too young" they don't say anything and I turn back to Beth "Exactly"

Silence falls over besides me playing with Beth. The girls start whispering eventually but I don't listen. I just play and wipe my tears away.

Cause that's all that I can do.


	45. Chapter43

-Chapter 403-

-Sugar pov-

It's finally Monday. I finally can get out of the awkwardness that was the moms. They found that I had lactation pills and talked with me about it. I didn't have a good excuse so I told the truth. Plus the truth that I did take them. But I wanted to be able to help the best I could and for a special girl too.

"Sugar!" I jump as the girls surround my locker "Brittany and Lucy are going to their classes and Santana is going to play with Abby! You and I on the other hand are allowed to talk in privacy"

"Uh no we are all going to our classes" I open my locker but Santana closes it "Hey watch it little girl!"

"Rry!" Santana glares as I smirk "Low blow"

"Is something you girls will never do" We all jump at Shelbys voice "Rachel and sugar come with me! Girls you know where you go"

Rachel looks at me confused and I shrug. This is obviously not apart of their plan. We start walking down the hall to the auditorium but Shelby stops.

"I was told to come here to tryout first thing" I walk in fully with Rachel and see Azimo on the stage "Oh it's berry and Candy crush"

"There goes the one chance" I start walking up the stage to Azimo "You dont get to make fun of people at McKinley get expelled and then come here to do the same! That is my sister and I'll be damned if I let you hurt her again!"

"What you gonna do small fry?" He steps close to me and I can't help but step back "What I thought"

"I'd advise you to step away from my daughter" Azimos eyes go wide and he looks at Shelby "With me to the principals...NOW!"

"No thanks babe" Shelby raises her eyebrows and if looks could kill he'd be dead "Look what's gonna happen is I'm going to join you dumb group and have you as a side piece"

"Excuse me?" Shelby walks up to Azimo angry "Who do you think you are little boy?"

"I'm Azimo Adams" He smirks and I roll my eyes "I'm the man of every women's dreams minus the dyke over there"

"Well there's a dyke right here too" His eyes go wide and I chuckle "Principals now!"

Azimo starts walking out and Shelby follows him. I stay with Rachel in the auditorium. I look around while we let silence take over.

"Thank you" I look over at Rachel who's looking at her swinging feet "You didn't have to stand up for me"

"You are my sister" I playfully nudge her and she smiles "I may be younger by a year but I still watch out for you"

"Which is why I'm saying this" Rachel looks around then at me "Fran likes you"

"We were having a moment! Why would you lie like that?!" I stand up angrily but I'm not angry. I just have to repress my emotions and Rachel is giving me hope "She doesn't like me! Not the way I do!"

"Yes she does!" Rachel stands up and grabs my hands "She told us Saturday...but she said she's too old and can't like you or date you"

"She really likes me?" Rachel nods and I shake my head "She's right"

"What do you mean?" I try getting out of Rachel's grasp but she won't let go "If you to like each other go for it! Our moms won't mind!"

"Cause it's wrong! We'd be step sisters if Judy and Shelby get married! That's incest and that's not ok!" I see Rachel's face fall and she lets go "Rachel? Rachel I'm sorry I-I wasn't thinking when I spoke! I'm sorry"

"Save it" Rachel shakes her head and walks to the door "Tell Shelby I left for the day...I just need to get away"

I watch Rachel walk out of the auditorium. After a few minutes Shelby walks in and then stops confused. She looks around then at me.

"Where did Rachel go?" She walks up to me and smiles "I had big news!"

"She...she left school" Shelby looks at me with a eyebrow raised "I told her about liking Fran...she said Fran likes me too! But then she got brought up, she said you'd all be ok with it and I...I said if you got married to Judy it would be incest and wrong"

"Why would she get u...Lucy" I nod and Shelby sighs "We need her for Glee practice"

Shelby walks off the stage "Where are you going?" I follow her off and she pulls out her keys "Mom?"

"WE are going to get Rachel" she looks back at me "You are apologizing or talking to her then you are talking to Fran"

I gulp and start to walk away but see there's no leaving. I sigh and follow her to the car. I hope Santana and the girls are having better days. I hope anyone is having a better day.

-Santana pov-

I'm currently in a Emma's office with Abby. I can't play with her right now. I have to watch her because Azimo is already in trouble. I hear yelling and put Abby in a moveable bouncy seat.

I leave the room and slowly walk toward Ms. Moore's office. When I get there I immediately snap into rage. I tackle Azimo out of Emma's personal space. I start swinging as much as I can till I'm pulled off.

"Santana that's enough" Ms. Moore puts me by Abby and turns toward Azimo "You are leaving right now! You are not welcome in my school!"

"I didn't wanna be around all these faggots anyways" I start to go at him again but Emma stops me "Bitch still has bite! Still a school bicycle too?"

I growl and Emma moves me out of the way. Azimo smirks as he walks out. Ms. Moore goes to her phone and tells someone to make sure he leaves. That's when everything happens. Azimo runs back toward us fear written all over his face.

"What the he~"

"Shhh!" He covers my mouth and whispers "Guys with guns are at the front desk...You want us killed?!"

I look over at Ms. Moore and her eyes are wide. I look at Emma for help but she's got tears in her eyes. Then Abby starts crying. We quickly pull her into Emma's office, it's farther away, and get her quieted down.

Then the bullets ring. My mind goes blank minus one thing.

Is everyone else ok?

-Shelby pov-

I spot Rachel at her favorite park on her favorite swing. I pull over and we get out. I walk over and she looks up at us.

"Rachel I'm sorry" Sugar shakes her head "I got upset cause I don't wanna be rejected or lied to again about feelings after...her! I'm so sorry and I hope you can forgive me"

"I can" Rachel gets up and then her phone goes off. She pulls out and and almost falls to the ground pale "Oh-oh god!"

I take her phone and blanch. It's a text from Santana.

Azimo got expelled and was about to leave. He came running back cause there were two gunmen. I just want to let you know I love you and if the other two make it out tell them I love them too!

'Tell Sugar she's the best and I love her like the sister I've never had! Tell our moms I love them. I've already told Emma cause she's beside me. I hope Shelby is fine.

I love you shorty.

Bye'

"We have to go home" I look at Sugar "Please drive home"

She grabs my keys and leads us to the car. She helps Rachel in then me. She still doesn't know. But she's about to. Oh god.

-Small time jump- Judy pov-

I hear the front door open and look at the time. It's too early for lunch break. I get up and see Sugar helping a pale Rachel and a pale Shelby in. I run over after yelling for Fran and help sugar.

"What did yo-What happened?" Shelby points to the remote "I'll turn it on"

Fran turns it on and it shows the news. I pick up Beth and freeze at the words in the tv.

"Carmel High school is currently on lockdown with active shooters inside" The news lady looks at the school "We don't know what is going on...we can only hope and pray that everyone makes it out ok"

My phone goes off and I look at it. It's from Emma.

'Hey judes! I haven't said it yet and I don't wanna possibly die without saying it to you or Shelby...she hasn't replied so I'm afraid for her. Please don't reply only for safety.

I love both of you so much! You've made me so happy in this short time! If I don't make it out of this I just wanted you all to know I love you all. Madison says she is said she couldn't woo us.

It was funnier here.

Bye Judes'

My vision goes blurry from tears. Soon my phone screen is covered. I feel myself get pulled into a shakes embrace. I put my head into their neck and start sobbing. It's all that's fills the air.

-Santana pov-

"Is there anything in here?" Azimo whispers and looks around "There has to be something for defense"

"My globe but it's too loud" Emma looks around and sighs "Everything is too loud"

Footsteps get closer to our room. I swallow my breath and everyone is trying to stay quiet.

"I thought there was a redhead back here" The footsteps stop outside the door "Is this room it?"

"I don't think so" The other gunmen jiggles the handle "The lady at the desk said everyone was out because of a troublemaker"

"She could be lying" They go silent for a minute "I'm going in"

The door slowly starts opening. We a tense as the door opens more and more. Then it stops. Maybe they didn't see anyone.

"Who the fuck are you?" I watch Azimos eyes go wide "Answer motherfucker! Is anyone else in here?!"

"No it was just me!" He stands up and holds his hands in the air "I saw you guys and ran back here"

"So you are alone?" Azimo nods "Good"

A shot rings off and Azimo falls. I look at Ms. Moore to see her covering Abbys ears and mouth. The door stays open but the footsteps go away. Azimo doesn't move himself but I see his chest shakily move.

"Zimo?" I whisper and crawl toward him "Zimo?"

"Stay quiet idiot" He gasp and shakes his head "I messed up a lot...I turned on my best friend cause he was gay! I'm sorry for what I've done...Rachel and the girls made you better! Stay better Santana"

I watch Azimos chest stop rising. His breathing stops soon after. I crawl back over to Emma and cry silently. I continue crying for what feels like hours. I stop when footsteps get close to the door.

Emma pulls me closer to her and moves in front of Ms. Moore. The footsteps stop right outside of the door. We all watch and wait for what happens next.

"Akron Police! Hands up!" The officers step into the room and we put our hands up "two adults, one student, one baby, and...one casualty"

"Are you alright?" A female officer walks over to us "Was anyone hurt?"

"No" I look at Azimos body "He told him that...no we are fine"

"Why don't we get you all out of here and home for the day?" We all nod and the officers help us up "Is there anyone else here that you know?"

"Lucy Fabray and Brittany Pierce" I start frantically looking around for them "Are they here? Have you guys found them?"

"We are still emptying classes mam" The Officer that called in Azimo looks at the lady "Why don't we lead them to the cars and let them wait there?"

"Good idea" They point to the door "Let's go"

We follow them out of the school. The light is blinding for a second then it's back to normal. I look around to see if they are here yet.

"SANTANA!" I look and see Rachel running at me "You're Alice!"

"Rachel!" We embrace in a hug and let some tears go "I'm here!"

"Where's Lucy and Brittany?" Judy walks over with everyone else "Santana where is Lucy?"

"We don't know yet" There's commotion behind us and we turn "What's going on?"

"I'm riding with my girlfriend!" That could only be one girl "She was hit with the back of a gun and shot in the shoulder! I'm riding with my girlfriend!"

"Lucy!" I run with Rachel over to them but stop when I see Brittany on the stretcher "W-what happened?"

"We were on the way to see Shelby" Lucy looks at Brittany as they take her to the ambulance "The guys saw us and she pushed me into a closet...I only saw her get hit then the bang...they couldn't open it and left me in there..I didn't know if she wa-wa-oh god!"

I catch Lucy as she starts sobbing. Rachel slowly wraps her arms around us too. I look and see Shelby get in the ambulance. They leave and I sigh. This shouldn't happen! Why did it happen? Why to her?

"Girls" We break ups the comfort hug but still hold on to each other and look at Emma "We are going to the hospital first then you can later...Madison and sugar are in charge..we love you"

We watch Wmma and Judy walk away. Judy gets into Shelbys car and Emma gets into hers before driving off. We slowly follow Ms. Moore to her car. It's a quiet trip home. When we get there we all stay silent and just space out.

What else can we do?


	46. Chapter44

-chapter 22 plus 22-

-Rachel pov-Hospital-

It's been a few hours since the lockdown. Santana is asleep on Shelbys lap, Beth is playing with Fran, Sugar is spaced watching Fran, Judy is comforting Lucy, Emma is talking with Ms. Moore, and I'm sitting in a chair beside the bed. Brittany is just laying there...asleep. She looks so at peace at least.

"She's going to be fine Rachel" I look up at my mom who gives a small smile "She wouldn't leave you girls"

"I'm not only worried about her" I look at Santana who now has a frown on her face "Her, Ms. Moore, and Emma watched it happen"

"I know" We both look as Ms. Moore slowly lowers Abby toward Beth before standing back up and holding her close "I think they are going to need help"

"Who needs help?" We look at Emma who walks over smiling "I'm doing fine! Perfect! Great!"

"Emma we know you watched a kid die" Emma's smile falters "It's ok to be scarred"

"I'm fine" Emma looks at Brittany "I'm not the one you all need to focus on right now"

"We can worry about multiple people" Emma sighs and her smile finally breaks as a tear falls "Shelby is Mommy, Judy is Momma, and I wanna call you mami...is that ok?"

"It's perfect" Emma continues slowly breaking down looking at Brittany. She reaches out and touches her leg "Please wake up...I finally got a name! I'm your mami now! But you have to wake up and say it ok! Now wake up Brittany...please wake up!"

Everyone is now watching Emma break down. Judy gets up and pulls her into her. Emma pushes away though and holds Brittany close. I feel tears fall down my face as I start breaking down too.

Soon sobs and sniffle fill the room. Then someone's angelic laughter rings out. We all look up at the bed.

"You're tickling me!" Emma pulls back and Brittany looks at all of us "What's with the tears? Did someone...WHERES LUCY?!"

"I'm right here baby" Lucy runs over and grabs Brittanys hand calming her down "I'm right here"

"You're ok? They didn't hurt you right?" Brittany looks all over Lucy and Lucy starts laughing "Why are you laughing?"

"Cause you're the one that got shot and your worried about me" Lucy smiles and shakes her head "You never change love"

"I love you" Brittany looks at all of us "I love all of you"

"I hate to break this up" We look at the door to see some officers "But I need to see the ladies that we got out of the office"

-Emma pov-

I walk out with Santana and Madison. The officers lead us away to a private area. I look at Madison and see her holding herself. She left Abby there now she has no comfort.

"Here" I grab on of her hands and smile "You seem like you need help"

"Thank you" She doesn't smile back "How are you ok?"

"I'm not" I sigh and look at Santana who's talking with one of the officers "I just want to be ok for her"

"That's not a good thing to show her?" I look at Madison hurt and confused "If you show Santana that if you have someone else in your life that experienced something it's ok to bottle everything up...she may bottle everything up slowly so other don't see it"

"I guess you're right" I look back at Santana "I just don't want her to be worried"

"She's going to be" Madison turns my head to face her "But the question is will you help her with that worry or keep going the way you are?"

Before I can answer Santana comes back. Madison lets go of my hand and goes over to the officers. I look at Santana and see her trying to look strong.

"You know I'm scared right now too" Santana looks at me from the corner of her eye "I was trying to hide it from you but I can't unsee what happened"

"It kept playing over and over again" Santana shakes her head "He never liked any of us but when it came down to it he took a bullet for us...he turned around"

"We will never know what really was going on in his head" I pull Santana close to me and stroke her hair "But we can remember him as the guy who hurt you all or remember that but also remember he had some good in him too"

Santana nods and Madison walks over. She motions to the officers and I let go of Santana. I walk over to the officers and take a deep breath.

"Hello mam" I nod at the speaking officer "We've got almost all of the information from so we don't have to ask much"

"We'd just like to know what you saw so we can match it up" I look at the other officer who pulls out a paper tablet "Can we begin?"

"I was dealing with Azimo after he said some inappropriate things to my girlfriend" The police writes what I say and motions for me to continue "We expelled him and he was on the way to leave...he came back and he was scared..whispered for us to be quiet there were gunmen! I-I-he was just a kid he shouldn't have died!"

I can't help but start breaking down. A student died in front of me! I'm a teacher and I just let that kid die for me! I'm a monster!

"We have enough" A officer puts a hand on my shoulder "Lets get you back to your family"

I sniffle and nod. We walk to Madison and Santana first before heading back. Santana pulls me into a hug and Madison rubs my back. We walk back to the room slowly. The officers say goodbye and leave.

"You ok?" I shake my head no to Madison "I think you need to talk with someone about all of this"

"I'm a councilor I shouldn't need to get help!" I shake my head and look at Madison "This is bullshit"

"I know" Madison rubs my back again "But it's important that you are ok and that means getting help"

I don't respond back to her. I know she's right I just don't know what to say. I open the door and we walk inside. We freeze at the door watching the pandemonium inside.

"THIS IS FUCKING CRAZY!" Noah is standing across from Finn "THOSE BITCHES TURNED ON US AND YOU PROTECT THEM?!"

"They didn't turn on anyone" Noah steps towards Finn calmly "They've had a bad and I think you are going to get hit with some papers here soon so just go"

"No!" Finn pushes Noah and walks toward Brittany "You could've died instead of him! You could've let our starter beat that no good dyke and then he'd still be alive and at McKinley! NOW HES DEAD!"

"Officers!" Madison takes off down the hall "Officers we need your help!"

"I-I can't breathe" Brittanys eyes go wide and before closing as she starts shaking "H-h-help"

"Doctor!" I run out of the room to the doctor station "She's convulsing! Please help her!"

"Take is to her mam" The doctors run with me back to the room where Madison is back with Police "We need everyone out now!"

The police pull Finn out in cuffs as our family and the Moore's shuffle out. The door is closed and everyone goes silent. We all stare at the door waiting to hear the monitor go normal again.

"I hope that thing flatlines" I look over at Finn angrily "She took a good kid away from us"

"Go to hell!" I launch myself at him but get held back by everyone "Gunmen killed him to protect a baby, Madison, Santana, and me! He hated us after we expelled him but he still made sure we lived! He was a real man in unlike you will ever be in your entire life!"

The police quickly take finn away from us. After a few minutes I'm let go. I feel one set of arms on my but I push them off. I look back and see the hurt look on Rachel's face.

"I'm sorry" I look at Madison then to my loving girlfriends before speaking "I think I need help"

"We'll get you help" I let them pull me close to them "We will get you any amount of help you need"

"We got her stable again" We break apart and look at the doctor that's in the doorway "She is unable to have visitors right now and it will be limited to family only for a few days"

"Thank you doc" Shelby looks at Judy then him again "Can her mom stay?"

"I will allow that" The doctor opens the door more "You can come on in or come in after saying goodbyes"

"I'll say goodbyes first" The doctor nods and walks into the room. Judy turns to us and takes a deep breath "Everyone go home, takes showers, get sleep, and please eat! Shelby watch out for Emma and Madison...I'm only saying you because I know you shouldn't be alone tonight. Girls watch over the babies and Santana tonight alright? No arguing please"

"Will do" Lucy pulls Santana close to her "Rach and I will be right by her side all night"

"Good" Judy gives Shelby, the girls, and me a kiss "I'll see what can be done about visiting tomorrow"

Judy walks into the room leaving us outside. We all slowly walk outside to our cars. It's a long quiet drive home. We all eat some and take showers. The babies get out to sleep before we relax. I see Shelby sitting in the living room alone.

"Where's Madison?" Shelby looks at me confused "She said she'd be with you"

"She told me she was going to go check on you" Shelby gets up "I think we both got lied to"

"Tiny fibs" Madison walks up to us holding a frame "I was making sure I had this photo with me"

"What is it?" Madison looks at it and smiles "Seems important"

"It's the only one I want to like me" She wipes some tears and looks at us "Why won't Judy like me? I mean picture Judy seems so happy to see me but...Real Judy hates me"

"She's scared we three won't want her" I look at Shelby confused "She thinks after we bring you in we will kick her and the girls out"

"I would never try to hurt her" Madison sighs and traces a finger over the photo "She was so happy in my office this day...you all were"

"Better times" We all nod and Shelby sighs "I just remembered what is this Saturday...I don't know if we can do sectionals"

"We can" I grab Shelbys closest hand "Because I know those kids won't back down now"

"It May be good for them too" We look at Madison "But what is good for us is sleep"

"Agreed" I reach out my free hand "Come on"

Madison looks at Shelby who reaches out her free hand too. Madison smiles and takes our hands. We lead her to the bed room. We lay on the bed and Shelby holds us protectively. I finally see the phot and smile. It's Judy smiling at the camera holding Abby.

Such a...beautiful smile..man I'm tired.

-Rachel pov-

"Come here San" I motion Santana over toward Lucy and I "You need to sleep"

"I can't unsee him though" Santana shakes her head and then hits it "He was shot right there! He died right in front of me!"

"So you could live" Lucy gets you and walks to San who's been standing by our window "So please live! Don't let his death mean nothing!"

"Ok" Santana grabs Lucy's hand a smiles "Can we sleep in diapers only? I know sometimes we have night problems so I won't say naked but diapers only?"

"Works for me sweetie" We all take our clothes off down to the diapers "Now let's get in bed"

We let Santana lay in the middle of the bed. We pull her close and wrap her protectively. We have adult sized cribs but we don't care. We need to be together. She needs us together.

-Sugar pov-

"Looks like the girls are asleep" I look over at Fran who's sitting on her bed in a pull up "You need changed before bed?"

"Do you think I'm weird?" I look at her confused and she sighs "I am an adult wearing a pull-up! I play with a baby, I talk like a toddler, and I get breastfed! I'm weird!"

"I think a lot of things about you" She looks at me and I smile "You're beautiful, smart, talented, funny, adventurous, caring, and definitely not weird! It's what I like about you"

"You like me?" Oh god...I let it out! "Do you really mean that? Or do you just like me as a sister?"

"I-I like you! As in I like you like the girls lien each other!" Her face goes unreadable and I fall onto my bed "I knew I shouldn't have said anything! I ruined it!"

"I like you too" I sit up and see Fran standing bent in front of me "I also think you snuck moms lactation pills"

"What do you mean?" She points at my chest and I look. I see the spots and sigh "Great...they warmed me this would happen"

"Why did you take them?" I look up at Fran "You are a junior and 17! Why would you take them?"

"Cause I wanted to help more with the girls and you" I look away embarrassed "I wanted to be able to feed you all when they were gone"

"Well I am thirsty now" I look back at Fran "Can I?"

"If you are sure you want to" she nods and I get adjusted the way Shelby does "Alright latch on"

Fran latches on and is soon drinking. After a while she switches and after that she's out. I smile and lay her down beside me. I don't bother to fix my shirt I just pull her close and close my eyes.

Today was horrible but at least I've gotten something good out today and my life. Now I just need to never let her go.


	47. Chapter45

-Chapter 45- Sectionals part 1-

-Lucy pov-

"Alright it's time to load up on the buses!" We all groan at Emma's yelling "Hey, I thought you all wanted to win this to advance?"

"We do it's just so early!" I put my head on Rachel's "I got my bus buddy"

"No we agreed Lucy Q" I have my pillow ripped out from my by Santana "Rachel goes sits with me!"

"Can she sit with me?" We all go wide eyed and turn around to see Brittany beside my mom "Hey guys"

"Brittany!" We all run and hug her until she winces "Are you ok?"

"Yeah" She points to where she was shot "Just the shoulder"

"She's supposed to be in the wheelchair" Brittany sighs and walks back to my mom sitting in the chair "Thank you"

"So you still can't compete right?" Brittany solemnly nods "Well that just means we will have to win this for you"

"Sounds great girls" Shelby smiles at us then points to the bus "Rachel is going with Fran, Beth, and those two"

"B-b-but I had dibs!" Santana looks at Rachel and try's her best to pout "Please don't let us get separated"

"I have gummy bears Rach" Rachel's eyes go wide "I win"

"You cheated!" Santana looks at me "I still don't wanna sit with you"

"What did I...oh yeah" The moms look at me and I sigh "So Santana maaaaayyyyy have had a hair touch up secretly because I maaaayyy have bleached her hair on accident"

"WHAT?!" I feel a swat hit my bottom and jump "You'll get more at the hotel! Santana with Sugar! Lucy you're with me"

We all depart and I take my seat next to Shelby. I don't look at her as she sits down. I watch out the window as the bus takes off.

"Lucy why did you bleach Sans hair?" I don't look at Shelby or respond "You're already on thin ice little girl"

"She made fun of me...I brought Mr. Kinser" I pull the stuffed lion out of my bag "He helps me stay calm"

"So you bleached her hair?" I nod and hold onto Mr. Kinser tightly "I'm going to come up with a worthy punishment for this"

I look at Shelby in fear but she just turns away. I hold onto Kinser tighter and look ahead. I don't wanna go to the hotel. Indiana is going to be hell!

-Time skip- Hotel-

"Alright off the bus!" We all slowly get off the bus and look at Emma "We are here for the competition tomorrow! It was supposed to be in Ohio but the school bought a big place here to use!"

"So go to your hotel rooms and get ready for lunch!" Shelby hands out badges "We will be heading to a nice homestyle restaurant and then come back! You can swim around or hang out in rooms till dinner! After dinner at a Texas place we will be back and curfew is at 10!"

Everyone cheers loudly. I was going to but I catch Shelbys eye and she shakes her head. I gulp and remember I'm going to get punished.

"Alright so get ready and be in the lobby within" Emma looks at her watch then us "1 hour!"

Everyone walks into the hotel. I'm pulled by Shelby to the front desk. After Shelby gets a key card I'm dragged to the elevator and then our room. When we go in I'm sat in the bed.

"Wait till you mother and the girls get here" I nod and grab Kinser back out "Why is he so important?"

"Kinser was given to me while I was still Caboosey" I wipe the tears that fall "It was given to me by mom as a sign that no matter what I was strong and brave"

"So Santana made fun of you and you got hurt" I nod and Shelby pulls me closer to her "So how did the Bleach come around?"

"Welll" I look at up Shelby and sigh "I wanted to hurt her like she hurt me...so I swapped out her shampoo for bleach"

"Her shampoo?" I nod and Shelbys eyes go wide "Her shampoo and Rachel's are the same! She was going to take a shower when she got to the room!"

We both bolt up and run out of the room. We pass by my mom as we run to Rachel, Emma's, and Sugars shared room. We couldn't get enough beds so Rachel and sugar are with Emma. We knock on the door and Sugar opens it.

"What's going on?" Sugar looks at us confused "Rachel's in the sho~"

"MY HAIR!!!!" We all run to the bathroom and Rachel opens the door. Her face is angry, her body is exposed, and her hair...oh god her hair "Lucy Quinn Fabray is that shampoo what you bleached Santana's with?!"

"Uhhhh" Shelby elbows me "Yes"

"I'm going to kill you!" Sugar catches her as she launches at me "YOU TURNED MY HAIR WHITE!!"

"I'm sorry!" She launches at me again "I forgot you shared!"

"We share because you two don't share your JJ supplies!" Rachel backs away from Suagr and goes to the bathroom "What am I going to do?!"

"Hey are you all ok?" Are whole family is in the room now including Madison and Abby "What happened?"

"Lucy put the bleach in the shampoo" My moms eyes go wide as she runs to the bathroom "Santana and Rachel share shampoo"

"I thought we threw it out" I look away from them hitting my cheek "You filled up multiples?!"

"You never use the same one!" I see all of the glares and shrink back "I've apologized to both"

"Apologies don't fix hair Quinn!" I frown at my middle name leaving Rachel's mouth "What if this has gone into Santana's eyes? What if it had gone in mine? We could've been blind"

"I-I-I didn't think abo~"

"You're right you didn't think!" I cringe back at my moms yelling "You didn't think about anything because of a stupid lion!"

"I gotta go" I run out of the room and back to mine locking the door blocking it "How could she call it stupid"

-Shelby pov-

"That was in class for Judy" I get a confused look from her and point at the door "Santana told you it was about a lion! Which lion does she care about more then any other?"

"I don't know!" Judy throws her hands up "She has thousands!"

"Kinser" Fran shakes her head "Kinser the lion"

"Who's kinser the lion?" Judys expression is genuine confusion "I don't know what the lion is"

"You got it for her" Fran angrily walks up to her mom "You got it for her to show her that she was strong and brave like a lion! No matter what happened she always had that damn lion! You seriously forgot about her most prized possession?!"

"I-I-it was so long ago" Judy looks at me "I mean you understand don't you?"

"This is a new low Judy" I pull out my keys and show a tiki guy that's in my chain "My mom got this for me when I got my first job...I had to miss the vacation and it wasn't because she was rubbing it in...she showed me that I may miss somethings but greater opportunities could lead to bigger things! My bigger thing was being able to take my family to my first play that following month!"

"The star cup" I look at Rachel and smile "I take it with me everywhere because of Shelby"

"Tyger the tiger" Fran looks at her mom "Do you remember when or even where I got that?"

"I-I-I" Judy tries to come up with a answer but can't "I don't remember"

"Florida" Fran scoffs and shakes her head "You and dad were so drunk I talked you into getting me it"

"Oh god" Judy slowly backs up to the wall and slides down it "I'm a terrible mom"

"You are trying to make it up" I walk to Judy and hold out my hand "This may set it back but it could also help"

Judy grabs my hand and I help her up. I lead her to our room and use the card. When it unlocks I push but it doesn't open.

"Lucy please open the door" Judy wipes some tears and sniffles "I wanna ap-apologize and talk...if you'd be able to forgive a old fool and let me in"

There's sound on the other side and the door opens. We walk in and Lucy is looking at us with Kinser. She sits on the bed and holds him close.

"I-I remember that lion" Judy slowly walks up and crouches grabbing a paw "We forgot to get you a birthday present and I saw it in the window of a small store...I got home that day and you brought up being bullied..I gave it to you for help on becoming brave"

"A few months later you agreed to let you young daughter get surgery" Judy looks at the ground ashamed "I was scared that day..they said I'd be beautiful like my momma and that made it worth it..I wanted to be just like you"

"Don't be like me" Judy wipes her eyes and looks at Lucy with a small smile "I'm still trying to get my life right..I've messed up so much! I want you to be better than that! You are going to make it so much bigger then I could've ever dreamed of!"

"I love you momma" Lucy jumps into Judys arms and starts crying "I'm so sorry"

"I'm the one that's sorry baby girl" Judy rubs Lucy's back "I love you baby girl"

"Do you have any idea who's we can fix Rachel's hair Luce?" I got a shake of the head and sigh "We can try buying something but I don't know what will work"

"I know what to buy" I look at Judy confused and she sighs "I've been dying my hair for a while now"

"So that was your grey hair on the pillow" Judy nods and Lucy laughs "You has me scared I was going Gray!"

"Sorry about that" Judy smiles and stands up with Lucy "I'll go and get some hair dye for her"

"Well do it after lunch" I grab Lucy free hand and we walk out as a group "Let's go let the girls know this situation is good"

We started to turn around but stopped. In front of us stood everybody trying to look nonchalant. We look at each other then the eavesdroppers again.

"You know maybe all of you should be punished minus Abby" hearing her name the little girl turns and smiles "Yeah I think you all will be punished minus Abby"

"It was Emma's idea!"

"I-we-I-Uhhh" Emma raises her hand "Can I just say that I had taken back my idea before you all jumped aboard"

"Emma your punishment is no sex like we had planned to do" Emma's face falls as the girls all make hard sounds. Madison looks spaced out in thought "Rachel I may just have you hair stay that color"

"NO!" She points at Santana quickly "I was going to stay but Santana told me to go!"

"I only told her to go because Sugar told us to go!" We all look around for Sugar "Wheres sugar and Fran?"

We all walk out of the room and to the other. The door is closed so Emma uses her key. The door opens and we silently walk in. We all stand stock still frozen at the sight.

"You really kis-oh my god!" Sugar jumps away from Fran "Mom! Everybody! It's not what it looks like!"

"It looks like you two were kissing!" Fran looks at Sugar "What is going on in here?!"

"Welll" Fran grabs sugars and hand then smiles at us "We are dating now!"

Silence. Silence falls upon the room. We have 30 minutes till lunch. 30 minutes to figure all of this shit out.

Oh boy...


	48. Chapter46

-Chapter 46- Sectionals part 2-

-Sugar pov-

"Y-you are dating now?" Fran nods happily while I nod scared out of my mind "WHAT?!"

"Shelby calm yourself" Judy smiles at us "I'm so glad you two finally admitted it to each other!"

"WHAT?!" Shelby looks at Judy then us "Can I please get this explained?!"

"I told you guys at the private family meeting remember?" Shelby shakes her head no and I sigh "I do..."

-The private family meeting (a few chapters back)-

"Sugar we are bringing you in here to talk to you abo~"

"I like Fran!" All of the adults look at me and Shelby passes out into a chair "OH GOD!"

"She...Shelby will be fine" Judy looks up to me with a smile "So you like my Frannie huh?"

"Y-yes mam!" I feel my face hear up and look away "But I know I can't date her"

"Well we were gonna discuss the lactation pills but this is better" Emma smiles and walks closer "So you are moving on from that no good girl!"

"Yeah...kinda" I sigh and shake my head "I am but I can't make a move on who I do like! I mean I took those pills for all of the girls to help out but...I also took them in case Fran wanted to continue this when I head out and if she ever visited! I mean I could help all of the girls too!"

"Oh yeah the girls graduate and then you do after" Judy takes the open seat beside the still out Shelby frowning "I forgot about that"

"I did too" Emma sits on Judys lap "But that's another thing for later! Let's get back to you and Fran!"

"There's no Fran and I" I give a small smile to them "She's older and wouldn't wanna ever be with me"

"I'm sure she would sweetie" Judy gives me a smile before continuing "But if you wanna take your time that's fine too"

"Thanks" I look back at Shelby worried "She we wake her?"

"Nah let her sleep" Emma points to the freezer "I say we just eat ice cream"

-present time-

"Ohhh" Shelby looks at Judy and Emma narrow eyed "Both of you are not getting anything for a month!"

"Hey that ruins my date plans!" Madison pouts "Change your mind?"

"Oh we could after" Shelby points to Emma and Judy "Those two just can't join"

"No more talking about your sex lives!" Rachel looks at me with a smile "Congratulations to both of you!"

"True dat!" Santana points to the time on her phone "Now let's go eat!"

-Time skip-Rachel pov-

I'm currently sitting in the bedroom with my bathing suits on the bed. I wanna put on the swimming diaper just in case but I don't want it to show. I sigh and look back at Santana who's in her swim suit.

"Did you put on the swim diaper?" She nods still checking herself out "How did you get it to not show?"

"I got a pair of bottoms that fit it" She walks over to me and looks at mine "You did not"

"I guess I'll go without" She nods and then I feel her eyes staring at me "Santana just cause I'm naked doesn't mean I wanted stared at"

"Sorry can't help it" I hear her run then the door lock "We don't have to go down there with them!"

I'm tackled on to the bed and kissed before I can respond. Not that I'm minding at all! This is amazing!

"Girls you best unlock this door right now!" We both smile at Emma's telling "Fine I'll be back"

We hear her walk away and go back to making out. It's good until the door burst open. We sepetate quickly and look at a smirking Shelby.

"Santana showed me a neat trick!" I glare at Santana who whistles and looks away "Dressed now or no pool! Be lucky I'm still letting you two"

"I can't hide the swimmer mom" She points to the bathroom and I sigh "Fine I'll go without it"

-Bitty time skip- Pool-

"Anyone commented on your white hair?" I glare at Jesse who walks over smiling "Yeah I'm back..which means New Directions is here too"

"Have you gotten any word?" He sharks his head now and sits beside me on the edge "Why are you here?"

"Wanted to watch my favorite girl win" I playfully roll my eyes and smile "Really though I just wanna make sure that they don't pull anything..I mean I did buy this nice place for you to come to"

"You got us here?!" He nods smiling "How?!"

"I got a job helping a studio over here" I smile at how happy he looks "They are the ones that offered after I talked about how much press we could get"

"So you don't live in Ohio anymore?" He shakes his head no and I look at him confused "How do you get here then?"

"I drive back and forth" I see him look behind me and get a dreamy smile on his face "Hey Davey"

"Hey JJ" I turn and smile at Dave "Hey Rachel"

"Hello David!" I see him looking at my hair and sigh "Is it that off putting?"

"No! I think it actually looks nice!" I look at Jesse and he nods "Do you not like it?"

"Im indifferent" I pull a strand to look at it "It was a accidental bleaching"

"H-h-hi Rachel" I turn around and stand up. Behind me is Tina, Mike, Sam, and Noah "It's been a while"

"Yes it has" I see Jesse stand up beside me and Dave move slightly closer "What are you guys doing here?"

"Oh we came to swim while the others plot how to destroy you all" I narrow my eyes and she puts her hands up "It's why we left! We don't wanna be apart of it!"

"It's true" I look over at Noah who's looking around "Is Beth here?"

"Yes she's playing with Abby" I see him nod and walk off "I wish that boy luck"

"What the fuck is going on here?!" We all look and see my girlfriends charging over. Santana is in the lead and angry "Get the fuck away!"

"We come in peace San!" Sam looks at me "Right?"

"They've been kind San!" They stop but don't remove their glares "Jesse and Dave can agree"

"They have been nice" Jesse looks at them "They were never apart of the tearing you down"

Awkward silence fills the gap. Mike looks like he wants to say something but doesn't. They really don't mean any harm I can tell.

"Would you all like to swim with us?" I give them a small smile "We could catch up"

"That sounds fun" Mike holds up a foam football "Has Santana taught you how to catch yet?"

"I can't even get her to try and catch a key" I glare at them both and everyone laughs "We love you sweetie"

"Yeah whatever" I look at Dave and Jesse who has moved beside him "You two are my new gay group to hang out with"

I hear a gasp from my girlfriends before everyone laughs again. This is nice. I look and see Shelby talking heatedly with Noah. That can't be going so nice.

"Im going to go check on that scenario real quick" I walk away from the group and toward Noah and mom "Hey is everything ok?"

"No!" Noah points angrily at my mom "She still won't let me see Beth!"

"I haven't told them why don't make me now" Noah glares at her but mom doesn't back down "Go enjoy time with your friends"

"No I want to see my daughter!" I motion for Dave and some of the guys to come over just in case "You have no right to ke~"

"She's legally my daughter!" Mom gets in Noah's face and takes us all by surprise "You wanna do this now then fine! You were arrested for drugs Noah! You sold drugs to a minor! How can I trust my baby girl around you?! The answer to that is I can't!"

"Noah I think it's best you go to the room alright?" Noah doesn't budge and Sam walks in between him and Shelby "Go before you do something you regret"

"Fine" Noah looks at mom one last time "This isn't over!"

He leaves the pool area angry. We all stay stock still for a bit before easing back into swimming around. I eventually start swimming with everyone. After a hour of swimming I feel my stomach start hitting. The bathroom is too far away.

"Rachel are you ok?" I look at Tina who looks worried "You've gone pale and look sick"

"Yeah I-I think I'm going to go back to the room" I start to move then my stomach clenches "Ohhh that doesn't feel good"

"Rach are you ok?" I look up at Santana who's in front of me "Is it about the room?"

"Yeah" I put my hands over my stomach "Lunch isn't sitting well"

"I can carry you up" Santana starts moving to pick me up "Just let me get you in my arms"

"No you are having fun" I slowly start moving to the steps "I'll make it"

I do make it out of the pool and to the lobby. Once I step into the hotel though I freeze. Standing in the distance is Shue, Mercedes, and Kurt. I start to step back but bump into someone.

"Hello Rachel" I turn and see Finn smirking "Isn't good for little girls to be all alone in new places"

"You are breaking retraining order distance!" He rolls his eyes "You need to stay away from me"

"Oh I'm so afraid" I feel my arms get grabbed and try struggling "Now you look sick so how about some nice meat to boost your system"

"You shove that meat anywhere near her mouth I'll have all of you in prison" We all look and see Madison standing there holding a floaty "I was going back to the pool for my daughter but I'll be taking her as well"

"With all due respect you have no place in this" Shue points at me "This girl has ruined our lives just cause she was being dramatic!"

"This girl has a restraining order against all of you" I feel the arms loosen and I break free. I run, as best I can, to Madison "Now I'd advise you to leave"

The group quickly rush away "Thank you" I feel my stomach gurgle "Can I ask you a favor?"

"Walk you to the bathroom?" I nod and she smiles "Come on"

-Shelby pov-

"Where's Rachel at?" The group of teens look at me "Hello?"

"She went to the bathroom" I see Sam shuffle something around at the edge of the pool "Why?"

"Because I wanted to talk to her" I raise a eyebrow at Sam "What are you doing Sam?"

"Me?" He quickly moves from the edge of the pool "Nothing!"

"Show the phone" He doesn't move besides his eyes going huge "What did you set up?"

"Nothing!" Dave picks you the phone and Sam gets out "Hey!"

"He told them she was leaving the pool" Dave glares at Sam "They've been keeping tabs in a group chat the whole time!"

"You lies to us?!" Tina looks down at the water guilty and Mike looks ashamed. Sam on the other end smirks "What the hell?!"

"Come on! Do you think we are stupid!" Sam angrily looks at us "We know you all have this! You have this in the bag! We are fucked!"

"If Rachel gets hurt then you are fucked" I send him a glare and he gulps "Be expecting papers in the mail after we win tomorrow"

Sam walks away mad with Mike following him. Tina looks back and forth between them and us. She gets out of the pool and looks at me.

"I'm honestly so sorry" She gives a sad smile "Tell Rachel I'm sorry too"

She walks away from us with her head down. I shake my head and send everyone to their rooms. We need to get ready for dinner anyways and we've been swimming for a while now. I just need to figure out what I'm doing with the kids.

Why can't life just be easy?


	49. Chapter47

-Chapter 47- Sectionals part 3-

-Shelby pov-

We are standing in our waiting area at the concert hall/studio. It's competition day and everyone is nervous. New Directions did use our songs and now we have been scrambling. We were supposed to go first but 'accidentally' we got bumped to last.

"What are we going to do?!" Rachel runs to me worried "We need to think of something! We are almost on!"

"Actually we are going on now!" I look at the screen in the room and see New Directions walking off the stage "What are we going to do?"

"Santana do you know any songs?" I get a wide eyed nod "Then go! Start us off strong baby girl!"

"I-I-I don't know if I can!" The buzzer goes off in our room and Santana sighs "I'll try my best I guess"

-Santana pov-

Songs...songs...what song can I do for a solo?! I have to have something!...I got it! I quickly tell the band before walking onto the stage. They start playing and I smile.

-Santana singing-

They believe in you Santana...you got this..

Well sometimes I go out by myself

And I look across the water

And I think of all the things, what you're doing

And in my head I paint a picture

They are swaying in their seats! They actually like it!

Cos since I've come on home,

Well my body's been a mess

And I've missed your ginger hair

And the way you like to dress

Won't you come on over

Stop making a fool out of me

Why don't you come on over Valerie?

Valerie? Valerie? Valerie?

They are standing and smiling! The audience actually love it!

Did you have to go to jail,

Put your house up on for sale, did you get a good lawyer?

I hope you didn't catch a tan,

I hope you'll find the right man who'll fix it for ya

And are you shoppin' anywhere,

Changed the color of you hair, are you busy?

And did you have to pay the fine

You were dodging all the time, are you still dizzy?

I dance around the stage more then I already was. I can't help the smile that breaks out across my face. They actually enjoy my singing!

Cos, Since I've come on home,

Well my body's been a mess

And I've missed your ginger hair

And the way you like to dress

Won't you come on over

Stop making a fool out of me

Why don't you come on over Valerie?

Valerie? Valerie? Valerie?

I hope I'm doing them proud...my girlfriends are so talented and I hope I'm doing them proud.

Well sometimes I go out by myself

And I look across the water

And I think of all the things, what you're doing

And in my head I paint a picture

My papi said I was useless but I know I'm not! I'm not just some bitch! I'm Santana Lopez and I'm in love with 3 girls!

Cos, since I've come on home,

Well my body's been a mess

And I've missed your ginger hair

And the way you like to dress

Won't you come on over

Stop making a fool out of me

Why don't you come on over Valerie?

Valerie? Valerie? Valerie? Valerie?

Oh Valerie? Valerie? Valerie?

Big finish for Rachel Santana! BIG FINISH!!

Why don't you come on over Valerie?

The music stops and everyone starts cheering while standing! I smile and wipe the tears that start falling. Soon music starts up and they must have decided a group number.

-**Brittany**-_Lucy_-**Rachel**-**_Santana_**-**_All_**-*(boys)-[Girls]

**Girls, we run this motha**, _**yeah**_

_Girls, we run this motha_, **_yeah_**

**Girls, we run this motha**, **_yeah_**

**_Girls we run this motha,_** **_girls_**

(Who run the world?)

[Girls]

(Who run the world?)

[Girls]

[Who run the world?]

(Girls)

[Who run the world?]

(Girls)

(Who run this motha?)

[Girls]

[Who run this motha?]

(Girls)

(Who run this motha?)

[Girls]

[Who run this motha?]

(Girls)

[Who run the world?]

(Girls)

[Who run the world?]

(Girls)

(Who run the world?)

[Girls]

[Who run the world?]

(Girls)

**Some of them men think**

**They freak this like we do**

**But no they don't**

**Make your check come at they neck**

**Disrespect us no they won't**

_Boy don't even try to touch this_

_Boy this beat is crazy_

_This is how they made me_

_Houston Texas baby_

**This goes out to all my girls**

**That's in the club rocking the latest**

**Who will buy it for themselves**

**And get more money later**

_I think I need a barber_

_None of these people can fight me_

_I'm so good with this,_

_I remind you I'm so hood with this_

**Boy I'm just playing**

**Come here baby**

**Hope you still like me**

**"F" you pay me**

**My persuasion can build a nation**

_Endless power_

_Our love we can devour_

**You'll do anything for me**

**Who run the world?**

**_Girls_**

_**Who run the world?**_

**_Girls_**

_Who run the world?_

**_Girls_**

**Who run the world?**

**_Girls_**

[Who run the world?]

(Girls)

(Who run this motha?)

[Girls]

[Who run this motha?]

(Girls)

(Who run this motha?)

[Girls]

[Who run this motha?]

(Girls)

(Who run the world?)

[Girls]

[Who run the world?]

(Girls)

(Who run the world?)

[Girls]

[Who run the world?]

(Girls)

**It's hot up in here**

**DJ don't be scared**

**To run this,**

**Run this back**

_I'm repping for the girls_

_Who taking over the world_

_Have me raise a glass_

_For the college grads_

**Anyone rolling**

**I'll let you know**

**What time it is, check**

**You can't hold me**

**_I wrote my 9 to 5_**

**_Gotta cop my cheque_**

**_This goes out to all_**

**_The women getting it in_**

**_Get on your grind_**

**_To the other men_**

_That respect what I do_

_Please accept my shine_

**Boy you know you love it**

**How we're smart enough**

**To make these millions**

**Strong enough to bare the children**

**Then get back to business**

**See, you better not play me**

_Don't come here baby_

_Hope you still like me_

_"F" you pay me_

**_My persuasion can build a nation_**

**Endless power**

**_Our love we can devour_**

**_You'll do anything for me_**

**Who run the world?**

(Girls)

**_Who run the world?_**

[Girls]

_Who run the world?_

(Girls)

**Who run the world?**

[Girls]

[Who run the world?]

(Girls)

[Who run this motha?]

(Girls)

[Who run this motha?]

(Girls)

[Who run this motha?]

(Girls)

[Who run this motha?]

(Girls)

[Who run the world?]

(Girls)

[Who run the world?]

(Girls)

[Who run the world?]

(Girls)

[Who run the world?]

(Girls)

_Who are we?_

_What we brought?_

_The world_ (**_who run this motha', yeah)_**

**_Who are we? What we brought?_**

**_The world_** (**_who run this motha', yeah_**)

**Who are we?**

**What do we run?**

**We run the world** (**_who run this motha', yeah_**)

**Who are we?**

_What we brought?_

**We run the world**

**_Who run the world?_** **_Girls_**

We didn't even have to wait for the audience to be on their feet clapping. They didn't sit down after my solo and are already clapping and cheering. We all walk back to the back and look out at Rachel and Lucy. They didn't do one song.

Come on beautifuls...bring it home!

-**Lucy**-_Rachel_-**_Both_**-

**I wish I could tie you up in my shoes**

**Make you feel unpretty too**

**I was told I was beautiful**

**But what does that mean to you**

**Look into the mirror who's inside there**

**The one with the long hair**

**Same old me again today**

_My outsides are cool_

_My insides are blue_

_Every time I think I'm through_

_It's because of you_

_I've tried different ways_

_But it's all the same_

_At the end of the day_

_I have myself to blame_

_I'm just trippin'_

**_You can buy your hair if it won't grow_**

**_You can fix your nose if he says so_**

**_You can buy all the make-up that MAC can make_**

**_But if you can't look inside you_**

**_Find out who am I too_**

**_Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty_**

**I feel pretty**

_Oh so pretty_

**_I feel pretty and witty and bright_**

_Never insecure until I met you_

_Now I'm being stupid_

_I used to be so cute to me_

**_Just a little bit skinny_**

**Why do I look to all these things**

**_To keep you happy_**

_Maybe get rid of you_

_And then I'll get back to me (hey)_

**My outsides look cool**

**My insides are blue**

**Every time I think I'm through**

**It's because of you**

_I've tried different ways_

_But it's all the same_

_At the end of the day_

_I have myself to blame_

_Keep on trippin'_

**_You can buy your hair if it won't grow_**

**_You can fix your nose if he says so_**

**_You can buy all the make-up that MAC can make_**

**_But if you can't look inside you_**

**_Find out who am I too_**

**_Be in a position to make me feel so_** _damn unpretty_

**I feel pretty**

_Oh so pretty_

**_I feel pretty and witty and bright_**

**And I pity**

_Any girl who isn't me tonight_

**Oh oh oh oh oh **(_Tonight_)

**Oh oh oh oh oh**

**Oh oh oh oh oh **(_Tonight_)

**Oh oh oh oh oh**

**Oh oh oh oh oh **(_Tonight_)

**Oh oh oh oh oh**

_I feel pretty_ (**You can buy your hair if it won't grow**)

_Oh so pretty _(**You can fix your nose if he says so**)

I feel pretty and witty and bright (**You can buy all the make-up that MAC can make**)

**But if you can't look inside you**

**_Find out who am I too_**

**_Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty_**

**I feel pretty**

**_But unpretty_**

There's silence after. I almost run out to them when Brittany pulls me back. Soon there's an eruption of cheers and clapping as they take their bows. They quickly wave and run back to us. Brittany and I wrap them in hugs before the whole group does. That was amazing!

"We will now have our judges vote!" The announcer stands in the middle of the stage "But I think we all know who won here tonight!"

-Time skip-

We are on the far right side and New Directions is on the far left. We get glares thrown at us but we don't respond. We are just ready to see what place we got! It's us, New Directions, And the deaf people.

"The judges have their votes! In their place...McKinley High New Directions!" Their arms all drop with their jaws. I can't help but chuckle until I'm thunked by Shelby "And our 2011 Sectional champs are...CARMEL HIGH VOCAL ADRENALINE!!"

We all jump up and down in happiness. We won! We won the 1st place trophy! The judges walk over to us and everyone leads them toward me. I look at Rachel confused and she nods. I smile and take the trophy. I look at it before holding it up high.

We did it! We beat McKinley and Shelby is going to get that promotion...life is going up! I get pulled into a group hug by my girlfriends then the whole group. I don't like being hugged but...I can make a exception this one time.

"Now" Everyone lets go and looks at Shelby who's smiling "LETS PARTY!"

-Time skip-Family fun restaurant-

"You did amazing out there baby!" I smile at Rachel's praise and roll my eyes playfully when I see her looking at herself in the trophy "What? I'm just checking it out for spots!"

"I think you are checking yourself out in it" She huffs and we just laugh "Wheres the moms?"

"Over at the bowling part" We look at where Fran is pointing "You know that's where they always go for dates...are all old people that boring?"

"I don't know are you that boring sis?" Fran glares at Lucy who just smiles "Sugar is she that boring?"

"Fran is not boring or that old!" Sugar wraps her arms around Fran "She is perfectly fine and fun!"

"Thanks Sugar" Fran sticks her tongue out at Alice before standing up with Suagr "Let's leave these haters"

"Hey! We started the lesbianism in the house!" They just shake their heads at me and walk away "Why does it seem like everyone is going to get action but us?"

"Oh we will" we look at Brittany confused "The moms will go to one room Sugar and Fran will take another...I believe that leaves one open one"

"Brittany you are a genius!" I hug her and she laughs "Now let's get the trophy away from rachel"

"No!" She jumps away and pulls the trophy close to her "My precious!"

"You really make it hard not to call you names" She rolls her eyes and we circle around her "We know how this is going to go"

She nods but still tries to move. We grab her and then start tickling her. We do this until and throat is cleared. We look up and see the moms and Madison looking at us.

"So we are all ready to head to the hotel?" We nod at Judy "Good...now can we trust you to stay in a room by yourselves tonight?"

"Yes!" I get a raised eyebrow and settle down "Yes"

"Don't make us regret it" We get handed a room key "Be good you have Beth and Abby in there with you!"

We all sigh as they laugh. We head out to the car and ride to the hotel. Once there we grab our stuff and take it to the room. We get changed into fresh diapers and our pajamas. We have a extra day tomorrow just to do stuff in Indiana.

I look at the bed and see the girls already passed out. I look at the cribs and make sure the babies are out too. I lock the door, lock the windows, and make sure there's no New Direction hiding anywhere. After I feel it's safe I climb in bed and fall asleep in the arms of my girls.

Today was amazing.

This was a Santana centered chapter I know. This was the first chapter I've written since Naya went missing and I wanted it to be good. I also wanted to make sure it did her justice.

I still have hope she made it out and is in one of the surrounding houses/cabins by the lake. I have hope that they will find her because I wanna have hope they find her. You can give me everything negative I don't care. When I wrote this they still haven't found her dead so I still have hope!

Just please though remember her son right now and tell your loved ones you care about and love them. You really don't know when your day is going to be your last.

Love you all and I'll see you in the next chapter.


	50. Chapter48

-Chapter 48-

-Judy pov-

It's been a week since sectionals. Madison and Abby have pretty much become apart of the family now. They moved in when we came back and our date went pretty good. I'm currently sitting in the living room alone.

"We are just going to the store they said" I sigh and wipe my eyes "We won't leave you alone they said"

I stand up and walk to the bedroom. I look at the photos as I pass by and smile. All of the girls look so happy. I sigh and walk into the bed room. I grab the closest suitcase and start packing stuff.

"I wasn't even asked if I wanted to go to the store too" I scoff as I throw my clothes into the suitcase "I'm not some push over! I do everything for this family! I cook, I clean, and I make sure everyone is happy!"

"Yes you do" I turn to the doorway to see a confused Shelby and Emma "What's going on?"

"I was going to leave out of anger but now I'm leaving out of anger and to prove a point!" I close the suitcase and walk up to them "I'm going to prove that you all can't function without me!"

"That's not a hard point to prove Judy" I look at Emma "We already know we can't live without you...is everything ok?"

"You all left without even asking if I wanted to go!" I poke my finger into Shelbys chest "I've been trying to get a single kiss from you all week! You won't even try!"

"I've been busy" I scoff and turn my head "I've been busy with Madison and Abby...Judy I'm sorry! I wasn't trying to replace you!"

"But you and Emma have!" I shake my head and push past them "I'm leaving"

I get as far as the living room before I'm stopped. I'm met with the confused expression of my youngest daughter. She looks down at the suitcase then back to me.

"Where's are you going mom?" I look away from her but still feel her eyes on me "Mom?"

"I-I Gotta go" I walk past her but get stopped by a Fran stepping in front of me "Come on Fran move out of the way"

"No" Fran points toward the living room couches "We are are family! We will talk this out like a family!"

"Fine" I walk to the couch and sit down. Soon everyone is in the room sitting "Who goes first?"

"The daughter telling you that you're fucking insane!" Fran gets up and in my face angry "YOU REALLY DON'T KNOW WHAT TODAY IS?!"

"No!" I stand up and now I'm in her face too "You all just have been avoiding me all week!"

"I go the ca~" I look at the front door to see Madison holding Abby and a Birthday cake "Uhhh hey! Everyone wasn't supposed to be in here"

"Who's cake is that?" I hear and sniffles and then. When I stop turning I see Lucy crying and it clicks "Oh god...I forgot my own daughters birthday!"

"You've been so out of it this week Judes" Shelby looks at me concerned "What's been going on?"

"I just" I shake my head and fall back onto the couch "I don't know"

"Girls why don't you get Lucy better" All of the girls walk out with Lucy. Madison and Emma sit beside and across from me "We are all ears Judes"

"I'm scared" I look at the stairs the girls just went up "They are all graduating and going to end up in New York...what are we going to do? Are they still going to need their moms? Will Abby and Beth think it's weird when they start noticing things?"

"We can't answer those till then" Emma grabs my right hand and smiles "But I think we all are a little scared"

"And I just ruined my daughters birthday" I lean on Emma's shoulder "What am I going to do?"

"Give her one hell of a birthday" Madison holds her hand out to me and a shy smile "Maybe we can work together?"

"I've never given you a fair shot" I take Madison's hand and stand up "I guess now is as good as ever"

-Time skip- Lucy pov-

It's been a hour that I've been in my room. My mom forgot my own birthday! How could she do that to me?! I'm her own daughter! She was ready to walk away just cause of issues. Am I really going to be a good wife?

"Lucy if you don't stop thinking so loud the cops will get called" I look up at Fran and give a small smile "You're wanted downstairs"

"Alright" I get up and walk downstairs with Fran. When I reach the bottom I freeze "W-what the heck is all of this?"

"A birthday" My mom walks up with a tiara and puts it on my head "Fit for a beautiful princess"

"You did all of this?" I look around at all of the balloons, the presented towered up, the bouncy castle in the living room, and the snacks on a table beside party hats "Why?"

"Because I never did when you were younger and I got so far into my head that I messed up" My mom puts her hands on my shoulders and gives me a teary eyed smile "I love you baby girl and I hope you can forgive a old fool"

"I love you momma" we share a hug "How did you pull this off?"

"I had help" Mom pulls back and points to Madison who's putting a party hat on Rachel "She really a wonderful woman"

I smile at mom finally giving her a chance. I look at the girls bouncing in the castle. It looks really fun.

"Go ahead Luce" I look at my mom "I didn't get to ask but if you have any friends you'd like to invite for a get together tomorrow let us know"

"I'm fine with all of this" I give my mom a cheek peck then run toward the castle "Birthday Princess is coming in!"

I'm tackled on the inside of the castle by Santana. We laugh and all start jumping around. We have to be carful when the little ones come in though. We still have a blast when we jump! This has been a party I've dreamed of!

"You know it's not too long till Christmas" I look at Rachel who is wearing sports goggles instead of her normal glasses "Are any of you asking for anything special?"

"I already have your gifts" Brittany bounces and flips to in front of us "They are perfect for you girls!"

"Uh I haven't put much thought into any of that" Santana nods and I look at Rachel again "Have you?"

"Yeah" She smiles wide and bright "I wanna bike!"

"Have you all thought about you know" Fran looks around to make sure the parents are still trusting us with the babies "After graduating?"

"That's getting close isn't it" We nod and I sigh "Oh dear"

"I have already applied to NYADA, Santana applies to NYU, Brittany is currently applying there, and that just leaves you Lucy" all eyes fall on me "Where are you applying to?"

"I-I applied to Yale" I see Rachel frown for a millisecond before smiling "Rach are you ok?"

"I'm fine!" She gets up and walks toward the castle exit "Minus my head is pounding from lack of hydration"

She gets out and we all just watch. We start bouncing around again after a while but I can't help but think about Rachel. She seemed so upset I am not going to New York.

"Girls Cake time!" We all quickly get out of the castle and surround the tables that has a birthday cake on it "Alright I have one rule for this! You may be singers but Happy Birthday is made to be song out of tune! So don't go broadway on me here"

We all laugh at moms words. They sing happy birthday to me and I blow out the candles. I only had one wish to make. Let Rachel be happy again.

"Alright let's eat!" We all sit in the chairs as a slice of cake and scoops of ice cream egg handed around "Also special thanks To Judy and Madison for planning then having us set this great party up in a hour!"

We all clap and the go back to eating our cake. After eating we get cleaned up and change before opening presents. I sit in the middle of everyone with the gifts to my right. I wait till mom says I can open and the I start.

Shelby got me a new pacifier set, Madison and Abby got some new onesies, Emma got me a cute dress with shoes, My girlfriends painted some nice pictures, and Fran gave me a new stuffed lion. I smile and thank all of them. They all say welcomes and I notice mom isn't there.

"I'm here!" I see her bringing in a mix match wrapped box "I knew I had ordered something! I had remembered!"

She brings the box to me and steps back. I smile and open it. There's wows from the girls and my eyes go wide. It's a adult sized lion ball pit. I look at my mom and she smiles wide. I quickly jump into her arms with a hug.

"You remembered" I pull back and she nods "How?"

"I may have been drunk too much and a horrible mom but I never forgot about my girls" Mom looks over at Fran and smiles "I have something special you've asked for on the way for your birthday too"

"Thank you mom" I give my mom another hug and whisper into her ear "Madison can be good for all of you...give her a fair shot"

"I will" We pull away and my mom claps "Alright I believe there are toys to still be played with and some diapers that need changed"

We all get changed who needs changed and go back to playing. We play around some more and then eat dinner when it's time. What started off as a bad birthday ended fantastically! I love this family so much!

We play with my new ball put until it's time for bed. We get changed into sleepwear and go to our rooms. We all breastfeed and lay down in our beds. I'm laying down when I feel the crib sink.

"You feeling ok?" I look at Santana who's sweating "I had to get everyone out of their cribs"

"Weirdo" I smile at all of the girls in this small crib "I'm feeling amazing just tired"

They all give me kisses before cuddling. Yeah I love this family. I hear everyone slowly go to sleep and I follow suit after.

-Judy pov-

I am cleaning stuff up with Madison downstairs. I sent the other two off to bed and Sugar is helping with the babies and Fran. I look up and see Madison cleaning stuff up by the couch.

"Hey Madison" she looks at me and smiles "I'm sorry for not giving you a fair shot Madison...you didn't deserve the hell I was putting onto you"

"Judy I understood" She walks over to me and puts her hands on mine "You saw me as an outsider coming into your territory"

"You and Abby still didn't deserve it" I look into her eyes and get lost "Wow you have some gorgeous eyes"

"You do too" We slowly kiss and wow it feels amazing "Not that bad kissing either"

"Neither are you" Theres a throat cleared and we look to see Shelby smirking "Hi"

"Hello" Shelby walks closer and smiles "So you two are doing a great job cleaning the others lips instead of the floor huh?"

"I was just about to get back to that" Shelby raises a eyebrow and I roll my eyes "I meant cleaning the floor"

"Yeah" Shelby grabs the broom from me "Emma is helping with the babies now so I guess I'll help you two"

I smirk as she mumbles walking away. I give Madison another kiss before going back to cleaning. I can make this work. For them and for my girls.


	51. Chapter49

-Chapter 49-

-Shelby pov-

"Alright I've called this Club meeting to draw attention to regionals!" Everyone groans and I raise a eyebrow "What's so bad about preparing?"

"We have...3 months and a few weeks before we have to worry mom" Rachel walks up onto the stage beside me and looks at everyone "How about we do something fun instead! What do you guys think about that?"

"I think we should actually prepare ahead" Lucy walks up to my other side and looks out to the club "We shouldn't let time go to waste! Yeah we were amazing once! Next time someone might be better"

"But if we get burnt out on preparing then maybe we won't wanna be happy to sing the songs!" Rachel glares and Lucy "Don't you have some Yale stuff to do right now anyways?"

"Club meeting dismissed go to classes!" Everyone quickly leaves but my girls "What is going on? After Lucy's birthday Saturday you two wouldn't talk Sunday!"

"She wants to get away from us" Rachel looks at me and points a finger at Lucy "She doesn't wanna be with Santana, Brittany, and me!"

"That's not true Rachel" Lucy looks at me "I-I just wanna go to Yale instead of NYU and settle for something I don't want"

"So you're saying they are settling?!" Lucy nods and Rachel looks at the other two "Are you guys only going to NYU because of me?"

"Well I'm not" Santana looks at Brittany "But she is"

"Why would you do that?" Rachel shakes her head "That's so stupid to do"

"Did you just call me stupid?" Silence falls upon the room and tension grows "Out of everyone I ever thought would call me stupid...I never thought you would"

"Brittany I didn't mean it like that!" Brittany gets up and runs out of the auditorium crying "Brittany Wait!"

"Way to go Berry!" Santana gets up and runs after Brittany "Brittany Wait up!"

"You gonna leave too?" Rachel turns and looks at Lucy "Come on go ahead!"

"You've changed Rach" Lucy looks at me "I'll see you at home"

Lucy walks out of the auditorium probably to find the other two. Now it's Sugar, Rachel, and me. I look at Rachel disappointed in her actions.

"Those girls would give anything for you Rachel" She doesn't look at me and stares at the ground ashamed "I don't know what's going on in your head...I wish you'd talk to someone about it though"

"Lucy wants to be a teacher, Santana wants to perform, Brittany wants to be a dancing teacher, and I've always said I'm destined for broadway" Rachel sniffles and wipes some tears away "I don't wanna lose them but...but I also don't want them to settle...I don't know if I can do long distance cause it scares me too much"

"That's something you need to tell them" Sugar climbs up onto the stage and wraps a arm around Rachel "You have to talk with them about your fears in the relationship"

"If you don't they won't leave you because of distance" Rachel looks up at me finally "They'll leave you because you pushed them away"

"I don't want them to go" I walk over and hug Rachel. She starts sobbing into my shoulder and I pick her up "I o ant em t o"

"That's the first time you've talked like that in a while" Rachel pulls back confused "You and the girls haven't actually been little in a while have you?"

"I s ot" Rachel puts her head on my shoulder and yawns "I epy"

I look at Sugar and she nods. We've been so caught up in our own stuff we haven't taken care of the girls. We change and feed but that's it. The stress with no release is making them to volatile. I have a feeling it's about to all explode out.

"I'll go find the girls" I nod and sugar rubs Rachel's back "Why don't we all meet in Emma's office?"

"That's a good idea Sugar" I try moving Rachel off of me but she groans and grabs on tighter "I don't wanna carry you into the hallway like this..what if someone else sees?"

"Ine" Rachel lets me put her down then grabs my hand "ets o"

I smile and lead Rachel toward Emma's office. I really hope sugar has good luck finding the other three. I wonder if Judy and Fran have been doing well.

-Judy pov-

"Fran you know I can take care of all three of you right?" Fran doesn't answer and continues changing Beth "Fran don't ignore me"

"Sorry" She lays Beth on the ground and looks at me "I'm fine mom really"

"I don't think you really are" I finish breastfeeding Abby and rock her in my arms "I know you are still going crazy about not having a job"

"I don't wanna be a leech" I go to speak but she cuts me off "I know what you guys say! But that doesn't change how i feel!"

"I know and I don't mean to make your feelings seem like they don't matter" I sigh and look at her with a small smile "I remember when you were this small...I would always rock you in my arms till you went to sleep"

"Why did everything change?" I look at Fran confused and she continues "You and dad changed...became more extremist to your religion and stuff"

"When Lucy came along he wanted a boy" I feel tears come to my eyes remembering what all happened back then "When he found out she was a girl he lost it. He decided I wasn't obviously following what god wanted and we needed to fix it! So he started watching the guys on tv and listening to his more...old times friends and I couldn't keep up"

"So you started drinking to burry the pain?" I sigh and nod "Why didn't you leave?"

"I did once" I look down at Abby in my arms "Lucy was her age and you were still young..I was leaving the house when his buddies came and dragged you out of the car...they said if I didn't head back inside they were going to teach you how to be a man serving and good Christian housewife! So I went back inside"

"How did they know?" I don't respond to her question "Mom?"

"I told one of their wives" I shake my head and scoff "Thought she was a friend and wanted the best for me. She turned me into them...I don't blame god or Christians though because there are some who don't care who you love or who you are! God says to love your neighbors so they do"

"That's why you still try to go every Sunday" I nod and Fran sighs "I'm scared I'm being a disappointment to you..I mean Lucy have you Beth and what have I done?!"

"You've been my daughter who I love" Fran smiles brightly "I love you sweetie"

"I uv ou oo" Fran puts a hand over her mouth "I haven't done that in a while"

"It's ok to do" Fran looks at me like I'm going to judge her "It's ok baby girl"

"Ou ure momma?" I nod and she smiles "Otay"

Fran is soon on the ground and playing with Beth. I smile at the laughter that comes from both of them. I really hope the girls are having a better time at school.

-Sugar pov-

I've been running around trying to find at least one of the girls. I've been to every empty classroom, every closet, and everywhere we've all been together. I stop outside the library and look at it. There's no way right?

I walk in and say hi to the librarian. I walk in more and see them at a table. They are all looking at some papers. I jog over and see it's college applications. All of them are to NYU.

"Hey girls" They look at me and then back to the papers "Stop what you are doing! Is that even where you all want to apply?"

"Honestly yes for me because I can't get into NYADA" I look at Brittany confused "Yeah I wanna go there too but I can't"

"Why can't you?" I look at the expressions all of the girls have "You all wanted to go to NYADA?"

"No it's not that" Santana sighs "We all saw them for what they were for and are trying to get into better places"

"I applied to Yale as back up to NYU" Lucy shakes her head and sighs "I have been thinking of a way to talk Rachel out of that phony school but she's too dead set on it"

"Well let's pack up and go to Emma's office" the girls look at me confused and I have to think on my feet "We could brainstorm with her ideas! Maybe she could help get Rachel out of it!"

The girls all look at each other then nod. I smile and we all head to Emma's office. Once we get there I push the girls in and block the door.

"Alright it's time to talk" Shelby is holding a sleeping Rachel "Santana I know you're scared being in this room"

"I watched a kid get shot in here" she points to a spot "That's where he was shot! He was right there!"

"Have you actually been going to the therapist?" Santana doesn't respond "I thought so..Lucy I know you've been looking into NYADA more and I have too and I agree that she shouldn't go"

"But she's not going to listen" Lucy points at Santana "She doesn't even listen when she actually needs help!"

"Because I'm scared!" Santana breaks down into tears instantly "Everynight I see him there being shot! I'm scared that they are going to say it was May fault! I'm scared that this will all show up as my fault! He saved us and now it's all my fault for living cause he's dead!"

"I have guilt too Santana" Emma slowly walks to Santana and puts her hands on Santana's shoulders "But it's neither of our faults...he could've given us up but he didn't! He died to let all of us live on..he wasn't the best kid but when it came down to it...he showed even the worst people can be good"

"Yeah" Santana wipes her eyes "Anks mom"

"She slipped back" Lucy chuckles "We haven't talked like that in a long while"

"Cause you've all been stressed and we haven't helped as your parents" Lucy and Brittany look at each other before looking at Shelby again "You don't have to go back to being little but you can if you want"

"I-I-I" Lucy closes her eyes and looks like she's battling stuff in her mind "I-I-I ana e itle!"

Lucy runs into Emma's arms crying. Emma pulls Santana and her close to her. We all look at Brittany who's standing stock still. There's a knock on the door and I open it a crack.

"Hey Sugar is Santana in there? She hasn't been coming in for a while now and I wandering if she came to Emma now" I open the more and she walks in before I close it again "Oh there you are!"

"Mami" Santana runs to Madison and hugs her "I ere!"

"Yes you are" Madison looks up and Brittanys is staring at her "Is Brittany ok?"

"M-ma-mami?" Madison nods and Brittany runs over to her as well "I ere oo!"

"Yes you girls are" Madison looks at me confused "What's going on?"

"Well if Rachel was any indication they have been exhausting themselves holding in stress" She ohs and I go on "They'll be out soon"

Sure enough Emma is picking up Lucy as she falls asleep. Madison gets Santana over to me and soon all 4 of them are out. It's nice and peaceful. It's something that hasn't happened in a while.

"We have to be more vigilant after this" We all look at Shelby "We couldn't even tell they were having issues! What kind of family can't tell the others are struggling?"

"We'll be fine Shelby" I rock Santana and she smiles in her sleep "We'll be ready to help them next time"

Shelby nods and we all go into quiet conversation. Madison says when they wake up we can just leave for the day. Having a principal mom isn't that bad sometimes. I just have one thing going on in my mind.

What am I gonna do for Fran and mines date?


	52. Chapter50

-Chapter 50-Cuts and Insecurities part 1-

-Rachel pov-

Three days and it's been amazing to slip back to being little! We got so caught up with sectionals and other stuff we didn't let ourselves relax. Now it's Thursday and it's been an amazing day!

"Rachel can we talk?" I'm take out of my thoughts by Lucy "It's important"

"Yeah sit down" Lucy smiles and sits down beside me at the table "You never usually come to the library until free period"

"NYADA is a joke!" I raise a eyebrow at her confused and hoping I miss heard that "NYADA doesn't actually produce Broadways stars...it produces Broadway stage hands and star helpers...I've been looking into it"

"Let me see the proof" Lucy bends over to get into her bag and stops "Are you ok?"

"Uhh yeah" I look at Lucy concerned as she stands up "I forgot...it's uhhhh in my locker! I'll go get it!"

Lucy quickly runs out of the library. I gather my stuff and follow after her. As I start running I bump into Santana.

"Hey watch out Rach" I look around for Lucy and Santana focus my attention on her "What's wrong?"

"Lucy was going to show me proof about NYADA, bent over to get it, and then ran away" Santana grabs my hand and takes off "Whoa! Where are we going?!"

"The bathroom"

-Lucy pov-

I finally reach the farthest open bathroom and run in. I run to the last stall and bend over the toilet. I try to gag myself but it's not working. So I start thinking of things Russel said to me years ago.

No one will like a useless fat wife!

No one will ever get with you if you look like a fat pig!

Put down the junk food! Other people are tired of sharing with you!

"Lucy Quinn Fabray!" I jump and turn to see Santana holding a crying Rachel's hands "Get that hand out of your mouth right this second!"

"No" I turn back to the toilet and shove my hand back in. I only get to for a second before Santana is pulling me back and holding my hands away "Let me go! I need to lose this weight!"

"WHAT FUCKING WEIGHT?!" I look at Santana who's very visibly angry "You are small as all hell! You just finally have a stomach for once!"

"No one can love a fat slob Santana!" I fight against Santana but soon my legs are weighed down too "What's on my legs?"

"Someone who actually has more weight then you" Santana gets off and I sit up to look at Rachel "You still love me don't you?"

"Well of course I do!" I look at my hands instead of her "I just don't wanna be not attractive to you three"

"Why would you think you aren't attractive?" I keep looking at my hands and Santana doesn't answer either "What's going on?"

"Rachel" Santana sighs before continuing on "Whenever we've been with someone they've always wanted one thing...we got used to it"

"But when we got with you we all agreed not to push it" I sigh and look at Rachel "We want your first time with all of us to be special! But the longer it goes the more it seems you don't find us attractive"

"We all agreed to eat right and stop the bathroom binges" Santana glares at me and I look away "We had been secretly doing them every now and then"

"I think you two look absolutely beautiful fat or skinny" Rachel stands up and holds out a hand for both of us "But you know we have to talk about this right?"

"Ah come on!" Santana fake pouts at Rachel "I ana o ay!"

"You can play after we talk to Emma" Santana really pouts as we let Rachel help us up "Now let's go to the office"

-Small timeskip- Emma pov-

It's boring in this office. No one ever has any issues! I don't know if it's good or bad but it's driving me INSANE!!

"You seem like you're having a fun day" I look at the door to see Judy smiling and holding a coffee cup "I was told you have screamed five times"

"Remind me to thank Madison" Judy chuckles and walks in handing me the cup "Thank you"

"No problem" Judy walks around to my side and sits on my desk "So how are things going?"

"Uhhhh good" I do my best to keep my attention away from her leg "W-where are the girls?"

"Fran said I should come to relieve some stress" Judy smirks and my eyes go as wide as they can "Get your mind out of the gutter"

"I-I-I wasn't thinking that!" Judy stands up and I drop my cup on the ground "Oh shoot!"

"I'll get it" Judy grabs a towel I have and goes under my desk to grab it "I meant I'm here to help you today with task"

"Well then this one can be your first" We both chuckle and the door opens "Hello?"

"Inside!" Santana and Lucy are soon pushed into my room by Rachel "These two have something they need to talk about with you"

"Oh finally! Someone with problems!" The girls look at me confused and I shake my head "Sorry! Continue please"

"We have a...issue with sometimes keeping our food down by choice" I look between Santana and Lucy concerned as Lucy continues "I bent over to reach into my bag today and because I felt my stomach...I ran to the bathroom to vomit"

"Lucy is that you?" Oh shit Judy is in here...I really need to get my memory checked. Judy crawls out form under the desk and stands up "How long have you two felt this way?"

"For a while but we aren't the worst" Lucy slaps Santana's arms "I'm not going to be quiet about it! She needs more help then we do Luce!"

"Who does?" The two don't answer and the answer becomes obvious "It's Brittany isn't it?"

"You don't eat gummies and other junk food and never gain weight" Lucy fidgets with her fingers "She has always been the worst of the three"

"Well I hope to solve this problem together girls" They smile and nod "I'll call Brittany down...why don't you three play in Madison's office? I think she's in there"

They all nod and run out of the room. I look at Judy and we share looks of concern. Brittany has always been the one to help out the others but never reveals her own issues and insecurities. I dial down to her classroom and call her down to my office.

"We are helping her Em" Judy sits on my lap and rubs my shoulders "We are their moms! It's our job to be nosy and help even when they don't think they need it"

"I know Jude" I give her a kiss and sigh "Doesn't mean I like it anymore though"

-Fran pov-

I'm playing with the girls when I hear the door unlock. Only people with our key can get in unless it gets picked. I slowly grab the candlestick holder on the table and get up. I walk toward the front door and when I hear a footstep I jump out.

"Ow!" Oh god Sugar!...Sugar? "I think you cut my head"

"What are you doing home right now?!" I quickly put the babies in moving jumping seats. I take all four of us into the kitchen and grab a first aid kit "You are supposed to be in school!"

"I got locked outside by accident" I move sugars hand away and start cleaning the cut "Is it bad?"

"Probably should get stitches" it won't stop bleeding no matter how much I clean it "You think a 'hey it's me' wouldn't have worked?"

"I was thinking you three were down for naps like usual" Oh yeah I thought I was forgetting something "I don't think this kit is doing anything"

"Same here" I put a bandage on it and help her up "I'll get the kids in the car and we can get you to the hospital"

"And pay with what?" I go to the desk by the door and pull out the emergency card "NO! That's emergencies only!"

"You're bleeding a bunch from your head!" Sugar looks at the ground and I shake my head "We are using it now lets go"

-Emma pov-

"Hello?" Brittany slowly opens my office door and walks in "You called for me?"

"Yes I did" I point to the the seat beside Judy "Please take a seat and close the door"

"Whatever they said it's not true" Brittany grabs the door tighter "I-I'm fine!"

"Brittany please come over here" Brittany looks at Judy scared "For me?"

Brittany hesitates then finally walks in and closes the door. She walks over to Judy and sits in her lap. Judy holds onto Brittany and nods for me to speak.

"What do you think the girls told us?" Brittany looks at my desk instead of me "Brittany...I couldn't help but notice you have taken up to wearing long sleeve shirts and sweatshirts recently"

"I don't cut" Brittany wipes soles tears away "They are the girls sweaters and big shirts that Rachel and them can't wear"

"I see" I smile and slide a tissue box over toward her "Now what do you think they told us?"

"That" Brittany takes a deep breath before continuing her sentence "That I vomit up whatever I eat"

"Brittany you are beautiful!" Judy turns Brittany to look at her "Why do you think you need to be smaller?"

"I'm tall and lanky" Brittany sniffles and tears starts rolling down her cheeks fast "No one can really love me"

"Brittany is this about the girls?" She shakes her head no and buddies her head in Judys neck "What's this really about?"

"My dad and mom always said 'practice makes perfect'" Brittany gets herself together some before going on "They told me I'd have to be perfect for someone to love a idiot like me"

"You're not a idiot Brittany" I get out of my chair and walk around the desk. I sit on it and face toward her "Right now you're one of our top students! You're going to graduate!"

"R-re-really? I'm gonna graduate?" I nod and Brittany smiles "Last time I asked I was told I wouldn't"

"That's because you weren't with people who cared about your success" Judy wipes Brittanys tears away "You weren't with people who really love you"

"They did once" Brittany frowns and looks at her hands "Then Grandma got sick and everything went down form there"

"Thank you for opening up with us finally Brittany" She nods and I give her a hug "Why don't you play with the girls in Madison office ok?"

"Okay" Brittany gets up and looks at Judy "Do I have to keep this shirt on in there?"

"Maddy wouldn't let anyone in while you girls are like that" Brittany smiles and gives Judy a hug "Well be in there before too long"

Brittany walks out and I look at Judy "So Maddy huh?" She slaps my thigh and I laugh before going back to serious "You think they'll be ok?"

"Shelby and I have been trying to figure that out" I look at Judy confused "We aren't keeping secrets...We are just making sure the money is there first"

"You wanna move ya all to New York with them don't you?" Judy nods and I crouch down in front of her before I grab her hands "I think everyone would be happy with that in the end"

"What about Madisons family? What about your family?" I forgot about those factors "I don't wanna take you away from them"

"My family already disown me" I see Judy is in deep thought "Everything will be fine ok?"

"You make it so easy to believe" we both smile "Lets go make sure they haven't driven Maddy mad yet"


	53. Chapter51

-Chapter 51- Cuts and Insecurities-Part 2-

-Shelby pov-

It's been a boring day in this boring office! None of the girls have randomly shown up. Should I be worried?...no they're fine. I sigh and start looking at a paper on my desk.

It's a single sheet that's empty. Emma have it to me to write on. That's all she's told me to do with it. Thing is I have nothing to write. I've had this dumb paper for a week now.

My desk phone goes off and I answer "Hello?" No one speaks from the other side "Hello? Is everything alright?"

"Sorry has a telephone error on our end" Who is this? "We tried you phone but it didn't work and Fran said tha~"

"Where is Fran?" The moment this guy said Fran my heart dropped "What's going on?"

"Fran is ok" The guy takes a moment before speaking again "Sugar on the other hand has some stitches that are being put in as we speak"

"Where are you?" I find my keys on my desk and stand up "Are you at Lima Major?"

"Yes mam"

"Tell Fran and Sugar I'm on my way" I quickly hang up and run toward the front office to sign out. When I get there I see Judy rushing out from the back "What are you doing here?"

"I was here to help Emma but now I'm rushing to Lima Major because of the emergency cars being used" My heart drops even farther down when I hear that "Shelby? Do you know something?"

"Sugar is getting stitches right now" I grab the closest Pen and sign out Judy and myself "Lets go"

-Time skip-

We pull into Lima Major parking and run into the hospital. We ask for a few directions and get taken to sugars room. When we get there we are met with a crying Fran and the babies outside.

"What happened?" I quickly crouch down in front of her "Are the babies alright? Are you alright?"

"I-I-I sorry mommy" Fran throws her arms around me and starts balling her eyes out "I th-thought she was bad a-an-and hit her wit the candle sick!"

"Oh baby" I put my arms around Fran and rub her back "It's ok! You were just protecting the babies"

"Are you the parents of Sugar Corcoran?" I nod and look up at a girl in scrubs "I've spoken with the other doctors and she should be ready to go now if you'd like"

"Thank you" She nods and walks away "Alright let's go get Sugar"

"You think she mad?" I stand up with Fran and Judy grabs the babies as we go into the room "I no wanna make her mad"

"I'm not mad Fran" Sugar is already sitting up on the edge of the hospital bed "I couldn't stay mad at you even if I had a reason to"

"I so sorry!" Fran runs from my arms and hugs Sugar "I so sorry!"

"You're fine" Sugars rubs Frans back as she looks at us "Hey"

"You can't hey after you answer why you weren't at school?" Sugar looks away from us "Sugar why weren't you at school?"

"I had to get something from my car and I got locked outside" Sugar sighs "And I wanted to also go home and see Fran"

"I've already had a plate full of issue with the girls! I didn't need you getting cut on top of it" I look at Judy confused "We can explain when we get back to the school"

"Or you can on the way" I grab the babies from Judy and walk out the door "Come on"

-Emma pov-

The girls have been fantastic in here today. The only issue we've really had was when Lucy had a blow out. Thankfully we found clothes that fit her and got everything under control.

"Mami! Mom!" I look down at Rachel who's glasses are gone "Ee! Ee!"

"Where did your glasses go?!" I quickly get up and that was a big mistake when a crunch comes from under my foot "Shit"

"What was that?" I lift my foot and Madison's eyes go wide "Oh god...those were Rachel's glasses weren't they?"

"Emphasis on were" I pick up the broken glasses and Rachel starts bawling "Hey it'll be ok!"

I put the broken glasses on the desk and pick up Rachel. She keeps crying in my arms and soon the girl start crying too. I look at Madison and see her trying to figure out what to do.

"What the hell did you do to the kids?!" Judy is running into the room and group hugging the other girls minus Rachel "I was giving you benefit of the doubt and I'm going to on this! Now what happened?"

"It wasn't Madison" I sit Rachel down and look at the ground "It was m~"

"Me!" I look at Madison shocked "I accidentally broke Rachel's glasses, she started crying, and then they all started crying! I'm sorry"

"She's lying!" I look at Judy "It was me! I accidentally stepped on the glasses cause I realized Rachel didn't have them on and she couldn't see"

"I believe that since there a story to follow" Shelby looks at Madison "Why lie?"

"I didn't want Emma to get in trouble for breaking the glasses" Madison shakes her head and sighs "I don't know why that was what came to mind"

"Love can make you so weird things" Judy reaches in her purse and pulls out the sports goggles "Like buying sports goggles and glasses insurance"

Judy slides the goggles onto Rachel and she slowly stops crying. After a bit all of the girls are playing again. Beth and Abby join in then so does Fran. I finally look over and see stitches on Sugars head.

"What happened to you?" Fran tenses and Sugar rubs her back "Did I miss something?"

"I went home after being locked out to see Fran" Sugar points to the stitches "Fran thought I was someone bad and hit me...with a candle stick"

"She'll be fine" Shelby sits beside me and lets out a relaxed sigh "Life is great isn't it?"

"You feeling good Shelb?" Shelby looks at me confused "You never react to everything like this so...calm"

"I'm with my family" I narrow my eyes and she sighs before frowning "I just wanna be happier for you all"

"We love you the way you are Shelby" Judy sits on her lap and smiles "So don't change ok?"

"I'm just" Shelby looks at the girls to make sure they aren't listening "I'm just scared of Christmas"

"Christmas?" Judy chuckles "All we have to do is b~"

"Be very good and not naughty at all" Judy looks at me confused and I subtly point at Brittany "There's two baby girls in here"

"Oh" Judy looks at Shelby with understanding "You want it to be special huh?"

"Yes" Shelby smiles wide "It's our first family Christmas next month"

"So it is" Judy looks past me and I turn to see Madison trying to not listen "You know you're apart of this too right?"

"I just don't wanna assume things" Madison looks at us nervously "But I may have 'talked with Santa' and got somethings figure out already"

"Well we can discuss that later" Judy looks back at Shelby with a smile "Theres nothing to worry about dear"

"I know" Shelby looks at me "Can I talk with you out in the hall real quick?"

"Uh sure" Judy lets Shelby up and we go to the hall for privacy "I have a thing I wanted to surprise Judy with but it's gonna take a while"

"Is this the marriage plan I saw on your laptop?" Shelbys eyes look like they are gonna bulge out of her head "Don't worry Judy hasn't seen it...i think"

"Do you think Madison will be upset? Are you upset?" I don't respond quick and Shelby starts freaking out "Oh god I'm gonna ruins everything! I can't go through with this! I-I-I'll cancel the order right now!"

"You cancel that ring order I'm gonna kick you out of this relationship myself" Shelby looks at me shocked and I continue "You two started this and it's not legal for all four of us to get married! So taking it off in pairs works"

"So you aren't upset?" I shake my head no and Shelby hugs me "Oh thank god"

"Madison won't be upset either" Shelby lets out a relieved sigh as her body relaxes in my arms "You better now?"

"Much" She pulls back and gives me a kiss "I love you Emma"

"I love you Shelby" I point toward the door "Now back to the gi~"

"SANTANA LOPEZ!" We boot quickly into the room go see a flower pot knocked over and Brittany crying "You are in time out missy!"

"What happened?" I walk over to help Madison clean up while Shelby helps discipline and help with the kids "What can I do?"

"Help pick up the pieces and I'll let it vacuumed later" I nod and start picking up flower pot pieces "Santana accidentally threw a ball up in the plant and wanted it back...she used Brittany as a ladder and it fell on Brittany"

"Is she ok?" I look back at the still crying girl "That can't have felt good"

"She didn't look like she got cut but she's gonna have some bad bruises" I nod and look back at Madison who just smiles confused "What?"

"Nothing! You just look so beautiful today" Madison smiles and but I still start correcting myself "I mean you look beautiful everyday but you look especially beautiful today"

"Thank you" She gives me a quick kiss "Now how about we through away this broken clay?"

"Broken clay?" I remember what's she talking about when I cut my hand "SHIT!"

"Are you ok?" We stand up and I start bleeding from the large cut on my hand "Let's get you to the nurse"

"Can you take Brittany too?" We nod and Judy looks at Brittany "You Gotta be a big girl while you get the ice ok?"

"Ok" Brittany stands up and walks over to me "Let's go"

It's a quick trip to the nurses office. I get some bandages wrapped around my hand and Brittany gets a ice pack. Once we get in the private hallway we see Rachel look around before walking away quickly. I send Madison to the office while I follow Rachel.

I follow Rachel into the bathroom. She doesn't seem to have noticed me yet. I get the confirmation when she rolls up her sleeve and I see some cuts and red marks. She reaches into her bag and pulls out a razor.

"Drop it" Rachel drops the razor more out of fear then anything else "How long have you been doing this?"

"Today's the first day I didn't cover it with makeup" Rachel points to a more fresh looking one "This was last week"

"Rachel how long have you been doing this?" She doesn't look at me so I walk closer and move her head to look at me "Rachel?"

"After the glasses" she looks around the bathroom before pulling down her pants and rubbing her thigh. At first I'm confused then the make up starts smearing off to reveal a bunch of cut scars "I felt like a loser and it helped"

"But it doesn't anymore?" Rachel doesn't respond "Rachel as a mom of yours this concerns me! What if you cut too deep an-and we aren't able to get to you in time?"

"I don't do it a bunch" Rachel looks at the razor by her feet "Just when everything gets overwhelming and too real"

"What's overwhelming you sweetheart?" Rachel looks at the last stall "Is it the girls?"

"I just want them to see the beauty I see in them and on them" Rachel gives a small smile "They are so kind once you get to know them and so beautiful even with some extra weight"

"I agree" I grab the razor off the ground and pull up Rachel's pants "Why don't we go back to the room and have a family talk?"

Rachel hesitates for a moment then nods. I smile and grab her hand. I lead her back to the office and stop at the door. She's shaking beside me and I feel bad. These girls shouldn't have to go through all of this.

I just wish things could've been different. That they could've been happier. I give her hand a squeeze and she opens the door.

Time to talk.


	54. Chapter52

-Chapter 52- cuts and insecurities part 3-

-Rachel pov-

"Hey everyone" I get nervous when all eyes fall on Emma and me "Rachel has something she would like to say"

"I have a issue" I take a deep breath and brush off all of the make up on my arms. Gasp are heard around the room as the scars show up "It's not everyday I've done it just when everything is overwhelming"

"Is that all?" I shake my head no at my moms question "Wh-where else are they?"

I pull down my pants and remove the rest of make up I didn't when showing Emma. Silence takes over the office. I can feel all the eyes on me and I just look at the ground. They are gonna break up with me now I know it.

"Oh Rachel" I'm soon enveloped in a hug by Lucy "We're here for you Rach"

"We all are" I'm put into a group hug by my girlfriends "We love you"

"I love you so much" I break down in their arms "I love all of you!"

"Now I think it's time we talk girls" we break apart and sit down across from the parents "Santana you've been avoiding help, Lucy you have been barely eating recently, Brittany you've been taking too much laxative now that I know it's you, and Rachel your cuts could've gotten infected!"

"Do you girls not trust us?" None of us answer Shelbys question "Girls?"

"We do" I look at my girls then Shelby "We just have been so used to dealing with our issues our way and...and not having you with us still"

"That's our fault" Judy wipes some tears from her eyes "But we have to work together for this all to get better"

"So we all putting you all in therapy" We all nod and Emma goes on "And if you all have any issues please don't keep them a secret"

"But you guys have to talk to us too" The moms look at us confused and Santana continues "We know you are scared about talking about the future but we have to! You're our moms! You're supposed to help us!"

"Alright" I see Shelby look at me "First thing then is to tell you NYADA is a joke"

"You and Lucy have said that" I huff and cross my arms "I don't believe it"

"First pouch of my bag" I sigh and grab Lucy's bag and grab papers out of the pouch "Is there names on there?"

"Yes" I flip through the pages "They all have names on them"

"That's all students from NYADA that never did anything more than make up and back up for the back ups back up"

"This is thirty pages!" I look at Lucy and she nods "B-b-But the program!"

"Is lead by a joke" I look at Shelby "I know it's where you wanna go but if you wanna really do Broadway...I'd advise NYU or something like that"

"I-I-I" I scratch my arms "Help"

I'm quickly grabbed by my mom who rocks me. She stops me from scratching my arms. She has to put my hands in hers cause I keep trying. This is all too much.

"It's ok baby girl" Shelby gives me a forehead kiss "It's ok"

-Lucy pov-

Watching Rachel was terrifying. Just like that she was overwhelmed. Was that my fault? Maybe I shouldn't have done all of this right now.

"It's not your fault Luce" I look up at Emma "It's apart of the process of getting better"

"Is she going to be ok?" I look back at Rachel crying in Shelbys arms "Is she gonna be happy Rachel again?"

"Well get her there" Emma sounds so sure "Becuase we are gonna help her right?"

"Yeah" I look the other two "We are in this together"

"So how about we send those NYU apps in?" The three of us grab our papers and hand them to Emma "I'll go get these sent"

Emma leaves the room at its silent "How about I go get lunch huh?" We nod and Madison gets up "What would everyone like?"

"Happy meal?" Madison smiles and nods at Brittanys request "Sanny likes them too"

"Ok so two happy meals" Madison looks at me "What about you?"

"Same as them" Madison nods "Can I get a coke?"

"Of course" Madison quickly looks at my mom "As long as that's ok!"

"It's perfectly fine"

The orders make their way around and Madison leaves. It's light conversation as Emma comes back in. We all are kinda still in our minds right now.

"Can I take Sugar on a date tonight?" We all go quiet and look at Fran "I know I hurt her and it's not to completely make up for that! I just...I had already wanted to make sure it was ok"

"Of course you to can go on a date" Judy smiles brightly "You have anything special planned?"

"It's a secret" We all look at sugar who's asleep with the babies "I'm not taking chances"

"Is rachel ok?" I look over and see her chest slowly raise then lower "It's like she snapped"

"She doesn't have a razor and needs a new way for release" Emma takes a razor from her pocket and throws it away "But the important thing is that she asked for help"

"Yeah" I look at Rachel and smile "She looks so perfect"

"That's our girl" I smile at Santana who looks at my stomach "You aren't fat Lucy"

"Neither are you" We both look at Brittany who's almost out on my moms lap "She definitely isn't"

"You girls just need help and there's nothing wrong with that" The door opens and Emma quickly stands up blocking the view "Uh Ms. Moore isn't here"

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" A guy grumbles something else then sighs "Sorry...sorry I've just been trying to get ahold of her and she won't answer"

"Well I can tell her to get back to you when she gets back here" Emma smiles and continues "What's you're name?"

"Jake Dillinger" Everyone in the room that's awake tenses "And if you could tell her that I would like to apologize face to face"

"Yes sir" Emma starts closing the door "I'll let her know"

"Thank you mam" Theres footsteps waking away then they come back "Wait a minute aren't you the girl from her posts?!"

"You need to leave" The door starts getting pushed on and Emma pushes back "Sir you are not coming in here and scaring my students more then you have!"

"I don't give a damn about those students!" The fight for the door starts getting worse "I want in!"

"Jake you get away from that door right now!" The fight stops as Madison's voice gets closer "If you don't want the police on your doorstep I'd advise you adhere to the restraining order!"

"I was mad and I'm sorry baby!" I watch Shelby hand Rachel over to Judy and walk to behind Emma "You're not a dyke like that woman and probably that ugly bitch there! Come back with Abby and I promise I'll show you I changed!"

"I've called the cops already sir" There's silence as Shelby smirks "Not so big now are you"

"This isn't over Madison" The angry stomps go away fro mother door "This isn't over!"

"Yes it is" The three of them come into the room and lock the door "Foods here!"

The moms give us our food and we get to eating. I watch Santana out of the corner of my eye and see her also watching Brittany. The girl has devoured her lunch and is sharing Judys large fry. How little has she ate?

"Lucy?" I look over at Madison who looks worried "Is everything ok with your meal?"

"Yeah" I look at Brittany who's falling back asleep on the ground "Just was making sure she ate"

"She'll be fine" Emma sends me a smile "But you won't feel fine if you don't eat too"

"I know" I look at Rachel and chuckle when I see her asleep with half a carrot stick hanging out "Oh Rach"

I get up and start to help her out. When I grab the stick she jumps and we end up on the ground together. I look into her eyes and we both smile. A couple of cleared throats break us apart.

"Eat Lucy" I nod and don't look at my mom "Rachel are you gonna be able to eat?"

"Yeah I was half way done" Rachel starts eating her salad again then pales "Oh god"

"What?" Madison gets up and looks at what Rachel is pointing at "Oh the bacon?"

"Madison she's vegan!" It's Madison's turn to pale as Emma quickly brings a Bucket over as Rachel vomits "It's ok sweetie"

"I-I-I couldn't get them to not add it" We all look at Madison worried as she backs to the wall and slides down it "I-I won't make the mistake again please"

"Madison?" My mom slowly walks over toward her "Hey sweetie it was an accident! We aren't mad"

"I-I'm sorry it's won't happen again" My mom tries to soothe her but Madison jumps and screams "IM SORRY!"

"Madison it's me Judy" Madison finally looks at mom and lets mom grab her hand then put it on moms heart "Breath with me ok?"

"O-o-ok" They takes some breaths and after a bit Madison is finally breathing normally "I'm good"

"Madison what happened?" She doesn't answer and Emma looks back at the door then her "What happened that last night you two were together?"

"He was drunk and so angry" Tears spring to her eyes and she starts shaking "I didn't do something he had asked and he started yelling...then the fist came"

"Oh Madison" Mom pulls her close as she begins sobbing "You're safe here"

"Mami?" Mom pulls back and Rachel's crawls into Madison's arms "Mami"

"You're loved here Madison" We all give her smiles and she gives a watery one back "You gonna be ok?"

"Yeah" Madison holds Rachel close and takes a deep breath "I'm gonna be just fine"

"I'm sorry for yelling" Emma moves the bucket to by the door "It was just my first reaction"

"Mom reaction" Emma looks confused at Shelby "Means you've become one with motherhood"

"Everything is a bigger reaction then needs to be sometimes" Mom laughs "Some dads do it too"

"Means you'll be good" Madison sends Emma a smile before looking at Rachel "Someone needs a diaper change though"

Rachel gets changed then we go back into playing and talking. The babies wake up and we play with them. We only take some breaks for breastfeeding and then we go back to playing. The day goes by quick and Shelby ends up canceling glee practice for today.

We get dressed and head home. Fran heads out to set up her date with Santana helping. I lead Sugar upstairs to help her get dressed.

"Can you give me a hint on what's going on?" I chuckle at Sugars begging "I'll get you a new stuffed animal!"

"Fran already has won my secrecy with two stuffed animals!" Sugar groans and I throw a pair of denim jeans, a white shirt with a flower on it, and a denim jacket "Theres you outfit slick"

"This is my country clothes!" Sugar looks at them confused "I forgot I had them"

"Yes it's better then your fancy pants clothes" She frowns and looks at the clothes "I didn't really mean to offend you"

"I don't like those clothes" Sugar looks at the closet behind me "It was my dads way to make up for being shitty"

"Why don't you get new clothes then?" Sugar looks at me and I turn to the closet "I'll get rid of these while you're on the date and then we can share clothes till we go shopping"

"That sounds amazing!" I get hugged from behind "Thank you!"

"No problem" I turn and push Sugar toward the bathroom "Now get changed!"

She laughs and goes into the bathroom. I walk out and to the living room. Everyone is in it waiting.

"You doing good?" I look at Emma and nod smiling "Good"

"We all will make it through together" Mom grabs Madison's hand "No more secrets and we will conquer these insecurities we all have"

"Now it's date time" The door opens and Santana walks in with Fran "This should be fun"


	55. Chapter53

-Chapter 53- Sugar and Frans date-

-Sugar pov-

I take a deep breath sitting on my bed. It's just a date...just a date with a girl you really like! Oh god I'm screwed!

"Sugar!" It can't be time "Fran is ready to take you on your date!"

"Ok!" I stand up and double check myself in the mirror "You got this! You look hot and you totally know what you're doing!"

I take another deep breath and head downstairs. It was a dumb idea after the air gets caught in my throat. Fran is in a black shirt, fake leather jacket, and black skinny jeans.

"Sugar you gotta breath" I glare at Lucy who's smirking "You know you wuv me"

"Yeah" I look at Fran and shyly smile "So you ready?"

"Ready" Fran grabs my hand "We are leaving!"

Fran leads me out to the car and we drive off. I'm more nervous than I've ever been. I just don't wanna ruin this.

-Lucy pov-

We watch them drive away from the window. I turn and see everyone putting their shoes on. I look at Rachel confused.

"What?" I point to her shoes "Uou don't wanna see how this goes?"

"I wanna see how something else goes" Rachel smiles and I look at Shelby "Is it alright if Ra~"

"Nope I heard you two talking" I get my shoes tossed to me "Fran is nervous about ruining this so we are making sure they have a perfect date"

I sigh and put my shoes on. Why can't I just get alone time with Rachel. Santana has had it and so has Brittany. Get pregnant once and...I CANT GET PREGNANT FROM HER!

"Come on!" I groan and follow them outside to the car "I promise Rachel and Lucy time some other day ok?"

I sigh and nod at Shelby. I hop into the vehicle and sit next to Santana. This seat feels different...why is there no side belt?

"Oh shoot I forgot" Madison leans over Santana and I head buckling beside and behind me "Ok now let me buckle you in"

"You got the car seats?" I finally see what I'm sitting in "I asked for this awhile ago!"

"It kept getting out on back order" I let Madison buckle me in "Alright let's go make sure the date goes well"

-Time skip-sugar pov-

We finally pull up to a nice hilly area. Fran quickly gets out and is by my door. She opens it up and I chuckle at her eagerness to get me to her set up. We walk hand in hand for a bit until I see it.

There's a nice little picnic set up, There's a candle sitting there, and there's a bottle of fake champagne sitting in a bucket. I smile as we get closer to it. Fran stops us and I can tell she's nervous.

"It looks wonderful" She looks at me blushing and I give her a quick kiss "Let's get our date started huh?"

"Y-yeah" we let go of each others hands and sit down on the blanket. She pulls out a lighter and struggles to light the candle "Santana show me how I swear"

After a few more tries she gets it lit. She smiles at her achievement and man does that smile make me go crazy! She looks so beautiful!

"I didn't know what you'd want to drink so here's fake champagne" Fran pulls out to glasses and shakily fills them "I chose this place and everything else"

"It's wonderful Fran" I put my hand on hers and she finally makes eye contact with me "You have no reason to be scared"

"I don't wanna mess this up" Fran sighs and looks at her glass "You deserve to be so happy and...and I just wanna show you that we aren't just the background to everyone else's life! We are people too! We are people in love and happy about it!"

"Yes we are princess" I giver her hand a kiss and look at the basket "Now who made the food?"

"I did with help from Emma" I look at her confused and Fran nods pulling out sandwiches and a Tupperware bowl of spaghetti "I was just as surprised"

"It looks wonderful" I let go of Frans hand and grab out the plates "Now I see a section covered in that basket"

"That's a surprise for later nosey" Fran closers the basket and looks at me "What would you like to eat first?"

"Hmmmm" I look between the sandwiches and spaghetti "How about the sandwiches?"

"Good choice" Fran smiles wide as she pulls them out and puts a couple on a plate for me "I made most of these"

I nod and take a bite. Oh wow this is definitely Fran and Emma's cooking. I look up and see Fran frowning.

"It's not good is it?" I shake my head no and Fran pouts "You don't gotta lie to appease me"

"It really isn't that bad" She raises a eyebrow "I just would hold back on the Mayo next time"

"That was Emma" Fran shakes her head with a smile "She said 'You can never have to much Mayo!'"

"Why don't we let Madison or Judy help cook next time" Fran takes a bite and then scrunches her nose up nodding "What's the other sandwich?"

"The one I made possibly" I take a bite and it taste a bit better "You know my ex...he never really liked my cooking..he always would say I was terrible at it"

"Well there's definitely a improvement from the last one to this peanut butter one" Fran gives a genuine smile and my heart melts "I love that smile"

"I love you" Fran reaches in her pocket and pulls out a paper "Santana told me not to use this but oh well! Love is a powerful thing! It's can guide us through dark times, and it can help us through sad ones. It can make a rainy day sunny, and boring ones funny! Everyday I'm with you is sunny and funny, and I may not be go with poems. But I love you honey"

"That was beautiful" Fran ducks her head and I hold it back up "Don't hide that beautiful face from me"

"You really are special to me Sugar" I move slightly in and Fran looks at me worried "Are you ok?"

"Yeah just felt uncomfortable where I was" I scoot closer to her "This is better"

"I forgot!" Fran reaches behind the basket and pulls out a laptop "I brought a movie"

"Thoughtful" She turns on the laptop and it blares causing me to cover my ears "That was loud"

"Sorry I don't know what happened" Fran fixes the movie and it starts up correctly "There we go"

"Good" I pick up Frans plate and hand it to her "Now let's eat"

-Time skip-

The movie was some romance one. During it we ate the sandwiches and then ate the spaghetti. It's starting to go sundown and it looks so beautiful! We are now laying down holding hands.

"I don't wanna leave this hill" I look over at Fran and see her just watching the clouds still "It's just you and me...we don't have to worry about anything or anyone else"

"That is true" I look back up at the sky and sigh "This has been my best date ever"

"Really?" I look over again and meet Frans excited eyes "Is it really your best date?"

I smile and nod "Yeah it's been the best" I scoot closer to her "It's all because of you"

"I haven't even pulled out the surprise yet" Fran sits up and digs into the basket "Herre they are!"

I sit up and see her hiding a bowl of chocolate covered strawberries. She smiles and picks one up. She looks at me and holds it out. I smile back at her and take a bite of it.

"So good!" I chew and swallow it "Favorite dish of the night"

"I made them last minute" I look at her surprised "What?"

"You can make wonderful desert ideas like this last minute?" She shrugs and nods "This is a talent right here!"

"It's just chocolate and strawberries" Fran finishes off the one I bite into and pulls out another "Here"

"Are you doing this to stop me from embarrassing you?" Fran chuckles and nods "Fine if you are forcing me"

I got to bite but Fran pulls it back and eats it. I act offended and she laughs. I tackled her and tickle her. We both laugh as we roll down the hill. When we are done I land on top of her.

"You look so beautiful when you laugh" We share a deep kiss and break for breath "I really do love you Sugar"

"I love you Fran" We kiss again until air is needed again "I could get used to that"

"So could I" we both smile and I lay beside her "Look at the stars coming out"

"They look amazing" I grab Frans hand "I don't know how I'm gonna top this"

"I love the idea of mini golfing" I look at Fran "I've never been"

"Then mini golf it is" I hoop her nose and sit up "I think it's time to head back"

"As much as I hate to agree" She sits up beside me and puts her head on my shoulder "Can...can we just sit here for a bit longer?"

"Yeah" I put my head on hers and let out a content sigh "Yeah we can sit"

-Lucy pov-

"I think the date went well" Judy looks back at Emma who's still pouting "Emma it's ok not to be a good cook"

"Yeah" Shelbys face morphs into realization "Wait she didn't say I was a good cook!"

"Well" Shelby looks at me offended "You burnt cookies, cake, pizza, hotdogs, and many other foods"

"But your breastmilk is to die for mom!" Shelby sighs with a smile and Rachel laughs "So home?"

"I think I need a treat after being hurt by all of you" Mom playfully smacks Shelbys shoulder and Shelby laughs "Everyone gets ice cream but Judy!"

"Judy gets it cause Shelby forgot her wallet!" Shelby pats her pockets then sighs "Now let's go"

-time skip-Sugar pov-

We pull back up into the driveway of the house. Fran shuts off the car but we don't get out. We just sit in our seats quiet.

"This is the best date I've ever had too" I look over at Fran who's wiping some tears "My ex always made fun of me trying to be romantic and it got worse when dad moved in with us...I got so used to being in that type of environment and relationship..I never thought I'd get out"

"But you did" I grab Frans hand and run my thumb over her knuckles "Now you're mine and I'm going to treat you like the queen you deserve to be treated like"

"Thank you" Fran leans over and gives me a quick kiss "Let's go inside for the girls break the window"

I look up confused and see Rachel and Santana's faces pressed against the glass. I laugh and wave at them. We finally get out of the car and go inside. I expect to be ambushed by the two stay at the window.

"Don't ask questions" I look confused at Judy who has a ice pack on her hip "Just don't"

"Uhhhhh ok?" I look at Fran who shrugs "I take it they had a fun night"

"No" I look to my right at Lucy who has a ice pack on her hip too "Those two can't handle double chocolate blizzards!"

"So where is everyone else?" Lucy points to the kitchen and walks away "Let's go check on them"

We walk into the kitchen and I try not to cringe. Shelby has a ice pack on her eye, Madison is holding Abby and a ice pack on her knee, and Emma is holding a ice pack on her shoulder.

"So everyone is here but Beth and Brittany" Shelby point up and I nod "Lucky those two went to bed so quick"

"No they are playing upstairs with the monitor on" Shelby shakes the baby monitor "Wanna hear it full blast?"

I nod and she turns it up. There's nothing but laughing and toys get smacked together. Shelby turns it back down and groans in pain.

"You has late night ice cream didn't you?" They all nod and I sigh "You guys break down without me here"

"Yeah yeah" Shelby smiles at us "You have a good night?"

"The best!" Fran pulls me close and smile wide "It was the best date ever!"

"Yes it was" I look at Shelby "I'm heading to bed and so is she"

"Goodnight and stay clear from the playroom door" I we both chuckle then Shelby turns deadly serious "I mean it"

"Ooook" I grab Frans hand and head toward the stairs "Goodnight"

We safely make it to the bedroom. We both change and for tonight I let Fran sleep on my bed. She's out quick and I run my fingers through her hair. This is the girl I love.

This is the girl I want to be with forever.


	56. Chapter54

-Chapter 54-

-Shelby pov-

It's been a hectic few weeks for the family. It's finally December which means figuring out schedules and decorating the house. I guess presents too. I walk into a jewelers store and straight to the register.

"Can I help you mam?" I pull out the paper and the gentleman picks up and then smiles "Who's the lucky person?"

"A girl I love more than anything" The man smiles and motions for me to go on "She's so special to me and I just can't think of a better way to spend Christmas than asking her to be my wife"

"Well mam this ring will do it" He puts the paper in a binder and looks back up at me "Well have the total price sent to you via email or mail?"

"Email!" I point at the binder "It's on the paper"

He nods and I say goodbye. I quickly walk out and make sure I'm not noticed. Last thing i want is to be spo~

"Mom?" I freeze in fear "Mom what were you doing in that jewelry shop?"

"Uhhh" I turn and see Rachel, Brittany, and Lucy "well that's a good question"

"Oh mam!" The cashier runs to where I am "That necklace is what size?"

"Oh Um I'll have to measure again is that ok?" He nods and I look at the girls "We don't tell Judy ok?"

"Yes mam!" The girls smile and walk on minus Lucy "Why don't you head on?"

"Because I know what you really are up to" she looks at the cashier "Nicd save by the way sir"

"A man can only try" He looks at me "I tried"

"You did great" he smiles and rubs back into the store "What will it take to keep you quiet?"

"Wedding planner" I look at her confused "Come on you both are going to pick Madison and Emma as maids of honor to have a secret four-way wedding"

"It was a thought" I sigh "Fine"

"Pleasure doing business mommy" Lucy gives me a hug then runs toward where the other two are still waking away "Wait up!"

I shake my head and chuckle. I head to my next destination but stop when I see Santana and Emma. I spy and see them great the items I was gonna get. Come to think of it the girls had stuff I was gonna get too.

"Well I know I'll be able to get this for sure!" I quickly head over toward the baby store and stop "Oh"

At the register is Judy paying for the stroller I was gonna get Madison for Abby. I sigh and walk back to the mall lot. I find my car and get inside. I pull down the sub user and look at myself. I see the dark bags and sigh.

I've spent months making sure that the gifts were perfect! Now all I'm going to have to show is Judys ring. I start up the vehicle and start to back up. I stop when I notice my trunk open. I get out and walk to the back and see everyone putting stuff in there.

"Uhh what's going on?" Emma walks up with a smile "Emma?"

"We pitched in on your part of the gifts" Emma makes sure no one is listening before looking back at me "I went to all of the jewelers I know and that ring is gonna cost you all of those gifts and plus some"

"I didn't think about that" I see everyone is finishing up and give Emma a forehead kiss "Thank you...but how are you all going to buy your presents now?"

"You really think I just thought about this plan?" I smile and Emma walks back to the group "Alright now let's split up and get our stuff!"

I laugh as the girls all start running for the mall. Judy waves and gives me a smile before following after the girls. Emma gives one last smile before following suit.

"I don't know what I'd do without those girls" I smile and get back into my car "I love them so much"

-Fran pov-

I finally am heading downstairs today. It's the second Saturday in December and I hate the cold. I get to the bottom of the stairs and see Sugar putting up Christmas lifhts while Madison puts up the tree. I look at the play pen and see the babies playing.

"Couldn't use Santa's little helpers?" They both laugh and I walk over to Sugar "You need any help?"

"Yeah" She points you the roll of clear scotch tape "Can you tear me a piece off?"

"Absolutely" I tear a piece off and hand it to her "So Madison how's the tree going?"

"Well I had it up" I look and see her looking at the instructions upside down "But I think they printed this wrong"

"How much sleep have you had?" Madison shrugs and puts down the instructions "You have it upside down"

"You doing good?" Sugar stops putting up the lights and we walk over to Madison "You have bags under your eyes"

"I've been trying to find the perfect gifts for all of you" Madison sighs "I figured out after a bit...I don't really know too much about any of you girls"

"Favorite animals with names is Bunny Beth, Cat Brittany, Raccoon Fran, Lion Lucy, Beaver Rachel, Bear Santana, and Dog Sugar" Madison nods and I go on "We love any kind of toys as long as we are able to play with them"

"Lucy loves books and music, Santana wants games and I know Judy is getting her a Xbox 360 with Halo, Fran loves drawing so makers and things like that work, uhhhh Rachel loves singing and secretly loves Doctor stuff, Brittany wants a bike and I know no one was planning on getting one...ever, Beth is just like Abby, and I just want some necklaces and hair ties" Sugar finally takes a breath "You understand that?"

"Loud and clear" Madison gives us a big hug "Thank you!"

"No problem" We watch her quickly run to her keys and then run out the door "I guess we are on baby duty"

"I think our job is done" I look at the play pen and see Beth asleep next to Abby who's also out cold "Why don't we finish the tree and then get the decorations?"

"Ok" I look at the tree then sugar "I hungry though"

"Well you still have time till lunch" Sugar leads me over to the couch and pull down her shirt "I guess feeding it is"

After that little break we go to working on the house. We get the tree done and decoration boxes down. While Sugar is feeding Beth and I'm playing with Abby there's a knock on the door.

"Take Beth for a minute Fran" Sugar puts Beth in the play pen and then opens the front door a crack "You know you aren't welcome here"

"Come on it's the holidays" I get up and look sneakily look at the door "I wanna see my baby girl!"

"Go away Noah" Sugar tries to shut the door but it gets stopped "Noah I will call the cops"

"Please!" I look at the babies and see them playing happily "I just wanna see my beth! Beth! Beth! Your dad is at the door!"

"She could've been asleep asshole" I walk up to the door with phone in hand "I'm calling Shelby"

"What happened to you Noah?" Sugar frowns at the boy in the other side of the door "Why did you switch sides?"

"Grow up Sugar!" I growl at the boy as I try calling Shelby "Oh shush it puppet! You all get to live the high life and be happy but what did New Directions all get?! We got fucked over just cause of some bullying!"

"I'd advise you leave" Shelbys voice comes out cold and calculating "If not I'm gonna rip your balls off and shove them up your ass before the cops get here"

"You can't threaten someone like that" Sugar groans and opens the door showing there were more people on the porch "You know what? Fuck this we are getting Beth"

"That would be kidnapping" Shelby walks up the steps "So that and you'd land yourselves in jail for a long time and I would press charges"

"You think I'm scared of you?" Will Shuester gets in Shelbys face "I am so tired of you all! You ruined my life and these kids lives!"

"No they haven't" A kid in a blazer and bow tie scoffs "We ruined our own lives and I can't believe I've stuck around this long"

"Blaine is right" A boy grabs the guys hand "We quit and we apologize to all of you"

"Apology accepted Blaine and Kurt" Shelby looks at the group "They are leaving and if anyone else doesn't follow suit I'm calling cops and you will be arrested for breaking restraining orders and I will press harassment charges"

"You'd love to do that wouldn't you?" Will smirks and steps back "But you wouldn't! It's the holiday"

"Merry Christmas to me getting rid of your asses" Shelby brings the bags she's carrying inside "Lock the door"

Sugar closed the door and locks it. I follow suit locking the back and side ones. We cover windows and then wait. After about 20 minutes Shelby gets up and looks out.

"Ok then" She pulls out her phone and dials someone "Hello! Yes I have some trespassers ignoring restraining orders on my property...oh yes and they have done this a bunch of time and is there a way to file harassment charges?...great! My address is (Don't got anything good) and my name is Shelby Corcoran thanks!"

We wait a few minutes then sirens approach the house. There's some yelling and what sounds like one taser goes off. After a bit it goes quiet and there's a knock. Shelby answers the door.

"Miss Corcoran?" Shelby nods "We have gathered the kids and adult...are you sure you wanna press charges?"

"No I've changed my mind" Shelby looks around the officer "I just hope this scares them enough to leave me and my family alone"

"We do too" The Officer sighs "Crazies always come out this time of year"

"Thank you for your help Officer" Shelby closes the door and walks up to us "So what decorations are next?"

-Time skip- Shelby pov-

We are relaxing on the couch drinking hot cocoa when everyone comes in. We wave as the girls run to the office and the moms carry everything in. The gifts go to the closet and then Judy follows after the girls.

"The girls are going to get changed you wanna join Fran?" Fran nods and slowly gets up and head around the office "That was exhausting"

"Wow can't even compliment the work we've done!" I look over at Madison "I thought you were staying to do stuff?"

"I got help on what the girls like and get them all somethings" Madison stretches and yawns "It's way too early to be this tired"

"At least you aren't reading instructions upside down anymore" Madison sends a glare at Sugar who just takes a drink "We also has a visit from some unwanted guest"

"The New Directions came by" Emma rolls her eyes and Madison frowns "The cops took care of it"

"Mommy!" Lucy is quickly in in my lap "Mommy!"

"Hey baby girl" I tickle her sides and she giggles "What a lovely Dino onesie you have on"

"Ank ou" Lucy crawl down to the ground and goes to play with the girls in the play pen "El!"

The girls play as we talk about the incident earlier. The day is a slow one and we don't do much more decorating before dinner comes around. It was nice to just sit back and relax. I love days like these.

Just wish they came without the drama and idiots as well.


	57. Chapter55

-Chapter 55-

-Shelby pov-

"Alright club this is the last week before break!" Everyone cheers and I laugh "Alright! It's a Monday morning and I know you all wanna spend time wherever you spend time"

"I would hope it's their classroom" I look to my left and see Madison walking up to me with Emma "Hello students!"

"Ms. Moore and Miss Pillsbury" I look at her happy but confused "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"We caught on camera some of you club students vandalizing public property" Emma shows me a screenshot and I sigh as I recognize the hoodies "Anyone wanna come clean?...no? Then I guess I'll have to pull you all from the Regionals competition!"

"B-b-but I need that on my college resume!" A boy named...Tucker! Stands up "Please speak up! I need this!"

"It was us" Santana stands up and so does Sugar "It wasn't public property though! There's was no sign warning us!"

"Santana it was factory" Santana pales and Sugar face palms "Lucky for you two they want the whole factory wall painted the rest of the way"

"WHAT?!" Santana's eyes bug out and Sugar looks like her brain fried "B-b-b-but it was just a Christmas tree"

"And we want you to paint the whole wall a Christmas theme" I look at the door and see Burt Hummel "Also it wasn't a factory...it's a car workshop"

"Either way" Madison looks at the two "You can spend your day finishing yo~"

"I'll be supervising them" Madison raises a eyebrow at me "No offense Mr. Hummel but I don't trust you too much after the New Directions stunt but I am happy Kurt left with Blaine"

"New Directions stunt?" Bury tilts his head in confusion "What stunt?"

"So they didn't inform you?" He shakes his head no and both Madison and Emma face palm "Hehe oops?"

-Time skip-

"THEY DID WHAT?!" Bury angrily starts pacing in the hall "He said they were going caroling!"

"Kurt and Blaine left the house peacefully before cops were called" Burt stops pacing and looks at me "He still has a restraining order out though for the trespassing"

"I never saw those papers" Burt sighs "I'm really sorry about all of the issues he's caused...damnit! How could that son of a bitch lie to me?!"

"Will wants to tear us down for leaving after the Brittany situation" Burt nods and I look at the girls "Why don't you all go and help those two finish the wall?"

"Painting!" Rachel and Brittany spin in circles while jumping "Paint! Paint! Paint!"

"It's good to see them both happy" Burt smiles and looks at me "I'll make sure to keep Kurt away"

"I'm looking at raising it after they walked away" Burt nods "I just want to sit down and talk to both of them"

"I can get that arranged" Burt holds his hand out toward me "Thank you for being so understanding"

"Same time you" I shake his hand then look at the girls "I'll be over at lunch with food and to make sure you are still behaving"

They all nod and follow Burt out of the school. I sigh and look at my loves beside me. They hold their arms open and I hug them both. Today is already off to a...well a start.

-Time skip-Hummel Car repair-Rachel pov-

We've been here painting for a hour. This has been the worst hour of my life! I love painting but it's way too cold! I look over at Santana helping Brittany and Sugar helping Lucy. Why did I not get help?!

"Rachel you are supposed to be painting" I roll my eyes at Sugar and go back to painting snow "Hey are you ok?"

"I'm perfectly perfect" I don't look at her and mumble out "Not like any of you seem to care"

"What was That?" I jump at Sugar being beside me "Are you sure you are ok?"

"I'm cold and I'm alone on the right side while everyone else has had a talking buddy or helper" Everyone looks at me "I love painting but this is ridiculous! Why did you two even paint this?"

"It was supposed to be a random thing" I raise a eyebrow and Sugar sighs "We were sure it was a abandoned factory!"

"Well it wasn't!" I put the paint down and start walking away "This isn't my punishment I'm going home"

I ignore the calls to come back. I am not sticking around to paint any longer. If Brittany and Lucy were thinking they would leave too.

-Lucy pov-

"She'll be fine" I look over at Santana who's painting again "Berry always is"

"Berry?" Santana doesn't look at me "You really are and at her for leaving?"

"Well it was her job to paint the snow!" Santana finishes her tree "So what if I am mad?!"

"You are the one who decided to paint a damn wall!" I get in Santana's face "You've barely been painting actually! You've been feeling up Brittany the whole time!"

"And what about you princess?!" Santana pokes a finger into my chest "You've been letting Sugar hold onto you as you've painted the same area nonstop! What is that all about?! Having second thoughts?!"

"Santana you know I'm wi~"

"Which makes it worse for both of you!" Santana looks me in the eyes "Do you even wanna be with us?!"

"Of course I do!" I look down at the ground "I just am better at pictures than painting and Sugar was showing me different stroke styles"

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP!" We look at Brittany "Rachel ran away! None of us went after her! She was in a thin jacket and it is starting to snow bad!"

"She's right" We all freeze at Shelbys voice "Now which one of you wants to explain why Burt called about fighting?"

"Uhhh" We all point to Sugar who sighs "We left her alone to paint the snow and she got upset...then she threw a tantrum and ran off"

"After asking why you two did this in the first place!" Sugar rolls her eyes at me "Oh I know you didn't just do that"

"Hey!" We all look at Burt "Theres a major snowfall happening! You all need inside!"

"Guys" We look at Santana who's looking around worried "Wheres Brittany?"

-Brittany pov-

It's getting harder to see. I know I should be by the park now. It's the park we went to on our date. Rachel comes here now to reminisce. It's snowing really hard now.

I keep walking and end up tripping over something. I look back and see Rachel shivering. I quickly crawl over to her and open my jacket"

"Give me your left arm!" She slowly does and I wrap us in my jacket "Get as close as you can"

"I-I-it's s-s-so c-co-c-cold" I pull up her hood and give her my hat "I'm s-s-s-so cold"

"You'll be fine baby" I run her arms and back to keep her warm "We'll be fine"

But will we?

-Time skip-Santana pov-

It's been a hour. It's finally cleared up enough for us to go and search. Burt is driving cause Shelby...she's not doing well. She's sitting in the back with Sugar and Lucy looking. Every person she sees she spazzes and thinks it's them. She even jump out of the moving car and ran to a blonde stranger.

"It's them!" I sigh and don't look until Shelby starts beating on the door "LET ME GET TO MY BABIES!"

"Shelby calm down please!" Burt stops the car and his eyes go wide "Stay in the car"

I look at Burt confused as he runs out of the car. Shelby is now crying hysterically as the girls hold her back. I look out my window finally and see why Burt told us to stay.

"Oh god" there's people and a ambulance surrounding our girls "Not them"

"Let me out!" Shelbys finally breaks free and runs out of the car "RACHEL! BRITTANY!"

We run after her and stop at the scene. There's a car up against the tree by Rachel and Brittany. Brittany is holding a shaking Rachel. Shelby burst through the crowd and pull them into her.

"Oh god we found you!" She pulls back "Are you two ok?"

"C-c-c-cold" Rachel looks at the car beside them "S-s-s-scared"

"Come on let's get them to the repair shop" We follow Burt back to our car "I'll go get lunch for everyone while you warm up"

The drive is a slow one. We gave Rachel and Brittany our jackets and broke blankets from the trunk. Once we get inside Shelby is holding them in waiting chairs tightly.

"I'm sorry for questioning you Lucy" I look over at Lucy beside me "Our fighting and my stupidity to be rebellious smart got our girls killed"

"I'm sorry too" Lucy looks back at the girls and Shelby "We both have messed up"

"We all have made mistakes" Suagr walks past with two cups of Hot chocolate "But right now those two are our main focus"

I watch as she gives Rachel a cup then Brittany. Sugar walks past us and pulls out her phone. I look at Lucy and she nods. We both go to the open side of our girlfriends and lean on them.

"I'm sorry f-f-for getting so mad earlier" Rachel takes a drink before looking at me "You did-di-didn't deserve that"

"It's all fine baby" I run a hand through her hair and give her a quick kiss "You focus on warming up"

She nods and I snuggle into her more. The only time we move is when Burt comes back with food. After eating I head back out with Sugar to finish the painting. It's takes a while but we finally finish the winter wonderland.

"That looks great girls" We look over at Burt as he steps toward us "I'll have to pay you next time to change it"

"It was fun" Sugar looks back at the painting "Sorry for doing it the first time"

"It's alright girls" Burt looks at me "You got some special girls in there...don't ever lose them! Cause once you find your true love you need to hold onto them as best as you can"

"Yes sir" He gives a smile and nod before walking away "Let's get inside"

Sugar and I walk inside to the girls. Brittany is asleep against Lucy and Rachel is asleep on Shelby. I smile and walk over to them.

"Are we heading home?" Shelby nods and I lightly shake Rachel "Wake up baby"

"Or ime" I smile and give her a kiss "Hey San"

"Glad you know my kisses" I help her up to her feet "Let's wake up the other two"

"I'm up" Brittany sways as she stands "Lats go"

"She's going to be out as soon as we get in the car" Everyone laughs and we say bye to Burt as we go "Only a few days till Christmas!"

"Only a few days till Santa!" Brittany is wide awake now and smiling "Santa is coming right?!"

"Yes Brittany Santa is coming" The girls starts jumping excited and we all smile "Hey Rachel are you gonna celebrate Hanukkah?"

"I was thinking maybe I could have my first Christmas with you all?" Brittany sequels and wraps Rachel in a hug "I take that as a yes"

"It didn't even need to be a question baby girl" I giver her a peek on the cheek "Now let's go home!"

The rest of the day went better. There was more decorating done, time given to us to be small, and a movie night. We all know tomorrow is a new day with new challenges but oh well. This family enjoys the challenges.

The challenges are what brought us all together.


	58. Chapter56

-Chapter 56-

-Shelby pov-

"Last day before break!" The kids cheer and I laugh "Alright! I have some important news for you all!"

"Miss C" Come on I know her name...An...Kar...Le..."As you all know I am Jasmine and I am going to be a future performer! So I think I should let you all know I'm going to be getting solos for Regionals and Nationals"

"Uhh excuse me but we have a whole club Jasmine" The girls looks at me offended "Did I mispronounce your name?"

"No you just pretty much said I wasn't better then these losers!" I raise a eyebrow as the girl goes on "I'm definitely better than the girl we had at sectionals"

I see the girls move to talk but I put my hand up. This girl really thinks she's better. The same girl that barely can carry a tune.

"The crowd was on their feet by the time Santana was done and still on it during the group" I step off the stage and walk toward her "I believe they also loved the duet and...hmm no I remember right! You weren't up there doing any main part"

"Cause you gave it to your less talented daughters!" The girl walks up to me "I'm the one that will make it to broadway! You think they'll take your defective one? Ha! They'll laugh her out of the audition!"

"Don't make me put us down a member before winter break" She scoffs "Alright! You're big and bad why don't you sing off with Rachel"

"I-well-I'm not ready" Jasmine steps back and pales some "I-I-I need time t~"

"I have a song!" Rachel walks over to us holding lyrics "Are we doing this?"

"You see Jasmine" I look over at the girl "You always have to be ready in the real world...you can't always expect to be prepared for something especially on broadway or with fame"

Rachel skips onto the stage while Jasmine slowly walks up. Everyone was getting along so well. What happened?

"Miss C" I look over at...Allen "Jasmine overcompensate because of something she has"

"What do you mean?" I look up at Jasmine who's slowly going paler "Is she fine?"

"She's autistic" I look back at Allen "She doesn't do social interaction well and sometimes she's ruder then she means"

"Aspergers" He nods and I put a hand up "Alright I have something else planned for right now"

Rachel pouts and Jasmine regains some color. I walk into the stage and take the lyrics from Rachel. She had picked a song that would be nearly impossible for jasmines range. I raise a eyebrow at Rachel who does her best to look away.

"Jasmine why don't we sing together?" The girl looks at me confused "Come on"

Rachel pouts as she walks away. I shake my head with a smile and Jasmine makes her way over to me. I sit down on the piano bench and start playing.

-Shelby-Jasmine-both-

I see trees of green, red roses too

I see them bloom, for me and you

And I think to myself

What a wonderful world

I look at jasmine and point to her. She takes a deep breath before singing.

I see skies of blue and clouds of white

The bright blessed days, the dark sacred nights

And I think to myself

What a wonderful world

Jasmine slowly smiles and sways to the music as we go.

The colors of the rainbow

So pretty in the sky

Are also on the faces

Of people going by

I see friends shaking hands, saying how do you do

They're really saying, I love you

I see smiles break out on the faces of the students as we sing. As jasmine sings.

I hear babies cry, I watch them grow

They'll learn much more

Than I'll ever know

And I think to myself

What a wonderful world

Yes, I think to myself

What a wonderful world

"That was beautiful" Jasmine looks down at the ground "You could have an even more amazing voice if you train it"

"We can't afford to train" The girls doesn't look up at me "Beer and the home cost too much"

"What if I could do them for free?" Jasmine finally looks up at me with watery eyes "Would you like that?"

"N-no ones ever given me a chance like that" she looks back down at her hands "I'm the weird kid"

"Weird kid with an amazing talent" We both look over at Rachel "I know I'm young but I could help you learn vocal stuff too"

"I-I would like that if it's not too much of an issue" she looks at me and I shake my head no "I'll talk with my parents then"

"Alright" I stand up "Club dismisses and have a good winter break!"

Everyone runs out of the room cheering. It's the first time I notice Jasmine covers her eyes when that happens. After they leave she slowly follows suit and walks to Allen. He smiles and they walk out together.

"He's a good kid" I look over at Sugar "He takes time to spend at least a hour with the special needs class"

"That's good" I look at the door they left through "That's good"

-Time skip-Santana pov-

"You're a little late for play time today San" I nod as I close the door to Madison's office "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I just had some stuff to do" She raises a worried look my direction "I didn't get sick I promise"

"Alright" She gets out of her chair and walks toward me with a onesie "I was told to put you in this"

"That's Rachel favorite onesie though" She nods and I see she doesn't look ecstatic about it "Why am wearing it?"

"I don't know dear" She grabs my hand and leads me toward the table "Can you just appease Mami please?"

I nod and she changes me into it. I sit on the ground and play with the toys. I love the train! It can go super fast if you move it right.

"Knock knock" I look up and see Rachel being led in by Emma in my favorite onesie. That's my bear onesie and...she has MY BLANKET! "Alright Rachel go on and play"

Rachel crawls over and starts playing with the blocks. As she plays I see my opportunity and grab the blanket. I feel force pull back and see Rachel fighting against me.

"Y Ankie!" I pull harder "Et o! Et o!"

"Santana Rachel had it first!" I narrow my eyes at Mom "You need to play nice"

"I ay ice" I let go of the blanket and turn my back to Rachel "Y ankie"

"Emma this was ridiculous to do" I look at Mami then mom "These two have played wonderful together since I've known you all"

"That's the thing" mom sighs "Maybe I need to do the actual test huh?"

Mami nods and mom gets Rachel. She leaves the room and I grab the blanket that fell. I start playing again when I hear the door open. I look at see Mom bring in Lucy.

"Alright Luce go play" I see her crawl over and I growl when I see my bear in her hands "Maybe it wasn't these two either"

"I don't think so" I look at Mami confused and then notice Mom taking Lucy away "Last test"

Mom brings Brittany in with...my pacifier? I-it went missing! I look at mom and then Brittany. I quickly crawl to Brittany. When I get closer Brittanys eyes go wide and she starts trying to go away.

"Find it" Mom picks up Brittany and looks at her "I think I found our common denominator"

"Brittany baby" Mami walks over to them "Why do you keep taking everyone's stuff?"

"Ey av or!" Brittany sniffles "I ant bu acy"

"They don't have more then you" Mami looks at mom "Do they?"

"I guess she does have less pacifiers and stuff" Mom sits Brittany back down "But it's not ok to steal!"

"Orry" Brittany pulls the pacifier out and hands it to me "Ere"

"O" I smile and hand it back to her then point to the trains "Ain?"

She nods and we start playing. We are soon joined by the other two. Before to long we breastfeed and take some naps. Today is moving by so fast.

-Time skip-Judy pov-

Everyone walks into the house from school. The girls go immediately for the toys and the babies. I notice Santana has her pacifier back and look at the older women behind them.

"So we found the pacifier thief?" Emma nods "Was it easy?"

"Yep" Emma gives me a quick peck on the lips "We told the girls to grab something that was Santana's this morning and Brittany ha: grabbed Santana's shoes. When brought over to the room she was using the paci"

"She says the girls have more stuff than her" I look over at Shelby "What?"

"We went on a shopping trip and she wouldn't answer what she wanted" Shelby sighs "So she does have less then them"

"We look to fix it at Christmas" I pulls out a list "I've been doing last minute 'talks with santa' for her"

"I did some too while I shopped" Madison sighs and we all look at the girls playing "They looks so happy"

"Cause they are" We all jump at Sugars voice "You forgot me at school"

"No we didnt" Shelby pulls out her phone and shows it to Sugar "You texted you drove to school"

"My other text didn't make it through then" Sugar bits her cheek before going on "My car broke down again"

"Again?" I look at Shelby who doesn't look shocked "When did it break down last time?"

"A few months back" Shelby looks at Sugar "We'll get it fixed ok?"

"Ok" Sugar walks toward the girls "I'll watch them"

We wait till Sugar gets out of ear shot "We are getting her a car for Christmas" The ladies all nod "Are we bad moms? Like we miss a lot of shit that they do and that they need"

"We aren't bad moms" Shelby stops and then sighs "We are bad moms"

"I'm gonna raise future criminals!" Emma starts hyperventilating beside us "I don't want them to send me mugshots as Christmas cards!"

"They won't be criminals" I help Emma get her breathing under control again "We just are gonna step up more"

"Good plan" We all jump again when Fran walks past "You all are very easy to spook"

"Alright those two need bells!" Madison helps Emma get her breathing back "We have Christmas break to become better moms right?"

"Right" We all look at the girls again "Better for them"

-Rachel pov-

"Brittany please just ask if you want something next time ok?" She nods and hands me my star block "I've been looking for this!"

"I thought you'd ask around for it" Brittany hands Lucy a fake key set from under the kitchen set "This was the easiest to find"

"Hey everyone gather" We look at Fran "I said gather"

"Just speak Fran" Sugar sits in a chair near us "I am not in the mood for secret stuff right now"

"Party pooper" Fran pouts then shakes her head "The moms think that we think they are bad moms"

"Why?" We all look at Fran confused "They are the best!"

"Cause they have missed some stuff they think should've been obvious" We all frown and Fran claps her hands "But I got a plan"

"Fran we ar~"

"It's good trust me!" We all look at Sugar who's obviously thinking this over. After a few minutes she sighs and motions for Fran to go on "Alright so tomorrow is the first day of break right?"

"Yeah?" Santana tilts her head in confusion "What about it?"

"Well that means you all are here all day" We nod and Fran smiles "Well here's the plan..."

A/N:Sorry if this is bad I was throwing around a couple of ideas before writing this one. I promise the next chapter will be better!


	59. Chapter57

-Chapter 57-

-Shelby pov-

Today's been...weird to say the least. They girls have all been very into acting like Beth and Abby. They've been very dependent on us today. Sugar has been out and about getting us supplies we didn't realize we were running low on.

"Shelby!" I look over at Judy who's changing Santana "Do we have another diaper?"

"I can answer that" Madison walks in holding Lucy wrapped up in a flannel "I'm just hoping she doesn't do anything before the diapers get here"

"That's my flannel!" Emma pouts as she feeds Beth "How did we get so low on supplies?"

"We've only been back into all of this for a month" Judy looks around and sighs "You best appreciate how much I love you"

Judy takes off her sweater and wraps it around Santana's bottom like a diaper. Judy puts her back on the ground and god to get another top. I feel a tug on my leg and see Fran.

"What's up little one?" Fran points to my chest and I shake my head "We agreed you'd start on sippy cups finally"

"But milky!" I try getting up but Fran moves in front of me "Milky!"

"Fran it's time for sippy cup and juice" I look over at Madison and Emma "Can you get a sippy cup of juice please?"

"Yeah" Madison walks to the kitchen. She's in theres for a minute then there's a thud "Shit!"

I quickly move Fran and run in. Once in the kitchen I'm grabbing the closest towel and running over to Madison. She puts the towel on her nose and points to the bowls.

"They fell out" I look at the cabinet they were in "Why were they in such a small space?"

"Who did dishes last?" I look over to the chart on the fridge and sigh "Sugar"

"What about me?" Sugar walks into the kitchen and her eyes widen. She's probably seen Madison "Oh my god! What happened?!"

"Why haven't you told us the cabinets are too high up?" Sugar looks at me confused "You did dishes last"

"No I swapped Rachel" Sugar points at the actual date "See"

"So what I'm understanding is we need to lower the cabinets?" I nod and Madison moves the towel "Is it bad?"

"No just a small cut" I pull out the first aid kit and hand it to her "Here you go"

"And here's your sippy cup" I take it and pull out the juice "Hey sugar why do you look so nervous?"

"What me nervous?" I raise a eyebrow at Suagr as she starts backing up "What's that Abby? You need fed?"

"Abbys fine" Judy walks you behind Sugar "What's going on?"

"Sooo Fran may have overheard you talking about feeling like bad parents" We all share a look and Sugar speaks again "Fran came up with an idea to show you all are great moms by...well you've seen"

"So the girls are showing we are good moms by showing we can take care of them?" Sugar nods "It's not the worst plan in the world"

"So what are we going to do?" I look at Judy "We can't have them just doing this to appease our guilt"

"What has happened that makes you all bad moms?" I look at Sugar "One reason"

"Well" Judy looks like she's thinking "Uh...what about not noticing the depression and self harm?"

"But you guys did something after it" Sugar points to where Emma is watching the laughing girls "They have gotten better slowly since you've helped! Bad moms wouldn't let them act like that cause they missed on childhood!"

"That's true" I nod and Madison puts a band aid on her nose "Lets go help or babies huh?"

I nod and get Fran a sippy cup done. We head into the living room again and I pick up Fran. She puts up a little fight before taking the cup. We get Lucy and Santana in diapers finally.

Today's been a good day.

-Next day-Judy pov-

It's 3:20 a.m.! I look at Shelby who's trying to sleep. There's crying through the monitor still. I get up and walk to the door when it stops. Shelby sits up and I hear Madison sit up with Emma.

"Rachel?" We all are looking at the monitor "Rach?"

"Im going over" I open the door and walk to the bedroom "Is everything ok?"

"We don't know" All of the girls are standing above Rachel "She started crying now she's quiet"

I see Rachel shaking and pale. I put a hand on her head and she feels fine. I starts to pick her up when I see something in the crib window. It looks like someone standing there. I continue picking up Rachel.

"Girls go get Shelby and sleep with the moms please" They all go to the door and I nonchalantly keeping looking at the human like thing outside "Momma has you"

"What's the matter Judy?" Shelby walks up to us "What has you pale?"

"Look outside the window" Shelby looks at me confused "Just look!"

She does and I hear her choke on air. I look back out the window and see the thing still standing there. Soon there's something moving...what the hell is emma doing?!

"Oh dear god" I hand Rachel to Shelby and run downstairs. I grab a baseball bat and run to where Emma is "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Trying to find out what the clicking sound is" Emma looks down at my bat and then me worried "Wh-what are you doin?"

"I believe she's protecting you from me" Emma jumps as a guy walks toward us "I'm a friendly soul...you don't have anything to worry about! I'm Santa Claus coming early for your kitties"

"Sounds like you have a erectial problem" The man growls and I hold my bat up "Step closer and I will swing"

"Oh you wouldn't do that to a old friend would you Judy?" How does he know my name? "Now question is...did you close the door on the way to me?"

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!" I push Emma toward the house first before running in "GO AWAY!"

"I belong in this house not you dykes" Oh hell no "Now get out here Quinn!"

"Breaking and entering, breaking a restraining order, and harassment" Russel looks at me "The lawyers will have a hay day with this one"

"Oh the great old bi~"

Russel is cut off by my bat hitting his dick "Shut up!" I look at Emma holding the bat then my hand where it was "You won't ruin our first Christmas together!"

"That is unwarranted assault" I turn around and finally recognize the guy as one of Russels rich 'friends' "We are going to sue!"

"Sue for what?!" Emma points the bat at him "This is our property! This is our family! THIS IS OUR LIFE! NOW WAIT HERE WHOLE THE FUCKING COPS COME BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS!"

"She can't do it" Russel slowly starts standing up "She's too small"

"How's this for too small?" Emma swings the bat to his head knocking him out "You want some too buster?"

"I'll take my spot in the ground" I smirk as the sirens get closer "Oh god my companies going under"

"That's on you Jake" He looks up at me "You believe a man you shouldn't have and now look what happened! You got scared by a school counselor"

The next hour is dealing with the police and everything. After they we head back inside tired. I sigh when we look at the couch and see the girls shook up.

"They say they aren't tired" I take the coffee cup from Shelby "I think it's best to watch a movie and hope for the best"

"Agreed" I sit down and see Rachel still shaking "Come here Rach"

"O-o-okay" she slowly gets up and come over to me "Am I...am I in trouble?"

"Absolutely not" I pull her onto my lap as she breaks down crying "Let it out sweetie"

"What's going to happen to Russel now?" I look over at Fran who's holding Lucy "We can't live scared"

"You won't have to" Shelby takes a drink as Madison comes in after bringing Sugar up to speed "The police said with everything said and done he shouldn't ever be back out again"

"Do let this ruin your Christmas too much girls" I smile at Emma who's holding the bat still "I mean now you can tell people I'm..what is it Santana? A bad mama jama?"

"Please never say that again" The girls laugh causing us to smile "We think you all are cool already"

"I'm cool!" Madison smiles as she puts Beth in Shelbys arms "Better than that! I'm a cool mom!"

"You're one hot Mami in my book" I wink at her and the girls all groan "What? I'm allowed to flirt!"

"Momma?" I look Down at Rachel in my arms "E ok?"

"We are ok baby girl" I give her a forehead kiss and pull her closer "We are definitely ok"

"Now how about that movie huh?" Shelby pushes play on the remote and Toy Story starts up "This will be a good one"

-Time skip-

"I think they are out cold" I open my right eye and see Santana getting you with Lucy "Let's go"

I wait for them to get away some before I sit Rachel in my chair. I crack my back as I stand up. I see Emma is up too and almost jump.

"Sorry!" She walks out of the shadow she was in "I had to use the bathroom"

"It's fine" I look up stairs where the girls went "You coming with?"

"Sure" We slowly go up the stairs and see the girls light on "What's going on?"

"They snuck up here" we get to the door way and I smell something "What's that?"

We look in and I hold back my yelling. Sitting on the floor is Santana and Lucy with a pack of cigarettes. Santana gets up and looks in a box. I look at Emma who nods.

"So how cool would we be if we stop this?" Both girls freeze "Yeah you're busted"

"Mom th-this isn't what it looks like!" I raise a eyebrow at Lucy who sighs "Ok it is that stuff but it isn't ours!"

"So yoI magically just got cigarettes?" Emma walks over to the box and gasps "What the hell?!"

"It isn't mine!" Emma holds up two joints and I look back at Lucy "It isn't hers either"

"So then who the hell has this stuff?!" Neither girl answer and I scoff "Alright we are searching everything again"

"It's mine" I turn and look shocked at Madison in the doorway "I had the joints from a while ago and the cigarettes are a stress relief"

"I see" I look at the two girls "How did you get the box?"

"It fell out of the hall closet" I look over at Madison who sighs "We just brought it in not really knowing what it was"

"Well now you do" Madison goes to grab it but Emma doesn't let her take the joints "Come on just hand them over"

"How many of these do you have hidden?" Madison doesn't answer and looks away "Madison this isn't good!"

"I know that!" Madison looks back at Emma "But you get abused on a daily basis and have no friends! You find ways to escape"

"I know you do" I walk over to Emma and take the joints "I won't take away the cigarettes though...you'll eventually and hopefully take care of that all later"

"I-I-I" Madison looks at my hand and takes a deep breath "Aright"

"I'd also like it if you went to some meeting or something for all of this" Madison reluctantly nods "Thank you"

"Yeah yeah" She gives me a smile "Let's go back to bed"

We pick up everything and go to the living room. One by one we all fall asleep. I take a look at the family and smile before falling asleep too.

I love these people and would do anything for them.


	60. Chapter58

-Chapter 58- Christmas!-

-Shelby pov-

"Mommy!" I push on the weight that's in my stomach as I try to turn "Mommy! Ake u ow!"

"More time" I yawn and then fell two bodies jumping on me "Judy control your children"

"Emma control your hooligans!" Judy yawns "Madison help her"

"We are already dealing with one each!" I open my eyes to see the girls in the room and Sugar holding the babies "Why are you all up so early?"

"Mom!" He all cringe at Brittanys shriek "U et Anta!"

"Sant-Merry Christmas girls!" Madison sits up and gives Brittany a forehead kiss "Let's go see the presents!"

"PRESENTS!" The girls all get down and are gone before we can even sit up "PRESENTS!"

"I hate mornings" I chuckle as Judy gets up "Absolutely hate them"

"Uhhh Judy" Sugar quickly turns toward the door "You Uh..you're missing clothes"

"Huh?" Judy looks down "Ohhh"

"I'll go down to the girls!" Sugar walks out the door "I saw my mom naked...I'll never unsee this"

"Way to be a Milf to one of your daughters" Judy glares at me while the other two laugh "Lets all get dressed and head down"

-Small time skip-

"Alright girls!" They all look at me "Sit in your spots and I'll hand you gifts"

The girls quickly crawled and gave each other some space. Madison and I pulled out all of the gifts and handed them to the girls. As soon as we got the gifts handed to all of us, moms too, they tore through the wrapping paper.

There was a lot of paper thrown around and gasp of surprise. By the end of it I could tell we did good. The girls are all trying to play with the toys and getting angry with the boxes. I smile and then frown when I hear a knock on the door.

"I thought we told your family to get here later?" Madison nods just as confused as I am "Who else could be here?"

I get up and open the door a small bit "Uhhh mom! Dad!" I open it up some more and stand in the way "W-what are you doing here?"

"Well you said you weren't able to make it to us for Christmas" Mom points at the wagon full of gifts "So we brought the gifts to you!"

"Who is it Shelby?" I hear just pop up behind me "Hello"

"Judy these are my parents" Judy raises a eyebrow "Parents meet Judy"

"Nice to meet you Judy" Mom points at the wagon dad is still in front of "We got gifts for your girls too!"

"Thank you" I look at Judy suspiciously "What?"

"You told them to come" Judy looks away from me "What else did Judy tell you two?"

"Nothing we are going to say to anyone else dear" My dad walks up to the door more "Now let me see my granddaughters!"

I open the door and let them in. Oh god this is out it all ends! This is how my girls get taken away!

"Look how adorable they look!" I close the door and run into the living room to see my mom holding Rachel like a baby "She looks just like Shelby"

"I'm Donald!" Dad holds his hands out to Madison and Emma "Nice to meet you two! I must say the picture Judy sent don't do any of you all justice! You all looks so much better in person"

"Well thank you Donald" Emma looks at me "Hey Shelby you still need help with the coffee?"

"Y-yeah" We both walk into the kitchen "My plan! My plan is all messed up now! How am I going to propose?!"

"I think there's a question that needs answered more" I look at Emma confused "Did Judy tell Madison's parents?"

"Oh god" We quickly walk out of the kitchen to Judy "Judes did you only talk with my parents?"

"Uhhh yes?" Theres a knock on the door and Judy looks at the ground guilty "No"

"Oh god" Madison runs to the door and opens it "Mom! Dad! You both were supposed to come later!"

"And miss my granddaughters up and happy?" Madison's mom pushes her way in "Not a chance!"

"Judy" She doesn't look at me and I raise her head up "We are supposed to keep all of this a secret! You don't know how they were gonna react!"

"I-I know!" Judy sighs "I just wanted everyone happy!"

"You didn't tell my parents right?" Judy shakes her head no "You aren't lying are you?"

"No!" Judy let's some tears fall "You don't trust me now do you?"

"You let the secret out Judy" I look over at the girls and see all but Lucy comfortable "We were supposed to ask the girls first"

"Oh god" Judy looks over and sees Lucy "Oh god!"

"Judy it'll be fi~"

"I ruined it all!" Judy grabs runs to the door "I got to get some air"

Before any of us can stop her she's gone "Shelby Marie Corcoran!" I cringe and look at my mom "That woman loves you all and was happy to tell us about you all!"

"Same here Madison Angelica Moore!" Madison sighs "We were so happy to get a chance to spoil our grandkids! We were a surprise for all of you!"

"And we just pushed her into the cold" I run to the front hall closet and grab two jackets "Make sure the kids are ok"

"We are coming too" Emma comes over with Madison and grabs their coats "We all need to be together"

"Ok" I look at the parents "Take care of them please"

We quickly grab our keys and head out the door. We are on a mission and there's no stopping us now. We need to find Judy.

-Time skip- Judy pov-

It's cold out here. I'm in pajama pants and a thin shirt. My socks are wet and my feet are freezing. I just can't go back home though. I ruined Christmas! I was so stupid! I forgot to think about the others.

"Judy!" I look up and see Madison running to me "Oh thank god I found you!"

"You came looking?" Madison wraps me in a hug "You aren't mad?"

"No!" She tasks of her jacket and wraps it around me "Lets get you to the car and get the girls here"

Girls? I follow her to the car and sit in the passenger seat. She sits in the driver and grabs my legs. Soon my feet are being rubbed and warmed up.

"You know I think we are the two that have come the farthest" I look at her confused "You didn't like me and I was always trying to make you jealous"

"I knew it!" We both chuckle "Why did you stop?"

"Cause I realized that I didn't want a life without all three of you" Madison smiles brightly at me "I realized I want to spend life with you"

"What do you think about the fact we will have to separate into two marriages?" Madisons eyes go wide "What?"

"Who is separating?" Madison looks nervous "Who are you planning on proposing to?"

"Shelby" I pull out a box from my pocket "I've had this bad boy in my family for years"

"I think she'll love whatever ring is in there" I laugh and open the box "Wow that diamond is big!"

"Yeah" I look at the gold ring "It's not as much as she deserves though"

"She'll love it" I hear cars pull up and put the box away "They are here"

"JUDY!" The door I'm leaning on is replaced by two bodies hugging me "JUDY!"

"Hey honey buns" I look at them "I'm sorry I ruined Christmas"

"You didn't ruin anything" Shelby gives me a big kiss "I did by getting mad"

"We all played a part" Emma smiles and gives me a big kiss too "And as much as I'd love to exercise more than just your feet right now! I believe we left grandparents with grand kids"

We all nod and head back into the vehicles. We get home quickly and head inside. We all stop and smile at the sight in front of us. I grab the camera and start recording.

Sugar is playing chess with Madison's mom. Donald is working with Madison's dad to build the play sets in the living room. At the play pen Shelbys mom is keeping all of the girls entertained. Everyone is smiling and conversing.

"You made Christmas great Judy" Shelby gives me a kiss and hands the camera to Emma "So this is as good as a time as ever...Judy Fabray I love you so much and I love Emma and Madison so much as well...I originally only got one ring but I worked it out and got three! And now comes the part I've been practicing to not mess up...Judy Fabray, Emma Pillsbury, and Madison Moore will you marry me?"

"Man this ruins my plans" I pull out Shelbys box and then two other ones "I was gonna do the exact same"

"Well I guess this makes ring shopping easier for Emma and I huh?" Madison wipes her eyes as we chuckle "I'm a yes by the way"

"I know legally I am marrying Madison but yes I'll marry you two as well!" Emma holds her hand out so Shelby and I can put the rings on her finger "They fit perfectly"

"My turn!" Madison sticks her hand out and we do the same "I must say Judy you get extra points for not telling me in the car"

"I had to surprise you some how" I look at Shelby "Two rings left"

"Yes there are" Shelby and I exchange rings and there's clapping "How long have you all been watching?"

"Since the beginning!" Shelbys moms smiles wide "Oh this is so wonderful! You can have a conjoined wedding!"

"Yeah and then it's like they are all getting married together!" Madison's mom smiles "Ohhh this is so wonderful!"

"I really hope there's a plan to get a grandson" Donald chuckles and Madison's dad nods "We love you all but jeez we need another guy"

"Oh James!" Madisons mom sticks her tongue out at James "You and Donald need to be separated"

"Hey we've gotten almost all of these play sets combined thank you very much!" James looks at Donald "Definitely need another Man"

"Momma!" I look down at Lucy who's reaching up "Up! Up!"

"Yes bossy" I pick her up and show her my ring "Look at this"

"Utiful" Lucy smiles "I et on or em!"

"Later on you can get one for them" I give her a kiss on the head "You having fun?"

She nods and climbs down. She crawls back over to Shelbys mom and the girls. I sigh and put my head on Shelbys shoulder looking at our family.

"This has been the best first Christmas together" the girls nod "I just wish one person would've been here"

"I tried" I look at Emma "Your moms a very busy woman"

"You invited her?" Emma shakes her head no "Then what?"

"Just wanted her to talk with you" Emma looks at me "She immediately just said she was too busy"

"Yeah" I sigh "She stopped talking after Russel and Fran"

"She was a fool" I jump and turn around to see my mom "Hello Judy"

"M-m-mom?" I look at Emma who's just as shocked "H-how did you get in?"

"Judy who taught you to be sneaky?" I roll my eyes and she chuckles "I thought if you saw me at the door you'd turn me away"

"How much have you seen?" Shelby steps forward stiffly "You best not use this against anyone!"

"I'm not going to ruin my daughters life" Mom smiles "I'm actually happy everyone is so happy! Russel was such a damper on her mood"

"So you just came to say hello?" Mom shakes her head "What then?"

"I wanna see you and your family Judy" My mom smiles at me "I didn't bring gifts cause I didn't know what they would want but if you don't mind me staying I'd like to get to know them"

"That sounds perfect mom" I give her a serious look "Just please don't tell anyone else about this!"

"I won't" My mom walks over and gives me a hug "I just want my baby girl back"

"Play your cards right and I am" I wrap my arms around her "Just don't mess anything up"

"I won't" Mom pulls back "Now where's my Frannie?!"

I watch as mom interacts with the kids "Are you worried?" I shake my head no "Should we be worried?"

"I don't think so" I watch mom talk with Shelbys mom "I think she means it"

"Merry Christmas girls" Emma brings over shot glasses "I thought we could use them"

"Merry Christmas" I take the shot "Let's get back to them"


	61. Chapter59

-Chapter 59- New Years-

-Rachel pov-

It's been an amazing few days at the house. Grandparents have visited often. I've gotten to relax as little Rachel so much! It's just been better than I could've ever asked for!

"Rachel!" I turn to see Emma walking over mad "Did you draw on the walls?"

"O?" Emma raises a disbelieving eyebrow "I ot aw it!"

"Then do you know who did?" I shake my head now and she sighs "Don't cover for the girls please"

"I ot o!" I really don't know who would've... "Uce!"

"You say Lucy did it?" I nod and Emma goes walking to the kitchen "Lucy did you draw on the wall?!...Time out corner now!"

I'm joined by Brittany as we watch Emma carry a crying Lucy to the corner. I didn't mean to get her into a bunch of trouble. I just figured out who would've drawn it.

"What's going on?" Shelby comes in carrying the New Years supplies to the couch "Why is Lucy in the Corner?"

"She decided to draw on the wall" Emma points at the drawing I finally see of a cookie on the wall "None of the girls were willing to tell!"

"So how did you get Lucy's name?" Emma points at me "I see"

"Oh no did I mess up?" Emma's eyes are wide and you can see she's panicking "I-I-I just wanted to prove I could be a mom when all of you were gone!"

"You did nothing wrong" I see Shelbys eyes on me "Someone did"

"I o aw!" I hit the truck in my hand onto the ground "Ot e! Ot e!"

"Rachel!" I just keep throwing my tantrum. Why doesn't she believe I didn't do it?! "Rachel you stop this instant!"

"O! O! O!" I feel myself getting picked up so I start struggling "Et o! Et o!"

"You are going in timeout too missy!" I get sat on the bench next to Lucy "Now no speaking!"

I sigh and look at the wall ahead. I didn't draw the stupid cookie! The one who did was already in trouble...why did mommy get so mad at me?

-Emma pov-

"Are you doing ok Shelby?" I get a grunt in response as she takes the bags to the kitchen "Shelby please"

"Judy hasn't been home in three days" Shelby starts pulling the New Years Eve supplies out of the bags "She's not even going to be here tonight"

"Have you told Lucy yet?" Shelby sighs and shakes her head no "We need to tell her soon"

"I know!" I flinch at Shelbys yelling "I'm sorry! I just don't wanna break her heart"

"It's going to break her heart more when her mom doesn't show up" I walk over to Shelby and put my head on her shoulder "I believe in you big bear"

"Thanks" She gives me a kiss and steps away "I'll go tell her now and apologize to Rachel"

I nod and follow her out. I get immediately stopped when Shelby halts. I walk around her to see Judy standing there. I smile then frown when I see the ring in her hand.

"It's only right I return this to you" Judy smiles and hands the ring to Shelby "I'll be back tomorrow to pack up things and take my girls"

"I see" Shelby takes a deep breath "Well I wish you the best"

"Thank you" Judy looks at me "Take care"

Judy quickly runs out of the house. She runs like she could've caught something. I look at Shelby who is staring at the ring.

"Her mom got to her" Shelby walks away "I...I need a minute"

-Time skip-

Madison finally got back from the store and helped me set up the house. Shelby hasn't been out since the ring thing. I told Madison and she's been helping with the kids. She keeps playing with the ring Judy gave us.

I walk to the bedroom to find Shelby. It reeks of alcohol as I get closer. I walk to the door and open it. I almost gag and have a panic attack because of it. So many different alcohol bottles are scattered around Shelby who's sitting beside a picture of Judy.

"Eeeeemmmmaaa!" Shelby stands up and wobbles laughing "I have jello legs! Wobble, wobble, wobble"

"Shelby you've been drinking too much" I walk over to her and sit her down carefully "You need to stop! Think about the kids!"

"Oh I bet one of them need a feeding!" Shelby struggles to get up and drunkenly walks to the door "I'll fee em"

"No you're going right to the shower" I grab her hand and lead her to the bathroom "I'm sorry for this"

"For what?" I get her in the tub and turn on the cold water "HOLY FUCKING SHIT!"

"You sober again?" She nods and I turn off the water "You good?"

"Yes...no" Shelby starts crying "I miss her already"

"I miss her too" I pull her into a hug "We just have to put up with this"

"I need her back" Shelby sobs into my shoulder more "She was the first"

"I know" I run her back to try and calm her down "I know"

-Time skip-

Shelby finally got calmed down and changed. The parents made it for the party. We explained everything to them quickly. Lucy still doesn't know though. She still doesn't know where Judy is.

"Mami" I look at Lucy "Where is my mom? Sh-she said she'd be with us for the first New Years!"

"I know" I grab her hands and sit her down on my lap "Your mom...your mom has decided that you, Fran, and her aren't going to be apart of the family anymore"

"What?" Tears form in her eyes "Why is she making us leave?"

"We don't know why" She starts crying and I pull her close to me "It'll be ok sweetie! We'll all be fine in the end I promise!"

-Judy pov-

"Judy! Come here!" I sigh and walk over to my mom "Meet Josh! He's a sweet boy!"

"Nice to meet you mam!" He points you the kitchen "Would you like to talk in private?"

"Sure" I lead him in there "Look I'm not looking for a relationship right now"

"Thank god!" I look at him confused "No offense but I'm not batting for your team"

"You're gay?" He nervously nods and I hug him "Thank the lord I'm not alone!"

"You're not straight either?" I shake my head no and he smiles genuinely "This is amazing!"

"Yeah" I think back to earlier and frown "Yeah tonight would be amazing"

"What happened?" I look at Josh "I'm a cop, I pick up on stuff"

"I had...some fiancés" He nods and I go on "We all mother these girls...the girls, minus one, age regress so we can give them the childhood we didn't give them! My mom knows now and she blackmailed next to leave them"

"How old are the girls?" I look at him confused "Just to know"

"Uhhh" I think about birthdays for a minute "Lucy is 18, Santana is 18, Brittany is 18, Rachel is 17, Fran is 21, and Sugar is...16! The other two are still in diapers"

"I see" He pulls out a pad of paper and looks up at me "Well from my knowledge of law..as long as they are consenting to this..you can't be arrested or have the babies taken"

"Y-y-you mean her blackmail is worthless?" He nods "The only real harm is our reputations"

"It comes down to what you think is more important" He shows me the paper "Your family or your reputation?"

"Wanna go to a gay friendly party?" He smiles and nods "Then lets go"

"Go where?" I look over at my mom who has a eyebrow raised "Don't you remember why you're here?"

"Because you forced me!" I smirk and walk up to her "I don't care about my reputation! I have a family to get back to"

"If you walk out that door everyone will know!" I roll my eyes and chuckle "What's so funny?"

"They are considered consenting adults in the court of law" Josh walks up beside me "You can't get the kids taken away and I've already informed the cps and the stations about you and the situation"

"You'll regret this Judy!" I push past her and walk to the door "Judy! Stop this instant!"

I walk out the door and to my car. I take a deep breath and pull away. I have a family I have to get to.

-Time skip-Shelby pov-

Times ticking down on the clock. I guess going into the new year we have only each other here right now. I hear the front door open and turn. I freeze when I see Judy walk in with a guy.

"Who the hell is that?!" I walk up angrily has it ticks down from 10 "You have no right co~"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" I'm spaced out as Judy is kissing me on the lips "Hey Judys kissing Shelby!"

"I know i messed up earlier but I was being blackmailed and wanted to protect all of you" Judy points to the guy beside her "This is a cop named Josh who says there are no illegal repercussions!"

"So we are free?" Josh nods with a smile. I pick Judy up and spin her around "WE ARE FREE!"

"What's going on?" Emma walks over with Madison "Why are we free?"

"Because what you all are doing, to my knowledge, you are doing nothing illegal" he points over to the girls who are staring at us confused as scared in their onesies "Are they the girls?"

"Yes" Judy looks at him "You can talk with them to ask their side if you need"

"I think that's a good idea" Josh looks at Madison "Can I get your help? Just for a familiar person to support them?"

Madison nods and they walk off "So how do we know he won't go after Madison?" Judy chuckles "What?"

"He's gay" My face goes red and Judy smirks "You thought I was dating him didn't you?"

"Maybe" I sigh and smile "A little"

"I really did so this because of my mom" Judy looks over at the parents "I'm sorry about everything"

"I can't be mad when you've helped make the girls life's better" Shelbys mom smiles "Just don't do it again ok?"

"Ok" Judy looks back at me "Do you still have my ring? If you still want me that is"

"Of course I do" I pull it out of my pocket "I was hoping you'd come to your senses"

"After she got absolutely wasted earlier" Judy looks at me shocked "Oops"

"Thanks emma" She just smiles and walks away "I wasn't coping well with you being gone"

"Well I'm back now" I nod and we share a quick kiss "You should go see Lucy"

Judy nods and walks over. I smile and look over the family. They all seem happier now that we are together. But there's also some awareness now. People may find out about all of this.

What's going to happen when they do? Is it going to be ok? Are we going to be ok? Can we push through all of it to make it?

"You think to hard" I jump at Emma's voice "And you get too deep in your head"

"I hate you sometimes" She smiles and I roll my eyes "I'm just worried about everything coming out in the open"

"We'll make it through it" Emma puts a arm wound my shoulders "We got this big bear"

"How did I get that nickname?" Emma chuckles "What?"

"You're the most protective of everyone" I see where this is going "You're like a mama Bear or our big bear"

"Cleaver" Emma nods and I give her a quick kiss "Happy New Years goofball"

Let's hope it's a good year...


	62. Chapter60

-Chapter 60-

-Rachel pov-

"WELCOME BACK STUDENTS!" I look at Madison as we walk in "Hello girls!"

"Why are you so cheery?" We walk over to where she is standing "What have we missed?"

"Nothing girls" Madison smiles and looks back at the incoming kids "WELCOME BACK!"

We all look at each other confused. What the hell is going on? Judy was happy when we left, I think it scared Fran some, and now Madison is abnormally happy. This is shaping up to be a weird and freaky day.

"Well hello girls!" We all jump at the huge smile Emma is wearing as she walks funnily over to us "How are you doing?"

"We are good" I look at the girls who look scared before looking back at her "How are you?"

"A little sore but happy!" Emma points toward the auditorium "You all are having your home room in there now! Have a good day!"

We watch as she does her funny walk over to Madison. Madison smiles and they both start welcoming students . Are we in the twilight zone? Have we died?

We walk to the auditorium and see Shelby doing the same walk Emma was...OH GOD! I look at Santana and see her face twisted in horror. I look at Lucy and Brittany to see them still just confused. I look back at my mom and she smiles at us.

"Hel~"

"No!" I shake my head and head toward the seats "Nope not doing this"

"What's wrong sweetie?" I don't look at her and sit down "Rach?"

"Nope" I shake my head and look at the stage "Nope! Nope! Nope!"

"Do you girls know what's wrong?" I feel someone sit beside me and look. Santana is sitting there looking still disturbed "Can someone answer me?"

"You all had intercourse last night!" Moms face drops "You and Emma are walking lopsided!"

"We uhhh" The club starts walking in and mom try's her best to walk on the stage normal "Welcome back kids! I uhhh am so happy to see you all back! I can't wait t-to have some pleasu-pleasant! Moments"

"Oh my god!" Everyone looks at me confused "Sorry"

"Anyways!" We all look back up at Shelby "You don't wanna be here and I know your classes don't care so go nuts!"

Everyone cheers and runs out of the room. It's only our family left in the auditorium. Shelby walks down and stands in front of us. I can see the look of pure nervousness.

"So you figured out we celebrated some last night?" We nod and Shelby sighs "Can't we be grown up about this?"

"I don't wanna even think about this anymore!" Brittany shakes her head "My moms had sex! The images are burned in my mind!"

"Girls it's a normal thing!" Shelby is trying to calm down Lucy and Brittanys spazzing out "Girls please!"

"You and my mom did butt stuff!" Lucy is quickly how and running around the room "Oh my god! You did butt stuff!"

"Wait a minute" I look over at Santana "When I've done it I've...you breastfeed?!"

"Not intentionally!" Santana's curls into a ball in her seat and starts rocking "San?"

"I heard it all" I look at Sugar who's been unusually quiet today "I heard everything they did"

"You see what you four did?!" I hear the auditorium door open and see the other moms run in "You all ruined us!"

"We have bigger problems than that" Judy runs over and to us "My mom told everyone she knew about what we do"

"You mean everyone knows?" They nod and Shelby just smiles "Good"

"Good?" The moms all look confused besides Shelby "How is this good?"

"We don't have to hide! They don't have to hide!" Shelbys stands up bad hugs them "We are free to be us!"

"CPS already dropped by" Shelby steps back with a worried expression as we walk closer to the moms "They didn't do anything just came to say they'd been getting reports but thanks to our 'gay cop friend' explaining it all we see fine"

"So we still have Beth and Abby?" Judy nods and we all let out a relieved sigh "Any more bad news?"

"Parents want your job gone" Madison looks at Shelby "But the school board has no reason to fire you or me"

"Now what was all the screaming about?" We all look at Emma "Are you girls ok?"

"I heard it all" We look at Sugar who is still just sitting down "Every single bed creak, ass slap, and moan...I heard it all"

"They know?" Shelby nods and Judy looks at us "Soooo...how are you girls doing now?"

"Just don't drink my milk again and we are fine" Santana huffs and crosses her arms "Ats r ilk!"

"It was just something that happened baby girl" Judy picks up Santana "We won't do it again ok?"

"K" Santana frowns "Uh oh"

Judy lets her down and she takes off. We follow her and end up in Madison's office. She let herself slip enough and now she needs changed. I could actually go for one right now as well.

-Time skip-

The has gone really well. There's been some looks and whispers but nothing big. Shelby decided to cancel glee today so we are gonna go home. I'm standing by the car with Brittany when a mean girl named Pamela walks up.

"Oh looks it the diaper lovers!" Her friends laugh as she dangles her keys "Come on! Come to momma!"

"I'd advise you to b-b-back off!" My eyes go wide as Jasmine and the Vocal Adrenaline crew walk up "There are more of us then you!"

"What she said!" Allen takes another step forward "Why don't you just go?"

"This was getting boring anyways" Pamela looks at me "Momma has to go baby"

She chuckles as she walks away. I feel tears form in my eyes. They are going to start laughing at me...they are going to judge me.

"Are you two ok?" I look back at Jasmine "Where is everyone else?"

"They has some stuff they needed to get" I close my eyes and cover my face "If you're gonna hurt me please don't go for my face!"

"We aren't going to hurt you" I lower my hands and open my eyes. Allen smiles at me "You two are apart of our family! We look out for our own"

"Thank you" He nods and I look at the team "Thank you all so much"

"No problem" Jasmine smiles "I gotta one up you some how"

"She's working on it" Allen smacks her shoulder "Come on gang"

They walk away as the girls walk up "What was that about?" Shelby looks at me "You two ok?"

"Pamela called herself momma and dangled keys at us" The moms faces go dark as Brittany speaks "But then the Club kids came over and helped us"

"Well I'm glad we have them on our side" Shelby points to our car "Straight home got it?"

"Yes mom!" Santana unlocks the doors and we get in "I can't believe they get to do stuff but we don't"

We don't say anything to that. It was kinda like a silent agreement. The moms wouldn't make it a day as us...OH MY GOD I HAVE A PLAN!

-Time skip-Shelby pov-

We are all sitting in the living room when Rachel stands up. All attention goes to her but I look worried when I see her get nervous. She shouldn't be that nervous for something normal.

"So I think I know how to pay us back for scarring us for life" I share a look of intrigue with the ladys before look back at Rachel "I think, since it's all out there, we have a day where we switch everything around!"

"Wait you mean you girls adult us?" I look at the lady's not knowing what to say "Can I get help here?"

"I say we take the challenge" Emma stands up and looks at Rachel "Winner doesn't have to do any chores for a month and loser has to do them for a month!"

"Deal" Rachel shakes Emma's hand "Just so you know my girls will sweep the moms no problem"

"I'd like to see you try" We look over at Fran and Sugar "Are you two in this?"

"I baby Sugar?" We nod and Fran smirks "I'm game"

"Wait what happened?" Sugar is finally out of her daze "I feel like I just got signed up for something"

"Tomorrow the girls are going to baby us while they be adults" I pick up Beth and sit her on my lap "Loser does all chores for a month"

"Well I'd love to stay in chat but" Rachel starts walking toward the stairs followed by the girls "We have some planning to do though!"

"She thinks she's really gonna win huh?" The lady's nod at me and I shake my head smirking "We bring our A game tomorrow girls...We are getting out of chores"

A/N-Sorry it was shorter just kinda how this one ended up. Wanted to do some fun chapters before any drama really starts back up. Hope you all still enjoyed it!


	63. Chapter61

-Chapter 61-

-Rachel pov-

Today has definitely been a day. We woke up and the challenge started. It was hard for us because of normal wake up, diapers, eat, and then head to school. This morning we couldn't do that.

-the morning-

"Alright" I get out of bed and head downstairs "Today is the day we win"

"About time" Shelby holds up an adult diaper "I think you're forgetting who is who"

"Oh god" I look over at the girls who's face have dropped "You all have to wear panties today"

"Unless you wanna just forfeit now" Emma smirks "We could definitely change you all right now"

"No" Santana steps forward and takes the diaper "Lets go"

Lucy follows her and after a few minutes the moms come back out and Lucy is being held by Madison. I look at Santana confused. She shakes her head and sighs.

"We both have lost one each" I look at Lucy who's tucked into Madison's side "They broke"

"No matter" I look at Santana "You pulled through like a trooper"

"IM A TROOPER!" We look at the moms who are sitting in the chairs "Shit"

"Oh yeah we have to...HEY!" The moms look at me confused "You have to talk like we do!"

"Are you serious?" I nod and Judy frowns "I ate is"

"I'm sure you do baby" She narrows her eyes "Now food time!"

-Current time-

We lost one and one today. So far nothing has happened. Lucy is with Madison in the office and that's all I know right now. I'm in the library studying when my phone goes off. I look at it and see a video.

"El ood ews! Er id acked" Judy points the video at Fran playing with Beth and Abby in a pull up "Or eam umbl Ach"

The video ends and I grab my stuff. I run out of the library and to where Santana and Brittany usually are. I run into the music room and see them look up at me.

"You see it?" I nod and Santana sighs "Everyone is cracking!"

"Don't worry too much" We jump and turn to look at Emma "I broke too"

"Why?" Emma looks at the ground "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah it was going great" Emma's face goes red "Then I had to use the bathroom"

"So it's just us against Sugar, Shelby, and Judy" the girls nod "We got this!"

"Yeah we d~" Brittanys stomach grumbles "Uh oh"

Before we can get her to the bathroom her pants go from light blue to dark blue. I forgot that we have gotten used to diapers. We can't just go wherever!

"I think you need to rethink your numbers Rachel" I look over at Shelby "Brittany there's some clothes in Madison's office. Go with Emma and get changed"

Brittany pouts and Emma leads her out. Shelby smirks and walks out of the room. I look at Santana who looks scared.

"It's just us!" Santana starts pacing "I'm scared! I don't wanna do chores!...what if we get them to agree to a deal change?"

"I'm listening" We jump at Shelbys voice "I forgot a book in here"

"Call The group" Shelby pulls out her phone and soon everybody is on the phone "We have a new reward! If the kids lose...We go full little age wherever you set the new rules to! If adults lose you all have to take us too FIVE places we want to go"

"Eal!" I glare at Judys speaking "ory is o eet!"

"Good luck girls" Shelby starts to smirk but frowns as her face goes red "Uh oh"

"Did somebody have an accident?" Shelby hangs up the phone quickly "We'll get you changed right up"

I grab Shelbys wrist and take her to the office. Santana walks in behind us and sets up one of the floor mats. I watch Madison and Shelby share a determined look. I look at Lucy who is gone.

"Time to change" Mom lays down and I undo the pants "You know you can easily back out"

"I ood" I pull down her pants and undo one diaper strap "Ang e!"

"Tag out" Santana swaps places with me "Still counts cause I'm the adult here"

Santana changes mom who glares at both of us. She walks out of the room and I share a high five with Santana. We walk out of the room and separate to go do our things.

-Time skip-

I'm on my way to meet up at the office and leave. I thought Santana was gonna meet me out here. I walk into the main office and walk to the principles office. I freeze when I open the door.

"It's down to you" Madison is holding Lucy and Santana "Nap time is a killer"

"It's ok to forfeit Rachel" My mom puts a hand in my shoulder "We've already got the new rules set up"

"I want to be on broadway" I look at my mom with the best determined look I can "You can't break me!"

"Oh really?" Mom smirks "Why don't we go home then?"

I nod and we all head to the cars. We had already cancelled practice because some members had some family things. We get in the vehicles and head home. I have to deal with sluggish Santana in the front and babbling Lucy in the back. They took Brittany and sugar with them.

"I'm going to get Chuck E Cheese for you San" I look in the rescues at Lucy "I'll get you that fun zone trip too Luce"

After a bit more driving we reach home. I help the girls out and we head inside. I freeze when I open the door. They got the bouncy animals! I've been wanting to these for so long! The girls wake up fully and run to them.

"So you still wanna be an adult?" I look at Shelby who's on the porch "I'm not breaking rules"

"I will not break!" Brittany and Fran join the girls on the animals "Even if it looks fun"

"I have to break" I look at Sugar who looks uncomfortable "I can't stand this diaper anymore!"

"Wait sugar!" Shelby goes to stop Sugar and steps over the threshold of the house "Uh oh"

"You're in my play-yard now!" Moms eyes widen and I smile "You just reignited my flame"

"Udey!" Mom looks at Judy for help "I o ink it un nyor"

"Now" I grab a diaper from close by "Who needs a change? Or a bottle made?"

-Time skip-

It's been two hours. I've changed one diaper only. Judy almost broke after that. It's been hard for me to cause I can see them playing with the animals. I really wanna join them...NO! The girls are depending on me!

"I give up!" Mom stands up and walks toward her room "I can't take this damn diaper anymore!"

"That leaves you and me Judy" She looks at me nervously "Unless you wanna just give in now?"

"O!" Judy sticks her tongue out at me "I in!"

"This is ridiculous!!" I stand up and look at her "You can't possibly continue on like this!"

"I an" Judy smirks "An u?"

"I-I-I have to..right?" I look over at the girls who shake their heads. They aren't going to make me do this anymore "I-I-I need momma"

I feel myself start to break down and Judy wraps her arms around me. I start sobbing into her shoulder as she soothes me. I tried so hard to be big but I just wanted to be small again. I enjoy this! This makes me feel safe and loved.

"U in" I sob into Judys shoulder "I o ana e ig!"

"You don't have to baby girl" Judy rocks us and rubs circles on my back "You are safe sweetie"

-Shelby pov-

I walk back into the room in my undergarments when I hear crying. I see Judy holding a sobbing Rachel in her arms. I look over at Emma confused.

"She broke" Emma looks back at Rachel "She broke completely"

I look back at my baby girl sobbing in Judys arms. I walk over to them slowly. When I reach them I crouch down to them. Judy looks at me and I wrap my arms around both of them.

"You're ok baby girl" I feel tears start falling from my eyes "It's ok"

I feel more and more arms around us before long. The whole family is in a group hug. We care for each other and we love each other. When one hurts we all hurt.

After a while we break apart. Rachel sits up and wipes her tears. She looks at me and I know the look. I get up and grab her pacifier. I walk back to her and pop it into her mouth.

"Come here baby girl" She holds her arms out and I pick her up "You did really good today and I'm proud of you and everyone else"

"What were the five places?" Judy looks at the girls "You do know we can take you there anytime right?"

"O" We look at Santana "U o ike Uck E Ees!"

"Ahhh" Emma picks up Santana "You wanna go to Chuck E Cheese Huh?"

She nods and I chuckle "We will take you all there sometime soon ok?" Santana's face lights up as she nods "Now how about we get this girl in my arms into something else"

I take Rachel upstairs to their room. I lay her on the table and grab a diaper and then her favorite onesie. I quickly change her into both as she sucks on her paci. After getting her changed I pick her up and take her downstairs.

When I get downstairs I smile at everyone acting like normal. Lucy is being breastfed by Judy, Emma is playing restaurant with Brittany and Beth, Abby and Fran are on the animals while Sugar watches over them, and Madison is watching tv with Santana. It's like a normal day in the house.

"I ov oo" I look at Rachel who's pacifier is half in and half out "I ov oo o uch!"

"I love you so much" I give her a forehead kiss "Now how about those animals you've been wanting?"

Rachel smiles and I set her down. She immediately crawls over to them and starts playing. We can go over new rules tomorrow. Since all of Lima knows we don't have to hide everything anymore. I mean we probably still shouldn't just run it in faces what we do though.

I get pulled out of my thoughts by hands on my leg. I realize I'm still in my undergarments as I pick up Brittany. She does her 'I'm hungry' pout and I start feeding her. I can change in a little bit.

The rest of the day goes by smoothly. We end up having a movie and dinner night. The girls are out early and Sugar offers to stay upstairs with them. Now we are on the couch drinking wine from glasses.

"You know Shelby" I look over at Madison "That is a bold fashion statement"

"I never got around to changing fully" We all chuckle as I take a sip "It doesn't feel that bad"

"So what are we doing about the rules?" I look over at Emma "I mean we made them but how are we telling them?"

"We will do it tomorrow" Madison sits down her glass "How are we going about the one girl though?"

"Pamela" Judy looks at us confused "A girl called herself momma to Rachel and Brittany yesterday and made fun of them"

"What if it wasn't making fun?" It's my turn to be confused now "I mean they could've been..you know"

"You think they were flirting or wanted to be their mom?" Judy nods and I sit back and think about that "You know that could make sense"

"They wouldn't replace use right?" I look at Emma who looks very insecure right now "I mean we are some hot and great moms right?"

"Right" Madison wraps her arm around Emma "They aren't going to replace us"

I nod but secretly I wonder. Would they replace us?


	64. Chapter62

-Chapter-62-

-Rachel pov-

It's been a weird day again. I've barely seen the girls and the moms are all busy. I am currently eating lunch alone in the auditorium. I hear the door open and don't think to look. Usually it's just one of the girls.

"Hello baby" I feel my body stiffen as Pamela walks closer "A baby like you can't get left all alone!"

"I-I-I ine!" She smirks and I back away from her "O! Nnnnn o ant! O ant!"

"I'm not gonna hurt baby Rae" Pamela pulls out a bottle "It's full of soy milk! You're vegan aren't you?"

"Elp" Pamela stops a few inches from me "Elp!"

"I'm trying to" Pamela reaches down and picks me up "You're obviously sleepy and this will help"

I fight against her but soon I'm drinking soy milk. I feel my eyelids get heavier and heavier. I hear faint voices but I don't listen. I'm out before the yelling fully starts.

-Shelby pov-

"PUT MY DAUGHTER DOWN!" I run up to Pamela and Rachel with the girls. They came to me when they had finished their special drawing "What do you think you are doing?"

"I-I-I" I watch the girls eyes shift around the room to everyone "I'll leave!"

She lightly lays Rachel down and runs. I look down and see Rachel sound asleep. We haven't been able to do that in a while. I look at the fleeing girl and then my girls. They have anger mixed with confusion on their faces.

"Stay here and watch her" They nod and I run out to the hall. I think she's gone and then I hear crying "Pam?"

"I'm sorry!" She jumps up from beside the stairs "I can report myself or I can just leave you all alone!"

"You did keys to get attention and had a baby bottle" She looks away from me "You have a baby sister? Brother?"

"I had a baby" She sighs and nervously rubs her arm "My parents made me get rid of her when she was born...I never got to even see her"

"So when the girls info came out you saw a chance" Guilt spreads across her face "You saw the chance to be able and have a baby"

"They never would've had to come home" She sniffles and shakes her head "They would've been here and know one would've been the wiser"

"But your friends followed the first day and we caught you today" She nods and I go on "What would you have done if we didn't come in?"

"I was gonna let her sleep" She takes a deep breath and looks up at me "I was gonna hold her and rock her like I never got to do"

"Do your parents do anything illegal?" Her face paling "What do they do?"

"My dad drinks and hits us when he gets drunk" Tears start pooling in her eyes "After that my mom hits me cause she blames me and the baby for his drinking"

"You're not going home today" I walk up to her pull her into a hug "You're never going to that home again"

The girl in my arms let's out a broken cry. I hold her until she cry's herself exhausted. I pull out my phone and see a message to Judy to inform our cop buddy and her. We've got another kid coming with us.

-Santana pov-

"What did she feed her?" I look over at Brittany who is holding a bottle "You think it's drugged?"

"Give me that" I take the bottle away and take a small drink "I...it's soy milk"

"She knew Rachel was Vegan" We all jump at Shelby who is carrying a sleeping Pamela up the stage "She has a more difficult life than you know...actually Lucy you could relate more to her"

"Great" Lucy rolls her eyes "Why don't we just hang out in the office all day and leave for glee? I'm caught up on everything"

-Time skip-

When we go in to the auditorium for Glee everyone is standing outside. We walk up confused and then see our cop friend James talking to mom and Pamela. He says something then walks out the other exit.

We all slowly file in and Shelby stands on the stage next to Pamela. She looks out at us and gives a small smile. She walks to the back and comes back with a white board. She writes 'Past and future' on the board.

"I don't usually do lessons" She looks out at us "But I've figured out we don't know a lot about each other..that's my fault"

"So what are we going to hold hands and sing kumbaya?" We all look at Jasmine "Sorry!"

"We aren't doing that but we are going to say something about our past and what we want to do in the future!" We all groan and Shelby rolls her eyes "I'll start! In the past I've been in New York and been a teacher here and a few other places...I also turned away getting to know my little girl just to get someone else's baby...in the future we all wanna move together as a family from our house to New York"

"I'm Rachel Berry" Rachel stands and takes a deep breath "In the past I've been bullied for my clothes and everything else...I even got blinded by one of my girlfriends! But now I've got my mom and some other great moms and a family that loves me! My future plans are to be on broadway and to live in New York"

"I'm Jasmine Duke" She stands up and looks at the ground "I'm autistic and I come across as an asshole because of how I've been raised...we all are trying to work on it in my family though! My future plans are to graduate and then go to broadway or be a teacher of music or dance"

We go through a few other students including myself and Brittany. All that's left is Lucy and Pamela. It's silent before Luce stands up.

"I'm Lucy Quinn Fabray" She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath "I've been kicked out, pregnant, and a bully! My life has been nothing but misery and I wish I could say I was lying about that...I've never had been happy before I met my new family and my mom cleaned up...now here we are and I can say I say I gave my baby to great woman who is like a mom to me now and I love my family! My future plans are to be a teacher for music in New York"

"I'm Pamela Jefferson" She looks at Shelby who gives her a smile "I was pregnant at a young age and never even got to see my baby...my parents made me give her away...I've taken out my anger and hatred on mostly all of you and I can never say sorry enough to you all! My future plans are to hopefully get into a good school and become a counselor"

"I think that concludes a ve~"

"My name is Madison Moore" We all look at the door to see teachers and students there "I've had a privileged life that I took for granted! I did drugs and everything because I was special! But I have a family now that shows me...even if you come from a privileged background you still have your own faults...my future plans are to die old with the ones I love and continue to do what I love"

"What's all of this?" Shelby steps down the steps and to Madison "What's going on?"

"This is the school" Emma smiles "These are the students that support the club and us"

"A-all of them?" Madison nods with Emma and Shelby almost falls as she starts crying "Thank you...thank you!"

There was so many teachers and students. These people all support our choices. They all stand beside us. They all care.

After a while we all slowly separate out. There's so many people that stand with us. It's so great to see and hear it. When it's all done we are alone with Pamela.

"H-hey girls" We look at Pam who looks scared "I'm sorry for everything...I just saw a chance for a baby and...and I took it when I shouldn't have"

"Well our couple is closed" She nods and starts to walk away "But there is a couple that may take you in"

"Re-really?" I nod and she smiles "Would they take me?"

"Guess we'll find out" Rachel holds her hand out "Lets go home"

-Time skip-Shelby pov-

All of the girls are in the living room playing. Pamela has fit in really well. Fran seems to have taken a liking to her. Beth has taken a liking to her too.

"Alright girls" The moms and I sit down "We have the new rules"

We wait till everyone is paying attention "The rules are staying the same as they were" Madison waist for the girls to acknowledge the words before continuing "The only thing we add is if you want or need to act like it outside of the house or office let us know"

"We won't stop you" The girls smile at us "But we need to know so we can take care of everything else"

"Is that ok?" We get a collective nod and we smile "Good"

The girls go back to playing and we watch. The family expands and so does the love. We have more rules but we want Pamela to get used to being here first.

Here's to hoping everything goes well.


	65. Chapter63

-Chapter 63-

-Shelby pov-

It's going to be the weekend tomorrow thankfully. We have a month before regionals and I need to start looking for my duet and group numbers. The girls all agreed to let Jasmine do the solo. I'm currently sitting in my office before our club meeting.

I'm looking at my papers when there's a knock. I look up and see Brittany in the doorway. I wave her in and she slowly walks in. She sits in the chair across from me and I finally see the upset expression on her face.

"Are you ok?" She shakes her head no but doesn't say anything "Britt?"

"I didn't get in" I look at her confused "I know NYU isn't going to take me"

"Why do you say that?" I get up out of my chair and sit in the one beside her "You are doing so much better!"

"But what about my past years?" Brittany sniffles as tears start to fall "I just want to be with our family in New York"

"You'll be with us no matter what" I hold my arms out and Brittany sits on my lap "You are coming with us to New York"

"I'm just scared mommy" I wrap my arms around her as she breaks down "I o ared!"

"I know baby B" I rock her in my arms "I know"

I hold her in my arms as the bell rings. I look down and see her sucking on her thumb. I pick her up in a cradled position and walk to the auditorium. I take a deep breath before stepping out from backstage. This will be the first time I've babied one of them in front of people...here goes nothing.

"Hello cl-...what is going on?" I'm looking out at Everyone surrounding a scared looking Santana "Hey! What's going on here?!"

"She hit Jasmine!" I look at Santana who's shaking her head no "Don't lie!"

"Allen please relax" I look at Jasmine who is holding her face "Jasmine? What happened?"

"I-I don't know!" She looks really confused "I just got hit and when I started to talk everyone saw Santana walking away from close by!"

"I didn't hit her" I look over at Santana "I was walking out of the bathroom"

"Alright" I sigh and shake my head "Next week all after school practices! Jasmine and my girls come with me"

"I'm coming too!" I look at Allen who quickly walks over to Jasmine "I got you"

I look at Sugar who looks as unsure as I feel. Somethings not adding up. I walk down the steps and everyone follows me to the principals office. Madison looks up and smiles before frowning at Jasmines red face.

"What's going on?" Madison looks at Jasmine worried "Are you ok?"

"She was hit!" Allen looks over at Santana "Someone decided her being a soloist wasn't good for her"

"Why don't we look at camera footage huh?" Allen looks at me confused "We have security cameras Allen...unless you have something you're hiding?"

"No" He looks at Madison "Play the tape!"

Madison clicks on somethings and watches the screen. She filters through until she stops. She turns the monitor around to us. The footage shows Jasmine at her locker.

Jasmine grabs her books and starts looking at them. She turns her head like she's talking to someone and then visibly laughs. Santana starts walking out of the bathroom as Allen walks up. He smacks her face when's she's halfway turned and then backs away. Santana continues walking not having looked back at all.

"So nothing to hide huh?" Allen pales "I'm going to have to report this to your parents and you will be getting a detention plus a punishment they see fit"

"Why would you hit me?" Jasmine has tears streaming down her face "I thought you were my friend?"

"Friend? No" Allen smirks "Pitty puppet? Yes"

"You're a monster!" Santana gets held back, weakly, by Rachel and Lucy "Get out of here!"

"Or what?" He points to the toys in the corner "You're gonna pacifier me to death?"

"You're working on suspension young man" Madison raises a stern eyebrow "I am not afraid to do that or expulsion"

"Coming from one of the town whores" I growl at that statement "You know no one truly likes you as the principal and no one truly stands beside these pathetic baby wannabes! They are losers!"

"Is that so Allen Howser?" Allen's eyes go wide "I guess I should be on my way to the school now"

"No dad!" The phones call ends and Allen's face shifts to anger "You bitch!"

"I've been called worse kid" Madison points to a open chair "Why don't you sit down? It's gonna be a long meeting"

-Time skip-

It was a very long meeting. Allen has to apologize to everyone individually, accept expulsion, and his dad saying he was going to boarding school. His father apologized to us about everything. He wished us luck and left.

We had to tell Jasmines parents about everything next. That went easier and they picked her up. Now we are at home and I am just sitting on the couch surrounded by music compositions.

"Still no duet and group?" I look over at Judy and nod "You're gonna kill yourself with stress Shelb"

"I need the money" I sigh and look at the girls playing "We need a good home in New York"

"That doesn't mean heart attacks" I look at Madison who's head is on my right shoulder "You need time to relax"

"Maybe we could help?" Emma sits down and looks at the music "I think we have some good taste!"

"That's a great idea" Judy sits down and looks at us "We all pick three songs for Duets and Group numbers! Then we can decide one what works with who's in there!"

"That would be wonderful" I give all of my girls a smile "Thank you"

They nod and we starts searching. This is going to help so much. I really need to let them help me more often. We are a team and this is how teams work.

-Brittany pov-

I'm playing house with Pamela when Fran walks in with mail. She walks over to us and hands me a letter. I feel fear take over me. I don't want this to be NYU. If the girls didn't get one then that means I'm not in!

"Britt?" I look up at Pamela "You want me to open it?"

I nod and she opens it for me. She moves to beside me and shows me the letter. I feel tears form as I read it all.

'Dear Brittany,

It's your mom! Well your biological one that is. I know I haven't sent since you left and I'm sorry about that. I heard people talking about you and decided it's been too long. I'm not expecting anything in return I just want you to read.

I really did love you so much baby girl! You were the star in the darkness that kept me going. But over time I realize I could never keep that star bright. You belonged with other stars. So when you asked to move I was hesitant. I called Shelby though.

She told me she'd take care of you and give you the life you always deserved. I know I wasn't home but that wasn't your fault. I've been sick and I didn't want you to see. I love you so much baby girl and I want you to know that.

Be strong and remember you are special Brittany! You're so smart and I know you're going to do great things.

Bye snuggle bug I love you!'

I get pulled into Pamela as I break down. My parents let me come here because they knew I'd be happy. They knew I'd be better off here and they did it out of love. For years I thought they hated me! But now I know...I know that they truly love me.

"You gonna be ok?" I smile and nod "Good"

"O ay ouse?" She grabs one of the dolls and I smile wider "Ouse!"

-Time skip-

We eventually all get called over to the moms. It's been a few hours. We look at them confused. I mean Fran gets to keep playing with the babies! Why don't we get to play anymore?

"Alright girls we have three song choices each for duets and group numbers" Judy slides over 12 papers "These are the duets first"

"Well the solo is Jar of hearts correct?" Shelby nods at Pamelas question "Well then I think we should follow the heart theme right?"

"That would be true" Judy pulls back three papers "That's what fills or kinda fills the theme"

"E ound ov" Rachel points to it "Ork ell!"

"I ree!" Santana points to it as well "Ces o ell n ur lub!"

"I think that we have our winner?" I nod and so does Lucy "So now we need a group song"

Emma pulls back the papers with a smile. She sit down on five this time. I guess the others didn't work. Madison has a frown and so does Shelby. I guess we picked Emma's song.

"I ike ory on" Lucy looks at us "Ree?"

We all nod and we look at the moms "But that was pulled back" Shelby looks at us "We need a grown up answer please"

"Well the others are about love right?" They nod and I smile "Well if you're dying and on the edge of glory then what's better then being with who you love right?"

"That's exactly right B" Lucy smiles and looks at the moms "We found the three"

"And I am a master music picker!" Emma smiles and the moms stick their tongues out at her causing us all to laugh "Let's get this cleaned up so we can get dinner!"

-Shelby pov-

The girls go back to playing while I pick up the music. I look to my left and see Judy spaces out. I wave my hand in front of her face but get nothing. I see her mouth moving so I get closer.

"Hheelp" My eyes go wide as her face kinda slumps "Hhelp"

"EMMA!" Emma runs in and looks at me worried "It's Judy!"

"Judy?" Emma gets down me then looks at me "Call 911"

"What's going on?" Pamela walks over with Sugar "Is everything ok?"

"It's a side effect from some medication she's taking" Emma looks at them as I finally get 911 on the line "You focus on the girls please"

After I get everything explained they say a ambulance is on its way. After a bit theres some knocking so I run and open the door. They come in and help check on Judy. I watch them while Emma goes and calms down the girls.

"Is someone coming with us?" I nod and the EMT puts a hand on my shoulder "She'll be fine! But I recommend she doesn't use that medication again"

"Ok" I follow them out to the ambulance while Judy is on the stretcher "I'm so sorry I didn't look at the warning and stuff Judy! This is all my fault"

"Noo is nrt" She looks at me and gives her best smile "Jest slay witb me"

"All the way" The EMTs close the doors and we are off. I grab her hand and give her a small squeeze "I'm right here baby"

-Time skip-

It's been a hour and the girls are all finally here. I hug Emma and then Madison. I pick up Lucy and hold her while checking in Fran. I look at Emma who looks worried.

"It was a bad reaction from her meds" Emma nods but doesn't relax "Calm down ok? She'll be fine"

"I know" Tears start falling down her face "I'm just so scared"

"We all are" Madison wraps a arm around Emma "She's a fighter and will be fine love"

She's a fighter...just fight for us beautiful. Fight for us.


	66. Chapter64

-64th chapter-

-Shelby pov-

It's been about 12 hours. 12 hours that Judy has been here in the hospital. 12 hours that I've been on alert with my girls. 12 hours that I've been in personal hell.

"Family of Judy Fabray?" I get up and walk to the doctor being the only one awake "Are you the family?"

"The only one awake" I point over the group of bodies slumped together. I look back at the doc worried "Is she going to be ok?"

"According to all of the test yes" I let a breath out I didn't know I was holding "We are going to be switching her medication around to try and prevent this from happening again"

"Is she able to see all of us?" The doc nods before walking away "Alright, thank you"

I walk over to the girls and smile. Emma and Madison sit on the outside while the girls are cuddled together. I take a quick picture before waking them up.

"Hey" Lucy looks around "Where is mom?"

"She's waiting for us to visit" I hold out my hand to help her up "Come on"

I help her up and we all walk to the room. When we get outside of the room I check everyone. They all seem fine and I open the door. We walk into the room and the girls all run to Judy.

"Hey my lovely's" Judy smiles and looks up at us in the doorway "What's going on?"

"You are crazy" I feel my tears fall as I smile "Don't scare me like that again"

"Don't scare any of us like this again" We finally walk over to the bed "How are you feeling?"

"Hurt but I'm fine" She smiles and looks at me "I'm perfect"

"Yes you are baby" I give a watery smile "I just...I just need to go outside real quick"

I don't wait for a response and walk out. I take a deep breath and get myself together. It was so much to see Judy like that. Laying in a hospital bed with the family surrounding her.

"Shelb?" I look up and see Emma looking at me worried "You ok?"

"I failed" Emma looks confused "I failed Judy and the girls Em"

"Oh Shelby" She walks over and pull me into her "If you failed the so did I"

"And so did I" Madison walks over to us and wraps her arms around us "We are all in this together and if one of us fails...well we all fail!"

"We could've possibly lost her" The girls pull back and I sigh "I just am so scared of losing her...I'm scared of losing any of you"

"You aren't going to lose me" My eyes go wide as Judy walks with her IV stand beside her to us "You guys will have to chop me to pieces to keep me down"

"Get back in that bed!" I grab her hand and lead her to the bed "You shouldn't but up!"

"We tried telling her that" I look over at Sugar who's holding Santana. I smile as Santana sucks on her thumb "San! If you want to do that use your paci!"

"I o ant aci!" She pouts and keeps her thumb in her mouth "I m ine!"

"It's fine for right now Sugar" I look at Judy who's still standing up "You lay your ass back on this bed"

"Fine!" Judy lays down and looks at the doorway "Are they coming back in?"

"I'll see" I walk back out to the hall for Emma and Madison. When I get out there I see Emma holding a cigarette box "What's going on here?"

"Madison is trying to smoke" Emma opens the box and shows me the cigarettes "Cause one being in the hospital isn't enough?!"

"Madison?" She doesn't look at me "I thought you were stoping"

"I'm stressed" Madison makes a grab for the box but Emma moves "Please! I just need to calm down"

"You want your mind off of everything?" She nods and I give her a big kiss "How are you now?"

"I am Yours" She smiles dopily and walks into the room "That was amazing"

"You broke her" I laugh with Emma for a little bit "I'm going to throw these away"

I nod and walk back into the room. I'm quickly grabbed by Lucy and smile. I pick her up and start feeding her. They are all probably hungry. It is finally morning.

-Emma pov-

I'm in the closest bathroom washing my hands. I hate holding drugs! I sigh and start to walk out when the door opens. I look confused as Donald walks in.

"Uhhh this isn't the men's restroom" He locks the door and then walks to the sink "Donald?"

"I saw you walk in and needed to talk" He sighs and turns to look at me "How's Shelby doing? Truly"

"She's stressed over Judy being in here right now but beside that fine" I look at him confused "Why?"

"We found this on Christmas and I told my wife I would show any of you but" he pulls out a paper and hands it to me "You need to watch her right now"

I open it and feel my heart shatter as I read-

'My therapist told me to write everything down. This isn't for that. This is for the stress I've been feeling for so long. I feel like I'm not good enough...and now with more mouths to feed and family to love...I don't know how much more I can go on. I just wanna go to sleep and never wake up.

I know I keep pretending to be fine but I'm not. Everyone has been getting better and appointments are being lowered everyday. I've been using my acting skills to get out of mine. They'll believe you if you are pretending to get better. They all just want you to get better.

I got a loaded gun under the pillow. Just one more day and I'm done. I can't hit these girls but I can't hurt anymore. I just wanna be free. I love them and I wanna be with them but they don't need me. They all don't need me. No one ever has needed me.

I hope...I hope they know how much I love them. I hope they just know that. And to you that found this...please let them know I love them.'

"I'll be back" I hand the paper to Donald "Just stall"

I unlock the door and take off for the car. I get in and drive back home. I run out of the car and into the house. I run straight to bedroom and hope I won't find what was on the paper. I feel physically ill when I left up her pillow.

"No shelby" I pick it up and pull out the magazine. It's loaded "No"

I fall to the ground tears falling. Everything was supposed to be getting better! We were all supposed to be better...why do we have to be back to square one?

Why?

-Time skip-Shelby pov-

I'm feeding Beth while the older ones actually eat. Dad and mom have been in the room. It's weird but he said Emma sent them in. I wonder where she went.

"You" I look up at the door and see Emma with tear streaks down her face "You aren't alone and you are loved! You are the one that brings us all together! WHY ARE YOU BEING SO FUCKING STUPID?!"

"What are you talking about Emma?" I start to stand up "Are you ok?"

"This!" I freeze when I see the gun magazine "This is what I mean"

"Y-you took the paper?" I look at her confused "Why?"

"We did" I look over at my dad "And I showed it to her because you are being stupid! These girls need you and love you!"

"Mom?" I look over at Rachel who looks pale and scared "Wh-where was that?"

"Under my pillow" I look at the ground in front of me as tears start to fall "I was gonna do it tonight"

"She~"

"I FAILED!" I look at Judy "I didn't pay attention to all of the signs and you are here now! I failed as your fiancé!"

"You didn't fail" Judy looks at her hands and sighs "I haven't been taking my care of myself enough and the meds was to fix that"

"What do you mean?" I look at Emma then Madison who share the confused look I have "What happened?"

"I've been lacking some vitamins and iron...they say I also MAY HAVE diabetes" She rolls her eyes and shrugs "Such is life"

"Why are you taking all of this so well?" She chuckles "What?"

"Because I know I have a support group in you all" She looks at me with a sweet smile "I know I've got my family"

"I don't wanna lose you girls" I feel tears fall down my face and I Shake my head "I just don't know how to get better! I'm never gettin better...the thoughts are always there"

"You haven't done anything to try and get better" I look at Judy confused "I've seen you wasting time at other places instead of at therapy"

"Y-you knee?" She nods "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I wanted you to talk to us first" She looks me in the eyes "Because I want you to want help"

"I-I-I" I feel my body shaking as I start to breakdown. I look at Beth in my arms and then my family in the room "I want help...I want help"

"Then we will get you help" I look at Judy who motions me over "Come here"

I hand my mom Beth and walk over. Judy pulls me into her and I let everything out. I scream, I sob, and I just let everything go. I've been holding it in for so long...I just finally cracked.

"Is mommy ok?" I hear worry in deans voice "Mommy sound set"

"Mommy is fine baby" I hear Emma sniffle "Mommy is gonna be just fine"

And for once I truly do feel like those words are true. I truly feel like I'm going to be fine. This could be a start to something better. I've hit rock bottom and all that's left is back up. This time I know I have my family beside me.

"You ok?" I pull back and look at Judy "Truthfully"

"No" I smile and give her a quick kiss "But I will be"


	67. Chapter65

Chapter-65

-Shelby pov-

It's a Monday of a new week. Sunday Judy was let out of the hospital. Fran is at home watching her while we are here. She said she was fine but we just wanna be safe. Friday night was scary.

"Hello" I look up from my desk and see Pamela in the doorway "How are you?"

"I should be asking you that" I point to the chair in front of me and she slowly sits down "What's wrong?"

"Jasmine has a solo and the group is everyone right?" I nod and she nervously fidgets with her fingers "I wanna try for the duet"

"You'll have to get sugar to agree first" she looks at me with wide eyes and I just smile "I've seen you getting cozy with her and Fran...they come as a package deal"

"Don't you think it's weird?" I look at her confused "All of these relationship with three or more people!"

"Love is love" I give her a kind smile "And if you're my daughter then I'll love you no matter what"

"Your daughter?" I show her the papers in my hands. It's her guardianship papers "I just got them yesterday and I'll take them to my lawyer said today"

"I-I don't know what to say" She burst out of her chair and hugs me "Thank you"

"You're welcome" I wrap my arms around her "Youre so welcome"

"I had a question for you though" We pull back and I see the nervousness return to her face "Do I...should I take the pills? I mean I wanna help just like sugar! So should I?"

"That is all up to you" I give her a reassuring smile before sitting her down "Why don't you go study for the duet? Maybe you could go find sugar and practice"

She nods and quickly runs out. I smile and turn around. I sign the papers in front of me and sigh. I know I've been watched all day but the only window is beside me. I slowly look around and spot a hidden monitor behind some books.

"Emma" I walk over and pick it up "Come to my office and talk"

"It wasn't Emma" I look over my shoulder and see Rachel "Hey"

"You out this in here?" She nods and looks at the ground "Why?"

"I almost lost you again" She looks up at my with tear filled eyes "I don't wanna lose you mommy"

"Oh come here" she runs into my arms and I pick her up "I'm not going anywhere baby"

"Except her appointment after school" I look at the door and see Madison there "You and me have Monday's now"

"Great" I sigh and look at Rachel "You gonna be small now?"

"Uh Huh" She settles her head in the crook of my neck "All th mommy"

"You're the mischievous one" Maddison walks up and squeeze Rachels cheeks "And I love it"

"Mami!" Rachel giggles "M eeks!"

"How old is my baby?" Rachel frowns and looks away. I look at Madison confused cause she was just playful "Rachel?"

"I on" Rachel holds up one finger and I quickly turn her around "Es mommy?"

"Rachel we celebrated Lucy's birthday...did we miss yours?" She nods and I feel so guilty "Why didn't you say anything? I thought I still had a few more weeks!"

"I ot ant a b-ay" Rachel shrugs "I ine ot on"

"We missed mine too" I look at the door to see Santana standing there "It was fine though"

"We are horrible mothers" Madison grabs Santana's hand "Come on we are going to the office to plan a party for you both"

"And invite who?" Madison stops moving and we look at Santana "No one is really our friend..they only care cause of Glee! Jasmine actually is but that's it! We aren't liked here"

"Rue" I look at Rachel "I o iked ere"

"But all of those teachers and students st~"

"Stood beside the hot moms" Santana frowns and sighs "They don't care about us"

"Then we invite jasmine and the grands" Santana looks over to me "One friend is better than no friend"

"Yeah" Santana looks at Madison "Lets plan a party"

Rachel pouts and I chuckle "We will go too" I grab the guardianship papers and head out the door "We have a party to plan"

-Pamela pov-

I've been looking everywhere for Sugar! It's like she's avoiding me...is she? I don't think I've done anything to her. What if I did? Oh god have I already blown my chance?!

"Worrying isn't good for your face" I look and see Sugar walking up with Lucy "What's wrong?"

"I thought you were avoiding me" I close my eyes and take a deep breath "I wanna ask you, sugar, if you wanna practice with me to..to do the duet?"

"You wanna duet with me?" I nod and Sugar smiles "I'd love to"

"M I ill eeing ed?" We look at a disgruntled Lucy "I ungy!"

"Yes" Sugar grabs Lucy's hand "Lets go to the auditorium to practice"

I nod and follow the two of them to the auditorium. We sit on the piano and I set a copy of the duet down. I pick at the piano to get warmed up. I've been secretly practicing to impress everyone. I look over at sugar who smiles while she Breastfeeds Lucy.

"Ready?" She nods "Are yo sure?"

She nods again and I take it as her answer. I start the opening to the song before going into it. Here goes nothing.

-Pamela- Sugar- Both-

Yellow diamonds in the light

And we're standing side by side

As your shadow crosses mine

What it takes to come alive

It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny

But I've gotta let it go

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

Shine a light through an open door

Love and life I will divide

Turn away 'cause I need you more

Feel the heartbeat in my mind

It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny

But I've gotta let it go

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

Yellow diamonds in the light

And we're standing side by side

As your shadow crosses mine

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

There's clapping and we all jump. Lucy looks around before switching breast and feeding again. Sugars face goes red as we look at the club. How did we not notice?!

"That sounded great!" Shelby walks up the stage to us then looks to the club "Have we found our duet?"

There's a loud yes sounded around the room. I got the duet...I got the duet with sugar...I did it! I'm one step closer to them! I can't believe I actually did it!

"Now let's practice our group, solo, and the duet!" They all start walking to the stage "We are gonna rock regionals!"

-Time skip-

Practice was long! It wasn't the worst ever though according to Santana. On the way home we all were informed that Santana and Rachel are having a birthday soon. Apparently they had missed it.

Knowing these girls as I've gotten to it doesn't surprise me. With everything that I've been told they probably kept it secret. I feel bad though. Everyone deserves a 18 and 19th birthday.

"So who all is coming?" Brittany looks exited at the though of a party "We only have one friend"

"Jasmine is coming and so are the grands" The girls smile and I nervously look at Shelby "They'll like you Pamela"

"But I was so mean" I frown "I wouldn't like me"

"Well sucks for you" I look back at Santana "Cause we like you now"

"That's right" Shelby parks the car in front of a building "Which is why I'm turning in these guardianship papers now"

Shelby gets out and goes into the building. I'm left in the car with Britt and San. The other three went with Emma and Madison. They wanted to get home to check on Judy and let Fran relax. After a few minutes Shelby hasn't come back out.

"Where's Shelby?" I look back and see Santana worried "Is she ok?"

"She's probably having to explain stuff to the lawyer" I give her a reassuring smile "They do that sometimes"

We wait a little bit longer and Shelby finally comes out with a smile. I relax and see the girls relax too. She gets into the car and we start driving home.

"What took so long?" Shelby looks at me before looking at the road "What?"

"Looks like we are adding a third birthday to the list" oh no "We have a Christmas baby in the family now!"

"Run as fast as you can" Santana looks super serious "Holidays are chaos! Run away!"

"Stop that!" Shelby smacks Santana's thigh "You'll be fine Pamela"

I look back at Santana who mouths 'Run'. I look back ahead and feel my stomach turn. What the hell have I gotten myself into?


	68. Chapter66

-Chapter 66- Birthday party!!-

-Rachel pov-

I'm 18, Santana is 19, and Pamela is 18. With our birthdays, at least for Santana and me, it means growing up. We won't be babies anymore...we'll be 1! I don't wanna be one!

"Hey Rachel" I lift my head toward where Lucy's crib is "You good?"

"I o ana e on!" I pout and cross my arms "O et oder!"

"Rachel I'm one now" I look down and sigh "What's really bothering you? It's the weekend and all of the practices went good"

"I've never had good birthdays" I rub my eyes with my hand to get rid of the itch. I keep straining in the morning to try and see "I never really had any friends or people who cared to celebrate"

"Oh Rachel" I turn my head toward Britts crib "We are gonna have the best friend! Jasmine is coming!"

"I guess that's true" I turn my head and body to my neighbor crib, Santana "Hey you up?"

"O" I hear her groan "I ot ake!"

"Grumpy pants" I soon have vision as Emma puts on my goggles "Hey birthday baby!"

"Mom!" I hold my arms out and make grabby motions "Uh! Uh!"

She smiles and picks me up. She sits me in a bouncy seat and gets the others out. Santana pouts as she's sat down but is the first to really start playing around. She's been in a mood for the past couple days.

"What's wrong with you Sanny?" Santana looks up at Emma confused "You've been upset the past few days"

"Ad ays" She makes a angry face "Ery ad ays"

"Well is today a good day?" Santana nods with a smile "Good"

We go back to playing around while Emma pulls out our outfits. Honestly it's a fun way to start the day. We got these bouncy seats Thursday and it's been a blast. They have toy set ups on them and they are so spacious.

Emma slowly dresses us one by one. Santana and I get put into special Birthday onesies. Mine is a pink Minnie Mouse one and Santana has a lady bug styled one. So far it's only mom with us.

"Alright girls!" We all look up at Emma "Who wants breakfast?"

"Ere s Momma n Mommy?" Emma picks up Brittany and foxes herself to breastfeed not looking at me "Ere s momma n mommy?!"

"Calm down Rae-rae!" Emma gives me a gentle smile as I start to tear up "No! Don't cry! Everything is fine!"

"Id mommy, mami, n-n momma eve?" I hear Lucy's voice crack and it causes more tears to fall "Ey eve s?"

"No they didn't leave us!" Emma shakes her head quickly "I mean not permanently"

We all start crying and Emma has to try to calm us all down. I know they aren't gone permanently but still. I really wanted to wake up and celebrate my birthday with my mom. There's a knock on the door downstairs and Emma sighs.

-Emma pov-

I really didn't need a door knocker right now. Judy has luckily been bored and making weird contraptions for us. One is a thing to lead a walker, carry two babies, and allows me to carry one in my arms. We really need to get the newspaper.

I load Santana in the walker, put Lucy and Rachel in my carry punches, and hold Brittany. I walk slowly as Santana laughs at the roller coaster like bumps. I smile as the girls stop crying and watch Santana. I get to the door and open it. Santana's giggles stop.

"H-hello" I look at the Latin woman in front of me confused "You don't know me...my name is Maribel Lopez"

"You aren't welcome here" I start closing the door but she puts in her foot in to stop it "Leave or cops will arrest you!"

"I just wanna see my baby!" I look at Santana who looks scared "She's not truly yours! None of those girls are truly yours!"

I open the door and get in her face "I am more of a mom then you ever were" Maribel looks at the ground and I take a take back "What do you honestly have to say?! You hit this poor girl! She never had a childhood thanks to you! She's better now"

"I went to therapy and counseling" She hands me papers and sure enough she passed some top tier sessions "I'm sorry about what I said...I'm still taking anger management right now"

"You want back in her life?" Maribel nods and I look at Santana "Would you be ok with that?"

"If she passes anger and the moms agree" Santana looks at her hands "As long as you al trust her I can too...you all would never let me get hurt"

"I'll talk with the moms ok?" I look at Maribel who has a look of surprise and hope in her eyes "If you pass that anger management...you may get a little extra trust in you"

"Thank you" Maribel wipes her eyes and smiles "I'll work on my anger management and please let me know what they say"

I nod and hand her back the papers. She leaves with a little hop in her walk. I walk back in with the girls who surround Santana when they get out down. I smile and look at the time. It's getting closer to party time. Today already has me exhausted.

-Time skip- Madison pov-

It's 12:00 and the girls should be getting here. The grands are here and so is our house. Jasmine is her and is as happy as can be. She says she's never been to a real birthday before. She also gave invites to hers in a few weeks and i already know the perfect gift!

"Where are theeeeeyyyy?" I look over at Judy who groans and walks around the small room "We got this little play zone set up and Jasmine has been on all of them!"

"Jasmine has been having a fun time leave her alone" I laugh as Shelby playfully smacks Judys arm "Hey! She's hitting a stroke victim!"

"Oh poor baby" I get up and give her a kiss where Shelby smacked her "That better?"

"I need some kisses too" We all look up at Emma with the running crazies "I've had a morning"

The girls run over to Jasmine who is getting a face paint from Mary and My mom Janine. The girls quickly join in line and are laughing. I smile and look at the two geezers, Donald and my Dad James, blowing up balloons. I look back at Emma who looks extremely exhausted.

"Where's Pam?" She looks at me confused and my eyes go wide "You forgot Pam?!"

"She was with you!" Emma looks at us worried "Right?!"

"Why are we yelling?!" We all jump at Pamela, Sugar, and Fran coming over with Ice cream "Why are you all pale?"

"Where did you three go?!" They look at me bug eyed "You guys had us worried! We thought we forgot you on your birthday!"

"That would be our fault" Sugar lifts the ice cream "We saw there was no vegan ice cream...we just went to get some and just grabbed Pamela when we left"

"Just come over and give us a hug" Sugar and Fran do but Pamela just watches "You are family Pam"

"I don't usually do family hugs" We all look at each other and move over enough to pull her in "This feels nice though"

"I a ger!" We break apart to look at Rachel who has tiger face paint on "Rawr!"

"Oh my!" I start running and soon I'm chased by all of the girls in animal face paint "Ahh! There's a zoo break!"

I let them catch me and tackle me "E ot u!" Lucy smiles "Ow ickl!"

My eyes go wide as all of the girls start tickling me. I try my best to hold it in but with 10 hands tickling you it's really hard. I burst out laughing as my breath leaves my body. After while I'm let up and they go to play.

"You should've been smart" I get helped up by Shelby "You never let them chase"

"Point noted" I look over at Pamela whos smiling at Sugar feeding Fran "That girl is head over heels"

"She's planning on asking them on a date" I look at Shelby surprised and she just nods "Oh yeah"

"Well I hope she has better luck than this one ever did" I pout at my mom waking over "She vomited on the person she tried to ask"

"MOOOOMM!" Shelby laughs and I groan "Why do you have to embarrass me?"

"Oh that's nothing" Shelbys eyes go wide as Mary walks over "Shelby peed herself while asking and again on the date...for the first three"

"MOM!" Both moms laugh and walk away "I hate them sometimes"

"You and me both" I look at my phone and see the time "TIME TO EAT!"

-Time skip-Pamela pov-

Lunch was pizza from my favorite pizza place! I just love papa johns! I think it's their cheese sauce. I got weird looks for dipping my pizza in it but soon sugar and Fran joined in. I smiled at them joining in to make it look normal.

I really wanna give them the best date ever! I just got to ask them...how do I make the perfect proposal?! It can't be over the top but it can't be normal either...it has to be just right!

"You're in your head a lot" I jump at Jasmines voice "Sorry"

"You're fine" Jasmine is looking around and I sigh "I'm sorry I left you alone...we were best friends and I abandoned you"

"It's alright" She gives me a big smile "I'd love to be J and J if you want!"

"Friends till the end" She smiles and we hug "I could use your help actually"

"Date?" I pull back and look at her confused "You wanna ask Sugar and Fran on a date right?"

"You're too observant sometimes" I ruffle her hair and she smiles "You got an idea?"

"Just ask" I frown and she puts a hand on my shoulder "Trust me"

She walks away and I sigh. I do trust Jas a lot. She can pick up on people quickly. Alright I can do this! I'll ask right no-

"PRESENTS TIME!" I pout and go over to the table the parents have set up "Alright! Who's first?"

"Youngest first" I look at Rachel who smiles "Go Star"

She tears through the paper in front of her quick. She got a new play tea set, a new toy car, a new platypus stuffed animal, a few sippy cups, and a big star sign. There was a few grown up things like makeup and clothes thrown in there too.

Since I'm 18 I'm next. I look at the boxes in front of me. I really wasn't expecting anything. I look at a smaller one and see Jasmines name. I open it and tears spring to my eyes. It has J and J engrave on a locket. I open the locket to see our old picture in it.

"I already have one" Jasmine shows hers "I figured why not"

"I love it" I give her a big smile "Now I guess I gotta open the others too"

There's a few chuckles and I go back to opening gifts. I got a few notebooks, some really cool clothes, a skateboard finally, a electronic piano, and some other random accessories. I was about to say for Santana's to go when a small wrapped box gets moved in front of me.

"This is from us" I look up at Sugar who's holding Frans hand "Fran made it and I got the frame"

I smile and open it up. The tears that stopped and went away, come back. It's a drawn photo, obviously while she was little, of Fran, Sugar, and I holding hands and smiling. There's hearts all over the page too.

"This is going beside my bed" I look up then with a big smile and take a deep breath "I guess this is as good a time as any...will you two..let m-me take you on a date?"

I'm answered with a big hug from both of them. I smile and then look over at the impatient Santana. I nod for her to go and she smiles. I don't really know what all she got cause she went through it fast.

All I really know is this has been the best birthday party ever. I love this family. I'm glad I can honestly say,

They seem to love me too.


	69. Chapter67

-Chapter 67-

-Pamela pov-

It's the beginning of January's third week. We are running closer to time being up before regionals. I'm not ready for my duet. I also am not ready for the date I have to get ready before Friday.

"Pam!" I look back at one of my old friends Grace running toward me "There you are! I haven't seen You much since...well ya know"

"No I don't think I do" I look at her confused "What should I know?"

"Come on Pam" I look to my right at my other old friend Samantha "You joined the loser squad and left the high and mighty"

"Don't you dare call them losers" Samantha raises a challenging eyebrow as I point a finger at her chest "You best back off"

"What" She smirks and steps into my space "Got baby fever?"

"She knows true friendship and love" We all look behind me at Sugar and Santana "Now leave"

"Aww" Samantha pouts and taps Santana's head "Is baby hungry?"

"Baby is about to beat your ass" We turn again to see Lucy and Rachel "No how about you leave"

"She doesn't need you two!" Jasmine runs over and wraps me in a hug "Are you ok?"

"You really have dropped down the totem haven't you" Samantha shakes her head "Come on Grace"

Grace hesitates before walking away. I sigh and watch them go. You can't help someone who doesn't want helped. I look over at Sugar and send her smile. She smiles back and we all head our own ways.

I really need to get a good plan.

-Judy pov-

"Fran put the toy down!" She throws the doll and looks at me bug eyed "Where did you get that?"

"Stairs" she points to a little door built into the stairs "I find potters room!"

"When did we get that?" I walk over and open the door to see tons of boxes "Whos are these?"

"I no know!" Fran points at the only open box "That's where Barbie was"

I look at the box and see more barbies. I look around at the boxes to try and find a name somewhere. I don't find one so I start to back out. I stop when I see a small camera just sitting on a shelf. I pick it up and turn it on.

"Oh wow" It's pictures of the girls smiling and laughing...Wheres Lucy at? "Fran! Do you know whos this is?"

"Luce" She smiles "She bought it"

I look through the photos more and smile. All of them are so well done! I stop when I see a picture of a birthday cake. I remember that birthday very well. She wanted a princess cake but I made a blues clues one.

-Lucy's 6th birthday-

I've been up all night making this cake. Quinn wants a special birthday cake. She said she wants a princess one but she's been watching Blues clues more recently. I guess I'm just trying to predict ahead. Maybe I should put some princess mystery on it!

"Judy you have breakfast?" I look up at a freshly woken up Russel "Why are you still working on that stupid cake?!"

"Because it's for our daughter" He rolls his eyes and points to the fridge "I'm out of eggs dear"

"DO I LOOK LIKE A ANIMAL YOU HUNT?!" I shake my head no out of fear "Make me some bacon then! I swear! It's like I married a invalid!"

He walks out of the room and I let a tear fall. I wipe away the others and quickly fix Russel some eggs. Once they are done I take them to him. I don't even get a thank you from him. I go back to the kitchen and see frosting missing. Maybe I missed a spot.

"Is my princess cake done?" I look at the entry way and see Quinn dressed like a princess "Is it?"

"Well not completely" She looks at me upset and I motion her over "It's a blues clues one and they are going to be solving a mystery for the princess! Isn't that cool?"

"Hmmm" She looks at the cake and then smiles at me "Thank you"

"Anything for my butterball" I pinch her chubby cheeks "Go get dressed for the day"

-Current time-

"I always wandered what happened to the icing" I turn the camera off and set it back down. I look so runs for Fran but can't find her "Fran?"

I walk around and stop in the living room. I see her asleep with the babies and smile. I'm gonna take this time to find dirty clothes. I grab a portable monitor and head upstairs. I start in the girls room, then to Sugar and Frans/Babies room, and end at Pamelas.

I open the door and get hit with a blast of cold air. Well at least she keeps her room a good temp. I start looking around to add clothes to the smile pile in my arms. I stop when I see a white pill container on her nightstand. I walk closer and drop the clothes in my arms.

"Oh god" I'm immediately running downstairs and to Fran "Fran!"

"Wha?" She must see my worry cause she sits up fully awake "What?"

"Please watch the girls" I walk over to the door and grab my keys "I have to go somewhere real quick"

I say goodbye and then head to my car. I don't waste time starting it up and leaving. I just need to make sure she's ok.

God she could be in so much pain based off the temp of her room.

-Small time skip-Pamela pov-

We are currently in the auditorium practicing. Everything has sounded really great! I just wish my chest wasn't hurting so much. Maybe I should tell one of the moms...but what would they think? What if they say I shouldn't have done it and leave me?!

"Judy?" I look up from the piano and see Judy running into the auditorium with the other moms "What's going on?"

"Can we get a break please?" Everyone looks at each other confused and Madison points to the door "Anyone who leaves now can sign out for the day!"

With that our family and Jasmine are the only ones left. I see the worry etched on the moms faces. I wonder what has them so worried...Wait are they lookin at me?

"Pamela" I look at Emma scared "We need you to answer honestly ok?"

"Am I in trouble?" She shakes her head no but I look at Judy "Am I?"

"No" Judy crouches in front of me and takes my hands "I was collecting dirty laundry today and...I saw you took the pills"

"I-I...No I didn't!" I pull my hands back and stand up "I took nothing! I have been a good girl!"

"Pamela it's fine if you took them" I look at a worried Shelby "We just wanna know if you did"

"The right answer is always the wrong one!" I feel a panic attack rising and my chest starts hurting more "Think you idiot! Think!"

I start pacing and hit my head. My air feels like it's barely going in and out. Why am I lying? They have been so good to me! Why am I lying over this? They said it's fine. I just still remember my dads anger at doing stuff without permission.

"Stop it!" My arms are grabbed by sugar as she pulls me into her "You aren't in trouble...you're going to be ok"

I try and fight out of her grasp until I stop. I finally feel my air coming back and I relax. After a bit more time I'm let go and helped up. I walk forward with Sugar beside me.

"Are you ok?" Judy puts a hand on my cheek "You scared us there"

"Just a panic attack" I sigh "Flashbacks of my dad"

"I'm sorry we scared you like that" Madison walks over to me "We just wanted to know if you had taken the lactation pills and when"

"Long enough for them to be working" I cringe at the pain in my chest "I feel like I'm gonna explode!"

"Well I know one hungry baby" I look and see Shelby holding Rachel "Is this ok?"

I nod and get handed Rachel. I lower my shirt and move my bra to expose my breast. Soon Rachel is latched on and I smile. I could've had this a long time ago but I let them giver her away. Now I can be a babysitter and feeder to these girls. To my family.

"You're a natural" I look at Shelby who's smiling "You'll be a great mom in the future"

I give a watery smile and look back at Rachel. I run a hand through her hair and sit on the piano bench. I rock her in my arms as she feeds. So this is how it feels to be a mom?

I think I could get used to this.


	70. Chapter68

-Ch. 68-

-Rachel pov-

"It's Tuesday!" The whole club groans as I pout. Even my girlfriends groaned when I talked! "Hey...what did I do to you all?"

"Noting baby" Santana sits up more and sighs "We just have some test to prepare for"

"Oh yeah" I smile and then I register what she said "OH MY GOD I FORGOT ABOUT THE SAT!"

"Hey" I feel hands on my shoulder and look to see it's Pamela "It's ok"

"I ared" She grabs my hand and starts leading me off the stage "I ant momma"

"Well they are all in meetings" Pamela uses a key on the back hall door and leads me to Emma's office "So you can play in here"

I nod and follow her in. I immediately go for the toys to calm myself down. How did I forget about signing up for the SAT? It's so important! Oh hey teddy!

-Shelby pov-

"I just don't understand why we don't buy it now!" Madison spins in her chair "We have the money and are all going!"

"They still haven't gotten accepted to NYU" Emma looks at me "Tell me you are being level headed right?"

"I think we should get a house there" Emma looks at me incredulously "I just wanna be ready"

"Judy?" We all look at Judy and she looks at the ground "You are with them aren't you?"

"Emma" Judy sighs and looks up "I just want what's best for everyone"

"I get to pick the living room furniture and how it's organized" We all look at Emma who has her arms crossed "That's the only way I agree"

"You got a deal" There's a knock on the door and I turn to it "It's open"

"Rachel?" The girls burst into the room and look around "Where is she?"

"What do you mean?" The girls look at me still worried "What happened?"

"She started panicking because she forgot to sign up for the SAT" Santana still is looking around the room like she'll pop up "She went with Pamela"

"It's not even first period yet" I stand up with the moms "Let's check Emma's office"

We all head out of the room and to Emma's office. The girls run in and hug Rachel when the door opens. I look at Emma's desk and see Pamela working on some papers. She looks up and nods at us before going back to her papers.

"Is everything alright?" Rachel looks up at me as she's biting a teething ring "Rach?"

"I ine" She holds up the ring and shakes it "Ing!"

"Ring" I look over at Pamela who's staying silent "Why are you so quiet?"

"I signed Rcahel up for the SAT while she calmed down" Pamela turns the computer monitor towards us "I was working on signing myself up but remembered some work I had to do"

"E! I ine!" I smile at Rachel and then look back at a nervous looking Pamela "Great work sweetheart"

"Thanks" She smiles and then frowns looking at her papers "I am never gonna get these done!"

"You do know they don't force club members to do work right?" Pamela looks at Sugar shocked "We are royalty here"

"Thanks for telling me that now!" Pamela puts her papers away and let out a relieved sigh "I can finally stop worrying"

I chuckle and look at the girls. They've all started playing together with the toys. I love how they can get so comfortable together.

I just hope they enjoy the New York house.

-Time skip-Lucy pov-

Practice went great and everything sounds so good! We are currently at home playing around. I love play time! I never had it a lot when I was younger so having it now makes life better! I love having more friends to play with too!

"Hey my sweet butterball!" Mom pinches my growing cheeks "You look so adorable!"

"Momma!" I smile as she chuckles "I o ant nsie"

"Well hang on a second" I see her stand up and the moms all walk over to us with Pam and Sugar "Girls we wanna talk about the new rules"

"We have been talking as a group and decided some rules" i look at my girlfriends and Fran confused before back at Madison "We want you to be comfortable as can be!"

"So" Mom picks me up and let's me out of my onesie "If you wanna be in just diaper until three you can"

"At three you'll start wearing normal toddler like stuff" Shelby looks at each of us with a smile "We also will start pull ups at that time too"

"We know we've messed up your ability to hold in for a long time" We nod and Emma goes on "So we are going to also start potty training again then"

"Is there anything else you girls want?" I raise my hand and mom points at me "Big girl voice please"

"Wi-will we still have breast milk?" I look at all of the moms faces "I still want that bond"

"That's perfectly fine" I smile and make hold my arms out moving my fingers "Anything else?"

When no one says anything Emma picks me up. She tickles my tummy and I laugh. I love tickle time! It's so much fun! She keeps tickling me and I laugh more. I love my moms.

"Nsie f" we look at Rachel who's pulling on her onesie "F! F!"

"I'll take it off" Mom picks her up and takes it off of her "There you go"

We all play together and have some bonding time before dinner. After dinner it's just some relaxation time. I sent in the corner enjoying a picture book when my stomach gurgles.

"Uh oh" I crawl over to Madison and pull on her pant leg "Ick! Ick!"

"Ick?" She picks me up and looks around me hands then my face "I don't see anything I~"

Before I can stop it I vomit on her. There's a few more rounds before I stop. I start crying because I covered Mami in vomit. She's gonna hate me! She's gonna not wanna be my Mami anymore!

"Hey it's ok" Madison stands up with me "Let's go to the bathtub"

We start walking when there's more "Rachel!" We then and see Rachel covered along with Santana who's starting now "Oh god"

"What did they eat?!" Shelby runs into the kitchen and after a few minutes walks out with the jumbo gummy bears bag "So...who got this?"

"Ey ad umy?" Brittany pouts "I ant umy!"

"They ate to many without permission" Madison looks at me with a raised eyebrow "Is there a punishment in order?"

"I guess it's the first spankings" I feel my eyes bug out "Let's get them washed off first"

-Time skip-

I'm taken out of the bathtub with the other two. We don't get diapers on yet cause we are just sat down on Momma and mommy's bed. We look at Mami and Mommy who look upset.

"So who bought them?" We don't speak and Mami scoffs "Ok"

"How about no Cartoons? No stuffed animals? Ooo! I think I got it" Shelby smirks and looks at us "No cuddles!"

"T as Uce!" I look at Santana in shock. She sold me out! "I ant udle!"

"Lucy you're first" I get picked up and then laid across mommy's knees "ten spankings for sneaking candy"

I break on the first one. I hate spankings! They hurt so much! After my ten I get diapered and sat down. Rachel is next then Santana. It hurts to sit cause my butt hurts. They rubbed some cream on it but it ain't helping.

"We still love you three but don't sneak candy!" Mommy looks at me "You know how your stomachs get"

"I ory" She picks me up and I start crying onto her shoulder "I o ory"

"It's ok baby girl" She rubs my back and bounces me in her arms "Youre ok"

I yawn and start to slowly stop crying. After a bit I yawn again and feel my eyes droop. Mommy feels safe. Mommy feels warm.

Next thing i know I'm dreaming.


	71. Chapter69

-Chapter 69-

-Rachel pov-

We aren't at school. I have no clue why. It's the seventeenth so it's not a holiday in January. I'm sitting on the floor playing with Beth when Lucy confusedly walks over and sits down. She looks at me and I chuckle when she she starts sucking on her paci.

It's funny when she does it. She overdramatizes sucking on it and you can tell she's not even meaning to. She looks around and it's silent in the house. Where's everyone else? I woke up to Beth this morning.

"You can nod in response" Lucy looks at me again "Did you see the girls up stairs?"

She shakes her head no. I stand up and walk to the kitchen. Nothing has been made for breakfast. I sigh and quickly make something for Beth. I look out the windows and see none of the cars. It doesn't fully hit me till I'm back to Lucy and Beth.

"They left us" Lucy looks up at me confused "They left here alone with Beth"

I'm caught from falling down by Lucy. She holds me close to her as I start crying. I've been abandoned again. Why does this keep happening to me? Why do they keep leaving?

-Shelby pov-

"Where the fuck are they?!" Judy is driving around with a Emma and Madison behind us "They did not get permission to fucking leave! They snuck out on a school day!"

"Shelby calm down" I look at her with a glare and she sends a worse one back "I will pull over and make you calm down"

"Alright!" I sit back and take a deep breath "I just...why would they sneak out? Did we scare them?"

"We won't know till we get to them" I nod and Judy puts a hand on mine "We will find them"

I nod again and sigh. I look out my window and look out for the girls. I can't help but feel like we forgot something this morning though...

"WE FORGOT BETH, LUCY, AND RACHEL!"

-Lucy pov-

I finally got Rachel to calm down and Beth to eat breakfast. Rachel is currently eating right now and I'm getting changed. We are going to see what's going on! We won't be left in the dark like this! I refuse!

"You gonna spit out the paci anytime soon?" I look at rachel and shake my head "helping the nerves?"

I nod and Rachel smiles. She goes over to where I have Beth resting on the bed and picks her up. She walks out with her and I finish getting dressed. I look down at my onesie and skirt that hides it. I smile and follow where Rachel went.

"You driving?" I nod and start to head out "Grab a piece of toast at least"

I look at Rachel and see she's serious. I walk over and pick up a piece of toast she didn't eat. I take my pacifier out and eat it. Once I'm done we head out the door and get in the car. Rachel buckles Beth up and then gets in herself. I turn the car on and drive away.

I only realize after I'm driving away that i don't know where I'm going. I don't know even know where to start looking.

-Santana pov-

I wake up with a ringing in my ears. Last I remember is we were getting breakfast for the family. We got everyone's favorite donuts for them. I try to move but feel stuck. I look ahead and see the windshield shattered. I look to my side the best I can and see Fran still out.

What happened? Is Brittany ok? Is Fran ok next to me? There's a sound of someone yelling but I can't see. I try to look but my neck hurts. I hear the people get closer as it fades to black.

-Shelby pov-

We are driving down the road when I see a fire truck pulled into the middle of it. We stop and fear takes over us. We get out of the car and run to the scene. I feel myself crumple to the ground as Brittany, Santana, and Frannie are stretchered into different ambulances.

"Mam" I look up a firefighter "We need you to stay back please"

"Those are our daughters!" He looks at the girls then us "Can we please get in with them?"

"I'll get someone to move your cars" He motions to the ambulances "Go!"

We run and I get into the one with Santana. The one we started all of the baby stuff with. She's grown into me a lot. She's really like a daughter to me.

"Come on baby" I grab her hand and start sobbing "Pull through please"

Please Santana...please pull through.

-Lucy pov-

I'm driving when my phone starts going off. Rachel picks it up and answers. I see her pale and tears start falling. I pull over to the side of the road and she shakily hands me my phone.

"Lucy?"

"Mom?" I hear the sadness in her voice "What's going on?"

"The girls were in a bad accident" I feel my air catch in my throat and my body go numb "We are heading to the community hospital and then we can come get you two"

"We are in our cars" I turn in the car and start driving again "We will be there soon"

I don't even realize how fast or slow I'm going. Before I know it I'm in the parking lot of the hospital. We slowly get out and grab Beth. We walk inside and see everyone running around. I'm pulled into a set of arms and start sobbing.

-Judy pov-

As soon as I grab Lucy she's breaking down. I pull her close as Madison grabs Rachel and Beth. Emma is holding a sleeping Abby while trying to keep herself together. Shelby is currently trying to get information for us.

"It'll be ok baby girl" I rub a circle on her back and close my eyes "It'll all be ok"

-Time skip-

We are waiting for hours before a doctor comes to us. She has a neutral expression on her face. Would she be frowning if it was bad? Would she possibly be smiling?

"Family of Brittany Pierce, Frannie Fabray, and Santana Lopez?" We all get up and walk to the doc "They are all stable but only Santana is awake right now"

"Can we go see her?" She looks at us hesitantly "What?"

"We have to limit visitors" She frowns "I'm sorry"

"It's alright" I look at the group "Who's going in?"

"You and Shelby" Madison wraps a arm around Lucy and Rachel "We'll be fine"

"Are you sure?" They nod and I look at the doc "Alright..please take us to her"

She nods and we head on our way. We pass by some rooms and to a partially bigger one. We walk in and I freeze. All of the girls are in here. They all have tubes in them and oxygen pumped into their noses.

"H-hey" I look over and see Santana smiling "I'm glad you two are here...Wheres the others?"

"You can only have two visitors right now" We walk over to each side of her "What were you all doing?"

"We got d-donuts for you all" She sighs and closes her eyes "We...we got everyone their favorite! Then..then there was a truck..we stopped but the semi came over to far and too fast"

"Is that all you remember?" She nods and I ran a hand through her hair "Ok baby girl"

"Am I gonna be fine?" I nod and she smiles "That's good"

"Yeah" We look over and see Fran awake "Can I get two visitors now?"

"Me too?" I look over and see Brittany sitting up "I wanna see my girlfriends"

"Hang on" I walk out of the room and find the doc for the girls "The rule is two per one of my girls right?"

"Right" She smiles "I take it they are awake and want visitors?"

"Do babies count as two?" She shakes her head no "Can you bring them in?"

"Yes I can" I smile and she walk away "Go be with your girls while I get them"

I nod and walk back to the room "Everyone is coming" The girls all smile and I look at them seriously "No matter how hurt you are right now you are NEVER sneaking out again!"

"Alright" Fran looks at her IV "This is weird"

"So is seeing you three in the hospital" The rest of our family walks into the room "I just joined this family recently and I'd rather not have this happen"

"Just joined" I look around the room and my eyes bug out "WHERES PAM?!"

-Pamela pov-

The glee kids are all in the auditorium. Where is shelby? I came to school early for some tutoring sessions. I haven't seen the girls or the moms at all today...did they leave me?

"Pam" I look over at Jasmine who motions me over "You might wanna see this"

I walk over and see a news article on her phone. I read it and my heart breaks. They didn't leave me..at least maybe they haven't. I run out of the room and get in the spare car. It's struggles to start and then finally kicks on. I drive to the community hospital and run inside. I bump into someone and fall to the ground.

"PAMELA!" I look up and see Judy "I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine" We both stand up and hug "You've had a crazy day"

"Come on" Judy leads me through some doors and to the family "Guess who's here"

"Hey" I look at Fran and start to cry "I'm gonna be ok"

"Still wanna go on a date with us?" I chuckle and walk over to Fran and sugar "Cause we don't want a duet if we can have a trio"

"Cheesy girl" we do a small group hug "You all are crazy"

There's laughs around the room before we all start talking. We spend as long as we can in there. Even in the hospital this family can act normal...well 'normal'. This family is truly anything but.

But why have normal when you can have fun and love.


	72. Chapter70

-Chapter 70-

-Rachel pov-

We are getting closer to regionals time. To be honest though...I could care less. Two of my girlfriends are in the hospital right now. Santana should be fine and should Fran. Brittany though...she's got a bit more healing to do.

I'm currently in Madison's office holding one of Brittanys favorite toys. Why did she end up with the herniated disk? Why is she the one that has a bad concussion? Just why her?

Brittany is so innocent! She never did anything to deserve this! She's been with me and helping me since the beginning. She's the first date I had and got me the dog. I miss that dog. After getting my vision back we got rid of B.

Brittany may not be fully ready by regionals to dance again. I sigh and sit her toy on the ground. Playing with it just doesn't feel right. Playing just doesn't feel right. I want her back here with me.

I need her here with me.

-Lucy pov-

I feel so lost today. Usually Rachel spends time singing in the auditorium, Pamela studies, Sugar reads, Santana plays in Madison's office, Shelby gets stuff ready for Glee, and Emma watches Santana with Madison. I feel lost even more because Brittany was my class buddy. She'd always walk with me or sit with me in class.

I've just been walking the halls alone. I love Rachel with all my heart but she stopped caring about classes. Brittany has been my class buddy and also works to actually do the school work. I stop in front of Brittanys locker and sigh. I open it and see the pictures of our family and us.

A smile spreads across my face from the photos. Only Brittany would have some of the ones that were up. We aren't serious in a lot of them. Most of them are us making funny faces and having a blast. I wipe a tear that falls from my eye as I close the locker.

Why is life just not fair?

-Pamela pov-

I haven't been around enough to know how everything was. I can't tell though today wasn't the normal. Everyone has been inside their heads. I guess I can't fault them though. I mean here I am in my head too. I've been staring at the same page for the whole day.

I didn't get much sleep last night. Every time I closed my eyes I saw Fran and the machines. I had some nightmares about losing her and sugar too. So to say I'm out of it is a major understatement. I just wish i could get rid of the images.

My chest has been hurting too but oh well. Lucy has looked like a zombie in the halls and Rachel is too far in her head. She keeps picking up one of Brittanys toys then putting it down. I sigh and close the book I was looking in.

Across the library is Sugar. She looks worse than I do. She has dark bags under her eyes and is just staring. Her gaze hasn't left the table in front of her. I slowly stand up and head over to her.

Maybe she could use me?

-Sugar pov-

All I see is Fran hooked up in the hospital. I don't even have to close my eyes to see the image. I love her so much and I usually message her all day long. I can't hit the send button. I feel like I'm gonna break any second.

"Sugar?" I look up and see Pamela standing next to me "Come here"

I slowly stand up and it happens. I'm caught by her because I breakdown. We both go to the ground as she holds me. I hear her crying too as she rubs my back. I look up at her and see the tears falling.

I reach up and wipe her tears. I stop wiping and cup her face. She looks so beautiful. She leans her head down as I move my head up. We finally meet in a sweet kiss. Fran and I are already planning on doing this soon with her.

I guess I can tell Fran I got the first one. I bet she'll laugh. I love her laugh so much. I love her so much.

Maybe I'll send that message.

-Shelby pov-

Emma has been in my office all morning. We've been quiet the whole time. She opens her mouth every now and then but that's it. I know she wants to ask how I'm doing. I know she wants to help. But I think she isn't doing well either.

I sigh as she opens her mouth again. I look up but she closes it and turns away. I shake my head and slam my paper down. I look up at her and she is looking at me worried.

"Just ask Emma" She shakes her head and I give her a small smile "It'll be fine"

"How are you?" I see the tears forming in her eyes "Cause I'm not good"

"I'm not good either" I get up and move a chair beside her. I sit down and pull her close to me "Let it out Em"

She starts sobbing into my shoulder as I hold her. I pull her onto my lap and hold her better. Emma is a great mom but she only took those pills to help and I think to prove she wasn't a baby. She had a bad childhood from what she said but she said she's fought too hard to go back.

We would've loved her the same way we do now though. A lot has changed since the beginning of all of this. We got a house full of people and more mouths to feed. We have so much love flowing around the house. I wouldn't change what's happened for anybody or anything.

Well I could've done without this accident. I just hope everyone is able to get back to normal soon. Cause everything the way it is now isn't normal. It just hurts.

It hurts really bad.

-Madison pov-

I've been watching Rachel pick up and put down the same toy all day. She hasn't ate even though I keep pushing her to try. Her salad has gone bad and her chips are stale. It hurts me to see the girls so broken.

They've been glued together for a while now. I've heard all of the stories and seen the smiles while they tell the happy times. They've had their problems but the smiles always come back. I wish that this wasn't one of those problems. Judy has had the babies in the hospital with the girls today.

I got a text earlier saying they were all fine. It was to the moms chat only. Judy said the girls all haven't talked yet. I think they are all scared that someone's upset. I know there's no one upset at each other though. They are all upset about the semi driver not being able to control the truck.

But I guess they'll have to tell the other one that. I feel a tug on my pant leg and see it's Rachel. She makes grabby hands at me. I smile and pick her up. She pulls at the top of my shirt and I realize what she wants. I pull down my top and as soon as she's able she's latched on to my breast.

I run a hand through her hair as Rachel finally eats something. It's a step in a good direction. I just hope they all start getting slowly better. I really hope tomorrow is a better day.

I hope everyday after this is a better day.

-Judy pov-

"Alright" I look around at the girls "What are we watching now?"

"Toy story!" The girls all yell and I smile "Toy story!"

I put in the dvd and the girls happily cheer. I smile and watch them smile too. I know everyone else has been having a hard day today though. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't and the girls weren't having a bad day too. This is the normal for them and they miss they're other halves.

I hate that this has happened to them. I hate that I wanna be angry they snuck out but I can't. I can't be angry cause they are already hurting. If they weren't hurting they'd be if they knew I was angry. They've not ate much today and if I hadn't started the movies, I don't think they'd be as happy right now.

I look at the ground and see Beth playing with Abby on a blanket. Both so sweet and innocent. The have no clue what's going on right now and don't have to. I sigh and look back at the older ones. They are into the movie and I smile again. It's one of their favorites.

I got a call about the semi driver earlier. I texted the moms but I don't know if it went through. The man was driving while intoxicated. It could've been so much worse for my babies because of that..that...that piece of shit! He could've killed my loves...I was so close to losing three of my babies.

I shake the thoughts out and chuckle when they laugh. I can't focus on the negative right now. There's a major positive right in front of me. My babies are alive.

That's good enough for me right now.


	73. Chapter71

-Ch. 71-

-Santana pov-

It's been a hell of a week. We are halfway through the last full week of January and I'm losing my mind! I love Lucy and Rachel but they need to give me SPACE! They've been on top of me today in Madison's office. They won't leave me be!

"Mami?" Rachel looks up at Madison and I take the moment to move away some "En s B oming ack?"

"She'll be back soon baby" Rachel nods and I looks at me sadly "What's wrong Rachel?"

"An ove ay om e" I frown at the pout on her face "Y ove?"

"Ace" I extend my arm out toward her "I eed ace!"

Silence takes over the room quickly. Rachel has tears form as she stands. She out the door like a Rocket before I can say anything. I look at Madison whos already looking at me.

"She didn't eat almost all day yesterday cause she was worried about you" Madison stands up and walks to the door "She hasn't said anything out loud but I think she blames herself"

"Really?" Madison looks back at me and nods "I just feel overwhelmed with her and Lucy all over me today"

"So instead of talking it out you yell at her you need it?" I look at the ground ashamed "Plus I haven't seen Lucy since second...what did you do?"

"I told her I needed somethings" I look up at Madison and see the stern look I'm getting "It wasn't bad! I really did need some of it! I even gave her my money to use"

"San!" I'm tackled in a hug by Lucy quickly "I got your pain meds and the snacks you wanted! Oh I just jumped on you I'm so sorry! God how could I be so stupid?! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Oh I also have your money here"

"My money?" I look at the bag filled completely with candy I like and one bottle of pain meds "How did you pay for all of this then?"

"Well my card of course" She holds up her personal card the moms gave us "It's empty now but it was worth it! You just need to relax and focus on getting better! Where Rachel? Between you and me...she's been taking this the hardest..I think she blames herself that she couldn't have done something"

"Really?" Lucy nods and I hand the bag to her "Take these I don't deserve them!"

"San don't be ridiculous" Lucy hands the bag back over with a smile "You deserve the best"

"I yelled at Rachel I needed space and I didn't need any of these besides the pain meds" I watch Lucy slowly start to frown and tears form "Luce please we can talk this out! Don't run out on me...please"

"I used all the money I had on you to make you feel better" Lucy shakes her head and stands up "We don't pity you Santana! We don't hate you! She blames herself and I wanna switch places! But even after all that we've been through! You still go back to that scared little girl who wants to hide away from everything and everyone"

I reach out for her but she flinches away. She shakes her head and runs out the door. I look at Madison and start bawling. She wraps her arms around me and rocks us both.

"It'll be ok" She gives me a kiss on the forehead as we rock "It'll be ok"

-Time skip-Madison pov-

Santana has been out of it since what happened. Shelby said she found the other two in the auditorium. It's time for Glee but Santana won't move. I finally just pick her up and sit down.

"Enough of this!" She looks up at me confused "This is what Lucy was talking about! You are feeling so much pity you aren't fighting for your girls! Not going to show them you love them and appreciate what they did today even though YOU used them means you lose! It means you give up on them!"

"I don't wanna give up on them" Santana gets a look of determination on her face "I'm going to that meeting and showing them I care!"

I smile and let her down but then stop her "Hang on!" I quickly grab a shirt and toss it to her song with some pants "You'll need these"

"Thanks Mami" She runs over and gives me a big hug "I love you"

"I love you too" we break apart and I give her a big smile "Now go win your girls back!"

Santana throws the clothes on and takes off. I hear a chuckle and get up. I walk to the door and see Emma hiding outside the room. I look at her confused and she just walks over to me.

"You are a weird woman" She wraps her arms around my neck and smiles "So we going to glee or am I seeing you in your office?"

"Well" I drag us into my office "Someone has been a very naughty councilor"

We both laugh and close the door behind us. This is gonna be fun! I hope Santana is able to win the girls over. I know I'm winning right now.

-Santana pov-

"Alright! That's all I had to say today" I burst through the room doors "Hello Santana! Thank you for finally showing up!"

"I have a song!" I run up to the piano and look at Lucy and Rachel "I used and abused you two today and I'm sorry! I used Lucy and I abused you Rachel by pushing you away when you just wanted to help! I don't blame you and I'd never wish this on you Luce!"

I start to pluck at the keys and take a deep breath. Here it goes.

All I wanna say

Girl I wanna say

I'm saying that I'm sorry

Ooh ooh, ooh, ooh

August 4th, we were chilling at the house

Said I'm done, I told you to get out

Didn't mean a word that I said

Cause I was hoping you would come back

'Cause I tried and tried

And I cried and cried

Up late at night and I hurt

And I tried to fight and I cried to god

Oh please let it just work

And I'm going crazy with you

You got me so confused

'Cause you walked away, and I walked away

And we should've stayed baby

All you have to do is say that I'm sorry

Baby I'm sorry

And I'm in love with you

Baby I want this, baby I want this

Say baby I'll do what it takes

And I will be here all the way baby

All you have to do is say that I'm sorry

Baby I'm sorry

You wanna know if I was moving on without you

I miss you, miss you, miss you, I miss you

To tell the truth I've thinking bout you lately

I miss you, miss you, miss you, I miss you

"Stop!" I look up at Rachel "You know some of those lyrics want us to apologize right?"

"I know" I sigh and put my head down "I just wanna apologize and you two love music!"

"We also love you" I'm quickly rushed by the girls "We May have been mad but we are still going to love you"

"Plus I'm taking your card" I look at Lucy with a pout but she answers with a raised eyebrow and a glare "You made me use my money for absolutely no reason"

"Yeeaaahhh" I pull my card out of my pocket and hand it to Lucy "Here"

"No are you all done?" We look at Shelby who's looking at us upset. We nod and she turns to the club "As I was saying earlier! We have one more full week before regionals! Let's practice hard and then go to Nationals!"

Everyone cheers as they leave. We get ushered out by Shelby as Sugar and Pamela come up to us. We all walk as a group to Madisons office. I run ahead and open the door. I freeze when I see Mami and mom naked.

"AHHHHH!" They jump off the desk and land on the ground "MOMMY!"

Shelby runs over and then looks up "Are you serious?!" She stomps over to them "You couldn't at least lock the door?!"

"You're just mad we broke the bet first" Emma smirks "And got laid"

"Bet?" They all look over at me "What bet?"

"Us moms made a bet" Shelby glares at them "But it's seems there was two eager beavers"

"I don't regret a thing" Madison looks at us "Maybe one thing"

We nod and the rest of the night went by awkwardly. I'm never going to be able to look at them the same way again. I never thought Emma and Madison would look like that.

God I'm apart of a weird ass family. But I love it.


	74. Chapter72

-Chapter 72-

-Judy pov-

"So we understand know right?" Emma and madison nod as they roll their eyes "I mean it! The girls saw you both naked!"

"And Santana saw us having intercourse" I give Emma a glare and she puts her hands up "I understand Judy!"

"We both do" Madison stands up and walks to the coffee maker "Is Shelby getting the girls up today?"

"I did it yesterday" Shelby walks past holding Beth and Abby "Today is Judys day"

"I hate all of you" I walk out of the kitchen and upstairs. Ill start with Fran and sugar "Time to get up!"

"Whatever" Fran groans and puts her pillow on her head "Sugar! Get up!"

"Stop yelling!" Sugar rolls out of bed and looks at me "I'll go get Pamela"

I nod and walk into the girls room "Wakey! Wakey!" I look straight at Lucy's crib and notice she's missing "Luce?"

"Shh!" I turn toward the closet where the voice came from "We need to be here when Britt does!"

"So then shut up!" I hear a quiet smack "Dootyhead!"

"Brat!" I smile as I can already tell Santana is pouting and Lucy is sticking her tongue out "What now?"

"I think" I open the closet and the girls jump "You need to work on being quiet"

"NO!" The girls push past me and run "PLAN B!"

I chase after one girl just to have to go for another. What the hell is going on?!...wait how did they know Britt was coming home today? We haven't told them yet just incase!

"MOM SQUAD!" I hear groans and then footsteps on the stairs "They know about Brittany and are running amuck!"

That puts some speed to them as we catch the girls. We bring them downstairs to the couch and sit them all down. We stand in front of them with crossed arms or hands on hips. We all have on common question.

"Who told you Brittany had a chance to come home today?" The girls look at each other then to us "Out with it! You need to eat, get dressed, and go to school!"

"We overheard you talking last night" Rachel looks at her hands "We just wanna be together again"

"You all will" I crouch down in front of Rachel and raise her head to look at me "I will go today and see if she'll be able to come home before you all are home from school"

"Thanks Momma" I pull Rachel into a hug "Now we can get changed"

I chuckle and let go. The girls happily run to the office and I look at the moms. It was a slim chance Brittany was coming home today. It all depends on one test. One test no one thinks she'll pass.

She has to walk.

-Brittany pov-

"Ok" I look up at my doctor "Ready to see if you go home early?"

"We already know I'm not passing" The doctor frowns "Don't try and sugar coat this please"

"I think you could honestly do it" I look at her confused and she just smiles "Come on"

She helps me into my wheel chair and we are off. She pushes me to the physical therapy area and over to some bars. The bars are right next to each other with a small treadmill material thing in between them.

"Is that what I will walk on?" The doctor nods "You think I can do this?"

"We aren't leaving till you do" The doctor helps me up and walks me to the bars. She lets me grab the bars myself and hold myself up "We've repaired your back and everyone believes in you"

I nod and she walks to the other end. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I open my eyes and let it out. I move one hand forward and try to take a step. I meet the ground instead.

"Great" I get helped back up the the position I was in "Why don't we just stop?"

"Again" She walks to the other end "Lets go"

I try again 12 more times. My side hurts, I'm angry, and I feel like a failure. My doctor stands me up again and walks to where she's been standing. I send a glare her way.

"IM NOT ABLE TO WALK!" I feel the tears start to fall "Why can't you just accept what I have?"

"Because I know you can" She gives me a small smile "Think about what you could do if you walk! You could dance again, you could part again, and you could go one park walks with the girls you love! Do this not for yourself! Do it for them"

"For them" I put a hand forward and slowly take a step "I'm doing this for them"

"Keep it up!" It takes sometime but I get 5 steps before I fall and she stands me up "Good job! Let's get yo~"

"Again" She looks at me confused "I'm not stopping till I walk this whole room"

She smiles and gives me a nod. She stands me up at the start again. This time I get farther than before. I get helped up and feel a fire burning. I'm gonna walk again for the girls I love. I'm going to walk when no one thinks I should.

Because I'm Brittany Bitch!

-Time skip- Lucy pov-

We've all had a long day today. I've been in Madison's office with Santana and Rachel all day. I just couldn't keep walking around. I just wanna be with Brittany and have our flaming talks between classes. They were always so nice.

"Really?" I look over at Madison who's on the phone "Alright...yeah...ok thanks love you"

"S at momma?" Madison looks at me and nods "At pend?"

"She's going to get Brittany now" Madison sighs "Fran has a bad day but now is doing better and is watching the babies"

"Ill B e at ome?" Madison doesn't answer and Santana starts to tear up "I ant B!"

"I know you do baby girl" Madison gets up and picks up Santana quickly "We all do"

I look at Rachel who's been quiet. She has Brittanys toy again. I know she's closer to Brittany than even Santana. This has to be hitting her hard. I hope Brittany is ok to come home.

-Judy pov-

I walk into the hospital and get lead to the physical therapy area. I stand at the window and see Brittany Behring helped up. She starts at the bars and gets to the end. I smile only for a second. I frown when the doc and her start walking away from the bars.

They walk toward the wall and then turn right. Brittany struggles some and I go to open the door. I make eye contact with the doc and she shakes her head no. Brittany must see cause they have a small conversation. I watch them go to the next wall and turn right again.

Brittany makes to the wall after that perfectly fine. I smile and tears spring to my eyes. The next wall is the glass window. Brittany slowly comes to where I am but doesn't look. She only sees me when the doctor points me out. I get motioned into the room and I quickly go in.

"BRITTANY!" I wrap her in a hug and spin her around "YOU WALKED! YOU DID IT BABY!"

"I did it momma!" I sit here down and just hug her close "I walked"

"She's a determined girl when you get her to a certain point" I look at the doctor "I think she's more then able to go home today"

"Thank you" I look at Brittany with a happy watery smile "You're going home!"

"I know!" She smiles brightly and then her in have an idea' look comes out "I have the best surprise idea!"

-Time skip-

The girls are the first into the house. They stop when they see me. I can see them searching around the room and I frown. They look at me with sad faces.

"She didn't pass did she" I don't answer and just look at the ground. I so could be an actress! "Oh my Brittany!"

"You don't have to yell me name" Brittany slowly walks up to us with a smile "I'm right here"

The girls freeze for a minute. It's like they are trying to figure out if this is a dream or not. When they figure out its not they pull Brittany into a hug. I chuckle and walk over to the others. They all are watching the scene unfold with smiles.

Our family is back together! We can love each other again in the same house. We don't have to worry about hospitals for now. We have each other together.

We are together again.


	75. Chapter73

-Chapter 73-

-Brittany pov-

It's great to be back in school again really. I love being beside Lucy in the hall as we go class to class. But with my walking not being '100%' I'm stuck in a wheelchair. I don't realize I'm alone until I am at the classroom. I look around but I don't see Lucy anywhere.

I wheel away from the classroom and go the way we came. I look everywhere and try to find her. I stop when I hear crying. I turn to my left and wheel toward a janitors closet. I try to open the door but it's locked.

"Hello?" I knock on the door "Lucy?"

"They never learn you know" I turn and see Pamela walking you to me "I have a key...you get her and I'll deal with the trouble makers"

She hands me a small key and walks away. I unlock the door and open it. I wheel in and look at Lucy curled in a ball. I roll closer and until I hear a crunch. I wheel back and see broken glass on the ground.

"Luce?" She doesn't look up at me "Babe?"

"I just wanna be beautiful Brittany" Lucy looks up at me and I see her broken glasses sliding off her face "Why can't I ever feel like me?"

"Oh Luce" I slowly get out of my chair and to the ground. I crawl the rest of the way to Lucy and pull her close "I got you beautiful"

Lucy starts crying into my shoulder soon after. I rub her back and glare at the broken glass. Pamela better teach these punks some manners. Cause I don't care if I can't walk or can, next time I kick their asses.

-Pamela pov-

Being a old bully at the school I know where they hang out. I walk to behind the bleachers and stop. Sure enough Grace and Samantha are standing behind them. I walk over to them and I must look super pissed cause when Grace sees me she gulps.

"You better explain why you hurt Lucy now" I let my words come out calm but also lathered in venom "You had no reason to!"

"So you get to have fun with the babies but we can't?" Samantha smirks "I think I wanna join in on them and keep for my own"

"I'm gonna kill you!" We both charge but get stopped by Grace "Move out of the way!"

"No!" Grace looks at Samantha "Just tell her!"

"No" Samantha backs away and looks at me "I'm not telling her shit! She turned on us!"

"I didn't turn on you!" I point back toward the High school "I just found where my heart is! I found love and family!"

"We were your family!" I feel the anger leave as tears fall down Samanthas face "We have always had your back through everything! You threw that away for what? Some girls who play baby?!"

"No" I shake my head and put a hand over my heart "I found girls who help me and I help them...I found a family to love me for me...I found a home"

"We could've been that home" Samantha scoffs "But you had to just get baby crazy didn't ya? I mean that's what happens with Mary right? You wanted a baby so you got pregnant!"

"I was raped" Samantha face drops and I hear Grace gasp "I was raped and then left to die...I got rid of the baby because I couldn't look at her and see him"

"Why didn't you say anything?" Samantha takes a soft step forward "We could've done something"

"I thought I deserved it" I sarcastically chuckle and shake my head "Biggest bully gets raped and left for dead...that's Karma right?"

"No one deserves that" Samantha puts a hand on my shoulder "We can still help you! My folks would take you in!"

"I am happy where I live! Why don't you get that?!" I push her hand away and point angrily at her "I love Sugar! I love Fran! And I love everyone in my house! They love me too!"

"I'd love matters so much then why did you leave me?" I look at Samantha confused as she looks at the ground "I love you but you still left me"

"I love you like a si~"

"I don't love you like a sister!" I flinch back at Samanthas yelling "I love...I love you like you love Sugar and this Fran girl"

"I'm sorry" She's shrugs and leans against the bleachers "Grace can you give us a minute alone?"

"Uh" she looks at Samantha "You want me to go?"

"Go to class pipsqueak" Grace blushes before nodding and leaving "So what do you wanna to tell me alone?"

"I may not love you but she does" Samantha looks at me confused "Grace has always wanted to be with you Sam"

"She deserves better" Samantha looks at where Grace is skipping away "She's too pure for this world"

"You had some purity too you at one point" Sam side glances at me "We could both be good again...we just need our better half"

"You have two of those" Sam pushes off the bleacher "I'll see ya kid"

I watch Samantha head into the school and sigh. I really hope I got through to her. I really wanna be friends still. I just don't want her hurting the girls.

Only time will tell.

-Time skip-

"Pam!" I look at Grace who's running to me "She got suspended!"

"Who?" It takes a moment but I notice Samantha isn't there "What happened?"

"She told the principal it was her" I look at grace confused "She told Principal Moore she broke Lucy's glasses"

"She really is trying to turn back" Grace looks at me confused and I put a hand on her shoulder "I know you love her Grace...she what's to be good enough for you! This was her first step"

"Really?" I nod and Grace smiles brightly "I'm so happy!"

"Why don't you go see her? I think she'd enjoy it" Grace nods and takes off "Have fun!"

"So is she really trying to change?" I look beside me at a curious Shelby "Or is it just a facade?"

"She wouldn't have told if she wasn't going to change" I look back where Grace took off "She'll prove she's good enough to have grace"

"Good" Shelby chuckles "It reminds me of you so far"

"I do love my girls" I look over at Shelby "Is Luce ok?"

"Yeah" Shelby puts a arm around me shoulders "But we called off glee for today and are heading home"

I nod and we walk together to the lot. I see the girls at the car and smile. Sugar sends me a smile back then yells at Santana when she judges her. I chuckles and walks over to the girls.

I love this family.

-Samantha pov-

I'm sitting on the couch when there's a knock on the front door. I get up and slowly open it. I'm tackled by a smaller figure and wrapped into a hug. I smile when I smell Graces perfume.

"Thank you for telling on yourself" I look down at Grace and she gives me a toothy smile "You look so good when you're being good!"

"You look good always" We both slowly get up and I close the door "So I assume you have something else you wanna talk about too?"

"Well" She looks at the ground nervously as she scuffs her shoes "I have been thinking about the girls and Pam...and you said you'd want one for you own"

"I was joking" Grace looks at me "I still don't think what they are doing is ok"

"Oh" Grace frowns and looks away "Ok"

"You wanna be like them?" Grace doesn't answer but she doesn't have to "You want me to mom you?"

"I trust you and love you" Grace looks up at me with tears forming "But if you wanna just be girlfriends or just friends that's fine!"

"I wanna do what will make you happy" I move some stray hair behind her ear "Would that make you happy?"

"As long as you'd want to" Grace smiles "I wanna be happy with you"

"Why don't you pick out a movie and let me think about it ok?" She nods and skips over to the couch "Oh boy"

I could be with someone who loves me and I can fall in love with. But I don't know anything about what she's wanting...this only leaves one option.

I pull out my phone and look in the contacts. Here comes a long call.


	76. Chapter74

-Chapter 74-

-Pamela pov-

It's finally my date night. We have pushed it and pushed it back so much! But tonight is the night! It's the first day of February and I couldn't think of a better time. I look over the picnic setup I have again. I hope this is all correct.

I take a deep breath before storing everything to keep it cool. I cover them so they can't see it and head to see the girls getting in a line. It goes oldest to youngest. I smile at the cute arrangement. Seeing it reminds me of a call I got a few days ago.

-A few days ago-

"Hello?" I groggily looked at my phone as I picked it up "This is Pamela Corcoran"

"I know who you are" I look at the phone and see it's Samantha "Look...grace and I wanna try dating but she...she wants to be like the girls"

"You mean diapers and all?" It's silent for a few moments "I can't see you nod"

"Oh yeah" She sighs "I just wanna make her happy! We both know she didn't have the best childhood either"

"You both are supposed to get something good out of this" I think back to everything I've learned being here "It's supposed to make you both happy"

"Making her happy would make me happy" I hear her sigh again "God I don't do emotional!"

"I know you don't" I smile "This shows me you really care about her"

"I do" Samanath sighs "You...you think the moms would show me where to get stuff?"

"I think they'd be happy to" It goes silent again "She's good for you Sam...don't ruin that"

"I won't Pam" I can already see the smile on her face she'd be trying to hide "Dont ruin your special thing either"

-Current time-

I shake my head out of my thoughts and see I'm at school. I grab my stuff from the locker and head to class. Today needs to speed along! I just wanna get my date on!

"Nervous doesn't look good on you" I glare at Lucy as she comes over with Brittany "It brings out your wrinkles"

"Where's the other two that make you look better?" Lucy rolls her eyes "Don't dish what you can't take baby"

"O air!" Lucy growls "No fair!"

"They are in Madison's office" I look at Brittany worried "They just are tired and would do better there"

"I see" We stop at the club door "I'll go to them after this"

"They will be fine Pamela" Lucy puts a hand on my shoulder "You got enough on your mind"

"Girls!" Shelby scares us by jumping out of the room "We have a new member!"

We share a confused look and step in. I feel my jaw drop when I see who it is. Grace looks at me and smiles. She's always loved singing but Samantha hated it. This girls already getting her way.

"Hey Pam!" Grace runs over and hugs me tight "How are you?"

"She's doing good" We both look at a angry Lucy "I'm trying to stay calm"

"Sam wants to apologize" Grace moves her head around like trying to add stuff up "When she's not suspended that is"

"I'll be waiting" Lucy puts a recipe in Graces hand "This is the bill for my new glasses"

"I don't think she likes me" Grace looks at me with a frown "You think she'll like little me?"

"I don't know" I pull her in for a comfort hug "I really don't know"

-Time skip-

Home room Glee was awkward. There's was thick tension in there. I hope Lucy can forgive them. I also hope Samantha pays the bill. The moms don't wanna point it out but we are running low on funds right now.

All of our daily necessities cost a lot. Judy is applying at a lawyers office to help even if all out soon. I sigh as I enter into Madison office. I smile a little seeing Rachel asleep and Santana babbling on Madison's lap. She looks like such a pro at being a mom.

I sit down in a chair and pull out some papers. I can just wait for one of them to come to me. I get through one when I feel a tug on my jeans. I look down and see Santana pouting.

"Hey little girl" I pick her up and sit her on my knee "How are you?"'

"Ood" She smiles before yawning "I ired"

"Leta get you to sleep then?" She nods and I get us situated to breastfeed "Nap time"

She latches on and a memory plays in my head. Not of breastfeeding but ok something else. My last date I had. The worst date I ever had.

-2 years ago-

Everything is going great! She's enjoyed the view and the food! I spent hours preparing all of this and she loves it! I don't think I could've gotten any luckier. I look to my side and see her smiling.

Suddenly my stomach starts turning. Her smile is a frown. Her face is puffing you and she's becoming bumpy. I look at the food and see what she ate. Everything wasn't allergy related minus...oh no.

"I'm so sorry" I open her purse and pull out a epipen "This may hurt I don't know"

I stab it into her leg and everything goes back to normal. The date ended there and she never messaged again. I lost the girl I liked more than anything.

I'll never love again.

-Current time-

"Why don't you fix your shirt Pam" I look up at Madison who points to my exposed breast "Santana's been out for a while now"

"Sorry" I fix myself and look at Madison "I was stuck in my head"

"You'll be fine in this date" Madison gives me a encouraging smile "Sugar and Fran will like you no matter how big or small it is"

"Thanks" I give her a smile back "That means a lot"

She nods and goes back to her work. I look down at the sleeping girl in my arms. No matter what happens I know I'll still have these people in my life. So I hope.

-Time skip-

"Are you ready?" I take a deep breath and nod to Judy "FRAN! SUGAR! YOUR DATE IS READY!"

The girls come down the stairs slowly and I'm in awe. Fran is in denim style clothing while Sugar is wearing some cartoon shirt and blue jeans. I feel underdressed now. I'm just in blue jeans, a white shirt, and faux leather jacket.

"Be home by 11" I look at Shelby "And be have!"

"Yes mam" I look at my dates "Ready?"

They nod and we all walk to the car. I open the door for both of them and we set off. I drive nervously to the spot I picked out. It's a nice hill with a great view. When sunset hits...man it'll look so beautiful!

It's a quiet ride to the hill. I park and take a deep breath. This is it. I get out and help them out too. I lead them to the spot and carry the supplies. I set up the picnic blanket before setting down the food and plates.

The date goes smoothly and I start feeling better. I still feel a little nervous though. What if something goes wrong? What if...what if I accidentally cause them to break out?!

"Pam?" I look at a worried Sugar "You ok? You spaced there"

"My last date" I sigh and look at my plate "I caused her to go into a allergic reaction"

"That sounds terrible" Fran smirks "I vomited on my first date...he didn't look good in skittles vomit"

"I peed myself on mine" We both look at sugar shocked "I was nervous and forgot to use the bathroom...we hit a bump and boom"

"Thanks girls" I smile at them "I just wanna make this special for you two"

"This has been special cause we are all together" sugar grabs one of my hands followed by Fran "This was an amazing date"

I smile wider and look at the sunset. It looks so beautiful. I look at each girl beside me and think the same thing. These girls are so beautiful and deserve the world. I just hope I can give it to them.

"So" They look at me immediately "Will I get a second date?"

"I think you will get many more" Fran kisses me then pulls back "Especially with lips like those"

I smile even wider before getting kissed again. I had nothing to worry about. I just got two girlfriends from my date plans. For once I feel truly together. For one I feel safe.

For once I feel whole. I'm not gonna let this feeling go anytime soon.


	77. Chapter75

-Chapter 75-

-Shelby pov-

"Alright club! I have major news!!" Everyone looks at me confused as I can't hold in my excitement "We are having regionals here!"

"That's good right?" Pamela looks at everyone confused. Rachel even looks surprised "What am I missing?"

"Dalton and another school are coming here" Rachel looks at Pamela slowly "Nationals rests on this"

"So we have homefield advantage" Grace shrinks as all eyes go to her "Is that bad?"

"I just wanna get to Nationals" Lucy starts rocking slowly in her chair "I just wanna get Rachel to New York"

"Guys what's going on?" They all look at me and I can see why Grace shrunk back "What's so bad about it being here?"

"The last time Carmel held it we lost for five years" Jasmine looks ready to breakdown in tears "I don't wanna lose"

"We aren't going to lose" I step off the stage and walk to the doors "Homeroom dismisses"

-Rachel pov-

"Shelby didn't look happy" I look at a Upset looking sugar and Pamela "What?"

"You aren't the only one in trouble" I see the girls looks away beside me "You guys know what's riding in this! You think Shelby wasn't already stressed out?!"

"We have the money for New York" I have a smile that disappears when Pamela and Sugar share a worried expression "We have money right?"

"We've been having some financial issues" Pamela sighs "The moms don't know that Sugar and I know"

"Now you all know" Sugar looks at us with a serious expression "We need to keep this quiet ok?"

"Ok" I look at the girls "We don't say a thing"

I really hope that they don't say anything.

-Time skip- Shelby pov-

"So they know everything!" Santana nods and fiddles around nervously "Why are you so nervous?"

"The others asked me not to say anything" She sighs "I just want you all to not be stressing"

"We are moms we will stress over things" Emma sighs "What are we gonna do?"

"Don't tell them I told you please!" We all look at Santana "Please"

"We could come out and tell them" I give Madison a raised eyebrow and she puts her hands up "Or keep hiding things"

"It's not hiding things!" I stand up angrily "Its being a parent and not worrying your children! It's ok to hide stuff like this! They don't need to know!"

"It's ok" I look over and see Emma comforting a crying Santana "You did the right thing and she's not mad at you baby"

"Sanny?" I reach down but pull my hand back when she flinches "San?"

"O" she pushes herself into Emma more "O ore ease!"

"Shelby?" I look over at Madison and then run out of the room "Shelby!"

I don't stop running as the tears come. I scared Santana to the point she didn't want me. How can I fix it if she doesn't want me? How can I make this right? I really don't know how to.

I run out of the school and to my car. I turn it on and start driving away. I have no classes but glee today. They are already prepared for regionals so there's no worry. I barely register the stop sign as I slam the breaks.

Car whiz's past and I take a deep breath. How did everything go so wrong?

-Madison pov-

"Where are you going?" I look at Emma and stop grabbing my things "Don't go running out too"

"I wanna go after her" I sigh and grab my keys "I have to go after her Em"

"You walk out of that door you are out of bed tonight!" I open the office door and look at Emma who has tears forming "I mean it"

"Then I guess I better find the air mattress finally" I walk out of the office and close the door "I'm coming Shelby"

We are going to get everything back on track.

-Time skip-Rachel pov-

"Where's Shelby at?" A kid named Micheal looks at us "I know our group sounds great but I thought we would talk about the five year thing"

"The five year thing isn't real" We all look up at the stage to see Jesse "Howdy"

"Jesse!" I run up the stage and hug him "How have you been?"

"Great" We break the hug and he looks at the club "The five year thing was created to get our director to not have competitions here"

"So there wasn't a losing streak?" Jasmine gets a look of hope on her face "We won't be cursed?"

"No" Jesse smiles "You will win as long as you do well"

"Which we will" I look at the club and smile "We will win with our talent"

"I believe that" Jesse looks around confused "Wheres Shelby? Shouldn't she be here by now?"

"That's What we were trying to figure out too" I hear the doors open and look up "Emma? San?"

"Club meeting is dismissed" Emma points to me and then looks at Lucy followed by Brittany "We need to talk"

-Madison pov-

"Come on Shelby" I sigh and look around trying to find anywhere "Come on Shelb...just pop your head out"

Sure enough she does. I look at the Lima bean and see her. I pull into a spot and get out. I run over to where she's sitting and hug her. I feel her tense up and then slowly relax again.

"What are you doing Madi?" I look at her confused when I hear the fear in her voice "You should be with the girls"

"We need to talk" I sit down in the open chair and look at my three rings "We love each other...why do we keep hiding stuff?"

"It's easier to do then face the disappointment sometimes" I look beside me and see my mom and Mary "Hey sweetheart"

"What are you two doing here?" I look at Shelby confused "Are you telling on me?"

"She's telling on herself as well" Mary and my mom sit down at the table "I understand that there is some financial trouble cause of your lifestyle and you all can't afford stuff"

"That's not the major problem" I look at Shelby "Someone doesn't want to tell the kids"

"I just don't want them to get hurt!" Shelby sighs "I don't want them to think they have to stop their lifestyles!"

"Girls" We look at my mom "What do those rings mean?"

"Love" I sigh and look down at my rings again "And a promise to each other"

"Love is a powerful thing" I look up at Mary who's smiling "It can make us do sole stupid things sometimes"

"Like keep secrets" Mom smiles and shakes her head "We didn't always tell you when we had money problems but we did when it affects the future"

"Like moving to New York" Shelby sighs "I just don't wanna hurt them!"

"Sometimes it can't be helped" Mary puts a hand on Shelbys shoulder "Being a mom means making the hard calls sometimes..it'd be like that if you were a dad too"

"They already know though" The moms look at me confused "They know and don't want us to know they know"

"They are waiting for you to explain" Mom takes a sip of her coffee and sighs "They are waiting for their moms to remove their heads from their asses"

"Hey!" She raises a eyebrow at me "There is nothing wrong with our parenting style!"

"Minus the fact your daughters think you are hiding stuff from them" I go to talk but can't "They want their moms to assure them everything will be fine"

"We will" Shelbys phone goes off and she answers "Hello?...yeah...ok...see you in a bit"

"What happened?" Shelbys sighs and puts her phone away "What?"

"Emma got the girls home and told them with Judy" Shelby shakes her head "We are on the air mattress"

"Good punishment" Mary chuckles "Your dad always hated that and the couch"

"Well we need to get home" I stand up and look at Shelby "Let's go"

"I'm not looking forward to this" Shelby looks at Mary and my mom "Thanks for coming"

"We're always here for you girls" Mary smirks "But Judy and Emma just became my favorites"

"Of course" I shake my head with a smile "They are just like both of you"

We share a laugh and head our separate ways. I get in my car and drive home. I just think the whole way there about everything. I stop in the driveway and pull out my phone. I send a text to a number and then head inside.

"Mami!" I get swarmed by the girls "Mami! Mami!"

"I ant up!" Lucy makes grabby hands at me "Up! Up!"

"Alright" I pick her up and look at all of them "So Momma and mom told you all about the money huh?"

They nod and I hear Shelby sigh "We are sorry we weren't there and didn't tell you sooner" Shelby picks you Brittany "Can you ever forgive us?"

We soon get hugs from them all and I feel better. This family has so much love in them. We lead them to the living room and my phone dings. I pull it out and see a response. I open the message and put it back away. It was a simple two words.

'I'm coming'


	78. Chapter76

-Chapter- 76-

-Shelby pov-

Everyone is sitting in the glee room studying or talking. I've already had Madison and Emma punch me to wake me if this was a dream. I have never seen them so focused on school and friendship...somethings not right.

"Rachel" I motion her up to me and she comes up after a few minutes "Did you tell them to do this?"

"Do what?" She huffs and crosses her arms "I've been waiting for practice the whole time"

"So you and the girls did nothing?" She nods and I look at the club again "Ok"

She walks off the stage leaving me stumped. Why are they all so silent? There should be fighting or singing! This doesn't feel right even though it should be ok. Wait...I'm missing a two kids...two girls.

"Madison" she looks up from the piano and raises a eyebrow "Where is Pamela and Sugar?"

"I do~" Madison is cut off by the fire alarm going off "I think I found them"

We run out of the room as the sprinklers go off. I walk run the halls and see the alarm that was pulled. I run past and down the only hallway close to it. The janitors closet closes and I pull on the handle.

"SUGAR CORCORAN AND PAMELA MOORE!" I hear something fall inside of the closet "Get out here"

The door slowly opens and it reveals Brittany and Santana. I look at them confused when I hear feet running past me. I turn to see the two running away. I grab the girls from the closet and follow the other two outside. I let the girls go to follow Sugar and Pamela fully.

"You two best stop now" They freeze beside the car and slowly turn "Why did you pull the alarm and leave homeroom?"

"Weeeelll" Smoke slowly filters out of the school "We may have been making out and destroyed the lighting system"

"What lightning system?" They share a guilty look "What lighting system girls?"

"Let's just say the schools plays may be darker"...MY STUFF! "Shelby?"

I don't answer was I sprint back into the school. Please don't let it burn! I run to through smoke as I get to the auditorium. It gets thicker as I reach the stage. I ran blindly to the piano coughing. It's on fire. I get to my stuff and see my bag. I grab it and run back out.

I cough badly as I run out of the school. I look straight ahead and run to my family. I get pulled in close as I cough up the smoke in my lungs. The fire trucks pull in and spray down the school. Madison sighs and walks to the front of the school with a megaphone.

"ATTENTION PLEASE!" The school silences quickly "PLEASE GO HOME AND TO YOUR FAMILY! JASMINE PLEASE FIND MY FAMILY!"

Madison walks over and we look around for Jasmine. She doesn't walk over and I see the girls start getting worried. Emma has gone over to talk with the firefighters about Jasmine. I feel my heart break as Pamela starts crying and blaming herself.

"Rachel?" We all look at Blaine and Kurt standing beside a truck "You ok?"

"No" She lets a tear drop "It took you long enough to realize the thing was dropped against you two"

"I wanted to make sure we were both ready" Blaine opens arms out "Come here girls"

The girls, Minus Pamela, ran to them and share a group hug. I look at Pamela who looks like she's having a mental breakdown. I look down at her pendant necklace then back at the school.

"Don't you dare Shelby" I look to my left and see Burt "You don't know the damage"

"They still haven't gone to check" I feel my tears forming "Shes autistic Burt...she could've panicked and went...the safe place"

I run toward the school and I know burts following me. I push through the office hall door. I run to Emma's office and sure enough there she is. She has her hands over her ears and is sobbing. There only a little bit of smoke in the room.

"Is that her?" I nod and he puts hand on my shoulder "You have a family now Shelby...you can't be reckless anymore"

"I know" I walk over to Jasmine and tap her hip "Jas?"

"Shelby!" She springs up still sobbing "Get me out!"

"I will" I pick her up and Burt starts leading us out "I will"

We get out of the office hall when I feel heat. I turn back and see the fire still burning in the hall. Burt must too cause as soon as I move he's dowsing it with a extinguisher. The fire stops and we leave the building.

"DAMNIT SHELBY!" Madison angrily walks up to me "YOU COULDVE DIED!"

"But i didn't" I sit Jasmine down and point to Pamela "I think you should go see her"

Jasmine nods and I look at Madison "I was so scared" Madison pulls me into a hug and starts crying "I was afraid of losing you"

"I'll always come back home princess" I kiss her cheek and hold her closer "Always"

-Pamela pov-

I killed her...I killed my best friend. I just ruined what was just starting again. I took a innocent soul away from this earth. I hope she doesn't curse me as a angel. I'd deserve it though.

"Pammy?" I look up and see Jasmine standing beside me. I stand up slowly and she smiles "Hey"

"Jas!" I jump and pull her into me as new tears come "I didn't kill you!"

"Kill me?" She pulls back confused "How would you kill me?"

"I was making out with Sugar on a lighting system" I nervously scuffs my shoes "We accidentally caused the fire"

"I'm fine" Jasmine raises my head and Smiles "I'm going to be fine"

"I know" I feel another round of crying start as I pull her close again "I know"

-Time skip-

"Lucky nothing other than the auditorium got majorly damaged" Madison sighs and sits down on the couch "We will resume soon but now we have to find a new place for the competition"

"The gym" Everyone looks at me confused "We set up a stage and hold there! We could also do a charity basket during our set and raise money for a new auditorium"

"That sounds like a good idea" Emma smiles "I think we should do that"

"I'll make a cool to the board" Madison stands up and looks at me "Shelby and I legally are signed on your paper...I'm thinking of your punishment"

"I already have Sugars" Shelby points at the kitchen "Cleaning dishes everyday for a two months along with! Being grounded"

"That's fair" Sugar sighs "I shouldn't have done it"

"We shouldn't have done it" I put a arm around her "It takes two to tango"

"More info than I care too know" We all chuckle as Judy smiles "Lets work on behaving ok?"

"Yes mam" I sigh and look at the girls playing "They are so lucky for an escape"

"Are you having second thoughts?" I look at Shelby who has a serious look on her face "It's ok if you are! We just let the milk dry up and then we can add you with them"

"Who hasn't been breastfeeding?" Everyone looks at my that can breastfeed "I'm serious! I've had a lot more visits from the girls"

"I noticed that too" Shelby looks at Madison as she walks back in "Have you stopped breastfeeding?"

"No?" Madison seems to be thinking before shaking her head "No"

"Maybe they just enjoy Pamela?" Emma smiles innocently "She sings sometimes when they feed and I've always seen them do it when they are tired"

"I guess so" Judy shrugs "We can figure out another day I guess"

-Emma pov-

Everyone starts moving on and I stand up. I slowly walk out of the room and to the downstairs bathroom. I sigh and look at my reflection. It's been 7 days since I last breastfeed and I should be dry now. It started as a accident but then I started to think about things. I look out the door to make sure I'm alone and pull out my secret pacifier.

I pop it in and start sucking it "You shouldn't hide things" I jump and turn to see my fiancé's "It's not good"

"Hide things?" I pull out the pacifier and chuckle "I'm just testing this out for...Rachel! She said it want good"

"Oh really?" Judy walks over and grabs it "So you have no issue with me giving it to Rachel?"

"None at all" She nods and leaves the room "So...how are you two?"

"Not enjoying being lied to" Madison shakes her head "I thought we had a better connection then that"

"Who says I'm lying?" Judy walks back to us holding Rachel and the pacifier "Besides her"

"Take your time and be sure ok?" Shelby takes the pacifier and hands it to me "We just want you to be ok with being you"

The girls leave and I look back at my reflection. I pop in the pacifier and it all feels so clear to me. It's been clear since the beginning. I shouldn't have taken those pills immediately.

I wanna be a mom but I also want the escape. I need it. Now I'm just have to tell the family...this will be fun.


	79. Chapter77

-Chapter 77-

-Shelby pov-

Today has been a crazy day so far. I'm with Madison designing the new auditorium. So far it's a pretty normal looking one. I have to keep stopping her from going overboard though. She says the school has the money but I don't care. We need to just keep it normal!

"Mom!" I look at Emma confused as she walks past the office being followed by three crawling kids "Mom!"

"She's been doing that all day" Judy sighs as she brings in Lucy, Beth, and Abby "Santana, Brittany, and Rachel just won't stop following her though"

"I wonder if it has to do with last night" I look at Madison who very visibly thinking "Maybe she's thinking about what she wants to do"

"I think she knows what she want" I look back at the 3D design of the new auditorium "I will allow you one fancy light system"

"Yes!" Madison pops one down in the back area with a smile "I knew you'd see my way!"

"Make sure you get a gate for it" Judy bounces Lucy on her knee as she speaks "Don't wanna start another fire"

"Agreed" I feel a pair of eyes on me so I look up. In the door way is Emma holding Rachel, being piggy backed by Brittany, and has Santana on her leg "Hey"

"I wanna talk as a family" I nod and she looks around the room "Wheres the new trio?"

"Grace and Samantha needed help" I grab Madison's hand as she try's to sneak another light system in "You are a pyromaniac"

"It's not fire!" She pouts and puts the lights away "It's just extra lights"

"Then I'll explain everything later" She smiles but I can tell it's eating at her "Come on rapscallions"

We watch her go and share worried looks. Whatever Emma wants to talk about is serious. We know what it is and I think I knew her choice. I think she's scared we won't love her after though. That couldn't be farther from the truth.

But how do we show her not to be scared?

-Sugar pov-

"Hey...come on in" Samantha moves out of the doorway and we walk into her house "Grace is inside"

"I remember the layout" Pamela leads us into a living room where grace is surrounded by baby items "I see you got my list"

"I see you got grounded" I chuckle as Pamela glares "I'm not here to fight...I just wanna do this right"

"Have you and grace decided on feeding?" I get two confused looks and sigh "Breast or milk? Have you even decided age?"

"I've never had a real childhood growing up" Grace looks at the ground sad "I've been foster house to foster house for years"

"I see" I walk over to her and crouch down "So you wanna start from the beginning?"

"That'd be nice" She looks up and then down again "I just don't want anyone to be uncomfortable"

"I understand that" I look behind me at Samantha "Are you gonna be uncomfortable? You'll have to feed her, change her, and do everything a mom would normally do"

"I" She looks at Grace behind me before looking at me "I wanna do whatever it takes"

"Then let's get to showing you" Fran is immediately on the ground and playing with the toys "She's 4"

"So she's a toddler" We both nod as Fran plays with the dolls happily "She wear diapers?"

"Pull ups" I look at Samantha who's watching Fran "They will lose their hold of being potty trained"

"So I'd have to restart when she wants to be older?" I shake my head "What did I get wrong?"

"Every birthday they get older" I look over at Grace and smile gently "Why don't you play with Fran"

"I don't know how" She looks at the blocks beside her "I haven't ever had these"

"Do what comes natural" Pamela puts a hand on Samanthas shoulder "Encouragement goes a long way"

"You're fine Grace" Samantha smiles brightly "Go on and try to play"

Grace nods and soon is playing dolls with Fran. Samanthas smile grows as Grace laughs. I smile at the love in her eyes. Seeing that lets me know she's going to do her best to care for Grace. This is the right choice.

"So what would you wanna do feeding wise?" Samantha looks at me confused "Breast or milk?"

"I'd be fine with either" Samantha looks back at Grace with a smile "I just want her to be this happy everyday"

"Grace" She looks up from the dolls to me "What would you prefer? Breastfeeding or milk bottle?"

"Bre~" Fran taps her shoulder and Grace nods "Es eed"

"There's your answer" I grab the lactation pills from jacket and hand them to Samantha "Here you go"

"Thank you" Pamela nods and hands her a paper "What's this?"

"The rules we go by at the house" Pamela nods her head toward Grace "It'll help set a boundary up for you two and make sure you both are comfortable with things"

"Good idea" Samantha sighs and shakes her head "I don't know what I'd be doing with out you guys"

"It's no problem" I put a hand on her shoulder "Just be nicer to the girls ok? They've been through enough and this is safety thing for them...making fun of them for it doesn't help"

"I won't" I nod and Samantha pulls out some money "This is for Lucy's glasses"

"I think she'd appreciate it if you gave it" Samantha nods and puts the money back away "Now how about we talk more about anything you have questions on"

-Time skip-Emma pov-

Everyone is finally home for dinner. It's been light conversation all around. I don't wanna step in and ruin the calm nature of the dinner. I don't wanna ruin everything.

"You know I'm proud of everything you do right?" I look over at Shelby who's smiling at me "No matter what you have chosen we all will stand by you"

"I-I have something important to say" Everyone looks at me and I take a deep breath before talking "I haven't been breastfeeding because I've been thinking...being a mom is what I'll be always to you girls but...I was raised to not social with anyone but gingers..I never had a real childhood"

"So what are you wanting to do?" I look over at Judy who has a curious expression on her face "I'm interested to see how things go"

"I want to do what's best for the family" I look at the girls "Would it make you...uncomfortable if I joined you all?"

"Mom e Ike s?" I nod and Lucy giggles "Mom e aby!"

"It's ok with all of you?" The girls all nod and I feel the tears fall before I look at my fiancé's "Are you honestly ok with this?"

"We just want you to be happy" Shelby grand my hand and smiles "We gave this option at the beginning and we sure aren't taking it away now"

"Thank you" I sniffle and look at everyone "Thank you"

"I'll get you a highchair soon" Judy smiles at me before going back to feeding Beth "We do expect you to follow the rules"

"I will tomorrow" She's nods and I can't help but smile "I'm so glad I was able to get that off my chest"

"We are just glad you'll finally be fully happy" Shelby kisses my hand before going back to eating "No this won't change the 'special' nights we have"

The girls groan in disgust as we laugh. I'm so happy i didn't ruin everything for them. This is my family and I love my family. We may have different issues but we always come back together. It's what family does.

"You wanna try a diaper tonight?" I look over at Madison confused "Just to get ready for it? It'll be easier to adjust to wearing them tomorrow"

"Yeah" I take a bite of my food and nod "I'll wear one tonight"

She nods with a smile before going back to her food. I smile and go back to mine. This isn't going to be alright. I have a feeling everything is really going to be ok. Nothing is going to change too much. We may even get closer.

All I know is though...I love my family.


	80. Chapter78

-Chapter 78-

-Maddison pov-

"Alright students!" I draw the attention of the student body to me "I know we've been away for a week and a half! I know you all don't wanna be here! But all I ask you is to please follow the rules that usually happen here and to finish this year off with high hopes and good times!"

Everyone claps and I smile. The students actually like me! I wave my hand to dismiss them and they all leave. I grab my stuff from the podium and walk out of the gym. I walk into the school and see all of the kids walking around. I have a good feeling about today.

I walk to my office and the biggest smile breaks out. On the floor playing is Emma, Lucy, Rachel, and Santana. Shelby is watching them while Pam and sugar get some work done.

"Hello my lovely family" I close the door behind me "Hows everyone?"

"Is! Is!" Emma crawls over to me smiling "Is!"

"Hey Emma" I pick her up and sit down in a chair "How are you doin?"

"El" She cuddles into me "I ay!"

"I know!" I give her a forehead kiss "I'm so glad you've gotten into this"

Cause it was not easy a few days ago.

-_few days ago-_

_"Emma it's ok to play" It's been a week since Emma wanted to be like the girls. Thing is she won't play or do anything "isn't that right Shelby?"_

_"We want you to be comfortable around us" Shelby put a hand on Emma's shoulder and smiles "We love you no matter what"_

_"I ared" Emma has tears form in her eyes "I o ana e o"_

_"Take your time then" I pull her close to me and Shelby moves closer "We won't rush things"_

_Some time passed during that Friday and we were doing paper work when Judy rushed in. She was looking around the office in a hurry. I looked at Shelby who just shrugged._

_"You ok Jude?" She doesn't answer so I get up and walk over to her "Jude?"_

_"She's playing!" Judy picks up the camera and runs out of the room. Shelby runs out after and I slowly follow "Look!"_

_I smile when I see what the excitement is about. Emma is playing with the girls on the ground. She has her pacifier in her mouth and dolls in her hands. She looks so sweet down there playing._

_"I think this is a good step" I look at Shelby and smile wider "This is a good step"_

_-Current-_

**Knock knock**

"I wasn't expecting anyone" I get up and slightly open the door. I'm shocked by who's there "Uhhhh what's going on?"

"Well Fran is watching the girls and...and I was told to come here for a job interview" Judy sighs "I have a teaching degree a-and I'm good with everything you already know I am! I'm fine doing aid work"

"What's going on?" Shelby walks over and I open the door more "Judy? What's going on?"

"She's asking for a job interview" Shelby looks at her confused and I nod "That's my thought"

"We need money and me working would help!" Judy shakes her head and starts walking away "I'll just go somewhere else"

"Get back here Judy" she doesn't stop and Shelby grows "GET BACK HERE NOW!"

"Or what?!" Judy turns around and we can see the tears falling "I wanna help make sure we can make it to New York! I wanna make sure our wedding is nice and paid in full! I want to make sure our lives are easy! Why can't everything just be easy?"

"Oh Jude" We run over to her and pull her close "It'll be ok"

"How do we know that?" We pull back to look at her "Everything could be absolutely horrible soon! We are losing money faster and faster!"

"I'm...I'm working on it" Theyxboyh look at me confused "I have a...'friend' that wants to help...I'll explain soon"

"Nothing illegal right?" I nod and Shelby still doesn't look happy "We agreed no more secrets"

"This one won't be a secret after regionals" I sigh and run a hand through my hair "I just have to make sure they still come"

"I'm getting the feeling I'm not gonna like this" I don't look at Shelby "Who is it Madison?"

"Please!" I look at her pleadingly "Just let me do this"

"If this blows up youre in trouble" Shelby walks back to the office but stops at the door "So you best find a good place to sleep in the house"

"Aye aye" She walks into my office and I sigh "I'm fucked"

"Who is it?" I look at Judy and shake my head "Just tell me this...could it ruin their chances of winning regionals?"

"No" I sigh and look at the ground "Maybe"

"You are putting a lot of trust in them" I look up at Judy "I know them...they may not pull through"

"They will" I feel my phone go off "I hope so"

I pull it out and see the message 'I just got my award! I'll be there Tuesday!' I show Judy and she doesn't look reassured. It vibrates again and she glares at it 'I won't mess with anything will I? I don't wanna ruin what you all have goin on"

"I'll keep this a secret for that interview" I look at Judy shocked "Your secret for blackmailed job"

"I love your mind" She smiles and I point to the office "Let's go"

-??? Pov-

I pull into my driveway and get out of my car. I walk the steps to my dad little house. It's a small wooden shack pretty much. I open the door and walk inside. I walk straight to my kitchen and grab a pop.

"Only can I can drink" I open it before taking a sip "What a life I live"

I feel my phone go off 'Judy Fabray knows now but it'll be fine!' I sigh and go to type but get another text 'She doesn't trust you...but I think you'll pull through! Just don't hurt them'

"You are too trusting Madison" I send a ok and then go to my torn couch "Damnit!"

I throw my drink and fall to the ground crying. For years I let myself get hurt and the others around me to as well. For years I let someone tear me down but by bit. Now I'm better but this is what I have?!

I had a nice home with nice furniture! Now I live in a stupid shack. I'm reaching out to Madison not just for help though. I'm reaching out to help them. I'll do anything they want me to. They helped me with my final part of therapy...it's the least I can do.

"I guess I should clean up that mess" I stand up and walk to the kitchen "twenty first here I come"

-Time skip-Shelby pov-

"Can you please talk to me?" I look back at Madison "I'm sorry!"

"What are you apologizing for?" I genuinely am confused "Did one of the kids get hurt on the way home?"

"No" Madison sighs "I'm sorry I'm leaving you out of this...I just want to keep it limited and not get any hopes up"

"I understand but it still hurts" She frowns "Relationships are built into trust! It feels like...it feels like you don't trust me"

"I do trust you" Madison walks over and grabs my hands "It's just...maybe they won't pull through but I'm scared to think that way and I know you will"

"I'm not always a pessimist" She raises a eyebrow and smirks "Fine! I am negative sometimes!"

"I love you" She gives me a chaste kiss "Trust me?"

"I trust you" I giver her a kiss "I love you"

"Now that that's over" Judy walks over holding out a chocolate covered Brittany "Someone needs cleaned"

"You know what" I grab Brittany and look at them "We haven't had a family bath in a while"

"Family bath?" Madison looks confused "What's that?"

"A family bonding thing" I playfully sniff the air and look at Madison "You stink anyways"

"I'll go start the jumbo tub" Judy starts walking away before stopping and turning "Maybe that's why we are low on money"

"Maybe" I nod at the stairs "Go!"

She flips me off and goes upstairs. I laugh with Madison as Brittany just smiles. After a while we get the ok for the bath and everyone heads up stairs. We get the girls in the tube first, then Emma, and finally us. It's a close fit but it's nice.

"So jumbo tub is a hot tub?" We nod and Madison looks confused "HOW LONG HAVE WE HAD THIS?!"

"Whole time" I smirk "You rejected the house tour"

"I hate all of you" Madison picks up Santana and tickles her "They have toys and everything in here"

"It's bath time" Pamela sinks into the tube more "Can't have bath time without toys"

We laugh and go on with the bath. It's nice and relaxing to do. It's a great family bonding time too. It's great no one is ashamed of how they look. It's great to have this loving family.

I just hope Madison knows what's she's doing.


	81. Chapter79

-Chapter 79- Regionals part 1-

-Rachel pov-

It's regionals day! We've worked hard to get to this point. Carmel vs Dalton is the main competition. The other group is some old people. The school day was spent getting last minute practice in. Pamela is nervous about the duet but I know she'll do well. Jasmine is worried too but we've got her pretty well calmed.

"Rachel Berry" I look and smile at Blaine "Kurt is practicing in the locker room"

"Sorry you don't get a green room" I look over at Sugar and Pamela talking "Some people just can't keep it in their pants"

"Teenagers" We both laugh "This is nice"

"It is" I look at Kurt walking over with a guy "Uhh who's that?"

"Who?" Blaine turns "Oh! That's Sebastian! We are taking a page from your playbook and making him better"

"So you are a trio?" Blaine nods and I give him a hug "I'm proud you guys are out and proud about this"

"We've faced a lot of adversity" We pull apart and Blaine is smiling "This will just be something else"

"I wish you all luck" the lights flash and I sigh "Break a leg Blaine"

"You too Rachel" We share a quick hug "You're a bug hero for some people Rachel"

I pull back confused and he just smiles. He walks away and I'm pulled by Santana to the room. I haven't thought about people looking at us as heroes or to show they don't have to be scared.

"Alright" Shelby claps and stands in front of us "We are up after Warblers and before...Cleveland Sugar Canes"

"We just have to beat the warblers" I walk up beside Shelby and look at the group "We got this right?! WHO ARE WE?!"

"CARMEL HIGH! CARMEL HIGH! CARMEL HIGH!"

I smile as the group chants our school name. It helps me calm my own nerves. I see Brittany sitting in the chair smiling at me. She's gotten so much practice using it that I can't wait for them to see it. This will be great!

I hope so at least.

-Time skip-

The crowd is going crazy as the warblers walk off. I look at the group and see the determination. I look around and find our first part. I walk over and tap her shoulder.

"You got this jasmine" She looks at me nervously "You are one of our best singers! You can do this"

"Thanks" She takes a deep breath and the music starts "Let's do this"

-_Jasmine_-

_I know I can't take one more step towards you_

_'Cause all that's waiting is regret_

_Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore_

_You lost the love I loved the most_

She starts of soft but loud. I start having a small panic attack. The warblers were good the whole time.

_I learned to live, half alive_

_And now you want me one more time_

Its still soft...wait is that a sway?

_And who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_Don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are?_

More people are swaying and she's singing out louder and more! She's getting confidence! KEEP GOING JASMINE!

_I hear you're asking all around_

_If I am anywhere to be found_

_But I have grown too strong_

_To ever fall back in your arms_

People are standing and swaying! They like it! They are enjoying her singing! They are showing emotions!

_I've learned to live, half alive_

_And now you want me one more time_

She really is good. I think she honestly could be Broadway good. She can be an inspiration for autistic kids.

_And who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_Don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are?_

I've seen people wipe their eyes as she's sang. She's poured her heart out with her ballet routine with the song. The gracefulness was better than pop routines we normally do.

_Did take so long just to feel alright_

_Remember how to put back the light in my eyes_

_I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed_

_'Cause you broke all your promises_

_And now you're back_

_You don't get to get me back_

She gave Allen her heart and he ripped it to shreds. Pamela turned her back on her once but now she's helping her friend. She's a strong girl.

_And who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_Don't come back for me_

_Don't come back at all_

I wipe the tears that are falling from my eyes. This has been absolutely beautiful to listen to. I hope someone recorded it.

_And who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_Tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_Don't come back for me_

_Don't come back at all_

Strong finish Jasmine!

_And who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?_

There's a big applause for her and she bows. She runs to us with a huge smile. We give her a group hug. Sugar and Pamela break apart and head out on stage for the duet now.

They got this.

-Sugar-_Pamela-_**Both-**

Yellow diamonds in the light

_And we're standing side by side_

As your shadow crosses mine

_What it takes to come alive_

It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny

But I've gotta let it go

**We found love in a hopeless place**

**We found love in a hopeless place**

**We found love in a hopeless place**

**We found love in a hopeless place**

_Shine a light through an open door_

**Love and life I will divide**

Turn away 'cause I need you more

**Feel the heartbeat in my mind**

_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny_

_But I've gotta let it go_

**We found love in a hopeless place**

**We found love in a hopeless place**

**We found love in a hopeless place**

**We found love in a hopeless place**

_Yellow diamonds in the light_

And we're standing side by side

_As your shadow crosses mine_

**We found love in a hopeless place**

**We found love in a hopeless place**

**We found love in a hopeless place**

**We found love in a hopeless place**

**We found love in a hopeless place**

**We found love in a hopeless place**

**We found love in a hopeless place**

**We found love in a hopeless place**

There's another eruption of cheers and clapping. Right now it seems like we are on Warbler level. We head out onto stage for the group number. I'm not a lead but it doesn't matter. I don't have to be in the light always.

-Santana pov-

I got added to this last minute. I take a deep breath and start my part

-**Brittany**-_Jasmine_-**Sugar**-Pamela-_ Santana_-**_Group_**-

_There ain't no reason_

_You and me should be alone_

_Tonight, yeah baby_

_Tonight, yeah baby_

_I got a reason that you're_

_Who should take me home tonight_

So far so good.

_I need a man that thinks_

_It's right when it's so wrong_

_Tonight, yeah baby_

_Tonight, yeah baby_

_Right on the limits_

_Where we know we both belong tonight_

I do Brittanys chair dip and look out...is that my mom? I sit Brittany down and go on.

It's hot to feel the rush

**To brush the dangerous**

That is my mom. What's she doing here? Did she come for me? Is she better now?

I'm gonna run right to

**To the edge with you**

I can't focus on her right now. I have to win this!

**_Where we can both fall far in love_**

**_I'm on the edge of glory_**

**_And I'm hanging on a moment of truth_**

**_I'm on the edge of glory_**

**_And I'm hanging on a moment with you_**

**_I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge_**

**_The edge, the edge, the edge, the edge_**

**_I'm on the edge of glory_**

**_And I'm hanging on a moment with you_**

**_I'm on the edge with you_**

**_Oh, oh, oh, oh,_**

**_Oh, oh, oh, on the edge with you_**

_Another shot before_

_We kiss the other side_

**Tonight, yeah baby**

**Tonight, yeah baby**

_I'm on the edge of something final_

_We call life tonight_

(**_Alright, alright_**)

I sneak a glance and see everyone standing. I smile wide and even wider when I see my mom pointing at me. She has a big smile!

**Put on your shades**

**'Cause I'll be dancing in the flames**

_Tonight, yeah baby_

_Tonight, yeah baby_

**It isn't hell if everybody knows my name**

**Tonight**

She's clapping along with everyone else. She seems happy!

(**_Alright, alright_**)

_It's hot to feel the rush_

_To brush the dangerous_

I'm gonna run right to

**To the edge with you**

**_Where we can both fall far in love_**

**_I'm on the edge of glory_**

**_And I'm hanging on a moment of truth_**

**_I'm on the edge of glory_**

**_And I'm hanging on a moment with you_**

**_I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge_**

**_The edge, the edge, the edge, the edge_**

**_I'm on the edge of glory_**

**_And I'm hanging on a moment with you_**

**_I'm on the edge with you_**

I haven't seen her this happy in forever. I haven't seen her in forever. She used to be so loving and kind. Has she gotten back to that? She said she would.

**_I'm on the edge of glory_**

**_And I'm hanging on a moment of truth_**

**_I'm on the edge of glory_**

**_And I'm hanging on a moment with you_**

**_I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge_**

**_The edge, the edge, the edge, the edge_**

**_I'm on the edge of glory_**

**_And I'm hanging on a moment with you_**

I look out to the crowd and straight at my mom. She's smiling and has tears. She looks like my old Mother again. I need to see her after.

**I'm on the edge with you**

(**_With you, with you, with you, with you_**)

_I'm on the edge with you_

(**_With you, with you, with you, with you_**)

_I'm on the edge with you_

(**_With you, with you, with you, with you_**)

**I'm on the edge with you**

(**_With you, with you, with you, with you_**)

I'm on the edge with you

We walk off stage to a enormous applause. We all hug and stay in the back part. I keep looking out and see my mom sitting there still. She hasn't left yet. Maybe I can talk with her after.

I sigh and shake my head. She's not going to stick around. She never does. She left me with that shit excuse of a dad last time. Maybe I'm just better off without her.

"San!" I jump and look at Rachel "It's results time!"

I follow the group onto the stage "Alright!" Some clown guy holds up a paper "Your third place of the 2012 regionals is...Cleveland Sugar canes! They are follows by...Dalton academy Warblers! Meaning your winners by one vote are Carmel highs Vocal adrenaline!"

There's applause and the trophy is handed to us. I hug my girls as music gets played. I look out and frown not seeing my mom. I sigh and walk off the stage. I hear footsteps but don't pay attention.

"Hey!" I get turned around to see my family and Shelby holding my wrist "What's going on?"

"I gave my all cause I saw someone out there" I look down at the ground "But she's gone now"

"Actually she's not" I look at Madison confused and she points behind me "She's right there"

"H-hey Mija" I turn and look in shock "It's you're mother"

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"


	82. Chapter80

-Chapter 80- regionals part 2-

-Shelby pov-

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I look at Madison angry "You invited the woman who abandoned her daughter for drugs?!"

"I have gotten better!" Maribel hands over some papers to me "Those are from all of my therapists, counselors, doctors, and everything else I've been through! I just wanna be apart of my girls life!"

"I wonder what this means if I rip it all up?" Maribels face falls as I put my hands ready to rip the papers "Just like you ripped all of Santana's childhood apart!"

"Don't!" Maribel reaches out for the papers "Please! I-I need this for jobs and housing!"

"Won't that suck?" I go to rip them but Judy puts a hand on my wrist "Let go"

"Do this and that girl won't forgive you" I look up at Santana who looks scared and is being comforted by the girls "Please...let's go home and talk about this like adults"

"Fine" I look at Maribel and hold the papers close "Come along"

-Time skip-

It was a quiet ride home and it's now a tension filled house. The win was supposed to feel good! Now we have this bullshit! I sigh and put the papers on the coffee table.

"You" Maribel looks up at me "What do you want out of this or did Madison say you'd get?"

"Madison said I could possibly work for you here in turn for a roof" Maribel looks down at the table "I currently live in a shack like house...I'm not here for money or to move in..getting to see Santana is enough for me"

"So I'm the only one who didn't know anything right?" I look at my fiancés and they look away quickly "Of course"

"Shelby I told you at the birthday party about her!" Emma points at the papers "She has gone through hell and back just to see Santana! I think if you don't let her see her then...then your being a bitch and a hypocrite!"

"I see" I look at the other two "You agree with this statement?"

"Yes" I look straight at Judy "Yes I do"

"Emma go play" She goes to speak but I cut her off "I just want to speak one on one"

"Come on" Madison helps Emma up "Let's go"

"Think before you do" Judy looks at Maribel then me "Cause if you hurt her we could lose Santana"

"I know" Judy walks away and I look at Maribel "You know what we do right?"

"Santana gets to be the baby she never could be" Maribel has a small sad smile on her face "Madison explained...I'm grateful you all gave her the chance"

"Will you try taking her away?" She shakes her head no and I sigh "You understand why I'm hesitant on accepting all of this right?"

"Fully" She sighs and looks up at straight at me "I don't expect to join your fiancée group or be accepted immediately...I just want a chance to be apart of Santana life! To do right by her!"

"I gave up a chance with my daughter" Maribels face goes to confusion "Rachel wanted her mom but I pushed her away...now she's in my life and I don't know what's is do if she was gone"

"I wouldn't mind being apart of your relationship if it came to it" I raise a intrigued eyebrow and she puts her hands up in mock surrender "You all are beautiful woman! I'd be crazy not to think about it"

"You have a lot to prove to all of us" I slide the papers toward her "You hurt Santana and I'll break your neck immediately...if you join us and break any of my girls hearts..well I think you understand"

"I do" She gives me a big smile "Thank you for letting me see her"

"Thank Madison" I stand up "This is the living room and follow me to the last open room"

"Last open room?" I nod "What's in there?"

"Where you'll be staying" I send a smirk over my shoulder "You're staying and helping right?"

"Yes!" She jumps up and I start walking to the stairs "I'm coming!"

-Time skip-Santana pov-

I haven't heard anything yet. My girls are holding onto me and we are being watched by sugar. Pamela went with the moms and my mom for something. I sigh and start playing with my toys. This will help get my mind off things.

"Santana! Girls! Come down!" We all look at each other and I notice everyone, minus Sugar , are only in diapers or pull ups "Come on!"

"Let's go" Sugar leads us out and downstairs to everyone "What's up?"

"Maribel here is going to be moving into the last guest room" I feel tears spring into my eyes "She'll be helping around the house and getting to know Santana again"

"Mo" I look at the moms confused "At I al Er?"

"Well Judy is momma and Shelby is mommy" Madison looks at Emma "I'm Mami and Emma is mom"

"Mammy works for me" I look up at mom who's smiling happily "But I'm also good with whatever as long as I can see you"

"Mammy" I smile and make grabby hands at her "Mammy! Mammy!"

"Pick her up" Mom looks at Shelby unsure and I groan cause I'm not getting picked up! "Just do it"

Mom picks me up and I wrap my arms around her. I finally fell her warmth in a hug. I let out a relaxed sigh and wiggle into her more. This is where I wanna be. This all feels right. My family is all together finally.

"Alright" Shelby claps "Let's get back at celebrating huh?"

There's a cheer but I don't care. I'm looking into my birth moms eyes right now. We haven't been this close ever. I finally have the love form here I've craved for years. I look and see Shelby frown as she walks away. I look back at my mom and she nods.

"You've got a good family here Mija" She gives me a forehead kiss "I'm glad I'm here...maybe I could join them! Shelby seems like a fun nut to crack"

I giggled and she sits me down. I crawl on the floor to Shelby. I pull on her jeans and make grabby hands. She looks at me with a smile and pick me up. She sits me on her knee and we sit down on the couch.

"I know you got your mom back but don't forget us ok?" I nod and she gives me a peck on the cheek "I love you my little bear"

"I uv ou mommy" I give her a big hug "I'll never forget what you've all given me...you're my moms just as much as her"

She wraps her arms around me tighter "Thank you" I feel some tears fall onto my shirt "I'm so glad to here that"

"You'll always be my mommy" I pull back and smile at her "You helped us and we are family now"

"We are family now" Shelby pulls me close to her again "I love you so much baby girl"

The night goes on with a movie marathon and ice cream. I switch between Shelby and mom until they sit beside each other. I love the feeling of being between them both. It's like being held by both of my loving moms.

Mom was confused when we breastfed not only from the moms but Sugar and Pam though. We explained it and she nodded in understanding. I think she's thinking about the pills. The nights great...until the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it" Pamela walks to the door and then gasps after opening it "Grace?! Sam?! What's going?!"

"My parents came back" We all walk over to the door and see them soak in wet. When did it start raining? "Can we get some money to crash at a hotel?"

"Give us those bags" Mom grabs the bags and looks at Judy "Do we have a air mattress I can use while they take my bed?"

"We can't put you ou~"

"It's not putting me out" Mom looks back at Judy "I'll take the bags and girls up while you find it"

Mom leads the duo upstairs "Girls" We look at Shelby who looks like she's figuring things out "I think we have somethings to discuss before the nights end"


	83. Chapter81

-Chapter 81-Regionals part 3-

-Madison pov-

I can see all of Shelbys wall cracking down. She's going to help Maribel and the girls. But we don't have the money to just have them here. We had a small mom talk and agreed to help them. The school is looking for a new lunch lady. It wouldn't be much but it's a helpful start.

"I'll go tell Maribel" I look at Shelby "Wanna come with?"

"No" She stands up and walks out of the kitchen "I'll talk with the girls"

"Is she gonna be ok?" I look over at Judy concerned "We just keep taking on so much...maybe we shouldn't do this"

"You can't back out now" Judy puts a hand on my shoulder with a reassuring smile on her face "You've had this plan to reunite Santana and Maribel together! They both seem happy to do it! Don't give up now ok?"

"Ok" I give Judy a quick kiss and look at Emma "You ok? You've been silent"

"Is k?" Regressed Emma it is "J s is k?"

"Is is perfectly fine" Judy sighs and looks at me "We need a better nickname for you"

I nod and walk out of the room. I walk upstairs to where Maribel had her room setup. I stop in the door to watch everyone moving around. Grace and Samantha are putting clothes up while Maribel sets up the bed. She's working like a mom should.

"You all good?" Everyone looks at me and nods "Maribel could I borrow you?"

"Uhh sure" Maribel turns to the girls "I'll be back to help you finish!"

We walk out of the room and I take a deep breath. We go into the nursery and I close the door. We take seats in the rocking chairs and look at each other. I can see she's nervous.

"Don't worry" I give her a reassuring smile "I won't lie...we are having some money issues...but I could get you a job at the school"

"Anything to help!" I smile at the eagerness to help us "I want to make sure you all can keep Santana and the girls going"

"It would be lunch lady..is that ok?" She nods and I smile "That's good to hear"

"What about those two then?" I look at the ground cause I don't know the answer "You can't throw them out"

"We won't" I sigh and look at her "This lifestyle isn't cheap though..the specific items cost money and so does all of the diapers and pull ups"

"Then I could get two jobs!" I go to speak but she cuts me off "I'd only be working from early morning to afternoon right? I could work a afternoon to evening job after!"

"You still need time to see Santana" She frowns and looks at the ground "You just got back in her life! You can't leave just to get a second job!"

"She doesn't need me though" Maribel looks up at me with a sad smile "She has all of you...I'm not mom, Mami, momm, or her mommy! I'm her Mammy...maybe I shouldn't have come back at all"

"You needed to come back" We both look at the doorway to see Shelby "At dinner we had a break through when you let Santana come to me when I was upset about being replaced...now here we are"

"You all need the money" I hear Maribel sigh "It's worth the sacrifice of time"

"No it's not" I watch Judy walk into the doorway "You've got a group here Maribel! We support each other and we try to make sure we don't do stupid things"

"Their right" I look at Maribel with a smile "We've had arguments and things but here we are! A big family that's absolutely amazing to be apart of!"

"I wanna be apart of it" I watch as tears start to pour out of her eyes and the sobs begin "I wanna stay"

"Oh Maribel" I get up and soon we all are holding onto Maribel "You're here to stay ok?"

"O-ok" She sniffles and then chuckles "This feels nice"

"Not yet" We break part and Shelby gives her a smirk "You still got some time to get used to it here and then you have to woo us"

"Woo four women" Maribel takes a deep breath and smiles "I think I can do it"

"Moms!" Sugar runs into the room scared "T-there was a accident!"

We all get up and run downstairs. The closer to the living room we get, the more I can hear the screaming. We all stop when we get to the living room and Santana stops screaming. She smiles and we all look at the room confused. I turn around when I hear humming and see Emma with headphones on dancing.

"Hang on" I walk over to Emma and take the headphones off her "Over here"

She looks and gasps "Oh" She walks over to where we just were "W-what's all of this about?"

"You got us through regionals and haven't turned on us" Santana stands up and walks over to us "You've supported all of us"

"You let us all be kids again and helped us get our childhoods back piece by piece" Lucy smiles and points to the banner "So we wanted to thank you all for being great moms"

"You four definitely deserve this" I see sadness in Maribels eyes but happiness on her face and in them too "You are great moms"

"You're a great mom too" We all look at Santana as she grabs Maribels hand "You went through trials to get cleaned and to get back to me...yeah you've made mistakes but you're willing to do what it takes just to help me grow up! I know where dad got the money from now"

"Money?" Santana nods and Maribel looks confused then her jaw drops "THERES STILL MONEY IN THERE?!"

"T-there was" Santana looks confused and worried "Why?"

"I'll be right back!" Maribel runs out of the room with her phone "Come on! Answer!"

"What's that about?" Santana shrugs and I pull her close to me "Thank you all for doing this"

"I know I caused problems for you all in the past" Samantha sighs and looks at us sincerely "Thank you for not turning us away"

"There was never a chance we would" Shelby gives her a sincere smile "You two are welcome to stay as long as needed"

"YES!" Maribel runs into the room "There's still a a few hundred dollars in it! He's getting closed out!"

"A few hundred dollars?" Maribel nods happily "What did we miss?"

"I used to have a savings account that turned into a normal bank account" Maribel holds up her phone "I just called and they told me I could remove my good for nothing ex husband off and get it fully back!"

"That's great!" Theres a cheer around the room and Maribel smiles wider "How much is the few hundred dollars?"

"I think they said seven hundred" She tosses her head around "I know it's not a lot but it's something!"

"Yes it is" Shelby walks up and puts a arm around her "Now how about we celebrate and not question how this cake got made"

"It's a ice cream cake!" Rachel bounces in her seat "Brittany and I picked it out"

"I told them to go easy with it" Fran shakes her head with a smile "They we're gonna get a big chocolate one"

"This one works just fine" I smile at the girls as tears form in my eyes "I can't believe how much has gone on since the beginning"

"I know" Judy chuckles "First was the blinding of Rachel and then the girls moved in here"

"I moved in next and the girls got together" Shelby smiles "There was a heart attack and Rachel's eyes got fixed"

"I joined then sugar and Emma came" Fran smiles brightly "The family grew more and more"

"Yes it did" I chuckle and sit beside Lucy "I joined with Abby and chase it to grow more"

"We've had some bad times too" We all look at Santana "There was a shooting and McKinley"

"Heart attacks and blinding as already said" Sugar wraps her arms around Pamela and Fran "But we've gotten stronger no matter what was thrown at us no matter the group that was around"

"Yes we have" Judy chuckles at Maribel who looks in awe "Yeah it's been a hell of a time here"

"You still sure you wanna join?" Maribel looks at me still in shock "It mate just get crazier"

"I can do crazy" She smiles and Santana crawls onto her lap "As long as I get to have you all to help me through it"

"Of course" i look around at everyone "This is a family and we don't turn on family"

"Cause no matter what we have each other's back" Shelby bounces Beth and Abby on her legs "No matter the arguments we are here for each other"

"Because that's what family does" We all nod at Lucy's response "I love this...well it's not so little anymore huh?"

"No it's not" We all laugh and I look at Grace "How are you getting along with everything?"

"I'm doing good!" She takes a bite of the cake and gets it around her mouth "I love being able to be so small!"

"Grace!" Samantha grabs a napkin and wipes Graces face "Only you'd make a mess with ice cream cake"

"Yeah" We all look at Brittany who's wearing most of her cake "Only Grace"

"You are all a handful!" Sugar wipes her face and chuckles "But I wouldn't trade you all for anything"

"I can't wait to see what the future brings" We look at Rachel who puts her head on Shelbys shoulder "There so much new right now that it'll be a nice surprise"

"New York is a few months away" Everyone goes silent "Wow..a few months and you four graduate"

"What will we do?" I look up at Samantha confused "We aren't legally your kids...we can't just move with you all to New York"

"Well" Shelby looks at us "I've already adopted Sugar, Rachel, and Pamela...what's two more?"

"Actually" We look at Maribel confused "If it's ok with Santana...I'd be able to adopt them! It would put it four for Shelby, Two for Judy, and one for Maribel...maybe Emma can adopt them too? I don't know how it all works"

"I think that's a great plan" Santana smiles then looks at grace and Samantha "I could have adopted sisters!"

"I think Santana is fine with it" Maribel smiles and Samantha smiles back at her "Thank you mam"

"Call me Mari or Maribel" Maribel playfully rolls her eyes "Mam makes me feel old"

"Well if the shoe fits" Maribel playfully smacks Santana's arm and we all laugh "I love you mom"

"I love you Mija" Maribel looks up at all of us "Thank you all for not kicking me out immediately"

"You're here to stay Mari" Shelby smiles "Now let's celebrate!"

-Time skip-Shelby pov-

Judy and I sent everyone to bed while we clean up. I stop when I see Judy looking at the photos. There's one we took when the three girls started. It's Judy, Quinn, Santana, Rachel, Beth, and me.

"Can you believe it started just me and you?" Judy shakes her head no and leans her head on me "I'm happy with how much we've grown though"

"I am to" Judy chuckles "We've made our own little colony"

"Yes we have" I take a look over the photos and sigh "You think she'll pass the test?"

"Madison passed it and she was trying to tear us apart" Judy looks up at me with a smile "I think Maribel will be able to"

"I hope so" Judys face morphs into confusion "You can't deny she's a pretty lady"

"You've been looking at her ASSets too much" I playfully scoff and Judy chuckle "Let's finish up"

I nod and we go back to cleaning. Everything feels alright and safe right now. I think everyone minus Maribel knows somethings is on the horizon. The McKinley crew has been to quiet. Kurt said he wanted to talk with all of us but we had all of this.

I hope it wasn't important.

-??? Pov-

"I'm going to tear them down" I look at the photo of Shelby and vocal adrenaline "Nationals will be hell for all of you!"

I walk out of the room and to another one. I look straight at my collection. Some are missing cause apparently you can't trust idiots to get a job done. I spent money for them to end it before this! Now I have to go with plan B.

They aren't going to be ready for me.


	84. Chapter82

-Chapter 82-

-Shelby pov1

"Alright!" I stand in front of the glee club holding the trophy "We have another first place!"

There's an eruption of applause. I look down and smile as everyone cheers and claps. Everyone but Rachel. I keep face with a smile but I'm worried. She's been off for the past couple of days. I need everyone's head on straight going into this weekend.

"For that I've gotten special permissions from the principal!" Everyone looks at me and I pull the sign out sheet from my back pocket "Go home and rest for the weekend!"

I'm soon swarmed by everyone signing out. After everyone signs out I'm left with my girls. I sit the trophy down and walk down to the end of the stage. I sit on it and motion them to come toward me.

"What's bothering you Rach?" She doesn't answer and looks away "Rach? You know no one will judge you right?"

"I...I'm scared" She sighs and looks at the ground "We are doing great right now! Somethings going to go wrong we all know it"

"How about you girls head home and I stay with Rach?" They hesitate and I give them a reassuring smile "It'll be fine and Maribel is there already"

"You gonna be ok rae?" Santana gets Rachel to look at her "We won't leave if you don't want us to"

"I'll be fine" She gives Santana a kiss and looks at me "Give then the paper and we can go to your office"

I nod and set the paper down. I stand up and grab the trophy. We walk down and to my office together. When I grab my door handle a bad feeling goes through me. I look back as the girls walk away talking and happy. I shake it off and go inside the office.

They'll be fine.

-Fran pov-

"So you all were in a car accident?" I nod and Maribel shakes her head in disbelief "You've all had a roller coaster life"

"Yeah" I hear my phone go off and I quickly pick it up "Oh hey! The girls are coming home early!"

"Must have been the treat for the trophy finally getting there" I nod and Maribel shakes her head again "I can't believe they couldn't get it engraved correctly"

"There's some...'special' people in this town" She chuckles and I look down at my phone again "She said to let her know when they get here"

"Why don't we bring the sleeping babies to the kitchen while we make some brownies?" I smile wide and we get up "Let's go!"

-Time skip-

It's been about three hours and Rachel has been quiet. She avoids questions and tries to say as little as possible. It's like now that she's said it that it's real. I look at my phone and notice Fran hasn't texted me yet.

"What's wrong?" I look up at Rachel confused "You look upset and confused"

"Fran hasn't texted me about the girls yet" I push to call her and put it on speaker "Fran?"

_"They haven't gotten here yet" _I feel my heart shatter and my stomach drop _"Samantha and grace are here with Sugar and Pam but that's it! Santana told them she'd drive Lucy and Brittany home!"_

"Stay calm princess ok?" I look at Rachel who looks likes she gonna get sick "I'll go tell Madison, Judy, and Emma"

_"Maribel is already talking to them" _I hear movement and then Maribels sobs come through the phone _"she been in hysterics for two hours"_

"We'll be home soon" I end the call and walk to Rachel "You gonna be able to get up?"

She shakes her head no and I pick her up. I carry her to the main office and almost run into Emma, Maribel, and Judy. We just make eye contact and head out to the car. We get Rachel loaded up and start toward home.

Please...be ok girls.

-Santana pov-

I open my eyes and see Lucy shaking in a chair. She's in her diaper only and as the breeze sweeps in I feel I am too. I try to crawl to her but my ankle pulls on something.

"You aren't moving anywhere" I look up and feel like I'm gonna get sick "You took my chance at happiness and having a baby away! Now you three get to make it up! You won't be seen till possibly after nationals!"

Brittany gets brought and laid down in a crib. The door slams and Lucy jumps. I look at Brittany and see her not able to move. Son of a bitch removed her brace support.

"We'll be ok Luce" She looks up at me and I see her tear stained face "I'll protect you"

_"Don't make promises you can't keep!"_ I look at the baby monitor beside my chair _"You're my babies now"_

For the first time in a while pure fear hits me. We are dealing with someone who's lost it all. They aren't afraid they've broken the law. The just want to hurt our family.

Please find us moms.

-Shelby pov-

We pull into the drive and get Rachel out. We run inside and I put Rachel with the girls. I run to the office and find the laptop. I turn it on and log in. The others come in confused and I just point to the screen.

"I put tracking on their phones" Rachel looks at me with a pout "I was hoping something like this would never happen but in case it did...I wanted to be ready"

It takes it a moment to load. Everyone is silent while the location searches. I'm about to give up when there's a ping. The moms move beside me and I point to the screen.

"Who lives on that side of Lima?" I see Emma's eyes go wide "What?"

"I know who has them" I feel my fists clench at the fear that shows in her eyes "Let's call the police...please"

Judy pulls out her phone and we comfort Emma. I look at the address and try to remember why it seems so familiar. Why I feel like I've been there before...it can't be.

-Time skip-Santana pov-

The door opens and I'm blindfolded "Hey!" My hands get tied behind my back as the girls scream "What's going on?!"

"Your phone went off on a ping" I'm gagged and picked up "We have to leave"

I feel us moving when sirens sound. The door bursts open and there's a bunch of yelling. I can't focus on one voice over the other. All I want to know is that the girls are ok. Then I head a familiar voice.

"I'm officer Josh, William!" He sounds like the situation is escalating "We don't have to go any farther then we are at now! Just sit her down and let us arrest you!"

"They took everything from me!" Wills grip on me tightens "Their moms turned my girlfriend gay! They took my job now life away! I'm not seven supposed to be in this house right now!"

"I understand that sir" Josh's voice sounds closer "Please! Don't hurt the kids! They have nothing to do with their parents love!"

"Their moms took something from me!" I feel us move a bit "I'll take something from them!"

"Don't take another step!" I hear a gun cock and panic sets in "I don't wanna have to do this!"

I feel us move then tasers and a gun shot sounds. We hit the ground and I groan in pain. I don't know what's happening until my blindfolds taken off. I see Josh there and he ungags me.

"Hey sweetie" He pulls me close to him as I start to cry "You'll be ok...I'll get you home"

"A-ar-are they ok?" I pull back and look around for Brittany and Lucy "W-whe-where are they?"

"We'll find them" Josh looks at some officers "We got two more girls to find! One his still hurt from a crash and can't walk fully"

The officers nod and start searching. I look behind me and see Will on the ground. Two EMTs are checking on him. I want to push them away but I can't. I just push myself back into Josh and he holds me close.

I just wanna go home.

-Time skip-Shelby pov-

"WHERE ARE MY BABIES?!" I run into the station with the family behind me "Where are Santana, Brittany, and Lucy?"

"Right here" I look at Josh and then my three girls "Go on"

I hold my arms out and they run to me. Well they run to us and we have a big group hug. Brittany had to be supported by the other two which means her brace is gone. We got it to help her walk more. Now we have to get a new one.

That doesn't matter though. My babies girls are back with us. I look up at Josh and smile. I'm glad Judy met him that one night. Who knows how this could've ended or how long it could've taken without him.

"He got tasered and shot when he still stood" Josh looks straight at me "He'll live but he will be in jail for quiet a while"

"Thank you Josh" He nods and walk away "Let's get you girls home"

I carry Brittany to the car as we all slowly walk to them. We get loaded up and drive him. It's a silent ride but I don't think we have to talk. We are all together again.

When we get home it's just cuddle time. I set a reminder to set up therapy appointments before joining everyone. Tonight was the bad that I hope we don't have for a while longer. I look at Maribel holding Santana close to her and smile.

Maybe this weekends plans can make everything better. So I hope.


	85. Chapter83

-Chapter 83-Weekend Trips part 1-

-Shelby pov-

"Alright!" I clap and make everyone jump from their seats "Lets get a move on!"

"Where are we going?" Lucy runs her tired eyes and pouts "I ant t ay!"

"You will be able to play where we are going" I grab the keys and walk to the garage door "This is the first surprise!"

I open the door to reveal two minivans "Wow" Judy walks up to me with a obviously forced smile "Can we talk about how much we love these?"

"Get in girls" I walk into the house with the moms "What?"

"We are low on money and you buy minivans?!" I see Maribel shift slightly in my peripheral "You have to be absolutely crazy to do this"

"We~"

"Well I am crazy" I smile and hold up one of the sets of keys "You know you wanna drive my crazy buy"

"This isn't over" Judy takes a key and walks back into the garage "Car seats better be buckled"

"We gonna tell you the school board fully signed of on your bonuses?" I look at Madison and shake my head no "Why?"

"Cause I bought these" Madison and Emma look at her shocked "I just wanted to help not cause problems"

"She'll get over it" I put a hand on Maribels shoulder and smile "Why don't you two ride together?"

"Shelby?" I look at Madison who doesn't look amused "I'll ride with Judy"

"Alright" I put my hands up in surrender as she wasn't away "Glad to know I have the power of manipulation"

"What?" I smile at Emma and she looks at me confused "What did you do?"

-Time skip- Judy pov-

It's been a quiet drive following behind Shelby. I have to admit this minivan is pretty nice. I have Pamela, Sugar, Samantha...

"Son of a bitch!" All of the girls look at me confused "Shelby messed with us!"

"What do you mean?" Madison looks completely confused "What's been messed with?"

"We don't have a single little one in here" I motion to the back "We have everyone who usually stays a bit away from each other and or once had problems!"

"But I'm with you and Pamela is with Fran and sugar" Madison looks at the girls then me "I'm still not getting it"

"I am" Samantha sighs "Someone still has issue in here and someone has issues in that van ahead of us"

"No one has fucking issues!" I'm met by raised eyebrows and I sigh "Fine I have some issues"

"With who?" I don't look at Madison or answer "Is it sugar? Pamela?...it's all of us?!"

"Samantha hurt Lucy, Pamela hurt the girls and just comes into Frans life, Sugar reminds me of young immature me, and you" I look at her and sigh "I'm scared ok?! You scare me!"

"Why?" Madison points at our ring "Does this just mean settling?"

"No" I look at the road ahead and frown "It means I'm scared that I won't be good enough for you though"

"What?" I still don't look at Madison as we approach a stop light "Why wouldn't you be good enough for me? I thought we went through all of this already"

"You're a beautiful woman and I'm scared you'll notice my older and less...attractive body finally" I sigh and push the gas as the light turns green "I feel like you'll leave me and the girls will join you"

"We all love you Judy" Madison grabs my free hand and I see her smiling at me from the rearview "I love you"

"I love you" I sigh and pull into a gas station lot then stop the car "Pam...you're next"

-Shelby pov-

"Shouldn't we stop too?" I nod and get turned around to pull into the gas station "This wasn't part of the plan huh?"

"No they were supposed to go to the destination and talk on the way" I sigh and pull next to them "I'll check on them"

I get out and knock on Madison's window. It gets lowered and I hear crying in the back. I look at Judy who has tears in her eyes too. I look at Madison confused and worried.

"What happened?" She gives me a smile "What?"

"You're plans working" I smile and we both look at Judy "Keep going babe"

"I wanna love you more Pamela and I do love you" Judy takes a deep breath before going on "I just...I just see what happened that day and I'm still nervous that you'll take the girls away and be their mom"

"I don't wanna take them away" Pamela lets some tears fall as she talks "I just wanna help you all like you helped me...I just wanna be with Fran and sugar! Maybe Fran will rely on me some more but that's cause we are together! I'm never gonna try replacing her mom"

"I'll work on the jealousy" Judy turns some toward sugar "You don't hurt my baby or her if you get bored ok? I was like you believe it or not...I hurt some people that I loved and loved me"

"I wouldn't dream of hurting them Judy" Sugar pulls Pamela close to her "I love them"

"I guess that leaves me right?" We all look at Sam who's nervously playing with her hands "What do you got off me?"

"You hurt Lucy bad" Judy closes her eyes and stays calm "I will help you the best I can...but I just see those broken glasses and the broken expression"

"I understand" Sam sighs and looks at the floor of the van "You hate me and I deserve it"

"I don't hate you" She looks up confused and Judy opens her eyes "I'm actually enjoying you and grace in the house...I just have to tell you all of that...right Shelby?"

"Who wants to switch vans?" The door opens and soon Grace is with Sam and Fran is between Sugar and Pamela "Lets get back on the road huh?"

"Hows the girls doing?" I look in the van to see Santana, Lucy, and Brittany playing "They having any panic attacks?"

"Not yet" I look back at Judy "I'll pull over if they do"

"Still not telling us where we are going huh?" I shake my head no with a smirk "Fine! Lead the way captain"

-Time skip-Madison pov-

We pull up to a weird looking campground. There's three log cabins and I am so confused. I feel my eyes go wide and my skin color drain. What's going on?

"I'm gonna kill her" Judy parks the van and I runat Shelbys van "IM GONNA KILL YOU!"

"They wanted to see everyone and I figured this would be a good way!" Shelby smiles "Welcome to J and J campground"

"It's more of a cabin place" My dad and Donald walk over holding hammers "Hey baby girl"

"Hi dad" I look behind them to see mom laughing "You made the choice didn't you?"

"Shelby is a sweet girl" Mom walks up to me and punches my cheeks "And you're my sweet little doll face!l

"I hate this place mom" she glares and I sigh "But I'll smile for the family"

"Actually" Shelby holds a microphone out to me and I notice speakers up "This is how we are staying for free"

"I officially hate you all" I sigh and grab the microphone as everyone cheers "I'm a bit scratchy voiced"

"You'll do great babe" Judy nudges my arm with a smile "Maybe you can get lucky later"

I blush as everyone laughs. They all stand ready for me to sing and I take a deep breath. My voice isn't as nice as there's but it's ok.

-_Madison singing-_

_Here comes the sun, do, dun, do, do_

_Here comes the sun, and I say_

_It's all right_

As I start singing everyone smiles wide. I know I don't sound as good but this is my chance to show them I am sing.

_Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter_

_Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here_

_Here comes the sun, do, dun, do, do_

_Here comes the sun, and I say_

_It's all right_

The girls are dancing and the grand parents are laughing now. I can't help but smile as I sing. Everyone is enjoying themselves.

_Little darling, the smile's returning to their faces_

_Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here_

_Here comes the sun, do, dun, do, do_

_Here comes the sun, and I say_

_It's all right_

Just get ready for the end Maribel. You're so close to it. Just bring it home!

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_

_Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting_

_Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear_

_Here comes the sun, do, dun, do, do_

_Here comes the sun, and I say_

_It's all right_

_Here comes the sun, do, dun, do, do_

_Here comes the sun_

_It's all right_

_It's all right_

"That was amazing!" Judy jumps at me and embraces me "You sound wonderful!"

"Wonderful you say?" Shelby smirks and I hand the microphone to Judy "Why don't you show us how wonderful the world is?"

"I hate all of you" She glares at me "You're not getting lucky now"

"I think I just did" I take her spot beside Shelby "Sing baby!"

-_Judy singing_-

_I see trees of green, red roses too_

_I see them bloom, for me and you_

_And I think to myself_

_What a wonderful world_

_I see skies of blue and clouds of white_

_The bright blessed days, the dark sacred nights_

_And I think to myself_

_What a wonderful world_

_The colors of the rainbow_

_So pretty in the sky_

_Are also on the faces_

_Of people going by_

_I see friends shaking hands, saying how do you do_

_They're really saying, I love you_

_I hear babies cry, I watch them grow_

_They'll learn much more_

_Than I'll ever know_

_And I think to myself_

_What a wonderful world_

_Yes, I think to myself_

_What a wonderful world_

We all clap at her attempt at singing and she bows. We all laugh and head inside the main cabin. There high chairs and food set up already. Mary smiles wide and motion to all of it.

"I may have gone overboard" She shrugs and smiles "Buy it's for family and I know the little ones need to eat"

"Nana!" Santana crawls over to her and makes grabby hands "Up! Up!"

"Hey there little girl" she picks her up with ease "How's Santana doing?"

"I ood" She points to the food "I eat?"

"Yes you can eat" Mary sits Santana down and motions for us all to join "Come on don't let the food get cold"

We all sit down and enjoy a nice family meal. I will admit it was nice to be together. I wish we could do it more often now. It's great seeing everyone's smile. I really do love this family.

-Time skip-

Us moms finally got situated in bed after taking care of the girls. Emma is currently feeding on the way to sleep and I'm reading a book. Judy is currently doing yoga by the bed and humming a lot. It's really annoying but we've learned to ignore it.

"Uhh girls?" I look up and see a nervous Maribel in the door way "Th-there was alcohol in my mini fridge and I'm scared to touch it"

"I can get it tomorrow" I point to the extra bed in the room "You can't just take that bed"

"A-are you sure?" She points to the right "I think there's a room down that way...I shouldn't have come in"

"It's fine Maribel" Shelbys smiles and I notice Maribel calm down "Take the bed"

She looks at the ground and walks to the bed. We all smile as she lays down and slowly goes to sleep. We've had her air mattressed in our room while she finds a bed. I think she just wants to be with us.

To be honest I think we wanna have her here too.


	86. Chapter84

-Chapter 84-Weekend trips part 2-

-Madison pov-

When you're in a relationship with multiple there are things you get used to. One is that someone may get jealous, another is you may forget something small, and another is you never know which arms you'll wake up in. Now that last one is a minor thing. It's minor until you wake up in unfamiliar arms.

"Shelby?" I poke the slightly snoring woman in front of me "Shelby"

"What?" She turns slightly and looks confused "Uhhh"

"Why are you two whisper talking?" Judy leans over Shelby then bug eyes "Oh"

"Who is it?" They share a look then look back at me "What?!"

"Is!" Our whispering is done when Emma jumps onto us knocking whoever it was off and Judy off as well "Is!"

"It's too early Em" I give her a forehead kiss "What's going on?"

"Well by the smile someone needs changed" It finally clicks in my head who was holding onto me seeing my girls in front of me "Welcome to the party"

"Why do I hurt so bad?" We all look at Maribel who's laying on the ground "And why am I over here?"

There's laughing form outside the door and I groan. I get up and open the door quickly. There's screams from the girls and more laughter from the adults. I look back at my fiancé's and Maribel who are confused. I look back at the guiltily part and cross my arms.

"So" I look at the girls "Who's idea was this?"

"MAMAW MAR!"

"Hey!" Mary pouts and looks at me "I have a group of sell outs!"

"They are being good kids" I look back at them and see they are sitting on the ground "Go and find Pamela or sugar"

The girls quickly crawl away and I force the parents into the room. They look kinda confused as I lock the door behind us. I cross my arms, still angry, and glare at them.

"Can we understand what's wrong?" My mom honestly looks super confused "Aren't you all together?"

"I'm not with them" Maribel looks at the ground and clasps her hands together "I've had some issues and I'm the reason one of the girls are the way they are"

"Plus" Shelby sits up on the bed "I already had a plan going on! I told you to stay out of it mom!"

"Your plan sucks at best and is manipulative at worst" Mary looks at Maribel "Would you hurt thaws girls or our granddaughters?"

"NEVER!" Maribels facial expression is serious and loving "I've fallen in love with those girls! They make waking up worth it now!"

"We are going with my plan" Mary walks past me and unlocks the door "Breakfast is ready"

"I'll get the water bottles cold" Donald sighs and starts walking to the door "This can only lead to one thing"

-Time skip-

"We are doing kids vs adults!" Our parents are standing in between the kids and us in the campground activities area "First up is an important question!"

"Do I have to Mary?" My mom looks at Mary who nods and then looks at her card "Who is up for fully giving Maribel a date?"

The only hands that go up are Judy, Shelby, and mine. Emma doesn't raises her hand and Maribels frowns. I honestly wasn't expecting that.

"Alright then" Mary claps and we all look at her "Maribel and Emma will be the last adult team"

"Question for the kids" My dad looks at his card "Who's not ready for Maribel to be like a mom?"

Grace, Samantha, Fran, Rachel, Sugar, Pamela, and Brittany raise their hands. Lucy and Santana look away from our area. I look at Maribel and see her heart shatter. It's almost like you could hear it happen.

"Santana and Lucy will be the other last team" Donald puts his hand in hat and comes out with four papers "Rachel and Pamela versus...Madison and Shelby!"

I slowly walk over with Shelby and stand at the white line. This could go one of two ways. I feel rope get wrapped around our legs and sigh. So it's going this way.

"First time to cross the white line gets a point!" I look at Mary who's just smiling "It's a simple game"

I shake my head and get ready. We get a countdown and run. We take off and do pretty well until my ankle cramps. I fall down and drag Shelby with me as the other two cross the line. They cheer and I sigh then rub my ankle.

"You ok?" I look at Shelby as she undoes our rope "You're rubbing your ankle"

"I'll be fine" We both stand up and I limp to the moms "What's next?"

"Bow shooting" All of us moms look at my dad and he throws his hands up "The grandmas said it was ok!"

"The teams are" Mary reaches in the hat and pull out four papers "3 on 1! Pamela, Brittany, and Samantha! You three will be taking on...Judy!"

"I've got this" Pamela smirks "Let's let the old lady go first"

"Why thank you" Judy picks up a bow and fumbles with it "My old hands are so bad"

Soon after she says that the arrow is in position and then hitting the target. The girls mouths drop and Judy smirks. She hands the bow to Pamela who gulps. She misses by a few inches and so does Samantha. Brittany is able to just barely hit beside Judys.

"Tie breaker!" My dad tosses a quarter up "Call!"

"Heads!" It lands and Judy smiles "Brittany can go first...my old hands need a rest"

Brittany glares at Pamela and picks up the bow. She gets the arrow on it and lines up the shot. She hits dead on the target and smiles. Judy would have to split it to win!

"You're good" Judy grabs the bow and already has the arrow on it "But I'm better"

She shoots and it hits Brittanys arrow. Judy misses the center but she does cause Brittanys to fall. Brittany pouts as Judy cheers. I'm never getting on her bad side again.

"Points tied into the final game" Mary smiles wide "Maribel! Pick a number between one and five!"

"Uhhh" She looks at me and I shrug "three?"

"Fire start!" Maribel and Emma's faces drop "Come over campers!"

-Maribel pov-

What's the point of this? Emma doesn't like me and my own daughter doesn't wanna think of me as a mom truly. I thought we were doing fine! What went wrong? Did I do something wrong?

"Alright your objective is simple!" The man named...Donald! Points to our supplies "You have ten minutes to start a fire using what you have in front of you! Your time starts...NOW!"

I sit down beside Emma and start picking up the rocks. I look for the flint and see her looking at it oddly. I go to reach for it but stop. She's not gonna want my help. Maybe I should just let her do what she wants.

"What are you doing just holding the rocks?" I look at her confused "Holding rocks won't start a fire!"

"Why are you angry?!" I close my eyes and take a deep breath "I'm sorry...I'm sorry"

"Just hand me the rocks" I move them away and she growls "Hand me the rocks!"

"Have you ever started a fire before?" She doesn't answer and just looks away "I have to survive...hand me the flint in your hand"

"I'm scared" What is she taking about? "So is Santana"

"What is Santana scared about?" She doesn't look at me and I put down the rocks "Emma? What are you two sacred about?"

"She's scared you'll leave again or hate her" Emma sighs and puts the flint down "I'm scared you'll hate me"

"I won't and don't hate you" I put her hands in mine and smile "You could've not told them...you could've just acted like I didn't say anything at all! But you told them I was going to get better and opened the door for me to be here! I owe you!"

"Ow!" We both quickly look and see Santana holding her hand "Ire!"

"San!" I run over with Emma as everyone else realizes what happened "Are you ok baby girl?"

"Now you care" I look at Lucy hurt and she rolls her eyes "You left her to get beat for years"

"Lucy Quinn Fabray!" Lucy shrinks at Emma's yelling "You apologize right now!"

"It's fine" I look down at Lucy and give a small smile "I left crazily thinking he'd get better for her without me...I was wrong and I can never forgive myself for that...I went to get better for her myself and have gone down a long road to get back here! I'll travel a long road to prove to you I'm a better person too"

After saying that I pick up Santana and walk to the cabins. Need to get this burn taken care of. Santana is top priority right now.

-Time skip-

It's later in the day when I see Lucy again. She's in a onesie and crawl to me. She's holding a small book and holds it up to me. I slowly take it and then pick her up. I look at the book and smile.

"Sam I am" I look at her and point to the book "Is this your favorite? It's mine too if it is"

She nods and I open it. She cuddles into me and I start to read. Before the end of the story I have all the little ones around me listening. I finish and smile when I see them asleep. I hear footsteps and see Shelby standing close by.

"She doesn't let many people read that book to her" Shelby points over to a sowing Judy "Usually only her...I think that's a way of apologizing to you"

"What do you think my chances are?" Shelby looks at me confused "Of the foursome becoming a fivesome? I mean I don't have to be engaged with you all!"

"You're chances are high" Shelby smiles wide "Emma came around some after the fire stuff"

"Just keep showing you're gonna stay" Maribel picks up Abby and Beth "It'll show them you mean what you said"

"I don't plan on leaving anytime soon" I look down at Santana on my right side "I finally have her back and I'm not gonna lose her again"

"She's a special one" Shelby chuckles and I look up to see love in her eyes as she looks at Santana "She's the glue of their relationship for sure"

"I think it's Brittany" I look at her confused "They are all whipped by Brittany"

"You could say the same about Rachel" Judy brings over her sowing stuff closer to us "Where are the parents?"

"Making hot cocoa!" Mary sighs with a smile as she looks at the sleeping kids and Emma "All tuckered out huh?"

"I've really enjoyed all of this" I slowly extract myself from the sleeping group and walk to them "How's tomorrow gonna go?"

"I think we can all take one day off" Madison she's Beth and Abby down in the pack-in-play "Just don't get too used to it!"

"I think we can" Judy holds up Shelbys purse "I found a bunch of money in here...now anyone wanna explain why?"

"The school board finally accepted my raise" Judy looks shocked and Shelby nods "A nationals win means we wouldn't have to worry about New York"

"New York" Janine sits down with a frown "Right"

"We'll be back to visit mom" Madison walks over and puts a hand on her shoulder "We just wanna moves as a family there"

"What about Sugar, Pamela, Samantha, and Grace?" The moms share a look that I can easily figure out. They haven't thought about that "You have more kids to think about"

"Yeah we do" Shelby looks at the sleeping group and sighs "Back to the drawing board huh?"


	87. Chapter85

-Chapter 85- Weekend trips part 3-

-Shelby pov-

I didn't get much sleep last night. I stayed up redrawing our plans for the future. I literally burned through 5 notebooks. I have some possible things but nothing close to stone. I sigh and notice it's 7:30 a.m. on Monday.

"Mommy!" I look back and see Santana crawling in with Rachel "Mommy!"

"Hey my brunette babies!" I pick them both up when they get close enough "How are you two today?"

"Ood" Rachel looks behind me while sucking on her thumb "Wat at?"

"Remove the thumb" She pouts but still takes it out "And those papers are just our future plans"

"O tur ans?" I nod and Santana looks confused "E o o Ork?"

"Why isn't we have this conversation with everyone present?" They nod and I stand up "Let's go"

I carry them to the kitchen area and see everyone eating breakfast. The little ones are being fed and I bring the girls to the open high chairs. I sit them down and get them some oats. Rachel has agreed to try some new foods that she stayed away from.

"Can't believe you're functioning" I glare at Judy who just smirks "You gonna be ok?"

"Yeah" I sit in between the girls and start feeding them "I drew up every possibility for New York last night"

"What did you come up with?" I look at everyone and sigh "What?"

"Pamela, Sugar, Sam, and grace" The four look at me worried "I don't wanna take you away from your friends during your senior year..especially you Pam..the best plan of action would be the four go to New York but we stay here"

"That's crazy talk!" Madison looks at me confused and upset "We aren't sending them to New York alone!"

"Jasmine needs Pamela for her senior year" I sigh and look at Pamela "You understand right?"

"She'll be eighteen" I look at her confused and she explains "By the time summer begins she'll be eighteen! Her parents held her back a year because she's...'special'"

"So she'd be a legal adult?" Pamela nods and I look at Madison "That means Jasmine could come with us"

"If she wants and they want her to" Madison looks at the girls seriously "Raise your hand if you'd be ok with Jasmine coming with us to New York IF she can"

All the hands raise and I smile. We'd still be able to go to New York and they don't have to lose their friend. I look and see Maribel is nervously fiddling around.

"You ok?" She looks at me and nods "You sure? It's ok not to be"

"I-I wanna bring you all on a date I-if you'd like" Maribel looks past me "Did I say that right? Oh god I messed it up!"

"You said it perfectly Maribel" I look over at Emma "You think you'd be good with a date later?"

My answer is oatmeal knocked over and her laughing. I can't help smile at the laugh she gives. The smile disappears when the other girls follow suit. Soon we have to get them all out of the chairs and cleaned up. I guess I got a date to look forward to.

-Time skip-Maribel pov-

The day has been nonstop nerve wracking for me. I have to make sure everything is ok. I can't mess up this chance I'm getting. I want to prove I'm a right fit for the four of them. I've only had a small taste of being with them but, I can't imagine my life without them now.

I've made a perfect dinner date for them. It's all waiting for me to put it in the basket. I take a deep breath and try calming my nerves. I walk outside where everybody is sitting. The girls are playing around and the adults are laughing.

I smile as the girls play around. They really are like a little family. It's not as little as it probably once was though. I look at the time and sigh. That was a short time to be relaxed. I look over my clothing before getting the stuff for the date.

I pick up the basket and put the food inside. Once it's filled I walk out to the girls. I make eye contact with Mary and she smiles. She's helped me a lot. She's the one who gave my the strength to say what I did this morning.

"I think you girls are going on a date" Mary looks at the girls I hope become mine "We can watch the girls with the help of Pam, Sugar, and Sam"

"Thanks" The girls stand up and Shelby sends me a smile "Lead the way Mari"

I nod and start the walk. They told me a really good spot to take them. It's a bit of a walk but not too bad. I may have taken a few trips to make sure it was perfect. I'm really nervous.

"Calm down Mari" I look over at Judy and she gives a big smile "You'll be fine"

"Thanks" I look ahead and see the spot "Here it is"

"It's pigeon hill" I look back at Madison confused "It's the romance spot on the campground"

"So you got help from the parents huh?" I sigh and nod "It's ok! I'd prefer you do that instead of over stressing"

"I'm still stressing" I take a deep breath and look at them with a smile "But it's getting better"

They all smile and we sit on the hill. So far so good.

-Time skip-

The date has been pretty good so far. They enjoyed my cooking and the conversation has been flowing easily. I smile as they laugh and talk normally with me.

"I think this has been the best date in a while" I look at Emma and she smiles at me "I say you're welcome to join us"

"I agree" Shelby holds up her fifth full plate "Could always use cooking like this"

"But I think she should do something else" I look at Judy worried and I see the evil smirk on her face "We've ended our dates different ways...hope about this one ends with a song?"

"I-I'm not prepared!" I look at the others "I'm not good either"

"You got this" Emma puts a hand on my shoulder "I believe in you Mari"

I take a deep breath and try to remember a song. My voice is raspy and I don't got instruments. I just hope I'm able to do the song I pick justice.

Here goes nothing I guess.

-_Maribel singing-_

_Something in the way she moves_

_Attracts me like no other lover_

_Something in the way she woos me_

_I don't want to leave her now_

_You know I believe and how_

_Somewhere in her smile she knows_

_That I don't need no other lover_

_Something in her style that shows me_

_I don't want to leave her now_

_You know I believe and how_

_You're asking me will my love grow_

_I don't know, I don't know_

_You stick around, now it may show_

_I don't know, I don't know_

_Something in the way she knows_

_And all I have to do is think of her_

_Something in the things she shows me_

_I don't want to leave her now_

_You know I believe and how_

I get claps from everyone and I blush. I haven't sung in front of people in a while. The clapping stops when Shelby starts humming. We all look at her as she closes her eyes.

_-Shelby singing-_

_When I look into your eyes_

_It's like watching the night sky_

_Or a beautiful sunrise_

_Well there's so much they hold_

_And just like them old stars_

_I see that you've come so far_

_To be right where you are_

_How old is your soul?_

_Well, I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

_And when you're needing your space_

_To do some navigating_

_I'll be here patiently waiting_

_To see what you find_

_'Cause even the stars they burn_

_Some even fall to the earth_

_We've got a lot to learn_

_God knows we're worth it_

_No, I won't give up_

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_

_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_

_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use the tools and gifts_

_We got yeah we got a lot at stake_

_And in the end you're still my friend at least we did intend_

_For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn_

_We had to learn, how to bend without the world caving in_

_I had to learn what I got, and what I'm not_

_And who I am_

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

_I'm still looking up_

_Well, I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)_

_God knows I'm tough (I am tough) he knows (I am loved)_

_We got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)_

_God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)_

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

"I know it's not particularly a date song but it just came to me" Shelby smiles and opens her eyes "I feel like we haven't sung much over this past year"

"It's been a real change compared to all of the random singing breaks" Shelby and Emma laugh leaving us confused "Hey! We have a inside joke!"

"Maribel and Madison" We look at Judy who looks determined "We need to make a inside joke now!"

We all laugh at the seriousness she said that. I look at the laughing girls in front of me and smile. I'm glad that they are gonna let me in. Now I just gotta make sure I don't screw this up.

I really can't imagine being without them.

-Mary pov-

I sit the last girl down for bed and head back to the main area. I sit down next to Janine and silence fills the room. There's papers on the table and rings beside them. I look up at Donald who gives a small smile.

"You know we really should talk to them" Everyone nods before looking back at the papers and rings "So we really are doing this?"

"You two would work great together and we have a job offer in California waiting" James smiles "There's no ill will of bitter feelings"

"What about the girls?" Janine frowns "I just don't feel right not telling them before signing"

"We have to go tonight and they are on a date" Donald's sighs "We werent prepared for them staying tonight"

"You two are sure about this?" Both men nod and I sigh "Then let's sign"

The pens are picked up and the papers get signed. After signing we give hugs and final kisses. The guys grab their bags and leave. I pull Janine into me as she starts to cry. I run circles on her back and rock her.

They aren't choosing work over family. They aren't choosing surprise love over us. They are doing what we told them to do. They are leaving because we don't wanna hold them back any longer.

I sigh as Janine starts sobbing into my shoulder. I pull her as close as I can and whisper encouraging words in her ear. I give her forehead kisses and cheek strokes. This girl has made her way into my heart but we aren't going for anything soon.

We just singled for our divorces. We both need time to move on from the years we had invested into those marriages. So many memories and trials. I hope they really do come to New York to visit.

I hear the door open and footsteps come past. I think they stop but don't ask questions. Everything can be answered in Lima tomorrow. Today was the last day for the campgrounds. Tomorrow it becomes a cheer camp.

Tomorrow starts my life as a single woman.


	88. Chapter86

-Chapter 86-

-Shelby pov-

It's been a few odd days since the camp trip. I mean everything has been ok but still odd. Everyone has been acting normal but I can't help but think something is off. Madisons and my dad have disappeared to California. Our moms have been spending a bunch of time together also.

While the last thing isn't bad but I just don't understand why?! They never hung out a whole bunch before hand! Maybe they are helping each other? That could explain it all.

I sigh and look at the papers on my desk. I can't understand what I'm gonna do. We are all going to New York and Jasmine parents agreed to it. They think we will be good for her there. The school board isn't happy we are leaving though.

They are trying to boost our pay to let us stay. We keep fighting against them and it's not going well. We might end up going to court of some things. Which really sucks! We need the money for New York.

"Shelby!" I jump at my name and look at Emma in the doorway "Come to the auditorium quick!"

I get up and run after her. What's going on? She's never this excited about random music stuff! She loves music but not this much! She's running faster then I've ever seen her run.

We get the auditorium and she shushes me. I raise a eyebrow and she motions me forward. We quietly open the door and I see the club on stage. The are all standing in front of Rachel.

-Santana-_Lucy-_Brittany-**Group-**

**oh ah, oh ah, oh ah yeah,**

**(Creep) oh ah, oh ah, oh ah yeah,**

**oh ah, oh ah, oh ah yeah,**

**(Creep) oh ah, oh ah, oh ah yeah,**

The twenty second of loneliness

And we've been through so many things

I love my girl with all honesty,

But I know she's cheating on me

Look him in the eyes,

But all she tells me is lies to keep me near

_I'll never leave her down though I might mess around_

_It's only 'cause I need some affection, oh_

_So I creep, yeah, just creepin' on,_

_On the down low, 'cept nobody is supposed to know_

_So I creep yeah, 'cause she doesn't know what I do_

_And no attention goes to show oh_

So I creep

The twenty third of loneliness

And we don't talk, like we used to do

Now this is pretty strange,

But I'm not buggin' 'cause I still feel the same

I Keep giving loving till the day he pushes me away

Never go a stray

If he knew the things I did, he couldn't handle me

And I choose to keep him protected, oh

**So I creep, yeah, just creepin' on,**

_But I'll know 'cept nobody is supposed to know_

**So I creep, yeah, 'cause he doesn't know what I do,**

**And no attention goes to show oh**

**So I creep, yeah, just creepin' on,**

But I'll know 'cept nobody is supposed to know

**So I creep, yeah, 'cause he doesn't know what I do,**

**And no attention goes to show**

**So I creep, oh ah, oh ah, oh ah yeah**

**So I creep, oh ah, oh ah, oh ah yeah**

**So I creep, oh ah, oh ah, oh ah yeah**

**Baby, oh ah, oh ah, oh ah yeah**

So I creep, yeah, just creepin' on,

**But I'll know**

_So I creep, yeah, 'cause he doesn't know what I do,_

**And no attention goes to show**

**So I creep, yeah, just creepin' on,**

But I'll know

**So I creep, yeah, 'cause he doesn't know what I do,**

**So I creep, 'cept nobody is supposed to know**

I clap as the group turns their attention toward me. I walk up on the stage with a smile on my face. They sounded really good just now. I should've been in here before now.

"That sounded great guys and gals" I sigh and shake my head "I'm sorry I wasn't in here before hand...I should have been in here no matter what"

"What are we doing here?!" I turn confused to the door to see my mom and Madison mom being pushed in by Maribel and Judy "Where is Madison?!"

"Here mom" Madison walks up beside me "So why don't you explain everything finally please?"

"I-we would rather not" My mom looks at me with a frown "I'm sorry"

-_Rachel-_Santana-**group-**

When you try your best but you don't succeed

When you get what you want but not what you need

When you feel so tired but you can't sleep

Stuck in reverse

_When the tears come streaming down your face _

_'Cause you lose something you can't replace _

_When you love someone but it goes to waste _

_What could it be worse?_

**Lights will guide you home **

**And ignite your bones **

**And I will try to fix you**

_But high up above or down below _

_When you are too in love to let it show _

_Oh but if you never try you'll never know _

_Just what you're worth_

**Lights will guide you home **

**And ignite your bones **

**And I will try to fix you**

**Tears come streaming down your face**

When you lose something you cannot replace

**oh and tears come streaming down your face**

**And I**

Tears streaming down your face

I promise you I will learn from all my mistakes

_oh and the tears streaming down your face_

_And I_

**Lights will guide you home **

**And ignite your bones **

**And I will try to fix you**

"Start from the beginning grandma Mar" Rachel walks to them and holds her hand out "We know you two aren't ok"

"They fell in love" This is the first time I've seen tears in my moms eyes since I was little "They left cause they fell in love and had a job in California"

"We didn't tell you all because we didn't wanna hurt you" Janine sniffle and wipes some tears away "We love you all too much to hurt you"

"We aren't little kids anymore mom" Madison walks down to Janine and hugs her "We don't need protected like that anymore"

"Shelby?" I look at my mom and see her worried "You gonna be ok?"

"Ok?" I shake my head no "I don't think I will for a while...I thought you two were happy..but I'd rather they be happy then miserable"

"Oh come here" I walk down and give her a big hug "I love you"

"I love you" I feel my own tears start to fall "You've had to been hurting for the past couple of days"

"I had some great help" Mom looks over at Janine and smiles "She's a great friend"

"Yeah friend" Mom smacks my and and I laugh "Don't ever rule out any possibility at happiness"

"I'm not" She sighs and looks back at Janine "Just not right now"

"I understand" I give her another tight hug "Just don't wait too long"

She nods and I dismiss the glee club. I look at my phone and notice the whole school day has gone past already. I really got into my head today. I sigh and leave with my family to get home. We are stopped by a car pulling up.

"Hey!" Theres a nice car that speeds in after and reveals Blaine and Kurt "You two know who's in here?! They almost hit us!"

"Just a idiot" I let Blaine step in front of me "Drive away Mercedes!"

The window slowly rolls down revealing Tina and Mercedes. I remember Mercedes from the break in and Tina from the pool. I notice the girls tense and I growl. They aren't obeying restraining orders.

"I'm allowed to do whatever I want" Mercedes steps out of the car angrily "You all dramatized your way to Nationals! We got fucked out of a senior year choir group! You did that to us! You put a innocent man into jail you assholes!"

"ENOUGH!" We all look at Tina shocked. I remember her being timid "William did bad things Mercedes! WE DID BAD SHIT! We cost ourselves our friends...I can never apologize enough for what I did...I'm sorry I ended up here and I'm sorry for everything"

"Come on out Tina" I look at Mercedes with a glare "You drive away now and you won't face charges"

"Fuck you!" Mercedes points to Tina "So you go against the black girl not the Asian?!"

"I go against the girl who is against my family" Tina steps out and beside me "She has at least been sincere that she's sorry"

"Fuck you" Mercedes gets in her car "Fuck all of you!"

She peels away and I look at Tina "I'll leave with Kurt and Blaine" she gives a small smile "Thank you for letting me off"

"Girls" I look at the girls who have visibly relaxed "Are you going to be able to forgive her?"

"She was the only friend I had for quite awhile" Rachel steps forward and looks at Tina "Do you really mean you wanna be friends and apologize?"

"Friends would be great if I could be" Tina smiles and tears come to her eyes "If you all wanna get to that point"

"Let's see how it goes" Lucy steps up to beside Rachel with a smile "You all know about us right?"

"Of course" Kurt smiles and motions to himself "I know every rumor and stuff like that don't I?"

The girls all laugh with the other three "Kurt filled me in" Blaine smiles and shrugs "If you're all happy then I'm happy for you"

"I can accept it all" Tina smiles brightly "I just wanna be friends again!"

They all share a hug and I smile. Maybe things can be good without the bad. I'm hoping so at least. The girls deserve a break from the bad. It's haunted us for too long now.

Here's to 2012 being a good the rest of the year.

**Sorry about late update! Had somethings today and couldn't get the updates out quick.**


	89. Chapter87

-Chapter 87-

-Lucy pov-

"150 is you're weight kiddo" I step off the scale and look at it "It's good to see you've gained some weight!"

I just nod as the numbers reset to zero. Mom wanted to get a scale for the house and I've been wandering about everything. I haven't been keeping up on exercise so my caboosey weight is coming back. My cheeks are already starting to puff.

"You ok?" I look at Shelby who looks concerned "It's alright to have weight on you Lucy"

"Don't call me that" I inwardly cringe at the coldness in my voice as I turn toward the office door "It's Quinn"

I go to the bedroom then find my most hot and adult looking outfit. I'm almost on autopilot right now. I really don't care though. I've let my guard down and now look at where I am! I'm at 1-fucking-50!

"Lu...Quinn?" I look at the doorway to see Madison there looking worried "You coming down for changing?"

"No" I walk to the door and get ready to close it "I'm fine"

I close the door and look at the clothes I've grabbed out. It's nothing they'd say no to me wearing so I'll be fine. I take a deep breath and think about this. I could be throwing everything away doin this. I love our lifestyle and our family...but I loved having good attention too.

I shake my head and make my mind up. The pants slide off and I grab the panties. I'm going normal today. I'm going a HBIC today. Sorry to the losers that gets in my way today.

I change quickly into my clothes and head downstairs. I get looks from everyone but nothing is said. We all load up and head to school. I feel the random glances from everyone but I don't care.

When we get there I see Jasmine waiting for us. This is it...this is the first one. I take a deep breath as I feel Santana's eyes on me. I look back at her and I see the look in her eyes. She knows what I'm about to do.

I beat her out of the car and Jasmine sees me. She starts running toward me and I switch modes in my head. It's better this way right? If I'm still able to be feared I can't still be good...why am I about to do this?

"Lucy!" She runs at me with a bug smile on her face and arms out. There's no going back if I do this "Give me a hug! I'm actually trying for once!"

"Why would I wanna hug you?" Immediately her smile is gone and her arms go down "Why don't you go find the special teach Mrs. Osmond? I hear you'd fit right in little ausi"

"W-why would you say that?" I feel guilt immediately when the tears spring to her eyes "What did I do? C-can I fix it? I-I-I wanna be friends!"

"Why would I wanna be friends with you?" I step closer and give her a icy glare "I wish you'd just disappear"

Before I know it I'm on the ground. I only feel one fist connect before I'm let go of. I look up to see Pamela being held back by the moms. I look over to my right and see Jasmine bawling. I look to my left to see my girlfriends confused and holding onto each other.

Why did I do this? Cause I'm insecure? Cause I've gained some weight that was good for me? Cause I actually have people who fully care now? What am I doing?

Before anyone can say anything I'm quickly running inside. Got to avoid everyone and everything. Luckily that's easy to do in Carmel High. It can be a maze sometimes and I've learned where to hide.

Now I just have to hide the whole day.

-Time skip-

My hiding plan has worked for half of this day. I got lunch without being seen and I've not had a accident. I'm at my locker when I feel someone next to me. I look and see Rachel looking up at me. She looks like she's trying to figure something out.

"What do you want four eyes?" The hurt that goes across Rachel's face is very evident "Out with it please!"

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to Uh" She starts nervously playing with her hands and looks at the ground "Maybe hang out in the auditorium and talk about everything?"

"Why would I wanna talk with you in there?" She looks up at me confused and with tears in her eyes. Just stop now Lucy! Please! "I have much better things to do"

That wasn't a lie..I have a important test "I see" Rachel takes a step back "I..I will see you in glee then"

With that she quickly runs away from my locker. I watch her go and sigh. This has gone too far. I just wanted stability back because of the weight gain. Now I've hurt Jasmine and one of my girlfriends...is she still my girlfriend?

I sigh and shake my head. I have to get to that test. I grab my books and penciled before closing the locker. I head to class and see Brittany wheeling in. Don't do anything stupid here. You can still salvage the day. You got this Lucy.

"He~"

"Don't" Brittany glares at me and stops her chair "I wish Pamela would've hit you harder with a few more swings"

I feel my heart shatter at that but I deserve it. I sigh and walk into the class to my seat. Attendance is called and I look to my left. Usually Brittany sits there. I look around the room and see her next to the door.

I look at my desk with a frown. There's 2/3 and at me. Maybe I'll have one girlfriend by the end of the day...who am I kidding? Santana would leave me for them after today. I get taken out of my thoughts with my test.

I can barely focus on it and I barely answer any questions as time ticks by. I finally start to focus some when a urge hits me. I really have to go pee! I raise my hand and the teacher barely looks up.

"Yes?" He looks up at me and points "Miss Fabray?"

"Can I go to the bathroom?" I bounce my leg under the desk to keep my mind partially off it "I really need to go"

"After you turn in your test" He looks at me pointedly "Have should finished it?"

I shake my head no and he shrugs. I sigh and try to focus on my test but it is still working. My leg is bouncing more and more but that isn't working either. Then my resolve breaks.

"TEACHER!" I feel tears spring to my eyes as the girl to my right jumps form her seat "Lucy peed!"

The teacher gives me a confused look. I forgot the teachers all know about our lifestyle. He probably thought I had something on underneath. I knew I should've made some extra trips to the bathroom.

"Break on the test" He stands up and motions every to the door "Get out and we will take the test tomorrow"

I break down crying in my seat. It doesn't help one of the first people to leave is Brittany. She didn't even look back to help me. I fucked up everything! I'm the real loser in this school!

-Judy pov-

We are all in Shelbys office talking when Mr. Morris comes running he. He tries talking but it's in breaks. He holds a finger up as he catches his breath. He stands up straight and looks at me.

"Lucy peed her pants in class" We all quickly stand up after that "I figured she had something on so I didn't let her leave for the bathroom! No one else was allowed during the test!"

"It's not your fault" I sigh and look at the girls "Come on let's go get her"

"I'll get a change of clothes" Madison pulls out her office key "I'll be in here when you get back"

"We'll come to your office" I look at Mr. Morris "Is the class in there?"

"No" He steps out of the doorway "She was crying when I walked out...I didn't know how to make her feel better"

"We'll handle it" Shelby gives him a smile "Thank you for coming to us"

He nods and we run to his classroom. On the way there Maribel stops to help with Jasmine who's still having problems. Lucy really did her in. We also lose Shelby who goes to a crying Rachel. I'm sensing a pattern.

When we reach the room only one student is outside the room. It's a very pleased looking Brittany. She looks at us and moves out of the way. I look at her confused and she just shrugs before wheeling away. I shake my head and walk into the class room with Emma.

"Where is she?" Emma takes the left side while I stay right "Is she in a cabinet?"

"Lucy?" I hear faint crying and motion Emma over "Lucy it's momma and mom!"

I hear the crying in a cabinet that's in front of me. We both stand in front of it before I open it. Inside is a curled up, soaked, and crying Lucy. We bother get her out while she still bawls. I've never seen her so destroyed.

"YOU HEARTLESS BITCH!" I look at the door to see a angry Santana walking in "You fucking hurt Rachel and Jasmine for what?! Because you could?! How fucking heartless can you be?!"

A whole new waves of sobs fall out "I know!" Lucy sobs into her hands as I see Santana face morph into sadness and worry "I-I gained weight a-and wanted to be something! Quinn was something!"

"Lucy was something" Santana sighs and shakes her head "You need to decided who you're gonna be...Lucy is welcome in our relationship but that side and hatred from Quinn..that doesn't work anymore"

Santana leaves and Lucy starts bawling again. I sigh and rubs circles on her back. I look up at Emma and she nods. We really need to figure out what's going on fully.

-Time skip-

After a few try's we got Lucy out of the room and changed. She's currently in a onesie and diaper. We have her on the ground while the girls are in the room upset. Lucy has gone super into her head and I don't know how to get her out.

"Luce" She looks up at me and smiles "We need you to be a big girl! We need to figure stuff out"

"O!" She frowns quickly and hugs the you she was playing with close to herself "I o ana e ig!"

"No you just wanna hurt me!" Tears form in Rachel's eyes "You know it hurt way more when you dejected me in the hallway today! You hurt me!"

"You hurt me too" Jasmine looks at the ground and rubs her hands nervously "I thought we were friends...then you made fun of my autism"

"150" We all look at Lucy confused "I weigh 150...I have never been that much or more since caboosey...I snapped and when I saw the numbers I reverted back to what I knew best"

"What you know best to cover Lucy hurt people you care about!" Brittany glares at Lucy and Lucy looks away "You hurt Rachel and to be honest...I'm not sure I wanna be with you right now"

"I wouldn't wanna be with me either" Lucy sighs and looks at the ground "I've been a bad girlfriend and friend today just because I got insecure...if you all wanna leave me I understand"

"I said I'm not sure not I'm going to" Brittany sighs and wheels to Lucy "You have to talk to us when you feel like this! If you don't things like this happen!"

"I know" Lucy looks up at her with tears in her eyes "I'm so sorry"

Brittany holds her arms out and Lucy jumps into them. Rachel looks at Lucy and slowly joins into the hug. Santana is the last of their relationship to join in. It lasts a few minutes and then they break a part.

"I can't forgive you that quickly" Lucy looks at her sadly but nods "My autism is not something taken lightly by me especially when I'm being made fun of...I don't let many people in and you hurt me"

"I know and I'm truly sorry" Lucy walks to Jasmine and stops a foot away "I'll be here when you wanna be friends again"

"Thank you" Jasmine looks at me "I still wanna go to New York though"

"There was never a plan without kiddo" I look at the clock then the kids "How about we get you all released early and call of glee?"

Everyone agrees and we get them signed out. Lucy is silent as she goes to the car. The rest of this week may be hard on her. I hope she talks with us or at least me if it gets too much. I remember the Lucy years.

I hope she never goes that dark again.


	90. Chapter88

-Chapter 88-

-Rachel pov-

"Alright settle down!" I sit with the girls in our normal glee seats as mom stands in front of us "Shelby will be here in a minute! For now I'd like you to take a paper and pick what song you'd like to do for nationals!"

Emma hands out paper pieces while Maribel hands us pens. She finishes handing pens out before rushing out the door. I smile as she does cause she has one on her face. She's really enjoyed working in the lunch room. I think she's happy about that and being included with all the moms.

"Rachel" I look up at Emma and she points to my paper "Write a song down"

I nod and start thinking about songs. I write some down and hand it to Emma. When I go to sit back down I see a blonde girl in my chair. My girlfriends notice quickly when I don't sit down.

"Uhhh" Santana tilts her head and looks at the girl "What ya doin?"

"I'm doing nothing" The girls smirks and looks at Lucy "Id love you to be doing me though"

"Excuse me?" She looks at me with a glare "That's my girlfriend"

"You have two others" The girl puts a arm around Lucy "Way it seemed yesterday she wants away from all of you"

"I appreciate the flirting" Lucy grabs the girls hand and removes the arm from around her "But I'm happily with these girls..yesterday was just a stupid mistake on my part"

"Yeah very stupid" Lucy looks at me unamused and I just shrug "You said it first"

"Why don't you come to a real woman?" The blonde puts her hand under Lucy's chin and turns Lucy's head "This one comes with no pacifier or diaper included"

"You know I have both of those too right?" Lucy pulls her pacifier out of her pocket "I have this on me at all times"

"You're actually one of them?" The blonde lets go of Lucy and looks disgusted "You poor soul!"

"Amy" We all jump and look to see my mom standing behind me "What's wrong with Lucy that she's a poor soul?"

"I-Uh-well" Amy's face flushes and she stumbles over everything "I-I didn't know she's was like them"

"I understand you may not support the lifestyle but please don't bully them" Mommy puts her hand on my shoulder and looks at everyone "I hope you all can abstain from bullying my girls because of the life we live...I hope you don't bully anyone! Bullying can cause people to do some dark things"

"Like trying to hang them self but they weight too much and break the board" We all look at Lucy who's face has gone blank "And every try you do you get more and more desperate for it to work but you think back to the board...always the dang board!"

"I'll take care of her" Momma walks up to Lucy and stands her up "Come with me sweetie"

Momma leads Lucy out and the room goes silent. I don't think anyone knows what to say. There is quick shuffling and I turn to see Santana holding back Jasmine. That's not what I was expecting.

"YOU HEARTLESS BITCH!" Pamela and sugar have joined in the effort to hold Jasmine back "LET ME AT HER! I MAY BE MAD AT LUCY BUT NO ONE HURTS HER!"

"I'm sorry!" Amy cowers and covers her face "Don't kill me! I was put up to it!"

"Put up to it?" Amy looks at me and nods "By who?"

"Someone left a note in my locker with some money" Amy fishes out a piece of folded up paper "It only has a M on it"

"I think I know who that was" I sigh recognizing the handwriting "I'd love to know how she got into the school"

"You're doors aren't very secure" I turn to the doorway to see a smiling Tina "I was told to come here about joining the Vocal Adrenaline crew"

"TINA!" I run over to her and hug her tightly "You're here!"

"She's not alone" I look to see Kurt and Blaine "We aren't coming to this school but honestly you need better security"

"Thanks for the heads up" Mommy sighs and puts a hand on my shoulder "I told Madison to look into locks"

"I'm gonna go check on Lucy" I turn toward my three friends and smile "I'll be right back!"

They nod and I run to find Judy and Lucy.

-Lucy pov-

"You ok?" I nod my head and Momma sits next to Mami "You went deep there sweetie"

"Just remembered the past" I sigh and shake my head "Bad times"

"I know" Momma sighs and puts a hand on my knee "I'm sorry I wasn't a good mom through all of that"

"It's ok" I put a hand on hers and give it a squeeze "You're trying your best now and that's what's matters"

"LUCY!" Before I can register anything I'm tackled in a hug by Rachel "Uce! Uce!"

I smile and hug her back "El!" We let go and hold up a toy bear from beside me "Ay?"

"O" She motions towards the door "Ina oin ub!"

I go wide eyed and she nods. We quickly start crawling to the club room ignoring the yelling. We laugh as we get closer but then get picked up. I pout as Madison turns me around with a raised eyebrow.

"You think you two are Olympic crawlers huh?" I stop pouting and giggle as she starts tickling me "You two should've stopped"

"I agree" Lucy starts giggling too when Judy starts tickling her as well "You two were supposed to stop when we were yelling to"

"Rry!" I'm full on laughing now as the tickling continues "I iv! I iv!"

"I don't know" Mami looks at momma "Should we let these two go?"

"I think they've learned" Momma and Mami put Lucy and I back on the ground "Let's go"

They open the door and we crawl into the room. It looks a whole lot more calmer than earlier. I smile and make grabby hands at mommy. She looks and smiles before picking me up. I nestle into her and let out a relaxed breath. This is nice.

"Am I needing to tryout?" Tina holds up some sheet music "I can if I need to"

"If you're prepared you can have the floor" Mommy walks to a chair and sits down "Be a good girl from Mommy and listen"

-_Tina singing-_

_At first I was afraid, I was petrified_

_Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side_

_But then I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong_

_And I grew strong_

_And I learned how to get along_

_And so you're back_

_From outer space_

_I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face_

_I should have changed that stupid lock, I should have made you leave your key_

_If I'd known for just one second you'd be back to bother me_

_Go on now, go, walk out the door_

_Just turn around now_

_'Cause you're not welcome anymore_

_Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye?_

_You think I'd crumble?_

_You think I'd lay down and die?_

_Oh no, not I, I will survive_

_Oh, as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive_

_I've got all my life to live_

_And I've got all my love to give and I'll survive_

_I will survive, hey, hey_

_It took all the strength I had not to fall apart_

_Kept trying hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart_

_And I spent oh-so many nights just feeling sorry for myself_

_I used to cry_

_But now I hold my head up high and you see me_

_Somebody new_

_I'm not that chained-up little person still in love with you_

_And so you felt like dropping in and just expect me to be free_

_Well, now I'm saving all my lovin' for someone who's loving me_

_Go on now, go, walk out the door_

_Just turn around now_

_'Cause you're not welcome anymore_

_Weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye?_

_You think I'd crumble?_

_You think I'd lay down and die?_

_Oh no, not I, I will survive_

_Oh, as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive_

_I've got all my life to live_

_And I've got all my love to give and I'll survive_

_I will survive_

_Oh_

_Go on now, go, walk out the door_

_Just turn around now_

_'Cause you're not welcome anymore_

_Weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye?_

_You think I'd crumble?_

_You think I'd lay down and die?_

_Oh no, not I, I will survive_

_Oh, as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive_

_I've got all my life to live_

_And I've got all my love to give and I'll survive_

_I will survive_

_I will survive_

We all clap as Tina takes a bow "I think you're definitely welcome to the club" Momma hands her a card and a pen "Write some nationals song possibilities down"

Tina nods and starts writing on the card. After a few minutes she hands it back to momma and sits down. Momma walks to mom and they start going through the cards. They pull some out and have some conversations.

"We've gone through them all and we've found three that were voted multiple times" Mom looks at the club and smiles "1,2,3,4 by plain white T's, I do by Colbie Caillat, and...Everything by Michael Bublé"

"So those will be looked at for solos" Momma claps and looks at everyone "Spend the time thinking who'd you'd nominate for the solos or how you think you'd do singing one of them!"

"Ahhh!" I get out of my nestled spot and look at Blaine "It's little Rachel!"

"I must say she's adorable" I shyly smile and wave at them "Hey sweetie"

"I!" I yawn and look at mommy "I ired"

"You can take a nap" I put a hand clumsily on the collar of her shirt "Really? Right now?"

I nod and she sighs. I smile as she gets us situated and I latch on when able. This has been the best way to get sleep now. Any other way has been hard.

Life's changing and high school is getting closer to ending. No matter how the rest of this day goes or the rest of the week goes I'm happy to have my family. Life has never been so good to me as it is now.

-Shelby pov-

Rachel slowly in latches as she falls asleep. I smile and fix myself back up. I excuse myself and carry her to Madison's office. I lay her on the sleep mat and smile. She looks so sweet and innocent.

I feel a tug on my leg and turn around. I smile when I see Lucy making grabby hands. I pick her up and then get situated to breastfeed her. It takes a little longer but soon she's out and I lay her next to Rachel. They end up cutely cuddled together and I smile wider.

After a bit the other two girls are laid down by Judy and Madison. We end up talking in the office and watching Emma while she plays. Some days go like this. The glee kids behave themselves and if something goes wrong they come to us. The calm days are always the best days.

At lunch time Maribel brings food for everyone and we get joined by the rest of our family. I smile as the girls wake up to eat and then play together. This little family has been a blessing to me. It used to be just Beth and me.

Now I have all of these people! I never wanna change this for anything. I want this to be my life forever.

Maybe I should put more thought into Judys baby forever plan...


	91. Chapter89

-Chapter 89-

-Shelby pov-

Not many times during the day do me and my girls get alone time. We aren't comparing but it's true. So we take the time we do very seriously. Maribel learns about us, Madison does paper work, Judy goes crazy over little Emma, Emma soaks up the solo attention, and I sit back watching it all. We enjoy these moments very much.

"Ive been thinking about the idea Judy came up with" I see everyone's eyes move to me slowly "I think we could propose the forever baby thing to them"

"I've been thinking that too" Maribel shrugs and looks down at her lap "I was late and I'd love to have more time with them like this"

"I told you last time I don't know if we should" Madison sets her papers down and gives her full attention to us "You're gonna have to sell me hard before we take it to the girls"

"Hard sell huh?" Madison nods and I can see Judy has exactly what she needs to say "Imagine how amazing the past year has been nonstop! Them looking up to you and relying on you! More free time if they don't go to college to baby them and spend time with our little girls! Thank about Abby never having to lose her sweetness!"

And she's sold "I-I don't know" Or not? "I just feel like...what if this idea hurts them? What if they split? When was the last date they were able to take?"

"Well that was...I think it" I feel the battle slipping away and I look at Judy "Help?"

"I-I can't!" Judy looks completely thrown "They haven't been on a date in forever!"

"How about this?" We turn to her confused "If you set them up an amazing picnic/movie date in the yard THEN, I'll let us all discuss the idea with the girls"

"Deal" I hold my hand out to her "We'll knock their socks if with an amazing picnic and movie!"

"I can't wait" Madison smirks and shakes my hand "If you fail..I get to pick punishments"

"Kinky" We all look at Maribel who looks confused "What?"

"Santana is more like you than we've ever known" We nod at Judy's words "So much more"

Maribel smiles and goes back the photo album. That was...odd to say the least. But I can't waist time on that!

We have a epic date to plan.

-Rachel pov-

I'm sitting with the girls in the library when a terrified feeling shoots through me. I look I sit there book down and the girls look at me weird. We do these days to give the moms some alone time.

"I think glee is going to be canceled and we are gonna get summoned" The girls faces shift to confusion "Wait for it"

**"Santana lopez, Brittany Pierce, Lucy Fabray, and Rachel Corcoran to the office! And glee club after school has been canceled"**

"I don't know to be scared that you were right or the feeling you got before you guessed" I hold up two fingers and Santana frowns "I didn't need the answer"

We get our stuff together and head to Madison's office. I really hope whatever is going on isn't about to back fire on anyone.

-Time skip-Judy pov-

We are at home without Emma and Madison currently. We are trying to set up the perfect date. Shelby is trying to find the projector and Maribel is currently working on the food. I feel a tug on my leg and see the little ones have wscaped the play pen.

"Oh boy" I pick up Beth and Abby then stick them in the pen again "Fran?"

"Ere!" I turn around and see her smiling by the door "I momma!"

"Hey baby girl" I close the pen and walk to Fran "What are you doing?"

"Wachin" She tilts her head in confusion at me "Wat ou doin?"

"Setting up" I stop and look at Fran fully "When was the last date you went on?"

"Uhhh" She sticks out her lip for a minute in thought before shrugging "I no o?"

"I found the projector!" Shelby comes up to the door and looks at me confused "What?"

"We've neglected their relationship needs!" I pick up Fran and look back at Shelby "They haven't had a date in forever either!"

"Then we'll add them and the other two as well!" Shelby smiles and eyes the projector down "We'll set up different areas of picnics and all have a movie/picnic date!"

"That sounds like a great idea!" I look past Shelby and she turns to look at Maribel "I'll just need to make bigger amounts of food!"

"Alright" I smile and look at Fran "Looks like we all get an amazing date tonight!"

"YAY!" We all chuckle as Fran smiles wide "I et ate!"

"No!" Shelby laughs and I send her a glare "Sometimes I hate the speech change"

Shelby keeps going and I shake my head with a smile. I see Maribel smirking behind her and walk into the kitchen. I love these girls so much. I really hope this date plan goes well.

Baby forever idea rests on it going well.

-Time skip-Lucy pov-

We've all been confused since the intercom calling us to the office. Now we are on the way home and the moms are gone. I just wanna know what's going on! I'm scared and when I get scared I have to-

"Uh oh" I look down at the wet spot slowly spreading "M iper o n ight"

"Hang on for just a minute please" Madison looks at me in the rear view mirror "Please?"

"A" I look at Santana who's blowing bubbles "At ool!"

We all start doing bubbles in the back until we get to the house. When we get there I'm immediately pulled out and run into the house. Madison takes me to the office and changes my diaper then clothes.

"Alright let's go to the others" She picks me up and leads me to everyone in the living room "Are we ready?"

"Yes we are" Momma claps and smiles "We have a special treat for all of you! Follow the music and you'll find the special surprise!"

_-Radio song-_

_Yellow diamonds in the light_

_And we're standing side by side_

_As your shadow crosses mine_

_What it takes to come alive_

_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny_

_But I've gotta let it go_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_Shine a light through an open door_

_Love and life I will divide_

_Turn away 'cause I need you more_

_Feel the heartbeat in my mind_

_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny_

_But I've gotta let it go_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_Yellow diamonds in the light_

_And we're standing side by side_

_As your shadow crosses mine_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

We all stop outside and stand in awe. There are 4 picnic set ups in front of a jumbo projector screen. There's a picnic basket sitting in the middle of the blankets and it looks so amazing!

"We know you all haven't had any dates recently so" Momma makes a huge motion toward the blankets "We have a date and movie!"

"I must say" Madison walks over to her with a smile "You pulled this off well"

"The idea means a lot to us but so do they" They share a kiss "Let's get through the date before discussing things"

Discussing what? "Alright find a blanket with your name on it!" I get pulled by Rachel to ours "Enjoy the food and movie!"

I sit down and we open the basket. Inside are cookies, strawberries with chocolate dip, salad, PB & J sandwiches, spaghetti, and just a huge assortment of vegan friendly foods. I smile at the awe in Rachel's eyes. I look at Santana who looks a little bored.

"Hey" She looks up at me "You ok?"

"Yeah" Santana looks up at the screen and sighs "I just had this idea in my back pocket for the weekend"

"Well now you get to fully enjoy it" I grab her hand and smile "So enjoy it"

"Yeah" She smiles and gives my hand a squeeze "I'll try my best"

I nod and we both grab plates for food. We look up when we hear sound and see Mama Mia starting up. Not a bad movie to go with the picnic. They thought everything through.

But what's left to be discussed?

-Time skip-

The movie is rolling credits and I'm feeding Rachel a chocolate covered strawberry when Momma stands up. She looks a little nervous and Mami puts a hand her her wrist. She gives her a smile and momma nods.

"I hope the dates went well?" We all nod and give claps of approval "That's good to hear! Now we do have something else we would like to discuss with all of you"

"We do" Mami stands up next to momma "An idea has been floating around called 'baby forever'"

"Like the name it would detail you all staying like this and never leaving the age" I share a confused look with the girls then we look back at momma "We enjoy how this has brought all of us together and...and we don't wanna lose the family dynamic we've grown"

"It's not something you'll have to do" Mami looks over at us, then Sam and grace, and then Famoran (Fabray, Moore, and Corcoran) "What do you all say?"

"I'm for it" Fran smiles wide "I've enjoyed this and the dynamic we all have"

"I agree" I look at Rachel who looks at me "I can still do Broadway and have this at home"

"Agreed" Santana puts her hand in mine "Luce? You seem the most confused"

"I'm not confused" I look at everyone and end on mom "I don't wanna lose this either"

"So everyone is on board?" Theres all nods and she smiles with tears in her eyes "MY BABIES ARE STAYING BABIES!"

We all smile and then laugh when Beth starts yelling jibberish. I look at my girlfriends and they all smile. We grab each other's hands and lay down on the ground. It's become dark out and you can see the stars.

"You know I've never asked" I look over at Rachel who's looking at the sky "Why did you all bully me? You all didn't have popularity at first...so why did you?"

"I know I did because it was expected by Cheerios" I look at Santana confused "Why did you?"

"That's goes back to third grade" Santana smiles and so does Brittany "That's when a big nosed little girl decided she was going to take over the sandbox"

"I never had any friends" Rachel gives a small smile "I used to be able to get away with taking it over"

"San and I wanted to play but she wouldn't let us" Brittany chuckles and goes on "We tried everything to get her to let us but she wouldn't"

"Brittany got sad and I made a vow not to let her get hurt anymore" Santana's smile turns into a frown "I always just remembered that moment and used it against you"

"I was sick that day" We all look at Rachel confused "That day in the sandbox I had just vomited...the side you two were gonna get in on was where I did it"

"Sounds like you guys had a fun past" They nod and I look back at the stars "I can't wait to be apart of your futures"

I feel the hands squeeze as silence takes over. It's a comfortable silence. I really can't wait for the future. I just hope we all get to do our New York plans. We should be getting our letters soon.

I hope my surprise application gets accepted. The girls will lose their minds. Hopefully in a good way.

I'll have to wait and see.


	92. Chapter90

-Chapter 90-

-Lucy pov-

By getting our acceptance letters soon I didn't mean the next day! We are waiting till after school to open them, since we got them this morning from the box. I'm really nervous about what mine says. I still applied to Julliard like they did but I changed my major. A certain girlfriend of mine helped me realize i got the potential to do something more.

I am currently alone in the library with Rachels. We aren't allowed to have our own or open someone else's. It nerve wracking! I just wanna see if she got in or not! Rachel and I aren't the closest out of the 4 but we still are close.

Surprisingly the closest to her is actually Santana. Brittany and her are innocent and all but they don't get along sometimes. I think it's cause they are so alike. Santana and Rachel got closer with their mindless wobbling and bubbles. It's not my fault I can't always blow one!

"You doing ok?" I look up and see a smiling Jesse "You look like your cat died"

"Just scared about if we all made it into Julliard" Jesse chuckles and sits beside me "What?"

"I can't imagine you four not getting in" He smiles genuinely at me "You are a very intelligent girl and so are they...Brittany is intelligent in some other ways but still smart!"

"Thanks Jesse" I sigh and hand him the letter "Can you take this to Shelby? I don't wanna risk opening it"

He takes the envelope and nods "I'll get it to her right now" He stands up and smiles at me again "You'll get in"

He walks away and I sigh. I wish i had his confidence in myself. Maybe I would still have Jasmine as a full friend of mine. I really need to fix things...Maybe I should talk to her. First I gotta find where she is.

-Santana pov-

I'm looking at Lucy's application nervously. I feel like it's a baby in my hands that I'm gonna drop! Hers seems to be bulkier than the others were...what's in this thing? I look at the Bunsen burner beside me then back at the envelope. If I can get steam I could open and close it.

"There you are" I look up and see Kurt walking towards me "Still on suspension"

"Sorry about that" He shrugs and looks at my hands "What?"

"Julliard I see" He walks closer "I applied there too! I got mine a few days back and got accepted!"

"Congrats!" I give him a sincere smile and then look back at the envelope "This is Lucy's though"

He chuckles "I could tell by the name" I flip it and see her name on it "You really wanna read it don't ya?"

"I do" I sigh and set the envelope down "But i can't"

"I understand" He puts a hand on mine "You're doing the right thing not reading it"

I look up at him and smile "Thanks" I pick up the envelope and hand it to him "Take it to the moms?"

"It would be an honor" We both chuckle "I'll get this to one of them"

We share a hug and then he leaves. I sigh but this time in relief. Who knew a envelope could be so stressful? I see Lucy pass by the rooms door suspiciously and narrow my eyes. I have a blonde to tail.

-Brittany pov-

Why would they trust me with S's letter?!?! I am currently sitting in a ball by the entrance. It's a place everyone can see me. They can see me in my mental breakdown. I feel like I'm going insane! I'm not stupid and I never have been. I understand what this letter means.

I played stupid so people didn't suspect things of me. Teachers don't question the dumb girl and expect it to be right. I sigh and look at the envelope again. This thing is EVIL! I hear footsteps and see Tina walking toward me.

"Hey" she stops and looks at me worriedly "Are you ok?"

"They want me not to open this letter" I show it to Tina "It's the acceptance letter to Julliard"

"I see that" Tina comes over and sits beside me "You wanna read it don't you?"

I frown and nod "We all wanna get in together" I sigh and shake my head "If one of us don't get in I'm afraid of what will happen"

"You need to calm down" Tina starts rubbing circles on my back "Stress isn't good for you"

"I o" I lay my head on her shoulder "Il ou ake t?"

"Of course" She smiles and grabs the envelope "Why don't we go find your mommies?"

I nod and follow her but we both stop when Lucy rushes past followed by Santana. This cant be good. I look at Tina who seems to be thinking the same thing. She surprises me when she picks me up and carries me after them. She feels nice to cuddle into.

-Rachel pov-

Why would they give us the other ones envelope? We could've just kept our own and not opened them. More importantly why do I have Brittany's? We may have been the first together but we are also the first to fight. I sigh and look at the letter. I can't open this even if i wanted to. It would be wrong to.

"Knock knock" I look up to see Blaine and Jasmine "How are you?"

"Shouldn't you be at Dalton and you avoiding Lucy?" She shrugs and he does too soon after "You need something?"

"Only your voice" They come up beside me to the piano "Know any good songs?"

"One" He wiggles his eyebrows causing Jasmine and me to laugh "Chill out I'm lesbian remember?"

We all laugh and I start playing the song that came to my head.

-Rachel-Blaine-_Jasmine_-**All three**-

It's nine o'clock on a Saturday

The regular crowd shuffles in

There's an old man sittin' next to me

Makin' love to his tonic and gin

He says, "son, can you play me a memory?

I'm not really sure how it goes

But it's sad and it's sweet and I knew it complete

When I wore a younger man's clothes"

**La, la, la, di, dee, da**

**La, la, di, dee, da, da, dum**

**Sing us a song, you're the piano man**

**Sing us a song tonight**

**Well, we're all in the mood for a melody**

**And you've got us feelin' alright**

_Now John at the bar is a friend of mine_

_He gets me my drinks for free_

_And he's quick with a joke or to light up your smoke_

_But there's some place that he'd rather be_

He says, "Bill, I believe this is killing me"

As the smile ran away from his face

_"Well, I'm sure that I could be a movie star_

_If I could get out of this place"_

**Oh, la, la, la, di, dee, da**

**La, la, di, dee, da, da, dum**

Now Paul is a real estate novelist

Who never had time for a wife

**And he's talkin' with Davy, who's still in the Navy**

**And probably will be for life**

_And the waitress is practicing politics_

As the businessmen slowly get stoned

Yes, they're sharing a drink they call loneliness

**But it's better than drinkin' alone**

**Sing us a song, you're the piano man**

**Sing us a song tonight**

**Well, we're all in the mood for a melody**

**And you got us feelin' alright**

It's a pretty good crowd for a Saturday

And the manager gives me a smile

'Cause he knows that it's me they've been comin' to see

To forget about life for a while

_And the piano, it sounds like a carnival_

_And the microphone smells like a beer_

**And they sit at the bar and put bread in my jar**

**And say, "man, what are you doin' here?"**

**Oh, la, la, la, di, dee, da**

**La, la, di, dee, da, da, dum**

**Sing us a song, you're the piano man**

**Sing us a song tonight**

**Well, we're all in the mood for a melody**

**And you've got us feelin' alright**

"That was AMAZING!" Jasmine claps and has a huge smile on her face "I wanna do that again!"

"I can't" I hold the envelope up "I'm gonna take this to my mom"

"I can do that" Blaine smiles and holds his hand out "I have to stop by the office anyways"

I hand it to him trusting him to get it where it needs to go. As he starts to get off the stage Lucy barges in followed by Santana and Brittany carried by Tina. Tina hands him something and he nods. I look at them with narrowed eyes till Lucy brings me back to her.

"Please speak to me again!" I see real tears start to fall down Lucy's face "Life sucks without my best friend in it! I know I hurt you with that I said and I know I can't take it back! But...please...can you let me back in?"

"OH!" Jasmine runs at Lucy and pulls her into a hug "How can I stay made at little Lucy?"

Lucy hugs her back and starts crying. I smile at the friends getting back together. I'm glad Jasmine forgave her. Maybe not so quickly but they had gotten close. I could see it was killing both of them. I feel my tummy grumble and pout.

"Is Rachy Hungry?" I nod and Jasmine picks me up "Why don't we go see the moms and get you some food?"

I smile and nod at the suggestion. She carries me as we got to the office. Once we get there I see everyone already inside and I get confused. I see Madison holding the envelopes and smiling. All of the moms are smiling. What is going on?

"I see you all didn't open the envelopes" Mommy comes up and gets me out of Jasmines arms "We are so proud of all of you!"

"We were testing you all and you passed" I finally notice our whole family is in the small office "So why don't we open them?"

I get handed my envelope and look at mommy. I can't open this right now! I WAS PROMISED FOOD! I pout and mommy laughs. How dare she laugh at my pouting on not getting food! This woman is EVIL!

"I'll open it for you" She sits us down and opens it "Look!"

I smile at the words 'You've been accepted' on the paper. I MADE IT! I'm going to be going to Juilliard! I AM GOING TO COLLEGE! I look and see Santana smiling with Maribel. To my right Brittany is smiling with Madison and Emma holding her. I look to my left to see a blank faced Lucy.

-Lucy pov-

'You have been accepted to dual class playwriting and performance!'

That's the first sentence i can't get passed. I'm in a state of shock and I know my mom is too. I look at her and see her jaw dropped. She looks at me and we both scream! I GOT IN FOR BOTH PROGRAMS! I can perform on Broadway and write for Broadway! I look at everyone and see them all relaxing. I must have looked like I got rejected.

"So since it seems everyone got in" Kurt claps his hands and unveils a big cake "I think a celebratory cake is in order!"

I clap and we all slowly get a piece of cake to eat. Today has been a great day! I got accepted with my girlfriends and I can't believe it! I notice more papers on the desk and two gifts. I look at the tag more and gasp.

"Are you ok?" I nod and my mom looks at me confused "What?"

I point and she looks before gasping. Soon everyone is looking and Maribel nervously chuckles. We all look at her and she slowly stands up. She takes a deep breath before speaking.

"So as you can see on the present tags that they say happy adoption" Maribel looks at Grace "I talked it out and got the papers...You have been adopted by me!"

Grace launches up and hugs her "She's not the only one" We all look at Emma who smiles "Samantha has been adopted by me as well!"

"Really?" Emma nods and Samantha runs to her. Samantha wraps her arms around Emma sobbing "T-thank you!"

"No problem at all sweetie" Emma grabs one of the gifts and hands it to her "Here you go"

Sam opens it and reveals a heart necklace. She hugs Emma again and we all clap. Grace gets hers and its a moon necklace. Santana holds up her star bracelet and Maribel shows her sun earrings. We all cheer at the happy sights.

Things really can be alright and happy for us. I'm starting to enjoy this change of luck. I hope it lasts.


	93. Chapter91

-Chapter 91-

-Rachel pov-

It's been a week since our acceptance letters and everything has finally settled down. We've spent more time being little and it's been great! But I can tell everyone is watching Brittany and me. I know what they are thinking but it's not real.

They think Brittany and I are falling apart. They've all got this idea that I'm pushing her away or vice versa. We both don't understand why though...Ok I guess I do a little. We do tend to be the first ones to fight each other. It's just that I don't wanna step on her spotlight and it makes her mad.

I know it sounds egotistical but I really don't mean to. I just wanna see her be happy and not just pushing me forward like she's trying to do. She was gonna pretend she couldn't perform after my breakdown in glee when I figured out I didn't have a main part.

I told her not to and she lost it! She said I deserved it and she didn't. I told her she was more than ready for any performance and she wasn't happy. We didn't talk for a few days after that. Now I'm sitting across from her in the meeting room alone.

"So they really are doing this huh?" I nod and Brittany sighs "I just wanna play!"

"I know B" I get up and sit beside her "You miss Babs don't you?"

Brittany nods "I got her for you but she grew on me too" Brittany sniffles and I see a tear fall down "I hated getting rid of her and then the letter from my mom came some time after...I just haven't been ok"

"Have you talked with anyone else about this yet?" She shakes her head no and I pull her close to me "It'll be ok B"

She turns herself into and starts sobbing into my shoulder. I rub a circle on her back as she lets it all out. This has been building up for too long. I hear her sobbing start to slow down and her breath evening out. I pull back some and see she's asleep. I smile and pull her back into me.

Someone will get eventually. I yawn and close my eyes holding onto Brittany. It feels nice doing this again on fully good terms.

-Shelby pov-

"Alright" I clap and look at Santana "If you don't poop soon you're taking laxatives one way or the other"

Her eyes go wide and she drops the toy she had. I sigh cause I ate being this way. I'm always the one who has to be strict! I never get to be the fun parent! I always have to do the medication and all of that. Just one day I want them to do what I do.

I look down and see Santana's whole face red. I frown knowing whats going to have to be done. She doesn't like the liquid stuff and that only leaves suppository. I go to the medicine cabinet and pull out the bottle. I look at it and notice its empty.

"GOD DAMNIT!" I throw the bottle away and pick up Santana "I'm sorry but you'll have to drink laxative"

Soon I'm getting kicked and scratched as I carry her. I have the liquid in my office cause of temp. I carry her in and sit her on the mat. I get out the liquid miralax and the small glass. I pull out a water bottle and pour it into the glass.

"This is all your other moms fault" I put the laxative in and start mixing it "Instead of getting what I told them they got what THEY wanted!"

I walk over to her and start to give it to her. That's when she pushes it away and it lands on me. I growl and look at the water that has soaked my shirt now. I look up at Santana and see her eyes wide.

"Hey She~" I turn and glare at Judy "What?"

I angrily walk toward her "You didn't but the suppository so I poured miralax!" I motion to the big wet spot on my shirt "THIS IS WHAT YOU CAUSED!"

"Hey I'm not the only one that went to the store!" I growl again and she shrinks back "Alright so maybe Madison and I got a little distracted"

"No more!" Judy looks at me confused and I stop right in front of her "I get to be a fun mom while you all give them the medicine, set up schedules, and get them changed while I spend time getting myself dolled up for people WHILE ENGAGED!"

Judys sputtering for a response when I walk out. I really need to get out of the room before I said anything worse. But something makes me feel worse. I feel like I've forgotten something.

-time skip-Rcahel pov-

I wake up and stretch out some. My back and neck hurts from the hairs surface. I stand up and smile at Brittany asleep in the chair beside me. That's when I realize we are still in the room.

I get up and walk to the door. I pull on the handle but it doesn't budge. They locked us in here! I start feeling my chest getting tight and I curl into a ball. They locked us into the meeting room! They forgot about us!

"Rach?" I look up and see a worried Brittany above me "What?"

"T-they locked us in" I shakily point to the door "W-we can't get out"

Brittany tries and then pound on the door after. Soon she slides down onto her knees shaking. I make my way to her and wrap my arms around her. We are in this together. Because obviously we have been forgotten.

-Shelby pov-

I look around the club and then notice Lucy with Tina looking around the room. I look around again and see the girls all looking around the room. What are they...RACHEL AND BRITTANY!

"SHIT!" I run off the stage and run to the meeting room "I'm coming girls!"

I reach the door and push on the handle. It's locked! Who the hell locked it?!...MADISON! I growl and run to the principals office. When I get inside I see them trying to work on the schedule. Papers are everywhere!

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" They jump and look at me "Where's Emma and Maribel?"

"Emma's office playing" Judy sighs and lays her papers down "We can't do what you do"

"Yes you can" I walk to the desk and grab Madison's key ring "But most important thing is to get Rachel and Brittany out of the locked office!"

Their eyes go wide and we all sprint to the meeting room. I get to the door and put the keys in it. I unlock the door and open it. My heart breaks seeing the girls laying on the ground. They look so broken.

"Oh god" Madison walks in and touches their shoulders "Girls?"

"You finally remembered huh?" I see the glare and anger on Brittanys face "She wore herself out crying"

"We just got caught up in our own stuff" Judy walks in more "We didn't mean to do this"

"I'm sure you didn't" Brittanys struggles to stand with Rachel but she does "Why don't we just get to glee?"

"You need your chair Brittany" She rolls her eyes and takes a step "Brittany please"

"Leave me alone!" She takes another step and starts to collapse "I'm fine"

"Brittany listen Damnit!" We all look at Judy shocked "You'll get in the fucking chair and give us Rachel! Then we are canceling glee and going home! We fucked to today and we are already destroying ourselves! So sit in the damn chair and lets go!"

Brittany nods and gives Rachel over to me. Madison wheels the chair over and Brittany sits down in it. Judy walk to the front desk and makes the glee announcement. She comes over and starts pushing Brittany out the door. I hold Rachel up fully and carry her out to the car. This could be fun.

-Time skip-

"Alright" I look at Judy who's finally breaking the living room silence "Shelby I am sorry we have put all of the issues on top of you"

"Thank you" I give her a smile that she returns and then I look at Rachel "Are you doing better sweetie?"

"You left us" She looks down at the ground and sniffles "You forgot about us"

"I won't lie and say we didn't" I feel Brittanys glare as Rachel's starts to cry "But it was cause I was angry at momma and Mami then I turned a blind eye to the feeling I was forgetting something"

"We all messed up" I look at Maribel confused "Emma and I knew what you three had done but we didn't remind you to get them out...we got so invested in our own space that I didn't even go to the cafeteria"

"You all made mistakes" Rachel sighs and looks at us with red puffy eyes "Can I just sleep on this?"

"I'll get you up for dinner" She looks disbelievingly at me but still just nods and walks away "Rach"

"Just let her go" I look at Brittany who looks upset "You hurt us today"

"I know" I look down at the ground upset at myself "I know"

After a few hours I called Rachel down for dinner. It was a quiet evening for the house. It sucks that it was because of me. I walk into the bedroom and sit on the bed. I grab our family photo and run my hand over it. A tear slides down my cheek as I lay down looking at it.

"How could I have been so stupid to forget my own kid?" I hold the picture to my chest and start to cry "I'm such a bad mom"

I hope tomorrow I can make this right.


	94. Chapter92

-Chapter 92-

-Shelby pov-

Rachel hasn't talked to me in three days! That's three days that I've been near her but she won't talk to me. Brittany says she's going to soon but that doesn't help. I know I fucked up. I'm grown enough to admit that. I failed as a mom.

I wish I hadn't but I did. Now my daughter won't acknowledge me! Sure she's being a bit overdramatic but I understand where she is coming from. She trusted us to let them out and we didn't. We messed up.

It's another morning where I have to baby the others and Rachel avoids me. She's currently on Maribels lap playing. I frown and get up because it hurts to watch. I just want my baby girl back.

I got to the room and lay down on the bed. Maybe I could use some extra sleep. Maybe I'll wake up from this nightmare I'm living in.

-Rachel pov-

I watch my mom walk out and sigh. I wanna talk with her again but I'm scared. I'm scared I've hurt her too much and she'll be angry. I know I'm probably wrong but I'm scared.

"Rachel?" I look up at Maribel "Are you ok?"

"O" I frown and look at where my mom went "I ared e ad"

"Your mom is scared too" I look back at Maribel confused "She's scared she's lost you"

"E o ost e! I ere!" Maribel smiles and runs a hand through my hair "I o alk oo er?"

Maribel nods and lets me down. I crawl from the living room to the moms room. I see the door closed and I sit looking at it. Either I stay little or I face this as an adult. I take a deep breath and stand up.

"I can do this" I knock on the door "Mom? Are you in there?"

I hear some sniffle and shuffling "Hang on!" There's a small thud and then the door opens "Come in"

I walk in and sit on the bed. I see the used tissues and frown. I really upset her didn't I? I should've talked with her.

"You ok?" I look up at my mom and see her using a tissue "A thumbs up will work just fine"

"Im sorry about not talking with you" I look up at my and hold back my tears "I didn't mean to hurt you"

"I'm the one who needs to apologize" Mom comes over and plops down beside me with a sigh "I should've remembered you two were in there and not left the area"

"We both have apologies to make" I look up at her and she looks down at me "Are we ok?"

"Maybe" Mom smiles and stands up "If you'll sing with me"

"Do you really need to ask?" We both laugh and she picks up a ukulele "You starts"

-Shelby-_Rachel-_**Both-**

Somewhere over the rainbow

Way up high

And the dreams that you dreamed of

Once in a lullaby

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Blue birds fly_

_And the dreams that you dreamed of_

_Dreams really do come true ooh ooooh_

Someday I'll wish upon a star

Wake up where the clouds are far behind me

Where trouble melts like lemon drops

_High above the chimney tops that's where you'll find me_

**Oh somewhere over the rainbow, bluebirds fly**

**And the dream that you dare to, oh why, oh why can't I?**

_Well I see trees of green and red roses too_

_I'll watch them bloom for me and you_

_And I think to myself_

_What a wonderful world_

Well I see skies of blue and I see clouds of white

And the brightness of day highlight the dark and I think to myself

What a wonderful world

**The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky**

**Are also on the faces of people passing by**

I see friends shaking hands

_Saying, "How do you do?"_

They're really saying,** "I...I love you"**

**I hear babies cry **_and I watch them grow_

**They'll learn much more**

**Than we'll know**

_And I think to myself_

**What a wonderful world, world**

_Someday I'll wish upon a star_

_Wake up where the clouds are far behind me_

Where trouble melts like lemon drops

High above the chimney top that's where you'll find me

**Oh, somewhere over the rainbow, way up high**

**And the dream that you dare to, why, oh why can't I? I?**

We embrace in a big hug. I'm glad we are over all of this. I missed being in my mommy's arms. I never wanna go through that again.

-Time skip-Sugar pov-

Everyone is dealing with the babies and sent me to the store. I came along with Pamela. Fran was being a bit too much to bring out. I live alone time with either or both of my girls.

Pamela is currently filing her nails and singing along to the radio.

-_Pamela singing-_

_On the other side of a street I knew_

_Stood a girl that looked like you_

_I guess that's deja vu_

_But I thought this can't be true_

_'Cause you moved to west L.A or New York or Santa Fe_

_Or where ever to get away from me_

_Oh but that one night_

_Was more than just right_

_I didn't leave you cause I was all through_

_Oh I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell_

_Because I really fell for you_

_Oh I swear to ya, I'll be there for ya_

_This is not a drive by_

_Just a shy guy looking for a two ply_

_Hefty bag to hold my love_

_When you move me everything is groovy_

_They don't like it sue me, mm way you do me_

_Oh I swear to you, I'll be there for you_

_This is not a drive by_

_On the other side of a downward spiral_

_My love for you went viral_

_And I loved you every mile you drove away_

_But now here you are again_

_So let's skip the "how you been"_

_And get down to the "more than friends" at last_

_Oh but that one night_

_Is still the highlight_

_I didn't need you until I came to_

_And I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell_

_Because I really fell for you_

_Oh I swear to you, I'll be there for you_

_This is not a drive by_

_Just a shy guy looking for a two ply_

_Hefty bag to hold my love_

_When you move me everything is groovy_

_They don't like it sue me, mm way you do me_

_Oh I swear to ya, I'll be there for ya_

_This is not a drive by_

_Please believe that when I leave_

_There's nothing up my sleeve but love for you_

_And a little time to get my head together too_

_On the other side of a street I knew_

_Stood a girl that looked like you_

_I guess that's deja vu_

_But I thought this can't be true, 'cause_

_Oh I swear to you, I'll be there for you_

_This is not a drive by_

_Just a shy guy looking for a two ply_

_Hefty bag to hold my love_

_When you move me everything is groovy_

_They don't like it sue me, mm way you do me_

_Oh I swear to ya, I'll be there for ya_

_This is not a drive by_

"You sound absolutely amazing" She smiles at me and we stop at a light. My phone goes off and I pick it up "Great we need more powder"

I start to go and try handing the phone to Pam. I hear her scream but don't register anything. Everything is black for a second. I open my eyes and see Pamelas mouth moving but can't hear it.

After a bit I'm pulled out of the car carefully and placed on something. I get loaded into the back of a ambulance and I know where I'm going now. I look to my right to see Pamela with tears in her eyes.

I wanna talk and comfort her but it hurts. They put a mask on me and everything goes dark again.

-Judy pov-

The phone goes off and I groan while picking it up. I really can't deal with a spam call! The girls are restless!

"This better not be another damn scam!" I hear sobbing on the other side "Is everything ok?"

"_Sugar and I got in a accident" _I look down at the id and my heart drops "_She's in surgery now...please get here"_

"I-I will" The call ends and I slowly walk into the living room "W-we need to go"

"Judy?" I look at Shelby who looks worried "What's going on?"

"There was an accident" Everyone's eyes are on me "Sugar is in surgery"

Everyone reacts in different ways to the news I shared. I look at Fran who's not moved or shown any emotion. I slowly walk to her and crouch down to her height. She slowly looks at me and the tears come.

I pull her close and she starts sobbing. We just got out of the waters from the last one. We didn't need another. Please pull through sugar.

We need you.


	95. Chapter93

-Chapter 93-

-Pamela pov-

It's been two days and Sugar hasn't woken up yet. I'm currently in the room holding Fran beside her hospital bed. This isn't right! She shouldn't be on that bed fighting to stay alive! NOT HER!

I look at Fran as she whimpers in her sleep. They've let us stay here with her. I've been taking care of Fran mostly. She's retreated into herself and gone little. I wish I had something to protect me from reality too.

Reality is she won't wake up. Reality is she's never walking again. Reality is I've lost one of the most important people in the world to me. I reach out and grab sugars hand.

"Fran and I are here baby" I feel a tear fall down my face "When you're ready to wake up...We'll be right here and then we'll call the family in! Wouldn't that be fun? Seeing everyone again? Y-you just have to come back ok? So open your eyes no...open them Sugar...please"

I slowly breakdown as Sugar stays asleep. This isn't fair! Not to her! She never did anything! Why couldn't you take me instead?! Why?!

I squeeze Sugars hand lightly and hold Fran closer. I really need Sugar back. I don't know if we can make it without her.

-Sugar pov-

"Come on Sugar!" I groan and turn in my sleep "BABE!"

"What?" I open my eyes and smile looking at Pamela "Hey"

"Glad to see you're finally awake" Pamela moves away from the side of the bed "Come on! We got a busy day today!"

I sit up and look around confused. What room is this? It looks like a super fancy bedroom. I look at the bedsheet and see its a nice silk. I get out of bed and hear Pamela talking with Fran. I walk toward the door and open it.

I about fall when I open the door and see darkness. I see Pamela and Fran walking away further into the darkness. I look at the bottomless pit and back at them. I take a step back before jumping.

Instead of falling I'm now in a classroom. There's kids running around laughing. I look around and see...Beth? It's her but she looks older. She almost looks like a small Lucy.

"Mrs. Corcoran?" I look down at a little girl whos smiling "Can you help me with my math?"

"Uhh sure" I give her a smile and look at the paper. I'm confused when I don't see math problems "What?"

I read the paper slowly:

'We love you baby...We need you so much! Just please wake up! WAKE UP! NO! YOU WILL NOT TAKE ME FROM THIS ROOM! UNHAND ME! FRAN! SUGAR WAKE UP!'

"Hello Sugar" I look up and instead of the little girl is Shelby "You ok?"

I look around and see I'm standing in a hospital room. How did I get here? Why am I here? I look around and stop when I finally see doctors. I can see them grabbing Pamela and she's yelling. I walk over and see Fran being held back crying. I look to the bed and see...I see me.

"What's going on?" I go to push a doctor away from Fran "LET HER GO!"

"They can't hear you" I turn back and instead of Shelby it's Madison "You aren't there"

"Yes I am" I look back at myself and it sets in "I'm not there"

"You were in a car accident" I look back again and see Rachel "You have a choice to make Sugar"

"What do you mean?" She points to the scene going on and I look "What can I do?"

I look back to get Santana this time "You have to fight for them or give up" She walks up and puts a hand on my shoulder "Do you wanna go back?"

"I-I don't know" I honestly don't "I do for them and the family but...personally no"

"It's your choice alone" Almost in a blink of a eye Lucy is know where Santana was "We can only support you"

"WAKE UP! PLEASE!" I look back at the scene unfolding in front of me "LET HER GO! SHE'S OBVIOUSLY NOT OK!"

"Pamela" I walk up to her and look her in the eyes "Calm down for me please"

A tear falls down her face "Wake up" The doctors let her go some as she falls sobbing "I can't lose you too"

I turn around and walk to Fran "Fran?" She is silent and it's like she is looking at me "Would you be strong without me? Could you go on?"

"No" Tears form in her eyes "Please wake up Sugar"

I back away and look at them both. The doctors have moved and let them hold each other. I look at the doctors to see tears in their eyes too. They were doing their jobs and I can't fault them for that.

I hear a door open and see a bright light. Emma walks out of it and holds out her hand. I start to walk toward her and my heart monitor start going crazy. I stop a few inches away and see the girls losing it. Shelby is running in a wrapping them into her while the family cries.

"You don't wanna really go do you?" I look back at Maribel "You wanna stay"

"I thought it may be better but" I look back at everyone then back at myself by the door "I think my family needs me and I need them...I couldn't do this to them"

"Good choice" The door closes and I motion toward my body "Go ahead"

I walk to my body and then look back at myself. I wave before disappearing. I look at my body and touch my hand. Soon I'm gasping for air and coughing.

"SHE'S ALIVE!" I open my eyes and see everyone smiling "Let's get her breathing!"

-Time skip-

After the doctors fix my breathing I'm alone with my family. Pamela and Fran are on both side of me in the bed. I smile and pull them close. I look up and at everyone sitting around the room.

"Have they told you all anything?" The moms look at each other "What?"

"They said you'd be able to walk" Madison sighs and looks at me "They just don't know how some...functions will work"

"So I have to go to Physical therapy?" She nods and I sigh "Ok"

"We are all happy you're ok Sugar" I look at Rachel and smile "I didn't want to be a sister down"

I chuckle "I'm here to stay" She smiles at me and I let out a yawn "I'm tired"

"It's the meds" Shelby gives me a small smile as my eyes get heavy "We'll be here when you wake up"

I nod and slowly let sleep takeover.

-Shleby pov-

When Sugar goes to sleep I excuse myself. I go to the farthest bathroom and make sure it's empty. When I see it is I let out everything into a scream. I turn when I hear someone and see my fiancés.

"We were gonna get some lunch" I nod and Emma walks toward me slowly "Why don't you come with us?"

"No" I start walking to the door "Someone needs to be here with Sugar and the girls"

"Then It'll be one of us damnit" I look at Madison surprised "You haven't ate anything or slept much! LET US BE MOMS TOO!"

"I-I don't understand" I look at them all and they look away "What?"

"You pointed out we need to work on being netter moms" Judy sighs and looks at me "But when we try you overstep us and takeover all of them...We never really get a say"

"I didn't realize I did that" I sigh and look at the ground "I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry" Madison raises my head up "This isn't the time or place for conversations like this"

"I'll go with someone to get the food" Madison smiles and I return it "Why don't the rest stay here with them?"

"I'll go with you" Maribel holds up the keys "I already got the keys"

I nod and give them all a kiss "We can talk more about this stuff later" I grab Maribel's hand "Lets go"

We walk out together to the car and drive to McDonalds. We get everyone's usual order and drive back. We get to the room and I smile. Beth and Abby are laying on Sugar's stomach asleep. They all look so cute.

We disperse out the food and start eating. I let the others help the kids and smile at the joy they get. I really do need to step back and let them do things sometimes. I'm not alone in this. We all got this.

I just really am not sure I wanna see what's next. We are do for infinite good luck. Hopefully.


	96. Chapter94

-Chapter 94-

-Sugar pov-

After a week I'm finally free from the hospital. They kept me in for tests and monitoring. I luckily got off more Scott free than Brittany. I have to use some crutches but I'll be able to walk soon. She's using a cane currently.

We both look like some old people. We laugh whenever we get close together. It's weird to them but not us. For once I have something to joke about with someone! I'm not left out of a joke or something.

I'm using my crutches to get to the office. The moms had some issues they needed another mind for. I think I know what the issue is. I'm surprised they didn't realize sooner.

"Sugar!" I look up and see Emma in the doorway "Come on in!"

I smile and walk through the door "Hey girls!" They all give me a smile and I sit down "What's going on?"

"We would have Sam and Pam here too but they are watching the girls" I look at Madison who sighs "The plan was for us to get married at the same time and it would play off great"

"But with me now that's ruined" Maribel frowns and looks at the ground "I'm sorry"

"Hey" Judy wraps a arm around Maribel and pulls her close to her "We want you with us"

"So for you all to be married and not suspicious you'd have to add someone else" they all nod and I look at Madison "This is perfect for you"

"Perfect for who?" Shelby follows my line of sight apparently "Wanna explain Madison?"

"I may have been...looking at a girl that I've seen two of you look at too" Madison sighs "It's not like I'm cheating!"

"Who else has been looking at this woman?" Judy and Emma raise their hands slowly "Maribel just became my favorite"

"Guys you wanted a option I helped find it" I stand up with my crutches and look at them "It's your choice"

-Shelby pov-

Sugar leaves and I sigh "Who is it?" I look at Madison "Is it someone here?"

"Weeell" I raise a eyebrow and she sighs "She's a sub that comes into schools"

"Do we really need to expand?" We all look at Maribel "You four get married and I can be bridesmaid and whisper I do! Then when we sit at the table I'll be there too!"

"I thought that was the plan" I shake my head and stand up "You all need to figure out what you want"

I get up and leave the room. I really can't be there right now. What they say sticks in my head so I go to my office. Once there I sigh in as Maribel and find out who's not here.

Once I find the teacher I walk to their room. I wanna see what girl has taken my fiancé's eyes. I walk to the classroom and look through the glass. I roll my eyes and cross my arms at who it is. Of course they'd find Holly holiday hot.

I look at her one more time before going to the bathroom. I lock the door and walk to the mirror. I look at myself and frown. I've gained some facial weight and body weight. Maybe I could do something with my hair too?

I pinch my growing love handles. What has she got that I can't give? I mean she is cute but aren't I? Cant the 5 of us just be enough? I sigh and go to the door.

I unlock it and head back to my office. I'm surprised when I only see Maribel in there. I go in and close the door behind me. I sit in my chair and she still stares at the ground.

"You ok?" She doesn't respond "Mari?"

"Am I not good enough?" Maribel looks up and I can finally see her red and puffy eyes "Why do we need someone else? Am I not gonna enough? What do I have to do to be good enough? I'll do whatever it takes! Just tell me! Please"

"I don't know Mari" I get up and sit in the chair beside her "I'm starting to question what I gotta do too"

She starts crying and I pull her close to me. I thought I wanted good luck! I thought we were owed something! Maybe this is a sign. Maybe the good will never come again. Maybe this is it.

Maybe this is the sign our relationship is doomed to fail. I feel tears of my own start to come down. I pull Maribel closer and rub a comfort circle on her arm. I really hope they decide well.

Our relationship depends on it.

-Time skip-

It's time for glee and for once I'm not excited. I'm worried. I lewd Maribel in but stop confused. The girls are all standing in the front. I look at Maribel confused and she shrugs.

"We prepared a song" Judy smiles "We hope you two enjoy"

"We really do" Madison looks at me and gives a small smile "We love both of you and never wanna make you think we don't"

"So please sit back with the club and enjoy" Emma moves her hand around randomly "Whatever comes from our voices mashing together"

I lead Maribel to her seat and look up at the girls. They all nod toward the band. The music starts and so do they.

-Madison-_Judy_-Emma-**all**-

_When the rain_

_Is blowing in your face_

_And the whole world_

_Is on your case_

I could offer you

A warm embrace

To make you feel my love

When the evening shadows

And the stars appear

And there is no one there

_To dry your tears_

_I could hold you_

_For a million years_

**To make you feel my love**

**I know you**

**Haven't made**

**Your mind up yet**

_But I would never_

_Do you wrong_

I've known it

From the moment

That we met

No doubt in my mind

Where you belong

I'd go hungry

_I'd go black and blue_

I'd go crawling

**Down the avenue**

**No, there's nothing**

**That I wouldn't do**

**To make you feel my love**

_The storms are raging_

_On the rolling sea_

And on the highway of regret

Though winds of change

Are throwing wild and free

You ain't seen nothing

Like me yet

**I could make you happy**

**Make your dreams come true**

**Nothing that I wouldn't do**

**Go to the ends**

**Of the Earth for you**

**To make you feel my love**

**To make you feel my love**

Everyone claps and I go up with Maribel. The girls look at us nervously. Maribel is the first to break and get them into a group hug. I smile and walk over after to join in. We break up and they look at me.

"We don't really wanna expand out our number" They nod in understanding "But if it comes time to when we do...we will let you know AND we will all talk about it first"

"Deal" Judy gives me a big hug with a cheek kiss "I love you"

"I love you" We break apart and I look at the club "We have less and less time till competition then graduation"

"We are going to work harder than ever before" Judy grabs my hand and steps up beside me "We are going to do this together though"

"Cause when we work together like a family we can beat anything" Madison grabs my other hand and steps forward too "We are Carmel High! We don't back down!"

"We are stronger than anyone will ever believe!" Emma walks up beside Judy "We can do this!"

"So what do you say?" We all look at Maribel and smile "WHO WANTS TO WIN?!"

Everyone yells and I've never felt so much pride. They all are ready for Nationals. I look at over the club and see all of the students. All of the ones we'll be leaving after this.

Will they be ok? Will they get a good teacher? Will I be a good teacher in New York? What are we going to do? Are we going to be ok?

I shake the thoughts out and smile again. I can't worry about all of that right now. Right now I have to do use in the present. I have to focus on my family and nationals.

Mostly my family.


	97. Chapter95

-Chapter 95-

-Madison pov-

"It's Easter time!" We groan as Emma dances around the house decorating "Why so gloomy?"

"It's the first day of April" Shelby looks over her shoulder at the girls playing "I know they have something concocting in their brains"

"Oh" Emma frowns "I guess I can stop decorating for a bit too"

"You keep going baby" Judy gives Emma a peck on the cheek "We just know how today tends to go sometimes"

"April fools day" I sigh and shake my head "Why did it get made?"

"Emma I found the eggs!" We all look at the doorway to see Maribel holding a bunch of plastic eggs "What did I miss?"

-Rachel pov-

I love breaks and weekends. We get to just wander around in our diapers and play! It's so much better than having to behave and dressed up. I'm currently building with blocks when Brittany comes over. I smile and she returns it.

We start building together for a few minutes. We are building pretty high and I look at the moms. They seem occupied. I look at the coffee table and then the top of the building. I can do this.

I climb on top of the table and balance out to place the block. Good news is I do and it stays! Bad news is the table cracks and I'm sent crashing through it. I start to scream and cry and the moms rush in.

"What happened?" I'm picked up by...oh god no "Rachel?"

"Ee! EE!" I reach up to my broken glasses "O EE! O EE!"

"Oh no" I can feel Judy's hands holding me and I feel mommys take the glasses off "They broke"

"We have a extra pair!" I hear Madison yell and then silence. I cry more and press my face into Mommas neck "THEY ARE GONE!"

"We won't get another pair for a while" Mommy sighs "We don't have Babs and we got rid of the White stick"

I feel momma rub a circle on my back "We can get new ones" She bounces me and keeps rubbing circles "It will be all right"

"I'll get my shoes and the keys" I feel a kiss get planted to my cheek and Mami speaks "We will be back precious"

I hear some footsteps rush around and then the door close. Judy walks us somewhere and sits down. Yes I got my vision corrected but it's still not 100%. The glasses help get it there. Without them I'm blind all over again.

I feel my stomach rumble and pout. I trace my hand around Mommas shirt till I find the opening. Soon my hand is moved and I start to whimper. I hear a zip and then I feel myself get moved. She helps me find where I need to latch on and start feeding.

I drink and feel my eyelids get heavy. It's too early for a nap...but maybe a small one wouldn't hurt.

-Time skip-Shelby pov-

"I thought this was our time for luck" I sigh and look out the car window "This was our time to not have any more problems!"

"Life has a funny way of doing things" We stop at a red light "Where are we getting the White stick?"

"Surprisingly Wal-Mart" Madison looks at me weirdly and I nod "It's where we got it last time"

She shakes her head and we are on our way. The drive goes back to silence. I sigh and turn on the radio. A catchy song comes on so I sing along.

-_Shelby_-

_I know I can't take one more step towards you_

_Cause all that's waiting is regret_

_And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore_

_You lost the love_

_I loved the most_

_And I learned to live, half alive_

_And now you want me one more time_

_And who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are?_

_I hear you're asking all around_

_If I am anywhere to be found_

_But I have grown too strong_

_To ever fall back in your arms_

_And I learned to live, half-alive_

_And now you want me one more time_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Runnin round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Dear, it took so long just to feel alright_

_Remember how to put back the light in my eyes_

_I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed_

_Cause you broke all your promises_

_And now you're back_

_You don't get to get me back_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Don't come back at all_

_And who do you think you are?_

_Runnin round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_Don't come back for me_

_Don't come back at all_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?_

"I don't wanna leave anymore" I turn the radio off and look at Madison confused "I don't wanna leave Ohio anymore...I've grown attached to these kids and I'm scared to go"

"I know how you feel" We pull into a spot and park "I've been thinking about what will happen when we leave too"

Madison sighs and looks at me "The others wanna go" I see the confusion and lack of sleep on her face "What are we going to do?"

"We are going to talk it out like adults" I unbuckle and give her a small smile "After we get this White stick and go back home"

She nods and we get out of the vehicle. We are on our way tp the entrance when I get my wrist grabbed. I turn confused and see a disheveled Terri Shuester.

"I-I'm sorry" she lets go of me and takes a step back "I just...no one ever listens so I just wanted your attention...Do you have any spare change? I just need some for some food"

"What happened Terri?" She looks away from me and I see a bruise "Who did that Terri?"

She doesn't look back at me "We only met a few times before" She sighs and turns around fully "I should go"

"Madison! Shelby!" I suppress my growl as I turn to see Holly "How are you two doing?"

"Fine" I grab Madison's hand "Just fine"

"I'm sorry to have interrupted" Terri starts walking away "HEY MAM!"

"We aren't interested Holiday World" She frowns and I drag Madison toward Terri "Get out some cash"

"Hey!" Madison stops us by pulling back "That was rude!"

"Are you serious?" I scoff and shake my head when she nods "She wants in your pants!"

"No she doesn't" Madison rips her hand away from me "We all agreed we aren't asking her out anyways! Just relax and give that girl money"

Madison walks away and sigh. I walk over to Terri and start to pull out some cash. That's before I see a guy push her. I run over and push him away. I look and see he's a bit bigger.

"Step away!" He smirks and steps closer "I'm warning you!"

"You're alone" I look to my left to see Holly touching Madison and them both laughing "What are you gonna do?"

Before I can answer I get a punch to the face. I hit the ground and hear a ringing. I feel a weight and get a few more pops before my vision goes black. The last thing I see is Madison walk in with Holly holding hands.

-Time skip-Madison pov-

"That was fun" I walk out with Holly holding the White stick "We should go shopping again"

"Yeah" I see a ambulance fly past and stop "What's going on?

She shrugs and we walk over together. I pick up pace when I see Shelby being lifted up. They put her on a stretcher. I run up to the doctors and keep pace.

"What's going on?" They don't answer and I get pushed away as they haul her away "THAT'S MY FIANCE!"

"Some fiancé you are" I turn to see Terri from earlier "She got beat up protecting me while you went with the bimbo"

She gets helped onto the other stretcher and loaded up. I watch them both leave and I drop to my knees. What have I done? Shelby is hurt because of me...I failed her.

"Madison?" I stand up and don't look at Holly as I start to walk "You shouldn't drive"

"You shouldn't try taking away someone's happiness" Holly frowns and I sigh "I gotta go try and salvage my life"

I walk to my car and start it up. I pull out and follow the last ambulance. First thing is to get there. Second is to find out her status. Then there's the last step.

But how am I gonna explain all of this to the girls?


	98. Chapter96

Chapter-96-

-Madison pov-

She's stable and should wake up before too long. They stopped all external bleeding and stitched her up. I called Judy not too long ago and now I'm just waiting. I'm sitting in a chair looking at my engagement ring.

Am I that bad of a person that I left my fiancé alone? Am I that bad of a person I wanted another girl in our relationship? Am I that bad of a person I ignored signs and went with Holly? Am I a bad person?

All the signs point to yes. I hold my ring and sigh. Maybe I should leave and get my stuff while they are here. I stand up and start to walk out of the waiting room when everyone starts walking in. I catch eye contact with Judy and quickly break it.

I walk past them all and to the stairs. They will be quicker than the elevator. No chance of being caught either. I put my ring in my pocket as I start to walk down them.

"Where are you going?" I don't look back as I hear Judy come closer "Your fiancé is laying in bed unconscious! You can't just leave!"

"I can when I'm responsible for this" I turn to look at Judy who's face is full of confusion "I didn't stay with her when she went to help Terri...I went into the store with Holly"

"Y-you left her alone for Holliday?" I nod and look away "Are you really that obsessed with her you left your own fiancé for her?!"

"NO!" I try to keep eye contact but fail "I-I don't know"

"Maybe you need a break from us to figure yourself out" Judy shakes her head and starts walking away "I expect you not there when we get home"

Judy walks away and the tears finally break. I run with tears falling down my face. I can't blame anyone though. I did this to myself. I need to figure out what I want in my life.

-Judy pov-

I walk back to the waiting room alone. Emma looks at me and I shake my head. Out of everyone I thought could possibly stoop that low I never expected it to be Madison. Maybe we never really knew her.

"Family of Shelby Corcoran?" I turn toward the doctor and nod "She is awake but can only have two visitors"

"Thank you" He nods and walks away. I take a deep breath and look at everyone "I have something to talk with her about...is it ok if I get some time alone?"

Everyone nods and I walk away. I get her room number and walk to the room. I take another deep breath before going in. She's doesn't look too bad. Just a few stitches here and there.

"They say I may be able to go home today" I give her a small smile and walk up to beside the bed "Wheres the others? I know I can get two visitors"

"I asked for alone time" She gives me a confused look "Madison informed me she went into the store with Holly instead of staying with you"

"Yeah I wanted to talk with her about that" I must have a look on my face cause Shelby looks confused again "What?"

"She doesn't know what she wants and won't be home when we get there" Shelby goes to speak but I stop her "I told her to not come back until she has everything figured out"

"Abby is here?" I nod and Shelby sighs "You two are so stubborn and crazy"

"What?" Shelby doesn't look at me "What?"

"I'm not mad at her" she slowly looks up at me "I'm mad at her choices but I wouldn't kick her out! She's obviously dealing with something and needs help!"

"She left you to die!" Shelby looks away "She left you to die while she went shopping with the girl we all agreed not to go after! She knows she flirting Shelby! She's obsessed!"

"She got a court letter" I look at Shelby confused "Her ex-husband wants to go to court for rights"

"B-but they took them away!" Shelby nods and I sit in the closest chair "What does that have to do with anything?"

"She wants a outlet and for us not to worry" Shelby looks at me knowingly "What better than a outside person?"

"Holly isn't with us and she is confiding in her" Shelby nods "She's confused on her feelings"

Shelbys smiles "Close friendship and relationship wants can be confusing sometimes" Shelby sighs and looks at me "Go get our girl back ok?"

"Where would she be?" Shelby pulls over a pad and writes on it before showing it to me "Oh"

I give her a kiss before walking out of the room. I tell them what room and leave. I'll send them a quick text form the vehicle. Right now I gotta fix our girl before she breaks even more.

-Time skip-

I pull up to the address Shelby wrote down. I park the car and get out. I double lock the door and head inside the building. I cringe at the smell of alcohol. I enjoy a good drink but this place smells toxic.

"Another round!" Everyone cheers and I see my drunk girl "Let's drink my problems away boys and girls!"

Everyone cheers and I walk toward her "Madison?" She turns and sits her beer down "Why don't you pay and let's leave"

"Its one of my fiancé's!" She runs over sloppily and hugs me "You came for me!"

"Of course I did" I look at the bar tender "How many has she had?"

"I just got here" he shrugs "I'm sorry I don't know"

"About nineteen" I look to my left at a big burly man "I've been making sure no one gets her"

"Thank you" He nods and walks away "Come on Madison"

I grab her hand but she holds still "No" I look at her confused "I need to figure me out first"

"Madison, Shelby talked sense into me" I try dragging her out again but She stops me "Come on Madi"

"I'm the reason everything bad happens" I tilt my head at her confused "Since I've joined it's all gone to shit! I ruined eveything! I ruined the family!"

"You haven't ruined anything baby" I cup her face and use my thumbs to wipe away tears "You just are confused and have so much going on right now"

"He wants rights back Judy" Soon she has her arms wrapped around me "I'm scared and I don't wanna worry you all or show I'm weak"

"You aren't weak" I rub a circle on her back and look at the bar tender "I'll pay for everything"

"You're fine Mam" He gives a small smile "What's the fun in owning a business if you can't take care of your customers sometimes?"

I smile and mouth a 'thank you'. I lead her to the car and drive to the hospital. We can get her car later. Right now we just need to be together. I can't a text and change my direction.

Home it is.

-Time skip-

We pull into the drive and get out. She's sobered up some on the way. I stopped and got her somethings to help. We get to the front door and she stops me.

"Are you sure I'll be fine?" I nod and she takes a deep breath "Let's do this then"

We walk in and to the living room "Glad to see you outside of the hospital" Shelby smiles and looks beside me "She's scared"

"Come here Madison" Madi slowly walks past me and to Shelby "Wheres your ring?"

"In my pocket" She pulls it out "I don't feel like I deserve this"

"Sit down" Madison slowly sits down beside Shelby "Listen"

-_Shelby singing_-

_When you try your best but you don't succeed _

_When you get what you want but not what you need _

_When you feel so tired but you can't sleep _

_Stuck in reverse_

_When the tears come streaming down your face _

_'Cause you lose something you can't replace _

_When you love someone but it goes to waste _

_What could it be worse?_

_Lights will guide you home _

_And ignite your bones _

_And I will try to fix you_

_But high up above or down below _

_When you are too in love to let it show _

_Oh but if you never try you'll never know _

_Just what you're worth_

_Lights will guide you home _

_And ignite your bones _

_And I will try to fix you_

_Tears come streaming down your face_

_When you lose something you cannot replace_

_oh and tears come streaming down your face_

_And I_

_Tears streaming down your face_

_I promise you I will learn from all my mistakes_

_oh and the tears streaming down your face_

_And I_

_Lights will guide you home _

_And ignite your bones _

_And I will try to fix you_

"We are family now Madison" Madison has tears streaming down her face "You don't have to hide you hurt with drinks or go to outside people! We are here for you beautiful"

"I'm so sorry" Madison falls into Shelbys arms "Don't leave me! I'm so sorry! I won't ever leave you alone again just please! Don't leave me!"

"I'm staying right here" Shelby wraps her arms around Madison "I'm right here"

Shelby sends me a small smile and I return it. It started with just me and her. Now we've grown past what we ever would've guessed. We don't regret it at all. We love our family so much.

"Mami o a?" Lucy looks up worried at Madison "O or ry!"

"Mami will be fine baby girl" They break the hug and Madison picks up Lucy "You're such a good girl you know that? Now this good girl will be visited by the TICKLE MONSTER!"

She starts tickling Lucy and they both laugh. We all smile at the interaction. I think after today we need to work on all of us going sober. It'll be better for the future I think. Maybe have consequences for hiding things too.

Guess we can wait for another day to explore those things. Today has been long enough. I just really hope good luck will finally shine their face down on us. Cause we need something good.

I'll take anything right now after all of this.

**Knock knock**

"Was anyone expecting anyone?" Everyone shakes their heads no and I walk to the front door "I'm coming!"

I open it and instantly am confused "Uhhh" I tilt my head in confusion "You two weren't supposed to come for a week"

"We couldn't wait any longer" Mary walks in with Janine "Is everyone in the living room?"

"Yeah" They walk in and I close the door "What's going on?"

"We'll hang on" Mary walks in and to Shelby "You doing ok?"

"Been better" Shelby looks at me confused and I shrug "What do we owe you to this pleasure?"

"Well it's great news!" Mary walks back over to Janine "You wanna say?"

"I do!" Janine smiles and then grabs Mary's hand "We are dating!"

Silicone falls across the room "Yeesh" Mary looks around at us all "Tough crowd"

"There's a lot of step dating in this family huh?" Pamela smacks Sam on the arm "Ow! We were all thinking it!"

"W-when did this take place?" Madison sits down Lucy "Why did this take place?"

"Well I moved in with Mary when your fathers left" Janine looks at Mary with a loving smile "And slowly we've just grown together!"

"I'm the happiest that I've been in years!" Mary looks at Shelby "This is ok right dear?"

"Who am I to stand in the way of love" Shelby slowly stands up and uses her cane to get to them "I just hope you to are happy together"

"Same here" Madison stands up with a smile "If you two are happy then I can be too"

"Thank you" the moms hug their daughters "Thank you so much"

The rest of the evening is celebrating the surprise couple. I hope this is a sigh for things to come. Let the good keep coming through. We really need more of it.

I really can't do anymore hospital visits.


	99. Chapter97

-Chapter 97-Easter-

-Madison pov-

It's been a week since the moms came out to us. Now today is Easter! It's our first Easter as a family! I can't believe I get to be apart of it.

Shelby is getting around with the cane pretty well. She doesn't like using it though. It may not help we call her an old lady. The girls get a laugh out of it.

Brittany is finally walking more and Sugar is doing better. We have discovered some hip issues but that's it. Now it's Easter and we are trying to get the girls in their outifts! Rachel is crawling around with her diaper on her head, Brittany has a diaper on her head and butt, Santana lets us close and then crawls away quickly, Fran won't stop yelling, Grace is just a laughing box that won't stay still, and Lucy?...Well she's with Emma hiding somewhere.

"MOM MEETING!" We all go to the kitchen table "We need to figure out how to get them under control"

"We can help" We all turn to see Sam holding Lucy and Pamela holding Emma "Could use the workout"

Shelby claps and we all look at her "Alright!" She gets a game face on "Judy get Rachel, I'll get Fran, Pamela and Sam get those two, Sugar get Brittany, and Madison you have Santana"

"Where is Maribel?" We all share a confused look "Has no one questioned this yet?"

"Uhhhh" Soon the front door opens and Maribel runs in with the girls easter onesies "Why did you just come in with those?"

"Apple juice" Maribel hands the outifts to me as she walks past "So much apple juice"

"She's out" Shelby claps again "Let's go!"

Everyone goes to deal with their girl. They took the onesie and walked away. I look at Santana's and sigh. Of course I'm being punished. I shake my head and walk into the office.

I see her not paying attention and start sneaking up on her. I walk up to and almost grab her. Right as my hands get close she giggles and rolls between my legs. I move to get her and she crawls away laughing.

I growl and chase after her. We play cat and mouse for a while till I finally get her. She pouts and I go back to the office. All of the girls are in their outfits minus her.

I get her sat down and into her onesie finally. We get everyone together and start taking pictures. They all look so adorable! We are having the moms over for Easter today.

We are hoping it puts us closer together. I really do want my mom to be happy. If that's with Shelbys then so be it. I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn.

"Hey" I smile at Shelby "You ok?"

"Yeah" I give her a quick peck on the lips "Perfectly fine"

"Good" She steps behind me and wraps her arms around me "You still aren't blaming yourself right?"

"I almost got you killed" I sigh and lean back into her "I may never stop"

"I hope you do" She puts her head on my shoulder "You're gonna age yourself with stress"

We both laugh and watch as the girls start to play. After a while the moms come and we all join in light conversation. We get lunch set up and I start to work on the eggs with Judy. There's a knock and I go to the door.

"I'm coming!" I open the door and smile "I'm so glad you could make it"

"I-I didn't have anywhere else to go" Terri steps in hesitantly "Are you sure I'm welcome?"

I nod "Of course" I close the door behind her "We were about to have lunch then do the egg hunt"

"I heard about the girls" Terri gives a small smile "You all are brave for doing this"

"Thank you" I lead her toward the kitchen and Judy looks up "Judy this is Terri...What's your last name?"

"Del Monico" She looks around the kitchen "This is a nice place"

"Thank you" Judy smiles wide "I try to keep it in tip top shape"

"Why don't we get the lunch out?" I grab on of the trays of food and see Terri start to grab the other "You're a guest you don't need to help"

"It's the least I can do" I give her a smile and She helps me take the food out "I don't know how Quinn will react to me"

"MAMI!" Speaking of Lucy "MAMI! MAMI!"

"Hey baby" I set the tray down and pick her up "Lucy meet our guest Terri"

Lucy looks over and frowns "Sh ad" Terri frowns and sets the tray down "Y e ere?"

"It's ok for me to go" I look at Terri who looks upset "I haven't been the best in the past and this is karma biting back"

"You aren't going anywhere" I look at Lucy "Terri has changed now and helped Mommy when I didn't"

"Eely?" I nod and she looks at Terri "Ou ood?"

"I'm good now" Lucy smiles and so does Terri "Thank you again"

I nod and announce the food. Everyone meets Terri and grabs food. Terri starts to grab only a little bit of food but Mary stops her. She ends up eating 5 plate fulls of food. I can't imagine being homeless like she has been.

After awhile I go back with Judy to finish with the eggs. We get some extra help from Maribel towards the end. We move the girls inside before we hide them outside. We do pretty easy hiding spots for them.

"ITS EGG TIME!" The girls cheer and start crawling to Judy "Alright let's get hunting!"

We help the girls around and have fun. It takes longer than expected but oh well. We had family time and shared laughs. Terri recorded for Judy so Judy could help us. She's been a nice help today.

After the egg hunt is down we all go back to talking. The girls play around with the toys they were given after the hunt. We got them baskets with some stuffed animals. The older ones got useful items as well.

"You all have such a wonderful dynamic" Terri looks at us with a smile "I've never seen such a well functioning family"

"We've had issues but we always come out on top" The girls nod and I give her a smile "Thank you for helping today and...and when Shelby was attacked"

"It's no problem and I'm sorry about what I said" I start to say something but she goes on "You have proven what I said wrong in so many ways"

"Thank you" She nods and I see Shelby stand up "NO! SIT DOWN WE DON'T NEED A SONG!"

-Shelby-_Maribel_-**Both**-

You've got a friend in me

_You've got a friend in me_

When the road looks rough ahead

And you're miles and miles

From your nice warm bed

You just remember what your old pal said

Boy, you've got a friend in me

_Yeah, you've got a friend in me_

_You've got a friend in me_

You've got a friend in me

_You've got troubles_, I've got 'em too

There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you

**We stick together and we see it through**

**Cause you've got a friend in me**

**You've got a friend in me**

_Some other folks might be_

_A little bit smarter than I am_

_Bigger and stronger too_

Maybe

_But none of them will ever love you_

_The way I do_

**It's me and you, boy**

And as the years go by

_Our friendship will never die_

**You're gonna see it's our destiny**

**You've got a friend in me**

**You've got a friend in me**

**You've got a friend in me**

"I hate the both of you" They both smile and I frown when I see Judy stand up "Don't do it"

-Judy-

Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves

Scheherezad-ie had a thousand tales

But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeves

You got a brand of magic never fails

You got some power in your corner now

Some heavy ammunition in your camp

You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how

See all you gotta do is rub that lamp

And I'll say

Mister Aladdin, sir

What will your pleasure be?

Let me take your order

Jot it down

You ain't never had a friend like me

No no no

Life is your restaurant

And I'm your maitre d'

C'mon whisper what it is you want

You ain't never had a friend like me

Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service

You're the boss

The king, the shah

Say what you wish

It's yours! True dish

How about a little more Baklava?

Have some of column "A"

Try all of column "B"

I'm in the mood to help you dude

You ain't never had a friend like me

Can your friends do this?

Do your friends do that?

Do your friends pull this out their little hat?

Can your friends go, poof?

Well, looky here

Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip

And then make the sucker disappear?

So doncha sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed

I'm here to answer all your midday prayers

You got me bona fide, certified

You got a genie for your chare d'affaires

I got a powerful urge to help you out

So what-cha wish? I really wanna know

You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt

Well, all you gotta do is rub like so - and oh

Mister Aladdin, sir, have a wish or two or three

I'm on the job, you big nabob

You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend

You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend

You ain't never had a friend like me

You ain't never had a friend like me, hah!

"I GET IT!" I look at Terri "Would you like to be friends?"

"Are they gonna sing more if I say no?" I nod and she smirks "Maybe I should say no then"

"DON'T!" I run a hand through my hair "They finally stopped breaking out into song and now it's back! Don't start them again!"

"Then yes" I let out a relieved sigh "If you need me to lean on from these crazy's I'm here"

-Shelby-_Judy_-Maribel-**All**-

**Hmm... hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm**

**Hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm**

**Hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm**

**Sometimes in our lives**

We all have pain

We all have sorrow

_But if we are wise_

_We know that there's always tomorrow_

Lean on me

When you're not strong

And I'll be your friend

I'll help you carry on...

_For it won't be long_

**Till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on**

Please swallow your pride

If I have things you need to borrow

For no one can fill

Those of your needs that you won't let show

_You just call on me brother when you need a hand_

_We all need somebody to lean on_

I just might have a problem that you'll understand

We all need somebody to lean on

**Lean on me**

**When you're not strong**

**And I'll be your friend**

**I'll help you carry on...**

For it won't be long

Till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on

You just call on me brother

_When you need a hand_

**We all need somebody to lean on**

I just might have a problem that you'll understand

**We all need somebody to lean on**

_If there is a load you have to bear_

That you can't carry

I'm right up the road

**I'll share your load**

**If you just call me**

_Call me_

_If you need a friend_

(**Call me**)

_Call me_ (**call me**)

_If you need a friend_

(**Call me**)

_If you ever need a friend_

**(Call me**)

_Call me_

(**Call me**) _Call me_

(**Call me**)_ Call me_

(**Call me**) _Call me_

(**Call me**)

_If you need a friend_

(**Call me**)

_Call me_

(**Call me**) _Call me_

(**Call me**) _Call me_

(**Call m**e) _Call me_

(**Call me**)

"I seriously hate all of you" Everyone laughs and I shake my head "Hey...Where are all of the girls?"

We all look over to the pool and then run. Of course when we gave Sugar permission earlier to use it we thought it would only be the older ones. Now I know we should've been ready for all of them. Sometimes I don't know why we don't think first.

"GIRLS GET THEM OUT NOW!" Sugar looks up as she moves Rachel in her floaty "Where are their clothes even at?!"

"By the chairs" Sugar smirks and Moves Rachel close to me "Here"

I should've known better than to trust her. When I reach for Rachel she moves her. I'm already to far forward and fall in. I resurface and hear the laughter.

"T-T-That was hilarious!" I look at Judy and sneak closer "Oh man I wish that got recorded"

"Maybe this will" I grab her arms and pull her in "HA!"

Judy resurfaces and glares at me "Uh oh" We both look at Shelby "Hey! I'm crippled!"

"So am I!" Mary shoves her in "Poool PARTY!"

Soon everyone, even Terri, Is in the pool. We all laugh and have a good time. So far our luck is good and I enjoy this. I enjoy our family moments like this. It makes everything better.

I grab Abby's floaty and pull her close. I give her a forehead kiss and a hug. It was just me and her. Now we have all of this. I couldn't be more blessed.

I can't wait to see what else the future brings!


	100. Chapter98

-Chapter-98-

-Judy pov-

It's been a few days since Easter. Holly is officially a thorn in our side now. One of the teachers got sick and won't be back for a bit. The only person we could get to replace them is Holly. We aren't holding a grudge it's just...We are worried.

We also had a cafeteria position open up and Terri is here now...OH MY GOD! I just got the best idea ever! I run from my room to the office. I burst in forgetting there was a meeting.

"Oh yeah" I look at the leaving lunch lady "Sorry about that Sheryl"

"We were just finishing up dear" Sheryl turns and stands "Thanks for allowing me to work like I have here dear!"

"It's been lovely having you mam" They shake hands and Sherly leaves "What's so important?"

I look at Madison confused "I can't remember" After a few silent moments I snap "WE SHOULD GET TERRI AND HOLLY TOGETHER!"

"That" Madison tilts her head and looks impressed "That sounds smart"

"SEE!" I smile happily "I can be just as intelligent as you all!"

She looks at me confused "No one said you weren't smart" She walks around the desk to me "Do you think you're dumb?"

"Compared to all of you?" Madison nods and I sigh "Yeah"

"You aren't Judy" She cups my face "You are so SMART! Your looks help too"

I playfully smack her arm "Hey!" We both laugh "Let's go fill in the others"

"Or" Madison walks to the door and closes it "I can lock this and we can have a small alone time"

"Or that" She locks it and walks toward me "I can not be held responsible for any broken desk objects"

She smirks and we end up on the desk. I hope she really did lock the door. Don't want a repeat of last time this happened.

-Time skip-

After a great 'meeting' in the office we gathered our fiancés and told them the idea. They all seemed on board. We got Maribel to bring Terri to the office after lunch.

"Alright" We look at Shelby as she claps "We get Terri on board before anything else ok?"

We nod and soon a worried Maribel appears "What?" I walk over to her "What's going on?"

"SO" Maribel looks to her right "We may have her on board...But something happened between Florida and coming back and...Well you have to see"

Maribel moves out of sight and when she moves back I bug eye. In her arms is a whimpering Terri. She has tears trailing down her face and she looks so small. I point toward the toys and Maribel takes her over.

"Ok" I look at everyone "Emma plays stay and play...can I get everyone else outside?"

They nod and Emma goes over to Terri "Yeah" We go to the hall and close the door "What happened?!"

"You think she did this cause of what us?" We look at Madison confused "She's retreating cause she got scared...she's using this to cope"

"It's her first job since Florida" I sigh "She probably thought she was gonna be fired"

"I'll go with Maribel to speak to Holly" We all look at Shelby unsure and she rolls her eyes "I'm crippled"

"Fine" I shake my head and sigh "Just figure out if this will be a lost cause please"

She nods and leaves with Maribel "Should I have 911 ready?" I nod and we walk into the office "I hope they don't go crazy"

"I think they won't" I look at Madison "But still have that call ready"

She nods and I take a seat wathcing the playing duo. We have the girls with Fran cause they were all up late. They found the candy stash and...well they went to bed at 5 a.m. today.

I really hope this all works out.

-Shelby pov-

Maribel and I end up at Holly's class door. We knock and after a few minutes she answers. She gives us a smile and motions us in. We enter and sit in the desk close to hers.

"What can I do for you two?" She frowns "I'm not gonna be hit am I? I thought you all wanted to be with me and I'm sorry I miss read!"

"Some did not all" She nods and I continue "We wanted to ask if you are against..well truly against the stuff that we do for our daughters and Emma"

"We may have a potential match for you" Holly looks at Maribel "But she...She's had a rough time and is using what Emma and the girls do for coping"

"You all think we may work?" We nod and holly smiles "Let me see her then"

We stand up and lead her to the office "Please" I look at Holly "Don't do anything to spook her..It's important they feels safe like this"

She nods and we enter. I smile seeing Terri playing with Emma. I look at Holly and see her smile. She slowly walks toward her then looks at me. I nod and she continues.

"Hi" She crouches down next to Terri "My name is Holly! You look so adorable"

Terri speaks gibberish and smiles. She's younger than the girls. I really hope we can help fix her. She seems changed and better than before. She doesn't deserve the hurt and pain she's had.

"Why don't we go out and talk?" Holly looks up at us "Is that ok?"

"Perfectly fine" Holly smiles and picks up Terri "You need any help?"

"I'll call if I do" Holly looks at me "Thank you"

I nod and the duo leaves "Aright" I look at Madison who smirks "You have a class to fill"

I frown as the others laugh. Science...I hate science. I groan as I leave the room and head to Hollys class. These kids better be well behaved or I'll knock them down some pegs.

-Time skip-

I ended up sending 12 kids to Madison. I don't know how Holly puts up with the cat calls. I think I'll stick to my choir stuff. Speaking of which I'm standing in the doorway to glee confused.

Everyone is playing with the girls instead of sitting. I look at Madison who smirks. What did I do? Did I do something? Have I forgotten something?!

I slowly walk in and up to her. She walks closer still smirking. I hate her smirk sometimes. It's her I did something smirk.

"So" She looks at the kids "Looks like everyone is having fun huh?"

"What's going on?" She looks at me innocently "Why are you taking stuff out on me? What did I do?"

"Nothing" She grabs my hands and starts dragging me slowly "Come on"

I let her lead me to the back. We stop at where we have the lights blocked some. I look at her confused. She smirks again and hops onto it.

"What?" She motions me forward "What?"

"Why don't we test this out?" I walk toward her and the fiancé's walk toward us "But we can do that later first! I have to do this"

"What?" Judy looks confused "What's going on? I thought the girls were at home sleeping?"

"I brought them here" Madison smiles "I just wanted to tell you all something first"

"What?" She pulls out a stick and my eyes go wide "Hey! We don't have dicks!"

"I know!" Madison smiles "I thought maybe..oh never mind"

"What?" I force her to look at me "What is it?"

"I wanna have a kid" She frowns and tears falls "I want us to have a kid to call our own"

"We have so many" Judy looks confused "What do you mean?"

"I mean that I want us to have different pairs have a kid" we all look at her confused "Three of us get pregnant while two pick the dads and of course it's all agreed upon"

"We can talk about it in full later ok?" She nods and I give her a quick kiss "This isn't a no"

"None of us are saying no" Judy pulls her into her "Just maybe next time don't spring an idea this big on us back here"

"Ok" we hear laughter and Madison sighs "We should probably get them back home"

I nod and we head back out to the group. We get the girls and dismiss for the day. We have time before nationals. Tonight is going to be a night to just relax and enjoy closeness.

Also to ponder over Madison's idea. Cause honestly it doesn't sound too bad. Maybe we could have more kids. It wouldn't hurt.

So just maybe..

**A/N-Do not ask for rated R scenes! This isn't a kink story**. **The furthest it'll go is they are naked and that's about it. I'll imply what I imply but I won't get graphic. Not my style of writing. Sorry if that disappoints.**


	101. Chapter99

-Chapter 99-

-Rachel pov-

I don't know what's been going on these past few days. The moms seem to have a lot on their minds. I mean I was completely forgotten about in the basement last night. I'm still currently down there.

I don't wanna move cause I think something is watching me. I'm trying not to be upset about being forgotten again. But what the hell?! They left me in the dark basement alone!

I wipe a tear that falls away. I sigh and crawl to the stairs. I try to let out another cry they didn't seem to hear last night. When I open my mouth it hurts. My throat has gone dry.

I try to crawl up the stairs more but with blurry vision it's hard. My glasses still aren't here and my white stick is upstairs. I crawl up a few steps before almost falling. I try again and do fall down.

I let out a weak whimper. I hope somebody remembers I'm down here. I don't even know what time it is. I won't be mad...I just want loved and to be found.

Someone please just..just find me.

-Maribel pov-

The girls have been out of it and left me dealing with everything! I have had to make food, change the girls, get chores done, and do some wedding plans! This has been done by me and me alone!

Not to mention there's a feeling like I forgot about something or someone. I check over the keys and then over supplies. I sit in the kitchen going over everything in my head.

I'm close to remembering when there's yelling. I sigh and run upstairs. I roll my eyes when I see the girls crying. The moms are absolutely doing nothing but half-assed assistance.

"That's it!" I push Judy away from Fran "You all need to get some fucking help! Because I am tired of doing everything! Now I know how Shelby felt!"

"Sorry" Madison sighs "We've just been in our own little worlds thinking about the baby idea"

"Baby" It slowly clicks in my head what I forgot "RACHEL!"

I run downstairs and to the basement. I see her laying on the ground, shaking. I pick her up and run back up the stairs. I run her into the office and change her. After that I get adjusted and start breast feeding her.

"W-was she down there all night?" I look at the door way to see everyone. I look directly at Shelby and nod "Oh..oh god"

"Maybe we aren't meant for more" Judy shakes her head and walks away "I need a day off"

"I..I think we all do" Madison walks away pulling out her phone "We can...we can regroup in a bit"

I watch everyone slowly leave but Shelby. She stands in the door way broken. She's been so close to Rachel after the office incident. Now her trying to think over the baby thing and this happens. I can see all the emotions pass through her eyes.

"I did this" Shelby slowly walks up to us and collapses in front of us "I'm so sorry baby girl...I failed you"

"We all did" she looks up at me confused "I forgot too! We all have had parts to play and we need to sit down and discuss"

Shelby nods and slowly stands up. She slowly walks out and I sigh. I rock Rachel in my arms as she feeds. This is not going to be a fun conversation.

-Time skip-

Everyone is sitting in the living room. Abby and Beth are down for naps currently. We've asked the girls to be grown for this. We need to make sure everything is fine. We need to get everything out there.

"Alright" I clap and everyone looks at me "Who want's to go first?"

"Can I?" we all look at Rachel "I think we need to figure out what the hell is happening with you all...We haven't understood why we have been neglected for the past few days"

"That's true" We look at Lucy "We have only had Maribel actually paying attention! What is going on? Are you all done with this?"

"NO!" Judy sighs "We were thinking about having some babies...We just got so caught up with thinking"

"We didn't mean to shut you all out" Shelby sighs "We just wanted to figure things out"

"SO TELL US!" We all look at a standing and angry Santana "Don't treat us like you did before! Talk to us! Tell us we need to be adults and talk!"

I look at the moms who all lower their heads "I agree" I look back at the girls "This hasn't been fair to any of you. How have you each felt?"

"Abandoned" Rachel has a stream of tears fall "I was forgotten in a basement"

"Scared" Lucy sighs "It's like I'm living the past over again"

Santana slowly sits back down "Angry" She glares at the moms "You all are supposed to protect us but where have you been? You have nonstop been pitying yourselves! I mean wha..I'm done"

"No finish that" Santana looks away from them "San?"

"Brittany was depressed when she had to stick with chair more than walk" Santana scoffs "You all got so focused on other things and she took care of the babies! We all secretly did!"

"I thought Sugar and Pamela was helping?" We all look at the two guilty looking girls "What are you hiding?"

"We don't get alone time" Sugar looks away "We used it to make out and things"

"YOU MADE ME WATCH BETH TO MAKE OUT ALONE?!" Fran looks ready to explode "What the hell?! You two can't keep it in your pants enough to wait till I'm at least there?"

"Is everything ok?" We look at the stairwell to see a scared Grace "Sam told me to stay up there but I wanted to check"

"You think you could get Sam to drive you and the girls to the park?" Grace nods "Thank you"

After a few minutes the two come down with the babies. I give them a few 10 bills as they go. I thank them the whole way out. I sit back down after and tension still fills the air.

"So Fran" She looks at me still angry "After hearing this what do you wanna do?"

"Honestly?" I nod and she sighs "Leave them and not look back..It's obvious they don't care"

"We care!" Sugar moves to in front of Fran "We do! We just know you don't like surprise sessions and sometimes you're super into small world!"

"So my comfort is a reason we can't make out?" Fran scoffs and stands up "I need to go"

"Fran!" Sugar and Pamela go to stop her but I hold them back "LET GO!"

"She needs some space" I look Sugar in the eyes "Please"

Sugar sighs "Let's go to the room Pam" Sugar grabs her hand "We are done anyways"

They walk a way slowly "Anyone else?" I look at the girls and notice a body shift "Speak now please"

"I just want to be able to have some days where we can go on dates" The girls look at Rachel surprised "I love doing this but as said in the past..We need to be able to be a couple!"

"Calendar" We all look at Madison "I wanted to set up a calendar!"

"Uh" Judy looks at all of us confused before looking back at Madi "What are you on about?"

"Calendar for dates, chores, birthdays, and all of the important things!" Madison looks at me with her first smile since two days ago "The babies can still happen and I want them but Issues arise when we all get out of order! We all need a calendar system!"

"That may work" Shelby smiles too "We could put everything down! Everyday we look at the fridge so we put it there!"

"You think it'd work?" We look at the girls "It's up to you"

"For Rachel anyhting" Lucy wraps her arm around Rachel "We need more monitors around the house too"

"Good idea" I smile wide "This should've happened so much earlier than now"

Everyone nods "What about the other three?" We all go silent at Brittany's question "Will they be ok?"

"We can't answer that for them" Judy gets up and crouches in front of her "We can only be there and support whatever they choose to do"

"I want them to be ok" Judy pulls Brittany into her "I want us all to finally be ok"

The happiness is gone as Brittany sobs. We all share looks realizing this is just the first step. The first step into figuring out what to do next. What to do better.

I can only hope we make it through together.


	102. Chapter100

-Chapter 100-

-Sugar pov-

The calendar set up has been amazing. It's really helped get everything in order around the house. Chores are being done, no baby is forgotten, and we haven't had a major accident since it started!

But it hasn't brought Fran back. She refuses to sleep with Pam and me. Pam has been taking it harder. She's barely eaten anything since the walk out. Fran hasn't been too much better.

She's been forced to eat everyday. I wanna be back together how we were...but I don't know how. Any idea I've had just seems to eventually sounds bad. Pam hasn't been energized enough to help either.

"Girls!" I look at Pamela confused hearing Judy's yelling "We are going through our photos!"

I stand up "Come on" Pamela groans and turns away "Pam you need to get out of the room and eat! You're thinning!"

"I can get her" I turn to the door and see Sam there "Why don't you go with everyone else?"

I sigh and nod at her. She knows Pam better than I do sadly. If anyone can get her to go she can. At least that's what I hope. She needs to eat something soon. I sulk all the way down the stairs.

"Hey Sug" I give a small smile to Madison and she wraps a arm around me "She'll be ok"

I lean into for the comfort. I really do hope she will be. I can't lose both of my girls...I don't know if I could make it.

-Samantha pov-

I walk in and close the bedroom door. I look around and smile at the pictures. These three girls have a picture of everything! I walk over and sit down beside Pam.

"It's not Kim all over again" Pam sniffles and I rub her back "You won't end up with a shattered heart...You all will end back up together"

"What if they are better without me as the three?" Pam turns to me "What if we are better off if I'm not with them?"

"That's up to you three" I help her sit up and pull her into me "I'll be hear no matter what sis"

She chuckles "We have been through stuff like this too much" She sighs and shakes her head "I just wanna be able to be happy"

"Do they make you happy" She nods and I ask the question that needs to be answered "Do you honestly see a future with them where you are still happy?"

She stays silent for a few minutes "I know what I wanna say" She looks up at me "You think everything will be fine?"

"Of course" I give her a hug "Everyone here loves you and wants the best for you"

"I know" We pull apart and she wipes her tears "I know my answer...Can I just have a minute or two alone?"

"Of course" I give her one more hug before standing "I'll be with everyone else"

I walk to the door and open it. I look back at her and see her pick up their photo. I walk out and downstairs. When I get there everyone looks at me.

"I-Is everything ok?" Sugar stands up slowly "Does she need me?"

"She needs a little bit of alone time" Sugar goes to argue but I put my hand up "Please give her it"

"Listen to her Suga" Fran walks over and puts a hand on Sugars shoulder "Just sit down"

Sugar reluctantly does and I walk over to Grace. I sit down beside her and pull her close to me. She lays her head on my shoulder and lets out a sigh. I really hope that Pamela stays with them.

They are good for her. She's the happiest she's ever been. She finally has forgotten everything from her past. She finally has felt the safest she has in a long time.

I guess on she can decide though. I just hope she honestly makes the right choice for her.

-Time skip-Sugar pov-

We are watching some of the videos Judy has recorded. Fran hasn't moved her arm since earlier. She has it behind me and I've loved the safety I feel. There's the sound of a door and footsteps soon though.

"C-Can I have Fran and Sugar follow me to the music room?" We stand up and follow Pamela "Sit down please"

We do and she closes the door "I want you two to stay with me" I look at over at Fran "I want to keep the loves of my life with me forever"

"I wanna be with you two also" We both look at Pamela "I've thought about everything and...I can't imagine my life without you two! I don't want to imagine it! You two make me so happy!"

"I love you both" We all share a big hug and break apart smiling "Is this the part where we sing?"

"Do we have to?" We chuckle and nod causing Fran to sigh "Just for you two..but I pick!"

We laugh and agree. Fran walks over to the guitar and starts playing.

-Fran-_Sugar_-Pam-**All**-

You may think that I'm talkin' foolish

You've heard that I'm wild and I'm free

You may wonder how I can promise you now

This love that I feel for you always will be

But you're not just time that I'm killing

I'm no longer one of those guys

As sure as I live this love that I give

Is gonna be yours until the day that I die

_Oh baby_, **I'm gonna love you forever**

**Forever and ever, amen**

As long as old men **sit and talk about the weather**

_As long as old women_ **sit and talk about old men**

**If you wonder how long I'll be faithfull**

_I'll be happy to tell you again_

I'm gonna love you** forever and ever**

**Forever and ever, amen**

They say time takes its toll on a body

Makes the young girls' brown hair turn grey

_But honey, I don't care, I ain't in love with your hair_

_And if it all fell out, well I'd love you anyway_

_They say that time can play tricks on a memory_

_Make people forget things they knew_

But it's easy to see, it's happening to me

I've already forgotten every woman but you

Oh darlin', **I'm gonna love you forever**

**Forever and ever, amen**

As long as old men** sit and talk about the weather**

As long as old women **sit and talk about old men**

**If you wonder how long I'll be faithful**

Just listen to how this song ends

_I'm gonna love_ **you forever and ever**

**Forever and ever, amen**

I'm gonna love you **forever and ever**

**Forever and ever, forever and ever**

**Forever and ever**

**Amen**

"And done" we alljump and look at everyone standing in the door way "I finally got you three singing!"

"Finally got them three" Rachel looks over at Judy confused "Have you got the rest of us singing?"

"Weeellll" Judy takes off running away "YOU WON'T TAKE MY TAPES!"

"GET HER!" Rachel leads the girls after her "THOSE WERE PRIVATE!"

"I'm glad you three stayed together" Shelby gives us a smile "I think you work very well together"

"I do too" I put a arm around both of them "I love them so much"

There's a loud crash soon after "SHIT!" we all run and stop seeing the flat screen on the ground "He...Oops?"

"So" Shelby slowly walks toward Judy "Who did this?"

"W-w-well" Judy takes a step backwards "I wouldn't say it was on purpose!"

"Then who accidentally did this?" Maribel follows Shelby's lead over to Judy "Cause I think they should be punished"

"Or have their veto revoked" Madison smirks wickedly "As in the veto that she wouldn't carry because it was a tie vote"

"I agree" Judy's eyes go wide "Why don't you wanna carry?"

"C-cause uhh" Judy looks at us "Help?"

"Nope" I look at the girls "Let's leave the adults to talk"

-Judy pov-

I watch as all of the girls leave with Sugar. I frown and look at my fiancés. They all are close to me expecting a answer. I don't wanna give it though.

"Judy we really wanna know why" I make the mistake of looking in to Emma's eyes "Won't you tell us? Please?"

"I'm afraid" I sigh "I'm old! Being old could bring on defects...This world isn't nice to those kids!"

"That's why you want Madison and Emma for sure" I nod and Shelby pulls me into her "I understand Judes"

"We won't force anything on you" I look at Madison who has a small smile on her face "I'm just glad you told us"

"I'm thirty-seven" We all look at Maribel "I'm the third youngest"

"So you want to carry?" She nods and I smile "So we really are gonna do this?"

"We are" We all share a big hug "Let's work on getting everything in order"

We break apart and head to the office. Everything seems to be going up! I really hope it stays on that trend. We have one more month before New York.

Let's please have a good one.


	103. Chapter101

-Chapter 101-

-Shelby pov-

"Alright!" I get the clubs attention by clapping "We have four weeks and a day till Nationals! I wanna start getting everything ready so we can rock it!"

"Solo is in as well!" Judy walks over with a big smile "Our soloist is...Tina!"

"I-I-but how?" She looks around shocked "I don't deserve it"

"It was unanimous Tina" She slowly stands up and then walks up in front of the club "Now that we know our soloist we need to know our Duo and duo song!"

"Which we have figured out a fair way" Maribel huffs as she brings in the wheel of names "I hate you two"

"Shouldn't have slapped my ass this morning" She rolls her eyes and I chuckle "Lets spin!"

Maribel spins it and I watch the blur of names go. We put everyone in a combination. Everyone has a fair chance to get the duo part. I watch as it slowly stops and start to frown.

It stops and I groan "Uhhh" Judy looks at me confused "What do we do?"

"I wasn't ready for that" I look at the club "As you can see the duo wheel has failed...i guess we'll have a sing off between the duos?"

"That sounds reasonably fair!" Rachel stands up and looks at her duo partner "Come on Britt! We can't waste anymore time!"

"Well I guess I best get ready" Sugar stands up "Who's my partner?"

"I am" Jasmine walks over to her "Ready to get a song?"

"Sure" Sugar starts walking to the doors "We just gotta beat two of the best in the club"

I watch them leave the room defeatedly. I look at Brittany and Rachel who's still in the room. I look at Judy and she nods. I walk to the girls and sit beside them.

"Didn't make it very far" They both look at me and nod "What's going on?"

"Trying to figure out a way to throw this" Rachel looks at the door the other duo left out "They deserve this spot more than us"

"Don't you are throw this!" We all jump at Pamelas yelling "You know what will happen to their self confidence if they find out?!"

"I have to agree with Pamela after thinking about that" I look back at the girls "But I can only tell YOU two to do what's right"

The girls nod and I walk back to the front. I sigh and look over at Judy. She shrugs and looks away. This has the recipe to be a major bomb at the house.

-Time skip-Rachel pov-

We have finally decided on our song for the throw. We know it's a risk but we want to do it. These two deserve a spotlight chance. We already got into our schools so, what's the point in not letting them get recognized?

"Alright" Mom looks at Sugar "You told me you two would like to go first?"

"Yeah" The girls walk up and stand up front "We know this is going to go one of two ways"

"You two will throw or beat us" Jasmine looks at me "But we are going all out no matter what"

The music starts and I feel my body stiffen. Sugar looks me dead in the eyes and smirks. Fuck throwing now.

-Sugar-_Jasmine_-**Both**-

It's raining, it's pouring

My love-life is boring me to tears, after all these years

_No sunshine, no moonlight, no stardust, no sign of romance_

_We don't stand a chance_

I've always dreamed I found the perfect lover

But he turned out to be like every other man

Our love, our love

_Raining_ (raining)

Pouring (_pouring_)

**There's nothing left for us here**

**And we won't waste another tear**

_If you've had enough, don't put up with his stuff, don't you do it_

If you've had your fill, get the check pay the bill, you can do it

_Tell him to just get out_

Nothing left to talk about

_Pack his raincoat show him out_

**Just look him in the eye and simply shout**

**Enough is enough**

**I can't go on, I can't go on no more no**

**Enough is enough**

**I want him out, I want him out that door now**

**Enough is enough**

**Enough is enough**

**That's enough**

_If you've reached the end, don't pretend that is right when it's over_

(_it's over_)

If the feeling is gone don't think twice just move on, get it over

(_over, over_)

**Tell him to just get out, say it clearly, spell it out**

**Enough is enough is enough**

**I can't go on, I can't go on no more no**

**Enough is enough is enough**

**I want him out, I want him out that door now**

**Enough is enough**

**Enough is enough**

**That's enough**

I've always dreamed to find the perfect lover

But he turns out to be like every other man

Our love (_I had no choice from the start_)

Our love (_I've gotta listen to my heart_)

Our love (_Tearing us apart_)

**Enough is enough is enough**

**I can't go on, I can't go on no more no**

**Enough is enough is enough**

**I want him out, I want him out that door now**

**Enough is enough**

**Enough is enough**

**That's enough**

_No more tears_ (No more tears)

No more tears (_No more tears_)

_No more tears_ (No more tears)

No more tears (_No more tears_)

**Enough is enough is enough is enough is enough is enough**

**I've had it, you've had it he's had it, we've had is**

_I always dreamed I find the perfect lover_

But he turned out to be like every other man

**I had no choice from the start**

**I've gotta listen to my heart**

**Tearing us apart**

**Enough is enough is enough**

**I can't go on, I can't go on no more no**

**Enough is enough is enough**

**I want him out, I want him out that door now**

**Goodbye mister, goodbye, goodbye mister**

**Goodbye sugar**

**It's raining, it's pouring**

**There's nothing left for us here**

**And we won't waste another tear**

**No more tears**

**Is enough is enough is enough is enough is enough is enough is enough**

**Is enough**

The club claps minus me. I slowly stand up and walk up to Sugar. She smirks again and gets in my face. I am the Barbara singer of the house and club. It is a well known fact by anyone.

"We were gonna throw this" Sugars smirk falters "You just woke up a beast you shouldn't have poked bitch"

I look at Brittany and she nods. I turn to Sugar and smirk causing her to gulp. She knows she messed up. I turn around and walk to the band members mom brought in. We tell them the song and then walk back to a frightened Sugar and confused Jasmine.

-Rachel-_Brittany_-**Both**-

Bring the action

**When you hear this in the club**

You're gonna turn this shit up

_You're gonna turn this shit up_

**You're gonna turn this shit up**

When we up in the club

All eyes on us

_All eyes on us_

**All eyes on us**

**See the boys in the club**

_They watchin' us_

They watchin' us

**They watchin' us**

**Everybody in the club**

_All eyes on us_

All eyes on us

**All eyes on us**

I wanna scream and shout and let it all out

And scream and shout and let it out

**We sayin', "Ohh, wee ohh, wee oh wee oh"**

**We sayin', "Ohh, wee ohh, wee oh wee oh"**

_I wanna scream and shout and let it all out_

_And scream and shout and let it out_

**We sayin', "Ohh, wee ohh, wee oh wee oh"**

You are now-now rockin' with Rach.i.am and (_Britney, bitch_)

_Aw yeah_

Aw yeah

**Aw yeah**

**Bring the action**

Rock and roll, everybody let's lose control

On the bottom, we let it go

Goin' fast we ain't goin' slow

No no, ay yo

Hear the beat, now let's hit the floor

Drink it up and then drink some more

Light it up and let's let it blow

Blow blow, ay yo

Rock it out, rockin' now

If you know what we talkin' 'bout

Turn it up and burn down the house

Hou-house, ay yo

Turn it up we gon' turn it down

Here we go, we gon' shake the ground

Cause everywhere that we go we

Bring the action

_When you hear this in the club_

_You're gonna turn this shit up_

_You're gonna turn this shit up_

_You're gonna turn this shit up_

When we up in the club

All eyes on us

All eyes on us

All eyes on us

**See them girls in the club**

**They lookin' at us**

**They lookin' at us**

**They lookin' at us**

**Everybody in the club**

**All eyes on us**

**All eyes on us**

**All eyes on us**

_I wanna scream and shout and let it all out_

_And scream and shout and let it out_

We sayin', "Ohh, wee ohh, wee oh wee oh"

We sayin', "Ohh, wee ohh, wee oh wee oh"

I wanna scream and shout and let it all out

And scream and shout and let it out

We sayin', "Ohh, wee ohh, wee oh wee oh"

You are now-now rockin' with will.i.am and (_Britney, bitch_)

**Aw yeah**

**Aw yeah**

**Aw yeah**

_It goes on and on and on and on_

_When me and you party together_

_I wish this night would last forever_

_Cause I was feelin' down now I'm feelin' better_

_And maybe it goes on and on and on and on_

_When me and you party together_

_I wish this night would last forever_

_Ever-ever-ever-ever-ever_

**I wanna scream and shout and let it all out**

**And scream and shout and let it out**

**We sayin', "Ohh, wee ohh, wee oh wee oh"**

**We sayin', "Ohh, wee ohh, wee oh wee oh"**

**I wanna scream and shout and let it all out**

**And scream and shout and let it out**

**We sayin', "Ohh, wee ohh, wee oh wee oh"**

**We sayin', "Ohh, wee ohh, wee oh wee oh"**

**I wanna scream and shout and let it all out**

**And scream and shout and let it out**

**We sayin', "Ohh, wee ohh, wee oh wee oh"**

You are now-now rockin' with Rach.i.am and (_Britney, bitch_)

Everyone is looking at us stunned. Applause slowly starts as I met Sugars angry face. I smirk and turn away. I grab Brittany's hand and then head to our other two loves. I lean my head on Santana's shoulder and ignore the glare from across the room.

"Well seeming how you were supposed to get a duo song out of that" I look at mom with wide eyes. I didn't know that was the goal! "Your winners are Sugar and Jasmine!"

"Walked right into my trap" I look to see a victorious smiling Sugar "I know you too well"

I smile and nod "Respect Sister S" She smiles normally "Respect"

"Glad you got respect!" I hear the way mom says it and cringe "Now who are the two that got this meeting called short for swearing?"

I look at Brittany and see the fear all over her face. I turn toward mom and try my best puppy dog eyes. She glares and points to the door. I really pout and get up with everyone as we leave.

Tonight's not gonna be a easy sitting night.


	104. Chapter102

-Chapter 102-

-Shelby pov-

I've spent a week letting the duet and solo sink in. I have had a few group numbers in mind but haven't decided. I think I should really go with one though. Maybe I could do the wheel again.

"Shelby?" I look up from my desk at Emma "The others would like to see you"

I look at her confused but stand up. I follow Emma's lead to the office. Once we get there, I open the door. I'm confused when I see the girls clothes and diaperless. I look at Madison and see her looking very tired.

"What happened?" Madison points to the girls and slams her head on the desk "Madi!"

"Don't take a single step!" I turn and see Judy in a corner chair "What are you doing in here?"

"Emma grabbed me" I turn around to see the door closed and Emma gone "Oh god"

"They have conspired!" I see a rugged looking Maribel poke her head out from behind the desk "They are gonna kill us all!"

"Oh hush" I jump as Emma speaks and passes me "I brought her to help"

I look at everyone then Emma "What happened?!" She looks at Rachel who looks up innocently "What did she do?"

"I stepped in the wrong place" I watch as a scared look takes over "El e!"

I go to reach but the girls take her to the ground. It's like a blur of movement for a few minutes. After the Blur stops Emma is dressed down like the girls. She looks up at me with a innocent smile.

"Slowly back out the door" I look over at Judy "They have stripped of any attempt at being clothed and diapered today"

"Emma tried to help" Maribel looks at Emma "We lost a good soldier today"

"ENOUGH!" I walk toward the girls "Girls you are getting changed!"

I stop when I'm met with glares. They all slowly start crawling toward me angrily. I slowly take a step back but trip. I fall on my ass and watch as they crawl around me.

"Should've run" I look over at Judy for help "Thanks for the sacrifice though"

I watch her and the other two run out. I look at the angry girls around me. What is so wrong with getting dressed today? Rachel crawl up my legs and is face to face with me.

"Mommy ad" Rachel grabs my face "O ed alener!"

I look at her confused and look to he right wall. We brought a back up to the school. I look and frown. The girls had asked for a freedom day. We give them one usually but we haven't for a little bit.

"I'm so sorry girls" I look back at Rachel "I need you all clothed by Glee time and then at home we can all do this! Is that ok?"

Rachel looks at the girls and then smiles. She gives me a nod and lets me go. I stand up and look for the other moms to explain everything. Imagine my surprise when I walk in on a make out session in my open office.

"So" They all jump and look at me "You don't get a choice later now"

They all share a scared look and I smirk. Shows them for leaving me out of this. Speaking of leaving out...I haven't seen the other four today.

-Sugar pov-

I'm sitting in the library with Pamela studying. Her face is so great to look at. She's so beautiful. I love being able to call her mine.

"You know a picture last longer" I feel my face heat up as Pamela looks at me with a smirk "Grace seems to have grown attached to Samantha"

I turn to see the two girls reading "Yeah" I smile and turn back to Pam "I feel bad for Jasmine though...She really liked that one douche"

"Yeah" Pamela sighs and looks at her necklace "She deserves the best"

"What's your idea?" Pam looks at me confused "You look like you have some ideas floating around in your head"

"No" Pamela closes her book "I gotta go"

Pamela gets up and quickly walks away. I watch her go confused. What just happened? Did I say something wrong? I didn't think I said anything bad.

"Jasmine and her have always been complicated" I jump at Sams voice in my ear "Sorry to scare ya"

The girls sit down beside me "We were just talking about relationships with Jasmine" I look at Sam "Would you two date her?"

"No" I look at her with a raised eyebrow "Not because of that! I meant Grace and me are fine alone!"

"But Fran seems to enjoy her presence too" I look over at Grace and see a small smile on her face "You do too"

"You think we should add her to our relationship?" I look at both of them and they nod "I wasn't expecting that"

"Just think about it and have Fran think about it" Sam puts a hand on my shoulder "If you all agree then what's the problem asking?"

I think about that "I guess nothing" I sigh "Things are so hard!"

"SHHH" I flip off the librarian and she scoffs "How rude!"

"Alright" Sam grabs my arm as she stands "Let's get you out of here and calmed down"

-Pamela pov-

I walk alone to the auditorium. I make sure it's empty before sitting down. I look out at the empty seats and let out a sigh.

"You never change huh?" I jump and look to see Jasmine "Always come here huh?"

"Best place" I look back out at the seats "I never said sorry about the whole being used thing that happened with that guy"

Jasmine walks over and sits beside me "I know you well" I look over at her and see her looking at me "What's wrong?"

I don't answer and just look in her innocent eyes. This girl has been through the ringer at this school. She's such a funny, smart, kind, caring, beautiful girl. I can't stop myself before I lean forward and capture her lips.

She jumps at first and then melts into it. We stay like that for a few minutes and slowly break. I see the dazed look on her face and smile. Then it hits me what I just did.

"Oh god" I stand up and scramble away "OH GOD!"

I hear my name be called as I run to the door. I reach it and stop. Standing there is Sugar, Sam, and Grace. Oddly the most upset is Sam.

"You bitch!" She charges and tackles me "You homewrecking bitch!"

She takes a swing and gets my nose "OW! HELP!" I dodge the next swing and then she's pulled off by Sugar "God! I think you broke my nose!"

"We need to talk" Sugar grabs out her phone and Sends a text "We will be heading home early"

I nod and start to go "Wait" I turn and see a upset Jasmine "Can she come too?"

"It's for the better" I look at Sugar and she nods at Jasmine "Go get her"

I slowly walk up the stage steps to her "Hey" She looks up and I see the tears "We are gonna talk about this and head out"

She gives a little nod and i help her up. I grab her hand and lead her down the steps. I lead her to the girls and see the glare Sam still has. I sigh and look away.

I follow Sugar to Shelby's office and she grabs a key. She leads us to one of the cars and we leave. It's silent as we leave the parking lot. I hope everything gets better when we talk.

Why did I have to mess it all up?

-Time skip-Shelby pov-

I stand in front of the whole glee club looking. We have voices we haven't used yet. But they all turned down when I called them down and asked. That only leaves Sugar, Pamela, Samantha, Grace, Rachel, Brittany, Santana, Lucy, and Jasmine.

"Before I give the names I think will fit the group song best" I look at the other students "Are you all sure you don't wanna sing?"

There's a chorus of yes and I sigh. The song will us more motion for the main singer...It needs strong voices and a few soft ones...maybe..no...well...possibly. I think I got the lineup.

"Alright!" I look at my girls "Grace, Rachel, Sam, aaannnd...Santana!"

They all walk up to me as the group claps. I hand them the music and go to the radio. I need to get the band filled in tomorrow.

-Rachel-**_Samantha_**-_Grace_-Santana-**Group**-

Uptown girl

She's been living in her uptown world

I bet she's never had a backstreet guy

I bet her momma never told her why

I'm gonna try for an uptown girl

She's been living in her white-bread world

As long as anyone with hot blood can

And now she's looking for a downtown man

That's what I am

_And when she knows what_

_She wants from her time_

_And when she wakes up_

_And makes up her mind_

**_She'll see I'm not so tough_**

**_Just because_**

**I'm in love with an uptown girl**

**You know I've seen her in her uptown world**

**_She's getting tired of her high-class toys_**

**_And all her presents from her uptown boys_**

**She's got a choice**

**Uptown girl**

_You know I can't afford to buy her pearls_

_But maybe someday when my ship comes in_

**_She'll understand what kind of girl I've been_**

**_And then I'll win_**

And when she's walking

She's looking so fine

And when she's talking

She'll say that she's mine

_She'll say I'm not so tough_

_Just because_

_I'm in love_

**With an uptown girl**

**She's been living in her white-bread world**

**As long as anyone with hot blood can**

**And now she's looking for a downtown man**

**That's what I am**

**Uptown girl**

**She's my uptown girl**

**You know I'm in love**

**With an uptown girl**

_My uptown girl_

_You know I'm in love_

**With an uptown girl**

_My uptown girl_

_You know I'm in love_

**With an uptown girl**

**My uptown girl**

_You know I'm in love_

**With an uptown girl**

"A few things to fix up but perfect!" The girls smile and go back to their chairs "I don't really have anything else to add...Meeting dismissed!"

Everyone cheers and I see the smiles on the girls faces. I chuckle and roll my eyes. I grab my things and we are out the door. I hope the others have figured out their stuff.

-Pamela pov-

We've been home sitting in silence for a bit. Fran and Sugar have whispered some and Jasmine looks ready to vomit. I sigh and clap everyone attention to me.

"Look" I look at my girlfirends "I kissed her and I know you are ma~"

"We wanna add her" I feel all air leave me and see Jasmine tilt her head in confusion "She's grown on me and Sugar already"

"Plus it's obvious you want her to be added" Sugar looks at me "Just no more kissing random girls!"

"DEAL!" I look over at Jasmine "We are taking you on a date!"

"I didn't say I wanted to join" I deflate and pout. I glare when she starts laughing "You are so gullible!"

"I like her" Fran smiles wide "She's got a good humor side"

I instantly start regretting this. We are broken out of our small moment by the girls cheering. Soon clothes are flying and they crawl to the play area naked. I look at the moms confused and Emma starts to join them.

"Freedom day" I make a 'oh' and then go wide eyed as Shelby starts joining "I promised we'd join"

"You don't have to if you don't want" Judy throws off her shirt "It's all up to y...hello Jasmine"

"FREEDOM!" I look over at Jasmine already joining the girls and stripped down "I LOVE THIS FAMILY!"

We all laugh as she goes over and plays with the girls. We all end up joining their Freedom day. It's nice to be able to be comfortable around people in your own skin. I haven't always felt I looked the best. But with this family...they make me feel good about myself.

I honestly can't wait for New York with them. It's gonna be a hell of a trip. Living there will be an adventure too. I can already tell.

But I guess that's all for the future to decide. Right now I have Beth making grabby hands. I pick her up and she lazily latches on. I smile and smooth out her hair. I really hope I'm able to have a kid of my own some day.

I really hope this family stays together to then.

**Early update cause Wattpad has a maintenance thing tomorrow and everything could be deleted. Hoping it doesn't but who knows. This one, F.H.B, and W.C.A will be updated tonight and the rest on normal Saturday time**!


	105. Chapter103

-Chapter 103-

-Madison pov-

I've avoided everyone all day today. We finally got a plan together for having kids but...I'm honestly scared now. I'm scared that I won't be able to give them enough attention. I'm scared New York will be a bad place for them.

I sit in the middle of the auditorium and sigh. We are a few weeks away from leaving. We will be leaving everything I've known. I've been here for so long now...I don't know how to move on really.

I just wish I could be as ready as the others. Hell my mom is ready to go. I really need to contact them and make sure they are ok. We haven't talked since they told us they were together. We just haven't had the time.

I jump when I hear footsteps and see the backstage lights turn on. I slowly get up and start walking to the back. I hear whispers and grab the closest object. My luck it's a dumb broom.

I walk to the doorway and take a deep breath. I jump out and get smacked by a chair. I fall to the ground holding my head. I groan and look up at a scared Sugar.

"Oh no" Sugar shoots down to reveal a paled Brittany "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!"

"What were you two even doing?" Sugar helps me up and I keep holding where the chair hit "Shelby wanted everyone in the Glee room"

"We were using that time to ask our girls to prom" Sugar looks at me confused "What were you doing in here?"

I feel my heart pick up "Uhhh" I take a step back "I'll let you two get back to it"

"You're scared" I look at Brittany surprised "You're scared of New York"

"Really?" Sugar looks at me and I nod "Why haven't you said anything?"

"Cause everyone is excited to go" I sigh and turn around "I'm gonna go get a ice pack"

I walk away from them even more scared. What if they tell them? I don't wanna upset everyone. I don't wanna ruin what we've got going. Why can't I just stop running my big mouth?

I could really go for a smoke.

-time skip-

"There you are!" I jump and turn toward the door "We've been looking for you all day"

"Yeah" I turn from Judy and look at the papers "I've been around"

"Hiding?" I turn back to Judy and see a knowing look "You can't lie to me Madi"

I sigh and sit on my desk "I could" She raises a eyebrow and I throw my hands up "I'm scared of New York and the Babies! There I said it!"

"So Instead of talking you hid?" I nod and Judy sighs "You should know better than that!"

"I know" I look down at the ground "I just didn't wanna be the disappoint that wants to stay"

"I wanna stay too" I look up at Judy surprised "But I also know the best chance for our family is out in New York"

"I do too" I get off the desk and walk up to her "I'll tell them at home"

"Good" Judy puts her arm around my shoulders "For now the girls are about to be surprised!"

-small time skip-Rachel pov-

We are all waiting in the auditorium for the special club meeting. I'm looking around with the girls for Sugar and Brittany. We haven't seen them all day. Maybe they know what is going on.

My answer comes when music starts and the curtains open. There stands Brittany and Sugar holding ropes. What did I miss? I share a confused look with the girls and turn back.

"We may have sung this song already" Brittany looks toward us "But we thought it works for this"

-Sugar-Brittany-**Both**-

Well, you done done me, and you bet I felt it

I tried to be chill, but you're so hot that I melted

I fell right through the cracks

Now I'm trying to get back

Before the cool done run out, I'll be givin' it my bestest

And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention

I reckon it's again my turn

To win some or learn some

**But I won't hesitate no more, no more**

**It cannot wait, I'm yours**

Hmm (Hey, hey)

Well, open up your mind and see like me

Open up your plans and, damn, you're free

And look into your heart and you'll find **love, love, love, love**

**Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing**

**We're just one big family**

**And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved, loved**

So I won't hesitate no more, no more

It cannot wait, I'm sure

There's no need to complicate, our time is short

This is our fate, I'm yours

**Do you, do, do, do you**

**But do you, do you, do, do**

**But do you want to prom on?**

**Dance on over closer, dear**

**And I will whisper in your ear**

**A-soon da-ba-ba-ba-ba-bum**

**Whoa, oh-oh-oh**

**Whoa, oh-oh-oh-oh, whoa-whoa-whoa**

**Uh-huh, hmm**

I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror

And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer

But my breath fogged up the glass

And so I drew a new face and I laughed

I guess what I'll be saying is there ain't no better reason

To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons

It's what we aim to do

Our name is our virtue

**But I won't hesitate no more, no more**

**It cannot wait, I'm yours**

**Well, open up your mind and see like me**

**Open up your plans and, damn, you're free**

**Look into your heart, and you'll find that the sky is yours**

**So please don't, please don't, please don't**

**There's no need to complicate**

**'Cause our time is short**

**This, oh, this, oh, this is our fate**

**I'm yours**

**Brr-ba-mmm, da-ba-mmm-day**

**T-du, du, t-du, du, t-du, du, du, du, du-du-du**

**Hmm, mm, oh, I'm yours**

**Oh, I'm yours**

**Oh-oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh-oh**

**Baby do believe I'm yours**

**You best believe, you best believe I'm yours, mhm**

They pull on the ropes and banners fall. Sugars asks Jasmine and Pamela to be her prom date. The two girls nod and run up to her before hugging her. Brittany's is for us and she looks at us expectantly. Lucy is the first one to run up and hug her.

"Uh girls?" I see them both look at us "Isn't it a yes?"

"We had a whole thing" Santana walks up and moves the secondary curtains "We legit brought this in and hid it!"

What she shows is the big sign we made for Brittany and Lucy. We put a lot of time into it...ok maybe there's some scribbles on it. We rushed and went little during it. THERE WAS BUBBLES!

"Aw" I walk up to the stage and then to my girlfriends "I'm sorry"

Santana dismisses her "It's fine" She leans up and gives Brittany a kiss "The answer is yes"

"Same here" We share a group hug "Definitely a yes"

"Alright!" Shelby walks up with a smile "Now lets get our practice on!"

We all walk down "Hey Sugar?" She turn toward me "Are you asking Fran?"

"I already got that planned out" Sugar gives a big smile "It'll be great"

-Time skip-Fran pov-

It's always lonely just being with the babies. I mean they are fun but still. I'd love to be with them someday. I put Beth down in her crib and turn on the monitor. I finally got them down for naps.

I walk downstairs and see the electronic piano. I feel confusion and fear immediately. They are going to wake up the babies. Who ever starts playing is putting them back down.

I stand there and slowly Sugar walks up to it. I got to speak but she starts playing.

-Sugar singing-

You can dance, you can jive

Having the time of your life, ooh

See that girl, watch that scene

Dig in the Dancing Queen

Friday night and the lights are low

Looking out for a place to go

Where they play the right music, getting in the swing

You come to look for a king

Anybody could be that guy

Night is young and the music's high

With a bit of rock music, everything is fine

You're in the mood for a dance

And when you get the chance

You are the Dancing Queen

Young and sweet, only seventeen

Dancing Queen

Feel the beat from the tambourine, oh yeah

You can dance, you can jive

Having the time of your life, ooh

See that girl, watch that scene

Dig in the Dancing Queen

You're a teaser, you turn 'em on

Leave them burning and then you're gone

Looking out for another, anyone will do

You're in the mood for a dance

And when you get the chance

You are the Dancing Queen

Young and sweet, only seventeen

Dancing Queen

Feel the beat from the tambourine, oh yeah

You can dance, you can jive

Having the time of your life, oh

See that girl, watch that scene

Dig in the Dancing Queen

Dig in the Dancing Queen

"I got Shelby to teach me piano for this" She points and I turn to see Pamela with Jasmine holding a sign "Prom?"

"Of course" I smile and we share a group hug. I see everyone else walk out of the kitchen "3...2..1"

The babies start crying and I look at Sugar with a smirk. She pouts but I point upstairs. She grumbles and goes upstairs. I chuckle and go with everyone to the living room.

I start playing with the girls but also thinking. I wonder what dress I'd look the best in? I wonder what they are wearing? I hope we all match and it's a good dance.

I shake my head and go back to playing. That can wait for another time. Right now I have toys to play with. OOOO! They got a new horse!


	106. Chapter104

-Chapter 104-

-Judy pov-

In the excitement that was the day before, Madison never got to tell the others how she felt. I sigh as she tries for the 8th time today to get them together. It has once again failed. I sigh and look at the frown that spreads across Madison's face.

"I'm sorry" Shelby holds up papers "I gotta get all of the competition stuff finalized"

"I gotta get prom food stuff ready on order" Maribel stands up from her chair "I waited and tried babe"

"I-I need to talk though" Madison looks at me for help "Please"

"I'm sorry" Emma looks at her watch "I have a kid who needs to get some college brochures"

All of the girls walk to the door. I look back at Madison and see here tears. When the girls leave She slowly stands up. I reach out for her but she pushes me away. She sprints out of the room crying.

I sigh and walk out of Madison's office. I walk toward Emma's and notice the light off. I raise a confused eyebrow and walk toward the cafeteria. I ask Terri if Mari is there but she says no. Confusion and anger raise as I head to Shelby's office.

I walk in and see the three drinking coffee. They all turn to me wide eyed. I cross my arms angry as all hell. I close the door and lock it.

"Talk" They all look at each other and I smack the door "TALK NOW!"

"Coffee?" I glare at Maribel and she shrinks back "No coffee"

"I'm five seconds from murdering all of you!" I point toward the door "Madison has been trying to have a heart to heart with all of you! She gets us all together and you leave for fucking Coffee?! What the hell is wrong with all of you?!"

"Would hiding from responsibilities be a bad answer?" I send my glare to Shelby and she shrink back too "Yes"

"Everything has been going good and we wanna soak it in" I look over at Emma and motion her on "We didn't know she had something super important to say"

"MOMS!" I unlock and open the door to see Santana "RACHEL AND MADISON ARE MISSING!"

I glare at the three before running out the door. I follow after Santana with footsteps behind us. Now they decide to care. We run outside and I see the car still parked. I look at Santana confused.

"Now that I have you attention" We all turn toward Madison "I am terrified of leaving this place and the babies! I know it will be for the best to leave but still...Now I'm not so sure I wanna leave with you asshole! You think I don't have access to cameras?! Judy is the only one who searched but you three...How could you?"

"We were avoiding this" Shelby sighs "Everything was going so well we didn't wanna risk the bad"

"But we brought it upon ourselves" Maribel walks toward Madison "I'm so sorry about all of this..We should've listened"

"Yes you should have" Madison looks at me "I think a punishment should be in order"

"Agreed" I walk up to beside Madison and turn "We will come up with what it is at home"

I grab Madison's hand and walk toward the school. We have some planning to do.

-Time skip-Shelby pov-

Glee time has come around but that's the least of my worries. Judy and Madison have had all day to come up with a punishment. I can't believe that this has occurred. We were avoiding everything so well!

I walk into the club room and see the group singers ready to go. I forgot we were practicing our possibly final set up for it. I sigh and look over at the band. I motion to them and they start to play.

-Rachel-Sam-Grace-Santana-**Group**-

**Uptown girl**

She's been living in her uptown world

I bet she's never had a backstreet girl

I bet her momma never told her why

I'm gonna try for an uptown girl

She's been living in her white-bread world

As long as anyone with hot blood can

And now she's looking for a downtown man

That's what I am

**And when she knows what**

**She wants from her time**

**And when she wakes up**

**And makes up her mind**

She'll see I'm not so tough

Just because

I'm in love with an uptown girl

You know I've seen her in her uptown world

She's getting tired of her high-class toys

And all her presents from her uptown boys

She's got a choice

**Uptown girl**

**You know I can't afford to buy her pearls**

**But maybe someday when my ship comes in**

**She'll understand what kind of guy I've been**

**And then I'll win**

And when she's walking

She's looking so fine

And when she's talking

She'll say that she's mine

She'll say I'm not so tough

Just because

I'm in love

**With an uptown girl**

**She's been living in her white-bread world**

**As long as anyone with hot blood can**

**And now she's looking for a downtown man**

**That's what I am**

**Uptown girl**

She's my uptown girl

You know I'm in love

**With an uptown girl**

My uptown girl

You know I'm in love

**With an uptown girl**

My uptown girl

You know I'm in love

**With an uptown girl**

**My uptown girl**

**You know I'm in love**

**With an uptown girl**

"Sounds better" Everyone claps and the group singers sit down "You all have been amazing this year! I'm so proud to have been able to come back and teach!"

"Why don't we run through it all?" I turn and look at Tina "I think it'd be useful"

I nod and motion toward the front "I think that sounds great!" Tina smiles and stands up "I'm glad you're thinking for the team!"

-Tina singing-

It's always been about me, myself and I

I thought relationships were nothing but a waste of time

I never wanted to be anybody's other half

I was happy saying I had a love that wouldn't last

That was the only way I knew 'till I met you

You make we wanna say I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo

Yeah, I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo

'Cause every time before it's been like

Maybe yes and maybe no

I can't live without it, I can't let it go

Ooh, I did, I get myself into

You make we wanna say I do, I do, I do, I do, I do, I do

Tell me is it only me

Do you feel the same?

You know me well enough to know that I'm not playing games

I promise I won't turn around and I won't let you down

You can trust I've never felt it like I feel it now

Baby there's nothing, there's nothing we can't get through

So, can we say I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo

Oh baby, I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo

'Cause every time before it's been like

Maybe yes and maybe no

I won't live without it, I won't let it go

What more can I get myself into?

You make we wanna say

Me, a family, a house, a family

Ooh, can we be a family?

And when I'm eighty years old I'm sitting next to you

And we'll remember when we said I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do do

Oh baby, I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do do

'Cause every time before it's been like

Maybe yes and maybe no

No, I won't live without it, I won't let us go

Just look at what we got ourselves into

You make we wanna say I do, I do, I do, I do, I do

I do, love you

Everyone claps and Tina bows. I really hope she goes for Broadway or musical movies. She has a great voice Will shouldn't have buried. I watch Jasmine and Sugar come up for their duet.

"We haven't really practiced fully in a bit" Jasmine looks out nervously "So sorry if I sound bad"

-Sugar-Jasmine-**Both**-

It's raining, it's pouring

My love-life is boring me to tears, after all these years

No sunshine, no moonlight, no stardust, no sign of romance

We don't stand a chance

I've always dreamed I found the perfect lover

But he turned out to be like every other man

Our love, our love

Raining (raining)

Pouring (pouring)

**There's nothing left for us here**

**And we won't waste another tear**

If you've had enough, don't put up with his stuff, don't you do it

If you've had your fill, get the check pay the bill, you can do it

Tell him to just get out

Nothing left to talk about

Pack his raincoat show him out

**Just look him in the eye and simply shout**

**Enough is enough**

**I can't go on, I can't go on no more no**

**Enough is enough**

**I want him out, I want him out that door now**

**Enough is enough**

**Enough is enough**

**That's enough**

If you've reached the end, don't pretend that is right when it's over

(it's over)

If the feeling is gone don't think twice just move on, get it over

(over, over)

**Tell him to just get out, say it clearly, spell it out**

**Enough is enough is enough**

**I can't go on, I can't go on no more no**

**Enough is enough is enough**

**I want him out, I want him out that door now**

**Enough is enough**

**Enough is enough**

**That's enough**

I've always dreamed to find the perfect lover

But he turns out to be like every other man

Our love (I had no choice from the start)

Our love (I've gotta listen to my heart)

Our love (Tearing us apart)

Enough is enough is enough

I can't go on, I can't go on no more no

Enough is enough is enough

I want him out, I want him out that door now

Enough is enough

Enough is enough

That's enough

[Both]

No more tears (No more tears)

No more tears (No more tears)

No more tears (No more tears)

No more tears (No more tears)

**Enough is enough is enough is enough is enough is enough**

**I've had it, you've had it he's had it, we've had is**

I always dreamed I find the perfect lover

But he turned out to be like every other man

**I had no choice from the start**

**I've gotta listen to my heart**

**Tearing us apart**

**Enough is enough is enough**

**I can't go on, I can't go on no more no**

**Enough is enough is enough**

**I want him out, I want him out that door now**

**Goodbye mister, goodbye, goodbye mister**

**Goodbye sugar**

**It's raining, it's pouring**

**There's nothing left for us here**

**And we won't waste another tear**

**No more tears**

**Is enough is enough is enough is enough is enough is enough is enough**

**Is enough**

"That was wonderful!" Everyone seems to agree from the loud clapping they receive "I think we will take New York by storm!"

Everyone cheers and I dismiss them. I smile till I reach the car. I see two smirking women and frown. I reluctantly get in the car and head home.

When we get home we all head inside. The girls immediately start playing and we wait for the troublesome duo. After a few minutes a maid attire is brought in, a Lea slave girl outfit is brought in, and a duck onesie is brought in.

"Maribel you have to wear this maid outfit for a month and Shelby you get this Lea slave girl outfit" Judy turns toward Emma "You get to wear this Duck onesie"

"What's the catch?" Emma looks at the onesie worried "I don't trust it"

"You don't like wearing them so we are putting you in multiple" Emma pouts and slowly takes it "Go get changed!"

I stand up and grab my outfit. I sigh and walk to the bedroom. I put it on and look at myself. I look absolutely terrible right now!

I walk out and to the living room. I see Maribel frowning in her maid outfit and Emma smiling cause of tickles. Soon their eyes turn to me and jaws drop. I cover myself quickly.

"I hate this already" I try to cover myself more "To much eyes on my body!"

"Your punishment is getting used to things you hate" Madison walks up to me and smiles "That means P.D.A for you"

I groan as she wraps her arms around me. I don't really like being touched and things. Sure I do it and sometimes it's nice but still. I hate P.D.A!

This month is going to be absolute hell for me.

"Oh and another thing" I look at Judy who smirks "That has to stay on under you clothes"

Yep...This is going to be the month from hell. I just had to avoid everything. I sigh and resign to my fate. Cause what else can I honestly do?


	107. Chapter105

-Chapter 105-Prom!-

-Lucy pov-

It's prom day today. We all went in separate groups to get our dresses. There's only been one real issue with everything. Since our...ability to hold everything in has been affected...We've had to find dresses that worked with diapers. Luckily we had no real issues.

We all put our names in for prom court too. We all agreed no matter who gets Queen it's fine. We know everything will be fine. Currently we are waiting for Rachel, Santana, and Fran to come downstairs. They are the three that wanted to do separate groups. I can only imagine what a wedding will be like.

"ALRIGHT!" Shelby comes downstairs confusing me "They have been diapered, makeuped, and dressed! Here's you dates for tonight!"

Slowly our girls come down and I feel my heart race. Rachel is in a pretty Blue dress while San is in a Green one. We wanted to be like princesses and they nailed it with their picks. I picked Aurora for mine and have a pink one. Brittany wanted Rapunzel and has a pink/purple dress.

I look to my sister and smile. She has a kind of fluffed out white dress. Sugar wanted them to just do yin yang. So when the two picked their colors she was stuck with a split dress. Sugar didn't complain though. Neither did Jasmine as she has the reverse design of Sugars.

"How do I look?" I look back at a surprisingly nervous Santana "I know I'm not the best at picking these dresses"

"You look stunning" I give her a quick kiss before turning toward Brittany "Which one do you wanna give the corsage to?"

Brittany grabs her color and slides it on Santanas wrist. I smile and go to do the same to Rachel. I get stopped by Brittany as she hands Rachel hers. Rachel smiles and slides her colored flowers in my wrist.

"Now" Brittany hands Santana hers "Do Rach or my wrist"

"I see what you're doing now" Santana puts her colored corsage onto Rachels wrist "That leaves one more"

I grab my color and turn to Brittany "Well" I smile and she holds out her wrist "Seems like you're my date technically tonight"

We all laugh as I put it on her wrist. We get pictures done and then head to the school. I can't wait to get this dance going! Brittany has been trying her best to stand and dance. She's not back to where she was but she's slowly getting there.

Once we get to the dance we hand in our tickets. Fran has to do a little bit extra papers before she enters. We wait so we can all enter together. Once she's done we go into the gym. Music fills the gym and so does the strobe lights.

"THIS IS LOUD!" I see the hesitation on Jasmines face "MAYBE I SHOULD GO TO THE HALL!"

Sugar shakes her head and reaches into her purse. She pulls out headphones and gives them to her. Soon Jasmine smiles and hugs Sugar. I smile and then yelp as I'm dragged to the dance floor.

-_Hey ya!-_

_One, two, three!_

_My baby don't mess around_

_Because she loves me so_

_This I know fo sho!_

_Brittany stops pulling and we join our other duo. I smile seeing Rachel and Santana mouthing the words._

_But does she really wanna_

_But can't stand to see me walk out the door_

_Don't try to fight the feeling_

_Because the thought alone is killin' me right now_

_Thank God for Mom and Dad_

_For sticking two together_

_Like we don't know how_

_Hey ya! Hey ya!_

The girls finally get me to dance and we all sing along to the song. We may be annoying some people but oh well! We are having fun!

_Hey ya! Hey ya!_

_Hey ya! Hey ya!_

_Hey ya! Hey ya!_

_You think you've got it_

_Oh, you think you've got it_

_But got it just don't get it when there's nothin' at all_

_We get together_

_Oh, we get together_

_But separate's always better when there's feelings involved_

_Know what they say -its:_

_Nothing lasts forever!_

_Then what makes it, then what makes it_

_Then what makes it, then what makes it_

_Then what makes love the exception?_

_So why, oh, why, oh_

_Why, oh, why, oh, why, oh_

_Are we still in denial when we know we're not happy here_

I see Brittany grimace but quickly go back to dancing. She seems to be fine. must've been a small twinge.

_Hey ya! (y'all don't want to here me, ya just want to dance) Hey ya!_

_Don't want to meet your daddy (oh ohh), just want you in my caddy (oh ohh)_

_Hey ya! (oh, oh!) Hey ya! (oh, oh!)_

_Don't want to meet your momma, just want to make you cum-a (oh, oh!)_

_I'm (oh, oh) I'm (oh, oh) I'm just being honest! (oh, oh)_

_I'm just being honest!_

_Hey! alright now! alright now, fellas!_

_Yea?_

_Now, what cooler than being cool?_

_Ice cold!_

_I can't hear ya! I say what's, what's cooler than being cool?_

_Ice cold!_

_Alright alright alright alright alright alright alright alright alright alright alright alright alright alright alright alright!_

_Okay, now ladies!_

_Yea?_

_Now we gonna break this thang down for just a few seconds_

_Now don't have me break this thang down for nothin'_

_I want to see you on your badest behavior!_

_Lend me some sugar, I am your neighbor!_

_Ah! Here we go now_

_Shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it_

_Shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it_

_Shake it like a Polaroid picture! Hey ya!_

_Shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it_

_Shake it, shake it, shake it, suga!_

_Shake it like a Polaroid picture!_

_Now all the Beyonce's, and Lucy Liu's, and baby dolls_

_Get on tha floor get on tha floor!_

_Shake it like a Polaroid picture!_

_Oh, you! oh, you!_

_Hey ya!(oh, oh) Hey ya!(oh, oh)_

_Hey ya!(oh, oh) Hey ya!(oh, oh)_

_Hey ya!(oh, oh) Hey ya!(oh, oh)_

We finally stop dancing and we all laugh. I haven't felt that free dancing in so long! Tonight's gonna be a good night for sure.

-Time skip-

"Alright!" We all turn toward the DJ "This one will get even the introverts going!"

-_Cupid shuffle-_

_New Cupid, time for a change_

_Cupid shuffle, Cupid shuffle_

_Cupid shuffle, Cupid shuffle_

_New style_

The girls scream and we all line up with everyone.

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance_

_We got a brand new dance_

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance_

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance_

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance_

_New style, yeah_

_They say I'm a rapper and I say no, come on_

_They say what you doing, tryna do some Zydeco_

_I just let the music come from my soul_

_So all of my people can stay on the floor_

_They got a brand new dance, you gotta move your muscle_

_Brand new dance, it's called the Cupid shuffle_

_It don't matter if you're young or you're old, here we go_

_We gone show you how it go_

_To the right, to the right, to the right, to the right_

_To the left, to the left, to the left, to the left_

_Now kick, now kick, now kick, now kick_

_Now walk it by yourself, now walk it by yourself_

_Let me see you do_

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance_

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance_

_A let me see ya do the Cupid_

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance_

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance, come on_

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance_

_Let me see, let me see ya do the Cupid_

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance_

_Do the shuffle, baby yeah_

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance_

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance_

_To the right, to the right, to the right, to the right_

_To the left, to the left, to the left, to the left_

_Now kick, now kick, now kick, now kick_

_Now walk it by yourself, now walk it by yourself_

_To the right, to the right, to the right, to the right_

_To the left, to the left, to the left, to the left_

_Now kick, now kick, now kick, now kick_

_Now walk it by yourself, now walk it by yourself_

I look over toward Brittany and see her grimace again. Her motions have been kinda slower. Maybe she should sit this out.

_Now you see what I'm talking about, oh_

_I represent for the dirty south_

_Where we're known for swinging out_

_I'm gone show you what I'm talking about_

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance_

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance_

_A let me see ya do the Cupid, shuffle the Cupid, Cupid shuffle_

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance_

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance_

_The Cupid shuffle, the Cupid Cupid shuffle_

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance_

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance_

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance_

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance_

_Here we go_

_To the right, the right, the right, the right, the right_

_The left, the left, the left, the left, the left_

_Now kick, now kick, now come on baby, kick_

_Now walk it by yourself, walk it by yourself_

_Now walk wit it_

_To the right, to the right, to the right, the right, the right_

_The left, to the left, to the left, the left, the left_

_Now kick, now kick, now kick, now kick_

_Now walk it by yourself, walk it by yourself_

I see Rachel catching on too. She quickly taps Santana and watch Brittany. She's grabbed at her knee a few times.

_And do the Cupid shuffle_

_Now let me see you do the_

_Cupid shuffle_

_Now let me see you do the_

_It's ya boy Cupid, c u p the i the d_

_Mr. Fat on the track, got another hittin' beat_

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance_

_Come on, come on_

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance_

_Let me see you_

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance_

_Do your dance_

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance_

_New style_

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance_

_We got a brand new dance_

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance_

_We got a brand new sound_

_New style_

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance_

_We got a brand new feel_

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance_

_We got a brand new style y'all_

"Get off the floor" Brittany looks at me confused "You're hurt! You can't keep dancing! Your knees are bugging you and I bet your back is too!"

"I'm fine" Brittany tries to spin but almost collapses "I'm fine"

"Hall now" Santana grabs a hold of Brittany and we all walk out to the hall "Brittany why are you pushing yourself? It's ok to be hurt"

"Because if I can't do a stupid prom then I can't do Nationals" Brittany sighs and tears start to roll down her face "I can't fail you guys"

"You won't fail us because you can't dance" I cup her face and wipe away her tears "We are here for you if you can or can't dance! We love you!"

"I love you girls too!" Brittany falls forward into my arms "I hurt so bad!"

"We know" I put her right arm around me shoulders and let Santana mirror me "Let's get you to the table"

When we walk in we are met with a bunch of worried people. Apparently the club caught word. We reassure everyone she'll be fine before finally getting to the table. Shelby checks on her and there's a tapping on the Microphone.

"Our prom king and Queen have been counted!" Madison opens the envelope and grows angry "What kind of joke is this?! Who thought this was funny?!"

"It wasn't a joke" One of the king candidates step forward "I had a meeting with the guys and one of the Queen candidates...We figured that they deserved it"

"I see" I look at the girls confused and see Santana smiling. I look back up at Madison "Your 2012 prom Queen is Sugar Corcoran and the king is..The queen is Jasmine Green!"

The crowd claps as they make their way up. Jasmine is smiling as big as she has ever smiled. She gets crowned and then hugs Sugar. The two make their way down and share a nod. They walk to the table and look at their other dates.

Sugar grabs Frans hand and Jasmine grabs Pamelas. They walk up to the center again and the music starts to play.

_-1000 years-_

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave?_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

_I have died every day waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

I feel a hand grab mine and turn. I look at Brittany who nods her head toward the floor. I nod and we all get up.

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

We get on the dance floor and start slow dancing as a group of 4. Sam and Grace join in beside us and the Queens take our idea.

_I have died every day waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

_I have died every day waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

-Shelby pov-

"We've done a good job" I turn and look at a smiling Judy "They are so much better now than they were"

"They are" I wrap my arm around her shoulder "But so are we"

I look over and see our fiancés joking by the punchbowl. Life has been so great even through the struggles. We are getting closer to New York everyday and I honestly can't wait. These girls have become a part of my life and I can't wait to see what's in store for the future.

But first we conquer Nationals.


	108. Chapter106

-Chapter 106-Nationals part 1-

-Rachel pov-

It's finally happened again. I knew I was destined for New York. All of the bright lights are shining down on our bus. I can't believe I'm back so soon!

When our bus stops in front of the hotel I jump up. I smile as everyone lets me through to the front. I get out and am quickly joined by Jasmine. We hug each other and squeal. We are in New York!

A lot has changed since last year. But that all is the reason we are here. We've pushed through the pain and used it to fire us up. Now we are at Nationals!

Now we are where we will be living. We are home! I grab Jasmines hand and run into the hotel. We look around in awe. This is fancier than last time!

"Alright!" We turn and look at Shelby as she walks in "We have grouped everyone to the rooms! We went with friends but we also know what happened last time!"

"So" I look over at Santana "No bleached hair?"

"Funny" Santana looks at mom "Can I shoved her off the balcony and say it's cause she's blind?"

"No" Mom sighs and goes on "Nationals is tomorrow and you can't leave without a group, charged phones, rape whistles, and pepper spray!"

We all nod and cheer as Judy brings over the cards. I wait with Jasmine as we wait for who we are with. When no one comes over to us we share a confused look. I walk over to mom and look at the list.

"Ok I see my name and Jasmine" I look through it and stop "Why are we being stuck with the moms?!"

"Cause you two are the most worry some duo" I pout at Madison as she brings over some luggage "Don't even pretend to be innocent!"

"Well look who we have here" I freeze and turn "I'm staying far enough away"

"There talking in the order too" I watch as all of the moms fist clench "Mercedes Jones just be friendly"

"I agree" A taller lady walks toward us "I'm not sure the tension but I'll try to keep my new student away"

"Thank you" Mom shakes her hand "What's your name?"

"Michelle Jones" Moms faces drops "What?"

"You won't know what your daughter did to my baby and us?" Michelle shakes her head no and Mercedes pales "She trespassed and slushied my blind daughter on top of other things"

"Oh really?" Michelle turns toward Mercedes with a glare "I was told by her father she just got into some trouble before moving to Portland"

"I still have all the the things on paper if you'd like to see" Michelle nods and walks with Judy "I keep it just in case something happens"

Mercedes glares at us before walking away. I have a feeling she won't be much of a problem anymore. I turn back toward my girlfriends who are laughing. I see they have a key in their hands.

"I know you wanna go there baby" I turn and look at my mom "I just think it's safer you stay with us"

"Yeah" I look over at the Jasmine who's smiling "Now we can have some time to get to know each other! We can be Broadway study buddies!"

"That sounds great" I smile and nod "We can be Broadway study buddies!"

-Shelby pov-

I hand the key card to them and they take off. I smile as the girls go with them. I look over at Emma and Maribel. Emma looks and smiles revealing a blue tongue.

"Somebody got into the snack bag" Emma closes her mouth quickly "Are you my little smurf today?"

"Urf!" Maribel and I chuckle "An e o r oom?"

"Absolutely princess" Maribel grabs her hand "Let's go"

"Uhh I got something to check on actually" Maribel looks at me confused "It's nothing big"

"Ok" Maribel pulls out her key card "Just don't take too long please! We promised a Disney/Musical night"

"I know" I give her a kiss "I'll be there soon"

I watch them walk away before going over to where Judy went. She's been taking a while for a simple paper. I walk over and cross my arms. Judy is laughing with this lady.

Don't get jealous Shelby. I take a deep breath and walk over. I'm calm until I see her grab Judys left hand. That's when gears start turning. I'm gonna kill this how.

"You want dead now or later?" Michelle looks up at me confused "You're touching my fiancé's hand"

"You really need to go back to anger management classes" I glare at Judy and she points to her hand "She's helping with my hand cramp"

"It's a thing I've learned with mine" Michelle smiles "I'd never come between a loving couple of a year"

"Funny" I yank Judys hand away from hers "How did you know we've been together for a year?"

"W-well Judy told me" Michelle looks at Judy "Right?"

"I didn't" Judy looks at me worried "Where are the girls?!"

"If they took the stairs fine" I look at Michelle who stands up "But if the elevator is what they took..I'm gonna beat her ass"

"How did you know the year?" Michelle sighs "What?"

"I heard the girls talking about it" She looks at Judy "Didn't know it was this one"

"There's more of us in this" Judy shakes her head We have a elevator to catch!"

We all take off running up the stairs. They best not hurt our girls.

-Rachel pov-

I'm so excited again. I can't wait for the movie night tonight! I wonder if we are gonna look at houses after we set up the rooms...maybe it's a surprise!

We all freeze as the doors open "Boom" A few coolers of slush are thrown at us "Should've forfeited faggot spawns"

"Mercedes Jones and Portland sound!" The girls all freeze "My room now!"

The girls all quickly take off. We step off as the moms help us. Madison is late as she drags luggage towards us. When she sees us though she drops the luggage and helps.

We are quickly taken to the moms hotel room. Sugar and Pamela go to their room to clean off and give space. Jasmine blindly follows them out with Fran and Beth. That just leaves the moms and us.

"Ok" I hear a door open "Strip off and squeeze into the shower"

We do and I hold my covered glasses out. I get helped into the shower and cleaned up. After some allowed play time, tub was bigger than we thought, we get out. We get changed and I have my glasses back.

After all of that we change into onesies and play with Emma. I hear the mommies whispering but I figure it's ok. Plus we got dinosaurs to play with! RAWR!

-Shelby pov-

"I really don't think Michelle knew" I look at the girls playing then to my fiancés "But that's not gonna stop us from kicking ass tomorrow"

"But now we are changing plans right?" I look at Madison and nod "I'll call and tell them we won't be past to see the house"

"Have our moms moved in yet?" Madison nods and I look to the other two "What if we movie nigh there and come back? We can tell the club to call us if they need us"

"If they agree and follow rules then sure" I nod and Judy pulls out her phone "I'll send the message out"

I nod and feel a hand on my shoulder "It'll be ok" I look over at Maribel "They are strong girls"

I nod and look back at them as they play. Sometimes I really do wonder what would've happened if we never did this. I never like the possibilities that come to mind. They never end good.

"I know they are" I sigh and lay my head on here "I just wish I was"

-Time skip-

After the club agreed to behave and the girls all came we got ready to go. Dave said he'd stay to watch over everyone and so did Sam and Grace. I think they wanted to stay with their dates.

We get picked up by my mom and Janine. The girls are ecstatic as they get in. We leave and head to the house. We get there and I'm in awe at the size of everything. It looked smaller on the listing.

"Hey Shelb?" I look over at my mom "We have more food then we will eat...maybe invite the club over?"

"We wanted to separate this from the club" I look back at the house "We don't want attachments when we leave"

"You're always gonna have attachments princess" Mom puts a hand on my shoulder "Memories and stuff like that are what let you know you lived and loved!"

"You're right" I look over at her and smile "You're a wise woman for your age"

"It comes with being old" We both chuckle "Why don't we start getting kids?"

I nod and send out a mass text. We can surprise the girls and gets a few more food options. I just hope no one gets upset.

-Time skip-Rachel pov-

We are sitting on the floor playing when the door opens. We all look surprised as the club comes in. Everyone is in pajamas. Mommy sends us a smile as she leads them in.

"Alright!" Mommy claps for attention "I want everyone to not make a mess, find a spot, give order of what you want to eat, and then get ready for a movie marathon!"

Everyone cheers including us. Honestly this is nice. The club has become like a second family to us. So having them here means a lot.

"Mommy?" She turns to me and picks me up "Ank ou"

"It's no problem baby girl" She gives me a hug "I can't wait for us to live here"

"I ant iter" I lay my head on her shoulder "I uv ou"

"I love you" She gives me a cheek kiss and sits me down "Now let's get food done and start movies!"

She ticked me before walking away. I smile and go back to the girls. Grace is here and now for the fun. Jasmine is playing too and I wonder what she's gonna do. It's up to her though.

"OH MY GOD!" We all turn toward Madison worried "It's positive! The tests are positive!"

"Number one yay!" Maribel runs Over to her "Number two gross! You touched my pee stick!"

"What test?" Shelby walks over confused and then covers her mouth "Youre pregnant?"

Maribel nods and the moms all hug together. The club cheers and we all get picked up soon. Tonight is ending better than how it was a bit ago. I'm gonna be a sister again!

Tonight family and happiness. Tomorrow...tomorrow we kick some ass.


	109. Chapter107

-Chapter 107-Nationals part 2-

-Maribel pov-

When your fiancé's are all busy with the little ones and the big ones being little..you have to step up. So now I'm looking at a lost club. A club that has no clue what to do. Tina is the only one here and she's the solo. Right now Portland is up and we are next.

I take a deep breath and look around. It's not that they don't know what to do. It's that they need me to calm their nerves. The others will come on time. I need to make sure these ones are ready for this though.

"Alright!" I do a clap like Shelby would before I stand up "We have all had one hell of a year right? We have all had ups and we've had downs...but through every down we've been there as a family! We've been there for one another! This is the last competition for some of you...for some of you this is only the beginning..I know we didn't come this far to be losers! We came to win! And I'll be damned if some slushy throwing, dumbass, tone deaf group is going to beat us! We are going to rock this! We are going to bring that trophy home! WE! ARE! GOING! TO! WIIINNN!"

Everyone smiles and starts cheering. I hear claps from the door and see the girls. Shelby gives me a thumbs up as she walks toward me. She wraps a arm around me before turning to the group.

"I couldn't have said anything better than that right there" I share a smile with her before we turn back to the group "Now let's kick some Portland and some New York ass!"

Everyone cheers as the lights flicker. It's go time. We wait till Portland's gone before walking to the stage. I look back to see Tina nervously pacing. I walk back to her and grab her hands.

"Hey" She looks up at me "You have this ok? We wouldn't have agreed with everyone's votes if we didn't think you could do this! Your team picked you because they believe in you! So go and bring out the inner Broadway in you...go be Tina Cohen-Chang!"

"Yeah" She smiles and nods "I've got this! I'm Tina Cohen-Chang and I can sing! And I'm going to bring the house down! IVE GOT THIS!"

I smile and let go of her hands. When she gets called up she gets the music started and starts walking out. Shelby starts to panic but I put a hand on her shoulder. She looks at me confused and I point to Tina.

"She's got this" I give Shelby a smile "She's got this"

-Tina singing-

It's always been about me, myself, and I

I thought relationships were nothing but a waste of time

I never wanted to be anybody's other half

I was happy staying out of love that wouldn't last

That was the only way I knew 'til I met you

Tina starts to move around more and I can see the crowd move too. She's got them hooked.

You make me wanna say

I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do do

Yeah, I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do do

'Cause every time before it's been like

Maybe yes and maybe no

I can't live without it, I can't let it go

Ooh what did I get myself into?

You make me wanna say I do, I do, I do, I do, I do, I do

Tina does her proposal esque dance. The crowd smiling and moving along still. They love her. And I think she knows it.

Tell me is it only me

Do you feel the same?

You know me well enough to know that I'm not playing games

I promise I won't turn around and I won't let you down

We all cheer as she does her spins and jumps. She's had trouble during practice but she's finally let go. She's finally being her.

You can trust I've never felt it like I feel it now

Baby there's nothing, there's nothing we can't get through

So can we say

I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do do

Oh baby, I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do do

'Cause every time before it's been like

Maybe yes and maybe no

I won't live without it, I won't let it go

What more can I get myself into?

You make me wanna say

Tina surprise everyone with adding her own flair and dances to the routine. She's good and I'm shocked no one used her before. She's talented enough to be on Broadway.

Meet my family, how's your family?

Ooh, can we be a family?

And when I'm eighty years old I'm sitting next to you

She points toward us and then the crowd. She mimics sitting in a chair perfectly. The crowd loves her.

And we'll remember when we said

I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do do

Oh baby, I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do do

'Cause every time before it's been like

Maybe yes and maybe no

I won't live without it, I won't let us go

Just look at what we got ourselves into

You make me wanna say I do, I do, I do, I do, I do, I do

Love you

She gives a heart to the crowd and they lose their minds. We don't have time to bask in the glory though. Cause no we need to get our duet going.

"Alright" I turn toward Sugar and Jasmine "Start it up!"

-Sugar-Jasmine-**Both**-

It's raining, it's pouring

My love-life is boring me to tears, after all these years

Jasmine moves closer towards Sugar.

No sunshine, no moonlight, no stardust, no sign of romance

We don't stand a chance

They walk toward each other and grab one hand and I watch the crowds reaction. They are silent as they watch.

I've always dreamed I found the perfect lover

But he turned out to be like every other man

Our love, our love

I worry as the crowd stays silent. I feel someone squeeze my hand and see it's Judy.

Raining (raining)

Pouring (pouring)

**There's nothing left for us here**

**And we won't waste another tear**

If you've had enough, don't put up with his stuff, don't you do it

If you've had your fill, get the check pay the bill, you can do it

Tell him to just get out

Nothing left to talk about

Pack his raincoat show him out

**Just look him in the eye and simply shout**

**Enough is enough**

**I can't go on, I can't go on no more no**

**Enough is enough**

**I want him out, I want him out that door now**

I see smiles as the girls separate apart and mirror motions. They've touched the crowd and brought them down.

**Enough is enough**

**Enough is enough**

**That's enough**

If you've reached the end, don't pretend that is right when it's over

(_it's over_)

If the feeling is gone don't think twice just move on, get it over

(_over, over_)

**Tell him to just get out, say it clearly, spell it out**

**Enough is enough is enough**

**I can't go on, I can't go on no more no**

**Enough is enough is enough**

**I want him out, I want him out that door now**

**Enough is enough**

**Enough is enough**

**That's enough**

The girls have come back together and are standing face to face.

I've always dreamed to find the perfect lover

But he turns out to be like every other man

_Our love_ (I had no choice from the start)

Our love (_I've gotta listen to my heart_)

_Our love_ (Tearing us apart)

Enough is enough is enough

I can't go on, I can't go on no more no

Enough is enough is enough

I want him out, I want him out that door now

Enough is enough

Enough is enough

That's enough

[Both]

No more tears (No more tears)

No more tears (No more tears)

No more tears (No more tears)

No more tears (No more tears)

**Enough is enough is enough is enough is enough is enough**

**I've had it, you've had it he's had it, we've had is**

I always dreamed I find the perfect lover

But he turned out to be like every other man

**I had no choice from the start**

**I've gotta listen to my heart**

**Tearing us apart**

**Enough is enough is enough**

**I can't go on, I can't go on no more no**

**Enough is enough is enough**

**I want him out, I want him out that door now**

**Goodbye mister, goodbye, goodbye mister**

**Goodbye sugar**

**It's raining, it's pouring**

**There's nothing left for us here**

**And we won't waste another tear**

**No more tears**

**Is enough is enough is enough is enough is enough is enough is enough**

**Is enough**

The girls finish their duet and look to the crowd. They clap and I see some people wipe their eyes. Now to finish it off.

The group goes out and take their places.

-Rachel-Sam-Grace-_Santana_-**Group**-

**Uptown girl**

She's been living in her uptown world

I bet she's never had a backstreet girl

I bet her momma never told her why

I'm gonna try for an uptown girl

She's been living in her white-bread world

As long as anyone with hot blood can

And now she's looking for a downtown man

That's what I am

**And when she knows what**

**She wants from her time**

**And when she wakes up**

**And makes up her mind**

She'll see I'm not so tough

Just because

I'm in love with an uptown girl

You know I've seen her in her uptown world

She's getting tired of her high-class toys

And all her presents from her uptown boys

She's got a choice

**Uptown girl**

**You know I can't afford to buy her pearls**

**But maybe someday when my ship comes in**

**She'll understand what kind of guy I've been**

**And then I'll win**

And when she's walking

She's looking so fine

And when she's talking

She'll say that she's mine

She'll say I'm not so tough

Just because

I'm in love

**With an uptown girl**

**She's been living in her white-bread world**

**As long as anyone with hot blood can**

**And now she's looking for a downtown man**

**That's what I am**

**Uptown girl**

She's my uptown girl

You know I'm in love

**With an uptown girl**

My uptown girl

You know I'm in love

**With an uptown girl**

My uptown girl

You know I'm in love

**With an uptown girl**

**My uptown girl**

**You know I'm in love**

**With an uptown girl**

The crowd is dead silent. No one makes a sound at all. Then the crowd erupts in cheer. Everything was hit to beat and they enjoyed it!

We may win this! Everyone gets backstage and we give high fives and hugs. We head back to the green room and wait for Singaz wit Attitude to finish. I think we can win this though. I believe in these kids.

I see the screen as the New York team comes on. I look back at my girls and see them happy. The whole club looks happy. We've done it. I put a hand on my stomach.

I can't wait for this little one to be in a group like this. In a family made of friends and real family. The three babies will be loved and welcomed no matter what. I can't wait.

"You ok?" I look at a worried Judy "Is the baby ok?"

"Everything is perfect" I cup her face and give her a big kiss "Everything is absolutely perfect"

And for once this year it is.

**Tried best to edit everything back the way it's supposed to be but italics won't work for some dang reason on here. If you want everything the way it's meant to be go to my Wattpad. It's like this for all three and I don't have the patience to fix every single chapter.**


	110. Chapter108

-Chapter 108-Nationals part 3-

-Shelby pov-

The New York team has gone up and is now done. Our lights have flickered and we are heading for the stage. This is the last major thing before the girls graduate. Before we go to New York.

I can't believe we've hit that crossroad finally. We are going to New York to live before too long. This is absolutely crazy! But so has been our life this past year. So maybe that just fits us perfectly.

I don't know. What I do know is everything that's happened...everything that's gotten us to this point here..I wouldn't change for anything. It's made us stronger. It's made us who wet are as a family.

-Judy pov-

As we walk to the stage I feel my heart race. Everything has been leading to this. Everything has been building our strengths and showing us our weaknesses to build. We've built ourselves up from everything.

Now we walk to the stage. Now we walk to the stage for a final time. The girls will go to Juilliard and we'll move with. I wonder what will happen over there. I hope I get a great job.

Shelby says she has things lined up there. I'm not too worried. I think everything will work out fine. I just don't like not knowing. That's the annoying part.

But I can't wait to see what's next.

-Emma pov-

I love this family so much. They have helped me out so much this year. I'd probably still be going after the psychopath Will Shuester. I can't believe how he turned out.

But that's nothing to think about now! Right now we are walking toward our victory! At least I hope we win. They've been through hell this year. The girls deserve to win this trophy.

We are in our future home state. If we win this it'll be great. It'll help establish the girls going into college. It'll help show that they can do this. I do wonder how Sugar, Pam, Grace, And Sam will do next year.

They all are going to be seniors next year. I hope everything is ok. Guess we'll have to wait to see. Right now it's time to win.

-Madison pov-

It was just Abby and me not too long ago. Now I'm walking to a stage with my family. I can't imagine what would happen without these people. I'd probably have gone back to my abusive ex.

But now I'm in a safe place. Now I'm with a loving family and engaged! I'm so ready to see what happens next. We are going to take New York by storm!

Win or lose we will still do it. Because these are talented girls and it's a great family. I can't wait to be here and New York with them! But first theres something to do.

Win this damn trophy!

-Maribel pov-

I watch as the girls walk toward the stage. We are almost there. This has been a long and winding journey. But it's been a good one. It's made us all stronger.

These girls are able to push throw anything now. They are stronger than ever before. It sucks how they had to get there but it made them better. It started out bad for them and us all. Now we are a big happy family.

I put a hand on my stomach as we approach the stage. This has been the biggest news for me this year. I'm pregnant again! I'm going to be a momma again.

-Rachel pov-

We step into the stage spotlights and look out. I grab Lucy's hand and we make a girlfriend chain. We look out and wait for the announcer to go. We've been through hell and this is the time we get our moment.

"And a big round of applause for the choirs tonight!" The crowd claps and the man opens his envelop "In third place!...From New York! Singaz Wit Attitude! And in second!...from...Portland, Oregon! Portland sound! Which means in first place from Akron, Ohio! VOCAL ADRENALINE!"

There's applause from the crowd as everything shifts to silence. The trophy is brought to us and everyone is clapping. I see everyone smiling and laughing. There's hugs and clapping.

Then everything goes slow motion. Brittany frowns and collapses. Santana notices quicker and starts to catch her. We all go to help as she falls and Santana gets her.

Everything comes back and I hear the worried whispers. We get Brittany up and I see the tears. She has her right knee bent and won't move it. We get her backstage and I see the bat.

I look around confused and see Lucy being held back. Mercedes is there being held back by people. Before I can stop myself I run and launch myself. I jump and land on top of Mercedes.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Someone pushes me off as the sound of glass breaking rings out "Ha! Cant see now blind bitch!"

"You are one outburst from losing first" I feel some lightly drag me backwards "Go"

I feel Lucy's hand go in mine and we walk away. We get up some steps and I hear the crying. We hurry and get to Brittany. I feel a hand on my shoulder and look around.

"Right side" I turn my head toward my mom "Don't ever go jumping at someone again"

"Ok" I look at where the sound of crying is coming from "Is she ok?"

"We don't know" mom sighs "Lucy was the junky group member to see it happen"

"We need to get her to the hospital" I hear Judy sigh "Let's go"

-Time skip-Lucy pov-

Being Rachel's guide is easier than it used to be. She fully trusts me now. I can get her from point a to point b now. I just hate the situations that lead to me having to lead her. I hate that I'm part of the reason why.

I lead Rachel to the vending machine in the hall. She was thirsty and so is Santana. Of course there's been tears so that's expected. I put the money in and get them their favorites. I hand Rachel hers and she grabs my wrist.

"Stop blaming yourself for this" she points at her eyes "It's in the past and I've forgiven you"

"I know you have" I sigh "But I just can't forgive myself"

"You're so stubborn" Rachel cups my face "I guess I've seen you enough to remember you"

I'm soon a a make out session with Rachel. I start participating back for a few minutes. I break it up when I hear a throat clear. I look and see a smirking Santana.

"Number one I get invited next time" Santana walks over and grabs her "Number two our girlfriend is fine just some bad bruising"

"Which you all would know if you weren't macking!" We all jump at Madison's voice "But I won't tell"

"What's the catch?" Madison raises an amused eyebrow "Out with it"

"You all be free for the rest of your lives" we all share confused look...well Rachel moves her head around "You all haven't been acting little for a few weeks now! That's the point of your safe places but it hasn't been happening! That's our fault and I wanna fix that"

"We will do it" I walk over and hug Madison "Thank you"

"No need" She breaks apart some "I'm a mom and you're happiness is my main priority"

"It's all of our main priorities" Shelby wheels Brittany over with the moms, family, and the club "We just haven't been doin our priorities well"

"So when we get home it's little time" Mom walks over and picks up Rachel "That sound good?"

"Uh huh!" Rachel lays her head down on moms shoulder "Sond ood"

I smile and we all slowly walks out of the hospital together. We get in the bus and head to the hotel. Everyone grabs their things and gets in the bus again. Now we are on our way home.

Santana is with Shelby, Grace with Sam, Brittany is with Madison, Emma is with Maribel, and Rachel's still with mom. I'm with Sugar and Pamela. I feel my eye lids get a little heavy and yawn.

"Somebody's tired" I look up at Sugar smiles "You want to feed and go to sleep?"

I nod and Sugar adjusts us so I can breastfeed. When I'm able to latch on I do and start. Slowly my eyes get heavier and heavier. Soon enough I'm asleep.

-Rachel pov-

I'm sitting in the front of Judys lap. She has a pad of paper and is writing things down. I can tell because I can hear how hard she's writing. I reach up and feel her face. She feels like she's in serious thought.

"What's going on?" I hear the smile in her voice "You ok?"

"At ou itin?" She goes silent "I ar e en"

"I'm writing some plans for you all before graduation" I smile and she chuckles "Why don't you help me?"

I nod and she laughs. Soon I'm helping plan the week with Momma. This is gonna be a fun week! I can't wait for the girls to do the things we plan! I think they're gonna love it!

I think everyone's gonna love this week!


	111. Chapter109

-Chapter 109-

-Judy pov-

Today's the first day of what I'll call 'Little week'. The girls are going to be fully dependent on us the whole week. There somethings they get to do and all of that as well. Rachel and I came up with a great list I believe.

Currently we are getting them changed before school. They've been easy today but I think they are just tired. The bus had a issue so we got home late. I finish dressing up Santana and hold her.

When you get her tired enough and in her mind enough it's great. She's so cuddly! This is a great idea I had. I look over at Brittany and see her knee wrapped.

It's not bad we just want to be prepared. We have a wheelchair already in the car just in case. I look at the other girls and see they are in nonbaby, baby style clothes. I look back at Santana and see she's fished out her pacifier.

"I thought you lost that" She smiles and nestles her head into my neck "You're so great little girl"

"Alright!" Shelby stands up with Rachel "Let's get to school!"

-Time skip-

The girls have to be big for a few minutes I forgot about. The club is bringing the nationals trophy in. We meet up with everyone and Shelby is handed the trophy. She looks at everyone confused though.

"Why am I holding this?" She holds it towards Dave "You were the solo"

"We all agreed it should be you" Dave gives her a smile "You brought us all together for this"

"This award should go to the MVP then" Shelby turns and hold it out to Maribel "Your speech and passion for the group and these kids hasn't gone unnoticed"

"I couldn't" Maribel shakes her head "I really shouldn't"

"I think it's fitting" I look at Maribel "Your speech got them ready to go and this is the outcome from that"

Maribel hesitantly takes the trophy "This is heavy" Everyone laughs and we turn to the doors "Let's go!"

We all walk in together to a roaring reception. There's a congrats banner and everything! Is this how famous people feel? I wanna get used to this.

Maribel leads us to the choir room and we walk to the case. I open it for her while the club finally makes it in. Once they are all in Maribel puts the award in the case.

"From Sectionals to Nationals" Madison walks up and closes the case "So ends the era of Shelby Corcoran"

"But I think you'll all be in good hands" I look at Shelby confused "I have been teaching Holly everything and she will be the next Choir teacher! I expect to see you all in New York next year!"

"Now" Emma holds up the bags full of fake champagne and other goodies "Let's party!"

I feel a tug on my shirt and see it's Britt "E e aby?" Britt looks toward where the kids are getting the drinks "I ana e aby"

"We promised all week you'd all be able to" I give her a smile and kiss her forehead "You can be a baby if you want"

With that she's on the ground laughing. I smile as the girls see this and join in. The club smiles and I look up at my girls. They all smile and I can see Emma looking on hesitantly.

I walk over and grab the drinks from her. I nod toward the girls and she smiles. She walks over and soon joins in with them. We've been meaning to ask what age they fully want to be.

We've seen baby to toddler sometimes. When we get to New York we just wanna be sure what to buy for them. Wouldn't want to upset anyone cause we didn't talk it through. I start pouring drinks for the kids as they come up.

"Aw man" We look at the door to see Kurt with Blaine holding some bottles "We thought we'd be kind to bring these"

"Boys aren't you missing school?" Burt comes in behind them with Carol "Or you've been pulled out"

"You guys got a win" Burt holds up a big cake "Only right to celebrate correctly!"

The kids cheer and he brings it in "You've all started something wonderful here" I look back at Carol confused "With your girls and these kids"

"Thank you" She nods and I feel she has something else she wants to say "Is everything ok?"

"Kurt has taken on a role like your girls" I understand now "Burt was not sure at first but when we looked into what this could help with and everything then he came around...I've even gotten some lactation pills to help if it ever comes around to that"

"I'm glad you all can be yourselves and support him" I smile and turn toward Kurt who's talking with the girls "Think he'd play with them if he knew it was ok?"

"He just needs to warm up" I feel a hand on the small of my back and turn toward Carol surprised "Can we talk privately in the hall?"

I hesitantly nod and we go to the hall "What's going on?" She looks around then back at me "Carol?"

"I'm pregnant" I feel my eyes go wide "I know and I just finally had to tell someone...I'm just scared to tell Burt and Kurt since Kurt just starting this stuff"

"I think you might be surprised" I put a hand on her shoulder "Just talk and explain things out"

"You're right" She lets out a shaky breath and smiles "Thank you"

We share a hug and then go back into the celebration. I smile at Kurt playing with the girls. Things finally look up and not down. I see Holly and Terri have joined in too.

"Life's crazy sometimes" I turn and Shelby hands me a glass of fake champagne "But we've made it through it"

"Can you believe graduation is next?" Shelby shakes her head "I'm not ready to leave this all behind"

"I'm not either" She puts her free arm around me "But it'll be ok"

I nod and take a drink. I think it'll be ok too.

-Time skip-Lucy pov-

Today at school was fun. We got to be little all day! Now we are home and I finally can get all of this clothing off! The mommies said they had to talk for a bit.

That worries me some. I hope we don't go backwards on all of this. I wanna do the baby forever thing. I wanna actually be a baby if I could. Even if it's past it's original cause.

Originally it was to make up for missed childhood things. Now it's just become life. It's not a bad thing like some kind of addiction or anything either. It's just how we want to live and we enjoy it.

I crawl over to the toys and start playing. I enjoy doing all of this. I know I have to be grown up for things but this...it's like an escape. Like when people write or play video games. It's a fun and nice escape away from reality.

After a few minutes of playing the moms grab Sugar, Pamela, and Samantha out. I feel my fear raise a bit more. I turn to see Rachel playing with her special toys. Their ones that are easier for her to find when she doesn't have her glasses on.

They are still broken from yesterday's fiasco. Lucky we didn't get disqualified for her jump. Although if she ever wanted to do olympics involving jumping she'll be great! Everyone comes back in and sits around us.

"Alright" Emma looks at the other moms before us "We have a question for you girls"

"We wanna know if you all wanna be baby baby or" Momma looks in thought for a minute "Or if you wanna be some other kind of age"

"Whatever you choose we can still do the baby forever thing" Shelby smiles at us "We just wanna make sure we know what to get on the way to New York and in New York"

"So now it's big girl time" We all share looks "What's your answers or do you need time?"

"Well I know I wanna be a baby" I look at my girlfriends "What about you girls?"

"I assume I'm being talked to" Rachel looks around the room "I mean I wanna be a baby too...I hope I looked at one of you during that"

"Alright this is easier" Santana holds her hand up "Who of us wants to be a baby?"

All of us throw our hands up including Emma. We all look when it stays silent and see Jasmine with her hand up. I forgot she's staying with us till graduation so she can leave easier. The moms share a quick look.

"You know what this means right Jasmine?" Shelby looks over at her "You've seen what we do and they do right?"

"I have and I've practiced in my free time" Jasmine looks at the ground shyly "I just am scared some"

"We'll help you" Sugar grabs her hand gently "We are here for you"

After we explain the rules over to Jasmine she disappears with Pamela. A few minutes later she's only in a diaper and has a spare pacifier. She's sat down on the floor and looks scared.

I grab one of the dolls and craw to her. I hold it out and smile. She takes it and looks at it for a moment. Soon she looks up at me and smiles back. She crawls to the girls and I look at the moms.

They all have smiles on their faces. The other girls have some too and Dave...well Dave is just happy that everyone is happy. He is ready to go to New York and be able to start over again.

We all are ready to move to New York. All we gotta do is get past our graduation first.

**A few chapters left boys and girls. This has been the longest story I've written but I've loved every chapter. This has been amazing in every step of the way. **

**Thank you all for the support! And I'll see you all in the next few chapters.**


	112. Chapter110

-Chapter 110-Graduation-

-Shelby pov-

The time has finally come. After a week of fun it's come. The girls are graduating today. I'm sitting with the teachers and staff. So I'm surrounded by my girlfriends.

I remember when I first joined the group. It was when Judy brought up me staying. That's I think what started it all for me. She didn't know me but I fell for her.

-August 2011-

"Wait!" We all look at Judy who's smiling "I think I've got the perfect idea for everyone!"

Silence fills the room as everyone looks at Judy. We all are waiting for her suggestion.

"Why doesn't everyone stay here?" She looks disappointed when look around. She was just met with dumbfounded expressions though "What?"

"Judy I cant barge into your home and life's more then I have" I look at everyone "I know I need to build up trust with the girls especially"

Judy throws her arms up "THATS WHY ITS PERFECT!!!" I looks at Judy again confused "If you stay you can build a relationship with everyone and I won't have to raise three kids alone! Please at least think about it?"

"Can you stay?" Judy and I immediately look at Rachel who's head is toward the ground playing with her fingers "I've lost you twice and I don't wanna risk losing you again...I can't lose you again please stay my dads are never coming back and you're all I got anymore beside these girls here"

"Are you sure about this Rachel?" The small girl only nods her head before I look at Judy smiling "Well if the other two don't mind I'll be in as soon as possible"

"Tonight is good" I look at Santana who's typing on her phone "Just sent a text to Puckerman to get a truck and trailer along with bringing Sam so we can move you"

Judy shakes my head smiling "I'll never understand how you type so fast" the Latin girl smiles and walks to Rachel whispering something to her before doing the same with Quinn "What's so secretive?"

"We got school tomorrow and since Rachel had a long day Quinn is gonna take her up to bed and make sure she sleeps" Santana leads Rachel to Quinn "Night Estrella"

I watch my daughter carefully lead upstairs to her room. That girl is the missing piece the I really need. Sad that it came via blinding Rachel. I hope this is the right call.

-Currently-

Now the girls are graduating and we are moving...I should be happy..but I'm not. Something in me isn't happy. I really don't know why.

-Judy pov-

So much has happened leading up to this. I see a hand wave and smile. I wave back to Santana and sigh. I remember when we began our little family. She was the first one to do it.

-Night of lucy's date-

I'm standing back in the kitchen with Shelby. Beth wanted a bottle and we were getting it ready. Soon footsteps come closer. I look and see Santana with the new sheets.

"Aren't those new?" I watch her Freeze at my voice "Why do they need washed already?"

"Uh I spilt pop on it last night" I look at her confused "What I did I had a snack before bed!"

"Except she knows you didn't" She jumps when Shelby speaks up beside her while holding Beth "Sorry but she is the one who helped move you to bed...so what's up? We know something has had you upset"

"So you lied about dinner?" Her change of subject gets glares and I then I see the tears coming "I didn't no mean ta-ta-to!"

"Santana are you ok?" I see her pale and I start to feel worried about her "What happened? And why did you talk like Beth?"

"I no know-I don't know!" What's going on? "I gotta wash these"

"Santana you can tell us anything" I look in Shebys eyes and see worry mixed with concern and honesty "What's going on?"

"I pee bed" She's talking like a baby "I no mwean ta"

I see her cry and starts to go weak "Oh Santana" She gets pulled into a sandwich hug by both me and Shelby "Are you ok?"

"I don't know" I let her take a minute before she's speaking again "Last nights talk made me think...then I had a nightmare I was a baby, you all laughed at me and threw me out, then no one wanted me!"

"Oh sweetie!" Shelby wipes her tears away "Why don't you go sit down, I put Beth to bed, and then we talk on?"

She nods and go to the living room. What just happened? I take the sheets to the bathroom and think about all of that. It's like she was reverting.

I hope she opens up to us. I walk back to the room and see her sitting there. She isn't moving around too much. She must be in thought.

"We are back Santana" I see her jump at my voice "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you!"

"It's ok" She watches us sit down before speaking "I really didn't mean to pee the bed...it just happens sometimes and I can't control it"

"Santana you're alright" I look at Shelby who's smiling "You're not in trouble! I do wanna know why you acted the way you did when we saw you though?"

I hear her sigh and see her play with her fingers "It's what we talked about last night but" Here it comes. She's going to open up to us. "I don't wanna be big no more! I wanna be able to cry and be cuddled when I scared! I want my mommy!"

"Oh San" Shelby and I wrap our arms around her "Everything is alright I just have a question for you though ok?"

"Yeah" I see Shelby and Santana make eye contact "Yeah I can answer"

"Would you wanna be taken care of like Beth is?" She seems to be thinking on what Shelby says "If not that's ok but if you do that's ok we just need to go over some rules"

"I think" I weight with a held in breath for her response "I wan a mommy"

-Currently-

That response is what lead us here. To the girls choosing what they did. I love our little family so much. I wouldn't do that night over no matter what. It was worth it for being here now.

But I still feel like I've missed something here...Like something is missing here.

-Madison pov-

I look at the girls and smile. We've all had different ways of coming together. It's been a great time. They stood up for me when my ex came and everything. This is my forever family.

So why do I feel like something is wrong? Like the puzzle isn't complete? It seems the girls have noticed the feeling too. The looks on their faces at least share that sentiment.

"Anyone else missing something?" The girls look at me "We have out family here, The girls are happy, and we are too! Has anyone asked Dave if he's happy?"

"I didn't" Emma looks at each of us "Did any of you?"

Shelby lets out a sigh "We never asked" We all look down at where Dave sits "He wouldn't be against it would he?"

"He lost Azimo" We look at Emma again "They used to best buds...Maybe. Maybe he has something here that's got him attached?"

"Like a boy?" Judy points and I follow. I see Dave and follow his line of sight "A certain blonde"

"Sam" Emma smiles "He's a good kid"

The starting music begins "It's show time principal" I roll my eyes playfully at them as they laugh "Go!"

I walk to the stand and look out "Hello graduating class of 2012!" There's a cheer and I smile "Soon your names will be called and you'll get your deplomas...Your valedictorian will speak and you'll turn your tassles..then you'll be graduated! I've been a lot of yours principal for years..As many of you know I'm leaving after this for New York..I wanted to say thank you to all of the parents for helping and to the student...You all were like kids to me! I loved all of you and thank you for making being your principal worth it!"

-Lucy pov-

We all clap at Madisons speech and we move on. Things are said and then diplomas are handed out. I smile at our family as they all pass by. I look beside me at our class president. Brittany gives me a smile.

Eventually it's time for my speech. I take a deep breath and stand. I look out at all of my peers. I see their smiles and the hope in their eyes. A hope for a bright future or a good life. Hope to get out of this damn place.

"I could stand up here and say we were all friends but I was raised better than that" I look at my notes and back up at the students "I knew some of you and others I honestly wish I had the time to meet! I wasn't always the best kid you see right here...heck I helped blind the girl I love! But I've changed with the help of her, my girlfriends, my family, and my friends I've made here! So many reasons to be a better me...I was going to do something in New York but I had a change of Ideas! Rachel and Santana! Please join me up here"

They share a confused look and walk up. I turn to Brittany and motion her over. She gives me a confused expression. She stand up and walks up to me.

"What's going on?" I look at the glee club and nod. They smile and start to hum "Luce?"

The girls get up to me and I take a step back.

-Quinn singing-

Forever can never be long enough for me

To feel like I've had long enough with you

Forget the world now, we won't let them see

But there's one thing left to do

Now that the weight has lifted

Love has surely shifted my way

Marry me

Today and every day

Marry me

If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe

Say you will

Say you will

Together can never be close enough for me

To feel like I am close enough to you

You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you

And you're beautiful

Now that the wait is over

And love and has finally showed her my way

Marry me

Today and every day

Marry me

If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe

Say you will

Say you will

Promise me you'll always be

Happy by my side

I promise to sing to you

When all the music dies

And marry me

Today and everyday

Marry me

If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe

Say you will

Say you will

Marry me

The girls look at me with tears falling "I am not really too good with words" I pull out the three boxes and get on a knee "On our wedding day we may have to specificaly marry only one girl but...but we'll know like everyone else what it truly means! I wanna spend forever with you three! So will you three make me the happiest girl in the world and Marry me?"

I'm tackled and cheers come from the staff along with the students. I laugh and the girls let me stand up again. I give them their rings and pit on mine. I smile at the 4 diamond ring we have. It took a lot of savings to get these. I'm glad they said yes.

"Well fiance" Santana chuckles "We gonna graduate?"

I smile and walk to the podium "We started off on the right path by being here and becoming small families" I grab my tassel "And now we turn to the left! As we leave our high school and go out on our own! I know say you have graduated!"

Tassels turn and caps go flying. I'm pulled into a hug and notice it's my mom. I hug her back and let my tears go. We are still going to be doing baby stuff but I want my future set up. I want to ensure they are mine forever.

-Time skip-Shelby pov-

The club is partying together at the house. We wanted to have a big get together. The club and parents agreed to it. Jasmine is saying her goodbyes to her family. It's a bitter sweet day.

We are currently with Dave though. He looks at us worriedly. I give him my best comforting look. I don't think it's helping.

"Dave do you really wanna leave here yet?" He looks at us confused "If you wanna stay for someone or some people then you can tell us"

"I have been talking with Sam and Klaine as they are called" Dave blushes and looks down "I just didn't wanna disappoint"

I walk over and raise his head "You'd never disappoint us" I give him a big smile "We want what's best for you"

"I wanna stay" He looks at all of us "Is that ok?"

"More than" Judy stands up "Go on and party while we talk with the Hummel house"

He smiles and then gives each of us hugs. When he's done he walks out. Now it feels perfect. Now everything feels normal and complete. Everything is almost fully in order to leave.

"We are ding it" I look over at Emma "We are moving to New York as a family"

"It's been a long year" Everyone nods and chuckles "Let's go enjoy this party and talk to the Hummel's"

They nod and we leave the office. I stop in the kitchen look. Everything has happened here. This home was for the family. Now we are moving.

"Hey" I look at Judy and she holds her hand out "Come on beautiful...It's ok to let it go"

I smile and take her hand. We walk through the house to out back. Tomorrow we head for New York. Tomorrow we go to start a new life. We will visit back every now and then.

It's time to let go of Lima and look at the future. As a family we are moving forward. Nothing to stop us anymore. Nothing holding us back.

We finally have done it. New York...Get ready for us cause we are going to take you by storm! Nothing will stop us now. Nothing can stop us now.

If you stand in our way then you best be ready to get run over cause we ain't holding back.

**And so ends the story. I wasn't sure if I should add a epilogue but then I thought...What would I start the next book with? Stay tuned boys and girls. The girls will be back. Next time though they won't be in Ohio.**

**Next time they take on New York. I wonder if July and other people are still there? I guess you'll have to wait and find out. Thank you all for reading this story! This is my longest story as of right now. I've appreciated all of the support while writing it.**

**I almost stopped a few times but you all brought me back. Your support kept me going. Now here we are. I'll make a update when the sequel is out.**

**Thank you all again and I'll see you all in the next one!**


	113. Sequel

SEQUELS OUT!

It's name is What comes next.

That's it. That's all I got.

HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT!!


End file.
